Andrea's Awakening
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Written with Kamikashi. Sequel to Andy's Perils. The things we do for love are numerous, ranging from simple over hideous to plain desperate. But Sakazuki aka Akainu never had to do anything like that… until he was the one broken on the ground with his love on death's door, but is that enough for him to fall into the web of shadows spun at the dawn of the world as they knew it?
1. In Death's Ground

Greetings, faithful followers. Time for some conspiracy. But first, some melancholy…

We do not own One Piece – **That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 01: In Death's Ground**

_In difficult ground, press on; On hemmed-in ground, use subterfuge; In death's ground, fight. - Sun Tzu_

A knock on the front door of his house let Kuzan look up from the tea he was sharing with Evermist, his youngest daughter. "Check who's on the door, please, will you?" It was late afternoon, and the weather was oddly gloomy, like the day Whitebeard sought and found his death, and the air smelt of rain.

"Certainly, chichiue," the teen smiled and got to her feet. Elegant as her mother (but cursed with his hair in a long variant), Evermist was strangely enough the odd-one-out of his children - she had a total lack of ambition, which accounted for the fact she was "just" a Warrant Officer who worked the map and compass archive of the Navy. But Kuzan had little time for the musings, for the teen returned with a box. "It was the mail, chichiue."

Flashing a smile, he accepted the delivery, and sorted out the letters. "Oh, they all wrote. Well, let's see what your siblings tell… are you sure you don't want an assignment at sea?"

"Who is going to keep track of you and hahaue then?" she countered. "By the way, when will mother come home?"

"Oh, you know her. Theo said they have a big operation to coordinate with some of Borsalino-san's troops, so it might be a bit later than usual." Sipping his tea, he handed her a small package. "Via apparently had something to show to you."

"I just hope it is not one of her ideas of a joke again. Olivia-nee has no sense of humor whatsoever."

* * *

-Somewhere else-

* * *

Borsalino sat down in the small garden with a sigh, watching his son and daughter stroll alongside each other, joking along the way. "What are you thinking?" his wife asked from his side so he turned to smile at her. The dark haired woman's jet black hair was pinned elegantly and stood out sharply from her pale skin. The fine kimono she wore did little to hint at the strength she had to have in order to be the wife of an admiral, and the eldest of them at that. "I always know when something is bothering you."

As if to emphasize that it was obvious, his grandson tugged at his coat with a pout. Bending down to lift the tyke, he tossed him up quickly to amuse the child while he thought of an answer to give his wife. "We're at a turning point, Suikô-chan," he finally admitted. "And I don't know which road the world will take now. It just makes me… uneasy."

"Never knew you to enjoy the straightforward path that much," she teased him slightly. "It took you years to even court me after all." Shaking her head, she held out a hand. "Come. Let's ban the public from my bathhouse and wash away your troubles."

"That would take a while. Would you have the time, hmm?" he teased with a sly smile while his two children groaned at them.

"They are never going to stop," his daughter shook her head but she saw what she knew was her father's way to stop from being stressed out: laugh about something and let his wife distract him, lest he would go overboard about it like he did in the aftermath of Sabaody. Plucking her son from his arms, she waved him off. "Just do everyone a favor and use the door, dad."

"I am capable of using a door," the admiral whined before thinking of the last time when he had used a door but with his foot… And the door may have flown into a ship's cabin but they did not need to know that. Unfortunately for him, the thought made him wonder about _her condition_ but he pushed it away for now. He could do nothing about it and would only be a hindrance for her health and for Sakazuki if he bothered with it, so he simply followed his _Yamato Nadeshiko_ to the holy land of relaxation.

* * *

-Oris Plaza-

* * *

"Right, today's final exercise is the _Three Times Round The Land_!" Garp announced to the cadets. They had dubbed an instinctive fear to anything training related that Garp named. "Which means you have to do that with a nice, hearty song. Ensign Coby here will lead you, so _don't fall back!_ Anyone who can't keep up runs three extra round the island! And then _I'll_ be the one shooing you!"

Fear at the prospect of having to train with the boss himself - not his apprentices or his right hand man - had everyone quickly resolving to stick to the unit no matter what. "_Sir, yes sir!_"

"Good. Coby, set out."

"Hai!" Taking his spot at the side of the formation, the teen took a deep breath, and took off, the cadets on his heels. "I don't know but I've been told…"

_I don't know but I've been told…_

"Being a Marine will never get old." Coby did set a pace that was challenging enough to not bore himself, but easy enough to keep up for three entire rounds around Marineford Island for the others.

_Being a Marine will never get old._

"HQ gotta keep things right…"

_HQ gotta keep things right…_

"Surrender or prepare to fight." _At least that's what is best in the end_.

_Surrender or prepare to fight_.

"If they're dumb enough to come near…"

_If they're dumb enough to come near_…

"Pirates always freeze with fear!" _Usually._ To his satisfaction, the class was apparently determined not to suffer Garp's version of the Round The Land.

_Pirates always freeze with fear!_ they declared.

* * *

-Back at the Plaza-

* * *

Garp smiled after the class. In only a short amount of time, they had shaped up quite nicely (partially due to them witnessing his and Bogart's awe-inspiring training of Coby and Helmeppo, and partially at the prospect of otherwise serving Coby for target practice). _What's next… oh, academics, right. Wish Senny was here_. The thought however sobered the Instructor up. _What's taking him so long up there? It should never take so long to turn in your hat. Are they really putting more hurdles in his way? Now?!_ There was no way to tell. Sengoku was still up in Mariejois. _And don't get me started on my little Andy_…

* * *

-Marineford Infirmary, ICU-

* * *

Andrea's body was surrounded by some of her greatest fears but she had no way to know, protest or even be able to look at them with her current state. The machines around her were humming as some of the screens flickered, remarking on her unchanged condition. Vegapunk looked over it all with a shake of his head before calling out to the staff, "Where are her blood results?"

His answer was as disrespectful as it could get - a clipboard in the face. "Read it yourself," Natsuko (who was also Chief of the Surgeons' school) grumbled, readjusting a liquid nutrient flow. "I have to keep her alive you know."

"And I've done that in the past," Vegapunk huffed before turning to look at the results and frowning. "This can't be right…"

"You know it's right since you did it yourself! And I did it again, you doofus!" the surgeon exploded with a hiss. "She's basically breaking down. A coma isn't about one's will to live, but the ability to, and you know it."

Flinching slightly, he looked over at the slumbering vice admiral, wondering not for the first time and hopefully not for the last about her hospital stays. "She's pulled through so much that thinking that she _might_ not feels unusual. That willpower she displayed gave me hope she could power through this but it might have been too late."

"Tell me something I don't know. If I just had reached her with the dose of NHC10 before she went down, it would probably just have been a matter of extreme recovery, but she snuck out on me, and this is the result," Natsuko sighed, sitting down at Andy's side. "They just can't stay put for a whopping ten minutes."

"What did the admiral say when you got there?" Vegapunk did not know much about that admiral as most of his acquaintanceship had been with Admiral Kizaru, and Sôkanjisui Shiroyoru, but he had heard his share of stories.

"Basically nothing." Natsuko shuddered at the memory. "He was totally out of it. Kept on saying, 'I just came back' and other variations of that phrase. I had to fly-carry _both_ of them up here."

"He's just sitting out there in the waiting room isn't he?" The doctor knew it would be good for Andrea to have someone not family there for her but would this be for the best?

"Please. Do you know anything about this man? He _won't leave, even on pain of death_. That's the kind of man he is," the Zoan sighed. "It was impossible to get him to let go. I had to knock him out with acupressure. He'd be livid to be left out any further."

"We need to make sure there are no disturbances. If he erupts at us, it would likely worsen and hasten her condition dramatically."

"Already taken care of. Put a kairôseki band on his arm. I do work with fruit _users_ far more often than you do, despite all your research." She shook her head again. "I'll better get Aokiji-san to restrain him before you give them their options."

"They won't like it at all," Vegapunk knew for certain. "Vice Admiral Garp's reaction wasn't pretty either…"

"Why are you still alive then?" the surgeon murmured as she turned to leave. "Get that Privateer doctor here too. He might be of use."

"He does have potential and speaking of that, has her brother been alerted? Privateers tend to talk to one another and they did interact during that one mission quite a bit. There's a chance that once we contact that Trafalgar Law that he would assume that her twin knows."

"Just what we need… Another logia to come here and potentially disrupt things. From what I've heard about that man, he has a fiery temper so if he does know." Natsuko wiped her brow before looking over another sensor that started to follow the comatose woman's heartbeat. "We should leave it to Garp to inform her twin. The boy won't try anything against him. Well, later." And she was gone.

Glancing over the vitals, Vegapunk slunk into a chair to watch her breathe slowly. She always had puzzled him as a child but now, he was outright bamboozled. _You picked a bad time to be so free with your life._ He remembered how scared she was when he first came to examine her, the sniffling at the sight of needles, her forlorn expression whenever she would be checked up on by him. _Children at that age shouldn't have to fear mortality so much._ Even earlier that day on looking in on her, he saw her thin frame and knew but he did have an attachment to her. She was an interesting and genuinely kind child and it would be an utter shame to have her fail to brighten up someone's life. _Treatments for you are going to have to be extreme if you want a semblance of a normal life. _

Walking towards one of his research books, he pulled out his latest work on the Pacifista project he had recently put Bartholomew Kuma under and looked it over for some ideas or sparks of inspiration to hit him. It was not a preferred option but he preferred to have something to work with rather than nothing to hope for at all. Glancing back at Andrea's scarred palm, he thought of an option he had offered her as a child: amputation. Unfortunately, that would only solve part of the problem and not the major part such as her being in a coma so that was not a priority treatment to consider. He had barely heard Natsuko walk back in until her voice called to him with irritation. "Would you really do that?"

Vegapunk looked down and realized he was still grasping the book on his research before shrugging guiltily. "What would you do to save a patient?"

"Make sure they have a life and not a sham of one. You saw that Kuma… That isn't a life you should wish on anyone. I don't mind _him_ having that done to him given _who he is_, but not to her. Anyway, I brought the _chains_ for our restrained volcano." Behind her, the grim figure of Aokiji filled the frame of the door.

"Where is he?" the admiral asked with concern as he looked over at the comatose vice admiral. _I can imagine how he felt having someone ripped away from him when he truly cared. There's nothing worse than **not** knowing._

"Right behind you," Sakazuki grumbled, still too out of it to bother snapping. Behind him, the nodachi and fur cap betrayed the attendance of one of the best surgeons on the Pirate side of the game. "Who knocked me out?"

"It was either that or her life, admiral," Natsuko replied neutrally. "Besides, I don't think you would like even more people see you like that. Hence the seastone band _and _the Ice person."

The words caused the magma man's jaw to set grimly as he looked over towards her. She looked peaceful in the sea of machinery but he would give anything to see her react or even freak out as that would mean she would be awake. _She can't possibly stay like this… We've got some of the most brilliant minds here so they need to have a solution!_ "What's her condition?" he asked hoarsely.

Vegapunk shot his colleagues a look, then one to the only one in the room capable to stop the man from rampage, and nodded curtly. "Sakazuki-san. I am afraid it is not good news." He closed the door. "The basic truth is that she is in a deep coma, induced by a combination of negative factors that all amount to self-neglect. Unfortunately, with her having a lack of life force to begin with…"

"She is wasting away. Her system is slowly breaking down," Natsuko finished quietly. "And at the level of coma she's in, her will to live is of near-zero influence."

"What can be done?" Akainu asked as he felt like a hand was squeezing his heart. "There must be some solutions you've already thought of," he stated hopefully but after seeing her getting her nutrients from a machine, the hope felt incredibly hollow. "I don't want her to die or go on with _this,_" he motioned to the machines and medicine surrounding her. "That's not a way to live."

"You might not like it but it may be nothing," Law spoke up as he nudged towards a book he saw on the table. Natsuko shot Vegapunk a hard glare for not putting it away but Law already had his hands on it and even held it out to the admirals. "Kuma is alive and…"

"No," Akainu hissed as his face grew red with barely contained anger. "This isn't what she'd want."

Vegapunk shuddered and was suddenly glad that his Zoan colleague had the foresight banishing the man's devil fruit powers while he still had been out of it, but he was even gladder for the ice that suddenly encased the man's feet, chaining him to the floor… _Ice? Ice! That's it… but given her position on him, it's the king of long shots_. "There could be a way but it is out of my hands if you go that route and even then, I cannot guarantee the success of even convincing this person to help you."

"Someone can help me where the greatest doctors of Marineford cannot?" The magma admiral's jaw was tense with the thought there was someone better than them. "Why would this person not help me? Do they have something against marines or is it something else?" He noticed Vegapunk and Natsuko give Aokiji a side glance which the admiral pretended to ignore in favor of glancing over at Andrea's condition but Akainu knew when it was an uncomfortable subject. "It's someone I pissed off, isn't it?"

Aokiji released him so suddenly that he stumbled. "_Pissed off_ does not even begin to cut it in the case of my honored and beloved wife, _Bakainu_," he sighed, using the insistent derogatory puny nickname the man had earned himself over ten years ago as reminder just _how bad_ the relation was. "There's only one person not a Tenryûbito whose face Theodora-hime can stand even less, and that's Dragon the Revolutionary. And Shiroyoru has a _long_ memory."

The internal conflict within him did not last very long however in the face of the realization that not taking this option would leave Andrea like this for who knows how long until someone would pull the plug out of _mercy_. "She can do this?" Akainu walked slowly towards Andrea and touched her forehead gently. Vegapunk was about to say for him to be careful but a slight smack from Natsuko kept him quiet. "Aokiji, will she let me see her or will she just freeze me the minute I walk up to her to say something?"

"The best thing you can do is to ask the three people that made her who she is today," the ice user advised after a while. "With you personally, it's a lottery of which I don't like the odds if I may remind you of the last time you talked to her face to face."

"And why don't _you_ help me?" The magma logia knew that his comrade normally would not help him so he could not help but wonder if the last mission the two of them were on changed anything.

The question should better not have been asked, for Kuzan's eyes turned hard as flint. "_I am Theodora's **husband**, her **consort**, Sakazuki_," he hissed icily, drawing the line. "In the end, my love and my _loyalty_ are always _hers_. If you want something from her, ask her teachers, not _me_."

Sakazuki flinched, knowing that the man was speaking an essential truth. Abusing the trust between them for his own gain would not play in his favor and would only end up with _him_ being burnt (if he was lucky). "I still need to take the chance," the magma logia insisted with his jaw set firmly. "Look at Andrea like this. She needs this. I must seize any opportunity I can to help Andy." He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what lengths he would have to go to even to get an audience with her. Even without her not being here, she had backed him into a corner unwittingly… and the only way out was to fight. _Death's Ground. That's what it amounts to. Asking **her** of all people in the world for a favor_… "I need to think. Take this off me. Now."

"Gladly," Natsuko sighed, removing the band of sea-prism stone from the man's wrist. "But it is the condition for visiting, so I'll leave both here." She put the open band and key on the sideboard. "Your natural heat is not good for her just now."

He winced slightly as Andrea always found the warmth comforting and knowing that it would hurt her was more than enough motivation to use the band. "I'll prepare then. Keep her safe for me please." Sweeping out of the room, he felt no better than when he awoke without her near him, a headache and the draining feeling of seastone, in other words: He felt like hell. He knew however that approaching any of the three who to molded Shiroyoru to the woman she was today, while in such a conflicted and stormy mood, would likely not go well so he needed to calm down immediately. _I should at least get her room in order and make sure she didn't leave anything like a plant to water or a pet fish she magically would pick up._

Finally dragging himself to the quarters, he unlocked them and blinked in surprise. _Did she even get in here before going to the infirmary?_ There was a thin layer of dust on almost everything and it would have made him sneeze if he'd walked too far in without noticing. Sighing, he cleaned everything in the hopes that it would ease his mind enough to think of what to say. Words and politics were not things he excelled at but against those three, masters of it in different forms, he would have to try. _Trust me to get the most difficult way_. His "opponents" were naval legends, so much that older pirates called them the "Three Naval Demons": _Garp the Fist, Sengoku the Great Buddha, and Tsuru the Great Tactician_.

Glancing through her room, he cleaned the gaudy seagull that she had been given by the other two admirals, causing a sigh when he saw it. _I really had gotten upset over this stupid thing before? It seems so insignificant now in light of things. _Satisfied with the faint gleam it reflected, he placed it back where he found it and sat on her bed for a moment to think. The room felt so disused but knowing she could not sleep here but rather in the Intensive Care Unit hurt. _She isn't going to be where she belongs…_ His heart clenched knowing that until she was awake and better, he would have to restrain his devil fruit otherwise he could hurt her.

Calmer and a bit more clear of mind, he gave a quick glance over the room. After making sure her few weapons were put in a safe location, he slipped out of the room, locking it with a key before sighing. He knew what choices he had before him and how difficult it was yet he already had his path selected for himself. He did not wish to bury her or watch as she faded in a coma, attached to a machine in a quasi-life. Out of the three he had to talk with, only two of them really knew Andrea that well and they would be the easiest for him to know but Tsuru would be the wildcard in this situation. _I won't know until I try…_

Going to ask for Shiroyoru's help without their advice would be akin to suicide given that the last time they had spoken, she had cracked his nose almost casually. Their advice would be absolutely necessary and hopefully the episode in the past between her husband and his woman would not cause too much of a problem but one would never know - Kuzan's wife was not exactly someone he really understood. _This is a desperate man's gambit,_ he thought with a sigh as he trudged to his rooms. _I can't let Andrea die. My Andy… I have a chance to help you so I can't give up!_ Knowing tensions would be too high to approach Garp, Sengoku was out of Marineford, and the fact that without the prior two it would be difficult to speak with Tsuru, he opted to attempt sleeping for the night. _I hope your dreams are as peaceful as your face, my love. _Reaching into the bed stand, he pulled out a favored bottle of sake and felt grim as he poured the alcohol into a cup.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sabo's eyes ached as he felt the tears flow. He knew why he was drawn to this grave and while he had no personal connection with the great pirate buried within, he _knew_ why he was there. "You're crying like a little girl," a familiar voice drawled. The blonde male tried to gather some of his dignity but it was lost when he looked upon his brother.

"Ace," he said softly as he sniffled. The flame logia seemed rather confused as to why Sabo was there and why he was crying but he shrugged. "I knew you'd be here."

"Because you're still practicing that weird psychic shit," the logia chuckled before setting out some cups of sake near the grave. "You never met Pops, did you Sabo?"

"No but I knew what kind of man he was," the revolutionary said vaguely as he wiped away his tears. _He really doesn't know does he?_

"What's up with your long face? If anything, I should be the one bawling like a baby." He took a sip of the rice wine and poured one out for the blonde while leaving two partially filled. "These are for Luffy and Andy," he explained simply.

"Ace… about Andy," he tried to begin but he felt a lump form in his throat. _How do you tell him that his twin is dead?_

"What about her? I can tell she's a bit under the weather but she'll be fine," he said dismissively as he sipped the alcohol serenely. "She accidentally ate the Old Man's fruit too. Pretty weird considering she coughed it out and retained some of the power still."

"I know she ate it… I was there." Ace did not show any surprise as he tilted his hat back.

"Surprised you two didn't have a better reunion considering how close you were." Sabo squirmed even more now before Ace rolled his eyes and slammed down his sake cup. "Ok, what the hell's up? This is awkward enough and it feels like I'm talking to myself."

"Ace… Andy's dead." Sabo knew the violent reaction he would get and did not flinch as he felt the logia pin him to Whitebeard's grave, his black hair flaming with rage as his devil fruit manifested.

"Never, _ever_, say those words to me again or you're no brother of mine." Sabo stared back but did not try to resist.

"Ace, I can't feel her anymore. The connection I forged with all of us, hers is broken." The impending headbutt hurt a lot more than he predicted, the fire singing his skin slightly.

"She's my fucking twin and I think I'd know if she was dead or not." Disgusted, he tossed his brother away from the grave, irritated to no end. "Your powers are weird as hell and aren't reliable all the time. Until you see her with your own eyes in the ground, don't you _dare_ say that she's dead. I find it highly hypocritical in fact that you would say something like that considering how long you hid your death from us."

"Ace…" Sabo began, tentatively began to reach out but his flames flared across his body.

"This land is a restricted property in the territory of Marco the Phoenix where pirates may be granted leniency for visiting Whitebeard's Grave but that is through the office building located on the other end of the island. Under _no_ circumstances are revolutionaries allowed." Ace's gaze hardened at the end of his spiel, knowing full well the fact it was almost word for word, the sign at the building. "Trespassers may be executed under penalty of law and a revolutionary that is trespassing definitely qualifies."

"I'll leave Ace," Sabo sighed sadly as he looked at the enraged older brother. _He always was so protective of all of us… _"If…" he stopped to correct himself when he saw the hard glint in Ace's eyes. "When Andy wakes up, tell her I'm sorry."

"I'll decide if I should pass on that message to Gol D. Andrea."

Sabo was stung by the cold behavior but turned away all the same, pain clenching his heart as felt the connection between the two of them weakening.

* * *

-Marineford, the next day-

* * *

Dreams were no escape for the magma logia and waking up to reality only made the sharp void of her absence even stronger. _If she was awake…_ He groaned as he woke up, head aching slightly with the alcohol he had imbibed the night before. The pain and headache meant he was alive and if he was alive, he could still help her.

Glancing at the small mirror he had, he frowned seeing how his face seemed to show his emotional state all too easily and the gruffness of his face was not to his liking but he shrugged it off. _I need to plan this day. I have no time to waste while her health is hanging in the balance. _His stomach whined slightly at being neglected then fed alcohol the prior night but he scowled down at it, as if daring it to protest any further.

He heard the faint whistles in the distance, signifying the marine recruits were going to be trained. _She would have probably been stuck out there by Garp to embarrass them into working harder._ He gave a weak chuckle at the thought as he went to the window to see. Sure enough, Garp was shouting quite fiercely at the recruits with his subordinate, Bogart, watching over his superior carefully. The vice admiral may have seemed his normal, exuberant self but he saw more to the war hero. His motions were off, showing he did not sleep well either but there seemed to be an emotional weight he carried._ I need to talk to him soon but the conversation must be private to everyone._

He frowned at the recruits, knowing that right now, there was no way he could speak with the vice admiral but he needed to formulate a way to try. Curry would have been a good way to approach him until he found out that being sent out to get curry was what distracted him from his granddaughter's side in the first place, only to come back with the food to find her gone. Having every marine's favorite food shoved in his face likely would bring up unpleasant memories and make the following conversations difficult. _How would you discuss something important with your grandfather, Andrea?_ In an unbidden touch of humor, a memory of a certain series of pictures coursing for years through Marineford came to mind. The reason they were so infamous was the fact it showed the less-than-dignified antics of Garp and Sengoku together, usually when the latter was blowing a gasket and the former was laughing it up, but what most of these photographs had in common was showing the two elder marines' fondness for certain kinds of food (and he still didn't know where the surveillance snail was which did these pictures in Sengoku's office or who was behind that particular running practical joke).

_I should be able to ask one of the mess hall staff about these foods. Donuts should be the safest out of them to pick and no one would dare ask me a question if I just scowl at them._ Plan in mind, he decided to head to procure the sweet confection but mentally he was still buzzing with how exactly to _keep_ the vice admiral's attention after the food would be gone. Despite how preoccupied he was with his thoughts, he did notice quite a few whispers and even a few people pointing at him. It took everything in him to not lash out at the people, particularly some of the marines who _dared_ motion towards him with a shaking head. He did not want pity. He only wanted his girlfriend safe.

"Did you hear about his girlfriend?" one woman murmured softly, trying to be sensitive to the admiral's feelings but he could still too easily hear her question as well as the various people around replying. "It's a real shame but she's a marine after all."

"Aren't admirals supposed to be used to death?" a man questioned insensitively. "Like, wouldn't it make sense to be colder to the things around you?"

"Fools," a woman sneered as she looked at them all. "Have you seen how he acted before? This emotional display obviously showed the affection between the two. You'd be stupid to not see it."

The admiral did not know how much more of the murmurs and whispers he could take until he heard a voice stand out to him. "Admiral Akainu?" it questioned with a timid authority.

He saw the kid that Garp had taken under his wing, Coby, he remembered. "Yes?" he asked simply before remembering that if he was trained by Garp, he could possibly be of some help.

"I heard about Andrea-san," he said as he bowed his head respectfully towards the admiral. "I know she's in the ICU but…" He saw the people stare at him, some gaping at his bravery but he gulped as he knew it just had to be said. "She'll come back, I know it so please be patient with her!"

Akainu could not help the small smile that broke his tired face as he reached out towards the young marine with an extended hand. "Trying but I'm afraid she'll be the one who'll be patient with me." A few nervous chuckles broke out among them as the admiral motioned towards the mess hall. "Do you have a moment, ensign?" he inquired, to which Coby blinked owlishly.

"I do, sir." It felt unusual to be given attention from such a higher rank that wasn't on Garp's staff but Coby suspected it was not just to discuss the weather. "Is there anything I could help you with, sir?"

"Garp's favorite food. Donuts, correct?" Coby blinked, stupefied as he had often been subjected to the vice admiral happily talking about the joys of donuts and his glory days in a contest involving them but he never expected anyone to actually _care_ about that knowledge.

"That would be a safe food to bring him," the ensign carefully replied. _No need to give out too much information without any in return. _"May I ask why you want to know? Any pictures about my superior and his food related hobbies I believe have already circulated around the whole base." _Not like the Fleet Admiral is here to be provoked into another picture_.

"I need to speak to him about something important," the admiral replied shortly, not in the mood to give anyone a detail they did not need.

"Ah… Andrea-san?" The admiral almost missed his step, causing the young marine to sigh. "It's fairly obvious sir, at least to me."

"The conversation I need to have with Vice Admiral Garp does involve her to a high degree," he confided finally. "I figured donuts would smooth this over and it would be appreciated if you assist in… helping me pick out donuts."

"I'll get them for you sir, no need to trouble yourself. When the chefs see me and hear the word _donuts_, I usually get enough," the teen admitted. "Garp-sensei is usually in his office at this time of the day, after the morning run."

Sensing the way out the young officer was offering, Sakazuki nodded tiredly. "Fine, I'll await him and you there."

* * *

_For all his eccentricities, Garp has more in common with his best friend than one would like to think_, Sakazuki mused as he sat in the man's academy office opposite of the "Hero of the Marines" and Grandmaster of the Meteor Fist style - there wasn't a single paper out of place, and the room was gleaming, like Sengoku's. _He loves running a clean ship_. Between him and said veteran, an absurdly stacked tray full of nothing but donuts would have blocked the view if not for his own height.

"You're here for a reason and not just to feed my habits," the vice admiral finally said after reaching for his fourth donut.

"That would be correct." The admiral was tempted to reach for a donut just to have something to bide some of the time but the dangerous way the vice admiral was consuming the treat as well as the fact he did not want to waste any time, told him it was best to refrain and just get straight to the point. "We rarely spoke to each other before I got to know your granddaughter."

The donut Garp held and was about to be eaten was spared the fate when the vice admiral put it back down onto the tray. "Very well then. Get to the point. When these kids get out of their academic classes, I need to get them to the firing range. You have until then."

"I have heard of a way that may help Andrea out of her _state._" Garp's eyes narrowed and he watched the admiral carefully before motioning for him to continue. "But I need your opinion on how to best talk to Shiroyoru."

"On your knees," Garp grumbled, his mood turning from _sour_ to _stormy_. "Theodora's capacity for grudges is as legendary as her sense of justice. I am sure people told you already that the only person she can stand less than you is my good-for-not-much son, and he's _the most wanted man in the world_."

_That's not a grouping I like to be lumped in with_… Pride was a powerful thing that rarely relinquished hold over the people it held sway over but sorrow was an even more frightening concept. All it took was the thought of how eerie Andrea's breathing was with the machines, for him to take the man's advice to heart. "Thank you for your time," he said finally after realizing that the vice admiral would have nothing more to say. Sweeping out of his office quickly, he left the war hero alone in the office.

Massacring the donut from before, Garp spoke the moment Sakazuki crossed the threshold. "If you can wait until noon, then you should be able to talk to Sengoku. He is the one she'll listen to about things that she doesn't like. But really, stay humble or you'll regret it."

The admiral nodded his thanks with a brief glance and thought on Garp's words carefully. _If it brings her back from this state she's in, I **will** be humble._ Walking even further down, he saw Coby reading a book about some tactics he had been given. Akainu went over to him quickly, causing the youth to look up in confusion. "Thank you," he said simply, before walking away, to find his reasoning.

* * *

-Infirmary, ICU-

* * *

Everyone had been on high alert and more than aware of the fact that the volatile magma wielding admiral could possibly stop by and that proved true as he showed up to the entrance of the Intensive Care Unit, holding out his wrist so he could get the seastone restraint on and over with. "You really care about her," one of the nurses noted as she escorted him specifically to the room.

Akainu grunted in acknowledgement before he was left alone in the room, staring at the reason for his resolve. The various machines attached to her thin body hummed coldly as he glanced at the medicine being pumped into her body directly. He had made a point of learning what some of them did because although he did trust the authority of Dr. Vegapunk, one could not be too paranoid. Her body was lukewarm to the touch and unresponsive as he grabbed her hand to reassure himself of the path he would take. Her face was peaceful and not disturbed as she was unaware of his turmoil as she breathed softly, assisted yet again by machines. The admiral frowned as it had become second nature to warm the area around her with the innate heat from his devil fruit but he remembered that doing so at this time would endanger her health. _I never believed I could care about someone so much,_ he thought as he ran his thumb over her knuckles before turning over her hand to look at the scar.

People should not be defined by a singular trait but glancing at the right hand of Gol D. Andrea revealed a lot about her. He traced over the calluses which were almost faded, from her work rebuilding Dressrosa before frowning at the starburst pattern that almost seemingly mocked him with their lack of light. The darker patch of skin surrounded the scar almost defiantly. He touched the scar barely and felt a slight increase of heat in response before it quickly weakened. _I will fight for you,_ he vowed as he kissed her knuckles gently before sweeping out of the room.

"You can't keep visiting her like this. You'll disturb the healing process," a new medic protested but he was completely unaware of the fury that suddenly assaulted him. To the admiral's credit, he did not employ his normally overwhelming strength as he slammed the doctor against the wall. Only a small fraction would be necessary after all to get his point across.

"Keep her alive while I find the solution Dr. Vegapunk brought to my attention," he sneered as he pinned his darkest look onto the squirming medic. He was rewarded with a quick nod before the admiral released him and quickly shed the seastone that held back his nature. _It's noon. Let's hope Sengoku is willing to help_, he thought as he made way for the Fleet Admiral's office.

Thinking of what to say to the fleet admiral reminded him inherently of Monkey D. Garp and the protective nature that he held over all his grandchildren, blood related or not. Until recently, the concept of being so protective of one's family had been lost on the magma admiral. _That's yet another thing that Kuzan had over me… Family is something worth it and that I see. I can't… No I **refuse **to go back to being alone!_ He knew his decision was made and if anything, his resolve was even more forged than it was earlier. He wanted a future with Gol D. Andrea, past and name be damned, but the only way that could happen is if she was able to pull through her coma. _For her… I will sacrifice so much so that she can have a future she believed she would forever be denied._ Looking up, he found himself in front of Sengoku's office and he sighed quickly, to clear his mind. _Hopefully, he gives insight on how to appeal to Shiroyoru's nature. I just never understood how someone can have convictions that are actually older than one's own life, yet being stronger than through any of my convictions I could forge on my own. But if Andy can be saved by this, I'll just admit that defeat from my cadet days that I know nothing_.

In those days, it was so easy to immerse himself with the justice he wanted to uphold. Any mistakes made along the way seemed justified with the results that they had achieved but looking back, was that right? He had no family to temper his more morally ambiguous actions and the only friend he really had was Borsalino but the man had his own family and duties to think of. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

* * *

_I swear if anyone bothers me for something trivial again, I'll turn into my hybrid form and blast them into the sea_, Sengoku thought bitterly while reading reports. His meeting with the Gorosei had not had the desired results, in fact, it had not yielded _anything_, so, in a desperate attempt to gain some time, he had pulled off a series of chaotic negative political stunts that rendered the entire Gorosei and Kong's staff so confused and infighting that his choice of successor was the last thing on their minds. Enough time to find out who exactly had the crapsack idea of suggesting _Akainu_ as the next Fleet Admiral when the man couldn't even get along with his prize student. Who also happened to be the bloody _head of the Kumori clan_. _It's amazing how short peoples' memories are_. A knock interrupted his sour mood. "_Yes_?" he snarled.

Akainu blinked at the evident foul mood that the fleet admiral was in before clearing his throat. "It's Admiral Akainu," he began before continuing. "Is this a bad time, sir?"

"Come in. My day _can't_ get worse, Sakazuki."

Tentatively opening the door, he noticed the foul temper was indeed evident when Sengoku's pet goat immediately fled the office in the short time the door was open. Walking in, he took a seat in front of the admiral's desk, noticing the slight amounts of paperwork but what stood out was the attitude the fleet admiral wore. "As bad of a time as this is, this needs to be said." The fleet admiral scowled but waved for the magma user to continue. "Is there some way for you to convince Shiroyoru to speak with me? It has to do with Andrea's current condition."

Sengoku's frown lessened slightly but his suspicions only increased. "I never knew you to value her opinion yet alone seek her out. Granted, you should have listened to her values a long time ago and now may be too late to even facilitate a civil meeting. Why would she want to listen and what would you have to offer her?"

"I'm different from how I was," he began slowly, sorting through his thoughts. "Andrea's condition is dire as you certainly know and humbling myself before _her_ is nothing if there's a chance for Andy to emerge from the ICU, recovered and well." The admiral paused as he thought of the probability that Andrea would have wanted him to go through all this effort and he shook away the doubts that attempted to plague him. "Andrea just barely started to fight for her life and if supporting her helps… I will do anything."

Sengoku sighed bitterly. The man's humility was in a way extremely late. "That's not something you should say lightly. She'll take you by that word, and only if you are sincere about the situation. What brought on the ability to doubt your ways?"

"Punk Hazard… Having Gol D. Andrea as the person I want by my side… Seeing those drugged children then realizing and envying what a proper family is like has been an eye opener." He shook himself. "Seeing Marines more afraid of me than of the enemy was also not in favor of what I did so far," he conceded.

_Look at that. He actually means to think about his past actions_, the aging strategist thought grimly. _Maybe_… "You are aware that your actions in Dressrosa actually warrant calling in the Assembly to judge your misconduct? She was never one to overlook this, and it will be amongst the first things she'd tell me if, _if_ I intervened on your behalf."

"So why was I not judged by the Assembly?" Things being done out of procedure did trouble him somewhat, even if technically, it was in his favor. Akainu knew also that over the years, he'd gotten away with _a lot_ of things that usually called for the Assembly of the Flag Officers, making him wonder if there were politics behind most of his orders so far that ended badly. _Is there another motivation behind just having the convenient, loyal marine?_ "Just because I actually performed excellently at Punk Hazard shouldn't exempt me from the prior failures, especially Dressrosa."

"It is refreshing to see you express doubt about what goes on in the world around you, but too little too late." He smiled bitterly. "I remember that until today, you fail to meet her eyes, ever since your horrid assessment by her as a cadet. Do you fear her judgment so much? If you cannot face her, she won't help her, and nothing I say will sway her."

"I _want_ to face her because she is the only one that can help Andrea. I have failed to protect her before and now, I can't do anything. My powers aren't meant to heal. Maybe in the future, I can use them to protect a little more considerately but I can't refuse what has been done to Andy." He lowered his head. "I'd give _anything_ if she'd help me."

_You walked into it, live with it. I am sorry, Sakazuki, Andy. But for the sake of the **world**… I will play both of you, so we all may live_. Sengoku felt bitter that he again had to make this kind of decision, especially with Andy's life on the line, but the admiral had given him just the tools to right a _lot_ of things that were going wrong lately. "You say you give anything for her help? Then maybe, just maybe I can make her meet you, but I cannot promise she'd help. That is up to you making your case."

"But you know how she thinks and what she values more than anyone else I could turn to. Also I realize that the reverse applies. I don't understand the bond that goes beyond just that of a student… Hell I don't even know what that bond is like, but please, anything you can tell me to get an idea of _how_ to even try making my case would help."

The _Great Buddha_ was silent for a while, then, out of the blue, he asked, "_Best of All the Lost Arts_. Do you know that phrase?"

"Honesty. How could being honest…" He stopped. "You mean my feelings, don't you."

"I am quite sure Garp told you to be humble. Well, I tell you to be honest as well. Above all, leave behind all the doctrines that so far made up your life, they have no place in a talk with people like her, as you might have noticed in your regular confrontations with Kuzan," Sengoku advised.

"It's hard to cling to my doctrines too tightly with Andrea involved. The child of the infamous Gol D. Roger wasn't thought of as an ideal _anything_ prior to her formal presentation. If anything, she placed herself out there to be used…" He paused as he thought of what came into his head immediately. _Am I a victim of the government's manipulations as well?_

"It seems you have a lot to think on. If you would leave my office, I have some work to do." Akainu nodded grateful as the fleet admiral had given him a great deal of information despite the relatively short amount of time he spent there.

Sengoku himself even felt like he gleaned a good bit of information but the thoughts were interrupted by the happy bleating of his pet returning upon the admiral's absence. Noticing the piece of paper stuck to the animal's collar, he snatched it, read it… and tossed his desk out of the window in rage, straight into the Courtyard of the Four Seasons, causing his pet to run in fear as he stomped out of said office. "_Curse them_!"


	2. The Cellar of Despair

It's really awesome seeing when you follow and favorite :D Please enjoy everyone and let us know what you think!

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 02: ****The Cellar of Despair**

Sengoku was furious. No, make that fuming and beyond livid. He'd been ready to take the fall for the disaster that was Dressrosa and had admitted to Kong that his era (and thus that of the Three Naval Demons) was just as over as that of Whitebeard, and even had named a successor he trusted both to lead and to care, and then… _politics_. He couldn't believe that members of Kong's staff and even two of the Elder Stars were backing the methods that nearly leveled _one of the founding kingdoms_ as "necessary". Even considering that he had caused enough infighting to stall the process, it was little comfort. _I cannot… damn them all!_ Stomping – yes, stomping – through the halls of HQ in a manner that surely hadn't been seen in at least two decades, the Fleet Admiral (to be ret.) made way for the cellar, the irrational flaring of his Haki causing people to jump back or give him wide berth. _Time to call someone back from her self-imposed obscurity. The three of us didn't raise her to be a monster only to never see the daylight. And I didn't work myself into the ground all my life to be bulldozed over like an ant!_ Finally reaching the stairs, he collected himself: It would do him little good in this realm of potent Haki users to come in like a Blue Oni who'd lost his cool.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly descended to the final subterranean level of HQ before the labyrinthine vaults, and entered a room that was downright surrealistic in level of its technology: Visual Den-Den Mushi Com sets connected to a multitude of monitors, allowing the various Marine Coordination officers in the room to communicate face to face with their comrades at and even under the sea, giving complicated explanations one couldn't give over the mere phone and each set was outfitted with White Interference Snails so nobody could catch them talking; the same went for the audio-only and fax set in the corner. This was the nerve centre of the very elite of the elite of the Marines: The Special Tactics and Operations High Command Coordination Room, the core of the Navy Special Tactics and Operations Command Centre.

And in the midst of the organized chaos, in front of a lit-up world map with tiny boat figurines on it, sat his target, unmoving as a mountain covered in ice. Quietly, he stepped behind her and waited, as she was implementing a greater operation. _At least she __**uses**__ her skills properly. But I wish you would stop doubting __**so much**__, hime. _None of the Coordinators present took any special notice of him, yet Sengoku knew that they were all _too_ aware of his presence in the room, as nobody here was lower than Rear Admiral. Each one of them had been handpicked for one reason or another, amongst them absolute loyalty, but what they had in common with the woman in the middle – their leader – was their hyper-awareness and well-informed ways, be it through intelligence reports or their masterful Haki. "Rough seas today."

"The Gods of the Sea seem displeased," she dismissed, hissing more orders that were followed with well-practiced precision. "What can the STOC Sôkanjisui do for the Fleet Admiral, _sensei_?" She got to her feet, proving that she was a good deal taller than him – just like the admirals. Waving at her 2iC, she faced Sengoku, and followed him as he turned to leave for the adjacent conference room.

"I need you to hear me out, and then to judge, Commander-Coordinator-in-Chief."

The SpecOps CCIC waved at one of the chairs. "Well, be my guest, sensei."

With an explosive sigh, the aging officer fell into the offered seating implement, which he absentmindedly noted to probably be her own – it was meant for someone more than average size. "I take it you know all about the mess we had to clean up, Theodora-hime," Sengoku began immediately as he knew that his prize apprentice did not like to cut corners when it came to matters dealing with justice, the injured masses, and especially with what admirals were involved.

She did not look impressed in the slightest as her eyes narrowed. As he suspected, she was not surprised at all and told him as much. "Baka_inu_ was there. What did you expect? A picnic and a romantic interlude like that rubbish they used as their cover? Oh please. Even Borsalino-nii at his worst would have thought of something significantly more believable."

"Point is, we have quite the situation on our hands. You are aware of Gol D. Andrea's involvement?"

"How could I not? To make that man lose his cool…" She pauses for a moment after realizing what she said and shook her head in annoyance. "That was horrible. Anyway, things obviously did not go as well as planned if there were at least two Yonkô involved, multiple Great Royal Privateers and all these marines to end up like this. Doflamingo may be dead and while that is a blessing (I'll have to bring an offering to the Gods later), the World Government and therefore the Navy by proxy as a whole have lost face in this situation. How can we bring back True Justice if people are afraid we will wreck their homes, shatter their dreams and kill their kin?"

"Hear me out," he implores her and the tone was not that merely of a superior to a lesser or even a professional one. It was a personal, reverent sound which meant there was more to this incident than what the fleet admiral had previously revealed. "Please, hime-ue."

"I am listening, _Sôri-sensei_," she finally answered, sitting down on the table and addressing him like once his ancestor was known 880+ years ago. _Prime Minister_. "What has the unflappable stoic of the Three Naval Demons who all taught me fighting, strategy and leadership shaken enough to come down to my dark realm? It's not like you haven't made up your mind already. Also, why was not an assembly called? That idiot dog's latest rampage _can't_ be overlooked like Ohara. There is no justification whatsoever for use of excessive force this time."

"No there isn't. But there are developments that might make it unnecessary to have him judged by his peers."

"How so."

"Disastrous as the fallout was… the initial objective was complete but we have the troubling matter of what or more exactly who escalated it. The fault isn't purely on _him_," he explained.

"I am actually surprised she's _his_ daughter by that behavior. He _never_ caused that much collateral damage," she remarked darkly. "And you know that I know this first hand."

"How can I forget that? Garp and Kuzan and you chased that man from the bottom of the sea to the roof of the sky," Sengoku chuckled. "And you were always quick to point out that the pirates he and I chased reflected all too well our outlook on life – he chose Roger while I took it upon me to hunt Shiki. But I wouldn't be so quick to call her dissimilar from him. She has the same tenacity if it comes to the things she believes in."

"Yeah. And from what intelligence tells – or my brother for the matter – her beliefs of what makes a Marine are all skewered. Frankly, I am surprised she hasn't been marked with misconduct."

"Theodora-hime, you _grew up_ as a Marine. It's somewhat hard to live to that exact standard, _deshi_," he defended his adoptive granddaughter, weakly but he did. "If there had been a way to, she would have grown up as a Marine but that flopped horribly. I wonder if she had joined back then, how much of this could have been avoided."

"There is no use musing on what could have been," she murmured as she waved a dismissive hand. "So exactly what positive happened beyond that tyrant being dead? Finally. I still haven't forgiven Bakazuki for delivering the confirmation of him joining the privateers when I was about to erase him from existence."

"Uncovering quite the criminal network was an achievement but the credit cannot lie with the admirals alone. We also were able to obtain three devil fruits if Whitebeard's is included from Dressrosa alone, and I actually would like you to check them over later with your own power, see if that old pirate's is still functional. Also from Punk Hazard, an additional two fruits were procured but those shouldn't require examination." He pushed up his glasses. "Vegapunk might be the genius of the millennium, but all his tools are strictly within the laws of physics. Yours are not."

"True. And Devil Fruits are a part of my clan's lore, nothing new there. I'll look into it. But you are not here to tell me things I already know. What troubles you, _Sôri-sensei_?" she asked while fixing the petrol-blue mane with pronged hairsticks.

"Please keep an open mind with what you may be requested or asked," he broached carefully. She blinked slowly as he continued. "I know better than anyone that with your information, you know a great deal of what is going on but things are changing. I want this sorted out as soon as possible as it would be nice to have the admirals unified for the next age. An age that I will not be a part of as a Fleet Admiral." A pin could drop with how quiet it was before he resumed. "With all that is going on, I wouldn't be surprised if Sakazuki does ask you for your aid."

"I'd rather try to freeze over Naraka," she deadpanned. "That idiot – ignoramus would be a compliment after all – can't even tell the difference between justice and law, so why should I even listen to someone who can't answer a simple question?"

"All your assessment questions are trick questions, _Shiroyoru_. Some people have not lived the lives to answer them." He shook his head. "Unimportant. The point is, I have chosen to take the blame for the disaster."

The temperature dropped slightly. "You're retiring? Or just joining my sister in Internal Affairs?"

"Technically, the latter, but it amounts to the same."

"It's sad to see you go. That isn't what troubles you though. What is going on?"

"What this era needs isn't me anymore so with that, I will take the blame for Dressrosa's tragedies. Will it endear me to the population there, likely not. If anything, some of the people likely saw _his _actions as necessary to free them no matter the sacrifice. How would you feel if your people were oppressed under a lie that has been going on and having to sit there with a smile on your face? From what I've heard about Viola-hime, she has had to bear with Doflamingo's rule and as displeased as she is with the damage, there are worse things. There could have been no more kingdom or he could have perverted the Reverie through intimidation, outright bribery or other methods. The buildings have been rebuilt and although the lives lost remain lost, at least it wasn't outright for nothing. To satisfy though unhappy with the results, I am willing to put myself to blame for allowing it to happen. If anything, this is better than what happened with Ohara as at least there were some lives that were saved."

Theo blinked once and twice before clearing her throat. "If I just had said yes when you told me that I was going to have command of that Buster Call, but no…"

Taking off his glasses, he sighed, looking for the first time his actual age. "How old was your mother when she became Princess of the Lost Arts?"

"Thirty-nine."

"You were not even twenty-four. Hesitation might have cost you back then, but you are still alive, which means you can still act."

"I was passed over. I had the better score than that bloody dog, and I was politically bulldozed out of a promotion to admiral just because I couldn't put an end to that bunch of fools who forgot _to read the warning at the bottom to keep their mouths shut_!" she yelled, putting her head in her hands. "And look at us now. That man, at times there are pirates who do less damage… _kami_…" Straightening, she turned to the side.

Sengoku observed her with renewed worry. He had known how much she resented Akainu, but he had not considered that her level of _that_ ability would allow her to understand in hindsight the consequences of her hesitation back then, and be frustrated beyond all measure about it. Hardening his heart, he grimly decided to play that one against her. _I want you to come out and be the example you were born to be, Princess_. "In light of his shown restraint in Dressrosa, if he approaches you, maybe you can hear him out. Some of the recent events were not to his liking either."

The look she shot him out of the corner of her eyes had only one description: thunderous. "That man flattened half the city and only went towards his only small-scale technique when he was out of ideas. A Yarukiman tree has more imagination growing its leaves to the optimum pattern."

"There are the events of Punk Hazard to consider," he pointed out. "I'm sure even Kuzan can attest to his aid during that investigation."

"And I had to stop my beloved from drinking through an entire case of Marineford Icewine afterwards." She shook her head, calming down. "I have spent enough time down here to know better than let my resentment get the best of me. Why trying to placate me about him? It won't change his faults and the reasons both of us cannot trust him with the secrets below this level."

"He's still only human and right now, I don't think he gives a damn about any of the secrets. You already know that he has, in the past, expressed interest in the position of fleet admiral which the higher ups want to support now, but I have other ideas of who my successor should be."

"I'd certainly hope so," she grumbled as she motioned for him to continue.

"They are going to keep pushing for him to advance and even _use_ Dressrosa as a springboard and inspirational picture of a disaster that the marines were able to partially avert. The Punk Hazard success is what they want as the clincher. I'm certain you don't want that or that Kuzan wants that either."

"I would never condone that idiot," she hissed as she shook her head with worry. "And they actually will push forward to have him be the fleet admiral? Have they completely lost their _minds_?" She looked like she could use a good bit of Marineford Icewine herself as she contemplated the thought. "What are they using to stop Kuzan from possibly advancing to fleet admiral with your recommendation? His age? Being my consort should be in his favor after all. Screw that, I have seniority over all of them." She stilled. "It's the true justice, isn't it. _Isn't it_?!"

"'If man is corrupt, then what is _justice_?'" he quoted sadly. "I think Kuzan _scares_ them. He is too much of a Kumori, both by blood and name actually, and it shows in everything he says and does. To put one in charge would be admitting an approaching storm, and everything out of their hands."

"And yet it is always us that have to rescue them. They still fear what it means if 'we come bearing gifts'." She shook her head again. "Can't you do anything?"

_An opening, hime. Sorry for using it_. "I cannot. _You_ however can."

"If they won't allow Kuzan, they are further from allowing anyone _I_ can influence beyond direct threats of considering the contract broken, and I'd rather wouldn't do that."

"You may not even have to make a threat," Sengoku calmly stated as he watched her eyes narrow. "If this ends up being how I see it, they will be unable to even bring him _up _as candidate. You see, there is something you two can have a mutual interest in and while it may still be awkward, you will find that listening to Sakazuki about his current problems may solve everything you need, if you play it right."

The Kumori princess pulled out a small bottle of icewine and two cups. "I am all ears."

"You mentioned the ill sentence of old. Well, that's basically the scheme." He accepted the small helping of the sweet yet tart Marineford specialty and took a long and lingering sip. "A woman too weak to live out her dreams or even awaken out of her coma is in the infirmary awaiting a treatment that even Dr. Vegapunk is unable to provide. That very same woman is the cause of a recent change of heart in the very person you detest. People often get desperate when they are at their wits' end."

"What if it's an act?" she countered as she sipped the liquid.

"He's not that good of an actor to falsify that much grief. Surely you heard of his, by now infamous, breakdown at the pier? Even he doesn't want to go through this world alone and on a whim, you could change more than just _her_ condition."

Sengoku could hardly contain his pride as she demonstrated just why _he_ had chosen to teach her back then as she caught on immediately. "The seat I was denied back then? You think he'd be willing to pay with his chair?" She started to chuckle. "_Hate-hatena_. To think that he actually managed to doubt his ways…"

"Human nature is rather surprising," Sengoku raised his glass to her as she nodded in agreement.

"And if this is the case, I will take this surprise gracefully. Who knows, maybe we can finally trust him with _that_." A cold glint filled her eyes, making them harder than flint. "_I fear the __**Danarans**__, even when bearing Gifts_. I do not like being played sensei, but I let it pass because it served a good purpose. Very well. I'll kill the flock of gulls with one strike and listen to our clueless living volcano." She got to her feet. "Tell him I am usually at the northern beach during sunrise. If you excuse me now, sir, I have pirates to sink into the vengeful sea." She saluted.

"Thank you, hime-ue. And dismissed, Sôkanjisui." Putting his glasses back on, he also got to his feet, and left the room through another door. _The only things that stop D.s are Danarans. I just hope I didn't set things in motion too late_, he thought grimly as he started the long way to the surface. _Maybe I'll go visit in on her before everything starts._

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Tsuru already knew what to expect when she heard the knock behind her office door and felt the presence of the admiral. Word had already been traveling around headquarters about his personality being very subdued as of late and upon hearing why, she could not blame him. Even her two friends were affected by the coma of the sickly female marine, Gol D. Andrea. "Come in," she called out finally.

Admiral Akainu walked in, unsure of really how to ask anything from this marine. Their interactions were rather limited and they had relatively little in common to speak of. "I need to ask you about…"

"If it's about Shiroyoru, listen up then get out because I have work to do." The admiral was glad for the blunt and to the point statement as it made it feel like less hoop jumping in preparation for the ultimate confrontation. "Your lack of understanding irks her more than anything else."

"Understanding?" he hesitantly clarified before remembering his conversation with Sengoku that started to make him doubt his place in the marines.

"You never really thought about your orders before doing them, have you?" The magma logia's silence was all the answer needed to confirm the question. "We all know you have the capability to be shrewd and cunning so why? Why thoughtlessly just go along what's given to you without thinking of the consequences? Don't you think someone with Theodora's eyes and abilities would not have seen your talent in an assessment all these years ago and lament the wastage?"

He cleared his throat before answering carefully. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I never had a reason to question my actions before and apparently, the higher ups see fit for that trend to continue." Tsuru's eyebrow rose slightly in interest at the slight bit of information that the admiral likely should not have revealed but she said nothing as he continued. "Without hearing anything about what I'm doing wrong before or being punished, can we assume we're only doing the right thing? I never thought to personally analyze my actions after the mission _until_ my last mission: Punk Hazard."

"Then I can tell you why she called you _baka_ ever since you joined the Navy. If you are interested that is."

"I would appreciate it," he said with a slightly bowed head. _Have I really been so naive about my actions?_

"First. What are the two possible meanings of _baka_?" Tsuru's intense stare nailed him, dared him to _think_.

He frowned. "Idiot. And…" He bowed his head even lower, suddenly feeling exactly like the implication that had stuck to him the last 28 years, even if only behind his back amongst the more… considerate Marines. "_Foolish_. _Naive. Dense_. Especially if used as a pun on my given name. And calling myself _inu_… what must she think…"

"The word _baka_ conveys the idea better than anything else. With that in mind, the only advice I can give you is to try to understand Theodora-hime's conviction to always try to understand," Tsuru finished.

Glancing into her eyes, he gave a small smile and nod. "Thank you for your time," he said softly but there was an underlying strength to the words that made the female marine smile as he swept away dramatically.

_There might be hope for you yet…_

The minute he was outside the offices and strolling, watching the recruits and new marines be given their training, he felt a sense of ease and hope. _Hopefully, soon…_ A gull landed in front of him however, message clutched to its beak and it glared up at him with its beady eyes. "You better not peck me like last time," he grumbled as he reached for the message. Reading it carefully, the hope within him ignited immediately as he incinerated the message. The gull squawked in protest at the sudden rise in temperature before Akainu sighed. "What? You wanted a reply?"

* * *

_It's __**freezing**_, Sakazuki thought as he pulled his coat around himself. Well, if he had to be honest, it was not really that cold, but his own anxiety at talking to what amounted to his old rival about his desperate quest made him shiver, and the breeze coming from the sea didn't make him feel any better. But turning into magma around _her_ was out of the question. After all the years she had spent in the shadows, he was not even sure any longer how strong she really had become, since he also didn't know how strong Aokiji really was any longer – the way he'd _massacred_ that harpy of a woman, Monet, hadn't shown anything. _Will she really listen? Or was Sengoku just yanking my chain? Then again, would he really do something like that when Andrea's welfare is in the air with her as the only way?_

"The sea is calm today," her cool voice cut into his thoughts. "It seems it will be a nice day."

Shaking himself, he stepped by her right, mindful of the fact that she was left-handed. _At least she doesn't have that blasted sword on herself today_. "Not for me."

"My condolences," she stated tonelessly, not facing him. "I was not aware I would have to arrange a _Rite of the Dead_ before we have a new Fleet Admiral, but I am sure the Great Blue will take good care of her."

He gritted his teeth at the jab. _Are you trying to reel me up? _"If that was the case, it would be even harder to keep news of this out of all her brothers' ears. Given that one of them has a disposition towards the paranormal, that is quite the feat. But in any case, she still hasn't been considered dead by Dr. Vegapunk and I won't give up. She's still there breathing and that means I can still help her somehow."

"And why are you then even talking to me? As far as I know, the only other reason that would put you within my range is down the cellar, that is, work, and for that I have a snail."

"Actions speak louder than words, Shiroyoru," he grunted as he tried his best to stay patient and not retort angrily. _Not like you would even be likely to consent to converse with me over the Den Den Mushi anyway… you always delegate me to one of the other coordinators_…

She smirked. "Very well then. _Sakazuki-taishô_. What is it you want from Kumori no Theodora that is so desperate you would talk to me face to face?"

"I have… heard that you can help me. Help her…" His fist tightened as he had thought on her condition. She was supposed to be so strong and outspoken but now was so frail and delicate. The thought turned his stomach before he turned his attention to find himself the recipient of an intense gaze. "I will tolerate any ire you feel towards me or hatred but if there's the slightest chance she can be spared from what she is suffering, I will take that chance."

"How bad is it really?"

Sakazuki had trouble containing his surprise at the empathic tone. "The consumption of a devil fruit for her, given the nature of her palm's scar, is essentially suicide. In the time it took for her to have the fruit extracted, part of her palm had… died. It doesn't look decayed but it's not really alive either. Isshô said her breathing sounded weaker during her punishment and her footsteps began to falter even more as time wore on. You are aware she was in charge of the rebuilding effort if you could call it that?"

"I may have received reports of such a thing," Shiroyoru said vaguely, but her eyes were oddly emotional, which the magma logia found unusual to happen within his presence.

"It began small they said. Her coughing up blood or bleeding from the scar we had been accustomed to and dealt with but those tremor powers… Whitebeard's fruit did not completely vanish from her. It's obviously a good deal weaker and it seems to only produce minute pulses but it was enough to concern Vice Admiral Isshô. She pushed herself more and more each day it seems until her first building was done. After that building was done and approved, she became fanatical about proving she was changed."

"I have checked the Gura-Gura no Mi earlier, it's intact, ready for another user. Her body seems to have copied that fruit's power to some extent; but from what I know, she should have taken a break afterwards, not work like hell," she considered. "In other words, she has worked herself into an early grave, if you pardon the saying."

"It wasn't pretty," he winced as he remembered the joke she had made a while ago. The smile she had worn seemed so far away. "She normally suffers from narcolepsy but according to those two, she did not have a single instance of it happening during the whole rebuilding process except near the very end, where her condition sharply dropped. Her appetite was that of a normal person but that is not normal for her. When I saw her after the mission to Punk Hazard, she looked like a ghost of herself walking through Marineford. Seeing her run towards the pier happily clenched my heart." He paused as if waiting for her to make a jab at him but continued after she remained quiet. "Then she tripped right before she got to me. I caught her but… she bruised and I felt how thin she had become. I'm not going to lie and say she is relatively unscarred but for her to get hurt that easily concerned me. Her will to live was stronger than I had seen it before but her body couldn't keep up."

"What if she's meant to die?" Shiroyoru asked theoretically. "Not everyone gets to pick whether they can keep living or when they die so how do you know that this isn't her time? Just wondering."

"It can't be her time," he frowned as he remembered the times Andrea had grabbed his hands to the latest bit of training she would demand from him, the inane doodles she would leave over his paperwork or the times she slept peacefully. The stubborn woman who he watched change when she met truly corrupt pirates could not die. _I've lost everything once. That's why I became a marine. I can't do it again_. "It _can't_," he repeated. _Are you trying to make me beg, Shiroyoru_?

Moments passed, and the sun's rays started to flood the city behind them. Finally, she asked, "Who has told you about me? I can tell the number of people who know of that ability on one hand."

The admiral decided to avoid the question as it would likely not be news to the powerful woman. "I was not told the specifics but it was _strongly_ hinted that you can do something… Anything is better than this state she's in." His face showed an expression that she had not seen before and it disturbed her that something could put _him_ out of everyone in a state of misery through sheer worry. "We've never seen eye to eye and I will not deny that we've been at each other's throats but she is different. She is separate from all of this."

"Is she?" Theo inquired before giving a skeptical look. "Or is this something to amuse yourself with until you get tired and bored of her? How can I trust your word that this won't just be for not? For all I know, it's a trap of sorts."

"I have no intention of being deceptive when she's involved especially," he growled quickly, but then lowered his head as he realised that he wasn't impressing the Kumori with his attitude. "My apologies," he quickly amended.

This caused a chuckle to escape in sheer disbelief. "That serious?"

"She's barely out of her teenage years but yet she thinks… She was convinced she is going to die before me. That is the most frustrating thing that someone you care about more than half your age is so certain they are going to face death. She already has told me to 'find her a pretty gravestone' with a serious face. How the hell would you take the person you care about to be so relaxed about death?" He took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "She is at the age when a few marines even join late. Regardless, she has shown promise with a dream that she had to abandon once before because of her medical history. I will never… No, I refuse to have to watch her abandon what she wants because…" He tone shook quickly as he realized he had a tear run down his cheek.

Theo watched him carefully, seeing the cracks form in that shell of his that had been his persona for nearly three decades, and suppressed her surprise. _Now look at that. I wonder what my emotion compass would read on him. Sen-sensei was right – right now, I have the world in my hands again. I used to think sometimes that he's got the wrong devil fruit with that attitude. Good to see the emotions now match the temperature_. "Because of what, _Sakazuki-san_?" she pried sternly.

"I love her…" he said as he touched his cheek. The warmth of the tears contrasted with how he felt on the inside, as icy as Theodora's legendary life-stealing cold. "I love her that the mere thought of losing her is worse than any hell I could think of. Or you." _No point in clinging to pride. By Marine standards, she's a fucking princess, and if begging will save Andy, I will beg_. "Is there the slightest chance you'll consider at least seeing her condition?" he asked weakly, his throat tight at the possibility she might just outright reject the notion.

She was silent again for a while, and then, she faced him outright, the eyes as judging as they had been when she had assessed him 28 years ago, and he had failed. "Beware of Danarans, even when bearing gifts, Sakazuki. I am a Danaran. Are you really willing to fall to my whims?" she asked grimly. _Can you meet my eyes, foolish man?_

"What would you have me do?" he asked slowly as he looked into her eyes. He felt nothing could make him any more low on the scale of things, but he knew that if he looked away, she'd leave. _Eyes of a judge, posture of a fricking queen, and that ability Vegapunk hinted at. Just what have you become?_

"I'll do it. But I won't do it for you, or for free." She stepped backwards, closer to the sea, letting the waves lap at her boots and freeze on contact. "You do realise why you are admiral and not I?"

Realization at what exactly she would ask in exchange struck him quickly. "Why do you think I'm an admiral, if I may ask?"

"Are you that slow still, Sakazuki-san? Oh well. Let's put it like that. The guy with the lower score got promoted because he made the decision to go to Ohara while the up-to-then favoured candidate for Sengoku's successor as admiral hesitated and ended up torching Madrigal Island, which was of no political interest, unlike an island of foolish scholars." She glared, the chill in the air suddenly intensifying. "You are the replacement for a reluctant, 23-year-old me, and _you know it_. Well, I've lived in the cellar long enough to lose hesitation. But it's your decision. What is truly important. That seat you cling to? Or the woman in the ICU under Vegapunk's eyes slowly drifting closer to a _Rite of the Dead_?"

"You're making me pick?" he asked with an incredulous tone. "Me getting that seat over you will cause you to turn a blind eye to a woman that possibly only _you_ could help?" He paced slowly, the pain coursing through his chest increasing as he imagined not seeing her smile again or the possibility of never hearing her laugh with amusement. He remembered reassuring her that she could be a fine marine and training her. _What would I be anymore without her in my life?_

"You knew I wouldn't help you for free. And yet, here you are. Asking your greatest rival, begging her to help you. That simply raises the question if you finally have an idea of the things that are truly important in life…" she twirled a knife she had pulled from nowhere around her fingers, "or is it just a flight of fancy? In the latter case, there is no reason for my side to help you." The blade disappeared again.

"That's blackmail," he spat bitterly before remembering he had essentially done the same thing to Andrea when they first met. "Have you finally become as cold as your element, _White Night_?"

"I never hid what kind of power goes with my name and my birthright," she corrected tonelessly. "The truth of the Navy is in my hands, and if there is one thing I have learnt from _you_, it is indeed that sometimes the end justifies the means. Besides… about ten years ago, I challenged you to a duel to the death, and I hate things unfinished."

_I taught her that. I, no-one else_. Akainu had trouble controlling his breathing at realising into _what exactly_ **he** had turned the _Demons' Apprentice_, albeit unwittingly. "I never would have thought you would master politics to a higher degree than the Elder Stars while being less than half their age. What are your demands?" _What kind of monster did I create?_

"All from two decades in the shadows. Well. First of all, you pass. For the first time in your life." She nodded in approval. "I will heal your Andrea. Including that lack of life of hers, and don't ask me how I can do that. For that, you and I will fight for your seat, that is, a staged fight – in other words, a fight without any lasting damage to each other. You lose, you step down, you won't become Fleet Admiral. And when all that is over, I maybe, just maybe tell you why exactly you have never won against me, and what kind of world we actually live in. _Sakazuki-taichô_." She paused. "If you accept, name the time and place for our fight. I would prefer to start with the battle first."

_Andrea would be displeased with the conditions, _he mused before a mental image of her in the coma flashed before his eyes again. _But she doesn't have to know… for now._ "I think I would find Punk Hazard a most appropriate place for a confrontation. You would also dislike the climate and mold it to your liking," he hinted vaguely at the island's current environment and he thought it a fitting gesture for her to remake what he destroyed.

"You mean the fact you turned it into a blazing inferno after destroying the Shinokuni gas?" She smirked, sensing his surprise. "I am the Sôkanjisui of the Special Forces. Being aware is in my job description. Well, it's good enough – the island is dead after all. When then?"

"As soon as possible," he suggested with a slightly optimistic tone. "I don't want to take the chance of her life force running out while we wait for a day to fight. The day after tomorrow?"

"In the evening, yes. Meet me at the Submarine docks tomorrow. We'll take the _Trafalgar Astute_," she confirmed with a grim nod, giving the name of her submarine. "And don't worry about her life force. I'll check in on her later, and make sure she'll survive until I can take care of her properly." To Sakazuki's surprise, she offered her hand.

The marine soon-not-to-be admiral knew the sincerity of the situation as it stared him in the face. She – the highest Grand Military Name – would not offer to shake his hand if she was going to go back on her word or had no intention of following through. "I'd appreciate your discretion and haste with this matter," he replied with a lighter heart as he shook her hand.

However, the smirk on her face quickly made his relief twist slightly as she let go. A whirl, a swish of the coat, and the head of the Kumori clan (and Kuzan's wife) took her leave, but stopped about four meters away from him. "Oh, Sakazuki-san. Just a simple question before I go to check on her."

"A question?" he asked cautiously as he knew better than to just accept everything at face value now. Especially since he had an alarming record when it came to Shiroyoru's _simple questions_. "Does it have to do with her or is it about something else? Either way, I'm not in a position to deny this question, am I?"

"Well, it's more of food for thought I admit." Smirking over her shoulder, she continued, "You've become interesting, Bakazuki. How far would you go for love, and what are you willing to forfeit for it? Just something to consider until your beat-down." With this, she disappeared in a shower of blue-glowing white _something_ that made way for the city.

He watched after where she was for a moment before turning to trudge to find a place to rest. If this was going to be resolved as soon as possible, he needed his wits about him. He knew that he had signed away one of the things he had taken pride in as a marine but he thought of how frail his Andrea was, lying in her bed, eyes closed and unaware of the events happening. _You knew what you were getting yourself into_, he told himself as he felt some of the heat around his body flare at thinking of the situation he may have put himself into. Unbidden, the last stanza of an old poem he'd read as a cadet came to mind. _God appears, and God is light, to those poor souls who dwell in night, but does a human form display, to those who dwell in realms of day.__ Did I really just walk into this willingly?_


	3. Κοσμικη Καταστροφή

Enjoy the fight scene ^_^ and please note that the title is Ancient Greek for 'The End of the World'  
Please let us know what you enjoy :o

A big thanks to MaltWarrior for your reviews :D We've already got quite a few interesting things planned ahead, so I hope you enjoy and stick with us :)

We do not own One Piece - That is property of Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**Chapter 03: Κοσμικη Καταστροφή**

_All hope abandon, ye who enter here – Dante Alighieri, Divina Commedia_

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

"Everyone but Vegapunk, out," Theodora ordered the attendants of the still unmoving vice admiral. Her gentle puffs of breath was reassuring and proof that she was indeed alive but just a quick glance at a few of the machines nearby did indeed point to how grave the situation was. _Not that I need that to tell me her state of health_, she thought with a touch of amusement. The legendary Elemental Cardinal Logia devil fruit she had consumed as a wedding present – the Zero-Zero no Mi – allowed her as a subset skill to sense any form of energy, including life (something she had found out by grievous anger and accident). _How can someone be still alive in the first place with that kind of life force, or better, lack of? She must have flat out refused to die_, the Danaran concluded. As the medics made no attempt to move, the punishment was afoot. "_I said out! I am in no mood to argue with you sillies_," she hissed, trickling Haki into her speech.

As the medical personnel rushed out in droves, she saw out of the corner of her eye that the right hand of the comatose woman twitch ever so slightly. It was barely a motion, but still, it held promise. Her breathing was still steady however and did not waver, even as Theodora approached for an even better look. "What do you think?" Vegapunk finally asked as he motioned towards the vice admiral. "I realize you likely never knew her but to see she still has some life in her…"

"It is rather confusing I admit. Her body shows signs of a lifelong mistreatment – from herself. She should not be alive. And well, I do not know her personally, but…" Theo shook her head. "Let's say she brought a few too many things upon herself. But I am not here to heal her right now. I am just going to make sure she will not die." A flicker of the wrist, and the door slammed shut, covered in glassy, glowing ice that caused the moisture to condense in thick clouds around it.

"Just please be careful when examining her," Vegapunk cautioned and when he saw the beginning of an icy glare, he quickly explained himself. "That palm seemed to trouble Natsuko-hakase quite a bit and apparently has brought some pain to some devil fruit users touching it. Since we've never had another person like her to know how this works, we can only assume she can't control it or that starburst patch of skin around it is changing how her scar works. Also, due to the research you allowed me to conduct on your abilities after gaining _that_ subset skill, I am aware just how dangerous Cardinal level is, even amongst other Logia."

"That won't be a problem. The blood carries everything, so all I have to do is force the power into her cardiovascular system," Theo dismissed. "Had that once with someone who had four sea stone bullets in the body, and found out about the blood as a good medium. Likely, I will not be able to remove the scar, but that _dead_ look should vanish around it, even if the mark will never really fade." She cracked her knuckles. "_Absolute: Rejuvenation Stasis_." A brief white glow from the woman's palms was everything that betrayed the use of some kind of power, then it was over, and the user gone. Even the door was open again.

Vegapunk just shook his head. "A devil fruit that doesn't give a damn about physics. Nature has a weird sense of humor. But this time, we should be glad it exists."

* * *

-Evening, Marineford Eastern Docks-

* * *

As Admiral Akainu made his way to the submarine docks, he felt rather apprehensive. Being around water as a magma logia sometimes made him uneasy despite the fact he could theoretically create a land bridge but that was too tiresome to be practical, unlike for the users of the ice series. The prospect of being surrounded by water in a metal can only made that feeling a bit much but he would endure. _Andy would laugh at the idea of me being antsy over a stupid submarine… Whatever, let's get this over with._ Glancing up, he noticed the supplies being loaded and was curious. "This won't take long to reach Punk Hazard correct?" he asked one of the submarine mechanics.

The man stared blankly back before chuckling. "You're taking the fast route, Admiral Akainu. That involves going quite a bit under the sea."

"…How far under?" _No one better crack an underwater volcano joke while we're en route._

"Oh, just ten clicks, sir," a man's voice behind him stated casually before yelling at the ship crew to work faster. "I'm Captain Meredith, STOC. The _Trafalgar Astute_ is my boat, and the lead of its class. This class is the only in the world that can go to the bottom of the Red Line without needing bloody coating if you may remember. Sôkanjisui-sama is on board already since you were late."

"I see. Thank you," the admiral nodded as he moved towards the submarine, feeling apprehensive at going _10.000 meters_ under the sea. He hoped that _she_ would not be too upset about his lateness but he had taken quite a bit of time to reflect on his situation. In order to understand, he could not just hope to fight, staged or not, with his power blazing immediately and not comprehend the whole point of it all. His hand tightened on the sword he had decided to take along after realizing that there would be a high chance he would be up against the woman's famed Supreme Grade Bluesword, the Meitô _Kita Kaze_, _Northern Winds_. Rumors stated that she had found a way to combine the already extremely sharp blade with her devil fruit in battle to make it virtually unblockable lest one was an absolute master with Armament Haki, which made it extremely desirable for the blade to not touch him at all. _I wonder if there is truth to it; it would explain where exactly Kuzan learnt how to channel the pure cold from his fruit into his own sword. Just what have the shadows made of you, Shiroyoru_?

His presence was immediately noticed but ignored by the rest of the submarine's crew, which suited the gruff admiral just fine as he followed a seaman first class to a cabin for his use. _Can't get distracted from what I need to do or rather, not do. How do you mentally prepare yourself for a fight you know that you aren't just going to lose but __**must**__ lose?_ It went a good deal of his pride to intentionally throw a fight but does it count when you are certain you could not win it in the first place? _It'd also have to be convincing otherwise no one would believe it either… But I'm certain she's already thought of that and more._ As he moved past the sailor into the room, they partially brushed arms. "Excuse me," the admiral said automatically without thinking. _That strength_… There was little doubt. The teen that was basically the lowest-ranking person on board was at least fifteen times stronger than the average armed marine soldier. _Did she change the minimum Doriki standard for Special Forces too? What is it you __**don't**__ think about?_

"Pardon me, admiral." The crewmate kept on going without thinking any further on the encounter but Akainu pondered that in that small instance, he had noted the strength hidden within a common crewmate of _her own staff._

_If only all of us could have such an impressive staff on our ships…_ He had been doing a lot of thinking about his actions and now, his thoughts turned to his main crew and he frowned slightly. _I wonder what standard I hold them to… is it enough?_ The frown became a bit more pronounced as he recalled a few of them having difficulty at typical seagoing tasks. _Or is it more political garbage I'm realizing that I've been surrounded by?_ He sighed on the realization that right now, he could do next to nothing about that. _First things first… This fight then Andy getting better is what I need to focus on_. A gong sounded through the submarine, signaling that they had left port… and now were submerging. _All the way to the bottom of the sea_.

Now that the submarine was in motion, the sinking feeling that the admiral felt returned and he gripped his sword even harder to keep his focus. _I can't feel anyone in Marineford anymore… not that you feel the same with Haki as you did before. They better take care of you Andrea. _

Eyelids heavy, he made his way to the cot as he knew there would not be much to do on the way over so he might as well rest and conserve his energy.

* * *

-Next evening-

* * *

"Surface, surface," Captain Meredith ordered. Going straight past Fishman Island, they had, thanks to being a submarine, avoided the Kraken that ruled these depths. While he had told the magma logia that they would go down 10.000 meters, saying so was not quite correct: Going to the New World by submarine took one down to 9646 meters, a good deal above the underwater paradise. Nonetheless, _Trafalgar Astute_ class fast attack submarines were built for a maximum depth (≈15,000 m) that exceeded the actual maximum depth of the Great Blue (≈11,000), just to be _really sure_ they would not be crushed by the sea, and thus a trip to Fishman Island was simply laughable. _I am so going to sell tapes of that fight_…

"Surfacing, sir," the helmsman confirmed. "ETA Punk Hazard, 25 minutes."

Theo stood in the middle of the control room with the captain. "Very good. Proceed captain."

"Ma'am." Meredith nodded curtly and returned to his command post, yelling orders that were to make sure they would have a nice, slow ascent.

* * *

Sakazuki ran his hand through his short hair as he walked through the submarine. He had heard the alert signifying that they were ascending to surface. _I'm willing to wager that she's already preparing herself for the fight. I don't know whether I am mentally… There is so much at stake that I don't understand. And frankly, I don't know very much about the way she or Kuzan fight. The way he took care of Monet was not a proper show of his abilities. That was simply an execution. Unfortunately, __**my**__ way to fight is __**famous**__._

It was not long before he found her, looking regal as she watched her subordinates carry out their orders with ease. To his dismay, he did notice that she did take her sword along. "I see that you brought a weapon," she noted.

"Can't charge in without one in this case," he gruffly muttered as he felt his hand drift towards the blade. "It would prove deadly, wouldn't it?" There was a very slight approving nod he could see but it lasted for only a second that he swore it must have been a trick of the lights in the submarine. That very light was gleaming off of her weapon ominously as if it itself agreed with his statement.

"Well, it would not be the smartest idea not to I agree. We will arrive shortly. I hope you ate properly, because it will be your last meal in a while."

The small amount of rations he did consume did not sit well in his stomach as he thought on her statement but he had been conserving his energy carefully since boarding the submarine, trying to keep even his worrying and wondering to a minimum. "I wonder how Punk Hazard has changed over the short time I've been gone," the admiral could not help but muse. Anything would look better than how it was before, especially knowing what the island had hosted, but he knew that this conflict would dramatically warp the island in a completely different manner.

"From what our scout units could tell, sir, it's a flaming hell," one of the bridge crew reported. "You burnt it pretty badly. Landing might only be possible via the Sôkanjisui's power."

The magma logia however merely nodded quietly as he thought on his powers. Normally or at least in the past, he would have taken pride at his power warping an environment so dramatically. In one regard, it could be a great way for a polluted wasteland like Punk Hazard to begin anew naturally but that would take years and years as well as the fact that it was vastly impractical. The only immediate result now was an island that would be difficult to land on and likely, would have a dramatic climate change within the first few strikes.

"Well, better than a poison swamp," Theo sighed. On cue, the entire command crew shivered, indicating a particularly nasty memory they shared.

_What kind of missions do these… __**people**__ (he refused to think something more fitting)… go on regularly?!_

"Ma'am, Sirs, we have surfaced," the helmsman reported. "Distance to Punk Hazard, one kilometer."

"Why not closer?" Sakazuki wondered.

"Periscope," the captain ordered, and after taking a look, he cursed. "The sea appears to be boiling around the island. Also, the island is under near constant volcanic activity." The admiral gave the closest thing to a sheepish grin that he had before mumbling under his breath something that sounded like an apology.

Theodora sighed theatrically. "Oh well. Not like it would be a good idea for you all to stay close in the first place. Let's go then."

The magma user shook himself and nodded grimly. "Yeah. Let's get this over with."

One trip up the ladders, one bridge of ice, and they were standing in the middle of Punk Hazard, in the crater left over from his use of _Mauna Loa_. Around her, the land quickly covered with a relatively thin layer of white ice, presumably to lower the blazing temperatures. _Even her footsteps to here are frozen_, he noted with a touch of amusement. It was not long before he just watched her, waiting to see if he would end up making the first move or if she would. Whether with words, swords, or powers would remain to be seen. To his surprise however, the first "move" was done… by the Green Den Den Mushi she wore.

"_Right. This is a duel between Vice-Admiral/Sôkanjisui Kumori no Theodora, codename Shiroyoru, and Admiral Sakazuki, codename Akainu for the Third Chair of Admiralty. Use of absolutely lethal force is strictly forbidden. The winner is the last standing or if one of both parties yields_," the voice of Captain Meredith named the conditions. "_There is no time limit. Official beginning is sunset, therefore, do your worst. Ready… fight!_" The shell flipped closed.

"Do you agree to these terms?" she asked coldly.

The admiral raised a thin brow. "You know I agree to the terms." Just then, the sun set behind Theodora, announcing the beginning of the night… and of the fight. The lessening daylight however did not mean there would be no visibility between the magma in the area surrounding them and the glimmer of ice surrounding her.

"Then come. Come and learn _who you really are_."

_I need to learn that myself,_ he thought as he steeled his resolve. The fierce difference in temperature between them caused wind to blow past them, picking up their coats to billow in the breeze. Wasting no more time, he manifests his fists quickly into the magma he was known for. The temperature spiked up slightly as he charged forward with an explosive force. His fist was hurled quickly towards the vice admiral without any further hesitation. "Dai Funka!"

And collided with the woman's _right palm_, freezing to cold, hard basalt in an instant. "_Absolute: The Buck Stops __**Here**_," she hissed.

He had barely time to pull back his real hand from inside the rapidly cooling stone, and flinched back as he realized that he had signs of _frostbite_ on his knuckles. _What the fuck_… Giving a quick look towards her, he was reminded of her devil fruit power as he saw that the very air around her was rapidly going down in temperature, condensing and freezing every drop of moisture into _snow_. Even some of the distant magma that had been freely flowing nearby was starting to slow gradually. _Crap, I forgot. That power… To cool the magma this easily, it's the end of my fight if it happens again. _Looking up, she was just calmly watching him, waiting for his next move. The ice was starting to overtake the heat generated by the magma. _So quickly she's changing the tide and that was with one move._ Tightening his fist, he had to keep trying. _That power, being able to do this to my magma… The Zero-Zero no Mi. A logia class devil fruit of the highest order – the elemental Cardinal for the Ice series that replaces water in the cycle. Its powers twist and break the very laws of physics themselves – she has the power to freeze everything she wishes to __**Absolute Zero**__, which means she has complete control over the thermodynamics in the environment. She is limitless negative energy itself, the one who is life-stealing cold. The only known way to overcome her… is the opposite cardinal, the Hoshi-Hoshi no Mi, which burns with the fire of the stars. I'll lose my hands and feet if I attack her with magma in my usual style!_ He looked around. The island was burning still, but he had a feeling that by the time it was over, it would be an hyper-arctic waste, laid into eternal stasis. _Fire and Ice. The End of The World they say is first fire… and then her power. Ultimate Ice. Her ice is two levels above Aokiji… and thus one above my magma. I can't attack her directly… unless I go to real hand-to-hand. Your honor would demand to meet me equally… that much I remember about you, Shiroyoru_.

"My turn for signatures. _Absolute… White Night_," she intoned, stepping slightly into his direction.

The admiral wasted no time as he quickly leapt up, partially propelled by his magma but he quickly detached from it so he would not get stuck in case it was frozen. And not a moment too late, as a blue-white shockwave raced over the land, covering everything in 10 cm of ice in a kilometer-wide radius around her. He flicked his wrist quickly, sending small blobs of magma soaring towards her, raining down in a vast maelstrom.

"_Absolute: Blizzard!_" The answer was just as large-scaled and ranged, as a wave of the hands generated a literal snowstorm, but being of the Kelvin Woman, it was massively colder than normal ones, freezing the blobs into pellets and blocking his view. _You'd still get hit by basalt, or_… A clinking sound alerted him. _She's blocking them, but with what? That's not her sword_… The answer came in a literal spear form out of the snowstorm – a barrage of partisans of near absolute zero temperatures. _What are these made of? Air? She froze __**Air**__?_ Dropping down, he covered himself in Armament Haki to escape the temperatures and used his sword to redirect the incoming weapons away from his body into the distance. The slight chill that passed even though he deflected the main means of that attack worried him. Just then, the storm died, and she was revealed to have one of the partisans retained, likely to block his frozen projectiles. _She's only defending_…

Maybe he shouldn't have thought that, for she rammed the spear into the ground and jumped back a good 20 meters. "Time for things to cool off! _Absolute: Freak Wave Diamond Dust_!" A sweeping gesture with both arms…

Hearing the name of the attack alone made him wince even without knowing the particulars of it. _Whatever the hell that is, I don't want to get hit with it._ He slung forward a good deal of magma while he pushed himself back using the momentum. Immediately touching the ground, he was relieved to find a part that he could dig through and he quickly went to work, melting and sinking into his element for a quick second. He had noticed that the bit of magma he threw was decimated however before completely going under the ground.

And not a moment too late, as he sensed that over his now sealed burrow raced a _roller_ – the eponymous _Freak Wave_ – made of fine white Zero element ice dust, gaining momentum the further it went. _And that's not even a lethal technique? Gods!_

Quickly surging through the ground, he burst out suddenly, sword in hand as he quickly approached her but even this would prove ineffective. His eyes widened when she parried the attack easily and in almost a _bored_ manner. "That's a bit different," she said with a cold smile as he felt the temperature sharply drop around them.

Dashing back from her, Akainu's jaw tensed when he noticed that even his breaths were foggy. _I'm made of magma but even the air around me is below freezing!_

"Bladework… fine. Let's step this up a little." And she did – instead of attacking with direct cold, Sakazuki found himself quickly in a heated swordfight. (Only that it was so about -20°C around them, but hey.) "Why do you fight, Sakazuki-san?" she asked as they locked blades, or more specifically, she redirected his attempt at doing so into him stumbling, augmented by a strange kick that connected yet not. "You've come here, not knowing anything beyond that you need help." She blocked his next strike. "What is it you want? And who are you?"

His attacks getting parried did bother the admiral but her words cut deeper than any sword would. "You have…" he grunted as another attack was deflected. "You're the only one who can help." She pushed him back easily and he barely dodged the next attack. "If our experts can't help, I have to go take extreme measures and given how we interact, asking for your help qualifies." He panted as he had failed to land a single scratch on her but she stood there, seemingly unaffected. Even the sweat on his brow was beginning to feel chilly as it ran down his face.

And then he had to jump. "Rankyaku, Half-Moon Sweep." A rear spinning kick, on the height of his waist, and a visible, crescent-shaped arc of cutting energy came out of the Rokushiki attack, and he could sense the _Haki_ in the attack, weak but there. _That would have hurt. A lot. _"That isn't what I asked you. You are full of doubts, finally starting to see the world, and yet you seek to battle your old rival." Attack, parry, evade, counter. "What is it you see? This battle is a representation… of what is happening to you. Help… is just another answer to another question."

"What if I tell you I want to live free?" She saw a slight smile on his face and had to block a quick downward thrust of his sword. The sudden pressure was surprising as his eyes were seemingly glowing with his power, unable to manifest completely in the environment around them. Redirecting him again, she aimed a right-handed punch at his face, which he parried in the same manner. _Ungh. She's a woman, but her physical strength… well, I shouldn't expect anything less from the "monster woman" who trained under __**Garp**__. I can tell it's too close a call to say I am truly stronger in that department_…

The night passed, in a back and forth manner, rotating between weapons, devil fruit powers and hand-to-hand, although there was little distinction between when and how she wielded her sword and using hand-to-hand. Time seemed insignificant after the moon would eventually go down to reveal the sun and soon, vice versa. The conflict between the two was all encompassing in terms of time and neither would relent on the assault. What however became clear to Sakazuki was that he didn't know anything. _Is there anything, __**anything**__ I truly know? Anything_. He was faced with an opponent that couldn't be beaten with his powers, something he was too unused to. He prided himself on not being weak, but as the nights and days passed, it became apparent that all his physical strength and his devil fruit could not match this unshakable woman's _sheer skill_. Vastly superior in Haki, both in power and skill, she could land blows on him where other Haki users failed to even scratch him. And whatever she could use to heal Andy, it apparently affected her own recovery too. Any attack he launched was countered with a tactical skill and elegance he didn't think was available in their generation. But the worst was her state of mind. _I've never fought someone who has no need for the meaning of fear any longer. Why doesn't she get shaken? A Conqueror's Haki user whose root for Haki is pure, ice-cold resolve. No ambition, no dream_… At least, he had remembered why her physical attacks were so _explosive_. _The Grandmaster of Hakkage-ryû_…

* * *

-Day Six-

* * *

The hat he wore had long since been lost in the fight but such minor things were no longer his concern. He could taste ash in his mouth as his powers were so limited that he had to focus on keeping his power insular in order to protect his organs from the sheer cold around him. The environment around them had long since inverted from what it was when they disembarked the submarine, changing from a blazing inferno to an arctic waste where snow fell and icy winds bit through his clothes. _She doesn't even have to freeze me any longer. The weather does that for her. All she does is making sure it stays that way_. Currently, they were trading off blows with the bare hands and booted feet, and despite it all, he felt the same as he did at the end of the first day. Her questions were still ringing in his ears and only his answers were keeping him fighting. _She won't accept my reasons until I give them to her and I will. Even with my __**fists**__ if necessary!_ "Have I provided any answers to the questions you asked before?" he asked dryly as he walked around her cautiously. The area directly next to her was almost frigid where even the very air felt thick and difficult to move through so he was trying to subtly keep his body going in the safest way he could.

"Nope," she stated. "Apparently you prefer to stay ignorant," she continued, and twisted her fist in front of his gut, only inches away.

The fact that he left his guard open made him wince but that was until he felt the force of the blow hit him. The feeling however was not that of a normal punch, which he had been expecting but it felt like a force beyond the punch was launched: the air in his lungs was suddenly forced backwards, and thus he stumbled back, coughing up blood from the shock. _My lungs_… He had no time to react though, as she followed up with the right knee… which _exploded_ in the same area, forcing out the remaining air he had, leaving him gasping as he desperately brought some distance between them. _What did she do? I know that I know this style, but where_… Suddenly, another blow struck, this time against his jaw, and only the fact he had accidentally dug himself into the ground a little left him where he was, albeit with a ringing ear. _No way_… Instead of standing right in front of him, Shiroyoru stood about 20 meters away, the left hand still extended in the palm strike that somehow had managed to transcend the distance between them. The fight from his cadet days came back to mind as he pulled himself into a crouch. _She… really mastered __**that**__. I am fighting the Grandmaster of the __**Eight Shadows**__ combat style. She has mastery of the very air around her… including the air I breathe. A strike, and a vacuum barrier will block my attacks, and her own blows are enhanced with 'air pressure' to make up for her lack of upper body strength as a woman. And she can send her blows flying through the air. And that means Kuzan is exactly as high as her in this style… I… I have no answer to give, but then again_… He shook his head to clear it, having at least one answer for her. "I don't but… It is difficult to answer, when one does not understand the question."

Her gaze noticed him move his jaw to the side slightly, as if trying to feel out how much damage was done to it without outright physically touching it. _So you remember this one now, don't you? And at least you've come closer to the primary answer_. "Do you remember the assessment question you failed back then?"

It always was difficult thinking of one's failures and this was no different, but it was all too easy to remember them. "Do you think I would still fail it?" he asked as he coughed a little more blood into his palm. His ribs ached painfully and he suspected that at least a couple were cracked by the onslaught she had inflicted on him. The fact they were almost a week into the fight did not help when his stomach was trying to protest against both the pain it went under and the emptiness it felt.

"I don't know. Why do you not try to find out?" She smirked.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" he replied with a weak chuckle as he felt the magma below his feet surge slightly as he gathered up his power. _I need to be careful with how I fight or I won't last long enough to find that answer._

"Well then. What…" A soru, and her shin crashed into his middle. "is…" A slap infused with haki against his other cheek he could barely block. An elbow to the chest, and he was sent stumbling back, "_justice?_" She landed in a backflip away from him, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

He touched his chest gingerly to assess the damage while he stared at her, his jaw reddened with the sheer cold. "That's not a very specific question," he said as he touched his face in attempt to warm his body before the next wave of blows would surely commence. "There's a lot of justices." He knew that he in a way, had one type and that Borsalino as well as other marines had all their different types of justice.

"Well, that's better than the last time when you insisted on the law." She smirked in approval. "Well, since it's better, let's continue the 'discussion', shall we."

"So… I'm getting warmer?" he smirked as he sank into the ground with some difficulty as the cold air and partially frozen ground made it difficult but he had his reasons and those would carry him through this challenge. He erupted out behind Theodora, sword in his hand, it glowing red as it was ignited with his volcanic heat.

"Right now, it's only getting _much colder_, baka," she stated in dismay, sending the temperature tumbling down by 600 Kelvin.

* * *

-End of Day Six-

* * *

_How long has it been now? Nearly twelve nights and eleven days, hasn't it? And I still have no answer. But I am finally starting to understand what they all saw with me. I really don't think as much about everything around me as required, do I?_ Sakazuki thought bitterly. _I am quite sure there is some absurdly simple answer to the assessment question, but I just don't see it_. Today, Shiroyoru had proven the rumors about her creating a practically unblockable cutting attack true… and cleaved the former lab of Vegapunk and Caesar Clown in half. _Absolute: Executioner's Sword. Sublimation cutting. She channels her element into her blade, concentrates Cold energy into a glowing white, ultra-long sword with blue edges that cuts by instantly converting matter from a solid or liquid into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target. It consumes the heat in the surroundings, which means the cut freezes. Fuck it. It's even colder now due to this and… She crushed my sword first with sheer swordswomanship, and then, as an afterthought, cleaved through the fucking mountain behind me._ On the horizon, the last light of the tenth day was saying its farewell as the nearly new moon rose over Punk Hazard. _What am I missing?_

"Can you answer it yet?" she smiled almost casually as she waltzed over, her footsteps cooling the land ever more with each track left into the ground. The magma logia had done his best to stir up the earth underneath and around but it was only so long before that option would start to get limited and soon cease. Her sword seemed to hiss as it cooled the air around it yet she was so easily swinging it through, not even feeling resistance or weight while he was breathing heavily into the ground and coughing up blood. She sheathed the blade, as he had none to counter her any longer.

"Justice?" he sputtered as he felt his jaw. _Yeah… Something's broken definitely. _His joints were starting to stiffen under the constant pressure of the cold air. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to evade her attacks but that was as of several days ago. Now, he had no choice but to block or just outright take the attack for a _chance_ to strike back. "That question?" he inquired as he hefted himself up, insides surging with adrenaline for the fight. It would numb the pain for now but it would take just another few good attacks and he would be drained yet again while she would be looking as crisp as a daisy, the only thing that betrayed the length of the fight being her hair, which now flew behind her in a messy ponytail instead of the braid of earlier; when he'd managed to land his own blows, the heavy mane had slowly but surely lost integrity.

"Do you at least have something to say?" she asked as she took the time to push back some of her stray strands of hair behind her ears so it would not obscure her vision during the fight. _Not that it was needed,_ she thought as she looked at the exhausted admiral in front of her. Her own haki would have been more than enough to dodge anything he could throw at her, _especially_ in the state he was in. _The fact he's able to still move is quite a testament to his strength._ "It would be wasteful if you got nothing out of this. It's been twenty-eight years. Are you telling me that in nearly _three decades_ you have not come up with an answer? It is easier than you might think."

The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant red as the star illuminated the clouds from below. Unlike the start, the gleam of the ice was brighter and more numerous than the heat of the magma. He felt disorientated as he tried to think but the cold air was making it difficult as the adrenaline from earlier was fading. "How can I answer something I don't know?" he wheezed finally. His body ached and he could barely even picture Andrea's smile as his mind felt like it was about to shut down from the chill around them.

To his surprise, Theodora laughed and smiled in approval. "Correct." Suddenly, she let the extra chill she had laid into the air fall. "This is the correct answer."

"What?"

"The correct answer is, _I don't know_, Sakazuki-san."

"This must be a joke. 'I don't know' isn't an answer… is it?" he retracted hesitatingly, suddenly not so sure about that any longer.

"The first step is always to admit that you have no idea, but then, one should devote one's energy towards learning so one _knows_." She laughed again. "Tstststsu. Is that so hard to believe?"

He weakly groaned into his palm as he thought on the words. "I suppose after everything is said and done, it's not so unbelievable after all." Theodora had an almost entirely different attitude towards her and the amused cheer was almost contagious but his body protested at the thought of moving. His mind was at a sharp contrast with his body however. _So… The fact __**I don't know**__ is what she wanted back then and now? I still don't fully understand what exactly she's getting at, but maybe… maybe that's the point. 'Understanding' means I have thought on the subject and deduced the meaning correctly, but until now, I didn't even know that I don't know!_ He coughed weakly. Now that some of the chill had retracted and his warmth began to surface with his body, the fingertips and skin exposed to the air had started to sting with pain as the numbness faded.

She gave him a playful wink with the fingers, beckoning him to fight. "Come, let us fight to our hearts' content. I can tell from here you will only last another six hours, let's make the most of them. Come, _admiral_. Once more."

He could not help the weak laugh as she invited him. "I am an admiral am I not?" He was in a slight crouch when he felt his legs manifest into his devil fruit element and he launched himself towards her, fists ready in a punch. _I need to fight with and for my heart._ Instead of aiming straight for her however, he punched the ground in front of her, causing it to explode with heat as he surged his powers in and out of the ground. The magma around the ground that did not fly into the air was rather slow moving and heavy, but it would serve a purpose and that was to impede her. _Even for a moment, a few seconds, or an instant, I need to take an opening!_

"Hate-hatena, Sakazuki-san. _Chill out, White Night!_" she ordered, turning the magma back to basalt with the lower-class version of _White Night_. At the same time, she reached for him, the hand encased in silver-white armament haki, and launched him in a shoulder throw. "Subterfuge won't work. The ground is chilled five meters down from where I stand now. It will steal all the heat you pour into it. Come. Face me."

The heat he had worked hard to re-gather wavered slightly and he shrugged off the magma that was cooling rapidly. _Screw it,_ he thought as he raised his fist. _Weapons and devil fruits are nothing compared to her own. I need to face her with my strength for it's all I have left! _The motions were sluggish and slow but the fact that he still went through them was impressive as she effortlessly dodged every tackle, every punch and even an attempt at a headbutt. He felt the beginning of a smile when he slipped on the icy ground and Theodora tried to kick him only for him to reach for her leg in an attempt to subdue her. "Damn," he chuckled as he impacted with the ground but quickly went into a roll so that he would not be stuck on the ice more than necessary. "I know we've been here quite some time, but I was hoping I'd be at least a little faster."

"I am afraid that the only person in the Navy faster than me uses a devil fruit to do so, Sakazuki-san. I am a woman, that means I can't rely on being stronger than my opponent, so I trained the agility that comes with my sex," she grinned, waving again. "Borsalino-nii only is faster since he's going at the fucking _speed of light_."

"That only means he falls faster when tripped up," he countered with a smirk as he touched his shoulder gingerly. He did not realize how much it hurt near the joint when he landed on the ground earlier. "I may not be as fast as either of you, but I'm not a tortoise either."

"How about showing me instead of boasting?"

He raised his eyebrow as it felt like he was getting challenged to a game of tag. "You're on." He touched his knee quickly, making sure it would be fine for what he was trying to do before using his magma to propel himself forward but quickly dissipating it when he got close to her. "You're it," he grinned as he was about to reach for her shoulder when she leaned backwards to avoid the hand. What she did not expect was for him to clench his fist and bring that elbow down sharply.

She deflected most of the force to the side but the biggest victory she saw was what was reflected in his eyes. The hope and determination were a lot better than the grim resolution he used to carry around with him like a cloak. _Much better._ "You're not all hot air after all," she teased.

"I try."

The following hours were nothing like the fierce, grim _duel_ before. Trading blows and mild insults, it resembled more an extremely intense spar between equals… and when the sun finally set, it was over. In the crater again, Theo attacked him one more time, and Sakazuki had not the energy to evade or defend. _It's over. Finally over_, he thought smiling as the woman first sent him flying backwards with two kicks, then crushing into the ruined ground by using him as a springboard… and then he heard his remaining ribs break as she brought down her left heel on his chest in an axe kick from a somersault before he didn't know any longer.

"Dance of the Wheel!"


	4. Danarans Bearing Gifts, Part I

Thanks to MaltWarrior for your review! Kamikashi: "I am glad to see you actually like her. Theodora isn't meant to be easy to understand, and that won't change for a while. But here's a serving of a bit more normal mood Theo, so enjoy." Okinawa Angel: The fight scene was awesome to write and I hope you like the ending of this chapter as well!

Let us know what you like everyone! Feedback is awesome ^_^

We do not own One Piece - That is property of Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**Chapter 04: Danarans Bearing Gifts, Part I**

_Whatever it is (she offers), I fear the Danarans, even when (they come) bearing gifts! – Nefertari Rameses, King of Alabasta during the Void Century_

It was pitch black when he awoke gasping for air, clenching at his throat in surprise before realizing he no longer was on the battlefield that was Punk Hazard. He felt his left arm unable to move and groaned before he tried to sit up only to slam his head into a beam. "Damn it…" he groaned as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim, barely lit room. The cold feeling of Seastone was on his arm, no doubt to prevent his powers from dangerously manifesting on the submarine while he was unconscious. His heart was beating fast as if he was still experiencing the rush of battle but he was trying to calm down and figure out what was going on because it was obvious where he was. _Not many people have a damn submarine._

Shuffling out of the cot, he carefully felt his legs protest slightly but there was relatively little pain as he walked slowly to examine where he was. "Stop moving around," he heard a voice protest and someone attempt to shove him back, who turned out to be a rather short woman with silver hair, wearing the coat and insignia of a Marine ship surgeon, the badge on the lab coat betraying the CMO of the _Trafalgar Astute_. "If you sit down, I'll wake the Sôkanjisui, Akainu-san."

He shrugged as he slumped back into the cot. Hearing his alias however felt a bit unusual now, but he was content to wait and see as the doctor moved towards another sleeping person who felt awfully familiar if his haki was informing him correctly. _That woman's a fucking queen, if I've learnt anything from that battle_. To his surprise, Shiroyoru practically _shot_ out of her own cot, deconstructed and rematerialized in front of him, bright-eyed and wide awake. _That's like Kuzan, instant waking_, he mused as he gave a polite nod to her, cautiously watching however in case but he knew that the Seastone restricting him would make any conflict pointless. "Good morning."

"Good afternoon," she corrected with a glance at her watch, smirking. "You seem puzzled," she stated, sitting down on a chair beside him. Behind her, the ship surgeon retreated to her office.

"When I woke here, I thought for a moment I was still in battle, feeling that kick. I even felt winded waking up," he admitted with a frown. "Waking up in the darkness certainly felt a bit unsettling but I suppose that explains this," he motioned towards the Seastone restraint. "But how am I healed? I know I was quite worn out and at your mercy."

"The same as for your Andrea. Consider it an act of compassion. You would have been lain up for months otherwise," she shrugged. "By the way. You had lost twenty minutes into the fight."

He sighed slightly as he poked the Seastone. _And yet it was dragged out anyway. _"How?" he asked simply as he thought on the battle. He did try and use the environment as well as his strength to his advantage as his devil fruit would be unable to overpower her own but yet… _Within twenty minutes? Shit, it would have been nice to have lost within the first day or at least a couple hours in._

"What do you think my element does? Beyond the obvious." She shook her head. "No tricks today. Basically, the Zero Element is energy control. I can steal pretty much _any_ energy… including people's _stamina_ by drenching the field in cold. The only way to beat me is to punch my lights out within about twenty minutes, give or take five, with something _big_ lest someone _wishes_ to have _one's stamina_ drained. In other words, you've been too careful. Granted, the elemental disadvantage forced it, but the principle is this."

"Lost before I even realized it," he murmured as he closed his eyes for a moment. _The others… am I on their level or is there more to our promotions than meets the eye? Shiroyoru is after all always equal to her consort, and the other way round. _"If I may ask, how do you think I fought? I want to know… No, I need to know where I am compared to the others."

"It was more than just extremely impressive… for a Vice Admiral. I am afraid that you do not quite match Kuzan or Borsalino-nii," she considered. "The only thing that would save you from Kuzan's sheer power and skill is the fact you have the elemental advantage on him. You rely too much on your strength and devil fruit, doing everything with a blunt-force approach. You may have noticed that I relied mostly on dominating the field so I could fight freely? Why do you think Kizaru's troops have mirrors on themselves? Not for being seen that's for sure…" She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong. You were more than a worthy opponent, but even more so… once you got the most basic of truths down: Understanding ignorance." In confirmation, she smiled gently. "We will arrive in Marineford in about six hours or so."

"Do I even have potential anymore?" he asked softly as he stared at his broken arm for a moment before doubt clouded his eyes. "It wasn't just me holding myself back, was it?" He shook his head to clear the thoughts before turning to Theodora with a grateful look in his eyes. "It'll be nice to be home again and for that, I thank you." Thinking of home caused his thoughts turn to Gol D. Andrea, laying in a hospital bed among the machines. "I just want this over with to make sure she's alright."

"It will be my highest pleasure. _Akarô_-san."

_Crimson Wolf? Maybe_… "Why did you call me that?" _But it sounds pretty good I admit_.

"Well, I thought you might deviate from the worst insult you can give a _Marine_, that is, being called a _dog of the World Government_, but I know your fondness for canines." She smiled and elaborated, "The wolf is known for its loyalty to its pack… but it is also fiercely independent, shrewd and cunning if necessary. It suits a thinking, not blindly following _Sakazuki_ much better than the _dog_, whose faith is blind to the point of stupidity. And about power, you can still reach so much higher if you just want to. Make no mistake, it was a true challenge for me to fight you. I was out like a light for hours from mental exhaustion. That was a _lot_ of Haki in that battle."

"Your faith in my abilities is reassuring," he murmured as he relaxed mentally. It was nice to know that Punk Hazard was not just a battle for Andrea's life but also quite the unveiling over the fog he allowed over his senses, trusting blindly. "There is a lot ahead for all these changes about to unfold isn't there?"

"Well, the last few weeks gave you a lot of food for thought, didn't they… I suggest you think about these things first before asking more questions, because the answers to the next level…" she paused, the playful air vanishing, "will require you to never betray _me_ lest you want to lose your head. In other words, let us stick to the schedule for now, that is, heal your girl and then… a few changes in rank and position. And then, you might try to find the truth, _Akarô_-san."

"The truth would be worth fighting for," he contemplated as he thought on the recent events. _The choices to make are my own… _"Do you really believe I would betray you, especially now?"

"I don't know," she answered philosophically. "But I think you might be interested enough to consider becoming like those who do know and not do so. Rest for now. I left that arm and the crack in your jaw like that on purpose, otherwise people will have a hard time believing it, even with the surveillance from the ship. I still have to bring someone back from purgatory, so, take a break, stare at the ceiling." She got to her feet. "For I will sure as hell take a nice, _long_ nap. And not on my desk." And she was gone.

_I forgot how similar she and Kuzan are in habits_. Groaning, he laid back down, still too tired to do much else plus they were on a submarine and therefore had little diversions. _I need a new sword, fuck_._ Hmm… Maybe I could try forging my own this time._

* * *

-Meanwhile: Marineford-

* * *

Helmeppo was storming through the city, an orange blur after him. _Fuck, fuck, double fuck. I'm dead if he finds out how that woman is laid up in the ICU and sensei isn't here_. Running into one of the cadets, he yelled, "Get Garp-sensei to the western docks, quickly. _Fire Fist_ is here."

It started like a stampede but began to build force as cadets scattered through the streets, intent on locating the vice admiral. The orange blur however climbed up on top of a building and tilted up his hat. The jacket he wore billowed in the breeze that accompanied his dramatic entrance. "What are they all so worried about?" he groaned as he squinted his eyes. "I'm having a hell of a time trying to feel where the hell Andy is and them freaking out isn't helping. I'm allowed to be here after all!" he grumbled as he flopped onto the rooftop, tilting his hat back over his head, intent on taking a small nap before resuming his search.

It was not long however before a great shadow blocked the sun for the dozing youth. "You're actually here, Ace." The logia took off his hat to look at his grandfather in the eye before smirking.

"I'm allowed to visit," he said with an arrogant sniff before sitting up to properly address the marine. Garp laughed at the petulant tone used. "So, where's Andy? I want to talk to her."

"You've never shown such an interest in doing so before," Garp muttered somewhat bitterly as he thought on in the past how the two of them had such a strained relationship.

"Well, things change don't they? I call you more often, I'm a damn sell out to the government and I'm actually wanting to see my twin sister so where the hell is she?" Ace demanded as some of his flames licked up and down his jacket, indicating his temperament.

"You've never been so worried about her. What's changed?" Garp pressed in hopes that Ace's attachment to his family would keep him rational but instead, he only became more hotheaded, literally.

"It's not like she's _dead_ is she, Gramps?" His question rang emptily in the air as his flames gradually began to fan higher and higher.

"She's alive, Ace. It's too dangerous for you to see her though."

The logia snorted in irritation. "Gramps, it's _always_ too dangerous to see her. Just like when we were kids, we had to be so careful because she could get hurt."

"This is different Ace. Just shut the hell up and listen." His jaw dropped but before he could shout at his grandfather, Garp's fist slammed down hard against the flame user, knocking him unconscious. "Oops," Garp facepalmed as he realized he used a bit too much strength when Ace was not expecting it. "Well, I guess I got to wait until he wakes up. Probably should have used Theo-chan's _Black Slap of Punishment_ instead of the _Fist of Love_."

True to form however, Ace came around pretty quickly, rubbing his head in annoyance – trying dissolving out of the way was pointless as his grandfather used Haki to the point of instinct. If he decided he wanted to hit something, he damn well would hit it. "Are you trying to kill me, Gramps?" he groaned.

"Will you listen to me now?" he huffed as he crossed his arms intimidatingly. The tone was one Ace was used to but it made all the recruits in the area shiver with fear as it normally promised extra training _from hell_. "First off, I like you wanting to visit Andy but what I'm curious as to what brought this change about."

"I heard some rumors okay Gramps?" he huffed but despite being annoyed at the revolutionary he called his brother, he knew how dangerous it would be to disclose where exactly he obtained his source of worries. "She isn't hurt or anything bad is she?"

"It's rather grim but she's alive. A solution is being worked out for her as we speak," he intoned softly. The jovial tone he had on seeing the twin had disappeared in light of the news. "She's in a coma."

"How bad?" he asked with a wince as he thought on what happened to her that he knew of recently. _Dressrosa…_ "Is she going to die or stable?"

"Stable," Garp confirmed finally after closing his eyes. "But you can't see her. It's too dangerous for real. Your heat will not only hurt her in the state she's in but the machines and medicine around her. Do you want to risk your twin's health?"

"I never would do that, Gramps." Garp ruffled the young Privateer's hair after pushing back the hat. "I shouldn't stay long, right?"

"It would be dangerous, even for a government sponsored pirate like yourself," Garp admitted as he glanced around. People did not notice the two on the rooftop but he knew if Sengoku noticed Ace hanging around too long, it would give him a heart attack and quite possibly, several gray hairs. "I'll tell her to call you or something after she wakes."

"Fine, fine." Huffing, he flung himself to the rooftop again. "Just let me nap first then I'll go." Although the nap would prove satisfying, he did see something that made him instantly aware hours later.

Submarines were a rare sight to see so he slinked away so he could see it. _This is almost as cool as Law's_, he thought with a chuckle before realizing who was in the submersible. "Whoa," he gasped out loud as he felt the intimidating presence of exactly who else there was. He easily recognized the gruff admiral but the fact something apparently was wrong with his jaw as well as his broken arm did not sit well with the flame logia. _Who could do that to __**him**__?_ The answer was a Marine woman who struck him with sheer _awe_, following the magma logia. Tall as Sakazuki, with curves and posture to die for, and waist-long _petrol blue_ hair, the woman seemed to be way younger than him. _Damn it, she's beautiful. But that Haki… It's being kept under a very tight rein. __**She**__ did this?_

What did not help the moment was when she glanced up at him with barely contained amusement. The young flame logia almost gaped with wide eyes as she motioned to the admiral. "That's her twin brother?"

Sakazuki nodded as he noticed the logia himself but did not want to make a big deal about it as he would not know how many would react to him. "Likely he heard news of her condition although I would not understand how. It's supposed to be kept relatively quiet."

"Her other brother is the sorcerer of the Revolutionary Army to my knowledge. They probably ran into each other on that sorcerer's orchestration," she muttered. Hearing this did not reassure the magma man however. "Don't be like that. These _ignorami_ have their uses for now," she cautioned him quietly. "Sensei's lousy excuse of a good-for-not-much son knows exactly what awaits him if he gets in my way. Come. Let's gather the others, and then take care of your girl."

He nodded, knowing there was not much other choice especially since she was his priority at the moment but the twin pirate jumping down next to him made him raise an eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, motioning towards his jaw and the arm.

"This?" he shrugged as he rubbed his jaw and he could not help the slight smirk which unnerved the flame user. "I guess I was a little too careless." Despite being a logia, some things did still hurt quite a bit, even after transforming back out of the element. "But should you really be here?"

"Is that your not so subtle way of telling me to leave?" Ace replied snidely. To his surprise, he received a chuckle.

"There is something I had debated talking to you about but your sister's condition is of greater importance than any training I could give you." Ace blinked a few times in utter disbelief. "Close your jaw before a fly goes in," the marine laughed before walking away from the surprised pirate. "Now, go do whatever it is you do. Expect a call on the snail eventually but priorities."

"Akarô-san, get a move on please," the mystery woman called over her shoulder, already walking away. "You still need to bring in Kuzan and Borsalino-nii."

"Getting on it," he hollered back as he glanced quickly towards Ace, who was still staring at them, completely dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for? Leave so I can go get the other admirals." _And write a report on my total and utter defeat_.

Before Ace could protest any further, _Sengoku_ cleared his throat behind him. "Leave. Currently, things are too much in upheaval in Marineford, Fire Fist."

He clenched his fist but eventually nodded to the fleet admiral. _He looks like he aged a few decades and it wasn't even that long since I last saw him._ "Just take care of her."

The magma logia nodded yet again as he finally turned away, sending out his haki to locate the other admirals. _I swear Borsalino better not give me too much crap about my jaw, cracked by a "girl"…_

* * *

-Meanwhile, ICU-

* * *

Using a combo of _Kamisori_ and her devil fruit, Theo had not wasted time and arrived way ahead of the current admirals at Andy's room, this time digging through the medical records. _I swear, her medical record is longer than that of an adult Kumori without devil fruit, and given we all join as chore kids at twelve, that says something_, she thought, and it was no exaggeration. Members of her clan had traditionally long records due to the long years of service and harsh training, but Gol D. Andrea's was a _fucking book_. _One syndrome worse than the next. I was right when I checked her the first time. She's been abusing herself in a way. Frankly, she's already pushed to the limit. A few years more and she'd have run out of steam, no matter the will… palm bleeds under strain… but what's this? This isn't a military record… St. Poplar?_ Theodora froze as she realized what exactly the younger woman had suffered through. _Great Gods of the Omniscient Sea… a miscarriage. That's one harsh fate you have, Gol D. Andrea_. Putting the papers aside, she shot her scientist friend a weary look. "And I thought my younger son's record in broken bones was already long. This reads like a medical torture session."

"Natsuko-hakase said the same," Vegapunk sighed. "A good deal of it isn't even her fault but the cruel hand she was dealt with at birth. I'm amazed she's made it this long in her life but frankly, I'm not ready for her to die so young."

"Ts. I didn't invest a good deal of my _Oath to Order_ skills to make Sen-sensei call of the search for her and her twin just to have her die so easily. Get an operating theatre ready. Might as well make it look the part," she scowled. "I bet she will need a lot more than the actual time she should live to get that lack of life force ironed out."

"I hope that her palm won't cause problems or the properties of the fruit she partially ingested. Do you think it's safe to expose her to Seastone?"

"I think that calls for a trip to the bathhouse later," Theo smirked. "It's always hilarious to see fruit users in the bath. They have a remarkable resemblance with products of O-Tsuru-sensei's power… but it seems you have forgotten what I said about the blood being the carrier."

Vegapunk gave a weak smile as they tied back Andrea's hair to keep it out of the way and rang for the nurses so they could move her. "Well then, shall we prepare?"

"Please."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

"This won't take long will it?" Sakazuki grumbled as he saw the other two admirals exchange looks about his apprehensive attitude.

"She probably barely got started," the ice logia mumbled as he rubbed his head, considering another nap. "You need to just chill out. It'll be done and over with soon."

"Besides, we'll have other things to worry about." Kizaru fell into his well worn role as the peacekeeper between the two as he located the couch outside of the operating theatre for them to slump onto. "And shouldn't you get looked at while you're in the hospital?"

"I've got a report to write." Unfortunately, the excuse did not stop the amused snort that came from the other two.

"Nothing's wrong with putting off the report for a little longer," Aokiji chuckled as he thought on his wife inside and the work she was doing. "Besides, you really do need to relax. Theo-chan will have everything taken care of so just have faith in her."

"I do have faith," he growled, causing his jaw to twitch which sent minor amounts of pain. "It doesn't matter how this _healing_ is getting done so I'm just going to be nervous anyway."

"You're as tense as a man awaiting his firstborn child," Kizaru chuckled as he thought of his times spent outside a hospital room, nervously waiting (he ended up drinking the first time because it took so damn long). "Oh! Does that mean you might propose to her? She might even be loopy enough to say yes."

He barely dodged the half hearted punch and the baleful glare but the other admiral just shook his head. "I have faith in her abilities and so does Borsalino so for the last time…" He groaned as the light logia took that as his cue to start laughing. "Borsalino, you are so not helping here."

"And your reassurances don't count," Sakazuki snapped. "You married her after all." Rolling his eyes, Aokiji froze his feet to the floor, causing the grumbling logia to spend his energy defrosting himself rather than grouse on about the situation.

* * *

-OP 9-

* * *

_Let's do this_. In an almost comical imitation of all of her teacher's odd manners, Theodora cracked her neck, pulled up the sleeves of her uniform and cracked her knuckles. _Maximum age for an Übermensch is roughly 180 years, so let's get her there_… "_Absolute: Rejuvenation_," she whispered, pressing both hands crossed with the palms directly onto Andrea's chest, above her heart. Unlike the brief glow that had kept the young woman going until now, this was an intense, concentrated flare of light that went from the Kelvin Woman to Andy's body.

_I still think this power is beyond this world somehow. But, I can understand why the Kumori clan retains the Zero-Zero no Mi as a family treasure that is handed to the heiress on her wedding day if possible. Too much potential for abuse, even with the pages for the ultimate secret missing on purpose. According to Shirotatsu, it is normally a secret passed from the mother to the new user, but Kumori no Danielle died too young to tell her this. No wonder it shocked her when she did use the final stage the first time in anger_, Vegapunk mused, remembering the true depth of the power.  
_They call the Zero element the __**Legendary Life-stealing Cold**__, but only a handful of people know that it's meant literal! If provoked or masterful enough, the user of this fruit can freeze out and steal the very life force of her victims and add it to their own. Or store it up, which is what Shirotatsu-hime did with most of it – I think she does not want to live for centuries. The power to steal thousands of lives with mere wrath and willpower_…_ That very same energy is what will rejuvenate Andrea. The ability to be able to heal such grievous wounds and such crippling statuses make this power incredibly valuable in the right hands. We're lucky that no one higher up is aware of what exactly this fruit is capable of. She'd be hounded to stretch the lifespans of those who are in the end her greatest enemies, and I'd rather die than betray said secret.  
_Glancing over he noticed the flare of light seeming to waver before shimmering again in full force. _Just how inconsistent and low is Gol D. Andrea's life force?_ A slight flutter of her eyelids made him watch carefully, monitoring her vitals. _With it being as low as she has implied, it might take a while for the full effects to take hold_. By now, the light had started to move through the veins, causing Andrea to glow literally. _By the intensity of that light and it going through the blood vessels at this speed… her body must be practically be thirsting for any ounce Shirotatsu can give her_, he thought sadly, even as the life signs on the monitors stabilized, moving into less critical areas. The most telling one strangely enough was the one for blood oxygen, something that had always been a nightmare with Andy, as it went constantly up… and beyond the level it used to be before. _Incredible_…

_Just how dead can someone be without being dead?_ Theo thought as the amount of lifetime she had forced so far into the young woman passed the three-hundred-year mark, something she had never done before. _I am just glad that a month ago, I had to dispose of an entire crew of young lowlives. This is exhausting beyond all imagination, and pardon the language, totally FUBAR a life force you have there, Andrea-kun_…

Vegapunk watched carefully as the light seemed to swim through her body but concentrated in certain areas before he glanced at one of the monitors for her blood oxygen again and noticed that it started to stabilize around a certain point, making him sigh in relief. _Her lungs are finally up to normal power, good. Probably a side effect of the lungs having their own circulatory system that it went so quickly_.Some of the light seemed to shimmer across her back for a moment, settling along her spinal cord momentarily, before traveling around again. A few of her joints seemed to shift slightly, making him wince however at the thought that she could have been risking herself a great deal with weak bones and delicate joints but the light seemed to dance near her right palm the most. Working from the outside of the deathly looking skin in, the starburst pattern did not fade into her skintone or even close, but at least it did not look completely out of place on her anymore. _She never was too vain about that hand anyway given the nature of the scar. _After the light finally left, the skin looked slightly ashen but at least it was alive. _Her body seems to realize something is going on,_ he thought curiously as her eyelids fluttered yet again, as if in a dream. _I wonder if she's aware that something is going on with her body now while her mind is away. In the past, she had displayed some awareness of the world while dreaming_…

Finally, the light stopped abruptly, and Theodora stumbled back, panting as if she had just ridden her bike Shiro Chari all the way back to Reverse Mountain at top speed. "Great Gods… of the Sea. I… will… never. Do that. Again." Falling backwards against the wall, she gathered her breath and her wits. "Do you know how much life that glutton needed to get to full physical health, the way she was supposed to be, _hakase-dono_?" she panted.

"From the looks of you, more than a human lifetime."

"Try _three_."

"_What?_" he whispered. "_420 years?_" He looked at the unconscious marine in sheer disbelief, almost fooled by the soft snore that now ripped through the air. _That wasn't thirsty, that was drier than the Alabastan desert!_

"Give or take another ten, yeah," she confirmed. "But I am somewhat glad that all the lives I have stolen so far now have been put to a truly good use. If she does not get killed (which is in our job description unfortunately), she will live up to about 140 years, more if she manages to get to full superhuman status."

Vegapunk gave a low whistle as he thought about his previously most frustrating patient actually getting a proper lifespan. "No pretty gravestone shopping for her. And that'll give him a good surprise won't it?"

"Let's say she'll fill out quite a bit over the next few days. Increase her kilojoule intake by at least 500%, she'll need it. And when she shows signs of waking up… keep her asleep for at least three days after her body has fully adjusted." Theo sighed. "Well, my part is done. The rest is up to her."

_I have a feeling she'll pull through excellently. _Vegapunk nodded softly. "I'll take it from here. Go. Have a good night's sleep, princess."

"Thank you."

* * *

-Waiting room-

* * *

"You have no gift planned?" Kizaru's eyes comically widened behind his glasses and he even tilted them down slightly to show his shock. "She'll be mad at you."

"She's not _that _childish. Besides, I'll wait until after seeing her and making sure she's fine before I get her anything. No pets though," he shivered as he remembered her talking about some of her favorite animals.

"Shame. I would have offered one of my super penguins' young," Kuzan sighed dramatically.

"If you can get her to want one and not something like a bloody _cow_ or something she said is a lionpig," he grumbled under his breath as he got to hear all about how awesome this lionpig was, second hand of course as Monkey D. Luffy was the one who told her about it. The door opening however distracted the men from their discussion. Theodora literally stumbled out and was quickly caught by her husband while the other two looked surprised. "What the hell happened to you?" Sakazuki asked before wincing at the insensitivity of it all.

"Your girlfriend's life force is a _fucking glutton_, that's what's wrong," she muttered, too exhausted to bother with proper _keigo_ speech. "Can we go home please? I feel like I've been washed by O-Tsuru-sensei."

"She's alright?" he asked quietly, still in disbelief that she was so exhausted from whatever she did for this healing. "I can go see her?"

Theodora however had basically lost consciousness, as Kuzan lifted her, bridal style. _You did well, my beloved_. "From my experience, in about half an hour, Akarô. That's how long I had to wait to check in on my son Maynard a few months ago. I better get her to bed, this is a very taxing thing to do on the mind. See you."

The other two were relatively quiet as they watched the husband and wife depart but soon enough, Kizaru turned to his best friend with a smile. "You get a new alias when I wasn't paying attention?"

"That's a relatively broad amount of time then," Sakazuki smirked back teasingly. "It's not a bad name I don't think. I could get used to it."

"Distancing yourself from how you used to be starting with your name, hmm?" He slouched back overdramatically before chuckling. "Or are you running from that insult?" Turning a bit more serious, Borsalino fixated the younger man with a stern gaze. "I think most people here in Marineford never quite understood how a proper marine could possibly call himself _willingly_ a _dog_, and I admit that I had trouble with it too. What changed?"

Sakazuki smirked. "I finally passed my _assessment_. And found that I couldn't live with that word tacked onto my person." He chuckled, feeling strangely nostalgic despite it having been only yesterday. "It was Shirotatsu's suggestion though."

"She does have a way with names," Kizaru agreed, remembering the infamous assessment that Sakazuki was the only one to fail in their year in academy. "And it does suit you better, especially since you know now that thing about _ignorance_."

Sakazuki's eyes drifted now towards where he knew Andrea was being moved to (the theatre had another door for the patients) and he almost flinched thinking about how much danger she could have been in afterwards. "Ignorance is dangerous to us all," he sighed as he motioned towards his broken arm.

_More than you know, old friend, more than you know_, Borsalino thought sadly. _And since your eyes are open now, it is only a matter of time that you see the strings of the puppeteer that bind you_. "You underestimated them, didn't you. Bet you looked even worse after the fight, right?"

"I got plowed over," the magma logia admitted as he glanced towards his right hand. He swore he could still feel the sting of frostbite on his knuckles. "I ran straight into her defenses and didn't even notice I got played from the very beginning. Have you ever beaten her? I remember that your assessment was more even, and she has two years of service on both of us."

"These days when I want to do that, I need to bring out either big guns or ask for hand-to-hand," the light logia admitted freely. "Theodora-chan is what her teachers made of her, and her talent, and she kept up the regimen until today. And since her partner in all is Kuzan, you may guess why people call him more effective than entire armies. Remember what Zephyr-sensei called her?"

Sakazuki did, and now it made truly sense. "The highest compliment you can give a superhuman in Marine training. _Monster-to-be_."

"Now you can have a fresh start and so does she," the light logia beamed happily at his friend. "Enough time passed I think. Go see her." Before he was about to ask however, Kizaru cut him off. "It's best if you see her now by yourself. I'd rather not be the mood killer."

Raising an eyebrow but smiling nonetheless, he walked back to the ICU, noticing the Seastone band right away and putting it on immediately before daring to get close. Her hair was brushed back, to stay out of her face while she was snoring softly on a mattress. "Andrea," he whispered gently as he crossed over to where she was to touch her forehead. She gave a sleepy smile but stayed unconscious. He reached over for her right hand and did not feel a pain when he brushed over her scar but rather a slight twitch was the response he had from her. He kissed her knuckles briefly, feeling encouraged as her pulse was definitely higher than it had been before and her heart was beating merrily. "I'm glad you're safe," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. Strangely enough, the thought of losing his chair in a few days (oh yes, he had to do that damn report _stante pede_) was not as stinging as he thought. _I really don't know if I should have had it in the first place, with all the crap they always assigned me. No matter now. For Andy… no, not just for her, but also for myself, this was probably the best I've ever done in my life_. He smiled at the thought. _I am looking forward to what you two make of the Marines… Fleet Admiral Kuzan, Admiral Shiroyoru. Including the headaches for Mariejois and pirates alike!_ He turned back to Andy. _Maybe… maybe she'd teach her… It can't be good for her to be trained only by men, no matter how close they are to her. There are so many possibilities now I don't know where to even start_…

* * *

-Kuzan's and Theodora's house-

* * *

"You overdid it, my love," Kuzan chuckled softly as he had finally managed to tuck his love in bed, which, given their practically equal height, was everything, just not easy, no matter how for long he had done it by now. "Always such a perfectionist, but that was probably what you promised, wasn't it?" he whispered while braiding her hair so it wouldn't tangle. _What will happen now? You've toppled an admiral out of his chair. Does the intrusion of the World Government on __our people's__ affairs irk you that much, princess? Sigh. Still, these are the things that caught me on that very first day I met you. Your strength, your pride, your honour, your beauty inside and outside. And the ways you speak, only with me_. Kuzan finished the braid and laid it aside. "I'll be right back, _koibito_."

Walking out of the room quietly, he made his way to the super penguin enclosure, taking note of how happy they were to see him (well, Camel and Camille were asleep naturally; they were like their masters after all). The youngest of the (huge) birds waddled over to him with curiosity and a "_Pick me!_" expression.

"We'll see what she thinks," he mused for a moment before petting the penguins kindly and turning back to head inside the house. Sure enough, his wife was still sleeping just like he thought, so he went to sit next to her. _If you can't beat them, join them_, he thought, amused, and, shedding his suit, slipped into bed behind her, drawing her to his chest. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered before shutting out the world.


	5. Coronation

A thanks as always to MaltWarrior for your review. Okinawa Angel: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I have a feeling you will like this one as well. Kamikashi: 1. Penguin is noted, and listed for later ^^ 2. Theo's power… well, actually, we shouldn't hope it ever comes to that, should we? 3. Translations? As you wish! I would be a bad student of Japanology otherwise ^^

List:

Taishô – Admiral. As there are only three seats, this is technically more of a title for the three strongest vice admirals, who are acknowledged to be People of Mass Destruction, and thus entrusted with the leadership of the actual forces of the Navy.  
Tokubetsu Senjutsu Sakusen Butai Sôkanjisui – Special Tactics and Operations Corps Commander-Coordinator-in-Chief. Normally two different people: The Commander-in-Chief [Sôsui] of the STOC is the admiral of the Third Fleet Contingent, which is why it is always a Spec Ops officer, and thus the strongest of them, while the Coordinator-in-Chief [Kanjisui] is responsible of running of operations in the STOC Command Center. However, due to Theodora being passed over, she was the Commander and the Chief Coordinator at the same time, making her ranking above her technical rank of Vice Admiral, which is why people called her The Fourth Admiral in the Shadows.  
Sôri – Prime Minister. Also the title of the Grand Military Name Sengoku is the head and retainer. (We take suggestions for it)  
hime – princess. With -sama it becomes "Your Highness".  
sensei – Master, Teacher (address). Literally, One Born Beforehand.  
Surgeon General – The chief doctor of a Marine Corps or Fleet Contingent, minimum rank Rear Admiral, maximum rank Vice Admiral.  
koibito – beloved, darling. Usually reserved for one's spouse.  
keigo – Proper Honorific Speech in Japanese. In this story, while probably grammatically incorrect, we use the phrase to refer to both types of extra-polite speech: Keigo (Honorific Speech that describes what someone else does, especially someone higher than oneself) and Kenjôgo (Humble speech that refers to one's own actions). Theo mostly speaks in keigo if not too tired or angry, and uses the humble but odd pronoun ware to refer to herself. (Thus, her being so rude is a little OOC for her ^^)  
hakase – Doctorate title granted after a dissertation passed muster. As form of address, it can thus mean "doctor" or "professor". Natsuko (whose name means Famed Steely Water by the way) is usually addressed as hakase due to having a proper doctorate (not just a professional) and being chief of the Naval Surgeons' College of Marineford. As her epithet, thus it usually means "Professor".  
-dono – literally, milord. Normally used by a person of similar rank of respect as the addressé to indicate a feeling of respectful equality. Theo thus addresses the great scientist Vegapunk as such in reference to her military and political standing and skill.  
_Dai Senmei_ – Great Military Name. SPOILERS! for later in meaning.

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 05: ****Coronation**

_As for me, all I know is that I do know nothing. – Socrates of Ohara, ca. 300 AOS_

When Sakazuki looked down at the report he compiled, he felt a lot of the ill feeling that had gathered around him lately dissipate as he signed it with his _old_ alias. _I won't be Akainu for much longer,_ he thought with wry amusement as he signed his resignation right next to the report. _The time for the birth of Akarô is afoot._

The fact he stated his simple admission of defeat in clean and sober detail, he knew the higher ups would not only be skeptical, but outright suspicious. "You're grinning Sakazuki. What's going on?" an amused voice called out and glancing up, he saw Borsalino stroll in with his grandson on his shoulder, playing with his short hair.

"Just finishing up my resignation and thinking how to contact Andrea's subordinates. They should know what happened to their superior and be here for the investiture after all." His fellow admiral nodded as the toddler reached out towards the magma logia, demanding his attention. Wordlessly, he handed the tyke over to Sakazuki, who just stared at the child in disbelief. "No," he replied as he was insistent on doing his paperwork. That is, until the distinctive sniffle of a child about to cry seemed scarily loud.

"Hush little one it'll be alright. _Sakazuki, he wants you to hold him_," the light logia said in a playful voice but the last part had a bit of force behind it. Sighing in defeat, he reached out towards the child with his right and watched as the toddler was merely content to grab his hand and try to tug him off the desk.

"This makes him happy enough," the logia deadpanned as he tried to continue his resignation paperwork with his left hand as he was decent at writing with it until he remembered the injury. "What's with that grin?" he groaned as he saw the victorious look on his friend's face.

"You're better with children than I thought. I heard from Kuzan about the Punk Hazard mission and I could scarcely believe it." The soon to not be an admiral gave a scowl but the child's laughter brought his attention back to the happy child on the desk. He flopped his marine hat onto the kid, causing him to squeal in delight as he distracted himself with it.

"You act like I was some scary animal who would bite at everything," the admiral groaned as he tried to work on his paperwork but the light logia's innocent whistling (_La Paloma_ no less) made his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"Children used to run from you," he teased before scooping up his grandson who began to protest the loss of the marine hat tossed back to the magma logia. "I'll leave you to your work before I get roped into it."

"Are you avoiding that paper jungle you call an office again?"

"If I bring him," he motioned to the child, "while I do paperwork, he tries to help. When I say help, I mean in the same way Sengoku's goat helps him with paperwork. It's all for the best if I don't work when I am the one watching him."

"Whatever you say," Sakazuki smiled as his friend as the small child waved like his grandfather. His spirits rose a little higher seeing the sight so he turned back to his paperwork and realized it essentially was done. _Guess I need to contact her subordinates now… This will be so much fun,_ he mentally groaned.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Lucci glared at Kalifa's new familiar. The raven in turn glared back at both him and Hattori in a challenging manner. "He's being useless. Make him go away," he ordered Kalifa who glared back.

"Hattori is just sitting on your shoulder to serve as some ironic compliment. Make him leave."

"Are they arguing _again_?" Jabra whined just to see the others nod with slight annoyance and boredom. "When the hell can we leave? There's nothing anymore to clean up and no more crime here. Not even slave-trade."

"She… hasn't forgotten about us, has she?" Jewelry Bonney asked tentatively. Her words seemed to hover almost ominously above them all for a moment before each of the former CP9 agents rebuked them. Despite their reassurances to themselves and their comrades, they were about to collectively mope when a ringing caught their attention.

"The Den Den Mushi!" they all shouted together before looking embarrassed that all of them responded so emphatically, even Lucci, to something so simple.

"Rob Lucci speaking," he muttered after straightening his tie and glaring at the rest of the Crew to be silent.

"I have heard you all are doing excellently in cleaning up Sabaody but there is something important to tell you," Sakazuki's voice droned over the snail. Glancing up, Lucci realized that the Crew were now gathered hopefully around him. "Gol D. Andrea fell into a coma but thankfully is on the route to recovery."

"How long ago?" Kaku spoke up despite the fierce glare that Lucci was giving him.

"While she was helping with rebuilding Dressrosa's buildings, she had exhausted herself to the point she was called back to headquarters," the logia explained while his heart started to ache at the thought of what she did to herself. "She fell into her coma a little after her arrival and should actually awaken later and while she will be put under more medicine and made to sleep longer, she is on the road to becoming truly healthy."

"Why were we not informed, Akainu-san?" Bonney asked boldly to get an even stronger glare and a growl out of it. "What's up your ass, Lucci? It's a legitimate question!"

Sakazuki was staring at the Den Den Mushi with slight disbelief before answering. "We were keeping her coma a secret until it would be safe and now since will awaken soon, do you want to see her as soon as you can?"

"Yes," Lucci responded simply. "We want to make sure she is well, Akainu-san."

"Excellent, make your way here and by the way, I'm not Aka_inu_ any longer." He hung up the Den Den Mushi smugly, just imaging the confused looks on everyone's face. He looked at his mission report and the resignation with his smirk only becoming a bit more pronounced. "Time to shake things up a bit."

* * *

-Internal Affairs Department: Office of the General Inspector and Vice Inspector-

* * *

_I always thought Flynn was too paranoid. With the papers from Punk Hazard, it has become all too apparent why she is, especially with her sensitive Observation Haki_, Sengoku thought sourly as he sorted through his papers. Officially, his retirement and transfer was not through yet, but with the political fallout of the Punk Hazard duel on the horizon, he rather spent his day _far away_ from the Red Den Den Mushi that connected to Mariejois, even if it meant reading report after report on misconduct and corruption. _And with specific orders that the bloody animal is under no circumstances to be brought to me. I'd rather fuel Theo-hime's idea of a practical joke and start an argument with Garp and Tsuru over crackers and his good-for-nothing grandson with the straw hat_. A knock on the door got his attention. "Come in," he called out as he would do almost anything to avoid talking to Mariejois after all.

To his amusement, it was a certain crimson _wolf_ strolling in with a couple things that caught his eye. Both had his seal on them but one was recognizable as a standard mission report while the other… "Here is my report from Punk Hazard. It should compliment the one I don't doubt that Kuzan sent in." Sengoku nodded as he gave a quick, cursory glance and noticed everything with _that_ was in order. "And here is something I'm certain you have expected."

Sure enough, it was a letter of resignation which stated the desire he would accept a position of vice admiral, in the Third Contingent no less, if it _were_ to be extended to him. _Heh… You actually followed through._ "You seem to think you might not get a position of vice admiral. Why is that?"

"It has occurred to me that my actions may not have been what propelled me to my position," the magma logia grunted with faint annoyance as he crossed his right arm over his injured left. "I want to do my duty and uphold justice, but I won't do it blindly either. I understand wholeheartedly if I do not receive any rank."

The mythical zoan's confused frown dissolved into amusement. "You really believe we'd place you below a vice admiral?" He chuckled slightly before motioning for the logia to sit. "Processing that won't be as difficult as you think and I'd support your bid to be a vice admiral. You are capable and with what you've recently learned, I believe you can do your job."

"Thank you," Sakazuki nodded graciously as he watched the fleet admiral quickly draft up something to accompany the letter of resignation. "What is that sir?"

"Your offer to become a vice admiral, should you still want it." A smirk formed on the logia's face as the two of them quickly hammered out agreeable terms.

"Also, I am aware you likely received one from her, but I'd like to provide a report on how I saw the results of the duel on Punk Hazard." At this, Sengoku's attention soared and the former admiral smiled. "We both won but in different ways. You see, I may have lost a prominent position but in hindsight, did I deserve or really do anything significant with it?" _Other than scare the utter crap out of a few pirates?_ "My other victory I suppose could be the fact that Andrea is now in recovery. She however has won a position she had been denied for far too long, proved a few rather painful points, and her husband has the chance to take a new position doesn't he?"

"Shall we look over what she compiled on the battle and we create a unifying report?" the fleet admiral suggested. As the logia agreed, Sengoku felt a sense of peace over the horizon. And of victory. _Beware of the Danarans, Gorosei. Beware of us Marines_.

* * *

-Mariejois, at night-

* * *

"This is an outrage. He resigned his seat to… to… that… that…" The elder whose trademark was his wide, elegantly swung mustache and the three birthmarks on his forehead couldn't believe what Sengoku had _hand-delivered_ them: The resignation of Sakazuki as admiral, effective immediately (meaning there was no stopping it, the man was now Vice-Admiral _Akarô_), meaning that the man was no longer available to become Fleet Admiral. Leaving them with yet again a _Danaran_, a Grand Military Name to deal with, and their sense of honour and justice made them impossible in his opinion.

"Don't you dare finish that phrase, my friend. I would have to deliver your head to Marineford for slandering the honored _Twenty-First Princess of the Lost Arts_," their leader reprimanded, contemplating his katana. "And what did you expect? You denied her back then, and thought you could install a loyal _dog_ with _impunity_ as the leader of the _Marines_? Don't make me laugh you two."

The youngest of them blushed furiously. It had been his idea all these years ago to support Sakazuki throughout his career, in the hope that with such a loyal, no-questions-asked soldier in charge, they could finally break free of the _chokehold_ of a contract/promise the leadership of the _Danarans_, the Great Military Names did hold them in and now, it had backfired _spectacularly_. "But…"

"The military support of our rule of this world depends on satisfying the Danarans' basic desire for _true justice_," the leader lectured them all, glaring through his glasses. "The oath of fealty the Kumori clan swears every generation… you two fools endangered an agreement older than this government and hall. Did you really believe Sengoku or Shiroyoru-hime would have taken it silently? And now… you have probably managed to lose Sakazuki to the children of the Ancients. The situation would have caused way too many questions, especially since he lost spectacularly against Shiroyoru-hime. Congratulations, fools. You've messed with the greatest military power in the world, and I am not talking about Admirals. Besides… it is already too late. The storm that is on the horizon… only those with both the name and the _blood_ of the Ancient Kingdom can possibly _navigate_ the world through it and come out unscathed. The Will of D. will only be tamed by the _Danaran_ princess."

The other Gorosei nodded slowly. The _age _that was to come was absolutely beyond their usual capacities, and the only thing they could do… was to hand it back to the founders of the Navy, the _Kumori Dai Senmei_, and hope their metaphorical ship wouldn't sink with their help. "The Gods of the Omniscient Sea be with us," the elder with the long white beard prayed aloud. "It is in their children's hands now where we go. And Aokiji-dono truly will make a fine _Fleet Admiral_."

The youngest of the Five Elder Stars lowered his head, finally understanding the gravity of his actions, and the danger he and his colleague had nearly brought upon them. "Please extend my apologies to Kumori-hime after the _investiture_."

"Let's hope she'll accept them," the lead elder grumbled, already considering how bad that would may go.

* * *

-Two days later-

* * *

Admiral Kizaru looked over at his charge(s) with amusement. His grandchild was playing in the corner of the room, whacking things with a plush sword while the other charge was slumbering. The vice admiral was getting closer and closer to stirring and he could tell as he would go over and check her heart beat as well as write on the clipboard whatever the silly machines said. "Jiichan!" the child shrieked suddenly right as one of the machines began to beep quickly.

"Yup, she's about to wake up." Shushing the toddler, he reached for a Den Den Mushi. "Hello?" he called into it then sighed when he got no response until he felt a familiar tugging on his jacket. Looking down, he noticed his grandchild holding the _correct_ Den Den Mushi which had a direct link to the infirmary rather than his own Den Den Mushi. "Thanks little one," he complimented his grandson with a pat on the head before readying the snail. "Hello?" he purred into the snail happily.

"Is she about to wake up?" the doctor said calmly. A frantic beeping sounded however alerted her immediately. "How long has this machine been going off?"

"Eh… at least a couple minutes?" the light logia guessed as he glanced at the slumbering form of Gol D. Andrea. Her sleeping frown was a lot more pronounced as she began swatting at things in the air weakly, to the amusement of Kizaru's descendant. "So, how are we supposed to put her back to sleep again?"

Natsuko stared at the Den Den Mushi in disbelief before sighing. "Just open the bloody window, I'll be there in a _rush_."

"Alrighty," he chuckled as he went over to the window and yanked it open. He noticed a little too late he applied a bit too much strength and the pane flew off the window. "At least it's open," he glanced around shiftily.

Sure enough, it was noticed and not just by his grandchild but by the zoan who flew in and she shook her head seeing it. "Overdoing it a bit again, sir? No matter." Quickly, she connected a new drug to Andy's collective IV and sighed as she noticed that the food bag for the nasal feeding probe was already empty again. "Haven't you noticed that she went through the food already?"

The admiral stared at the bag as if noticing it for the first time. "What the…" he was about to curse until the giggling toddler in the room made him calm down. "That bag was huge earlier. I didn't think she'd finish all of it already anyway." _Even unconscious, you're a big eater eh Andy-chan? That stuff has the same amount of calories as Chankonabe!_ "How do I replace the food bag again?"

Natsuko shook her head with wry amusement as she retrieved another bag. "Watch carefully sir. It'd be embarrassing if she went through it again and _he_," he pointed at the child paying far more attention than the admiral, "remembers how and you don't."

"I don't have a bad memory. It's just that I didn't pay attention the first time," he protested before realizing that did not help and smiled sheepishly at the doctor. "I'll watch carefully I promise." Sure enough, he paid an unusually good amount of attention as the doctor went through the steps before another he realized something else. "So, since she's consuming _that_ stuff, she'll be getting to a healthier size?"

"That would be correct."

"And her clothing won't fit anymore?"

Natsuko raised her eyebrow as she nodded. "Who is in charge of getting her new clothing?!"

"Good luck yanking Theodora out to go clothing shopping. Theo-chan always wears uniform, rain or shine. And her other female subordinates haven't arrived yet." The admiral blinked owlishly as the doctor motioned towards him. "What?" It did not help when his grandchild began clapping in approval. "So I need to buy her clothing?"

"Yes. I have other work to do involving injured or sick people such as _her_. And a horde of students to tell how to take care of them," she motioned to Andrea who had already gone through about a quarter of the new food bag. "You are babysitting."

"I'm watching over a vice admiral," he protested but the woman's stern look made him sigh. "Fiiiine. So I buy her clothing." He blinked in realization before protesting. "Wait… Why doesn't Sakazuki buy her clothing?"

"I believe he's been stuck in meetings or being accosted randomly to explain why he stepped down and changed his code alias. And asking Kuzan-sama would not only be awkward, but an act of disloyalty towards Theo-sôkanjisui," the surgeon sighed. "You don't ask a man for buying clothing for a woman who blackmailed him into betraying his wife. That leaves you. Besides, the little one here looks like he could need some air. First of all things, she'll need a dress uniform though."

"Alright she needs a dress uniform but the rest of the stuff?"

"She needs other clothing to wear besides that uniform. But isn't your wife the mistress of the bathhouse in the Flag officer's district? I am sure she can help," the doctor considered.

"So I can bring her down so she can get her measurements and…"

"No. Just take them and go get her so you can obtain any needed clothing. You don't want to waste time do you?" A whine sounded from the admiral as Natsuko whacked him with a clipboard.

"Wait! You can take them."

"You still have to be in the room so you can get the clothing plus I'll need someone to hold her down in case she moves plus these machines make taking her measurements difficult anyway," she pointed out. "So are you going to be a big baby or help?"

"I'll help," he grumbled as he heard his grandson cheer in the background.

"Jiichan is awesome!"

Shaking his head with a smile, Kizaru went over to the slumbering vice admiral while the doctor got out a tape measure. _The things I do for the Navy_.

* * *

-Ten days after Punk Hazard-

* * *

Admiral Kizaru yawned as he looked over his dress uniform. Today was a special day with _all_ the bling he could muster, no excuses allowed. Unlocking Andrea's door, he strolled in there casually, like he has been whenever it was his turn to check on her. Sure enough, without the machines, she was just snoring away peacefully. Chuckling, he yanked off the blanket and hoisted the female marine up and off the bed. "Come on, you're going to be late."

Andrea's eyes shot open in utter confusion as she saw the light logia shove clothes at her that looked rather fancy. A full dress uniform, she realized, complete with her greatcoat. "What, what?" _Where's Sakazuki? That's the last thing I remember…_ She stood unsteadily on her feet in confusion. _My joints feel really stiff. What the hell is going on? Why is my hair so long? _She took a look at the clothing she had been tossed and her eyes narrowed. "Borsalino-san, these are too big for me."

The admiral rolled his eyes before snorting. "No, trust me, they'll fit. Just hurry up and get dressed. Kuzan's getting promoted today."

Andrea was getting over the fact that in the bundle of clothing was a bra that was bigger than the size she was used to when that bit of news made her stare agape at the admiral as soon as her brain caught up with the words. "Wait… The position higher than an admiral is…"

"Yeah. Get your ass in gear and let's go." Andrea whined at the lack of information being handed to her as she stood, especially since she had to evade being hit by a pair of dress boots.

Andrea quickly shook off some of her drowsiness, determined not to let the admiral take her off guard like that. "What the fuck happened?" she questioned as she closed the privacy curtains to change.

"_Later_, we're behind schedule as is. Kumori hate people being late." Andrea's eyes blinked with confusion. Anything that Borsalino was giving her was just raising more questions than the ones they answered. The fact that the clothing she was trying on fit _perfectly_ was a bit eerie to the disorientated marine.

"What's a Kumori?" she asked in complete confusion as she tried to wrack her brain for answers but it was returning an utter blank to her.

"I tend to forget you never went through basic training or academy to learn that old piece of history. Really, later. Just hurry up," the admiral snapped.

"But Borsalino-san…" she whined as she walked out from the curtain, dressed in her well fitted outfit but still confused about how the normally relaxed admiral was acting.

"How many times do you see someone become Fleet Admiral in your lifetime, Andy-chan? Hmm? Or an admiral stepping down for the matter?" he said, muttering the last sentence.

Her eyes widen in shock as the implication slaps her completely out of her sleepiness. "Stepping down? Why would you step down?"

Hearing Kizaru's snort threw her off guard completely. "Imôto-hime would never allow that. I'd be dead if I did that. It's Sakazuki, and we _really have to go now_." The loud tone of urgency she was completely unfamiliar with when it came to the lax admiral.

"I still don't know who you're talking about!" _What happened with Sakazuki?! _Andrea protested with a wail but the light logia was past listening as he grabbed her wrist in a manner that reminded the vice admiral of her initial landing in Sabaody Archipelago. A sharp tug sent her flying from the room and she squints quickly, eyes searing at how bright it was outside her room.

They landed in a great courtyard, one she had never seen before. The sun was just high enough over the horizon to flood it. While she had never seen it before, a part of her immediately _knew _where they were: The Court of the Great Blue, aka Assembly Court. A low stage, the height of a dais, had been set up against one of the walls, and every commissioned marine officer (and a few noncoms) stationed at HQ had assembled to witness the induction of their new leader. What Andrea found truly curious was that from the World Government, only Kong and the very leader of the Gorosei had come to witness the event. "Kizaru-san…" she began, sensing that being casual at such a formal event would be disastrous for her.

"Stay with your grandfather. I have to go up the dais, I'm sorry, Andy-chan."

The jovial admiral giving her such a formal tone and order put her on edge as she quickly located her normally boisterous grandfather easily but even he did look apprehensive. His visage brightened noticeably at seeing his beloved granddaughter finally moving around but there was a tense environment among their fellow vice admirals that only increased as she got next to him. _It looks like she is still confused as to what's going on. Was she told nothing after waking up finally?_

Strangely enough, upon closer inspection, her grandfather seemed like he couldn't decide whether to be elated or apprehensive, causing him to be as grim as on the battlefield. _What's up with Gramps? Usually he'd at least say something by now or hug me._

Andrea's brow furrowed as she looked around her. Her attempts to find more familiar faces were rewarded but she still felt her heart compelling her to search for one face in particular. _This isn't going to be good,_ Garp thought as he saw her eyes rove the crowd in a desperate search.

_Sakazuki's an admiral. Shouldn't he be on the dais too?_ She was too anxious to try her failing Observation Haki with how her palm worked and with all the devil fruit users around but she realized something was off and quickly glanced at her palm. The starburst pattern around her scar still stood out but it was not as deadly as it had once looked and merely looked sickly. The events in Dressrosa had taught the reluctant vice admiral to use her brain before leaping into the fray so she held off on asking questions like that in public, especially when surrounded by marines she was not familiar with yet alone trusted.

Then, out of nowhere, Ox Bell's ageless voice resounded throughout the city, ringing eight times – the end of an era. Cue Sengoku, followed by Kuzan, Sakazuki, Tsuru and another pair of female vice admirals, the blue-haired one easily taller than herself, and the other about her own size. Sengoku approached the stage, saluted and then bowed to his superiors. Kuzan and the others however formed a line-up before the dais, standing at attention. To her surprise, she noted, Kuzan had come wearing a heavy rapier on his hip.

Sengoku stepped onto the dais and turned around. Andrea almost gasped when she noticed how many lines he seemed to have gotten around his face since she last saw him. _I… couldn't have been out that long could I? It was just a stupid nap._ Her hair blew in front of her face however courtesy of an untimely wind and she frowned. _But my hair never grew out like this no matter how long of a damn nap it was. What is going on here? _

"There is an important reason we have assembled here today or rather, a few important reasons. I want to begin by stating that I am proud of each and every one of you." At this, a few whispers started to erupt around the marines gathered and Andrea would be one of them if she did not feel so utterly confused.

_Damn it. Think Andy, think! Okay, so Borsalino said he was taking the fall for Dressrosa and with how he's talking, it's like he's not going to be interacting with us marines regularly._ She glanced up to see Sengoku was waiting for the murmurs to subside before continuing. _He also said Sakazuki was stepping down and Kuzan is getting promoted so he'll be the new fleet admiral but… who is going to be an admiral in Sakazuki's place and what about him?_

"You see my fellow marines, I have turned in my resignation and will be taking on another post which leads to my next bit of news. But still, it is with pride I want to present my successor as fleet admiral. I know he will be a prime example of what a marine can hope to one day aspire to become." He turned towards Kuzan. "Lord Kumori no Kuzan, step forth."

_That word… What is a Kumori?_ Before Andrea could muse on it any further, the freeze logia stepped forward before getting down to on one knee, the curly head bowed low before the mythical zoan. Sengoku lifted the old coat off of the admiral's shoulders and removed his own coat. Instead of bestowing it upon the kneeling admiral, he was handed a new, even more magnificent coat, with a _blue_ "seigi" on the back, which he carefully placed upon the logia's shoulders. _Wow… He really is the fleet admiral now. Nice one Kuzan._ Then, Sengoku clipped something she didn't recognise onto the standing collar of Kuzan's uniform before turning back to the _Assembly_.

"Behold, your new fleet admiral! Keeper and Protector of the Great Blue, Fleet Admiral Kuzan!" Sengoku declared to those gathered at the Assembly Court. Loud claps and cheers resounded through the marines gathered and even Andrea could not help but clap along but she was going to clap anyway. A smile found its way on her face as he looked over them all.

_Is he going to give a speech?_ she thought curiously, noticing absentmindedly that despite the extra bling, Kuzan's new coat still had blue cuffs and lining, marking him as an ice series user. _Sengoku wouldn't say we're gathered here for a few reasons just for two things._ After _gracefully _getting to his feet and turning around, Kuzan however just gave a nod before bowing before them. Then, as everyone else erupted in cheers again, he stepped backwards onto the dais, in between Borsalino (gods it was weird to see him in full uniform, with his own _Bling of War_) and the old Gorosei. Glancing around, she saw Sakazuki's facial expression at the announcement and rather than being grumpy or miffed at his chance at fleet admiral denied, he was _smiling_. _The fuck? Something weird is definitely going on if he's sincerely **that** happy at Kuzan out of them getting promoted and he's getting demoted. Wait, doesn't that mean we will have the same rank? That's… Well then, that'll take getting used to. But really, who will be replacing him?_

"And I'd like to bring to everyone's attention, a change in the ranks." A few murmurs sounded as everyone wondered what ranks were so important to be brought up like this. "Admiral Akainu has graciously decided to step down." The minute these words sounded, the silence of the crowd was almost deafening, especially since Sakazuki reached up and pulled off his coat without hesitation, leaving him in uniform. _They all look like they expected it. What the hell did I miss?_ "Of course, I know everyone would realize that this leaves another seat unoccupied, but it is a seat we are prepared to have filled."

"Andrea, remember this moment carefully." Andrea's head almost swung around in the sheer shock she felt. Garp however did feel a bit of elation despite his fidgeting granddaughter. _Well done, Theodora-hime. You are indeed the pride of the Three Naval Demons and the pride of the Kumori clan. Back then, I thought I would never see the day to see you gain the rank you deserve, but just look at you now… Admiral Shirotatsu/Shiroyoru_.

_Shit… he used my full name. _Before she could respond, he shushed her and motioned towards Sengoku. Admiral Akainu was motioned by the former fleet admiral to come before him and he did so without hesitation, presenting his coat on both hands with a bowed head. _Damn… to actually give up that? I wonder what happened. _She glanced around and saw the serious and stern faces of the marines around her. _Everything is so damn formal. Like… This is something just beyond mere military. It's like some… **coronation**. Just like when the current king of Goa was crowned, yeah. Huh, I wonder if Vivi or that Viola woman went through something like this before. And this… Sakazuki offering his coat so freely… somehow, that feels wrong… I am confused. What the hell happened while I was sleeping?_

Andrea noticed immediately that Sakazuki did not leave his position but rather stayed as he was which she felt puzzling but watched carefully as Sengoku's voice rang through the air. Andrea was used to the former fleet admiral's many moods and detected a faint but audible note of pride with his next words. "The admiral that will ascend this position is one that has done her duty well since age _twelve_ and not just that, has won her seat from a man not too prideful to admit that someone is better suited and more able to do this duty. It takes a lot of humility to admit that, especially when he could have kept his position." The former fleet admiral fixed the logia's bowed head with a smile as he accepted the coat. "You have done the marines a service in many ways and we hope you continue to do so."

_Holy shit, this is really happening,_ Andrea thought as she watched Sakazuki remain silent.

"Lady Kumori no Theodora, step forth," Sengoku called out. The tall, blue haired female vice admiral that had caught Andrea's attention earlier practically floated towards the dais, so smooth was her gait. Numbly, Andy noted that she wore a pair of elaborately carved _white pronged hairsticks_, something she knew to be a badge of honor for female flag officers, as they were made from the skull of an adult sea king.

_Kumori again? Like Kuzan?_ Andrea blinked as she watched the attentive manner that she gave not just the former fleet admiral but seemingly _everyone_ in attendance of this event. _Without even turning around. What's with the atmosphere? It's like… Haki? Is this Haki? But it's so **grand**; I bet the entire Assembly feels this!_

Garp's voice once again broke into Andrea's train of thought. "You owe that woman a great deal Andrea so pay close attention." She nodded numbly, unused to her grandfather emphasizing _anything_ other than food a multitude of times. Then there was the fact he _again_ was using her full name…

"She gives me an unusual feeling," Andrea admitted lowly. With how quiet it was, it was difficult to speak quietly enough for her grandfather to hear her and unintended listeners to not. "It's like… I'm compelled to pay my respect to her. That isn't normal for any type of Haki is it?"

Garp chuckled softly and gave his granddaughter a quick one-armed hug in case anyone was watching the two closely. "That woman, Kumori no Theodora, is my most prized apprentice."

_Prize Apprentice?_ Andrea's jaw dropped but before she could ask anything, Sengoku approached the now kneeling woman – the same way as Kuzan earlier – took away her coat that Andy noted numbly to be even _whiter_ than normal, and replaced it with an admiral's coat in the same color, with white cuffs that held one black and one cyan blue stripe. "By the power acknowledged by the World Government since the Void Century, rise, _Admiral Shiroyoru_. May your justice renew the world. Do you swear to uphold this _true_ justice?"

Shiroyoru did not rise. Not yet. "The Great Blue be my witness, from now to my death," she whispered, and yet it was louder than any yelling a drill instructor could have done. Getting up and turning around in one fluid motion, she faced the Assembly, closing the chain at her throat to _lock_ her coat in place.

Now Sengoku outright grinned. "Presenting… Admiral of the Third Contingent, Commander-in-Chief of the Special Tactics and Operations Corps, _Shiroyoru_, also known as _Shirotatsu_."

_Admiral Shiroyoru?_ Andrea looked at the new admiral with interest, a bit of curiosity and of course the confusion that has plagued her since she woke up without a damn clue. _So she's replacing Sakazuki? Hmmm… _The female admiral's eyes scanned the audience and when they glanced over towards Andrea, she felt her insides want to freeze at the intensity of the dark blue gaze. Then to her surprise, they actually looked like they were focusing _on her_. _Weird,_ she groaned as she rubbed her forehead in an attempt to subdue the headache that threatened her. _She seems familiar, like a dream._

The newest admiral went over to the newly demoted one but instead of holding a mocking or pitying gaze, it seemed hopeful but Andrea had no idea how to read this regal woman who gave her the oddest sense of deja vu. And the chills. "Stop looking confused and just watch," Garp cautioned his granddaughter as Theodora finally spoke up again, draping a new vice-admiral's coat in his customary colors over Sakazuki's shoulders she had been handed – by Kuzan.

"Know that your loyalty has never questioned, and that your strength has never been doubted, _Vice Admiral Akarô_," Shiroyoru intoned in a clear, even voice as she closed the chain on his coat. _It is done, my children. We have prepared for war_. "Continue to roam the seas, and may your justice burn brightly as a beacon of hope for those who have none."

_Akarô? Crimson Wolf? What would happen to justify an alias change?_ The logia though seemed radiant despite his demotion and even muttered something to the female admiral, causing her to smirk in amusement as she also stepped backwards onto the dais. _Damn it, Sakazuki. What the hell is going on?_ Again, the female admiral's eyes seemed to find hers in the crowd and zoned in on her. Instead of trying to deny the gaze, she glanced back tentatively. A shiver crept up her spine and Andrea dropped her head, feeling ashamed but not knowing why. _I don't know what's more puzzling, that woman or this whole ceremony… I feel like an unworthy something facing a fucking queen… yeah… this is like a queen and her king being crowned, and we are the faithful citizens watching it…_ That was not the only gaze from a high ranking marine she had however as she felt her palm twitch. Glancing up, she saw Sakazuki look down at her and smile with a nod but the gesture made her feel hollow and weak instead of the elation she should have felt at seeing him essentially beam down at her. _I feel like the hero and the Windfish in the story. Like the world I was in before was a dream I have awakened from, and thrust into a completely different one_… _Just what else did I miss?!_


	6. The Honor of the Seas

It is mega awesome seeing a new favorite ^_^ Please let us know what you like!

Thanks as always to MaltWarrior for your review! Kamikashi: 1. no problem ^^ 2. Who wasn't pissed with jerkass Sakazuki becoming Fl Ad (which means no Kuzan as Marine)? I remember throwing the towel named One Piece at that for a while! 3. I'm afraid Andy will stay in the Twilight Zone for a little longer… sorry… (not. We're having way too much fun with that, and I hope you and everyone else will enjoy this too ^^.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next round, where we go a little further into the backgrounds of the cast, the setting… and answer a question you had at the end of "Perils" about Kuzan. Enjoy! OkinawaAngel: Glad you like Borsalino's grandson (too damn cute!). Kuzan and Sakazuki will have some interesting differences (or similarities) coming up soon ^_^ And it is pretty fun with Andy but at the same time, she gets slightly more fun poked at her

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 06: The Honor of the Seas**

_The Sea knows the Beginning of the World, and the Sea knows how its End will come around. […] I have no reason to feel fear, and that is because you are here. I have no reason to be timid: my comrades are waiting for me. We have to keep advancing forth towards the blue horizon. – Ocean's Guide_

Andrea's ears barely registered the bell being rung before she snapped to attention. After all, the Ox Bell being run eight times after being rung the same earlier was very special: the sound of the beginning of a new era. "Andy," Garp muttered as he partially shook his spacing out granddaughter.

She looked at him, blinking her eyes a few times as many of the marines scattered at the sound of the bell to enjoy the day and celebrate (traditionally, HQ opened its Ice wine cellars on such occasions). Kuzan and that Theodora however stood side by side as a horde of reporters suddenly poured in, all scooping their own shot of the new Fleet Admiral and the new Admiral, reinforcing Andy's impression of a coronation instead of a simple promotion. When other Marines that looked a lot like the couple came up to speak with the two to congratulate them – an older teenage girl _Rear Admiral_ being the lead and a female Warrant Officer the last, bracketing two young male captains – realization sunk in faster than a devil fruit user in water, especially since the eldest addressed him aloud as _chichiue: honoured father_. They were his _children_, and Kumori no Theodora was his _wife_. Kumori… was their _clan name_, and this was the family she had intruded on all these years ago. _Oh shit… Holy fucking shit, I… Wow. How can Kuzan even stand to be around me?_ Andy's guilt became even worse when one of the reporters asked the family to pose for the news, and the picture they made was the very image of a proper military family.

"Andrea-chan, you look beautiful." The words drew her attention to Sakazuki who was smiling at her. Seeing him so peaceful was nice but relatively unnerving considering what happened. He reached for her right hand and held it while she leaned into his arms.

"It's nice to see you, Sakazuki-kun. Would have been best if you were there when I woke up. Where were you anyway _Akarô_-san?" she teased lightly but she noticed his eyes filled with a lot of concern.

"Andrea-san!" she heard a few voices collectively shout towards her. Blinking, she turned around to see her subordinates gather in front of her. Every single one, the ones stationed at headquarters as well as the ones sent to Sabaody to clean up were in front of her which only added to the vice admiral's significant amount of confusion.

"Wow… Everyone is like here." Rob Lucci frowned quite visibly at his superior's confusion.

_This isn't proper for her. She is supposed to lead us!_ "We came as soon as we heard," the leopard zoan said finally as he watched her blink in uncertainty. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I had a nap," she said with a frown but it felt weird to her. Her joints were stiff like they had not been used for a while, her hair was too _damn_ long, then her palm felt plain weird – way too alive. Glancing at it, she noticed the skin was healthier than it used to be but still not quite the skin tone the rest of her body had. "Or did I?" she questioned finally.

Kalifa was about to answer when she noticed a rather dark glare emit from the former admiral. She shut her mouth quickly before pushing up her glasses. "Do we really require excuses to inquire about your health?"

Andrea looked at her secretary as if she sprouted an additional head, discounting her feathered familiar that insisted on resting on her shoulder. "This is sweet and all but a bit weird. Really what the fuck is going on?"

Before any of her subordinates could attempt to shed any light on the matter, she was steered away by the magma logia, followed by her grandfather. "Andrea-chan, you need to listen."

"Finally, someone will tell me something," she sighed in relief as she glanced at him. His new coat looked nice on him and he seemed comfortable and at ease in it, more than in his old rank's coat. "I'm glad to hear from you, Sakazuki-kun and that you'll finally bring whatever the hell I'm missing to light because frankly, I'm confused." _And not exactly feeling that great on seeing Kuzan's family. Damn, they are so happy and I could have messed all of that up._

"You owe Shiroyoru a great debt. Much greater than you realize." Andrea shuffled uncomfortably but the magma logia tilted her chin upwards so she had to meet his eyes. "And you should actually pay attention to how everyone treats her. She is the _ideal_ image of what a female marine should amount to and head of the Kumori clan no less."

Garp nodded grimly. "Meet the _Princess of the Lost Arts of the Twenty-First Generation_, Kumori no Theodora. Reverie is going to be even more interesting this time when she will represent the Marines _as a full admiral_."

_So she is the military equivalent of royalty?_ Andrea groaned as she felt her face fall into her palms with shame. _Fucking brilliant Andy! She must think you're a total slut, taking advantage of her depressed husband, just because she went MIA for a while! Oh gods, if I knew, I never would have forced him. I didn't even think to ask how he really felt about that. _She started to feel sick to her stomach but then the feeling was unusual. _I normally would be in a lot of pain but with all this happening, I never thought about it. _She felt her gaze drawn to the new admiral again and felt her palm twitch slightly. "Sakazuki-kun, did something happen to me while I napped?" She noticed a chill seem to cover the vice admiral's face and that mood seemed to spread to Garp. "Why are you both giving me that look?"

"What do you know about the structure of the marines?" The logia asked before Andrea stared blankly back. "Please tell me something," he groaned as she shrugged.

"I only know the basics about captain, commodore, rear admiral, vice admiral, admiral and fleet admiral. I had no reason to learn about anything. I mean, hell I don't know what my rank was before _this_," she motioned towards her uniform and the other two vice admirals. "I really don't know even anything about what the hell I'm supposed to do even. This fleet stuff, it's all so new to me."

"Why didn't you explain this to her?" Garp sniffed in annoyance while Sakazuki glared back.

"I assumed that the granddaughter of a _War Hero_ of the _Special Forces_ would have heard more about what exactly he does for work," the logia responded, gesturing to Garp's medal-paved chest. "Or at least would have discussed our basic structure. I didn't think I'd have to explain basic marine terminology to the granddaughter of _Monkey D. Garp, The Fist_."

He looked rather sheepishly and admittedly slightly embarrassed that the one grandchild he had that actually became a marine was rather ignorant of how things were run. "We probably should fix that… I bet Theo-chan would enlighten her gladly."

If Andrea could feel any lower in the ground, she would have used her facsimile devil fruit powers to dig herself a tunnel. "I'll just ask Coby or something," she mumbled quietly as she stared down at her feet. Both vice admirals glanced at each other with confusion now as they saw her suddenly subdued behavior. "He probably has a book or something about it and I don't mind sitting in on some academy class."

"What's wrong with her teaching you?" Sakazuki asked with a tilted head. _This is incredibly worrying if she's already as apprehensive as I used to be at meeting Shiroyoru. But this feels like something else. Guilt? And Shame, yes._ "Speak up or we can't help you."

"I don't need help," she sighed as she shrugged. She wrapped her arms around herself, which did not reassure either of the men at all. "I want to be alone," she said in a smaller voice but to both of them with their super sensitive hearing, it felt rivetingly loud as her voice cracked in the end. Her palm twitched even more and clenching her right fist, she felt her body suddenly tense when Sakazuki touched her shoulder. Her head seemed to jerk up and her eyes seemed to flare as tremors erupted in the air around her, causing him to release her in surprise.

_That devil fruit power?_ "Andy?" Garp spoke up suddenly as she sat down suddenly, staring at her right palm in shock. "Speak to us, damn it!"

"I need to talk to Sakazuki," she said as she closed her eyes. She did not want to talk about _this_ with her grandfather considering he was a teacher of Shiroyoru. "Alone. Somewhere private too please." All she saw when she closed her eyes was that new admiral's eyes scanning her, making her feel like something that was barely worth acknowledging. _This feeling was borderline suffocating… like being the accused in a trial for high treason or something like that, and her being the judge. What would I have done if something happened like that with Sakazuki? _Her insides felt like stone before rage surged through her body. _I know I couldn't stand for it if something happened._ She then remembered his anger at finding out and wondered if the fact that Kuzan had a family played into that. _Family is something precious and I could have messed one up. I can't dare to imagine how I would have felt if I did ruin them. Not to mention the utter scandal it would have caused._

Sakazuki saw her eyes cloud over and motioned her towards the quarters. "There is a lot we need to speak on privately. I can tell you still have questions." His warmth which usually provided a source of comfort only seemed to make her shiver and feel disconnected. He stopped however and Andrea felt an overwhelming sense of dread flood in from her Haki.

_What's wrong with my Haki? Before I couldn't sense jack shit with it and now, it feels like a gate forced open. Is it only with Shiroyoru or…?_

"It would be rather rude of me to not introduce myself to my sensei's granddaughter, don't you think so Akarô-san?" a calm voice sounded. Andrea's jaw tensed so tightly that she almost bit off her tongue. The female vice admiral's behavior was noticeable to everyone and even Theodora found it curious. _If her body's comatose was any indicator of her personality, I would never expect anything timid like this._

"Shiroyoru-sama," Andrea bowed weakly as she so desperately wanted to be elsewhere but how could you escape a woman with such a regal and commanding presence? "There's no need to introduce yourself to me. I'm a mere vice admiral."

"But yet, Monkey D. Garp is a vice admiral and now, Akarô-san is also one. Have some respect for your position," the Kumori scolded with a slight frown. "I know of you but you know nothing of me. That much is obvious."

The young marine shifted nervously under the terse look. "I am unfamiliar with you ma'am, your clan or really, anything specific about ranks and for that I apologize. My name is Gol D. Andrea and I need to apologize for more than just my ignorance."

Sakazuki's eyes narrowed as he finally realized what she had been alluding to. "Is this the appropriate time?"

"Or is it the only time I'll get," Andrea shrugged in defeat as she looked towards the newly ranked admiral. Luckily for them, no one was around that any of them could sense. Garp in a way, was running interference anyway but sadly things would not work out in her favor.

"Unfortunately, I cannot spare any more time. We shall speak again later," the elegant woman swept away dramatically in a shower of white _something_ Dust.

"Logia?"

"Don't even try it. Her fruit surpasses human imagination. Come, let's handle this somewhere more private," Akarô sighed, dragging her away towards the flag officer's quarters. "And maybe then you can explain why the mere thought of the woman all of Marineford considers the _most awesome thing currently alive since the invention of curry stew_ has you tap into your copied devil fruit power."

* * *

-Meanwhile: Office of the Fleet Admiral-

* * *

The old Gorosei leader waited until Kong had left the room in annoyance (Aokiji had deflected _any_ order and advice with his innate nonchalance) before closing the door… and dropped into an ultra-low bow before the collective of _Danaran Descendants_ – Sengoku, Theodora, Kuzan, Rear Admiral Olivia, Captains Maynard and Barnet and Warrant Officer Evermist. "Forgive a collective of old fools, my _lords of the sea_. Also, I would like to extend the personal apology of the two who interfered with the _internal_ workings of the _Navy_ just because they didn't like the code and the Ancient Promise. Your Highness."

"Rise, Master Gorosei," Theodora stated sternly after a while. No matter who of them, currently, they were highly united in their level of grimness, the old man noticed as he straightened out, from the youngest to the old teacher who retained the blood of the last _sôri_ of the Danarans. "Are you aware that this counts as a breach of contract?"

He bowed his head again. He might have been the leader of the entire world, but without military strength and law enforcement, everything would collapse. "And how does the honored Princess of the Lost Arts feel about this… interference by two of the younger Gorosei?" he asked tentatively. _Please_…_ mercy_…_ we need you all now more than ever!_

"In honesty, _insulted_ by the lack of trust and _interference_." Theo slowly paced around him, emitting an extremely low amount of Haki.

"And the thirst for more power is _disgusting_," Kuzan added from behind his desk, syncing his own aura with his consort. "I believe this agreement was built all these centuries ago _because_ our own king was unjust and corrupt. Any interference is thus an insult and a worrying sign of corruption and greed."

"I am aware of the connotation, Lord Kuzan. But, Shiroyoru-hime-sama, what is your judgment on us?"

Theo shot her consort and then her teacher a look, who both shrugged and then nodded. "I will forfeit justice in favor of mercy this time. But, Master Gorosei…" The temperature dropped suddenly, and the Haki in the room went up by quite a few notches as the two legitimate _sovereign leaders_ of the Danarans glared at him in anger. "Next time, do not expect us to be that _lenient_ again."

"But…" he began before his eyes widened in outright fear of what would happen if the Danarans, and thus, the Navy would abandon the world. "Balance? Nothing would stop pirates or keep the revolution in line and we'd all fall into absolute chaos. With the pirate Edward Newgate having put his era to a conclusion, things are only going to escalate! Look at Dressrosa! That's only a taste of what can happen so imagine if a Yonkô is involved next time."

"_Two _Yonkô were involved," Sengoku clarified grimly. "Marco The Phoenix, captain of the Firebird Pirates… and Red-Headed Shanks, captain of the Red Hair Pirates. You are not making this easy for yourself, Master Gorosei."

"And what is the world without the influence that the Danarans bring?" he pleaded. "Things would have gone dramatically downhill without the rest of us being aware of the circumstances."

"And the code was ignored time and time again. We still do not tolerate the _Absolute Justice_ doctrine. We are already tolerating the less-than-just ways and mistreatment by the self-proclaimed Celestial Dragonfolk with their short memories; do not expect us to sanction further interference with _our ways_," Theodora hissed into his ear, suddenly standing beside him. "Is this clear, Master?"

"Quite… but that is not my fear. My colleagues have been dealt with and made aware of their foolishness. What I fear is the impending loss of the balance of power, of peace…" He straightened again, pushing up his glasses. "Whitebeard's death was but a prelude for a storm that is brewing on the horizon, and the Will of D. is causing even more trouble from those with the name who are not on our side. So, please. I beg of you. Like your ancestor, Princess Kumori no Aletheia of Danara Marina once did once we gave her justice… please… save us. Save the world, _again_, oh Warring Lords of the Seas," he whispered in the end.

Theo shot her consort another look after she had gone back to lean against the desk. _Well, we got what we need for that. What do you think, love?_

_I think it's only fair since he begged, dearest_, Kuzan nodded.

Theodora straightened, facing the aging _ruler of the world_. _You didn't have an easy time either, my friend, did you?_ "As the Gorosei have once again given _justice_ to the Danarans, we will honor our end of the contract. Rest assured, as long as we are standing watch, this world will not fall."

"Not to Pirates," Sengoku confirmed.

"Not to the Revolutionaries," Kuzan agreed.

"And, not even to the corruption of the self-proclaimed Celestial Dragonfolk," Theodora finished. "We will set the course, navigate you through and weather the storm that is to come, as we have done since the Great Fall, Master Gorosei."

The old man sighed in relief, finally loosening the choking grip he did not even notice to have had on his sword. "Then may the Great Gods of the Omniscient Sea watch over you, as you do over us, my lords," he offered as he took his leave.

* * *

-Andy's quarters-

* * *

Unlocking the room, Andrea stepped in, closely followed by Sakazuki before she frowned. "It's so clean in here," she murmured softly as she walked in. "Like even in spots I don't normally clean but I didn't have time to do this before I napped and…"

"You didn't have a nap," the former admiral finally interrupted after getting tired of pretending. "You fell into a damn coma."

She blinked weakly before looking down at her body and keeping quiet for a moment. "But I look so different… Hell, I even feel different. I'm not in anymore pain, Sakazuki-kun." She looked so lost as she looked down at her hands. "Like, my bones don't feel like they're going to snap as I walk and my heart and my lungs don't hurt when I breathe. That's normal right?"

"And do you realize who healed you?" the logia said as his voice started to get more thunderous at her blank expression. "Healed you as in rescuing you from certain death that I found out you partially caused." Andrea's eyes became glassy as she saw the rage in the logia increase. "You could have fucking died, Andrea. What the hell?"

"I'm used to it so don't worry and anyway…"

"You can't use that as a damn crutch anymore. You have the life force of a normal, healthy person and your body reflects that. In any case, you clinging to your death like symptoms in the past is nothing more than blatant disrespect for the _actual_ dead. Shiroyoru-san _fucking passed out _healing you, and that says something for someone who _can fight not even firing on all cannons for two weeks straight and have enough strength left to carry you back to safety_," he hissed. He paced around. "Now, why in the world are you so keen on running from Admiral Shiroyoru?"

"I'm fucking ashamed," she sputtered out with embarrassment as she turned crimson. "How can I ever speak to her or say thank you when I realize who she is? What I did to her _family_?" Glancing at his vice admiral coat only made the feeling worse. It almost felt like something acidic was eating away at her stomach, an unusual feeling given how her health was rather stellar compared to her past. "Then there's the fact she took your seat and I don't know what's going on with that."

"You seem rather impressed by her," Akarô pointed out with a wry smirk. If anything, Andrea paled even further before motioning towards her hair.

"Those hair prongs she wore. I may not have been taught much about the marines but at least I know the significance of those." She shivered as she touched her forehead as a headache felt like it was coming on. "Those aren't given out like candy after all."

"Do you realize she has so like **twenty** _different_ pairs of those?" Andrea felt even smaller when she thought about exactly what kind of family and specifically, what kind of woman she now owed quite a substantial debt to. "Yet your lack of life apparently exhausted her mentally to the point she passed out and Kuzan had to carry her away. I don't know whether to be impressed or annoyed." _Given that the one dragged to safety after 12 nights and eleven days was I_.

Andrea looked very faint as she groaned into her palms. "Sakazuki-kun, what do you think I should do? She seemed to have some respect for you. Shed some light on this please."

"Approaching her now would likely be inappropriate as the Rite of the Dead for the annual _Day of the Fallen_ is going to be tomorrow night, and as the First Executive Officer of the Navy, she's the one organizing it, so she's N/A anyway. Please tell me Garp has told you a little about it." A blank look answered his question completely and he barely suppressed a sigh. "Damn it… We really should have verified what you knew about the marines when you fell into our services. Well, it's in bad taste as well as considered cursed to conduct business on the same day that isn't vital to keeping the Navy running. Any shop that is not a tailor – in case you need your dress uniform checked after all – is closed on that day. Leaving or returning into harbor is only granted in case of extreme emergency. During the rite, which is held at night, the entire city is silent."

"That would have been important to know before I made an ass of myself," she grumbled before shaking her head. "I can't do nothing about it now so we wait. Anything else I should know?"

"I hope you're fast at memorizing lyrics…" The look he was given was akin to a seaking that Kizaru once hit with a battleship after he blinded it first. (Before turning it into curry of course.) "Because the parade-procession requires all of us to sing _Ocean's Guide_, the Requiem of the Navy. Twice. And failure to do so without mistake is considered a mockery of both the Fallen and the Gods of the Sea."

_Hmmm… Sakazuki has a really nice voice so he would probably sound great but I don't know about me. Hell, I can't think of the last time I sang anything at all without it being a happy birthday celebration for Luffy. _"Can you teach me the lyrics then and listen to me attempt this? I don't want to make a fool out of anything or be an embarrassment to anyone."

He gave a snort at her before shaking his head. "Do you really believe we're a choir? Just don't screw up the lyrics and stick to the melody like one would to a jody call and you'll be fine."

"But I don't want to be merely passable!" Before she could protest further, he shushed her quickly. "So I just follow everyone's lead?" Receiving a nod, she groaned. "Great, surrounded by primarily guys when I know nothing about the song. This will go swimmingly well."

"You're a marine, right? Then _act like it_ instead of whining. A Marine follows orders, not blindly, but we do," he sighed. "And protocols are _standing orders_." _I have the feeling that you would be even worse than I at the Marineford cadet assessment, Andy-chan_.

She nodded weakly but had a nagging feeling at his behavior. _What happened to you while I was in this coma? _"Alright then. Teach me it today and when this all over with, I want to know exactly what's going on."

Shiroyoru's sense for philosophical dilemmas came to mind, unbidden. _What would you do? It might be a little early for her by your standards Shiroyoru, hmm? She is as clueless as I used to be after all._ "What I can tell you, I will tell you," he finally conceded. "But the day after tomorrow, not earlier."

"But…"

"You have a song and a protocol to learn, and to iron your dress uniform again."

Andy bowed her head in defeat. Her questions had probably a subterranean priority, compared to the annual memorial day of the Marines, especially since the Fallen of the War had not been honored yet. "Fire away."

* * *

-Day of the Fallen-

* * *

_It's so quiet_, Andy thought as she walked through Marineford Town in the afternoon. True to Sakazuki's words, the normally busy city was as if someone had frozen all activity. If she ever met someone, it were usually cadets or older Marines, all concerned with having their uniform altered. Or a long, black hooded cloak, the same kind she had found today in her room once she had left it for just an hour, together with a candle that was held by the shell of a Terra Queen Scallop, which she knew now to be a _waterproof _candle. _I really don't know a thing about being a Marine, do I?_ she sighed, thinking back on how Sakazuki had explained the _Rite of the Dead_ as an offering to the _Gods of the Sea_ (something she also would have to learn to put importance to) in which they honored the fallen with offerings of light and the Requiem of the Marines, "Ocean Guide". This was what she would get… for her funeral, as she was a flag officer. _If, and only if I don't dishonor my coat, he said. Because it would be also my funeral shroud_.

She felt around with her Haki and felt almost winded at all the presences that seemed to rush in on her all at once. The ships around Marineford were quickly being navigated into their designated locations and she wondered exactly where anyone she knew would be but it was too difficult to sort out any of the familiar auras. "You're distracted," a voice called out to her, shaking the vice admiral from her musing.

"Lucci," she nodded at her subordinate as she motioned for him to accompany her. The dove gave a coo of approval as it rested on the zoan's first class suit. "It seems I wasn't the only one to get told to dress up."

"We weren't aware of the specifics but we're used to finding out information," he shrugged without concern as he watched the vice admiral shiver. "That information can be given to you. As our superior, you have rights to it as well and it could serve you well."

"Not today," she shook her head as she felt the sea air chill slightly. "I am aware of how conducting any sort of business on this day is cursed and ill advised."

To her surprise, he gave a rare smirk in approval. "Glad to know you don't have to completely rely on us either. It would be disappointing if you required too much assistance." He was silent for a bit before he noticed her look down at her scar. "Has he told you anything that happened to you?"

"Not today, Lucci." The leopard zoan gave a predatory smile as he tilted his hat towards her in acknowledgement. "I'll see you later. Find the others and make sure they're ready please."

"Civilians, even when in the employ of the Navy, I've been told, are exempt from the procedure. This day is for the Fallen of the Navy, and them alone. All we're allowed to do is look pretty, watch – and not get in the way." He shook his head. "Landsmen like us have no place in a ceremony dedicated to the _Great Gods of the Never-Ending Omniscient Sea_ and the Fallen of their children, and I for one, totally agree on the matter. I know enough about this day to know that I just would feel out of place in it, and the others feel similar about this. The only one of us who'd feel right at home would be Bonney, a child of the seas."

"And somehow that feels inappropriate," Andrea smiled as she thought on the pinkette who finally seemed to be getting along with the rest of her comrades. "As long as she's on her best behavior and everything goes off without a hitch, everything will be fine." Her face darkened slightly before she shook her head to clear the melancholy. "I'm going to get answers after this is over and then I'll deal with any consequences then."

A young captain that had passed them stopped for a moment and turned to them. "Pardon that I intrude, ma'am, but your civilian subordinates can participate in the _Day of the Fallen_ in a way."

Andrea's eyes glanced at the captain before she felt guilt ensnare her again as he looked rather familiar (he had short, spiky _petrol blue _hair). "How can my subordinates participate?" she asked carefully as she tensed out of nervousness. Lucci noticed her behavior and frowned despite his interest in participating in the Day of the Fallen.

_Why is she acting like this? Unusual… _"Yes, please explain."

The teen smiled politely. "While civilians may not participate in the parade offering at night, you can make an offering to the Gods of the Sea, now, while the sun is still up ."

"And what would be considered appropriate?" Andy stammered. "I would not want to do something insulting."

The captain raised an eyebrow at the inconsistent behavior of his superior, but didn't stop smiling. In fact, now he was grinning. "Why, alcohol of course, ma'am. Nature deities are all known for being incorrigible lovers of booze after all. Preferably Ice wine (which is a flag privilege mostly), but any high quality booze works if you don't have any. You share a drink with the kami in their shrine from a _sakazuki_ cup, and pour the rest of the bottle into the inner harbor. Traditional offering bottles are half-bottles, 37.5 cl." He shrugged, the coat shaking from the motion. "Doing so is considered truly honorable and brings great respect from the naval inhabitants of Marineford towards the civilians performing this act. That's about it."

Andrea nodded numbly but thoughtfully before glancing to Lucci. "Blueno should have plenty of alcohol correct?"

"Blueno _always_ has alcohol. And only the best," he responded dryly.

"Good to know." Andrea turned to the captain and bowed her head before smiling. "Thank you and may I ask your name? I'd like to know who helped me when I was lost."

At this, the teen straightened. "Captain Kumori no Maynard. Eldest son to Admiral Kumori no Theodora and Fleet Admiral Kumori no Kuzan, and thus the next clan vanguard of the Kumori," he recited, his pride in his parents' accomplishments evident in every spiky _hair_ of the handsome youth.

Andrea's smile faltered slightly at the confirmation of who the familiar teen was but she gulped as she struggled to keep her composure. "I'm sure you do your parents and your clan proud," she said softly as she thought on how she has not done anything that Monkey D. Garp likely would proudly tell others.

The young man nodded happily. "Well, then my good deed for the day is done. I better get to the tailor and pick up my new mourning cloak." He saluted. "Ma'am."

Lucci noticed the female vice admiral bite her lip as she looked down at her shoes after the young captain left them. "What the hell is up with you?"

"I'm not a good person," she said quietly as she stared at her right palm. "And I have done wrong by many people."

"You're not as bad as Spandam and that's good enough for us," he said simply before walking away. "I'll tell Blueno to get the alcohol and sakazuki cups for this so we can go to the shrine. Just…" He hesitated as he still felt unusual about being _sympathetic _to anyone. "Take care of yourself. You look like you're about to cry."

"I do, don't I?" she replied as she sniffled softly, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. Lucci's steps quickened in an attempt to avoid the tears that he felt exceedingly awkward with but she sighed quickly and her eyes felt clearer. _I really need to apologize and make things right. _"I need to take little steps but no worrying about that," she muttered to herself as she shook her head. _Everything can wait until after tonight_. She ran her hands through her hair and scowled at the length of it. _I need a freaking drink. I just __**had**__ to run into their son, hadn't I? And then he's… he's such a good person too_… Knowing that not a single bar or tavern had its doors open today, Andrea made way for her rooms with a noticeable slump. _I just hope the sake is still in my nightstand_.

* * *

-Just before Nightfall: Theodora's and Kuzan's house-

* * *

"Hold still."

"I hate the collar clip." Kuzan fidgeted around as his beloved fought with getting him into his dress uniform jacket.

"You were unconscious after you earned that and never picked it up, that's why you never had time to get used to it," Theo corrected her husband. "Sensei kept it in his desk all this time and just corrected the addition on your promotion. Besides, stop whining. You used to wear uniform all the time and just switched to the suit on a whim last year." Sighing, she corrected the size of the stiffening lining of Kuzan's standing collar. "There. You made it too narrow, that's why it was so uncomfortable." Wrapping his _truth and secrets_ scarf around his neck, she smiled. "Done."

Smiling gently, Kuzan kissed her on the lips. "Thank you. That is much better. Now let me help you."

While for most male officers the trouble laid with collars, ties, scarves and neckerchiefs, the trouble females had was _under_ the uniform jacket: a corset/bulletproof-vest-like supplement harness for the front, worn over your dress shirt so nothing would _bounce_ even a millimeter. (No gainaxing, sorry folks.) Per se, that sounded like a great idea, but… (In theory, it was.) The problem laid in the fact that the heavy duty belts of the thing went to the back, _in between the shoulder blades_, which meant you needed a friend or your husband to tie up your _assets_. Which led to another problem – to do that right.

He carefully tugged on the belts of the harness, making sure that Theodora's skin would not get pinched by the fabric. "Let me know if I do something wrong," he chuckled as he went through the motions that although rusty, they still knew each other well enough that the process was rather practiced. He carefully made sure that each tie was done correctly and not too tight on her. "Can you breathe?" he asked gently as he kissed her shoulder.

Theodora rewarded him with an ironic smile and a kiss. "Perfect as always. Help me with my jacket please."

"Unfair, you still wear one with a zipper," he joked as he helped her into the garment.

"It's a 585k gold zipper for the full dress, and I wear the normal version every day," she pointed out as she turned around, closing said zipper and putting on her weapons belt. "Come now. Let's summon Marineford to honor its gods and its fallen."

Making sure their ribbon racks were in place, he put her own scarf around her neck and nodded, the playful air vanishing as he reached for his own sword belt. "Yes. A funeral for those we haven't honored yet this year."

* * *

-Meanwhile: Borsalino's and Suikô's house-

* * *

"Ouch!" the light logia whined as he rubbed his shoulder that his wife had smacked. "What was that for?"

"You keep moving. Do you want to sleep in the living room tonight or what?" Suikô glared at her husband, instantly causing him to freeze. She held up a needle that she had as she was trying to fix up a few loose strings. He stared at it with mocking fear.

"I'm not scared of that," he sniffed until she smiled at him. "I'll behave now," he whimpered as he stopped moving around finally, the thoughts of the last time she gave his clothing alterations running through his mind. He also knew the threat of _couch ban_ was not an idle one, rather, it was the tame version of his beloved's favored way of putting a stop to his antics (the vindictive one was a ban to _base_). "I promise," he added as he noticed the skeptical look in her eyes.

Suikô just shook her head and went to work. "It's the Day of the Fallen, _koibito_. You shouldn't disrespect the dead by making it difficult."

Borsalino had the decency to look properly abashed as he hung his head slightly. "I don't mean to, love." To his credit, he began holding still. "Just worried about things and trying not to think about it."

"Has this to do with Andrea-kun?"

"When not?" He slumped his shoulders as he shook his head. "Sakazuki doesn't seem much better lately beyond finally getting along with imôto-hime. I think he's troubled about her the same way we all used to be about him and his cluelessness." An unbidden touch of humor let him chuckle. "Can you imagine how they'll struggle with the full dress uniform? I left the harness out yesterday, but you can't do that when we have a parade."

"The gods surely get entertained today," Suikô deadpanned, sewing him in.

* * *

-Meanwhile: Flag Officer's quarters, Andy's suite-

* * *

_I need to get a house_, Sakazuki decided as he unlocked the room Andrea was in, his jacket, coat and cloak over his arm, and the candle in the other hand. The sight that greeted him perplexed him however as her back was to him and she held up a garment with shock. "Sakazuki-kun, close the door. You should have knocked," she scolded him as she slumped. "And I need help putting this on."

"Oh?" He looked over to the dress uniform before frowning. "You wore this before. And I need your help with my own."

"This harness thing, just how?" she muttered as she held up the offending piece of clothing. "Like I haven't tried to imitate a power with my scar since waking up from this coma you won't tell me anything about." The magma logia was about to protest when she shrugged. "But whatever. That's neither here nor there. Thing is, I don't know if I can put this on by myself."

"What power could you have imitated to help you in getting dressed?" he asked skeptically as he held the piece of clothing while she was shedding clothing in order to prepare.

"Nico Robin's devil fruit," she explained. "I'm oddly capable of using it at least before…"

"No, I'll help you," he interrupted as he watched her carefully. She was undressing rather slowly and staring at her body in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"It's nice actually having more meat on my bones," she said with a smile. "Like I haven't felt this good in ages. No, this is actually better than I've ever felt." She lifted up her leg however in an attempt to put pants on and slipped, grumbling. "Except my sense of balance is obviously off."

"How did you put your clothing on last time?" he pointed out skeptical as he watched her hop around on one leg in an attempt to get her leg through the pants.

"I was behind a curtain so Borsalino didn't see me stumble around like a newborn deer," she groaned as she finally got the pants on. "Now… that contraption. I think he left it out on purpose, _knowing_ I can't do that myself in time. And I didn't live in the dorms like the other female officers, so I don't have female friends who could help me. Or sisters."

"So I need to help you," the former admiral finished as he shook his head. "It's like a corset isn't it? I'm pretty certain you've worn those before."

"Well yeah but I can't tie the damn thing by myself without assistance of any type," she grumbled before looking up at the logia with big eyes. "Please help me?"

"Fine. At least get it on first," he tossed her the garment before flopping onto her bed for a second. _This isn't how I planned to prepare…_ "Ready yet?" he asked even though she was right in front of him.

"I think so?" she walked slowly before turning around. "Go ahead?"

_Like tying a shoe,_ the admiral thought as he grabbed the belts of the harness and yanked. Andrea gave a pained yelp before whining. "What? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Not so damn hard," she winced as she relished the feeling of breathing again and not having her chest _squashed_. "It's kind of nice properly breathing again and I'd like to cherish that feeling while it lasts."

"Not this again," he groaned as he tried again so that she would not reminisce over her prior health. To his credit, he did not pull as hard but she still winced because how the belt rubbed against her skin. "What now?"

"Sakazuki-kun, that's where my scar used to be remember? It's gone now but the skin is a bit sensitive and probably more so after whatever happened so please…" she sighed as she waved her right palm. "Just get out of the way and I'll just use this."

"No," he stubbornly insisted as he shooed away her hand. "No using that woman's power," he grumbled as he _gently_ tied the belts and finally finished it. She gave a smile until she moved around and the tie became undone. "Fuck my life," he roared as he flung his hands up in near defeat. "This is why men stay away from women's clothing!"

"You can do the last tie with a lot more strength to keep it together?" she suggested carefully, not wanting to risk damaging her dress clothing. Sighing, he motioned for her to turn around and quickly did up the harness in record time and even got the last part secure. Smiling, she beamed at him happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Especially after I welded the last part together so that it would hold," he explained before tossing her the jacket. "Now hurry so you can help me."

"You… welded part of my harness?" she asked, aghast at the fact she likely would be stuck inside of it. "How will I get it off?"

"Not my problem," _right now away._ He straightened her jacket as she was still staring at him in disbelief. Satisfied with her appearance, he stuck a hairbrush in her hand before turning to his own dress uniform.

"You welded my harness…" she repeated as she began to run the brush through her hair.

"That's not important," he said dismissively as he began to polish their boots, wanting them to look pristine. "Did you memorize that song?"

"Yeah, I'm not that slow of a learner. I could even sing it for you if you'd like," she offered as she still had the stupefied look on her face.

"Stop worrying about the damn harness. I'll get it off later," he scowled before shaking his head. "You're so dramatic."

"But you want me this way," she said softly and his eyes softened on remembering that. "Right?"

"Of course you foolish woman." Smiling as that was the best she would get out of him at that moment, she started to help him with his dress uniform. _Anything is better than you in that state again._

"Stop looking so grim," she said as she fixed up the uniform the best she could, pleased when he gave her an approving nod. _He acts like I was going to die or something. Oh yeah, he did yell at me about that. Well, I didn't so… why is everyone so angry with me? _"So anyways, I got that song memorized and stuff. Anything else I should know?" she murmured in an attempt to steer the conversation to less depressing waters before realizing that all this was in preparation for honoring the dead, the lost, and their guardian deities.

"Don't forget the candle and under no circumstances you should stumble. The only ones allowed to be drunk tonight are the gods and the Fallen."

She sighed as she knew that smiling about something so blasphemous to the night would be in poor taste. "I get to practice walking then. I should be fine at that and I'll be alert, I promise."

"This is done marching, love, but that's about it." He handed her coat to her. As Andy wanted to drape her coat in the usual way over her shoulders, he took it off again. "No. Tonight, we will be wearing them," he corrected gently, doing so with his own. "The _Let Fly_ command is always prone for coats dropping to the floor because of the cloak being discarded." He made a face. _And every year, it's a nightmare to recover one's own. And then people wonder why they're required to put their name on it – the chore kids have to wash a mountain of all those who took Let Fly too literally and tossed it aside_.

"So, our cloaks?" she asked tentatively as she received an approving nod. "I made sure to keep mine looking nice. These look expensive."

"You should keep them in good condition. You'll understand when the time is right," he said before wincing. _Shit, she still doesn't know much of the procedure._ "You see, we're supposed to keep everyone in black until the time is right. When the living honor the dead. Before that, all that counts is the light you bring as offering."

"It is all about respect and honor," she said softly as she mused about her situation before shaking her head. _No time to think on that now!_ "Shall we go then?"

As if in answer, Ox Bell rang, calling the Marines.

* * *

-Oris Plaza-

* * *

Olivia stood with her brother Maynard in front of the Ox Bell as their parents arrived, escorted by a cloaked and hooded honor guard. A testament to the family's bond, the two teens simply nodded, and rang the bell. Two double strikes, and like birds, Marines started to gather in the plaza. Olivia then left her brother behind and went to the Fleet Admiral's lantern that the guard had brought, lighting it before presenting it with a bow to her father. "The Marines have gathered and the hour of the Fallen has arrived, Fleet Admiral," she spoke, loud enough for the silent plaza to hear everywhere. "The time has come again to honor them."

Kuzan accepted the stone lantern, setting it on the ground. "Then mourn the loss we shall." First lighting his own candle, he turned to Theo and lit hers, who then in turn lit those of her children. Within minutes, the flame had been spread to over half the plaza and continued to be passed on.

Sakazuki passed on the flame given to him to Andrea who blinked before doing the same to the marine next to her. _She looks so nervous but this is a welcome relief from the duties I would have had. Although Kuzan seems to have adjusted to his role well. Good for him._ He shook his head. _Wrong. No place for deluding myself. He looks like he had been __**born**__ for this. Like Shiroyoru._

Finally, the plaza resembled a gathering of fireflies, signalling the beginning of the ceremony. Kuzan, who had taken up a non-electric megaphone, addressed the Marines. "**We have gathered tonight to mourn and honour our Fallen who lost their lives in the struggle for justice. So, walk with us so we may present to the All-knowing Mother Ocean our offerings of honour and mourning**."

With similar implements, Warrant Officers yelled commands at the troops to make a _Round The Land_ procession, and the plaza started to move, following Kuzan. _Whoa… It's kind of nice feeling how dedicated to honoring the fallen they are. And so serious. I… I would want to __**deserve**__ this type of honor when I die down the line._ She moved carefully, making sure not to stumble as she thought on Sakazuki's prior warning. _Alright, so moving on two feet is a bit weird but… Huh, that seems so insignificant with everyone around milling like this. It's really neat being a part of something._ She caught a glimpse of Sakazuki's eyes and she felt warm with pride finally. _I want to be worthy of this uniform and this organization._ To her surprise, out of nowhere, Kuzan's voice rang through the otherwise eerily quiet city, together with that of Theodora.

_Umi wa mite iru (The Sea knows the beginning of the world,)  
sekai no hajimari mo (and knows how its end will come around.)  
Umi wa shitte iru (The Sea knows what is going on,)  
sekai no owari mo. (and thus sings its eternal song.)_

Andrea felt a slight chill but kept calm, only slightly, as the words continued and she had to join in. _Kami, they can __**sing**__. They sound so synchronized_… _Such harmony and commitment you can tell in just their voices._

_Dakara izanau (Therefore, it calls us towards)  
susumubeki michi e to. (the path foreseen we must take.)  
Dakara michibiku (Therefore, it leads us towards)  
tadashii sekai e_. (a just and righteous world.)

Andrea felt her voice fill with interest as she finally thought about the lyrics of the song she was singing as well as hearing everyone else. The ranging voices showed some of the conviction the different marines around them held and she found it interesting. _The path we must take huh? I wonder how some others would interpret how I do things as a marine. Hell, I wonder as a person!_

_Itami kurushimi (Anguish and Pain, and Sorrow and Woe,)  
tsutsumikonde kureru (all this will seem unified,)  
Ookiku yasashiku (benevolently and kindly)  
tsutsunde kureru_. (the Sea will take it away.)

She noticed Sakazuki stare at her slightly before turning away, as if not wanting to be caught looking at her when this verse came up. _He… really was that worried over me? I could have died and be one of those dead mourned today. I caused him a great deal of pain didn't I?_

_Umi wa mite iru (The Sea knows the beginning of the world,)  
sekai no hajimari mo. (and knows how its end will come around.)  
Umi wa shitte iru (The Sea knows what is going on,)  
sekai no owari mo_. (and thus sings its eternal song.)

Thinking about the ocean made her wonder about all the devil fruit users in attendance and how it must feel about the overwhelming nature of the ocean. _Wait, I'm kind of a devil fruit user now. I don't know what to feel. The ocean will always outlast anyone though._

_Moshimo jibun ga (If I were to disappear,)  
kieta to shite mo (and one day would be no longer here,)  
Subete shitte iru (The never-ending omniscient)  
umi no michibiki (Mother Ocean leads the way.)_

At the thought of possibly disappearing, she finally thought about who would mourn her. _Wow. I really was so grim about things and did not realize the others around me would be affected. And I… I don't have their trust in the Great Blue's embrace… I would like to have it, but I don't know how._

_Osorete wa ikenai (I have no reason to feel fear,)  
anata ga irukara (and that is because you are here.)  
Obiete wa ikenai (I have no reason to be timid:)  
nakama mo matsukara_. (my comrades are waiting for me.)

Glancing around, she recognized more phases and felt out with her Haki as she passed Ox Bell again, and noted that the ships out at sea had lit their lanterns to make the giant _Armed Gull_ shape on the surface of the surrounding sea. According to Sakazuki, it would shine _all the way_ up to Mariejois. _The people around, my friends… Even my subordinates, I would await in death. I always thought of it as something so easy to contemplate, dying… but damn. _

_Susumaneba naranai (We have to keep advancing forth)  
aoki sono saki e (towards that blue horizon.)_

Tears had started to prick at Andrea's eyes as she finished the last note. _I… I need to do my best for them or would this all be a waste?_ The procession came to a halt, out of nowhere, and Andy had to put considerable focus into _not_ stumbling. _****! _(Yes, that thought came out censored.)

Shiroyoru's clear, high voice interrupted Andy's censored self-flagellation as she continued the next phase of the ceremony, using her wrist-mounted Green Snail to transmit her voice throughout the island. "We may or may not know their names, above all however, we know their sacrifice. All-knowing Never-ending Mother Ocean, Take these **Lights of Honor** as offerings and guide their souls back home. Lost, fallen ones, lost to the eternal struggle for justice, follow the Armed Gull to the place we call home. Know that **we that remain** have not forsaken the fight, and will continue to carry forth the battle that must be fought. _The Sea knows the beginning of the world, and knows how its end will come around. The Sea knows what is going on, and thus sings its eternal song_," she sang, all while forming a non-slip ice staircase from the plaza to the sea with Kuzan. _Ice Age: Absolute!_

Again, the Marines sung _Ocean's Guide_, declaring their commitment to their code, their honor and their _justice_, and Andrea had trouble _not_ feeling small. _This feels easier the second time around but… I never thought a song could have such a strong impact or effect._ She glanced over at Sakazuki and even his voice seemed to waver slightly during the words. _It's really affecting him badly. I wonder who he's lost while being in the Marines. I… damn, despite my blase attitude towards death, I never really lost anyone. Even fucking Sabo turned out to not be dead!_ She sighed softly before shaking her head. _Whatever. I feel out of place standing here and not even understanding but I can try I suppose? _Sakazuki seemed to compose himself while she was thinking and she gave a grim smile. _I can only imagine what you've seen to become admiral and afterwards._

As the song ended, silence fell again… until Kuzan drew the rapier Andy had seen yesterday, the blade pointing downwards, a gesture copied by Shiroyoru. Andrea's jaw dropped immediately as she watched the swords and while not being a fan of blades despite her training, she could see the beauty of the weapons – Kuzan's heavy rapier was a Blacksword while Shiroyoru wielded a _seitô katana_, a Bluesword. _That's so cool… I wonder if Sakazuki has his sword still?_ _Hmm, Kaku would definitely be drooling over these if he was here. _Soon, the metallic *slink* and *clack* of weapons being drawn or pulled out and held in the ready position reverberated all over OrisPlaza. As it was still yet again though, Kuzan walked down the stairs they had made and let his shell candle to the sea with a deep bow, followed by the two admirals and then every Marine in the vicinity.

Sakazuki took his candle to the sea and closed his eyes solemnly. _Those children could have been among the dead if we didn't get to Punk Hazard when we did. But all those that likely were lost… Great Blue… Take care of them, please._

When it was Andrea's turn, she felt pain as she thought on how it would have been if she had lost some of her subordinates or friends and had to honor them this way. _Wow, I never realized how delicate life can be, even with myself. _She looked at the candle and thought of one subordinate in particular who faced quite an ordeal. Steeling herself, she placed the shell on the waves, letting it drift away. _Please watch over the crew of Jewelry Bonney. Pirate or not, no one deserved what they got._ As the candle on the shell drifted further away, she thought on her pinkette subordinate more. _I never really got to talk to her much about this other than briefly at Dressrosa. She'd understand all of this a lot better than me. I'll have to speak to Lucci about her then._

As finally everyone was back to being one uniform mass of black cloaks and candle-free, Kuzan used the megaphone once more and yelled: "**_Let Fly!_**", a command relayed by the Warrant Officers throughout the crowd. The effect was immediate: From the middle of the plaza where the admirals stood, the black mourning cloaks were removed like a wave spreading outwards, revealing the living to the world in their now blindingly white uniforms. Andy had barely time to react and pull the garment off, for the next command came on hard in the former's wake, being, "**_Marines. Present… Arms!_**", causing anyone who carried a weapon to bring it to a formal salute before their faces, right up to Kuzan himself.

At first, Andrea's hand wanted to drift towards her dagger but then the realization that the person who gave it to her was Portgas D. Ace hit. _Okay, presenting the weapon __**gifted**__ by a pirate, government endorsed or not, would likely be met with scorn. Shit, I left my sword in the room. _She saluted on instinct and noted that many who likely fought as barehanded as her grandfather did the same. It was eerie in many ways as the other Marines stood proud and tall around her to honor the fallen, but most of all, she felt that she was quite out of her element as she kept her other hand on her cloak.

Kuzan's voice again interrupted her thoughts. "**We therefore commit their souls to the depths of Mother Ocean, to be turned into oblivion, looking for the reincarnation into a new life, when the Sea shall give up her dead, and the life of the world yet to come, through our work of sacred Justice and the Gods of the Sea; who at the dawn of a new age, that they may become like this glorious dawn of theirs, according to the great legacy, whereby they are able to see upon the Great Work that will be**."

_That's deep,_ Andrea bit her lip before shaking her head. _I can't say I understand it all though. And Sakazuki likely won't want to explain it to me since he's so tense lately. _Her thoughts kept turning towards her confusion about what happened with her coma but she knew it would be pointless to get answers right now or even try to speak on it. _I… I have no commitment to the sea. Not even close to anyone here._

But the end of the ceremony had already arrived, for the Fleet Admiral and Admiral Shiroyoru sung again the first stanza… the end of the Day of the Fallen.

_The Sea knows the beginning of the world,  
and knows how its end will come around.  
The Sea knows what is going on,  
and thus sings its eternal song._

As the last note drifted away in the breeze and, in tune with the symbol of the Marines, the others scattered like waves and seagulls, dissolving the formation in the wind. At her side, Sakazuki tugged on her arm. "Come, let's go. We're supposed to drift away on the wind," he whispered.

She nodded numbly as she moved along with him, drifting away from the scene like a leaf in the wind. She could not help but hum the song as they went along, bringing a confused grimace to Sakazuki's countenance. "I want to learn more," she said softly, interrupting her humming briefly. "If I can…"

"You should speak with her," he motioned to the newest female admiral's retreating form and the source of Andrea's current fears. "There is no better female marine out there to learn from. All three _Naval Demons_ – Garp, Sengoku _and_ Tsuru – acknowledged her talent when she was just thirteen, and her honor is above reproach. If you would just speak to her, you would see that." _Like I did – after she beat it into me_.

"How can I even speak to her knowing what I did?"

Thinking on his own confrontation on the beach and the duel, he smiled ironically as their reached their quarters. "Above all… keep an open and honest mind."

"Help me with that?" she asked him softly as he walked her towards her room. "I've had a lot to think on and I have a feeling, it's only going to be like this for a while isn't it?" He stayed silent for a minute as she continued. "That's not bad is it? Having to relearn everything or change what I believe in."

The former admiral shrugged as he opened the door. "It can be beneficial. Now I need to get to my rooms." He gave her a quick peck and was about to head towards his quarters when her words caught his attention.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" she asked in confusion.

He shook his head as he laughed. "Admiral Aka_inu_ had quarters where you are thinking but Vice Admiral Akarô's quarters are elsewhere," he smirked as he looked at the key he used to unlock her door. "I also have to turn in the key to your room. Got to stay professional after all." Before Andrea could protest, the logia's smirk only grew more pronounced. "Hopefully, I can file a request to obtain a house in town. Wouldn't that be interesting?" _And maybe I'll ask Kuzan about that penguin then_.

"A house?" the female marine blinked in disbelief as the grinning man gave her a quick kiss and walked away.


	7. Two Tigers… and a Bitch, Part I

As always, an epic thanks to MaltWarrior for your review and support ^_^! Kamikashi: I am glad you enjoyed the musings. Andy sure has a lot to think about. OkinawaAngel: I love singing the song myself and thanks to Kamikashi, I have it on my computer and in my iPod now :o Please enjoy and I think I had too much fun with Andy this chapter...

Also, The DF in this chapter is interpretation, and as this is fanfiction, it's "screw canon". Anyone who wants to know why in the Great Blue we insistently use "La Paloma" for faux innocent whistling should check out Kamikashi's deviantArt gallery for a deviation called "Does this system work".

There also is a playlist that has been made for Perils and Awakening with a link in my (OkinawaAngel's) profile ^_^

Japanese phrases:

_Meitei_: Literally, _Dark Emperor/Sovereign_. A custom and signature built of Seven-Shaku Jitte with Seastone tip used by several main line members of the Kumori clan; there are 12 of the kind. After losing his original Jitte, Smoker got one of these. Their body is black and the hilt-wrappings white.

_Ane_: (One's own) Older sister. In combination with a respectful suffix such as -hime or -ue (above/honored), a very formal way to refer to one's eldest sister.

_Shôshô_: Rear Admiral. The second-lowest of the flag officer ranks, they usually have enough power and experience to lead strike fleets; however, unlike Vice Admiral (Chûjô), having mastered the use of Haki is no condition although preferred.

_Dai Senmei_ – Great Military Name. Full title is _Dai Senmeibukai_, Great Military Names of the Warring Seas. [Spoiler]

By the way, if you want an idea of how Kuzan's rapier _Luna de Invierno_ looks like, check this page out and imagine a _black_ blade with cobalt blue edges. www. supremereplicas en/ products/ edged-weapons/ rapiers/ munich-town-watch-rapier

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 07: Two Tigers… and a Bitch, Part I**

Another day at Marineford that started with the sound of the hammers of the shipwrights, the scrubbing of floors… and the leading four of the Academy staff yelling at cadets for being pansies during the morning run. (Master Chief Helmeppo could be surprisingly creative in torment, running through _sleet_.)

For Kuzan however the day would start with a personnel dilemma: The "admirals' couch" in his new office would be decidedly under-occupied, as the seat he used to take would be empty when the others would come in. _This is going to be a pain in a way_. Sighing, he left the door open – no point in denying both logia admirals their way of moving around. _I wonder where she is…_

Theodora was looking out at the sea with a contemplative look on her face. _Kuzan will be expecting me soon but I feel something is afoot. If my feeling is correct…_

"Admiral Shiroyoru," a gruff voice said, catching her attention. Turning back, she smirked as she saw Vice Admiral Akarô bow his head respectfully at her. A few of the nearby marines still were slightly stupefied at the fact both of them apparently got along well enough now, although some had the feeling that it had to do with the fact he took his defeat at her hands with grace. There was no point in denying true power and true justice after all.

"Akarô-san. Good morning. I came across a curious paper on my new desk today… am I right in my understanding that you seek to serve in the Third Contingent under me? Quite the turnaround, and you should consider that only regular and proper maniacs serve under yours truly," she smirked.

"The way I see it, who better to prove my desire to change is genuine? Also, your crew on the submarine intrigues me."

"I have no intention of giving away one of my crews, or any of my three ships for the matter."

Sakazuki knew exactly that she had, like the other two in the highest ranks, three ships at her disposal (he had been the only one to stick to just one ship and crew, earning a lot of raised eyebrows if he thought about it now), namely, a light frigate, a heavy man-of-war/battleship and a fast attack submarine. "It's not that I'm going to steal away any of the crews of the person who took my seat." She raised a thin brow before motioning for him to continue. "Rather, the skill of your crew is impressive. I'd like to inquire about the methods to train them or weed out the weak in my own. In hindsight, I have found several of their performances to be rather lacking."

"Admitting a weakness you have or had is a sign of progress," Theodora observed. "But my crews adhere to a different standard than the entire normal Navy, which you still are. For STOC, you simply lack certain qualifications and experiences. You were the first admiral of the Third Contingent in half a millennium to _not_ be STOC Commander-in-Chief, and not an STOC officer _at all in the first place_."

"Another reason I inquired is because if I serve under Borsalino, he may be accused of favoritism if anything were to occur and whoever the newest admiral will be may feel intimidated or be pressured to defer to me when they need to establish authority over their subordinates." He sighed as he thought of how to put the next part of his argument. "Staying a subordinate of no specific admiral in particular hasn't been doing Gol D. Andrea any favors. And…" he hesitated, but decided that in accordance with what he knew of the Kumori clan, it wouldn't be detrimental to mention. "There is, as you might be aware, a political… interest in my person I am not too happy with, and becoming subordinate to the very head of the Kumori clan would be a good way to erase it."

"I am more than aware of these _influences_," she muttered, remembering the Gorosei's recent political blunder and subsequent grovelling for lenience. "So you wish to associate yourself with the older elements of the Navy as a signal that you truly are no _dog_, or am I mistaken?"

"I have no hand for politics and no desire to mix with that again. I also know there is much I don't know and that the Third Contingent is the best way for me to go about with that path. I know it is a difficult path I have chosen, if you allow me to pursue it, but I promise you will not be disappointed."

Another smirk. "Very well then. If you seek to better your own crew, I suggest you commune with _Captain Azu_, who is the commander of my heavy Man-of-War, the _Revolution_. He has a good eye for both ship and crew, and can help you put one together that adheres to more sane standards than Special Operations. If you excuse me now, the Fleet Admiral has summoned us for the sake of choosing _his_ successor as admiral of the First Contingent."

"Wait," he said with a rare note of urgency that she had not heard from him lest it had to do with _her_. "About the admirals…"

"You really don't have input on that," Theodora scolded but she could not help but be interested in the topic. "Are you looking to climb back into the seat so soon or?"

"Hell no," he muttered almost vehemently as he shook his head. "I just think the next admiral needs to be particularly level headed with connections. Such a person would prove useful if he can _see_ past what may be in plain _sight_."

An amused smile graced her face as she finally turned away. "There may be hope for you yet, Akarô-san." And, as he knew now to be her habit, a shower of sparkling Zero dust was the only sign she had been there as she vanished.

_That… princess… of a woman has way too much fun with doing mundane things with her devil fruit_, he thought, sighing as he realized that he was probably the only logia in the Navy whose only mundane use of his power was _heating meals_ and making heating his rooms unnecessary. Making way for the staff room of the Third Contingent, he compiled a mental list of what his crew would need to be up to a proper standard.

* * *

-Office of the Fleet Admiral-

* * *

A beam of light and a shower of sparkling white ice dust, and the couch was occupied by the current two active admirals, letting Kuzan look up from his usual speed-processing of paperwork and banning political bull from his room. "What took you so long?"

Borsalino sighed. "I had to see off my daughter of a commodore. She and her crew set out today for a mission to South Blue. Won't be back for a while."

"I ran into Akarô. It appears that he wishes to work for me," Theo shrugged, closing the door by extending. "I shall not deny him, but…" Interrupting herself, she shook her head. "This room knows he is not quite ready for the despair of truth that is our burden."

"Yet," Kizaru agreed grimly, remembering his own _despair_ at coming face to face with the truth all these years ago. "It takes a lot to understand that everything you believed to be true to be a lie. Even for those who turn out to be blood Danarans."

"Like you," Kuzan nodded. "But that is of little concern in this very moment. As you might notice, this room is decidedly under-occupied. Any suggestions?"

"Are there any but one?" Theo fired back sarcastically. "If even Sakazuki considers _him_ the only proper candidate, we should wonder about our military strength overall."

"Are you two talking about Isshô-kun?" the light logia asked with a frown.

Now it was again Kuzan's place to sigh. "The qualifications needed for admiral are: being vice-admiral for longer than a year, true leadership and finally, combative ability that surpasses that of at least _one_ Buster Call."

"Person of Mass Destruction, I remember," Kizaru nodded. "When I was promoted, people didn't think the light logia power could do that. As a test, Sengoku sent _me_ instead of a Buster Call. You can imagine how the island looked afterwards."

"I have no need for imagination, I was there for the clean-up operation," Theo sighed. "In the light of that, Isshô-san is the holder of the Jûryo-Jûryo no Mi, the Grav-Grav fruit. A Logia class energy type Devil fruit that allows generating, controlling and ultimately becoming gravitational force, manifesting itself a light purple glow on anything it affects, making the user a Gravitation Human. Being able to call down literal meteorites onto his enemies, levitate and to hold down anything that moves with sheer gravimetric power definitely qualifies him as a Person of Mass Destruction."

"On a side note," Kizaru added, "I have seen that he actually uses it to counteract his handicap since that unfortunate incident with Mihawk Dracule that cost him his sight, which accounts amongst other things of his disapproval of the current privateer system. It seems that he does it in a similar manner to the two of you sensing temperature by sensing the '_weight_' of things bearing down on the ground to extend the range of his Observation Haki. Altogether, he definitely qualifies."

"True enough," Kuzan agreed. "More importantly, he seems to have the right ethical standards by sheer instinct. Thus I wonder if he also descends from a Danaran higher name."

Theo lifted an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting a test of his convictions?"

"After promoting him, yes. Preparing its representation will take a while after all," he smiled ironically. "And even if he should _not_ take it, he should make a brilliant addition to the ranks. Are we in agreement then?"

"I do not pretend to know, _you_ are the Fleet Admiral after all," Theo pointed out. "All we are allowed to do is voice our point of view on the subject."

"Oh, just do it, Kuzan," Borsalino muttered. "He'll make a good admiral. More importantly, how are we going to prepare for the next hell?"

"Noted, and…" The Fleet Admiral pulled out a paper before starting to compose a summons for Isshô. "The World Government has suggested a World Conscription in light of the rising tensions with pirates and certain factions of the Revolutionaries, but we all know that something like that would be… detrimental to our cause, _hime_. Hence, I would prefer that people come on their own free volition."

"A Call to Arms then?" Theodora grimly voiced the other option available, earning nods. "Indeed. We cannot ignore this, especially with the call of the Gorosei for _navigation to salvation_, but forcing people to fight for something they have no investment or faith in shalt not make good Marines. Fine. Call them. Tell the world that once again it must stand up and fight lest it wishes to have neither justice nor peace nor freedom."

_The things we do for the world, and for the Navy_. Kuzan rose, turning towards the painting on the wall showing a famed sea battle. "_Qui desiderat pacem, bellum praeparat. _One who desires peace shall prepare for war, and prepare we shall. Dismissed."

The other two logia rose. "Sir."

* * *

-Dressrosa: Luminous Shell Casino-

* * *

_Some people drink on the job, some do illegal business. This man… gambles_, Smoker sweat-dropped as he stood beside his superior, making sure people didn't cheat the blind man out of his by now considerable winnings (not that most people tried with his coat on, but some probably would be stupid enough). _It's an interesting application of his power I must admit. It might be a bit unfair but…_ He glanced at the scoundrels that tended to scam other people. _Knowing Isshô-san donates most of his winnings to compensate to the people of this island is enough to overcome that moral dilemma. But what feels way more disconcerting than __**that**__ are these bloody "toys"… they don't feel like "toys". When I use enough Haki, I can hear their voices, full of despair_… He suppressed a shudder. _What else has that bloody birdman done to this country that hasn't seen war since the end of the Void Century?_

"Things have been busier lately, haven't they?" the blind vice admiral smiled as he claimed yet another portion of his winnings. The man running the roulette winced but his assistant, unused to how Dressrosa's casinos were typically run, only chirped happily.

"Things have been looking much better since Viola-hime has been back," he said before getting the blind man some chips to place on his bet. "We've been getting more business too."

"It would have been a shame if the events of this country stopped others from visiting. It's rather beautiful. Don't you think so, Smoker?"

The smoke logia stared at the blind man with disbelief as he looked at the grinning face. "Sure," he groaned as the blind man continued his conversation with the casino worker.

"You sound like you have a dream, young man. Why do you work here?" the marine asked with interest as he claimed even more winnings.

"It's good money sir and…" The worker glanced at his boss who wanted to glare, scowl and even verbally abuse his employee for being so amicable to a marine but he felt he had to say it. "My family sir. One of our carts for selling ramen was smashed in the battle that happened. I owe it to them to help."

Feeling slight guilt but knowing he could assist, the vice admiral slid over a small bag of Beri. "I know this hardly counts as apology but, let it be a start young man." He stood up as he felt like he had won enough money and motioned to the other marine. "Shall we go?"

Smoker's hand was about to go to his jitte when his eyes widened as he did not feel it. Glancing around, he almost roared as he saw it wobble away, being carried by something small. "Bring that back!" he roared as he chased it. "Isshô-san!" he hollered to the vice admiral as he took off after the thief.

"Be right there," he called out before feeling for his cane and smiling as he felt that it was being taken away by something similar to what liberated Smoker's weapon. "That's… unfortunate," he drawled before turning to the casino boss and holding out his hand. "The rest of my money please." After a moment, his pockets loaded with more Berry, he walked out with some difficulty. _Need a better way to travel…_

Focusing on the ground around him for a second, he felt a chunk of it rise up, creating a platform for the vice admiral to float around on. He was about to use Observation Haki to feel out for Smoker and the 'thieves' but smelled something delicious accompanied by a cheery shout. "Fresh, hot ramen!"

Navigating his rock carefully, he could only imagine the person's face when he was hovering next to the stand. "One bowl of miso ramen to go please." After tipping extra with his winnings, he soon floated after the smoke logia while consuming his lunch.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Smoker scowled as he shifted to his logia form quickly in an attempt to catch the fast whatever-it-was that took his jitte, along with Isshô's cane. _This can't have anything to do with what Viola-hime was telling us? No, this has to be completely different and if she knew about this, wouldn't she have told us?_ Increasing speed, he noted that for some reason, that _what-the-hell_ thief was not going _out_ of the city, but rather, straight to the center. _I can't lose that jitte. Ane-hime bequeathed it onto me when I finally made flag officer! It's one of our clan's Meitei Jitte, losing it is inacceptable!_ Thinking on his eldest sister making admiral made him feel a brief surge of pride before urgency at losing the weapon once again took hold.

It was not long before he stood before the colosseum and frowned. The imposing arena was made even more eerie by the silence that seemed to emanate from the center. To Smoker's sensitive Haki however, the place practically _stank_ of nothing but perversion and suffering. _I think we were looking in the wrong places for Doflamingo's activities_, he considered as the black, white-handled Seven Shaku Jitte seemed to mock him through the seastone-infused bars of one of the arena's windows. _Whoever you are… did you want me to come here?_

"Quite the building isn't it?" a calm voice sounded behind the marine. Glancing back, he saw the vice admiral slurping on some noodles still, calmly sitting on his floating rock. "You can feel how dark it is, can't you? Young Lord Kumori. It must make you uneasy to be even near it."

"It's _stinking_ with despair," the younger man admitted gruffly. "And greed and bloodlust. I _hate_ it."

"You should have felt it before. This was where all the destruction started you know," Isshô said quietly, brow focused on the area around him. "What is most unusual is that the disgusting sensations from around here have barely receded. That and the fact that almost all the buildings around the colosseum were demolished but this remained untouched is highly suspicious." A dark look crossed his face. "Doflamingo valued whatever _this_ building hides more than the homes and buildings of his people."

"And whoever stole our belongings knows enough to lead us here," Smoker finished. His eyes watched the building, momentarily ignoring the weapon and the stick being taunted at him. "It's awfully well maintained considering there hasn't been a tournament of any sort lately. Like I've seen those weird toys clean up around here but why here? If anything, there is no reason to make _this_ pristine."

"Viola-hime seemed very on edge when I asked her once about the toys. She only kept muttering how 'She's watching' but it didn't seem like she was referring to herself, which is curious given her powers." Isshô shook his head. "Well, one shouldn't look a gift horse into the mouth. If our mystery thieves want us to turn over this place, then turn it over we will, or what do you think?"

"Anything suspicious should be investigated with great haste," Smoker said firmly as he finally caught a glimpse of the small thing that stole their items. It seemed to give a nod to him before motioning towards the two marines to follow them as they dashed away further in. Isshô finally put his ramen bowl down and stepped off the rock.

"I agree. Shall we?" In answer, Smoker kicked in the gate, rushing after the two mystery thieves, causing the gravitation logia to chuckle as he followed at a far more moderate pace. _You are about as impatient as your sister is patient, Smoker-san. I wonder how much Shiroyoru-san indulged you when you were younger_…

Smoker walked carefully through the narrow hallways of the colosseum in a controlled manner with the only sound heard being Isshô's footsteps with the geta sandals. "This area feels almost overwhelming but…" He paused before turning to the blind vice admiral. "You never divulged exactly what information you had about Doflamingo or all this."

"You never asked," Isshô responded with a wry smirk. "In any case, you remember what Viola-hime told us about the threat she received?"

"About her niece?" the smoke logia clarified as he reached the center of the colosseum and glared at the, yet again, pristine state of the water-filled arena; then, he tensed as he sensed that they were not alone. "_Fighting Fish_," he hissed.

The vice admiral paused cautiously as he felt the fish with his power. Because of their jumping nature, it was slightly difficult but not impossible to get a sense of their location. "Is that all that's around here?" he murmured as he stepped around part of the arena, sending out more Haki.

"No. There are… humans, down in the bowels of this place. But the fish are of a more immediate concern unless you care for an eternal bath." Indeed, the 'little' fish had started to take note of the potential prey in their midst, and had started to get nervous, especially as a Boss class fish jumped out and over them for a moment. "If I may remind you, we're both _anvils_ in the water."

"Me more than you," Isshô confirmed, sighing. "Let's dry this place out then. I admit, I've wanted to try this for a while now…" Clapping his hands together, he began to shine as his element floated outwards from his feet, forming a sphere of negative gravitation… and suddenly, the water was first above them, with the arena on the ground, and then, he sent the water with an almost casual fling towards the sea, leaving the various fighting fish literally out of the water. "Well, there's that, Smoker-san."

"Sometimes it annoys me that my own power is amongst those which only do casualties, not direct damage. Just sometimes," Smoker muttered as he flooded the arena with the foulest of smoke he could manage, suffocating the fish. "But I suppose it wouldn't be good if my power was the exact opposite either. Just look at Sakazuki."

"There are advantages and disadvantages," Isshô agreed as he felt the life force of the scattered fish fade. "Now, we have more pressing concerns. The humans that are around here, we need to find and tend to them."

"True. Besides, I really need that jitte back," he added, glaring at the offending object that was currently waving at him from one of the gladiator entrances. "I get it, okay. We're on our way." The minute he walked towards one of the thieves, they dashed off merrily. "Annoying," he hissed as he turned his feet into smoke to bridge the height, following them. His annoyance didn't better as Isshô followed him floating on a piece of the arena floor. As he finally, _finally_ had caught up with his weapon, it had been laid almost respectfully upon a high bench, together with the cane… in the middle of a… "Dungeon," he growled as he took back his jitte, handing his superior his stick. "According to the laws of the World Government, keeping prisoners for the express purpose of gladiator battles counts as slavery… which has been banned over 250 years ago."

"Doflamingo is a descendant of the Donquixote clan of World Nobles. They don't care about these things through their sense of entitlement," Isshô hissed angrily. "I have a feeling this is only the tip of the iceberg so keep alert."

"I am a _main line _Kumori, a _Dai Senmei_. Do you think I am not around things like _this_?" the White Hunter growled, using a combination of his jitte and Rankyaku to slice through the locks of the cells. "_Doflamingo is dead_!" he declared, his voice carrying enough Haki to reinforce the statement.

_The Warlord's Disposition… he really is Shiroyoru's youngest brother. Even if it cannot compete with full Conqueror's Haki and its higher varieties, he can effortlessly command any kind of troops. From what I know about him though, it also accounts amongst other things for his obstinacy that held him back for so long. It must have manifested when he was but a child, and this lowest of the varieties is only noticeable in adults_, Isshô sighed internally. _And then people wonder why he got stuck at __**captain**__ when all his older siblings are already vice admiral or even higher by now. He likely knows every floor and dish plate in HQ personally._

Fear however seemed to be ingrained into the gladiators, especially when one in what looked like a chainmail bikini stepped forward, her gaze meeting the two marines. "Doflamingo isn't the only threat to our lives." She looked hesitant as she glanced around cautiously before lowering her voice. "Are you sirs really here to help us?"

Smoker nodded and relief flooded the faces of all the gladiators. "We need to find out exactly what's going on here so…"

"That won't be necessary gentlemen," a sneering voice called out to them. A scrawny man with an unusual hat that resembled a headdress more than anything came into view and both marines tensed. "You see, whatever happened with our young master is not _our_ concern anymore. And we're allowed here to do as we wish. You know of the rules of this stadium?"

"The rules that Doflamingo set became void with his death," Isshô dismissed, "no matter what you believe. This in consequence means that if you are responsible for incarcerating all these people and making them fight in vain, I have full authorization to _crush_ you," he scoffed, making a few gestures at Smoker. _Get them out of here, I'll deal with this_. "_Diamante_ of the Corrida. Let me inform you that your bounty has been reactivated, and as a subordinate of the traitorous Heavenly Yaksa who dealt in the Underground, it comes to a worrying 332 million Berry."

Understanding the vice admiral's very business-like tone, Smoker motioned towards the young woman and the other gladiators. "Please, follow me. We need to get you all out of here."

"I never said you could leave," Diamante shouted in disbelief before Smoker scoffed.

"I'd worry about myself if I was you," the marine shook his head at the lanky man. "Disgraceful."

"And you fail to realize the _gravity_ of your situation," the blind man muttered with a low voice. "And you'll come to find out you have no _pull _around here anymore." The colosseum's debris was starting to gather closer towards the vice admiral, causing the people to survey it with worry.

"Rebecca, they are devil fruit users," a new voice called out, causing Smoker to glance and see something curious. One of the toys was looking at him sternly while standing on one leg. Unlike the other toys, he did not seem to outright radiate misery as there was pride and relief mixed in. "You need to get out of here quickly. Surely out of everyone, you all know what happened the last time devil fruit users fought on Dressrosa?"

A shudder of fear ran through everyone's spine and the grin on Isshô's face became rather devious. "I _am_ one of those accursed devil fruit users." At this, all the gladiators promptly vacated the arena. "Go. I work better with no-one in my way that can confuse me."

"Alright." He turned to Diamante, smiling dangerously. "Watch out, he's a _well_ of _grave_ surprises," the smoke user deadpanned as he herded the toys and prisoners out.

The toy soldier hoppled up the stairs with Rebecca and the Rear Admiral, noticing the man's watchfulness. "You're different than the admiral who burnt half the city."

"«Absolute Justice is _absolute crap_» as my ane-hime likes to say when she's angry enough to forget her manners. And that man was, at least until about a month ago, the strongest believer in that doctrine there was," Smoker shrugged, pulling out a Baby Snail. "This is Rear Admiral Smoker. I need a medical team at the Corrida Colosseum, and make it yesterday!"

"_Yes sir!_"

"But what about your comrade? Are you really going to leave him alone with one of the four _suits_ of Doflamingo?"

"Isshô-san is blind. Too many people around are a hindrance for his senses. And besides, he fought next to that man and did damage control while _that_ fight was going on so he'll be just fine." _I am conversing with a toy_… "Once we're outside, can you do me a favor and tell me what _the hell_ is going on in this country? I am getting tired of vague hints."

The one-legged soldier grunted in confirmation. "Be my guest, Smoker-shôshô."

* * *

-Meanwhile: Marineford in Andrea's Room-

* * *

Sleep felt easy to the quasi-paramecia as she knew that she sorely needed some rest after the emotional night they all had. What she did not expect was to actually be in what seemed like in a normal dream, void of her blonde brother. "Can't say it's not a nice change," she muttered almost dismissively as she looked around her dream world.

She had only thought about her home for a second before Marineford materialized around her and smiled seeing the marines mill around, doing their duties and training. She swore that she could even hear Garp's distinctive shouts of motivation which caused her to grin. "I should train too," she murmured softly as she looked at her palm before frowning. It looked so healthy compared to before how she was used to and it was rather unnerving despite it being a welcome change. A frown came across her face as she remembered Sakazuki's words about Shiroyoru's devil fruit surpassing the human imagination. _I have a bloody imagination,_ she scowled as the thought entered her head.

So many people had the luxury of being a logia and having such neat applications for their powers but what was she? A farce of a paramecia who could not yet use her powers in the same way that the infamous Whitebeard did. Thinking of how both admirals could technically travel with almost no limit made her angry as she grasped her right wrist with determination. "Let's do this," she growled as she thought on making her body take on the traits of a logia.

Unfortunately, her rash attitude forgot that her imitation was limited to her palm and trying to force the rest of a paramecia body to change to another devil fruit's property would be very ill advised. She felt a flicker of hope when she _felt_ her palm's scar change to light before a great pain overrode her joy with her success. The high of accomplishment came crashing down harshly as she stared at her bloody palm, a hole where her scar used to be. "What the…?"

Her body felt like it was shaking even more and her palm once again ached as tremors and thin white cracks appeared to form on her hand. _No… No! Stop it!_ she mentally screamed as her palm began to shatter away with explosive force. The feeling crept up her arm, gradually making her arm non-existent just like her hand but thankfully, she woke up before it reached the rest of her body.

Drenched in a cold sweat, she immediately glanced at her palm and sighed in relief seeing the palm gleam back faintly at her, still attached to her body and not causing herself bodily damage. "I'm still alive," she murmured over and over as she cradled her right arm close to her body. The fear of her body actually falling apart violently was firmly entrenched into her mind which was already shaky from the recent events. "Thank all the powers that be… I'm still alive."

What she did not realize was outside her door, Vice Admiral Akarô was standing outside, his knuckles stopped above the door in mid-knock. _What just happened? _he thought as he began to hear her weep with his sensitive hearing.

* * *

-Dressrosa: Colosseum Dungeons-

* * *

_They're out, good_. The vice admiral looked towards the lanky pirate with distaste. The debris was swirling around them, making escape dangerous and nearly impossible for the criminal. "Anything to say for yourself?" Isshô murmured as his grip tightened around his cane, filling it with Armament Haki until it turned black.

"You marines think you're so good but you know what? Who do you think funds a good portion of our _crimes?_" His smirk became pronounced as he gripped his cape with determination. "Justice is made by those who are victorious after all and really, who are always victorious no matter what? The World N–"

Diamante suddenly crashed into the ground, hardly capable of moving or breathing. "_Don't finish that sentence_. I have no time for your empty platitudes, nor do I _see_ the point of your antics," the gravitation logia warned. "You have little idea of just how _heavy-handed_ I can be, or how pointless you are right now. Justice is not the _law_, you imbecile."

Diamante's breathing was heavy as he tried to pull air into his lungs but even the very oxygen around him was difficult and heavy. "But we see how the good intention of the marines pan out in the end don't we?"

The cane slammed on the ground next to Diamante's face, making him wince as the rock was crushed by the Haki-strengthened wood. "Now will you tell me what I want to know or…?"

"You don't realize how deeply the Joker has his claws into this country do you?" Looking up, the marine heard the clanking of rusty toys gathered around him and he frowned as he felt out with his Haki.

_Such resentment and unwillingness… Time to end this_. "More than you are aware, fool, but you will not be around to see the end of it." From the ground, he sharply swept up with his stick towards the Shichibukai supporter, the gradual energy manifesting around him suddenly darkening as the energy became a visible mass of purple light.

"No, please!" the man pleaded as he tried to escape the heavy gravity and was relieved at first when the pressure receded only to see a huge _purple tiger _of pure gravitational energy pounce on him, doubling what he felt before. Some of his ribs were crushed and he coughed up blood as he looked at the vice admiral.

"Gravity Master: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet," Isshô calmly intoned as the animal manifestation of his power applied more pressure to the pirate, its paws being gravity wells. "Anything you would like to say? Unless you prefer to become his prey. No?" He took the silence as the answer and permanently put an end to the colosseum runner, whispering, "And crush," turning the tiger into a massively concentrated _gravity well_. Turning away from the hole where the pirate had lain, he shook his head, releasing the haki in his stick. "That this world's filth may go unseen… is one pleasure known to the blind, did you know that?" _The king is still missing, but… at least we found the crown princess_.

Stepping out of the dungeon, Isshô felt out with his Observation Haki and smiled. The little thieves were around him and although he could not see it, they were bowing to him. "You're welcome," he whispered. "Anything else while we're at it?" The two presences retreated, staying at the edge of his basic range. "Ah, later then."

He felt towards where his fellow marine was made his way to the outside of the arena. He felt the presence of Smoker surrounded by a medical team but the smoke logia scowled in irritation. "What the hell took you all so long? Tend to them," the logia scowled as he motioned to the gladiators. Most of them had a varying amount of injuries but the one in the skimpy chainmail looked relatively uninjured and was chatting amicably with the toy soldier.

"Do you really think she'll remember me?" she asked softly as she looked down at her hands. Smoker was about to ask who she was talking about until the soldier interrupted him.

"Rebecca, Viola-sama will be pleased to see you back." Smoker frowned at the words.

_How does he know this? _The smoke logia did not know how to make of the toy's expressions and was only more confused when the toy went up to Rebecca.

"So go with these marines and I'm sure she'll be overjoyed. You don't want to disappoint the country, do you?" She quickly shook her head and smiled at the toy who gave her an awkward hug. "Good bye," he said quickly as the female gladiator composed herself quickly.

"Rebecca-hime?" Isshô asked finally as he walked over slowly. He used his powers to push away any of the debris in the way. The gladiator looked over at him inquisitively as the vice admiral bowed to her. "Your aunt wishes to have an audience with you at your earliest convenience."

"After she puts on some clothing," Smoker interrupted them. Rebecca blushed slightly as Smoker alluded to her attire. "Despite the situation and gravity of the situation, this is hardly the appropriate attire for the crown princess to wear for a royal summons."

"I don't have anything else," Rebecca said softly as she blushed deeply. "Everything else I had was destroyed when it got ripped in fights or just in general, we can't have nice things that aren't essential to our survival." She motioned towards her armor. "This is the best thing I have."

"We'll purchase something for you," Isshô reassured the anxious princess as he turned towards a couple of medics. "Bring her an oilskin cloak," he ordered as he turned to the royal. "Arrangements will be made and word given to Viola-sama in regards to these recent events."

Rebecca soon had a plain naval cloak draped around her body and she relished in the warmth. "Thank you, kind sirs." Bowing slightly, the vice admiral motioned slightly, causing the rock around him to levitate.

"Let's go. I know of a clothing store nearby that should have something suitable; then we can make haste towards the palace."

Smoker was about to join them when he felt his jitte being liberated again. "What the hell?" he growled as he saw the weapon wobble away. "Not again!"

"Have fun, Smoker-san!" the vice admiral merrily waved towards the Rear Admiral.

"Why does this happen to me?" the smoke logia grumbled as he noticed that the 'thief' made sure to stay within sight, not that the marine needed it with Haki.

_It's because of your name, my friend. Your clan holds the ultimate promise of justice… even against themselves if necessary_, Isshô thought with a hidden smile as Smoker raced after the weapon. _And you have proven it true countless times already. Whoever stole your jitte knew who and what its wielder is_. Dressing the princess, he made them levitate all the way up to the castle. _I just hope they'll take enough time for me to catch up with you_.

* * *

-Acacia Port District, Dressrosa-

* * *

"Out of my way!" The people scattered as a smoking smoke man surged past them, in pursuit of one of the fairies of Dressrosa with their item.

"That maniac really can keep up with them," a shopkeeper gaped as she shook her head. "I remember when I tried but what can someone normal do?"

Behind the marine, a one legged soldier was quickly hobbling along, catching up, shouting towards the marine to slow down but his speed was increasing just the same. "And that weird soldier hanging around the colosseum too. Weird," a bystander shook his head as he took in the unusual sight.

The fairy holding the jitte glanced back and on seeing the toy soldier, seemed to brighten noticeably. Jumping up onto a building, he was quickly followed by the marine who turned into smoke. "This is unusual but better than our homes being crushed," a port worker shrugged as he unloaded some baskets from a fishing trawler.

"Wait, why the hell are you following me?" the marine demanded as he noticed the toy soldier was still following him _up _a building.

"You could use my help," the toy soldier insisted as policemen tried to surround the building in pursuit after the toy but he merely chuckled and leapt to another building while keeping the marine and fairy in sight. "We know what you are after all."

Smoker's brow scrunched as he glance at the one legged toy who had completely caught up with him as they were jumping over roofs in an attempt to catch the thief. "What do you mean?" he said skeptically. _Weirdest mission ever_…

The toy soldier gave him a salute before shouting ahead. "Faster, we need to get to Green Bit!" The thief seemed to respond to the comment before jumping forward, further away from the pair.

"Give me _my jitte_," he growled as the soldier pulled away and seemed to follow the thief's lead. _That jitte is really, really important. Gah! I won't be able to face Ane-hime if I lose it so shortly after having been granted it!_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Rebecca watched as they passed through the streets of Dressrosa so quickly on a floating rock. The marine vice admiral chuckled every time she would gasp as they would almost hit something but soon enough, he navigated her to the palace where within, her aunt was awaiting her. "You seem nervous, Rebecca-hime."

She started to twist the dress that she had picked and bit her lip nervously. It felt so unusual to be in a nice outfit and not a suit of armor, chainmail or not. "I just hope I haven't forgotten how to act. It's so different… all of this is so different."

"But if it's for your country, it's alright isn't it?" the blind man questioned with a smile. He felt her fidget on the floating rock as her head whipped up to look at the quickly approaching palace. "Today should be a happy day for your family."

"But will we be free?" she said softly as the guards stood at attention seeing the vice admiral and regal princess approach the gate.

"That is up to you… Your Highness," he replied, loud enough for the captain of the guard to hear it. "As promised, the Navy is proud to declare the return of the Princess of Acacia, Riku Rebecca, captain," Isshô stated to the man, landing the piece of pavement in front of the gates.

The soldiers began to clamour around in shock but a clear voice broke their panic. "Rebecca?"

"Princess," one of the guards tried to shield her from the outside in case of an attack but Viola would have none of that and kicked the man out of the way in her attempts to get to her niece.

Finally, she stood in front of the new arrivals… and hugged the younger woman fiercely.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

When the thief and one legged toy soldier finally stopped, Smoker did not expect to be so far outside the town. In fact, they ended up at a bridge leading to the neighboring island. _What was the name of this place again?_ "Finally, you two stopped. Now, my jitte," he held out his hand but he felt a massive amount of presences approach.

"The fish," the toy soldier hissed before motioning over to Smoker. "Take care of them, I'm just a toy!"

"Fish… again?" Smoker scowled as the fish leapt up and crashed into the bridge before flopping back into the water. "And full size this time… the sea in this strait is full of these oversized goldfishes." He cursed. "And Isshô-san isn't here. My abilities alone would not get rid of them permanently."

One fish tried to jump towards the logia who scowled as his hand shone with Haki for a brief moment as he punched the fish away. "But you can fight the fish!" the soldier protested as he jumped away from one who tried to go after him.

"But it will not solve the problem in this area. This water strait has been infested with these pests for two centuries and they make it a hazard for any ship going through here," Smoker growled. "Just twenty minutes ago, you accused me of not wanting justice, well, here's what I think on that. Either we get rid of the fish permanently, or after the Navy leaves, it will just be the same junk as before: only half the trade and half the tourists coming to Dressrosa, and skilled pirates using the place to get away from the Navy. Do you want that? Huh?"

The thief that was holding the jitte looked up at Smoker before bowing his head. "Please help us," he said. Smoker looked up as he detected more presences and he noticed a lot of the miniature humanoids similar to the thief were on the other side of the bridge, stuck on the island. They began to get on their knees and bowed to him, eyes full of tears and desperation.

Smoker took in the fear of the small people and glanced at the fish before frowning. Going over to the thieving fairy, he crouched next to him. "My jitte please." The small person gave it to him in surprise before the logia mumbled, "Thank you."

The small people did not understand until they started to gasp and point at someone who walked up to Smoker. Even the one legged toy soldier's brow furrowed angrily. "You!" he roared as he immediately took an aggressive stance.

A smirking child stood before them, hands clutching a basket of grapes as she looked at them all with disdain. "What a bad toy, not listening to your maker." Smoker noticed how out of place such cruel eyes would be on a young girl, especially against other people.

"There's something about you," he murmured as he tried to understand with his Haki but it was not making any sense to him. _She doesn't have the feeling of a child but how? This feeling… like someone who is way older than __**I**__ am…_

"That's nice," the child said dismissively as she brushed back some aquamarine hair behind her ear as she glared at the toy soldier with her eyes despite one of them being partially obscured by something appearing like a monocle. "You're going to come with me," she said petulantly as she crossed her arms. Smoker noticed the panic on the little humanoid near him and the toy soldier only become angrier.

"I am not one of your thralls," he roared as he charged her quickly, quickly leaping towards her despite having one leg.

"You may not be but they…," she motioned towards Smoker and the small thief as she dodged the soldier's attack. "Little Black Bears," she intoned as she swiftly moved her hands towards the thief and the marine. Smoker frowned as nothing happened to him but the thief turned into a bearlike toy.

_It all makes sense now_…

"Contract!" Her hands were in an odd pose, which put the logia on edge as he watched the newly created toy stand stiffly at attention. "You'll obey my orders until the day you die," she hissed as she kicked the toy soldier in the side before shoving him in her basket that held grapes before she decided to attack them.

_All these living toys are the result of a devil fruit, but for some reason, whatever it is, my inner compass bars some effects on the mind if it, although I can feel it trying to get in… but it doesn't explain why I didn't become a toy… or is it_… He noticed the paramecia frown as she stared at the still standing and human marine.

"Why aren't you a toy?" she shrieked as she moved her hands quickly. "Little Black Bears!" Her hands passed through the logia and her eyes widened as she felt the smoke pass through her sticky little fingers. _No… He's supposed to be a toy!_

Smoker's jitte struck the ground where she was a second ago, barely missing on purpose. "What did you do to him and why do you want the toy soldier?" the logia roared as his eyes seemed to hone in on the childish person's ego which was rapidly deflating.

_I've never failed to get a toy!_ she pouted before looking at the marine with a renewed glee as at least one of them became a toy she could control. "I'm not done playing yet," she sneered as she motioned for the toy to attack the marine.

Smoker was taken slightly off guard as he deflected the attack easily but his brow was furrowed all the same. _This thief never tried to hurt any of us directly before so he really must be under her control. Why then was that soldier not? She did take him after all,_ he noted as the paramecia quickly fled the scene. He let the bear-thief-toy's next attack pass through his logia form before he almost groaned at the simplicity of it. _My devil fruit power! I'm not made of "matter" but "a nature system force". She can't affect what isn't completely a person in the first place… _The transformed thief tried again to swipe through him without success while he grabbed the bear and knocked him unconscious before he hurt himself. _Being a logia definitely has its perks but what to do with you? I can't take you to chase that creepy kid. Kid that isn't a kid… Fighting fish… I __**hate**__ this island._

"Please leave him with us," a few of the small people called out across the bridge. Smoker could faintly hear them but their words intrigued him. "Just please, rescue our captain!" Carefully holding the newly made toy, the marine cautiously went to the island and motioned towards the people who gathered around him to examine their comrade that they appeared to have no memory of as they just stared at him with fear.

"Tell me, who is your captain and exactly who is that _child?_"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Isshô was floating along on his rock, making his way towards where he knew that Smoker was. A childish voice broke his concentration for a second when something seemed to collide with his rock. "Watch it mister! You almost broke my toy," a girly voice whined before swift footsteps faded away as the child seemed to run away.

_Odd, her footsteps aren't like a child's uncontrollable gait. And that toy feels like the one at the colosseum? Is she the owner maybe?_ His concerns were cut off when he felt a sudden surge of panic come near the direction where he felt that Smoker was, causing him to increase speed. _That's in the direction of Green Bit. Is he really trying to cross the bridge, with all the fighting fish? _Shaking his head, he landed, just about ten meters away from the smoke user. _It seems that tonight, nobody will have to pay for their meal in Dressrosa, because this is going to be one immense amount of free, fresh fish I am going to catch_. "Your powers aren't the greatest against the fish," he called out almost merrily as he felt the fish jump through the air only to be punched down by an annoyed smoke user.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Smoker growled, cracking the skull of the fish with a jab of his jitte. "Help please?" he inquired gruffly as the gravity manipulator seemed to just be relaxing.

"Alright then you can explain that child that was running from here?"

"Basically, someone who is a load of bull I do not really know yet, but I can tell you she is the _source_ of all these living toys in this country. They're transformed _people_." Smoker flipped backwards out of the range of any fish onto terra firma. "She's a devil fruit user that can turn people into toys and affect the memory of most people as long as she is in control of her power. Most people apparently will forget that a person who was transformed even existed. It seems though that she cannot turn logia users, who are not made of matter in the first place. Also, she doesn't seem to affect the memory of someone who was born with the _inner compass_, since that ability protects from going _wrong way_, always giving the _true_ direction. Never thought though it would be _that_ thorough in that," he explained, immediately realizing that it was likely Isshô wouldn't remember the thief. "I need to get over there. There is something I need to learn, so… can you get rid of all of these crazed goldfishes… please."

"I was in the mood for some seafood," the blind marine chuckled as he hovered his floating rock above the bridge to get a feel for the swimming schools of fish below. "There are quite a few of you down there," he pondered as one of them leapt towards him onto to impact with the rock as Isshô moved it to intercept the fish's path. He heard a group of cheers rise up from the island and laughed. "Looks like I've got an audience." _Let's see how many of you fish there are around here… Looks like I'll be at this for a while!_ He used his power to seize a fish about to jump towards him and slam it into the cliff face of the island.

"He's taunting the fish!" a small voice gasped from Green Bit in total awe of the sight they were presented. To see _anyone_ at all doing that was amazing but a blind man taunting and defeating the fish with ease was so unheard of they swore they were seeing the impossible. To their amusement, he even began waving his cane as if it was a fishing rod in order to mock the school below him. "You're our hero!" the small people began to cheer even more.

"And the grand finale," he smiled as he gave a cheery wave towards the inhabitants of Green Bit before raising his arms slowly. The various schools of the giant, aggressive fish began to rise unwillingly from the waters and soar high up into the air. They began to flail as they were having difficulty breathing but the vice admiral quickly brought his hands together in a clap, forcing all the fish to slam together above the island, filling the air with a crunching sound as the fishes' skulls shattered.

"It's a ball of fish," one of the minute humanoids said with wonder as they watched the marine take a sweeping bow in front of them before sending his floating rock over to the island, followed by _a grumbling cloud of smoke carrying a seven shaku jitte_ racing over the bridge. "He caught _all the fighting fish_."

"I'm willing to trade some of this fish for information," the gravity user asked tentatively as he motioned towards the floating mass of fish.

"We will only speak to the rightful wielder of that _Meitei_," an older voice out of the direction of Green Bit called. "You may accompany him though, fishing man."

Rather than be offended, Isshô was amused at the turn of events and how it apparently involved the smoke logia. "Lead the way, Smoker." The jitte wielder merely looked a little uneasy at the thought of whoever these people were knowing something about him while that crazy _child_ was running around turning people into toys, but followed the sensed presences into the forest while Isshô dumped his catch in various towns of Dressrosa before catching up. _As I said, free fish tonight, people. Enjoy._

The two of them began to walk to find out exactly what these tiny people wished to tell them before they fell through the floor, straight into something akin to another _world_. But the sight that greeted them was somewhere between strange and bizarre, like straight out of a book Smoker was sure his father had read for him when he was about four years old, for they were surrounded by _literal_ dwarves. Instead of getting back to his full height from the crouch, he opted for sitting down in seiza, putting down his Jitte by his hand. _We're underground, on Green Bit, with dwarves… sounds like from the logs of Noland Montblanc_. "Where in the world are we?"

Beside him, Isshô changed from his own crouch to sitting cross-legged. "Good question."

"You are in the Kingdom of the Tontatta Tribe of Green Bit." The speaker was an elderly dwarf wearing a crown and sunglasses, whose voice the vice admiral recognized to be the same that told them they would only speak to Smoker. "I am the Chief Tonta, King Gancho. Be welcome… Rear Admiral Smoker, son of the Kumori Dai Senmeibukai."

Smoker sighed. _What in the world has my clan not met yet?_

* * *

-Marineford-

* * *

It had taken a lot of gentle words through the still closed door for the stubborn female vice admiral to open the door but it had been more than obvious to the magma logia that she had barely stopped crying judging by her red eyes. "You just woke up?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to annoy or send her into another round of tears.

"Thankfully," she admitted as she motioned for him to enter her room while going to her nightstand to pull out a bottle of sake and a couple cups. "What's with that look?" she asked with slight annoyance on seeing the concerned look. _It'd be nice if he showed an expression other than just worry when around me now._

"You like your sleep," he pointed out as she always was so easy when it came to wanting to go to sleep but difficult in waking when nothing was happening. "Yanking you out of your sleep is dangerous."

"Dying in your dreams makes you not want a dream for a while," she muttered darkly as she noticed the logia's outright worrisome look. "I'll tell you about it later. It's not that important."

"And what I need to tell you likely will bother you almost as much as that dream if not more," he said carefully. Andrea had that history of being rather blunt about mentioning her own mortality, so her sudden fear for her life, while refreshing, was still unusual to hear. "I need to tell you about how I lost my seat, a battle to Admiral Shiroyoru, and paved the way to your recovery in one fell swoop." He almost mourned the loss of perfectly good sake as the bottle slipped from the quasi paramecia's hands to the floor. _Damn, that would have been useful for this situation too…_


	8. Two Tigers… and a Bitch, Part II

Here's the rest of the Dressrosa Wrap-up. Also Okinawa Angel has a job now! (yay!) But where I work now is disorganized so I will have time still (slightly less but still time)

Japanese in this chapter:

_Dai Senmei_ – Great Military Name. Full title is _Dai Senmeibukai_, Great Military Names of the Warring Seas. [Spoiler]

_Heika_ – Your Majesty

_-nii_ – Suffix. Short for onîsan, the form of address meaning "older brother". However, it can also mean a older friend valued as such or one's brother-in-law. In reflection of her trust of the man, Theo refers to Borsalino as Borsalino-nii. Similar, but opposite gender/sex: _-nee_.

Please enjoy and let us know what you like! Reviews, favorites and follows are all welcome and thanks to those that do!

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 08: Two Tigers… and a Bitch, Part II**

_"You are in the Kingdom of the Tontatta Tribe of Green Bit. I am the Chief Tonta, King Gancho. Be welcome… Rear Admiral Smoker, son of the Kumori Dai Senmeibukai." – Smoker sighed_. '_What in the world has my clan not met yet?'_

_"I need to tell you about how I lost my seat, a battle to Admiral Shiroyoru, and paved the way to your recovery in one fell swoop." He almost mourned the loss of perfectly good sake as the bottle slipped from the quasi paramecia's hands to the floor. 'Damn, that would have been useful for this situation too…'_

* * *

-Marineford: Quarters of the Flag Officers, Andy's suite-

* * *

The deafening silence was broken by a croaking that sounded as if it was ripped from Andrea's throat with a knife. "What?" She blinked and shook her head as she stared down at the alcohol now staining her floors. "I must have misheard you. This implies you actually fought that woman and for your seat?"

"Your health as well," Sakazuki added helpfully only to see her wince in front of him.

"Crazy," she muttered as she glanced up at him with confusion. "How can you even look at her eyes yet alone fight her? I can't imagine that feeling." The thought of imagining anything sent an involuntary shudder through her spine and she clenched her right fist tightly. The warmth of her scar pulsed almost merrily in sharp contrast with her mood.

"When something precious is on the line, you'll face anything and anyone." Andrea's face reddened as the former admiral gave her an intense gaze and reached for her clenched hand. He touched the scar gently and frowned. "You were dying, my Andrea. I need you to realize that. You collapsed in my arms and not even the narcoleptic type of collapse either. I had an intense mission before that made me think about a lot of my life and choices that I made but coming back to see you like… a former shadow of yourself… It put a lot of things into perspective very quickly."

"We had not spoken about your mission," Andrea remembered quietly as she shivered. Hearing Sakazuki's words with such a tone, so solemnly and sincerely, made her feel a fear almost as great as what she felt in her dream. _I can't imagine losing him after everything. That… That has to be… No! That must be what he felt!_

"Punk Hazard was a pure and utter hell," he spat out with vehemence. The tone almost set Andrea on edge immediately with how much anger the logia had shoved into the few words. "That fetid waste had a government lab that was supposed to be abandoned and shut down after Vegapunk left it. Instead, we find more things that Doflamingo managed to influence."

The mention of the blond Shichibukai and monarch was enough to made Andrea grit her teeth in hatred. _If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had this fucking fruit or gotten all those people killed. _"What about that turkey?" she hissed in annoyance.

"Turns out he had a couple of subordinates, devil fruit users in fact, and they were experimenting on missing children." Andrea's hand instinctively went to her stomach and a hollow pain gripped the couple as they thought on the gift of life they had missed, making the mission even more bitter. "Those children were giants now and addicted to drugs."

"How?" she said softly as tears started to flow again. She had thought she was done crying but hearing about _that_… "How can anyone be so heartless?"

"They're dead now," he reassured her as he pulled her into his arms. "And their research has been taken care of with anything important in the hands of the marines." _The devil fruits are too dangerous to be left out of the hands of the just._ "It was only part of the pain."

"How can there be more?" Andrea demanded as she shook in anger. "A pair of insane people experiment on children and…"

"They had dangerous things on that island capable of causing literal mass destruction," the magma logia growled lowly as he remembered the salamander looking blob and all the gas he experienced. "Luckily, my devil fruit was useful but after that wasteland, we came to a marine base to figure out if the children had a place to go. Turned out that Vergo was responsible for their disappearances and that base. The most level-headed person there was a Warrant Officer who once made a blunder the size of Mariejois." He gave a hollow laugh as he shook his head. "And my anger was _nothing_ compared to Kuzan's. The harpy of a woman he dealt with? He _massacred_ her basically. In one strike. Can you imagine anything that gets that man angry enough for that?"

"No," Andy whispered, searching her memories of the ice logia, and only finding someone who liked his sleep or odd jokes.

"I couldn't either until that day. If he had been any angrier, he probably would have suffocated her with sheer Haki," Sakazuki recounted grimly. "The base we found, turns out that the one running it under Vergo was more than aware of the children's situation. Luckily, we got that _sorted out._" He sighed before looking at her, staring at him with sadness. "Then I get back here, happy to see you, and guess what happened there?"

"The coma," she said softly in realization. Everything gripped her so quickly. _The emotional state he was in… This explains it. But what about…?_

"So can you begin to imagine…" He paused and a bit of his anger slipped out towards her. "You never went through the marines to develop something that wasn't even a rivalry but rather, a grudge or a loathing against someone? Or for someone to have that against you?" She shook her head slowly, intent on trying her best to understand what he was getting at. "Imagine, the person I know able to defeat me at any point they wanted, a person who couldn't even stand the _sight_ of me and having to _beg_ her for help to save you. The way I had to go about this wasn't easy, mind you, and that was before we even had our fight."

"Sakazuki-kun," she said softly as she tried to think of the words. "How bad was this… animosity?"

His jaw tensed as he thought of a way to make her understand – Shiroyoru's motivation had not exactly been normal rivalry but a matter of basic principle and values. "Amongst other things, I ended up with the position of admiral she had been _denied_ twenty years ago and consequently ranked on her personal _shitlist_ only one spot higher than Monkey D. Dragon, who had turned his back on his father, her sensei. Do you know what Marines who didn't think much of me used to call me? _Bakainu_. And the one who used that pun first was _her_. She is someone whose speech is polished and polite to a fault, yet I could consider myself lucky if she even insulted me. I was her _persona non grata_."

Hearing someone dislike the magma logia to such an extent suddenly concerned her. "I doubt she would have helped you with anything then. So why?" Her brows scrunched in suspicion. "Your seat? Did you offer it?" She became nervous and shaky as her confusion started to mix in with her emotions. "Is this why she's…"

"I don't mind not being an admiral anymore," he said calmly although he could understand her confusion. It brought a little pride to him knowing that she was concerned about him and his position within the marines. "Andrea-chan, I know you hate being manipulated and losing that fight was one of the best things that happened. It opened my eyes to the machinations around _my own person_. For one, do you know the worst insult for a proper marine there is?" He sighed. "Dog. _'Dog of the World Government_'. She was right to call me a _Bakainu_. What Marine of standing calls _himself_ a dog?"

"How far back do these actions stretch?" she said softly before everything seemed to slam into her. "Wait, have they been trying to manipulate you even now? Or at least before all this?" Her hands clenched around her stomach in fear as she remembered some of the things that worried her before about them as a pair.

Sakazuki smiled sadly. "How about _my entire career_?"

"Surely…"

"No. I mean it." He shook his head. "If they had succeeded, they would now have a _dog_ as Fleet Admiral, and both Shiroyoru and Kuzan would be sitting in the cellar, doing STOC work, out of the public eye… and with little power over the normal goings of the Navy. They would have been able to dictate a completely new code of honor and justice to this organization. The current one you know now – Ocean's Guide paraphrases it."

She thought on the recent rank ups and sighed. "Sengoku I take it isn't pleased but I'm confused I have to admit." She shook her head quickly before glancing up at him. "Shiroyoru, she helped you see past this bullshit being hoisted onto you?"

"And rescued you from death," he said as he touched her cheek softly. "That is more important than this rank crap. Being a fleet admiral sounds nice but in hindsight for me, it only sounds nice. I don't want to deal with politics for a _long_ time, preferably never again. These two… they were practically born for it. You've seen them on the Day of the Fallen." He took a deep breath before kissing her on the lips. "You mentioned her eyes earlier. Would you believe me that until about a month ago, I have never been able to meet them and not fail in them? Just because I failed at _one simple question_?"

"I can't imagine looking at her eyes again. They… I'm scared of failing in her eyes again, Sakazuki-kun." Her eyes closed with fear and her palm stung slightly as she thought on her dream. _I should tell him about it. That dream…_

"I'm not done yet, my love. Please, wait for the end of this?" he said and although phrased like a question, there was a no-nonsense tone to it. "You really _need _to hear this because you need to understand."

"Alright," she said softly. She motioned for them to sit down and she pulled out another bottle of sake. "Emergency supply," she explained as she began to pour the liquor. "What were you going to say?"

Sakazuki was about to reach for the alcohol when thinking about Punk Hazard and the fight made him tense slightly. "You know as an admiral, the extent of my powers correct?"

She nodded and he noticed some pride in her eyes. "I know you're strong or you wouldn't have been an admiral."

"She, who has been passed over, is so much stronger than you can imagine. When I say her devil fruit power surpasses the imagination, I meant it literally, but also to say that I had no chance facing her with anything I had at my disposal. My fruit power was useless against hers, my Haki was a small fire in a blizzard compared to her own… and she has enough skill with a blade to cut through my sword and the mountain behind me without breaking a sweat. And don't ask about her hand-to-hand skills; she _crushed_ me. We fought on Punk Hazard. A place I had left so much a blazing inferno the ship had to wait an entire klick away from it until our return because the sea was _boiling_." He paused, remembering that last moment just before her heel and the air pressure under it had connected with his chest. "After fighting her for twelve nights and eleven days without a break… the place was an arctic waste, glittering with ice as far as the eye could see. And then, she still had enough strength left to drag me back one kilometer where her submarine waited _and heal me_."

Andrea blinked as she absorbed the information. _That was just their fight? _She stared at him in disbelief but he had no reason to lie about something obviously so important.

"And the worst is, according to herself and anyone who knows her, I had lost the moment I dragged out the fight for longer than 20 minutes. By then, any environment is her territory. And I _didn't even notice_. Do you have any idea…" He stopped himself. "Kuzan's combat skill, strength and Haki are unbelievable and if we ever had a serious fight, only my element's natural advantage versus his would allow me to triumph but even then, it lacks the precise _selectiveness_ that his has." He sighed as he sipped some of the sake in his cup. "Borsalino's power requires absolute control on an entirely different level and perfect timing. And don't let me even get started on his damn speed. Shiroyoru only surpasses him in speed if he's not turning to light."

His shoulders slumped as he reflected on their powers and she reached over to touch his hand. "Are you happy that you stepped down after all this?" she asked softly as she squeezed his hand. "I can't imagine many people happy to be sucked into such a long fight and lose on top of that."

"Damn it, Andrea, listen to me. It's about priorities," he growled as he swore he felt the sake in his stomach boil as his temper rose for a moment. She looked down embarrassed and taking a deep breath, he calmed down as she gave a subtle squeeze to his hand yet again. "On top of that… as I said, I have a spectacularly bad record if it comes to Shiroyoru's _simple_ questions. Would you, in all seriousness, ever really follow a man who doesn't think about what he's doing? That fight… I have never questioned things that often before. And I don't like the thought of being that naive."

"Sakazuki-kun, I rarely thought about questioning my orders and the time I did, Sengoku got mad remember?" She looked down, slightly red as she thought on things more. "Would I have gone on the same path?"

"Only you can determine that," he grunted as he placed down his sake cup. _Please tell me she understands now._

"Sakazuki, I need to know something." She bit her lip as she looked down. "Kuzan… When you found out about what happened, is his family why you were angry?"

He tensed slightly before staring at her. "Yes," he growled before reining in his temper lest he would destroy her table from setting it on fire. "Intentionally destroying a family out of being selfish was something I did not think you capable of. That takes a cruelty that I don't even think I have in me."

"I didn't know," she said softly as she thought on that time. She remembered the ice logia's reluctance and barely concealed anger as well as the tears and low mutterings. "I'm glad you didn't know me back then." Her body felt heavy as she gripped the sake bottle tightly, unable to pour any of the liquor out of fear of spilling a drop with her shaking hand. "I didn't care to ask and I interrupted him when I suspected he was going to tell and refuse me. I just… I just wanted to get what I saw in front of me and didn't give a damn about the consequences. Worn excuse or not, I honestly believed I was just going to end up on the operating table again, so why not take what I could?"

"You left one of the strongest and proudest men I know an emotional mess that had to be barred from drinking for months. Especially since she apparently never held it against him." He had wondered back then why his noble rival looked so shaken on what should have been an easy and routine patrol accompanied with a minor side mission, and Borsalino _hovering_ over the youngest admiral in concern. "You need to realize several things and one is that you're not going to die so you need to take responsibility for your actions and understand that a fuck up could start a war, especially with your position of vice admiral. Whether you want the position or not, you have it and all the prestige and downfalls associated with it."

If Andrea felt any lower, she would have burrowed so deep that no tremor from her devil fruit would be felt by anyone. "I want… no, I need to apologize. Anything I can do to at least show that I will not ever do anything against them. I'll swear a vow or whatever it takes. Just knowing how badly I could have destroyed something as precious as a family and his obvious love for her kills me inside. I don't know what I would have done in her situation."

"Let us pray that never happens then and make our way towards making up for our past," he said as he sipped the sake quietly. "Tread carefully, my Andrea-chan. I would hate to see you get crushed underfoot by politics or something foolish that could have been avoided." He poured another round. "It is amongst the reasons I wanted you to talk to her. Shiroyoru's clan is a Great Military Name. They have enough political power to offer _patronage_, or in the Kumori's case, _matronage_. Anyone associated with them is treated by them as extension of their own family, and messing politically with a _Dai Senmei_ is ill-advised."

Andy froze. The thought of facing Kuzan's wife was… "No…" She could only imagine facing that gaze again and failing made her feel faint. "I've done enough against them and trying to get matronage is too much."

"Gol D. Andrea, is there anything at all that you would risk _anything_ for?" She looked up into his eyes and the feelings of guilt felt heavy but it seemed as if he was trying to encourage her with sheer willpower. "You need protection and if I failed to protect myself from the political games of nobles, how would you as a daughter of Gol D. Roger fare any better? Shiroyoru… do you have any idea at what age she learnt these things? How much practice she has? What kind of power lays in being a Dai Senmei? To answer it, she was _eight_, just after finishing Navigator's School, her being passed over made train politics for 20 years to the point the Gorosei are wimps, and the Dai Senmei – Sengoku is one too by the way – are the very backbone of the Navy. You have seen their children, yes?"

"Err, yeah?"

"What do they have in common beyond name and parentage?"

"None of them is over 20?" she guessed.

"They're all Marines. The Dai Senmei clans are in general made up of people, who, at least at the beginning of their lives, were Marines." He shook his head. "Besides. It is _not_ good for you to be trained just by men. There are certain things we just cannot teach you, if I may remind you of the harness incident."

"I can't believe you _welded_ the damn thing," she scowled as she thought of the evil contraption. "I had to cut it off myself so I need to replace it." She saw the former admiral's barely suppressed smirk and sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to her. Just, if I fail to pass, will I ever have a chance again to prove myself?"

"I passed during that fight. For reference, I failed _at cadet assessment_. That was nearly 30 years ago." He chuckled. "As I told you, her honor is beyond reproach. Do you think I would request to work for her otherwise?"

Andrea stared between the laughing logia and her sake before shaking her head. _I have been drinking way too much if I heard that right. _His eyes though showed that it was all true. _Today is certainly full of surprises. _"To our future then, Sakazuki-kun."

"To the future, Andy-chan."

* * *

-Green Bit: The Kingdom of the Tontatta-

* * *

"You know my name and rank. Have you been watching me?" Smoker asked carefully.

"Ever since our scouts noticed that you wielded a _Meitei_," Gancho confirmed. "Only a main line adult of the Kumori clan wields these battlestaffs, for the sake of capturing evildoers. The Tontatta remember the Kumori clan as those who will always seek to bring justice." He made a gesture, and a group of dwarves came into the underground plaza carrying a sculpture. "We will never forget the royal clan of Danara Marina and their just deeds."

Smoker kept silent. The stone sculpture was an allegory of the Kumori clan's crest and representative beasts: A ryû/tatsu, a kiji, a hô-ôh and a tora formed the rim of a compass whose needle was a trident. _In our generation, the dragon (majesty/judgement) is Theodora-hime, Kuzan-nii holds the pheasant (majesty/brilliance), Flynn is the purifying firebird and I… got the stalking tiger, who watches vigilantly. Having this in their possession, it is no wonder they recognized me just by the weapon. There are only 12 of them after all_.

Isshô smiled as he watched Smoker mull over the information. "Is the Kumori clan being requested something?" he inquired politely, knowing this went beyond anything he could imagine. "I can't imagine the service of the marines being required here technically." He looked over the dwarves and his expression became solemn. "And it likely would be best if none of the others were involved, don't you think so Smoker?"

"What concerns the Kumori, concerns the Navy. Asking a Kumori for justice… _all_ Kumori are or were Marines, since the foundation of the Navy," he answered gruffly. "Gancho-heika. What _injustice_ made your people desperate enough to steal my _Meitei_, knowing I would go after it?"

The dwarves bowed deeply before glancing at the smoke logia with reverence. "Doflamingo being gone from our country was but the main root of the problem for the tendrils of his influence are still around. Particularly, that child." Gancho paced around the overly long jitte. "The Donquixote name is nothing but misfortune to these lands."

_They are misfortune no matter where. Compared to them, the other World Nobles are almost bearable_, Smoker thought darkly, remembering an incident of one of the relatives of that bloody bird trying to mess with his eldest niece. Theo was not an easy person to provoke, but this man ended up as a human popsicle. When his family then tried to take action against her… _They forgot that Dai Senmei are of equal standing as themselves. Only that we actually __**do**__ something for our status, and obey the law_. "What did they do to you? And what exactly is that _hag in the skin of a girl_?" he growled.

"She didn't act like a child although she pretends to be one," Isshô remembered the angry girl that he _ran_ into with his rock. "Experience is harder to hide from those that are used to _seeing_ it."

"Her name is Sugar. She is one of Doflamingo's special officers… and the holder of the Hobi-Hobi no Mi," Gancho explained. "Her power makes controlling people her literal hobby. Ever since she ate it, she hasn't aged a day. But she is only one of the slanders on these lands, Lord Kumori."

"We've caught the majority of the lower ranks of the Donquixote Pirates, but, minus Diamante, Clown, Monet and Vergo, some of the officers are missing," Isshô muttered.

"I bet that this toothache of a paramecia lies at the core of the web," Smoker mused. "What exactly happened to you and your people? You all seem desperate for any ray of hope."

Indeed, the dwarves around them were in various states of despair, some of them crying openly. "During the Void century, the Donquixote family tricked our tribe when we sought resources, and enslaved us. Then, they left… The new royal family here, the Riku family had after the Void Century, gave us freedom. They in fact apologized to us, gave us protection as well as allowing us to take what we needed from the island."

Isshô nodded in understanding. "Smoker, that explains why the people didn't seem shocked about our items being targeted if they are used to and accept it."

The smoke logia agreed before motioning for the dwarven monarch to continue. "We found out too late that the Riku family lately had been manipulated by the Donquixote family, particularly that Doflamingo, as we had truly believed he had turned his back on us as well as his own people he had sworn to protect." Shudders went around his people as he gathered the gumption to continue his tale. "We however were enslaved once again, to create fake devil fruits in a factory, called Smiles. It was only then we learned the sad truth and regretted that we were unable to help or see it back then."

"_Fake fruits_?!" both marines hissed simultaneously in alarm.

"That project was supposed to be abandoned," Smoker muttered. "It had too many side effects. And he forced you to grow them? Just how many of you has that bloody bird bound in chains? And how does that dentist's nightmare play into it?" _I am getting a headache with all that corruption. This must be what Flynn-nee feels after a day at the office_.

"These devil fruits," Isshô darkly muttered with a furrowed brow. "How many might have been produced and already released? What if an innocent comes across one?" He shook his head as he sighed and thought on the false child that he had nearly run over earlier. "That woman-child – perhaps she is guarding the place where these fruits are? If many really might have gotten created, there's a chance Doflamingo didn't get a chance to move them elsewhere."

"Meaning that a good deal of these fruits might be guarded by that hag," Smoker muttered as he thought on the Tontatta's situation further. "We found captives held earlier by Doflamingo's lackey Diamante. Are there many of your number still missing?"

"500 of our tribe have been abducted for the sole reason that dwarves can grow any plant, but…" Here, Gancho started to look distressed. "They captured my daughter as hostage too. Please… save our comrades, Lord Kumori, and Isshô-san." To emphasize his request, the king bowed to the point his crown fell off, prompting every dwarf in the vicinity to drop into a formal bow on all fours. _Dogeza_. "Please, Marines. Save us."

Smoker glanced towards the vice admiral who gave a smile as he already knew what the rear admiral was going to say. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Picking up his jitte, he pushed the black weapon into its holster on his coat. "Let's do this."

Isshô nodded, pulling out a Baby Snail. "Tell us everything we need to do this."

* * *

-Meanwhile: Marineford, Northern Beach-

* * *

_I can see why Shiroyoru likes this spot_, Sakazuki thought as he and Andy walked about the small strip of natural beach that still remained to Marineford (building that close to the water had not been possible in this place). _The sea meets the land, and the wind blows freely. But it doesn't seem like she enjoys it_. "Are you okay?" he murmured, voicing his concern.

"My dream," she said as she crouched down to touch the soft sand of the beach. The grains fell loosely out of her left palm as she felt scared to touch it with her right. "How can I dream about an outcome I wouldn't know?"

"Have you ever had normal dreams?" he asked as he sat next to her to watch the water lap at the beach. "Your brother meddles a lot with your sleep."

"He wasn't in the dream," she said softly as she glanced at her scar. She felt doubt about whether or not her brother was involved but she shook her head. "It was just me… In Marineford. I decided to try to force myself or at least my scar into logia form."

The magma user's brow frowned as he thought of her imitating other powers. "When using my magma, you have to carefully control and coat your body with it, not change into it."

"I know," she said softly as she closed her eyes. The memories of the dream and the pain she felt were so real, so distinct from the relatively pain free life she was looking forward to adjusting to and so far enjoying thoroughly. "I forced it, Sakazuki-kun, and my body did not take kindly to it."

"What exactly happened?" he asked as his patience was running low. "You were mumbling about being alive and while I'm glad you value your life, to show such fear is a bit unusual considering your normal behavior."

"It is," she admitted as she bit her lip. "You are more than aware of what happens when a devil fruit user eats another fruit." A slow nod gave her the answer. "And I should have died upon eating this fruit," she said softly as she traced her hand through the sands. Slight tremors seemed to form upon the beach but they faded quickly when she removed her hand. "I forced the power and it destroyed my scar."

"Wouldn't that be good?" he asked before the fear in her eyes concerned him even further.

"There was a hole in my palm. Then tremors formed up my arm, destroying that too. I awoke before they could continue," she croaked weakly. "This shouldn't be possible. I knew it would be dangerous but never in my imagination could I predict this outcome. And so vividly…" Sighing, she slumped onto the logia before closing her eyes and relaxing with the natural heat he emitted. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Everything happens for a reason," he told her softly as he kissed the top of her head. _If I find out you have something to do with this, you damn revolutionary…_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sabo's tense attitude was noticed by the others but no one had the guts to say anything. The blonde male was so glad to get back to his room in the ship and quickly flung himself to his bed. _Finally… Their looks were making me nervous._

The Den Den Mushi call he had received from an annoyed Ace earlier confirmed the odd feelings he had: Andrea was alive. Unfortunately, the irate flame logia was still not on good terms and made it more than obvious with his message. _Andrea is alive, faithless prick_.

The first thing he had done was to reestablish the psychic connection to his sister but he found that even more taxing than he was used to. Her lack of stamina when they were younger made connecting with her even easier than with Luffy or Ace but he felt glad at the difficulty despite requiring additional effort. _I never would want you to die,_ he thought mournfully as he slipped off his jacket. The cracks that appeared on his skin, splitting his flesh, had not completely healed away from the dream warning spell he had placed back onto his sister. _This is a bit too much to pay,_ he remembered thinking of when Dragon suggested he first use this spell on his family in order to protect them from afar but now, he feared for his own life. _But she had to mess around with an elemental cardinal, hadn't she?_

"What happened to your arm?" he heard a calm voice ask with shock. Glancing back, he yanked his jacket back on as he stared into the eyes of Nico Robin, hand above her mouth as she gasped.

"Side effect of my powers," he muttered as he motioned to the tea he had in his room. The paramecia declined however in favor of the coffee she preferred. "To protect my family, I cast a spell that would serve as a warning but I would feel the burden of what they dreamed. In this case…" He revealed his right palm to the archaeologist and her eyes widened seeing an open wound. "My magic will revert my body just fine after a day or so but if this dream would have gotten any more violent, I could have died."

"Your family," she was about to ask before biting her lip. _My nakama I would do anything for but what would I do for a family?_ "You're protective of them. You must really love them."

"But I never associated with them after… this," he motioned to the ship. "I took this spell on to protect them from afar but would I prefer to be there in person, in a heartbeat." His voice wavered before he lowered it. "I regret this." His eyes lowered even more thinking of his sister. "I will be there for my youngest brother because I could not be there for my sister and other brother." He glanced up at the woman as his fists clenched, even his bloody one. "Family is the only thing I have left. What is this future without that?"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

_I think I must have read too many of Noland's logs as a cabin boy if this doesn't faze me_, Smoker thought after he had ridden a Line Fox "bus" through an underground tunnel _back_ to Acacia. _But to have so much buried literally_… Leading a small attack squad of dwarves, he was overlooking a subterranean industrial site, complete with its own harbor while waiting for Isshô to make his more commotive entrance with back-up that would hopefully allow him to take out that toothache of a bitch; the varying reports on her character from the Tontatta had him consider for the first time in years attacking a child, even if technically, she wasn't, and not feel guilty about it (the last time he had hurt a child, it had been a corporal punishment of a cabin boy, and he had hated it), as the original plan of the dwarves was too risky. _Playtime is over. The dentist is in, girlie_. Directing some of the dwarves to scout out the area, he took a survey with Haki and gritted his teeth since smoking was out of the question. _Just how many people fell victim to that power?_

"Lord Kumori, sir!" one of the dwarves murmured as she was prepared to give her report. "We have confirmed visually that she is in the Executive Tower but there are a bunch of toys guarding her carefully."

Smoker looked over the small group of dwarves that had accompanied this one before digging in his jacket for a note that Isshô had suggested they do as a backup plan, given he was the only one who would remember on his own. Written on it were a few different numbers at different intervals, a code for how many dwarves they had to assist. Glancing at the numbers then at the dwarves, he sighed in relief. _Same amount. So no one got captured. That's good._ "Anything else, Bian-kun?"

The insect zoan girl landed, shifting back to dwarf form. "We're just waiting for Isshô-san. Leo is on the lookout on the surface."

_Given his power and the plan, the signal is the same as in most two-way attacks of the Navy. I just hope the troops brought the damn net right away_.

* * *

-Acacia-

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface, Isshô was working to get his troops surrounding the toy house without drawing too much attention (which was surprisingly easy due to the many taverns around it) while he sat in a restaurant right in its line of sight, making sure that people had seen _him_. _Come on, Donquixote Pirates. I am alone, my cane is on the other side of the table, I am drinking. And yes, I am blind. The stage is set for your final dance_. He poured a little of the rice wine into a cup and gave a quick burst of Haki to feel if anything had changed. In answer, the commodores and captains flared their own presences, causing the blind vice admiral to smile as he sensed a certain fellow vice admiral. _Hey, Bastille did show up after all. Good, we're all in position… ah. And here they come_.

An explosion burst around the building the vice admiral was supping in. He flared his powers quickly as he felt not just marines in the area but actual innocents. The shouts of some pirates could be heard faintly to his hearing. "Take him out and the other will fall," one of them called out loudly.

The gravity logia stopped a family from being crushed by the debris while pushing down onto the ground slightly. "This should take you to a nearby building," he advised the innocents he had rescued. Reaching for his cane, he felt it fly into his hands and hobbled outside. He felt that a few of his men needed him and doing a dramatic swooping motion with his stick, sent part of the collapsed tavern wall towards those pirates. "Resisting is pointless and in case you lot are unable to read, I'll let you know. Doflamingo is dead so you might as well surrender."

He felt a large man walk towards him and the aura he gave off disgusted the vice admiral. Squeals of female pirates accompanied another man's path as he stood in front of the vice admiral. Isshô's eyebrow rose as he felt the power of both men and shrugged in boredom. "Don't worry ladies," the smaller of the two men promised his fans. To the vice admiral's annoyance, he heard the ripping of clothing followed by more squeals.

"I miss the young master," the larger man sighed as he glared at the vice admiral. "You may not be the one who killed him but you're a good start. Stay out of the way Senor Pink," he grunted to his companion.

"Whatever Machvise as long as you don't hurt any of my ladies," the childish man chuckled before cooing to the women around him who were now squealing with delight at the attention. "You lovely ladies deserve someone younger," he sighed almost whimsically, causing the women to shriek with delight.

_Now I wish I was deaf and not just blind,_ Isshô mentally groaned as he avoided a belly flop from the large pirate in front of him. He did not give Machvise a chance to rise as he increased the amount of gravity where he had landed, causing him to sink into the ground and be knocked unconscious by how quickly his skull shook. "This is pointless," he intoned with a sigh before hearing the cries of the fleeing female pirates. "And a waste of time." He felt the other man, Senor Pink, sink into the ground before attempting to _swim_ towards him but it was for not as the marine's gravity powers could keep him away as well as bring him towards him.

"Why am I unable to get closer?" the pirate wailed but a fist came down onto his head from where he was stuck, effectively knocking him out as his brain rattled in his skull. Isshô smiled as he felt the presence of his previously detected comrade.

"Welcome to Dressrosa, Bastille-san. Would you care for some fish?"

"I'd rather have some Paella, Isshô-kun," the giant answered, hoisting up his zanbato. Almost casually, he swung the weapon through a group that thought since he was a bigger target, he was easier to deal with, and, as an afterthought, _stomped_ on a pirate who had tried to attack him from behind. "Why don't you look for an opponent of _your own size_, trash?" he grunted, slightly disappointed he did not get to use the blade on a worthy foe. "And don't you have places to be? I can handle this up here, _mon ami_." He waved his left at the pirates pouring out of the "Toy House". "The only of the four suits left is 'club', and he should be below; Trafalgar Law was 'heart', so we won't have to worry about that."

In answer, several elite Marine units suddenly poured out of the various drinking establishments, launching a high-speed assault on the army of pirates, leaving a path of blood to the entrance. "I leave the surface to you then, old friend." Using the surface of the now broken table he had been sitting at, he raced after them. _Time for an entrance worthy of Kizaru-san._

Staring down the entrance, the blind man smiled as he felt the group of pirates thin but still attempt to fight. Futile of course: The Marines had now reached the _stampede_ level, and as if the door wasn't even there, crashed through the entrance of the toy house, their battle cries being variations of '_Out of my way_', '_Make a hole_' and '_Coming through_'. The finale was then made by a group of officers of the combat engineering corps… who contributed by _blowing up_ the entire front of the house, making defending the entrance from the inside impossible. _I think that was loud enough_, he thought with amusement as he followed the troops to the staircase.

* * *

-Dressrosa Underworld-

* * *

As predicted, the assault from the surface that now had reached the stairwell drew away a furious Trébol and most of his troops to said stairwell. _Idiot. Only a total idiot fights __**going up**__ on stairs. These pirates have no training whatsoever in coordinated assault. And Isshô-san brought a Fast Attack Squad, who specialize in coordinated waltzing-all-over-you frontal assault, complete with engineers_, Smoker thought with a grin. "Let's go."

Bian and the other dwarven commanders echoed the Marine's grin. "Aye-aye, sir!" Hushing from box to box, they made way for the executive tower, where they were joined by Leo, who was carrying a black bundle with some difficulty, as the otherwise strong dwarf needed help. "What's that, Leo-kun?"

"Fisherman-san gave it to me. Called it a seastone net. It seems it weakens me considerably…" The paramecia frowned. "Does this have to do with my Nui Nui power, Lord Kumori?"

"Yes. As I said, it's a devil fruit power, not 'magic'. And as such, you are hated by the sea… and its crystal form, the seastone. This is a special net made of steel cable alloyed with powdered seastone. Marines call it Sea's Grasp or Sea-Weave," Smoker explained. "We've had too many incidents with the point-stone net ripping… anyway. Like we planned, toss that over Sugar's head, and any baby has more strength than her." _And then Meitei and I will show her what exactly I think of her_. "Although, it's best if none of your fruit users does that. There is a reason I wear gloves while wielding Meitei."

Leo nodded, and handed the bundle over to one of the others. "We're going to be heroes," the dwarf said with a proud smile.

"Heroism is other people's perception of one's necessary action and diligent duty, Leo-kun. This is such a duty." Smoker pushed the door of the Executive Tower slightly open, and then finally pulled out two cigars, lighting them.

Leo dropped the smile, turning grim as he heard the simple truth in the logia's words, but then smirked. "Yes sir."

"Time for getting smoked out." Sticking his hand through the gap, he turned it into smoke, filling the room with it. "White… _Screen_."

It was over in less than twenty seconds. (But here's the long version.) A coughing Sugar stumbled blindly towards the entrance, the sticky hands stretched forward… and straight into the launch of the Sea-Weave, leaving her a quivering, screaming mess. But since only a k.o. would end her reign of terror, the punishment followed straight afoot, as an annoyed Smoker rammed the seastone tip of his jitte into her gut, finally clocking her out with a hilt strike. "You know, for the first time, I understand why dentists hate sugar, bitch," he growled, pressing the seastone tip into her back.

The feeling of hundreds and hundreds of toys being released from their childish containment sent almost every user of Observation Haki into an intense migraine with how sudden and overwhelming the sensation was. They were not alone however in the feeling of being swept away in a wave of power as every citizen who knew a person turned into a toy had their memories of that person turned toy slam into them. Even a few of the nearby dwarves looked nauseous with the sensation being shoved into their smaller bodies and minds. The effects on Sugar were rather pronounced and almost frightening with the speed it occurred.

Her body, having the power suppressed by _a lot of _Seastone, was starting to age and grow rapidly. The taut skin of a child loosened and hung lankily. Her cheeks sagged and eyes became sunken into her skull. Her hair and nails had rapidly accelerated in their length and looked rather ghastly, causing the once young looking paramecia to now resemble a banshee. "Act your age, they always say. Well, it's hard if you don't look like it, hmm? _Old hag_," Smoker muttered, glaring down at his prisoner before shooting Bian a look. "Go. Free your friends. The other Marines are already down here."

In answer, the small troop of dwarves saluted and sped away. This was, of course, sensed by the blind vice admiral who started to smile serenely. _Everything feels right… or at least better than it was. _His Observation Haki was not limited to just the toys becoming human again or the _still_ aging paramecia. Behind him, he sensed another large person but this one's presence was unusual. Even the presence itself felt _sticky._

The laughter is what made the vice admiral feel even more annoyed than the unusual man's proximity. "That brat is actually defeated? Behehehehe," he chuckled as he lunged towards the vice admiral. "Taken down by marines just like Doffy. Well, I won't be the same."

Rolling his unseeing eyes, Isshô acted quickly, and sent out his signature with a stomp. "Gravity Master: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet," he hissed, pinning down Trébol under the the tiger's paws. "I have no time for a glob of glue, Pirate Trébol." _Ah, but Smoker-san… who of us is the greater tiger? The one with its spirit… or the one with its power?_ Snapping his fingers, he crushed the pirate's limbs, and made a motion at the attack squad. "Free the slaves, but stay away from the Smiles factory! Seize all assets and pirates, preferably alive!" Predictably, the 21st STOC Fast Attack Squad broke into the area like an entire group of marathon racers on that order (only that they were armed to the teeth). _Somehow, I am glad that these are my allies, not my enemies_. While an organized storm raged around them, Isshô floated on a freight box to the Executive Tower. "I hope I didn't let you wait too long."

"Nah," Smoker grunted dismissively, accepting the pair of seastone ratchet cuffs. He had finished tying up Sugar, now actually looking her age, and thus cuffed her, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "Perfect timing. Just _tied up_ loose ends. If you find someone who can watch her, I can go after the Tontatta to get rid of the Devil Fruit factory and help them."

"Make sure none of them accidentally eat one of those fruits. We're still unaware of what exactly they could do and I wouldn't put it past the Donquixote family to have some duds in the fruit or drugs." The smoke logia nodded at the vice admiral's words and noticed how a Den Den Mushi was pulled out. "Bastille-san, do you copy?" A lieutenant came, taking the watch from Smoker, who then retreated to do what he had to do.

"_Loud and clear, mon ami. Everything up here is over and under control_," the 'Shark Slayer' replied. "_How is it going down there?_"

"Pretty well. The person creating those toys has been apprehended and had her powers suppressed. The 'club' suit – Trébol – has also been taken care of," he reported to the giant, suppressing his annoyance at the Sticky Human. _I hate being attacked from behind just because I can't see_. "Currently, we are seizing Doflamingo's assets and freeing the slaves, which should not take too long…"

"_Très bien. Do you need more backup?_"

"Have the Medical Squadron of our strike groups come in full force. There are a lot of traumatized people down here," he reported. _I can imagine how disorientating it must be depending on how some of them likely have treated the toys then to find out who they were…_

"_Roger that. They'll be here._"

* * *

-Later-

* * *

And then… it was finally… over. The shadow of the great Underworld Broker, Joker alias Doflamingo Donquixote that had terrorized two kingdoms… was gone. He was finally and truly _dead_. All the marines milling around the island were overcome by a sense of relief and accomplishment at the great thing that had been achieved this day. It may have been brought forth by a disaster but at least a kingdom was salvaged nonetheless.

After all the hassle and turmoil, marines were finally and completely welcomed with open arms in Dressrosa as the bearers and creators of a new age (as well as bearers of bags of berry that they spent gratuitously in various establishments of Acacia). The deception the Donquixote family had forced onto them was now firmly rebutted by the citizens and while not everyone could look kindly on a marine, at least none looked towards the man who had a foot in every camp.

As Isshô floated on a little piece of rock through the streets on the way to the palace, he would be stopped every so often by people wanting to give their thanks to him and vendors trying to hoist fish dishes upon him, created with the blind marine in mind. He would graciously accept and give where he could, even handing some of the dishes to any beggars he came across in his trek to the palace for they had greater need than he did. _Viola-hime's announcement is likely of great importance for her to want it in the royal palace's banquet hall. I hope I'm not late._

When he arrived at the palace, he discarded his floating rock to the guards' dismay on the steps. "Nice entrance," Smoker chuckled as he accompanied his fellow marine inside. He noted with amusement that the guards were no longer fighting when they realized the rock that Isshô had been riding had _gold_ in it. "You almost had me worried that you would miss this event. The Tontatta would have been sad."

"But you're their celebrity," the blind man teased the smoke logia.

Who promptly facepalmed at the comment. "I really should have guessed that Theo-hime-ue knew that wearing a _Meitei_ is having the clan name stamped on the forehead."

They stopped before the banquet hall. "But you have to admit it made the entire quest way shorter. In a way, it just proves the outstanding reputation of the Kumori Dai Senmei," Isshô mused.

"Whatever. The Tontatta want to see you too, since you got rid of all the pesky fighting fish in the area." Smoker made a gesture at the herald, who then announced the duet to the royalty inside. "I just hope King Riku Dolt III. will take this as a sign to come back out of hiding."

The two marines entered the room to utter silence which became broken when an unfamiliar man went up to them. "You feel familiar," Isshô smiled as he never had looked upon the man to know what he looked like before. _Not that I ever could_. He heard the man whimper and the salty smell of tears as the man collapsed before them in a kneel, made even more difficult by the fact he seemed to have difficulty controlling his body.

Smoker watched the man's forehead touch the ground as he began to weep. "You're that soldier," he realized softly as he felt the man's presence with his Haki. Although the edges of the feeling were different, past that, it was easy to see that this was the same person.

"Father," Rebecca gasped as he would not get off the ground at all. "Let them inside please and then we can properly thank them."

"My daughter, we owe these men more than you realize." The pinkette gasped as her father, the brave and powerful warrior she idolized in the colosseum, was still crying. "I fled the field when I regained my human form, unable to move as the warrior in me should. The shame I felt afterwards, knowing I did not obtain retribution for my people, for my dear wife, overwhelmed that however." He lifted his head to look at both marines with gratefulness in his eyes. "Without you two, I wouldn't have my daughter back or my people."

"All in the job description," Smoker said as he held out his hand to the proud man before him. "Let's attend this banquet then we'll figure everything out, shall we?"

Kyros took the hand and pulled himself up, literally and figuratively. "Yeah. Let's."

* * *

-The Next Day-

* * *

Isshô awoke with a slight smile on his face as he thought of their prior day. Viola had been most pleased with how the country was on the way to recovery and her insight on the Tontatta was most appreciated, although she had been supremely surprised that the dwarves had willingly shown themselves to anyone who wasn't a Riku, earning a reluctant admission from Smoker on his clan name and status. He had exited from his room when his friend's words caught his attention. "_Mon ami_, there is good news."

"More?" the vice admiral smiled as he waited patiently for the ramen bowl he could smell. Bastille was carrying the noodles as well as paperwork judging by the rustling of files that Isshô could hear when a few marines ran past him.

Bastille barely dodged marines and shouted in protest as he barely avoided spilling the noodles on the files but thankfully Isshô quickly manipulated his powers to save both the food and the reports. The ramen however he yanked towards him through the window. Bastille shook his head in amusement as he slowly made his way to said window, sitting down on a bench in front of it. "Thanks. Ever since yesterday, everyone is a bit too spirited. Not to mention all the hangovers." He reached towards his paperwork and slid a few documents towards the blind vice admiral. "For both you and Smoker have things sent with your name on it. May I read to you what yours is?"

The vice admiral knew if something was really important and to not be revealed to anyone, it would have been sent in braille but if it was not, he did not see the harm. "Go ahead," he motioned as he began to slurp his noodles enthusiastically.

"I would put down the noodles if I was you. This has Fleet Admiral Kuzan's personal seal," Bastille warned as he fished the letter out of the stack. Isshô sighed as he swallowed the noodles quickly and waited. "It appears you've been summoned back to Marineford but all seems well. Nothing negative reported and only glowing reports have been received of how happy the royalty is with the marines."

"A _summons_? By the Fleet Admiral?" Isshô frowned, but was glad for the warning. For all his calm, _this_ would have caused him to sputter. "I cannot imagine what he would want with a relatively inexperienced fellow such as me."

"Beats me, _mon ami_. But Kuzan never does _anything_ without a good reason, including slacking off," the giant shrugged, handing him the letter. "Good morning Smoker-kun. You've got mail."

The smoke logia who had just entered the dining hall blinked as he opened the parcel tossed over to him. _What could it be? The report was barely sent out last night and_…_ whoa._ Holding up a new coat, his eyes almost bulged in disbelief. He touched the green fur trimmings on the cuffs quietly as he gaped like a fish.

"You deserve it," Bastille chuckled at the sight. "Congratulations. _Vice Admiral_ Smoker." He watched the smoke logia look for an accompanying message within the package. "So which admiral sent it to you?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count," Isshô smirked as he reached towards his bowl of ramen.

"Oh I don't know. Are you talking about roughly nine feet eight inches of blue-haired, female marine awesomeness?" the giant chuckled. "Your oldest sister knows you quite well, Smoker-kun."

"There's more," he said quietly as he surveyed the accompanying letter quickly. "What do you two know about G-5?"

"Let's see. For anyone below Rear Admiral, assignment to G-5 is a punishment, the place lies in a hurricane zone and looks the part, and its personnel are a bunch of raving lunatics that make the antics of a STOC battleship crew after a month at sea seem tame," Bastille counted off. "_Pourquoi_?"

"I've been given command of it. Seems like it was Kuzan's last action as admiral, the promotion is for capturing Sugar though…" Smoker muttered, still searching for his composure. "This is so like them," he groaned after he read the P.S. on the writ of command.

"What did he write this time?" Isshô wondered.

"_I've sent Tashigi ahead, she'll be waiting for you at sea before G-5. Fresh up this damn dump, will you? And don't drown – Kuzan_." Smoker groaned as his new rank mates laughed at the rather familiar note (then again, the man _was_ his brother-in-law).

"We'll have our work cut out for ourselves, won't we gentlemen. If you two would excuse me," Isshô bowed to them as he went to prepare his ship. He felt Bastille shout at a few more marines to shape up and smirked. _So he'll have to take of this place? There is no one better._ Smoker sighed but the blind man was able to read past the motion. _He's happy to earn that position and have a chance to whip some slackers into tiptop shape._ The blind marine clutched the letter in his hand tightly as he thought on his own fate. _Now in light of their accomplishments, what have I done to earn Marineford's attention?_ He did not realize that across the seas, four other logia would sneeze.


	9. The Queen's Wrath

Please enjoy everyone and let us know what you think! Also note this chapter is fairly dark themed but it is things that have been hinted at anyway

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 09: ****The Queen's Wrath**

_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned – William Congreve, The Mourning Bride III-4_

* * *

-Marine Grand Line 5th Branch-

* * *

_Bastille wasn't kidding about this place. Oh well. More fun for me_, Smoker thought with a wry grin, trying to hold in the laughter at Tashigi's scowl.

"You really _wanted_ to come here, Smoker-san?" The freshly promoted Lieutenant Commander had trouble believing her eyes as they pulled into port.

"The Straw Hats will come out of hiding one day. This is the closest base on the direct route from Fishman Island if travelling with a coated ship and not a submarine, which would end them in G-1's vicinity, and Momonga would rather kill himself than hand over his base," he smirked. "Besides… the only way to capture a band of lunatics… is having another hunt them."

Tashigi groaned. _I agree on that, but do we have to take the worst of the kind on the side of the Navy?_ The topper for the younger officer however was the fact that the moment they hit land, the entire base personnel had a combination of panic attack (due to Smoker coming in) and instant crush on her… and that the Senior Noncom of the base – Warrant Officer Tamoto – had a nervous breakdown due to sheer happiness at seeing Smoker. (Seriously, someone muttering '_a mad tiger, a mad tiger! He really sent a mad tiger!_' while crying in full uniform totally gave her the creeps.) "What the hell is _wrong_ with this base?"

"Don't know, but I am keen to find out," the vice admiral smirked. "Oi! First order of the day: She's off-limits, you dumbasses! Show some respect!" he yelled, adding some smoke and Haki for extra effect. "You've gotten away with too much for way too long, but playtime is over!"

The drooling stopped _instantly_ (Chief Tamoto didn't stop crying, but he had been the 'only sane man' for too long), with even the guy wearing one of the base buckets on his head immediately _jumping_ to attention. "_Aye-aye_!"

"Second order – clean up this goddamn mess! The hurricane season is over!"

"_Aye-aye_!" The day shift _scattered_ to come after the orders.

_This is going to be really fun_. Smoker chuckled. _Just wait Straw Hat. I'll get you eventually. Until then, I'll watch this strip of ocean and hone my own blade_.

* * *

-Marineford Main Docks, four days after Dressrosa-

* * *

When Isshô exited the ship, he breathed in the sea air and smiled. _Home…_ He sat on a chair and made it float over towards the buildings. _I could get used to this,_ he mused as he heard the various marines greet him as he floated by. What amused the vice admiral was when he extended his power briefly over the base and felt that the fleet admiral's office door was open. Stepping off his chair, he politely knocked on the wall near the door. Even if the fleet admiral had Observation Haki, it was still common courtesy.

"Isshô-san. Come in." Kuzan interrupted another round of high-speed paperwork and looked up. He noticed the blind marine seemed very relaxed and almost at ease considering where he had come from. "Your mission went rather well but I still would like to hear first hand. How is Dressrosa faring?"

Isshô shrugged as he took a seat in the office. "Much better without that strutting bird around but significantly better with all his darkness rooted out of the country." He sighed before smiling. "Most of the royal family is reunited so that'll smooth over any of the political mess and prevent any of the Donquixote family from trying to reaffirm a hold over the country they essentially gave up for position." His face scrunched in dislike before chuckling. "They got rid of a pest problem and acquired a liking for fish at the same time."

"That sounds good for later," the ice logia chuckled before slouching in his chair. "Now I have a proposition for you."

"And it's important enough to pull me back here," the vice admiral pointed out.

The fleet admiral hummed in agreement. "With what is being offered, it would be a grievous insult not to have you here, face to face." Isshô was already interested in what news the fleet admiral had for him but this heightened that significantly. "I had already discussed this with your possible future peers and they both think you would be capable of doing this job." He made a gesture with enough Haki at the couch on the wall that Isshô could sense it. "I need someone who will succeed me as Admiral of the First Contingent. That couch is decidedly under-occupied every morning, and you are our first choice to take my old seat." He slightly smirked at the fact that even _Akarô_ believed in the blind man's ability to such an extent. "You come highly recommended and we know that you not only have the abilities but the sharp yet kind mind required for these duties. So, now with that laid out before you, will you accept our offer and become an admiral?"

"If you and the other admirals see something in me, who am I to refuse? Therefore…" He got up and bowed. "I humbly accept this task, sir."

Smiling at the blind man, Kuzan walked around the desk, reached for the coat, complete with purple lining and cuffs and draped it on the man's shoulders as he knelt before him. "I have faith in your abilities and you've demonstrated great compassion and thoughtfulness over the years, not just in the last mission. Stand." As the new admiral did so, the ice user continued, "The only thing I do not have ready is a proper codename alias for you I am afraid. Any ideas?"

The grin on the newly christened admiral's face could light up a room faster than Admiral Kizaru. "I've been given one that I hope would be appropriate."

"On your last mission? Let me hear it. We already have a dragon, a pheasant and an ape, so… who is Aokiji talking to?" Kuzan smirked.

"With your permission… Admiral _Fujitora_, the Purple Tiger," Isshô stated solemnly, thanking King Gancho for the nickname.

"Sounds good to me," the fleet admiral agreed with every part of the name. "Next meeting is at 1000 hrs tomorrow, Fujitora. Dismissed."

"Sir."

* * *

-4th Sparring Court-

* * *

Despite her earlier bravado and decision to finally face Shiroyoru, Andrea found herself soon in a bad case of _Procrastinatitis_, avoiding the woman's presence like the plague, which naturally didn't help her shame. It was thus to her bad luck – or good fortune, depending on who you asked – that she ran into _both_ her adoptive grandfathers, who were watching some sparring fight between two obviously high-ranking fighters (you couldn't see a thing at that speed). And while they were at it, they both were apparently highly content practising their _old-men-look_, as they were sitting over a Go board, tea and their favorite crackers. _These two have way too much fun with retirement_, Andy thought with a sweat-drop.

"Come over here, my little Andy!" Garp called out as the female was trying to sneak out of their line of sight since she knew it was impossible to get out of the range of their Haki. A few marines shot her a pitying look as she gave a sheepish grin and ambled over to her grandfather.

"You called Gramps?" she cocked her head as she watched over the Go board which Sengoku was winning (but it was close). She petted the pet goat next to the board in an effort to make it not go after any of the small pieces.

"So, your boyfriend Akarô has told me you were needing to speak with Theo-hime." The wince she gave immediately set both men on a curious path. "So you should get to it."

"Yes, go do that," Sengoku told her as he made his move.

"But Gramps, isn't politics supposed to take time and be a fine art? Like cooking," she tried to enthusiastically divert the mens' attention. Unfortunately, that only worked on Garp and that was until Sengoku threw some crackers hard at the war hero to snap his attention back to the matter at hand.

"You shouldn't waste food," he whined as he ate the smashed crackers. He sighed before turning to Andrea with a firmer look in his eyes. "Andrea, you've waited long enough. Just like cooking, you can burn things if you take too much time."

"This has been a long time in coming, hasn't it?" she admitted weakly as she began to get headbutted by the goat. "Oi, I'm not ready to leave yet."

"So when will you be ready?" Sengoku sighed as he watched Garp slowly catch up to him. "You no longer wanted to be a child, correct? Here's your chance. Grow up and take responsibility for your foolish actions."

"And we know what you have to apologize for," Garp interrupted as he allowed a brief glimpse of triumph onto his face before Sengoku countered. "Just get this over with. If you want to be sincere, dragging behind isn't showing that."

"So I need to seize my chance," she sighed as she finally allowed the goat to propel her off. She finally decided to pay attention to the fight which only made her feel flighty as she watched. She finally focused carefully and allowed her Haki to manifest but it felt difficult to fully grasp at first until she focused specifically on what she wanted and even then, it was more like tunnel vision. The smirk she saw on Akarô's face made her groan. _Damn it, Sakazuki. _Then she noticed who he was trying to spar with and the tense sensation she had gripped her completely yet again. _Do they realize how nervous I would feel approaching her seeing as she defeated him?_

"Oh, she's switched to Meteor Fist style," Sengoku commented on the fight. "Hope he won't get unbalanced by it though."

"Nah. They have been at it for 15 minutes, he won't stumble that easily," Garp dismissed. "She's probably trying to make it more interesting – Eight Shadows tends to make is troublesome for others. 10-7, Komoku."

"Damn. We're nearly even…"

Andrea gulped as she watched the punches carefully. She had to scale back her Haki from the intensity of the fight and felt a slight headache come on but she almost laughed from the sensation. _However the hell she healed me, it was pretty damn thorough. Even this twinge is nothing compared to the pain I used to get._ She watched Shiroyoru smirk before launching a few more attacks. _And she's the one who did it all… Admiral Shiroyoru, I owe you a great deal don't I?_ "Later today Gramps, I will. Just…" She watched as a punch was barely blocked and shuddered. "Let me get my composure. If I don't have a shred of it before I approach her, I'm dead."

"And this stress will give you white hairs. Just look at Sengoku," Garp snickered as the former fleet admiral could barely restrain himself from jumping over the board to tackle his friend.

"You read the paperwork on what kind of crap some marines are up to and you would also get even older, Garp," he grumbled after calming down. "Tengen – Hasami, and that means I'm leading again. And Andrea. I believe Kizaru already told you that Kumori hate if people are late, and that includes procrastination. She won't think more of you if you put it off all the time, on the contrary. It will make you look like a coward."

She sighed as she bowed her head in defeat. "So I need to approach her and not look weak. So I need a way to do that…"

She did not account for Garp flinging her towards the spar. "You'll thank me later," he called out.

The punishment did not wait. "_Aero_!" Theo yelled, blocking the incoming younger woman-turned-ammo with a vacuum barrier. Proof to the admiral's mastery, Andy felt as if she had crashed into a solid, reinforced wall. At the same time, Sakazuki had just enough time to stop before his knuckles would have made a painful meeting with the barrier. "_Sensei_, I do not appreciate being interrupted," she hissed, annoyed to no end. Up until then, she had thoroughly enjoyed the competition. "Especially not by _that_." She shook her head, stretched, and sent a wry grin at Sakazuki. "I suggest we shall continue this at a later date. You have some STOC classes to attend, Akarô-san, or am I mistaken?" She went to perform a series of cool-down stretches.

"I do in fact. Thank you for the reminder," he bowed respectfully before glancing towards Andrea. She blinked as he walked past her but he whispered softly to her, "Remember, _The Best of All the Lost Arts is Honesty_, my love."

"Honesty…" she murmured softly as she watched her favorite vice admiral walk away towards his classes. She shook her head as she thought on the word. _I haven't been honest to _even _myself much haven't I? Okay Andy, we need to man up! Er… damn. Just approach her already!_ She glanced at the female admiral just to see that she had already started off towards elsewhere. _I wonder where she's going…_ She pretended not to see Garp's cheery wave and Sengoku's nod of approval as she took off with a Soru after Shiroyoru and collided head first into a building.

The admiral had not been far enough ahead to not sense the pain Andrea unknowingly broadcasted. _She requires more training. That girl lacks discipline, grace and control. _Shaking her head, she quickly made her way to the north beach. "I definitely need to relax," she muttered out loud as she slumped onto the soft sands.

"I caused a great deal of stress, haven't I?" a soft voice murmured. Theodora rolled her eyes before halfway flopping over to look at her. "I can only hope I wasn't all of your stress."

"Not all of it but admittedly a tidy portion," the admiral drawled as she surveyed the young marine. "Whether it was desired or not, you have our attention, so speak Gol D. Andrea!" The words came out almost like a royal order and Andrea almost felt the need to bow.

_Is she applying Haki or… No! I need to show backbone because otherwise, how would I ever…_ Andrea swallowed tensely as she got to her knees and bowed almostly, tilting her head so that her hair would expose her neck, deliberately putting herself in a position of weakness. "I know this cannot begin to express how sorry I am but if my life can satisfy your anger, I would willingly give it."

Andrea did not expect the hiss that the female admiral emitted or the punch that lifted her off the ground suddenly. Instinctively, she had flipped midair so that she would land on her feet in a crouch. "I did not battle _your _boyfriend and heal _your _sorry self just to take your life. I have far more _honor_ than that."

"That's something I lack," Andrea murmured as she bowed her head in admittance of her defeat. "I hurt your family and I hurt you with my actions. I want to apologize and redeem myself." She gulped as she felt Theodora's frigid gaze upon her. _If looks could kill…_ "Please Shiroyoru-sama, give me a chance! Any chance so that I can show that I mean to make things better!" The admiral scoffed and was about to turn away but Andrea freaked out at the prospect of losing her chance. "No listen!" she shouted as she stomped harshly into the sand in an attempt to run towards her. The action did not seem that unusual but the sheer amount of Haki being exerted into the footsteps sent sand flying and then Theodora noticed tremors traveling along the sand, ripping through the dirt with ease.

_That woman really has no control. She's so… Sakazuki, I wonder what you see in her but at the same time, I can see exactly what you see in her._ "Why should I? You failed to listen when Kuzan tried to refuse you." Theo stopped and turned around, her steps freezing the wet sand under her boots… and Andrea to the ground. "Do you have any semblance of an idea of what you did to him?"

"I do now," Andrea said softly as she felt the chills up her legs become more intense. She knew better than to run but her instincts were screaming at her in fear. "Seeing your family together…" The faux paramecia shuddered as the admiral's annoyance for her grew by leaps and bounds. "Knowing I could have ruined a happy family like that with my actions put a lot into perspective for me." She could barely feel her feet now and was certain that her toes were frostbitten. "I ruined a lot of things," she said softly and her eyes almost wanted to tug her into sleep but she had not had the narcoleptic feeling for a while. "The fact you haven't killed me means you're such a good person because I can't imagine not doing that if this happened to me," she said so quietly that she could barely hear her own words. She had faith in the admiral's hearing abilities being on par or better than the other admirals however.

"You are sensei's granddaughter, such is my reasoning for now." Theodora scoffed. "And you completely missed the point. The question was, _do you have any semblance of an idea of what you did. to. him_. Him. Not us, _him_." She released her with a snap of the fingers.

"No," she said softly as she stretched her memory as far back as she could; a corner of her mind was surprised to feel that she was unharmed by the ice. "The first time in ages I saw him I was just happy to see a marine I was familiar with that the thought of _that_ or even setting it right never came to my mind."

"So it seems it has to be _spelt to you_, does it not?"

Andy didn't know if Shiroyoru's icy politeness was worse than the open anger she was used to from others. "What did I do… gods what did I…?"

"Most people would call it taking advantage or questionable consent, but we know both that the line between these and what you really did is _very_ fine." Suddenly, Theodora stood in front of her, forcing her to face her eyes. "_You blackmailed Kuzan into having intercourse with you, teased his body until he gave in because he couldn't defend himself any longer, and left him weeping once the deed was done. People have a four letter word for what you did_," she hissed, the eyes glowing with her power. Around them, the air became suffocating as her royal Haki had started to fill the atmosphere. "_And no-one would believe you stupid enough to not to be able to name it and admit what you did. Again. Do you have any semblance of an idea of what you did to Kuzan?_"

"I…" Her throat tightened with a burning sensation. The fear and the realization of what she did caused it to burn as if bile was tearing at it. She had actually forgotten to breathe for almost a minute under the intensity of the Haki around her. "What I did…" she sputtered as her legs buckled and she fell backwards. She did not even feel when she hit the ground however as the words in her head were even crueler than she ever imagined they could be, to the point that it made Admiral Shiroyoru's rightful accusations and wrath seem utter kindness. _How utterly brilliant Andrea,_ her mind hissed at her sharply. _You violate her husband and can't even vocalize what you did. I really am this cowardly. _She touched the ice cold of the ground; the soft sands were as hard as diamonds under her fingertips thanks to the devil fruit powers Shiroyoru was wielding. _Too much of a lowly woman to even confess to the wronged party the horrible things you did? So much for changing, eh Andrea? How can you even live with yourself? _Growling in annoyance, she punched the ground and the admiral raised an eyebrow as the young vice admiral finally attempted to look at her. "I took advantage of Kuzan in the worst way possible," she said quietly in a shaky tone but it seemed to carry across the stillness of the beach. "Honesty," she said softly before her tone became firmer. "What I did to Kuzan was nothing short of _rape._" Saying it out loud did not reduce the burden but instead, almost made it feel overconsuming and she punched the ground in an attempt to feel something other than the sheer guilt and self loathing assault her mind. "And I'm so fucking sorry to both of you that I don't know where to begin," she began to croak as the pressure of the Haki and her own mind being run down was making her start to mumble weakly. "I hurt him and don't know how to even try to make it up to him and it hurts because he's so nice and…" she sniffled as she bit her lip, not noticing how the cold drying out the air made it bleed so quickly. "It's not his fault," she coughed as she spat out some blood. "It's not his fault at all." The tears ran from her eyes quickly but she did not notice or even feel them. Andrea slumped even more on the ground, her forehead touching the permafrost around them. "I can't believe I was so selfish," she muttered into the sands, uncaring of the pain that briefly touched her skin.

The ice vanished, and so did the Haki. "Being sorry means nothing in the face of all your faults, Gol D. Andrea. You did _this_, you have no sense of necessity, respect or duty, and you are the most naive person in the service of the Navy. Mere words will not make amends," Theodora stated grimly, her boots only centimeters away from Andy's nose. "Not to us, not to the Navy. Not to Kuzan. Not… to _me_."

"I will make these amends," she muttered as she lifted her head off the sands, spitting the grains out of her mouth. "I will make these amends," she gingerly touched the scrapes on her forehead and cheeks but did not wince with the sting that surely accompanied such a motion. It was hard for her to try to meet the gaze of the admiral so she settled for focusing very intensely on a cloud behind her. "I will make amends to everything and everything," she practically howled as she clenched her fists. A slight tremor shook the sands under them but nothing shifted out of place aside from a few stray grains of sand.

Theodora touched her forehead, causing the cuts and scrapes to _vanish_. "Besides making a mess of my favorite beach, do you actually intend to keep your word? Will you show me that you can be true with actions and not just word?"

"Of course," Andrea said breathlessly, hoping that she would not just get brushed off again. "Please give me the chance and I'll do whatever it takes to prove my worth!"

"What if I force you to be the servant to my family?" Shiroyoru asked calmly as she fixed her hair. "To forever serve my family and watch the very people you could have hurt beyond belief with your foolish actions. Would that be a fate I should assign to you?"

"If you deem it necessary," Andrea said softly as she bowed her head.

"Or what if I demand something in retribution? What if I demand you to never see Sakazuki ever again?" This time, Andrea felt her fists clench in anger but that anger seemed to chill immediately as the young vice admiral gulped but said nothing. Shiroyoru observed as the very _air_ around the quasi paramecia was appearing to tremble with the barely suppressed rage the vice admiral was emitting. "You should not pledge yourself so blindly, Gol D. Andrea or you will find yourself _burnt._"

"I will redeem myself within your clan's eyes. I promise you that," Andrea spoke up stiffly as she unclenched her fists quickly. Theodora noticed the blood drip from her palms.

_Foolish girl. Her nails cut into her flesh too easily and her earlier actions caused them to bleed more._ "Wrap those," the admiral advised as she turned around. "It would be pitiful if that hard work and that promise to Sakazuki went for nothing."

"It won't be a waste," Andrea said as she tore some bandages she kept in her jacket. "I promise I can do that."

The admiral watched as the woman attempted to wrap her hands but it was rather clumsy and unskilled. "You are going to bloody the bandages before they even are around your hands. Come over here," she ordered with slight annoyance. Shaking her head, the admiral tightly bound the palms and knuckles but her eyes widened slightly on seeing the blood clot normally. _Well, her body at least isn't fighting the natural healing she should have. _"You are rather inadept with this considering how often you use it."

"I know," Andrea said softly as she stared at the bandages. It was tight but not overly so like how Luffy would want to wrap wounds. "Thank you."

"Stop letting your fears hold you back," Theodora scolded the vice admiral who flinched immediately. "You likely are not as foolish as you appear so stop it."

"I don't know what you're…"

"Stop being afraid to be better than your brothers. Show them that their sister is a true marine, a _daughter of the seas_," the admiral scolded the younger woman. "Now tell me, what is it you do _not _hold yourself back in?"

"I can cook really good which is nice since they're shit in the kitchen," Andrea said weakly as she flinched when she could sense Shiroyoru's eyes upon her. "They were too scared to train with me when I was little even though I could kick butt but now…"

"You ran out of excuses, did you not?" The admiral finally turned away but a small smile crossed her face. "Thank you for your honesty at least. We shall see if you are ready for redemption." She was about to leave the young marine's earshot when a smirk crossed her face. "And catch up on those medical skills. You may not be the only one on a battlefield requiring aid."

Andrea's eyes widened but even lifting her eyes to the retreating admiral's back took a lot of courage as she was scared to face those eyes still. _It's a small step but I did it! _She squealed as she jumped for joy but she landed quite a bit harder than she meant to, lodging herself in the sand thanks to a combination of poorly used Armament Haki and her devil fruit. The Haki made it easier for her to pierce through the sand while the tremors shook it slightly to squeeze her deeper in a way similar to quicksand. _This is utterly embarrassing. I need to get out of here before someone finds me. Like Gramps or… _Laughter and whistling sounded in the distance and reaching with Observation Haki, she squeaked as she began to use her scarcely trained devil fruit to try to shake her way out. _Fuck, Borsalino's coming. Need out now!_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

"Did you get the paperwork, Kalifa?" The blonde woman glanced up towards Rob Lucci and gave a curt nod as her familiar cawed.

"Of course I got the paperwork. Now, we just forge her signature and…"

"Oh forgery!" a squeal sounded from behind them and both of the former agents flinched as a certain pinkette strolled in from the bathroom. She was in a loose robe but it was still more modest than the clothing she wore before all _this._ "So, do I get to help or what?"

Hattori cooed peacefully but both agents gave each other a calculating look. They knew that Jewelry Bonney's loyalty was firmly entrenched with them but to involve her like this… "We're trying to forge Andrea-san's signature on a form."

"A form for?" the former Supernova attempted to clarify as she snatched it out of her hands. "Well then. This won't work out at all," she said dismissively before crumpling the paper into a ball.

"Damn it, woman!" Lucci scowled as he tried to smooth it out. "We need to think of her advancement too and if she stagnates…"

"So you both are stupid enough to think she _won't_ notice if someone submits paperwork in her name?" The pinkette just groaned. "I thought you lot were about loyalty and that shit."

"We are but," Kalifa justified as she pushed up her glasses. "We don't want her to suffer because of picking us up under her wing."

Both birds on their shoulders gave shrill noises of approval. "Shut those fucking birds up," Jabra's voice howled from his room.

"Ignore the idiot wolf," Lucci scowled as he gave up on the paper. "We can't turn it in like this anyway." The leopard zoan never wanted to admit how, although twisted, this group of people was a family to him and the only people he could rely on or turn to. The thought of this group vanishing or even becoming distant was a frightening concept to a man who once prided himself on emotional control and apathetic behavior. "So tell us why you won't let us get this form to Admiral Shiroyoru?"

"For a bunch of former secret agents, you're kind of stupid." Lucci's eyebrow twitched slightly and they could hear Jabra's laughter rip from the bedrooms. "Look, there's an obvious emotional tension or drama between them. It's bloody obvious. I have barely seen her but I've noticed how she's avoided meeting _anyone_ other than Akainu."

"Aka_rô_," Kalifa automatically corrected with a push of her glasses.

"Don't care," Bonney muttered dismissively.

A door being swung open caught their attention as Kaku and Blueno strolled in, both having their hands on some sake. "You won't believe what we saw. So Andrea is covered in sand up to her neck and…"

"That doesn't sound healthy," Jewelry Bonney rolled her eyes. "She's sorta a devil fruit user remember? What if the tide comes in?"

A collective 'oh crap' moment came over the Crew. "Mobilize immediately. We need to dig her out now!" Lucci roared as he tore out the door followed by a skeptically flying Hattori.

Kaku shook his head and sipped some sake. "Anyone feel like pointing out the tide isn't for a few hours?" Awkward chuckles went around. "His emotions are making him forget things."

"Or he's just bloody old," the former pirate captain muttered as she shivered. It felt awkward for her to merrily laugh at even stupid things like the former badass of the CP9 having obvious abandonment issues. "I'm going to sleep until we're actually needed." _They make me miss my crew. Damn you Andrea for bringing me into this, _she sniffled as she struggled with the tears that pricked her eyes. _Damn you Gol D. Andrea for forcing me to feel._

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sakazuki's pockets felt heavy as he had been given some papers with various housing lists around Marineford. The only problem was finding a suitable time to survey them properly. _As much as I love having Andrea around, it is difficult to surprise her if she won't go away!_

While she knew about the house, there was a special part he wanted arranged or rather a few. He knew she would value a good kitchen and his stomach rumbled at the thought of her preparing some curry. In addition to a garden to grow produce, he was looking for a house that had the potential to have an enclosure (read: pool) for the super penguin he had been subtly inquiring from his former rival.

Thankfully with the (mind-boggling) lessons over for the day, he could slink out and look into some of the houses that looked promising. He winced slightly feeling the familiar presence of Rob Lucci except the normally composed leopard zoan was in his full animal form and dashing towards the beach. "Hello, good bye," he muttered as he rushed by with Hattori flying almost mournfully after him.

_Weird. Maybe we should arrange for a psychological evaluation?_ Shrugging at the sudden appearance of the former CP9 member, he slinked off towards where the first house was. He quickly found the first address and had not even gotten to the door when he frowned. _The damn door is too short._ He tried to calm down and mentally reason that he should not dismiss a house over just a _door_ until he got closer and realized it was even too short for Andrea.

"Sir?" The man who held the keys as he was from the Quartermaster's department almost wanted to cry when he saw the logia's eyes meet his as if daring him to ask if he liked how the house looked. "Do you want to go in?" he practically squeaked until Sakazuki grabbed the house listing from his pocket and carefully burnt off the mention of this dwelling. "Well the next one then?" he said hesitantly as he was met with a controlled nod.

_Please at least be a decently sized house. Fucks sake, I knew there was a reason I never bought a house._ "If there are any houses with a door or low ceiling, let's refrain from going there, shall we? I'd rather not waste time," the former admiral drawled, watching with amusement as the unfortunate Quartermaster employee scratched off a few more listings.

"That leaves the Flag Officer's district, sir, but the area is extremely low in commerce, and away from the shops you specified," the Master Chief reported carefully.

Sakazuki thought on the shops he had told the man about when inquiring at first for this home. _I'm pretty sure there still is a good tavern around there. The clothing stores hopefully won't be a problem. Andrea doesn't like to shop that much on a normal basis anyway. And if I remember correctly, the best tailors are in the district too… huh_. He groaned. _Damn it. When I was admiral, I could have had a fucking villa in there by default, but I didn't see the point. Borsalino and Kuzan live here after all. The entire district caters to the highest echelon's tastes – no shops, but plenty of artisans. I am really too used to the staff officer's district which is at the port_. "Would it be possible to get deliveries from the groceries and such when needed?"

He received a peculiar look but the man shrugged. "We rarely have anyone ask as hardly any marine has time for cooking but yes. Of course they would demand an additional fee in addition to the food brought to the house. Deliveries are fairly common up there due to the distance to the ports."

"Of course," the former admiral said dismissively. "Money is not an issue here. Comfort is a priority." He did not realize how quiet his voice became as he followed rather listlessly. "It's supposed to be a home…"

"Here's the next house." The magma logia looked up in boredom, halfway expecting to still be disappointed but was pleasantly surprised. There was an elegant, dark wood fence around the house with an appropriately sized door. The house itself seemed to be a couple stories but it was rather modest compared to many of the nearby dwellings. He could see plenty of yard that could be converted to a garden and a pond that seemed to stretch around part of the house like a crescent moon. "Shall we enter, Vice Admiral?"

"It does look promising," he conceded as he allowed himself to be led to the dwelling. The porch was modest and had a bench that he already could imagine Borsalino dozing on while taking his grandson over to the house to socialize. Inside was a comfortable looking living room that was well lit. "The furniture?" he inquired as he looked at the current ones with disappointment.

"There is a carpenter who can make furnishings to your specifications," he was informed before opening another door. "And this is the kitchen."

While no means a chef, the vice admiral had to use a kitchen a few times and had become fairly adept at adapting his devil fruit powers to the craft. "Impressive," he admitted as he surveyed the stove, countertops and even the knife collection hung up on the wall as a display.

"The last occupant was a devil fruit user and the kitchen was modified for him specifically. Out of the houses I had pre-selected, this has the best equipped kitchen." The gruff marine gave a rare smile as he glanced at the kitchen before looking out the windows at the crescent shaped pond before wordlessly going up the stairs to see the bedrooms. There was the master and two guest bedrooms but it seemed they could be easily modified into offices or whatever room would be necessary.

"Make arrangements for me to meet with a carpenter. I believe you've found a new owner for this house."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Kuzan stared over at the enclosure, eyes lazily glancing around for the penguin that had caught his attention that night, adding new ice as an afterthought. "Chives!" In answer, the young penguin waddled over to its master, making happy noises. _My, my, he's grown even more. Soon, he'll be full size – which is after all much bigger than myself. But currently, he's still 'gift size'_. "You might have a pair of new owners but don't fret," he placated the bird who looked temporarily panicked. "I will visit and I'm sure they'll give you as much love as you'll give them, won't you?"

He was answered by more enthusiastic noises and even an eager hop. _Yay!_

"But you've got to be good when your new owner visits because if you're bad, he'll not want to take you to his new home." He received the equivalent of a salute before the super penguin began to preen itself. _Nice to see Chives take this seriously._ He hummed as he looked around for what they had dubbed 'Super-Penguin Care Package'. Inside where some brushes and oils for the penguins and even a few recipe books compiled on the best diet to give to a healthy penguin. _I've taught him navigating already, so they should be fine_.

He smiled as he noticed his love walk through the door. "I'm preparing the Care Package," he informed her as he held up a brush. Theodora chuckled as she brushed some of her hair back.

"They'll need Chives," she said as she glanced outside and saw the penguin diving through the water to make himself presentable. "She's a mess but there is something there I see."

"Maybe it's the potential he saw when he dragged her back into the marines," Kuzan mused as he felt yet another familiar presence. "And it appears Sakazuki is here to take a look at Chives."

"If you had told me years ago that _he_ would be shopping for a super penguin as a gift for a girlfriend, I would have asked if the world was ending," Theodora deadpanned as she heard the quick knock on the front door. She quickly answered the door and showed the former admiral into their home. "You look like you've accomplished quite a bit today, Sakazuki."

"If I ever decide to request another home, talk me out of it." The magma logia was annoyed at the sheer amount of paperwork that went into claiming the dwelling. "Hopefully the memories will be worth the hassle."

"Oh I wouldn't know, but seeing that I grew up just fine around here, I think it answers the question," Theo remarked offhandedly. She smiled. "Believe us, you wouldn't change it for the world. Besides, your own house also means being away from the base ban. There's a reason Suikô-san bans Borsalino-nii to base when he's been a hassle instead of the living room."

"Anyway, about the penguin," the magma logia broached carefully. He was still unsure if he could even take care of it properly but it was a good gift he had to admit.

"Chives?" Kuzan chuckled as he motioned towards the rather curious super penguin staring at them across the courtyard. "Well, you can have him if you are really sure. That way, we won't have to look for a buyer. He's home trained, and he's passed his navigation training, so if you are in need of discreet transportation, he's your bird."

Sakazuki glanced at the super penguin, it staring back at him with interest. "Can I name him Curry?"

Theodora raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Would you want to be renamed?" She then motioned towards the offended bird. "Ask him if he wants to be named Curry. They're really smart." The former admiral had not even opened his mouth before Chives protested rather loudly with a series of honks and even a dark look. "Well, there's that. He definitely doesn't want to be called like what you _breathe in_ for dinner. Seriously, are you not taking your curry obsession a little far, even for a marine?"

"I like curry," he grumbled as he sighed in defeat. "Chives?" he addressed the penguin properly. The bird gave him an appraising look before listening. "Would you like to live at the house I obtained? I was going to ask my girlfriend to move in and I think she'd love to see how…" He tried to think of a nice way to compliment the bird's features and decided on a feature Andrea would find most useful. "Your abilities to swim I am certain she will fully enjoy. She's like me and cannot cross water normally."

This elicited a happy response from the bird who flung himself at the vice admiral. Kuzan could not help the laughter that escaped at the unusual sight. "If only I had a Visual Den Den Mushi. There's no way Borsalino is going to believe this."

Theo handed him an instant photograph of the scene. "I'm always prepared, koibito. That's what happens if you study under Garp _and_ Sengoku. You pack a camera."

"Did you move the snail from my office to Flynn's by the way?"

"You're even asking? Where's your trust?" She chuckled and whistled loudly, causing Chives to back off. "To your information, I also put one into Garp's." They both glanced at the slightly startled vice admiral blinking back at them, still surprised he had been bowled over by the bird. "What do you know, he likes you Sakazuki." She tossed him a small whistle which he fished out of the air. "Here. I know you're lousy at whistling."

"Thanks. Just a question though. Why the hell is he called the name of an ingredient and not a dish?" Sakazuki asked as he got back to his feet.

Kuzan laughed. "With the exception of Camel, all our penguins are named for a plant that begins with a C, preferably a herb. Theo's, who is Chives' mother is called _Camille_, and Flynn's is called _Cilantro_." Despite everything, he saw something in his former rival's eyes that made him curious. "So, do you like him?"

"Perfect," he said as he brushed off his clothing and inspected the penguin. "Can I trust you to protect my Andrea?" he asked the bird critically and he received a joyous hop and honk in return. "Good. Then you'll have a good home with us." _And I swear, that damn bird must know Haki or something,_ he thought as it nudged against him good-naturedly. _I never would have believed it if someone told me years ago, I'd be getting a penguin. _"Okay, that box you're about to hand me… Please explain it to me and I hope it has a manual."

* * *

-A Few Days Later-

* * *

Andrea glanced at her arm with pride as she removed the bandage. She had been practicing discreetly how to actually bandage and decided to take some of Shiroyoru's words to heart. _This feeling of accomplishment… It's really nice._ Tying a bow neatly in the bandage, she heard a knock and smiled as she sent a burst of Observation Haki delicately towards the presence. She was still leery of using too much of the power after doing so during the spar between Shiroyoru and Sakazuki. "Come in, Sakazuki-kun."

The magma logia smiled as he observed the care she seemed to take with herself. He had noticed the first aid kit she kept in her room as a lot more organized and tidy as well as the fact that she seemed to not require the more obscure remedies and poultices for her maladies any longer. When he had heard about the confrontation from Andrea's lips first rather than hearing it via Admiral Shiroyoru, he was rather anxious but being told later on in a spar by the same admiral that his girlfriend had promise turned out to be very reassuring. "Are you ready for a surprise?"

"It's not going to give me a heart attack is it?" she asked with a slight smile. Despite the new outlook on life and healthier body, some habits did not die immediately. To his credit, the former admiral however did not tense and merely gave a half hearted shake of the head.

"I think you'll find it rather pleasant actually," he responded vaguely. "Grab anything here important that you'd like in our space."

"Our space?" she blinked before grinning outright. "You got the permission?"

"I did," he confirmed as he kissed her forehead gently. "So grab things that can be put in the house alright? Wouldn't it be nice to be there sometimes and not here anyway?"

It was with a smile that Andrea barreled into her room, arm reaching into her closet and yanked out a huge pile of clothing that she began to shove into her bag. Sakazuki watched with amusement as he gathered up some of her dials and weapons into another bag. "I'm ready!" she finally announced as she held up a bulging bag.

"Andrea-chan, you can't get out the door with that." The female marine's eyes widened as she whined and chuckling, the former admiral opened her window and shoved the bag out the window, watching it bounce along. "Let's go," he told her as he jumped through it.

Shaking her head, she followed the magma logia and picked up her bag as he motioned to follow him. "Sakazuki-kun, is there any more to this surprise?" she asked as she quickly caught up to him. "I mean, I was surprised you actually did get a house. Didn't seem like your type of thing."

He felt a slight sting as he thought on her words even though she did not mean it that way. _She has a better sense of family than me and even that is skewed._ "We can't really have our own space in just our rooms, can we?"

His words made her feel warm and it showed as she blushed. "Our rooms?"

"Of course, who else would I ask to move in?" he countered with a wry smirk. "Now stop gaping at me like a fish. We're here."

Andrea blinked as she looked at the fence. She could understand the vice admiral going for darker woods for the fence and the house but it was just so beautiful. "This is so…"

"To the side, is a space where you can have a garden if you want," he motioned towards a space and then they crossed past the pond that looked almost like a crescent moon. "We have a pond here obviously. I might have to increase the size of it in the future."

_Why would he have to do that?_

"Obviously the living room," as he opened the door and dropped one of her bags on a couch. The black leather couches around were rather stylish and accentuated by the darker woods that seemed prevalent in the wooden furniture. "And here's the kitchen," he motioned towards a wide open room that she gaped at noticing the appliances.

"Wow!" she practically ran to the stove and touched it with reverence. "This is a glass top that's been specially modified for devil fruit users," she practically gushed as she touched the dials on the appliance. "Damn, I dreamt of having a stove like this for years and it even has an oven under it." She was zooming around the kitchen, causing the logia to chuckle.

"You haven't even seen the Wootz Steel knives?" Andrea's eyes became huge and sparkly as she surveyed the beautiful steel utensils. "So are you ready to see the other rooms?"

Andrea quickly nodded and followed him up the stairs to the second story and gasped as she saw the two smaller rooms. "Which room is my room?" she asked as she noticed they only had a plain futon and a lot of open space.

"Do you actually believe I'd stick you in one of those rooms?" he asked with a snort as he opened the last door. The specially made furniture was tailored to their heights and she gasped as he looked at everything. "You're in this room with me unless you have any objections."

"Not a damn one," she murmured as she grabbed his hand to stop herself from crying in shock. "This must have taken so much work. Sakazuki-kun, how were you able to organize this my love?"

"That's not all," he smirked proudly as he watched her eyes grow wide with anticipation. "Will you be patient love?" he asked as he kissed her gently.

She nodded blankly as he steered her towards the back part of the yard. She noticed some fruit trees and even a few cherry trees that seemed to have a picnic table underneath. She was surprised however when he took out a whistle. "What's that for?" she asked as he blew on the whistle really quick.

"You'll see, my Andrea." She was about to ask again when a rather large penguin waddled towards her. Her eyes watched carefully as the penguin paused in front of Sakazuki, watching patiently. "Andrea-chan, meet Chives, our pet super penguin. He was a gift from Kuzan and Shiroyoru." Turning to the young penguin, his voice softened as he motioned towards Andrea. "This is my girlfriend, Gol D. Andrea. She is your other owner alright and the person I want you to watch over if I'm not around."

One cute salute later and Andrea squealed as she hugged the penguin. "Chives is really our pet?" she asked as the bird honked happily at the affection.

"Yes he is love." _I still wish we could name him Curry. _"We'll work out a way to take care of him, won't we?"

"Of course," she beamed as she hugged the penguin even more. "This is the best surprise ever." He smiled as he too received a cheerful hug.

_Enjoy this while you can love. Our duties will not always be so cheerful and if you ever take cadet assessment… _"This could be good practice," he mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Practice for what, Sakazuki-kun?" What they did not expect was a sudden flash of light entering their house. "What the hell?" she murmured as they both quickly went in to see what that was all about.

Glancing inside, they saw a grinning Admiral Kizaru holding some silken bedsheets and nice tablecloths. "Here's your housewarming gift," he shoved the bundle into Sakazuki's arms as he beamed out while whistling _La Paloma._ Andrea stared at the bundle before reaching out to touch it curiously.

"Silk?" she tilted her head as she looked at her fellow vice admiral skeptically. "And what is it with Marines and La Paloma?"

Sakazuki face-palmed, knowing exactly which joke the light logia had in mind. _Damn you Borsalino_.

* * *

-The next morning-

* * *

Andrea was just finishing taking the small fish off the miniature grill in the kitchen and dividing portions for her, Sakazuki, and Chives when a seagull flew through the window. Before she could reach for the message the bird was carrying, it had dropped it and flew straight for Chives' portion and cleared the window before she could catch it. "Damn bird," she scowled as she looked at the penguin who looked like it was about to be in tears. Before Andrea could fix the situation or make more food, Sakazuki merely cut some fish off his plate and put it in Chives' dish. Sighing, Andy opened the fridge again and pulled out a bucket of fresh, raw cuttlefish, and poured a good portion on top. "Damn it. I wanted to share. Well, enjoy." Much to her dismay, the bird eeped happily at being served cuttlefish.

"According to Kuzan, cuttlefish is their favorite," Akarô shrugged, recognizing the seal on the note (the dragon). "You would think that a professional slacker gets up later than us… but ice always surprises you, hmm?" He shrugged as he reached for the message carefully. _To really send a gull to our house…_

_To: Vice Admiral Sakazuki (Akarô) and Vice Admiral (trainee) Gol D. Andrea_

_Sakazuki-san, your STOC Common Sense Exam is this afternoon at 1500 sharp, don't fail or be late. (A hint, don't forget to think.)  
Andrea-kun, meet me in the 4th Sparring Court after breakfast, and no excuses. Bring a shinai and nerves._

_Shirotatsu_

_Well, I will definitely not forget what the other STOC trainees __**punched**__ into me with all the glee they could muster. Doctrines are really lousy for real life, hm? Better to have principles or ideals_… He shook his head. "And then we said that there isn't a common sense exam in the Navy."

Andy gaped at the note, as much at the text as she did at the calligraphic penmanship. "Which part of the Navy needs that actually?"

"Med Squad and STOC. And since I want to work for Shiroyoru, I thought that going the extra mile and becoming a proper STOC officer is not that much." He chuckled lamely. "I underestimated it. There's a reason they're considered elite amongst elite. The most difficult are the ethics classes. That will send your mind for a spin, love." He got to his feet. "I'll see you later love."

"You'll do well. I'll see you tonight," Andrea said softly as she gave him a quick kiss then stared down at the letter in immense fear while he walked out. _A shinai isn't a problem but to be in a sparring court with her…_ She thought of the beach and the thoughts of the other day tried to barge into her head but the slightest memory of that pain made her tense. _Honesty… _She glanced at Chives who tilted his head at her in confusion about what could have his new, usually happy owner feeling scared and frightened. She wrapped her arms around the super penguin before sighing. "I've got to go so watch the house alright?" she told the bird who immediately chirped in understanding. _Alright, I think Sakazuki had some shinai around here and I can head out immediately. Oh gods of the seas, please don't let me flop._


	10. Teachings of the Danarans

Kamikashi: Slight update on Kuzan's rapier (YAY) I finally managed to make the damn photograph look the part. Here – sta. sh/ 01069yf2bwod (no spaces naturally).  
Theodora's catchphrase _hate-hatena_ is analogous to Kuzan's Arara (oh my, my) and means "dear me, dear, dear me". And before we forget, Shiroyoru/Shirotatsu means "White Night" and "White Dragon".

Okinawa Angel: Gah, work is going to be evil! (I go in later today) but I hope everyone enjoys ^_^

Also, thanks to those who favorite the story :) We both really appreciate it and would love to hear more from our readers!

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Teachings of the Danarans**

_Non scholae, sed vitae discimus. (We do not learn for school, but for life.) – Inversion of a quote by Seneca (who lamented the 'armchair' philosophy schools of Rome)_

* * *

-Marineford: 4th Sparring Court-

* * *

_Don't run. Don't run. She'll know if you will run._ Andrea's steps felt heavy as she got closer and closer to what felt like was her doom. _If I could be brave **that** time, I can survive a simple assessment surely?_ She pushed a lock of her hair and sighed. _I should have tied this back or something. Well, too late to worry about that now,_ she mused as she noticed that she definitely was not alone. "Admiral Shiroyoru-san," Andrea murmured softly as she bowed her head in respect.

_Well, she showed up. That's a start._ Theodora noticed that the vice admiral actually had brought over a shinai that looked well taken care of. _Looks like one of Akarô-san's_. "Alright. Shall we get started, cadets?" she called out loud.

Andy blinked and groaned internally as she realized what exactly she had marched into: The bi-annual cadet assessment, and it was the class Coby and Helmeppo were Dorm Chief and Drill Master of, which was the best class in academy. _I am going to be tested in front of all of them? Is she trying to kill me with shame?_

"_Ma'am, yes ma'am!_" the class hollered.

"Ensign Coby, as the leader, you will begin. As such, you have the choice if you wish to have both assessments by yours truly, or by Rear Admiral Olivia including the question," she nodded at the young woman that stood at her side.

_Oh fuck!_ Andy had trouble not to yell that out loud and jump up from her seiza, and with good reason. The rear admiral that Shiroyoru had asked to help her with assessment (and likely, Garp had too) was an older teen that stood nearly as tall as the admiral, and in general looked extremely similar to the older woman, down to the petrol blue hair. _Another one of their children I'm assuming and wow, she looks around my age. Bet that's another reason for Kuzan trying to refuse… I am cursed I swear,_ she thought solemnly with a little bit of trepidation. _Alright Andy, don't make an ass of yourself and just do what you're told within reason. You have to prove that you're willing to redeem and change otherwise, what are you working for?_

"With respect to the Rear Admiral's abilities, but I would prefer you for the entire assessment, admiral," the rose-haired teen answered, having reached the starting point in the court.

Theo nodded and took the opposite marking on the floor. "Then come. Show me what Garp saw in you." At Olivia's sign, Coby took off. The resulting fight was short and brutal, but Andy could see that it was far longer than what the flag officer would have needed to _trounce_ the ensign, as well as the fact that Coby fought the way Garp fought. Once the boy laid on his back, she stopped. "I've seen what I need to know." Holding out her hand, she pulled Coby to his feet, and apparently whispered something into his ear, for the ensign stared at her with eyes wide before lowering them in defeat, mumbling… but then, another, longer reply by the admiral had him grinning wide, especially when she declared, "Ensign Coby, you pass, 100 out of 100. Go forth young man, and walk with honor." She made a mark on a clipboard, that likely would hold the grades of every cadet for today.

With visibly heady elation, Coby returned to his seat, and the next cadet – Helmeppo – rose to the challenge, opting for fighting Olivia instead. The fight was similar, albeit shorter, as the blond fought the taller teen who fought with a single 'blade' with two short shinai. In the end, Helmeppo yielded, recognizing a superior opponent. And similar to the admiral, she whispered something that was not understandable at the distance, which the blond answered just as quietly and apparently rather subdued. Thus he was just as surprised as his best friend, for the rear admiral apparently found the answer satisfying and gave him some kind of explanation (Andy couldn't think that there was anything else that warranted such surprise); finally, Olivia called, "Warrant Officer Helmeppo, 90 out of 100. Don't lose yourself, and you should be fine."

Helmeppo bowed respectfully and made his way back, sitting down at the other end of the row. The following assessments were not quite as spectacular, but interesting enough. While almost all of them had little trouble of showing good physical prowess in Andy's opinion (well, they _did_ study under her grandfather), whatever the two asked afterwards was rather… Seeing the faces of the few marines that did not appear to have been given good answers was rather discouraging. _Please don't let that be me,_ Andrea thought meekly as she observed some of the crestfallen expressions around her. Especially since those with negative answers were those who _failed_ assessment.

Finally, Theo called, "Trainee Vice Admiral Gol D. Andrea, you are up against Rear Admiral Olivia. Via-kun… you have no need to hold back on her. She can take down the minor members of her own crew."

The admiral's words made Andrea gulp as the rear admiral's eyes turned onto her. _She is going to annihilate me,_ she thought as she felt a bit more than just unease from the dark eyes. _Where have I seen such eyes before…no_. But there was little doubt. If the Rear Admiral was Shiroyoru's daughter, then Olivia had her father's eyes. To see these usually gentle eyes with such icy fury was not something the twen was used to, but she had little time to think on it as their owner attacked. Mere instinct was what allowed Andrea to barely parry the blow with her shinai but swore she could feel it almost splinter. _Alright, well shit. Just swordsmanship with this thing?_ Glancing back at the shinai, she almost winced at the condition of it. _Well that's apparent she isn't going to hold back but what can I really do but…_ She barely dodged a few more strikes aimed at her sides before getting hit in her upper forearm. With a _kick_. _What the hell? Isn't she a swordswoman_?

_Via is a combatist, Andrea-kun. The faster you realize that, the less damage she'll do_, Theo grinned internally. _No-one who learnt Eight Shadows is going to rely on just one weapon_.

Andrea touched her arm gingerly and evaded another kick that impacted the ground hard. She lashed out with her own kick but was easily pushed back by the rear admiral. _Damn, my muscles still feel weird. This is so embarrassing… _The only thing she could try to do was dodge with the speed of the attacks being thrown at her until another kick hit her in the side. She tightened her jaw immediately to not yelp with the crunch of at least a couple ribs cracking she felt.

"_Owari_!" Shiroyoru called, causing Olivia to perform a back handspring that brought her out of range. "Gol D. Andrea, fail. At your rank, this test should not be _that_ much of a challenge." The admiral made a mark at the bottom of her list.

Her face burned even more as she nodded stiffly, carefully trying to control her expression and emotions. The last thing she needed was to lose control _now _and in front of all these other marines_. I didn't even get to the damn question. How the hell am I going to tell Sakazuki about this? He's been trying so hard lately and I'm just a mess… Like I know I didn't want this rank but to be so weak at it, I can't stay this way._ Her fists clenched as everything around her was just a blur that she barely could pay attention to. Numbly, she sensed the cadets being sent away for training, and the younger flag officer leave the room… and a hand on her head, with her injuries vanishing.

"_Hate-hatena_. What am I going to do with you, Andrea-kun?" the admiral murmured. "You block like a man, you know. That's why Via-chan could break your ribs."

Andrea blinked in confusion as she looked at the admiral. "I never thought about how I blocked before," she admitted as her head dropped down immediately. She was stopped when a finger blocked her forehead's progress down. "She's your daughter isn't she?" Andrea finally asked when it became evident that Shiroyoru would not allow her attention to stray or her to mope.

"My heiress," Theo answered gently, but there was pride in the voice. "If she keeps it up, she shall do as I have done and make Vice Admiral in about a year or so. But she's her father's daughter, as all eldest daughters are."

"That's why she trounced me, isn't it?"

"Quite. I had my say already, so all that was left was her." Theo shook her head. "Anyway. Your skills are all over the place as they say. You are so used to overcompensating that normal, fluid movement is something you simply have no idea of. You have no control over your strength or speed, not to mention your devil fruit, which could have given you enough of an edge for Olivia to need to use _Aero_ defence moves, and you move more awkwardly than a teenager in a growth spurt. And your blocks show that all your teachers were men – they don't have tits that get in the way." She finished the judgment on a lighter note.

Andrea coughed to suppress the chuckle that wanted to be let out. "I need a lot of work," she admitted as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "I'll figure something out or a way to train since there doesn't seem to be any missions lately for me at least. I've got to get control back or someone could get hurt," she finished with a sigh.

"Well, the others agree that the best to train you is the student of your very own grandfather," Theo smirked. "Especially since you are one of only four known Conqueror's Haki users in the Navy. Besides, you need to catch up on your academics. I bet you can't navigate a teapot, not to mention command a ship."

"There are other users?" Andrea asked eagerly as she felt alone in that regard for the longest time. _And I'm not that bad at navigating… compared to Zoro or Luffy. But she probably meant proper ship navigation, and what she said about a ship is true_.

"Well, Garp-sensei naturally for one – where do you think your little pirate brother has it from? But he'll be too busy to help you. And about the others…" She frowned. "I am not sure if I should already talk about that, because it needs a bit of theory to understand." Theo shook her head and re-pinned her hair. "Suffice to say, the two most powerful Haki users in the Navy are Kuzan… and I. Amongst pirates, the one alive to equal us in power is the captain of the Red-Hair Pirates, Shanks, despite having a different variety to his Conqueror's Haki… but that may be a bit much right now. All you need to know is that the right person to teach you this is yours truly. But to learn it, you need discipline and self-control. You _mope_ at every little instance, which gives little hope, Andrea-kun."

"I am kind of a baby, am I not?" she said softly as she lifted her head. _I can't get stronger if I hold myself back like this. Shit. I need to grow up. _"Is there anything that holds promise?" she asked tentatively as she knew that if anyone had the reason to be annoyed with her behavior, it would be this admiral. "Like, I'm really interesting in learning about any type of Haki. It seems every user is really secretive and stuff so I've had to stumble through a lot of it but I really want to learn. I want to make others proud of me." _I want my family proud of me. I want Sakazuki proud of me… I want to be proud of myself._

"Learn your body anew first before even _thinking_ about manifesting your spirit, girl. Which means you are going to run a gauntlet the next few months. What the cadets under your grandfather are doing will look like paradise once I am through with you," the admiral smirked. "The New World isn't for sissies."

"You… You will train me?" she asked with surprise. "Like seriously?" _To look past all my transgressions and still be willing to teach me? Damn. She just said she is like the best Haki user around and all her other obvious accomplishments. This is more than just an opportunity being presented. _"I… Wow. I promise I'll do my best!" She was about to be swept up in a mix of elation and fear when she remembered about her new home and swallowed tensely. "So how do I tell Sakazuki? I'm guessing we won't constantly be here at headquarters would we?"

"We're marines. We go where we have to… but first, you are going to learn all that academic _stuff_ we usually know by heart at your rank," she confirmed. "Besides, I have a lot of reorganizing to do for a while, so I will be stuck here, and thus you."

"That's fair," Andrea said as she nodded her head. _Well, I do need to earn this damn rank, don't I? And it won't be so bad being stuck here and training. _

Just then, a gong sounded through HQ. "I suggest we get a move on. It's Wednesday… which means my grand chef made _sea king curry_."

"Will there be any left?" as she remembered that two of the biggest curry lovers were on base.

"I hunt sea kings when angry. Last catch were two. Enough, yes?" the admiral stated, already on the way out. "And I have admiral's privilege on it."

The smell of the curry was already wafting through headquarters and it struck Andrea powerfully. "I want to be able to cook like that," she said eagerly.

"Don't. Stroganov is a maniac in the kitchen, and a greater slavedriver to his apprentices than I am. He may hold the title King of Curry for the last ten years, but at the same time, not even your grandfather is sure if he's still sane the moment you say _curry_ around him," Theo sweat-dropped as they entered the mess hall. "You don't know why marines are so keen on curry stew, do you?"

"Unfortunately, I don't." She smelled the scent of the stew and smiled lazily. _Anyone who can cook like this has to be a genius._

"Originally, curry stew resulted out of a naval necessity, namely, preventing nutrition disorders like scurvy or kwashiorkor, combined with the requirement of being hearty enough to satisfy the noncoms while delicate enough to appeal to the commissioned officers, as well as being relatively easy to make. Naturally, the only type of food that fills all these blanks is any kind of pot stew, and the most common and most popular became curry over the centuries, especially since you can toss vitamin-rich fruit and vegetables of your liking into it with impunity. Like the ration of lime juice, but less sour, and less boring than _sauerkraut_." She smirked. "Well, these days, the Navy is _famous_ for their pot stews. Every chef has their own recipes that they guard jealously, and there are competitions who makes the best curry. The current and undefeated _king of curry_ is, as I said, the raving lunatic I employ as cook for my heavy man-of-war called Stroganov."

Andrea's stomach roared loudly in approval at the lesson while she blushed immediately in embarrassment. "Thank you, Shiroyoru-sama. It's nice to know a little more about the food that sustains us after all." _And shut the hell up, stupid stomach. You'll get fed but making us look like an ignorant fool isn't going to help._ "I should sharpen up my cooking skills too. It's something I'm proud of but I could always afford to learn more."

It was at that instant that a bowl soared towards them just as they entered the mess hall. Andrea caught the bowl and noticed it still had food inside of it. "Would you really eat someone else's food?" the admiral asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andrea's hands paused halfway towards reaching for the bread roll inside before glancing back sheepishly. "It's still food and…" She was interrupted as a loud voice caught her attention.

"Throwing your bowl of bread was rather childish. I hope you didn't knock someone out with that." Looking up ahead, Andrea's eyes confirmed what her Haki and ears knew to be true. Sakazuki was staring down her grandfather as they fought over the best chair which would receive the first curry of the day (non admiral).

_Damn it Gramps…_

"It wasn't the curry and I want to be the first to have today's curry," Garp reasoned as he glared at the magma logia. "I should have seniority if anything."

"You pushed others out of way and you're throwing a fit because I won't move?" he drawled back as he glanced towards the coveted chair that held the closest proximity to the curry. "I made sure to arrive first because I want to be the first."

"I pushed my cadets extra hard so I could get here," Garp growled and the nearby cadets' faces dropped into their palms at the confession that their training was extra brutal this day just so their sensei could get fed.

"I'll see you later, Andrea-kun," Theodora intoned as a _ripple_ went through the air, stopping all the antics in the hall… and not a moment too late, as the other admirals had also arrived… and with them, the _fleet admiral_. She took her seat at the table reserved for the admirals and the fleet admiral, which was naturally supplied with its own pot.

"Have a good lunch, Shiroyoru-sama." Andrea watched as everyone took to their seat immediately and smiled serenely as the smell of curry now drifted peacefully yet again. _It still would be really neat to cook like that. _She went to an empty table to wait to be served and watched the admirals consume their food. _Oh! Isshô made admiral! He looks good in his coat as it suits him well. I wonder how Dressrosa is doing. Actually, where is Smoker?_ She took a look around. _Strange. Was he reassigned?_ Andy however had little time for her musings as she was being served now. _Oh well. Itadakimasu._

"Why are you all the way over here?" a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up from her curry to see Sakazuki look right back at her curiously.

"You were too occupied by your curry at the other table," she huffed with amusement as he stared at her own curry. "Where's your plate?"

"I gave up that chair to your grandfather," he grumbled as he looked over at the naval hero happily munching away.

"Gave it up or did he slip into the chair as Kuzan and his Haki walked in?" She smiled seeing him scarf down the curry he was just brought happily as she nibbled into her meal.

"You weren't supposed to notice that," he commented airily as he looked up from his plate of curry. Andrea noticed it was already half empty. "Anyway, how did this morning go?"

He noticed right away when Andrea bent the fork she was holding and her jaw became set with determination. "It was interesting," she commented finally as she looked at her fork. "Oh damn it all."

"Andrea-chan?" He did not like how she tensed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you later. You have other things to worry about. Isn't your exam in a few hours?"

The former admiral's frown became rather pronounced thinking of that. "You're allowed to be important to me too. Will you at least tell me afterwards?"

She shrugged and gave a nod finally after finishing her curry. "I owe you that, my love. Just focus on the here and now please."

She was about to get up when he grabbed her wrist and whispered to her, "But you're here." She shook her head with a slight blush and left the mess half, cursing under her breath about curry obsessed boyfriends and all the work she would have to do.

* * *

-Academy STOC Drill Court-

* * *

Theodora was speaking with the former admiral as the subject of their conversation was sitting on a bench, staring at the pond in the middle. "She needs to be properly trained again. It's obvious she isn't used to using her powers with how she is now. She is too used to overcompensating and given how she was raised, she'll go overboard. Also, what crap of blocking did you teach her?"

"So you want her away from everyone else's specific influence while training? Is that wise? Given how likely right now that she could be confused and overwhelmed by what happened lately?" the magma logia inquired curiously. Andrea was tapping her feet on the stone under the bench and swinging her legs childishly but there was something else in her eyes glinting. He sighed seeing the mischievous gleam but turned his attention back to the new admiral. "Is she ready to be trained by someone like you?"

"Is she ready or are you ready to let someone else help her?" Theodora countered with a chuckle. "Not ready to let go are we?"

Glancing back at her, they noticed her doing jumping jacks. "It is nice to see her be interested in getting back out there but is giving her this personal attention right now necessary? I know enough about the training of your own person to know that you will come up with something that resembles heaven and hell at the same time, and I know your navigation and command skills – you won't go easy on her academics either, will you."

Andrea vanished immediately as she took off with a soru. Thankfully, she came crashing back down a couple seconds later, frightened seagull clutched in her arms with her looking just as alarmed. Some of its feathers were in her hair as if it was trying to fly when she jumped into it and grabbed it out of fear of exactly how high she unintentionally launched herself. "Does that answer your question?"

Sakazuki sighed as he watched his girlfriend stare blankly at the gull in confusion. "She really needs that training then." _Is that the same damn seagull that snagged part of Chives' breakfast?_

"Quite. Expect her schedule by gull tonight." Theo smirked. "I survived the hell of three demons, and she entered the lair of the dragon willingly."

"Still, I am worried."

"You should be worried about the future, Akarô-san," Theo corrected him with a sigh. "A storm is on the horizon, and she will need all the power I can make her gain and more if she wants to survive it. Was that not your reasoning for trying to become better as well, now that you see?"

He bowed his head in understanding before watching Andrea start to chase the gull down as she now recognized it. "Hopefully she stays safe of any machinations that may be in the works."

"For the time being, I do not believe anyone will try anything, at least not until Monkey D. Luffy returns from wherever he is hiding. And training. We made it _very clear_ to the Gorosei that interfering with the inner workings of the Navy is a grievous insult and a sign of a lack of trust," the admiral stated grimly. "But you should consider certain personal legal options, for both of you. The calm won't last, and hurricanes only leave disaster if you are unprepared." She shot him a look. "Currently, Kuzan is preparing a _World Call to Arms_, the docks at Water Seven have full books of commission… and Garp's training regimen is about trice as grim as the normal basic training. A only slightly easier program has been issued as mandatory to every branch in the world. You know what that means."

Sakazuki lowered his head. His old self would have looked forward to such a challenge, as it would bring all the filth to the surface, but now, with the classes he had had – one of them had the STOC candidates tally _casualties of all sides involved _of every major battle the Navy ever had fought – he only felt grim. _I can only imagine how grim it must be for you and Kuzan_. "_Si vis pacem, para bellum_. We're preparing for war. And Andrea will be one of the major players, won't she?" he answered finally, remembering how sick he had felt after his first day amongst the STOC candidates. He assumed that most of the ethics classes were there to teach a sense for not losing sight of the value of life and most importantly, mercy and compassion. It worked – especially since his instructor found it apparently very fitting to have him check his _own_ casualty reports, originally tallied by his former 2iC. _And I thought I lost the capacity to retch at the thought of death. To think I had left that many bodies behind_…

"Fucking seagull," he heard Andrea exclaim as the bird finally flew away in fear. Seeing her made his thoughts churn uneasily.

_In the beginning, what did I see her as?_ He noticed her glance over and smile before trying to do some stretching exercises. _I was going to use her just like how I was used except my justification was going to be her name and who she was…_ A lump formed in his throat as he thought of how happy she was recently and the memories surged through as they experienced both happy and depressing things together. _Is this any different as to how I was to be treated but she's so accepting. How can I…?_

His dark thoughts were interrupted thankfully. "She's a bearer of the Will of D., you tell me." Theodora checked her watch. "You need to get going. The exam is in ten minutes, and being late gives penalties. And as I said, don't forget to think things through, and _don't fail_."

_I used to scoff at you and Kuzan, although people celebrated the two of you as heroes and saviors wherever you went. Now I am… amongst those who were saved. For that, I can rise to the expectations, Lady Kumori_. "I won't, ma'am." He walked over to Andrea who looked up at him with a brief smile.

"Please tell me you didn't see the gull thing," she asked quickly before sighing before he could even open his mouth. "What am I saying, of course both of you did."

"You should have told me about this morning," he said quietly as he pulled her close to him. She blinked in confusion as he held her. "Did you think I'd be angry or…"

"Didn't want it to affect you first off," she shook her head before slumping. "You would be annoyed or disappointed but not angry." She shrugged as she looked at the admiral nearby. "I'm going to get trained and erase this embarrassment from everyone's mind so just don't worry too much about me. Now, go ace that bloody thing she'll put you through. I don't want to be a reason you're going soft."

Chuckling, he gave her a quick kiss. "Don't forget to feed Chives," he told her before steeling his nerves. _And now it begins._

* * *

-Sakazuki's and Andrea's house, at night-

* * *

_I never thought my own mission reports to be full of such… bull. But do they have to shove it into my face… no. They probably dig the chance to call me Bakainu for as long as they can: until I pass the finals_, Sakazuki thought tiredly as he came home. _Was I really such a jerk?_ "I'm home." When he didn't get an answer (strange as her boots were at the entrance), he stepped into the living room, and found her with a deer in the headlights look, only that the headlights in question was in fact a letter. "Ah… Andrea?"

"She's… she's not serious about this, is she?" Andy finally managed, holding out the note.

Sakazuki looked it over, and couldn't find a fault with it. "That's a perfectly fine schedule if you ask me."

"Fine," she echoed. "Is lunacy relative in the Marines?" She took the paper away. "Just to what standards did my grandfather and his friends hold that woman to?"

The paper in question was short and to the point.

_Andrea-kun_

_Here is your basic training regimen for the foreseeable future, that is, until you have relearnt your body._

_0530 Morning Run with the cadets. _

_0600 Breakfast – and make it **fast**. _

_0630 Basic Workout (Garp Plus version)_

_0800 Basic Marine Combat Training (hand-to-hand, cutlass, sabre, revolver pistols, rifle)_

_1000 Navigator School (It's in the Compass Archive.)_

_1200 Lunch break_

_1300 Command School_

_1500 Advanced Hand-to-hand training (styles up to debate)_

_1800 Naval History and structure (academy class)_

_2000 Dinner_

_2100 evening run with the academy_

_2130 shower, curfew_

_That should do it for starters. I will not accept excuses unless you are lying k.o. in the infirmary. _

_Sticks and stones_

_Shiroyoru_

"So Sakazuki-kun, as I'm obviously unfamiliar with a lot of this marine stuff," she waved her hand vaguely. "What exactly is the basic, expected workout?"

"500 push-ups, 200 two tower rope-crossings back-and-forth, 300 laps round the STOC workout court in under an hour – penalty for needing more is another 150…" Seeing her lose her jaw, he couldn't continue for the sake of laughing. "That's just for starters. Your grandfather really stepped up the pace of basic training," he snickered, glad he did not have to dwell on the exact subject of his exam any longer.

"That's quite the pace," she said as she finally picked her jaw up off the ground and poked the still laughing logia in the side. "After I left, how did you do? Spectacular like how I knew you would?" she asked cautiously as there was an obviously tired look to his eyes but it did not seem to hold the defeat she knew hers had earlier.

"I passed. But it was a gauntlet," he admitted. "It looks like I really need more common sense than I used to have. Especially if thinking of the future." He finally shrugged as he realized that she already had a meal prepared. "What's for dinner?"

"I wanted to cook curry but…" Andrea groaned seeing the logia's eyes glaze over at the thought. "Oi!" she snapped her fingers in front of the usually serious man. "I made some spicy chicken over rice so I hope that will suffice." The former admiral nodded in curiosity and made his way to the table where he noticed Chives waiting with his dish full of raw cuttlefish. "Chives has the manners to wait for us," she explained as she gave the super penguin an affectionate hug.

_Smart bird,_ Sakazuki thought as he was handed the chicken. He glanced over at the little bonsai that Andrea had moved over to the kitchen windows, claiming they were good for the room as he remembered that she had gifted him one of those very bonsai. _We're an unusual couple but this works,_ he thought as he chewed on a bit of the chicken, careful to not drop any on the new tablecloth that Borsalino had thought to bring over as a _present._ "It tastes good, Andrea-chan."

"Glad you like it," she smiled as she ate her own meal while Chives honked his compliments over the fish despite it not being prepared at all.

_This damn tablecloth…_ Sakazuki's mind ran to the sheets that Andrea insisted it would be rude if they would not use it. _And that damn whistling too. Just because he thinks its funny to joke about…_ He nearly dropped his fork as his mind strayed to the comment that Admiral Shiroyoru made earlier (and swore he could now hear _her_ whistling that damn song). _Bloody admirals!_

"Is something on your mind?" Andrea asked as she laid down her utensils, finished with her meal while noticing he was only halfway through his own despite giving compliments that he liked it.

When the magma logia looked up, he noticed that she was wearing the locket he had given her. "Just thinking about our future," he said as he quickly ate some more of the chicken when he noticed her stare at his plate quite heavily. "You should sleep soon love. Tomorrow will be busy for you."

"Each day brings something new," she said softly as she watched him eat. "But I will enjoy every day I can and that means sleeping in your arms so let me enjoy what I can before I go through that schedule," she huffed before smiling as she noticed him smirk.

"That schedule isn't so bad. You'll get used to it." _Please just stay on track Andrea-chan. You've been given a chance that not just everyone has – the attention of a Kumori STOC admiral._

"You're just saying that. She called it _for starters_, which means she'll step up the pace as soon as I get used to it!" she moaned, at the same time realizing that idle whining wouldn't help her. "But if I survive this," she said as she began to clear their dishes, "I will get stronger." _And I refuse to slow you down, Sakazuki…_

He smiled as she was about to wash the dishes until he heard a slight cursing. "Andrea-chan?" he asked with alarm until she sighed.

"Forgot that the scar doesn't like water. I need to put on gloves next time," she grumbled as she showed him the irritated flesh on her right palm. "You don't think Shiroyoru will make me use it in the training, do you?"

"You're actually reluctant?" he said with surprise as he noticed Chives go up to Andrea in an attempt to cheer her up from the pain.

The female marine held the super penguin tightly. "I was about to die in my dream because of the damn thing so being scared of it would be natural, wouldn't it?" She noticed he was about to open his mouth before she sighed. "What am I saying? I'm not allowed to be natural am I?" She dried the dishes when she looked at her boyfriend intensely. "I'm going to try my damn hardest to prove everyone wrong, starting tomorrow," she grinned suddenly, making Sakazuki wonder if Shiroyoru was already rubbing off on her. "I'm going to make everyone eat their words about me and I know you'll do the same, Sakazuki-kun."

"Our training is different but we're both marines," he said as he handed Chives a blanket they had obtained for the penguin's usage. _Gods she must have made quite the impression_. "Let's sleep now. Tomorrow and every day after will be very busy for the two of us." Chives gave an outraged honk. "Sorry, the three of us."

-The next night: Sakazuki & Andrea's House-

The magma logia was staring at the take out boxes he had gotten a few moments ago before staring at the super penguin that was next to him. "She'll be home in a few minutes," he told the penguin but he also was telling himself this. _She'll be fine. She… _He heard something at the door and frowned. _That was not a knock._

Opening the door, he noticed Andrea slumped in front of it, snoring away. Chives stood behind him in confusion before honking loudly. Andrea shrieked loudly as she curled up. "Please Shiroyoru-sama, don't be mad, I'll do better!"

"Andrea-chan, you're home now." Watching the woman before him look at everything rapidly before finally focusing on him, he sighed. "I got dinner for myself but I wanted to wait until you got home…"

She nodded in understanding before trudging inside the house. Chives tilted his head at the former admiral who only shook his head before motioning to go inside. He barely stepped in to smell the food wafting through the house, signifying that she was warming up his food and while he found it a sweet gesture, he also thought it worrying as she looked exhausted. "Let me at least do this for you," she explained as she motioned towards his food.

"Your palm?" he said as he noticed her flick her wrist and throw what looked like a fireball into the oven.

"She said it would make things easier," Andrea muttered under her breath as she stirred the food in the pot like a mad woman. "It would make things easier," she told herself as she blew on her palm to extinguish the flames. "Dinner?" she turned around with a smile as she reached for a plate for Sakazuki's food.

"…Sure?" Chives honked in agreement as he waddled over to the table, watching as she served them their respective food. "How did training go?" Sakazuki finally asked as he smelled the beef teriyaki.

The crazed air that took over Andrea's behavior vanished as quickly as it came as she slumped over in her chair, quite worn out from her day. "It was a real wake up call," she admitted as she composed herself finally and lifted her head up from the table. She knew her fellow vice admiral would see her tired eyes but hoped he at least would see some determination still left within. "Such imprecise control of my muscles and reflexes lead to me wasting excessive energy. The lessons were a welcome relief from the sheer strain of it all and even then, I felt my body wanting… no _needing_ to move."

"That's good?" Akarô said with worry as he finally finished his food. Glancing over at their pet, he knew the cuttlefish would be gone.

"And you know what's worse?" Andrea's jaw tensed as she looked embarrassed at whatever thought this was.

"No…?"

"Coby and Helmeppo could keep up with me no trouble. That rose-haired guy even went with my grandfather to throw 1000 cannonballs at the range as if it was nothing while I had to learn how to handle a rifle properly, and that damn blonde asked Bogart if he could learn a new kata." Her fists tightened as her eyes darkened. "They improved so much Sakazuki! And here I am frolicking around and just being…" She had no idea what to say anymore and just stood up. "I'm going to sleep. I need some energy for tomorrow."

"We'll go to sleep but you'll tell me what went wrong. Maybe I can help?" he suggested as he decided to wash his dishes, if at least to take away the pain where he could because especially if Andrea was trying too hard to help, it would only hurt her. "Remember Andrea-chan, we're not alone. _You_ aren't alone either."

Chives honked that he was going to sleep and both marines wished him a good night before going to their room. Andrea sighed as she changed clothes wanting nothing more to feel the comfort of a good mattress. "Where do I even begin," she murmured as she slid under the sheets.

"Andrea-chan, you should take a shower before going to bed. It will help you relax."

"Something that would help me relax I'm in no condition to do," she grumbled only to turn red when she heard his voice.

"Did you say something, Andrea-chan?"

_Damn your sensitive hearing. _She was about to gather her clothes when she felt herself getting scooped up and tossed into the shower, feeling the water turn on full blast. "Sakazuki!" she shrieked loudly as the water had not yet warmed up and her clothes started to sag under the weight of the water they were quickly absorbing.

"I'll bring your clothes," he smirked as he stalked away, humming _La Paloma_ under his breath.

* * *

-Flashback: The Morning Run-

* * *

_I used to sit at home all day,  
Letting my life go waste away.  
Then one day a man in white and blue,  
Said: 'Kid I got a job for you,  
Theres travel and adventure and loads of fun,  
And we'll even teach you how to shoot a gun.  
There's room and board and a plate of food,  
And a brand new tailored business suit.'_

_How can these kids be that enthusiastic at getting up **before **breakfast and running at that pace **singing** with gusto?_ Andy thought as she had to keep up with Coby and Helmeppo, running beside the academy classes. _And these two make it look easy too!_

As the sweat dripped into her eyes, she felt almost light-headed as a wind blew past, chilling her. She was about to cough when Coby quietly told her, "We're almost done, Andrea-san. Please hang in there."

If her pride stung earlier, it did so a bit more now as she gave a tense nod. Sure enough, they did finish quickly and breakfast was indeed served. She did not have the normal amount of time she would have enjoyed to savor it and she did not even think of looking to see if Sakazuki had shown up before she shoved the bowl of rice in her mouth. _Gods, I feel like Luffy. What was on that schedule next?_ she thought weakly as she dug the paper out of her coat before wanting to weep into her empty rice bowl.

"Stop looking glum," a familiar voice called out and she wanted to groan at first upon seeing Helmeppo but thankfully he did not look antagonistic this morning but rather sympathetic. "You can do this," he said confidently as he too quickly began to eat.

_I don't want anyone looking at me with those kind of eyes,_ Andrea wanted to growl as she glared hard at the paper schedule. "Thank you for the vote of confidence," she said but hearing the slight weakness in her voice made Andrea angry and it was not even the blonde's fault when she stepped up suddenly and excused herself from the table. It was not long before she found herself where she knew the next part would take place.

"Not going to enjoy your breakfast?" she heard someone inquire.

"I find myself lacking an appetite," Andrea responded as her fists clenched. Admiral Shiroyoru shook her head slightly at the young vice admiral. "So what part of this infamous workout shall I begin with?"

She did not notice the admiral's smirk at first. "If you are so insistent on showing up at this time, we could _modify_ your schedule already so that you come at this time every time and have that extra time added to the basic but of course, you'd have to compensate by having more exercises."

_Fuck my life. _"Yes Shiroyoru-sama," she bowed her head as she now thoroughly regretted leaving breakfast fifteen minutes early.

"Now let's see if you can do a proper push-up. Mind your chest," the female admiral reminded her with an amused look.

_I can do a stupid push-up just…_ Then Andrea glanced down and scowled at the ground as she knew if she looked up, she would see the admiral smile. "Thank you, Shiroyoru-sama." She adjusted herself slightly and tried very hard not to laugh at how she must look in trying so hard in doing a simple exercise.

"That was five proper push-ups," the admiral told her as she walked around, assessing the form to make sure the vice admiral was doing it properly. "Five hundred and forty five to go." Before Andrea's head could whip up to protest, she heard a chuckle. "We're compensating for the extra time you have to devote to your basic exercises, remember? In fifteen minutes, this court will be full of overzealous STOC candidates who all hope to catch my attention, and you are going to keep up with them. Consider it a lesson on never wasting a meal. Now, again. Drop and give me 545 push-ups. _On your fingers mind you_." And, as if to motivate (or demotivate) her, Theodora went into a one-handed handstand and began making push-ups in it. On her fingertips. And her right, less dominant hand.

Andrea's eyes widened as she watched the admiral and bowed her head in defeat. "Yes Shiroyoru-sama." Making sure to use her fingers this time, she grit her teeth as she worked through the exercises, determined to do more than just _keep up. I'll be damned if I can't do it._

* * *

-Present: Shower-

* * *

It took a bit of work to get a wet hair tie out of your hair but Andrea managed it eventually as she leaned back on the cool tile. The water did feel rather nice on her muscles once she got the troublesome clothes off. _This was just day one. There's tomorrow and the day after… Don't get me started on the navigator's school. I swear that woman's clan is obsessed with directions; I'm just glad her **other** daughter wasn't on duty today_…

The door opened and Andrea heard the ruffling of clothes. "I brought some of your extra clothes. You can't wear wet clothing to bed."

"Whose fault is that?" she hollered… and was met with a rather sparsely dressed boyfriend and quickly found whatever words she was going to use dry up quickly. For with sparsely, she meant, 'towel'. _Damn you! You know that this always works!_

"You were saying? I just don't want to waste hot water by showering alone," he smirked. And _dropped the towel_, entering the shower. "Do you need your back washed, love?"

Swallowing slowly, she nodded and she felt her heartbeat pulse loudly in her ears. _You are such an evil bastard._ When she felt the washcloth press into her back to help her muscles, she hummed happily. _If I get this each day after training, I don't think I would mind at all._ "That feels nice, love."

"Does it now?" he whispered lowly into her ear, the washcloth now massaging her neck slowly. "You did well for today did you?"

_How the hell am I supposed to answer when… Damn that's feels really good. _"Hell is significantly nicer," she finally managed after she ground her teeth in an attempt to not give in _too_ much.

"But if you don't need this," he smirked against her hair and teasingly pulled away. "I suppose I can understand."

_You evil, evil man! _"Don't you dare," she managed as he laughed. "I can put up with the hell _and_ this."

Sakazuki chuckled, working his way down her back and adding some extra heat. "Then you better stop complaining. The _White Night_ will step up the pace the moment you can keep up with it effortlessly. It is the reason she made it from chore girl to vice admiral before turning twenty." Pressing into a particularly tight knot of muscle, he elicited a moan out of her. "Does this feel good, _koibito_?"

She whimpered softly and nodded. _Damn it,_ she thought as he kissed the top of her head.

"Remember my Andrea, you need to sleep for tomorrow." He reached for some shampoo for her hair and smiled as she leaned into his arms, humming contently as he ran his hands through her hair. _You really test my control sometimes._

Thankfully they finished the shower quickly enough and once out of the warm water, Andrea was nodding off in his arms as he stuck her in a sleeping shirt. "'ank you," she mumbled as she started to curl into his arms, already wanting to feel actual sleep instead of the silly half-sleep she was in.

Soon enough, he tucked her into their bed, once again taunted by those _damn_ silk sheets. "Good night, my Andrea-chan."

He felt her arms grab him with a surprising strength considering she was about to not be awake. "My Sakazuki," she said with a smile as she drifted off.

* * *

-Three Weeks Later: The First Passing-

* * *

Andrea smiled as she brushed back some hair that gotten loose out of the ponytail she had tied it in. _Progress,_ she thought happily as she listened to Vice Admiral Kumori Luna, the headmistress of the Navigator's School (and keeper of the Archive), congratulate the class on passing the basic level of ship navigation. _Only the fact that most in here are not even marines yet goes on my nerves. That clan… the Kumori are the **keepers** of the Compass Archive! Which means that the Navigator's School is a traditional job of theirs. I swear the entire staff are Shiroyoru's relatives. And who isn't, **studied** under one of them. At least it explains why Gramps made her his navigator on the spot – according to Luna, Shiroyoru mastered this at eight… insane. And she is the same (well, she **is** Shiroyoru's youngest sister)_… Finally, the ceremonial was over, and Theodora awaited her in front of the archive.

"And?" the admiral asked with a raised eyebrow.

Andrea saluted. "My report card, ma'am. I passed with 95 out of 100."

"Why the 95?" the admiral asked, checking the report card.

"A miscalculation," Andy admitted sheepishly. "I plotted the direct course from Water Seven to Marineford although the perfect answer would have been _go to Enies Lobby and take the Tarai Current_."

Theo chuckled, handing the report back. "Tstststsu. Typical beginner's mistake, don't worry. The question is after all 'tell the fastest course from Water Seven to Marineford'. Anyway, you passed, therefore, you have the day off. But expect a new schedule. And have you finally chosen a combat style? I am limited to two plus Rokushiki which doesn't count due to its limitations."

"It's a really tough choice," Andrea admitted as she smiled. "I had been thinking about it for a long time and I know you dislike procrastination but…" Her eyes brightened as she hoped she would make her proud. "I want to learn the Eight Shadows as much as I can. It likely would compliment me better and although with the Meteor Fist I could pick up some strong attacks that would be really nice." She felt a warm feeling in her heart as she thought on the latter style's grandmaster – her grandfather – and wondered what he would think of her choice. "Sometimes the easy route isn't the best." Her eyes reflected an expression that Theodora still was trying to identify within her: it seemed a mix of determination and ambition but there was something more mischievous about it at times. "I hope to honor you, _sensei_," Andrea bowed her head finally.

"You dislike choosing a weapon I take it?" the admiral asked finally.

"Not really. The bô (quarterstaff) is the only weapon I would consider in Eight Shadows, but learning its use doesn't appeal to me right now," the vice admiral admitted. "It's something to consider for later, once I learnt to use Haki properly, but for now, as you said, I need to focus on my own body."

"True enough. How are the command classes going?"

"Well enough I suppose. I never thought that we're not called 'the marines' though."

"True, a slight misunderstanding many have. The Marines are the members… but the force is called 'The Navy', the masters of the waves, since part of it are also bases and ships," the admiral smiled. "Anyway. It's your day off, enjoy it. Expect your new regimen by gull tonight."

Andrea smiled as she thought on visiting her subordinates before seeing if Sakazuki had the day off or at least some time as well. _It's been a while since a proper date. Should I make curry perhaps?_ "You're so very kind," she bowed to the female admiral who dismissed her with a nod.

Turning away, Andrea smiled as she made her way to the building the Crew was housed in. It had been too long in her opinion since she really got to talk or do anything with them. She had barely opened the door when a sudden silence reigned over the entryway. "Andrea-san?" a skeptical voice asked. _Her stance is more aware and assertive. That training definitely did something._

"Hey everyone," she said quietly as she surveyed the gathering. Rob Lucci seemed a bit on edge but he had been ever since he had helped dig her out of the beach those many weeks ago. The rest of the members looked rather calm in comparison to their second in command. "Where's Jewelry Bonney?" Andrea asked as she noticed that while every single other person of the Crew was around, she was not. A tentative burst of Haki showed she was not nearby either.

"Bonney wished to discuss something with you," Kalifa informed as she pushed up her glasses. "And we wanted to present you with a gift so since you're here, you can take that and find her." _She carries herself differently. Like she's actually aware that she's not just a fighter but a female fighter._

"A gift?" Andrea was now genuinely curious about what her subordinates could or actually would give her. "You don't have to and if anything, I owe everyone an apology for being unable to do anything befitting as your superior."

The sound of a sake bottle being opened caught her attention immediately. "Nonsense. If anything, we should be proud that you care about your own abilities enough to not just ride the advancement you were given." He poured a cup of the liquor for his superior before smirking. "And the fact you got trained by _her_ without us actually needing to send in that forged paperwork is even more fortuitous." _Oh her reaction. This is utterly priceless. I wonder what happened…_

Andrea looked very torn between choking on and spitting out her sake in shock. Luckily for her, she just looked ill for a moment before freezing stiff, pale with fear and muttering, "_I will run the extra laps, Shiroyoru-sama. I promise to do the kicks right, sensei, No, please, don't be mad, ma'am, I promise, I'll do it better_…"

Kaku shook his head at the scene, barely suppressing a laugh. "I think you broke her." He let the vice admiral mutter on for a few moments before nudging her. "So, do we get to see you fight soon Andrea-san?" _I wonder if how much better she's gotten. Her eyes are a lot sharper and aware._

The question seemed to snap the quasi-paramecia to attention and she beamed at all of them. "We'll see because as cool as it would be to show what I learned, I don't want to exhaust myself. Her _training…_" A shadow crossed her face which promised lots and lots of pain. "Is on a whole other level." Shrugging as she looked happily at her subordinates, she remembered the pinkette. "Do you think she went to my house? If she did, Chives won't let her through. He _refuses_ to let anyone near the house if they aren't accompanied by either me or Sakazuki."

A brief memory flashed through her mind of Borsalino attempted to stroll into the house only to be met with a very adamant super penguin. "That bird wouldn't let us near either when we wanted to drop off your gift." A box was revealed by Lucci and all of the Crew's signatures were on some piece of the box. "Open it when you get home," the leopard zoan told her gruffly as he put it in her arms. "Now go find that troublesome woman before she gets followed by some foolish marine and Jabra throws a fit."

"I did not throw a _fit,_" she heard a snarl and shaking her head, she quickly escaped the building to avoid yet another famous tantrum between the two. Thankfully she made it home and noticed that, indeed, Chives had halted the former Supernova from advancing on their house.

"Move it, damn penguin!" the pinkette shouted as she tried to flail past the bird but Chives was a good guardian to his home and did not allow the rowdy woman to get close.

"Bonney?" Andrea asked as she brushed her hair past her ear again. The pinkette turned in shock while Chives honked happily on seeing his owner, further startling the former pirate captain. "Are you doing a good job, Chives?" the vice admiral asked the happy penguin who nudged against her affectionately before jumping into his pond. "May I help you?" she asked her subordinate as she looked at her curiously.

"I…" The pinkette frowned. It was so easy to think of what to say when that person was not in front of you but when it came down to it, saying things had to be difficult. "I want to learn more about the Navy."

"Really?" The vice admiral was surprised partially but there was a bit of her that knew that out of any of the subordinates under her, this one would be the one most likely to connect with the very essence of what it meant to be a marine. "It's a difficult step to take."

"You're Gol D. Roger's daughter and you got to be a marine," Bonney pointed out with a wry smirk. "If you're able to get vice admiral," she held up a hand when Andrea looked like she was about to interrupt. "Look, some people could have mucked it up a lot worse than you did so just accept it." She sighed and looked around. "So, I don't know who exactly to ask about that and every time I try to approach a different marine to ask, Jabra gets paranoid so…"

"I'll look into it," Andrea said with a smile. The look on Bonney's face told her that she said the right thing.

"Thank you… Andrea-san." Turning away back towards the base, the former pirate captain was relieved. _Ever since those rites, I've been thinking and it feels like I'm doing it right. They're not as different from pirates as pirates like to think, especially if it comes to the Great Blue. Just most don't bother learning about them, well, shit, I want to._

_Well, this makes today quite interesting,_ Andrea thought as she unlocked the door. She quickly found a note penned by Sakazuki indicating when he would be home and at the bottom, he expressed his hopes that she passed the first part of Navigator's School (he knew how exact Luna's standards were). _You sweet, sweet man. Maybe I should make you that curry after all. _Chuckling, she glanced towards the fridge and opened it up to assess the food supplies. _Alright, so if I'm going to cook a nice dinner, what is missing? Maybe I can talk an apprentice chef into giving me a basic recipe_…

Putting the gift aside, she glanced down at her hands and smiled gently. The palms, even on the scarred hand, were slightly rougher but she could see and remember the slight scratches. She noticed where she had smudged some ink on her hand during the test she had taken earlier. Even Ace had been surprised when he briefly tried to visit her only for her to scare him away because of her training regimen making her too exhausted to deal with anything other than what was necessary. "_But sis, we haven't talked in so long!_"he had protested with a laugh. She knew her twin had easily noticed the differences and hoped he kept quiet.

_We need to get better,_ Andrea thought with a laugh as she paused and looked out the window, noticing the gulls flying around. _I want to not disappoint anyone anymore… Not Shiroyoru, not Sakazuki, not my family, and not myself._ She grinned as she stretched, happy to not feel the pain she had once associated with Shiroyoru's training. _Got to put her teachings to good use, mm?_ She shook her head, knowing that the admiral would disapprove of her being so whimsical (that, as she had learnt, was a privilege to be earned). _This isn't about Pirates and Marines. I don't understand it yet, but what I know now is that whatever I do, I must do it with **dedication** or I might as well leave it be. And then I used to wonder about Gramps' ridiculous strength_…_ but all the Marines here at Marineford, they're devoted to a fault to whatever they do_…_ and I still don't feel that connection to the sea. Huh_…_ maybe I looked at the ocean the wrong way, but now, I need to get cooking_.

Hearing a noise drew her attention briefly to the outdoors. A loud honk of protest from Chives made Andrea sigh as she went outside to see who could be ruffling her poor pet's feathers. "Let me see my little Andy!" she heard a roar and a weak smile graced her face before fear took over.

_Shit… He'll want to know what style of fighting I'm going to study. _Stepping outside, she gave a whistle, causing her super penguin to waddle away happily from the exuberant war hero. "Gramps, it's rare of you to visit," she commented lightly as she went to hug him. The first time he had come over, he threatened to throw Chives like a cannonball and then threatened Sakazuki for asking her to move in with him without his permission. "So what brought you here without calling?"

"Can't I just pop by to visit?" Garp whined as he watched the super penguin waddle away. "Aren't super penguins meant to be a bit… lazier than that?"

Andrea shrugged as she watched her pet flop into the crescent shaped pond around the house. "Dunno. One of the warnings from Kuzan was that they get lazier with age and stuff but maybe he's having anxiety about adjusting? He is away at a new home and away from his first family."

"The type of penguins those two breed are notoriously lazy," Garp commented flatly as he watched the floating bird skeptically. "Like their masters after a round of three-weeks-in-a-day-paperwork."

Again, Andrea shrugged as she did not put a lot of stock into Chives' current behavior as, at least to her, it seemed to fit him. "Maybe it's Sakazuki's influence. No idea."

Garp laughed as he entered the house, intending to ransack the kitchen, staring at the fridge with determination as he remembered the quality of cooking that his beloved granddaughter had the tendency to turn out. "What are you cooking?"

"Not for you," Andrea huffed as she followed behind quickly, wanting to protect her house's food supply (which was set for two big eaters and a penguin, not three). "And I haven't even decided what to make yet so stop giving me that look." Rolling her eyes, she set out a plate of donuts, kept in the kitchen specifically for Garp's surprise visits which sometimes occurred when she was not at the house to cook something proper or when she was too tired to think of doing more than throwing something in the oven. "You don't show up for no reason."

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you." He reached for one of the donuts with a grin as she soaked up the compliment. "And to ask what you're learning."

_The billion berry question indeed. _Part of her wanted desperately to make an excuse or to just distract him but a sigh escaped her lips. _That wouldn't be progress, would it?_ "Gramps, I won't be studying primarily in _Meteor Fist_. Not saying there aren't some interesting things," she amended as she saw a puzzled expression. "I just don't think my path lies that way." She did not realize how tight her chest felt and sighed. Whether it was out of worry for his reaction, she was uncertain.

"So you will go with _Eight Shadows_ after all?" the grinning man confirmed and as Andrea nodded cautiously, she found herself swept up in a hug. _I won the bet! Take that Sengoku!_ Composing himself, he looked at his slightly disorientated granddaughter. "So what swayed you?"

"Swayed me?" Andrea asked confused as she slid into a chair to get her bearings. She heard a honk of concern outside and gave a low whistle in order to confirm all was well. "What do you mean, Gramps?"

"You're picky," he said simply as he stuffed a donut into his mouth. "And a style you don't know much of or have a natural inclination to is weird unless…" He grinned mischievously as he recalled Sengoku telling him that betting on the Eight Shadows in this situation would be a fool's gambit. "What do you think of Theo-hime?"

Andrea paled slightly at the mention of the admiral but composed herself quickly. "She's the strongest woman I know," she admitted easily. "Just her presence too…" Andrea felt a smile cross her face and she looked happy despite the training schedule she used to complain about.

"What about her presence?" Garp tried to clarify as he reached for the last donut sadly. _Damn, Andy needs to make more._ Promptly, a plate of rice crackers appeared.

"She's just so _regal_, inside and outside," Andrea explained as she tried to search for a way to explain. "And people listen to her Gramps. Even silly little things people care about her opinion and they _know_ that what she tells them will work." Her smile fell slightly and her eyes seemed to dim. "I want that with my subordinates. For them to know that I'd be able to lead them well. For whatever reason, they are loyal to me and as much as I appreciate it, I don't deserve it."

"It takes time to command that kind of respect," Garp said gently. "And you have to be able to back it up. Theo-hime worked her way up from the day she turned twelve, so you have time."

"A worthy goal," she murmured as she decided finally what to make in celebration of the day. "Alright Gramps, I need you to shoo. I have to pick up some groceries if I want to get this food cooked for tonight." She noticed him about to open his mouth to ask and interrupted him quickly. "No, you can't stay so go."

"I keep the rice crackers," he attempted to negotiate and she shook her head at the war hero.

"Yes you can keep the crackers now go. I have to pick up dough for donuts anyway since you decided to eat all of them." She noticed the older vice admiral smirk as he happily left the house. _Today is a good day,_ Andrea decided as she looked into the fridge for a final confirmation. _I hope he won't mind if I do a variant of a curry._

* * *

-A Couple Hours Later…-

* * *

As a certain magma logia strolled through some of the shops, he felt at ease knowing that today would be one of the many milestones he was certain that Andrea could achieve. He realized she was worried and often underestimated her own abilities but seeing her determination or how she tried to study her navigation books even while cooking dinner was more than sufficient evidence to him that she was taking this seriously. "Sir, can I help you?" he heard a store clerk ask as he went into a nice store.

"That," he pointed in a display case. "May I please see it?" Sakazuki cracked a rare smile as he found that sometimes being _nice_ could pay off and make more annoying tasks and errands like this slightly less tedious. Immediately, he was brought the item in question and he admired the quality. "I'll take it," he told the storekeeper and often paying for the item and having it wrapped, he placed it in a small bag and walked out the store. However, his now peaceful trek home was interrupted by a familiar whistling. _If I didn't use it myself, I swear that song would have to be banned._

"You don't propose with a pair of gloves, Sakazuki." Rolling his eyes, the vice admiral looked back at his grinning friend who had snatched the gift out of the bag before trying to peek inside. "At least it's a good quality. A passable gift I suppose."

"She likes gloves," Sakazuki justified with a frown. "Seeing her right palm still puts her on edge since she had _that dream._" He had long ago told, in confidence, the admirals and the fleet admiral about the nature of the dream because he felt as logia, hopefully they would understand. "I thought this would be appropriate as a gift and they are practical. They even are fingerless."

"You could get her jewelry," the light logia shook his head at his friend. "Wait, didn't you get her a locket before?" A terse nod answered his question. "Damn, that'll be hard to top."

"It isn't about getting her just jewelry or topping my last gift," he scowled as he snatched back the gift and stuck it back into the bag. "This is a small achievement that I thought I would get her small gift to show I'm noticing her progress. I think with how she's been testing and basically is being instructed by Admiral Shiroyoru, useful and practical gifts would be appreciated over things she would merely find pretty and only wear on special occasions." The vice admiral was quiet for a moment before sighing. "I'll get her something nice on the really important days and anniversaries. Neither of us are so frivolous that she needs a damn gift all the time to show approval and I shouldn't have to give every single time she does something right."

"So what will you give her when she achieves something great?"

"We shall see, won't we?" He cleared his throat as he gave a nod. "I'm heading home. Please don't show up tonight." _Again. Crashing one of our dinners because you annoyed your wife enough to get a base ban, complete with soap water bucket…_ He did not even wait for an answer before turning away, humming quietly, wondering if Andrea would like the gloves.

When he reached the house, he smiled when he smelled the familiar and promising scent of curry but it did not smell like typical curry. Walking in, he kicked off his boots and went to the kitchen. An abundance of food was already laid out with a pot of curry sitting in the middle. "Sakazuki-kun," Andrea greeted happily with a smile.

"You didn't have to make all this," he motioned to the food but he was smirking nevertheless. _Curry… And it smells different but in a good way. To think she may have varied my favorite dish is rather heartwarming._ "I got you something," he stated as he held up the gift bag.

"After dinner?" she suggested as she started to serve the curry, knowing he would look forward to that part of the meal first. "Chives is having his meal outside today," she explained with a smile. "He doesn't mind after I explained."

"Ah," Sakazuki said as he was about to receive the plate of food from Andrea when a seagull flew into the room. Andrea tensed already upon seeing the gull and noticing that it did indeed have a message attached. "Are you going to open that?" the magma logia asked as he was waiting for her to serve herself a portion of food.

"…I shouldn't put it off," she agreed as she meekly reached for the paper. That was one tidbit of knowledge she had learned quickly: any form of procrastination or delay was not _acceptable_ in the slightest to the female admiral. The seagull eyed her with suspicion before liberating one of the fish she had grilled after its message was taken. "Stupid bird," she muttered as she noticed the seal on the letter and quickly broke it, wanting to get the anticipation that was threatening to build up done and over with. She quickly paled however and the letter almost dropped into the bowl of rice on the table but thankfully, Sakazuki saved it.

"It can't be that bad," he muttered as he glanced at it.

"…S-she p-pushed u-up the sche-schedule by ha-half an h-hour… doubled the workout numbers… and I still have to take classes… mercy, sensei…"

_What is that **white witch** doing to her? I have a feeling she's channelling **all** her teachers at once_… "Anyway I can help, Andrea-chan?"

She glanced at him in wonder at the fact he still had not touched the food and was holding her, already whispering reassurances. She shrugged her shoulders, already accepting the fact that if Shiroyoru deemed it to be so, she would have no choice but to do as she was told. _It's the price I need to pay but really, is it that bad? How many people would wish they were in my position? _"I'll be fine… Let's just finish dinner then we can get ready for sleep."

_She certainly has her work cut out for her given how many hopefuls are clamouring for the attention of Shiroyoru, or any of her coordinators. Any of the STOC candidates would want to have such care paid to their movements. I hope Andrea actually realizes how well off her situation is. _"Your gift," he reminded her with a smile as he put the bag on the table. He put the letter to the side where he knew Andrea would find it in the morning. "No need to stress over it now, Andrea-chan. Now let's eat that dinner and go from there."

She gave a tense smile and agreed. "Alright, the dinner. I hope you like it." Sure enough, he did enjoy the variation of his favorite food and he saw her eyes sparkle happily when he mentioned it to her.

It was after the dinner and when Andrea tried on her new gloves (that not only fit, but that she liked) that together, they re-glanced at the letter. "You fell asleep?" He asked finally. _I thought… No, I prayed I had misread that earlier but to actually dare…_

"It was an accident," she grumbled. "I don't know if it was my narcolepsy or the subject but I just… conked out. She was beyond _disappointed_ when I came around, especially since the instructor found it somewhat funny. Suffice to say, I had one hell of an evening afterwards – without dinner." She shuddered at the memory as the female admiral had showed her annoyance during the evening run afterwards _while eating an ice cream cone _as Andrea's stomach had protested. "I had no problem with the class work or any of that stuff… I just fell asleep," she muttered with a frown. _That sounds lame, even in my head._ She glanced down at the letter again, intent on memorizing it on the off chance that she would forget or have it snatched away.

_Andrea-kun_

_Here is your new basic training schedule for the foreseeable future._

_0500 Morning Run with the cadets, this time the full hour they run. And then I expect you to make it look easy._

_0600 Breakfast – **Eat**, that's an order._

_0630 Basic Workout (Garp Plus version x2)_

_0800 Basic Marine Combat Training (hand-to-hand, cutlass, sabre, revolver pistols, rifle) You need to get better with the cutlass and sabre, girl, and my secretary shoots better than you._

_1000 Navigator School (Second Grade. Contains sailing classes. Bring a lifejacket.)_

_1200 Lunch break_

_1300 Command School_

_1500 Advanced Hand-to-hand training (Eight Shadows)_

_1800 Naval History and structure (academy class) – You can do better. Falling asleep in class is not appreciation of my efforts, trainee._

_2000 Dinner_

_2100 evening run with the academy_

_2130 shower, curfew_

_Sunday afternoons are off to your own devices, but please try to improve._

_Slacking is a privilege, as is whimsical behavior. Again, I will not accept excuses unless you are lying k.o. in the infirmary. _

_The Sea Gods with you,_

_Shiroyoru_


	11. Horse and Carriage

AN: A Chapter with a little less Andy but some things people might have been looking forward to, enjoy.

Sorry for taking so long ^^°, we had some continuity difficulties. Also, between Okinawa Angel and Kamikashi lie 9 hrs time difference (X_X)

However, thanks for those who follow and take the time to review!

The poem Dragon remembers is the probably longest German epic poem/ballad: _The Song of the Bell_ by Friedrich Schiller.

Japanese:

Madôshi: Mage, Sorcerer (neutral). In here, it is Sabo's job description as the resident oracle (Onmyôji) of the revolution, and by habit, this is what Robin addresses him as.

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Horse and Carriage**

_Love and marriage, love and marriage, go together like a **horse and carriage**. This, I tell you, brother, you can't have one without the other_…_ – Frank Sinatra_

* * *

_I just can't escape this,_ Sakazuki scowled as he could hear _La Paloma _faintly still in his head. Even people who did not personally know him very well seemed to even be giving him nicer, even kindly looks anytime he did _anything._ Apparently, even purchasing a small gift for his woman was newsworthy to the gossip mill of Marineford.

"Sakazuki, what are you…" he heard Borsalino drawl. It took almost everything in the magma logia to not erupt at his friend that he had a feeling contributed to a bit of the rumors going around.

"Why is everyone giving me these looks?" he hissed at his friend as he motioned to several people passing by. He tensed as he remembered something he was asked in the morning right before one of his classes. "I even got asked _when's the wedding?_ So I must ask, what the hell did you say?"

The admiral could not contain his laughter and threw his head back as he gave into the motion. "Stop freaking out. It's not like Garp knows…" Silence fell over the two as the former admiral's eyes almost bugged out at the thought. "Or does he?"

"_You idiot,_" he hissed as he glanced towards the direction he knew the war hero's training was being held. "He freaked out that Andrea moved in without him knowing so what do you think he'd do if we take it an extra step?!" He sighed as he ran his hands through his short hair, his hat slightly skewed from the frantic motion. "All this over a pair of gloves. What the hell is going to be said when I get her a different present?"

"Is she making good progress?" Borsalino asked with a wide, jovial grin that came out to play whenever he got to tease his friend. "Every time I see her in the mess hall, she's eating while reading some hefty books."

"She's stopped falling asleep in class," he grunted in annoyance as he remembered that being one of the things sure to annoy the female admiral (who slept _after_ paperwork). "She still wouldn't tell me what the subject was because now she's certain it's not her narcolepsy but whatever." He glanced at his friend who shrugged also since he really did not know anything about narcoleptics either. "In any case, I saw the calendar and noticed it had been almost a year since we met and…"

"Are you going to celebrate it?" the light logia asked loudly, causing a few nearby marines to watch the two with interest.

"You… are impossible," the vice admiral sighed into his palm as he finally composed himself after a minute of shaking his head. "Our first meeting was rather…" He recalled sharply that little bar where he had made the proposition for her to join the marines and winced on remembering that he technically broke her nose amongst other things.

"Whatever is troubling you about her, if she did not want to be with you, would she still be around?" Borsalino rubbed his chin as he tried to think of more ways for his friend to see the light. "Whatever happened, a year after a meeting would be romantic, hmm? Even if she'll pretend to not be fussed with it, she might appreciate you remembering."

_Grabbing her by the hair and slamming her face into a table be romantic? _It was with difficulty he turned his mind from those darker thoughts before answering his friend. "I don't want to give her too much pressure now or anything, especially with her training taking so much of her time." The two friends paused as something caught the magma logia's eyes: jewelry. He shook his head again and scowled. "She's so young and I'm not sure she'd be ready if I put so much commitment on her." Wordlessly, they ended up walking together, enjoying the silence that came up but the magma logia knew his friend was not done otherwise they would have parted ways by now.

"Sakazuki, what were you going to do if she didn't miscarry?" Borsalino asked quietly as the two of them ended up on the beach from their gradual walking.

"The right thing," he said quietly as he looked into the waves. "I would make sure she had what she needed from me, emotionally and well, I'd be there for her and our child in anyway possible." He tensed as he thought on how different it would have been and not just how Andrea would have been physically. _How likely is it that Vegapunk would have pointed me in Shiroyoru's direction then?_ "I don't know how to approach anything like this before. It's completely foreign to me."

"You could ask the people around you," a smirking admiral pointed out as he watched his friend stare at the waves. "You're the odd one out in this type of situation after all."

"In every sense of the word," Sakazuki scowled. "I don't even know if I'm ready myself to take that leap of faith. I don't know what a family needs and I'm still learning how to live with her and Chives."

"You're a fast learner," his fellow logia scoffed. "And it can't be that bad. Hell, she's rather tame compared to how she was before."

"And that's another thing…" _Does she know how close to becoming me she could have been? The methods may have been different, but the results would have been the same. _"I was going to manipulate her and you know she basically was blackmailed into the marines. How… I don't comprehend how she can get over that? How can she get over what I did when we first met?"

"She apparently doesn't care." The vice admiral blinked in confusion at how easily his friend spoke this and the truth he knew it contained. "She is still spirited enough to say when she dislikes something and she wouldn't have gone through everything with you if she cared about it. And from what I can gather, Theo-hime managed to make an impression the size of Mariejois on her, eliminating that what you fear," the light user added quietly. "That woman doesn't condone mindless fools. They rank _under_ criminals in her book, and Andy is not that stupid to not get it once pointed out."

"Unlike me," Sakazuki finished the train of thought, scowling to hide his embarrassment. "Still, I fail to see how she can forgive that."

"That's what love is about." The sentence was so simple but it struck a chord with the magma user as he pondered it. His friend was not finished yet. "You two don't agree on everything do you?" This was followed by a snort from the vice admiral. "See? If people had to agree all the time to be a couple, fall in love, or marry, where would the world be?" He sighed as he thought on his own relationship. "It doesn't have to be perfect or what is perfect to one couple is chaotic to another." He glanced at his friend, still quiet with his own thoughts even still. "Do you really want to delay what you two obviously want together?"

"It's not just about what we want," Sakazuki finally responded with a frown. "It could be dangerous to…"

"And one of you could die before you even get the chance," Borsalino scowled as he rolled his eyes. "Do you want to be there, wondering what could have been every time you have a mission separate from each other?" He saw his friend flinch but the light logia was far from done. "Although you both are, in different ways, dangerous people, we are all just mortal beings on borrowed time." His voice started to waver slightly as he continued. "Imagine not making a commitment to the one you care about more than anything just to worry that you'll never see them again. Why do you think Theodora-hime and Kuzan got married only a week after Gold Roger died? Maybe because Shiki had gone on a rampage through Marineford? Hm?"

"I realize Andrea knows how I feel but can we really do this so soon?" His head was swimming with so many thoughts that he felt like he was going to burst. "Whatever you told her before her coma sunk in sort of. She values her life enough to not do anything idiotic and it's nice seeing her relish the idea of living past her twenties but it's a habit still difficult for her to break it seems." He tensed as a darker thought crossed into his mind. "What if something happened to me and she's just fine? How would she feel? Dealing with loss and…"

"Have you asked her about it?" The question was indeed as simple as the mental answer Sakazuki had composed. "I talked to her a bit about how she deals with loss and she has said before that she sucks at it. In fact, she still doesn't know how to feel since apparently her dead brother isn't dead?" Borsalino asked this with a raised eyebrow in order to seek confirmation.

"She handled seeing him alive badly," Sakazuki confirmed with a shaken head. "In any case, what does that have to do with…"

"She has issues dealing with loss and you don't know how to interact in a family. Do you think she cares? Look at her family!" A mental image of Garp wrapping a young Andrea with pillows while chasing three rambunctious boys instantly formed in the head of both logia. "She doesn't know a thing about being a marine and you're having to relearn a good deal more than you thought. You're both vice admirals. She can make the curry you like to eat all the time! Look at what you two can have together instead of just picking at what there isn't." Borsalino knew his friend was close to finally having an epiphany so he gave the final push. "What would you do right now if she died?"

Just like that, it was as if all the heat given by his devil fruit had instantly retreated from his body, leaving a cold shell. Even his mouth felt dry as he could not think of anything to justify it until he weakly croaked, "I thought I was dealing with that once."

"Not a coma. What if she died in front of you and you never got to call her your wife? For as much shit as Garp gives you, if he didn't approve of you on _some_ level, we wouldn't be talking about this would we? If she knows you love her and you know she feels the same, just do it. Don't… Don't wait or put it off otherwise there could be more pain. Not like I did." The light logia groaned as he felt a headache coming on. _Man, I could really use a cigarette about now. _"Is this even helping at all?"

"More than you know." Sakazuki never expected to be so solemn about the thought of marriage. Before he knew it, it felt like the darkness in his mind lifted when he thought of Andrea's surprise of if he did propose, then a smile crept onto his face. He saw his friend raise an eyebrow before a matching grin went on the admiral's face. "You've been oddly informative. I thank you for that Borsalino."

He turned away, determined to pick at a few more minds about the subject when he heard his friend holler at him. "I better be your best man!"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Coby wiped his brow as he completed yet another lap. "Coby!" he heard his friend call out to him. Glancing back, he slowed slightly to allow the blonde to catch up.

"Helmeppo-san?" he asked tentatively as a blur was catching up to them. Focusing carefully, he noticed who it was and his eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked as he got over the shock that had taken him.

"To have caught up so quickly…" He pointed towards where they were a moment ago, where Andy was jogging behind them. "At the beginning, she had trouble to keep an even pace whatsoever, but look at her _now_."

"She's determined," Coby admitted as he watched the vice admiral's face. It was hard to see her eyes at first with how much she had narrowed her eyes but there was a steel in them that was almost frightening. "But that should be proof that we can do well if not better, Helmeppo-san."

"Eh?" his friend's head swung quickly to Coby in disbelief.

"Remember a month ago?" How could either of them forget how the prideful woman seemed so rundown despite the fact she was technically the healthiest she had ever been in her life. "Remember when we first came here under Garp's wing?" His eyes shined with determination. "We will exceed expectations just like she is."

The blonde smirked. "You're on." _She does look more determined but…_ "Eh, Coby, how do you think she is able to keep up so easily now?"

"Probably for the same reason we don't slack off – our teacher." At that, Helmeppo took off in sheer fear, followed quickly by the rose-haired teen.

_True enough. There's no greater motivation than our respective sensei_… Coby shuddered, remembering all too well what awaited those who slacked off on _Garp_, and Andrea-san's was technically _their sempai_… _The Gods of the Sea are sure to be entertained for a while_…

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sakazuki was going through town when a poster caught his attention before his face fell. _Oh yeah, I can't go in there,_ he mentally grumbled as he was about to pass the bathhouse when a voice caught his attention.

"Sakazuki-san." Looking up, he meet the eyes of a woman that made him think of the prior conversation he had with his friend. "You almost look respectable."

"Almost?" the vice admiral raised a thin eyebrow as he watched Borsalino's wife carefully assess him. "What would make me _respectable_ in your eyes, Suikô-san?"

"Barring eliminating that yakuza-like tattoo," she smiled serenely as she motioned towards the logia's shoulder area. "I had heard you might become a proper gentleman for a certain lady." She glanced around before smirking. "And speaking of _gentlemen,_ have you seen my husband?"

"Last I saw he was on the beach but by now…" He heard a faint explosion and barely held back a chortle as an icy gust swept through the street. "That sounds like the Four Blues' training court. And judging by the gust, I'd say he's sparring with Admiral Shiroyoru, Suikô-san."

"He's keeping out of trouble then. So back to your life then. We haven't talked in a while and it would be a shame if I didn't reacquaint myself with you. She is a lovely girl, that Gol D. Andrea."

The vice admiral remembered how his friend's wife had ended up obtaining clothing for his girlfriend during the coma. "The loveliest," he admitted gruffly and to his horror, he heard a few coos of approval from some civilians.

"Don't look so mortified to admit your affection for your love unless," she gave a slight smirk at the marine. "Are you ashamed of her? Who she is?"

"Never," he scowled as his fists tightened. _In the past, her name might have meant something to me but now_…

"So do you have a reason to be like this with your relationship?" she asked critically as she crossed her arms while motioning for him to follow her. "Does she require protection? Is she unable to take care of herself in a dangerous situation?"

"She's been receiving attention from Admiral Shiroyoru so her power is not and no longer will be a concern of anyone," the vice admiral spoke up before frowning. _It sounds like she's almost referring to…_

"It's times like this it almost hurts to be a civilian, Sakazuki-san." For a brief second, he saw a glimpse of pain in her eyes but she quickly covered it up. "You two are a couple able to relish in the simple things like going out in public and you're tiptoeing around something important. So why not enjoy it? And that's not the only bone I had to pick with you."

"You think I should propose to her as well?" he asked and received a terse nod in confirmation. "Did you and Borsalino collaborate or something on this?"

"Don't have to," she scoffed with faint amusement. "Scolding you about this has already been on my mind since I heard about her coma and saw her for myself. My grandchild never wanted to leave the _pretty, sleeping lady_ because he was certain she was so nice even if he never spoke to her. Seeing her made me curious about who could attract the attentions of the former Admiral Akainu." He tensed slightly on hearing his old alias. "You're different from how you were back then. It's interesting to say the least."

"I'm happy to be different," he admitted with a sigh. "I've been having to confront what I've done in the past in order to progress now and I prefer it this way. I want to live with my eyes and my ears wide open to the real evils in this world."

"As you should. Take your happiness where you can and you can give happiness back unless you never loved her in the first place."

He felt his powers want to flare out but clamped on that instinct harshly. "I love her," he ground out as he scowled at his friend's wife. "And I fully intend to make her happy."

Before he swept out, he found her gripping his arm with surprising strength before forcing a flier into his hands. "If you bring her in, maybe I'll allow you the benefits of my business. _Maybe._"

He then found himself forced out of the bathhouse and back into the streets of Marineford in a blink of an eye. _Interesting… _He then looked at the flier and groaned. _Stress relief? I'm not that stressed… any longer. Wait, is she singing **that**?_ Suikô (水光、Water Light) was. _La Paloma. Is the world trying to mock me_?

_Tonight, as the moon rises silver above the sea,  
I long for the harbour where you wait for me,  
Do you, for I know you sorrow when we're apart,  
I wish I could send a messenger from my heart._

_Then you may find a dove waiting at your window,  
Singing a song of love to you at your window,  
Let it come in and there as it flies above you,  
Know that it's heart is mine and it sings I love you. _

_Let your sorrow take wings,  
Let your heart ever sing love,  
As you cherish the memory of our love,  
That a dove may bring._

_Then you may find a dove waiting at your window,  
Singing a song of love to you at your window,  
Let it come in and there as it flies above you,  
Know that it's heart is mine and it sings I love you._

* * *

-Meanwhile: Torino Kingdom-

* * *

_Those primitives had such treasure on their island,_ Chopper thought as he turned one of the books over in his hooves. The texts surrounding him would have made Robin jealous, of that he was certain, but thankfully they contained a whole plethora of information. The library in the village was quiet but there was the bustle as one of the people that the reindeer once had considered _stupid_ merely based on appearance carefully was trying to sort the books. _They're not stupid… just simple. I shouldn't forget that. What's that_? The textbook he just had found was not written by one the Torino inhabitants; rather, it bore the seal of the best and most famous surgeon school in the world. "How did this get here?" Chopper asked loudly as he ran into one of the natives in order to get their attention.

The chief librarian smiled shortly. "Oh, years ago, a Navy battleship's CMO left them here. Today, she's the chief of their surgeon school. She said she won't need them any longer. They call her _Natsuko the Harpy_ I think. If you're interested, there are also two dissertations from her and one of her colleagues, a man named Doctor Schweitzer. You find them with that seal. All the books of the Navy we have are marked with their _Armed Gull_."

Chopper's eyes sparkled as he quickly went to gather all the books he could find with the Armed Gull symbol. It was not like before he had a stack about the height of his small, hybrid form. _Where to start…? _It almost made the bright smile that was on his furry face falter when he thought about, out of all the books he's read before, how very little of the knowledge came from pirates even though pirates often had to apply these practices the most out of anyone but the Navy. _It's no wonder though. Pirates aren't exactly organized, and_… He sighed. Of course he knew that most pirates were actual bad guys, and that Marineford's surgery school was that good for that exact reason. _Just look at these numbers. Their biggest budget goes to training, followed by medical and research. _

Chopper's next choice of book detailed a lot of the casualties, caused by both marines and pirates as well as the multiple causes and effects of the deaths within. He paled reading on how devil fruit users did contribute a good deal to any battle injuries but he discovered something else. Sometimes when operating on said devil fruit users, Seastone actually would make it possible when their powers would prove problematic, especially since the Navy retained most of the logia class in the world. That raised another concern for the doctor though as he stared at his hooves. _I need to learn how to retain my human hands in Brain Point. My hoof-hands just haven't got the same dexterity_.

Reading on only made the zoan more uneasy. He knew relatively few friendly zoans with which he could talk to where it seemed that the marines had quite a few of them, all of which seemed eager to share their information with each other (both the dissertations were written by bird zoan doctors of the eagle class). _If I wasn't a pirate, would I have been stronger…?_ His furry brow soon creased with anger as he remembered the pain he felt because of Wapol and how Luffy had solved their problems. A mere pirate stood in and did what no marine bothered to come see and investigate for themselves. _Then again, the next naval outpost from Drum is weeks away, and with Wapol gone, they weren't completely wrong to assume that the doctors would come back… just they didn't. They probably heard about it after all was said and done_.

He pulled his thoughts from his homeland as he stared back at the book, marveling at how detailed everything was written. _If I wasn't a pirate, would they have let me here?_ He looked at the Armed Gull almost praisingly as he turned the page carefully with his hoof as to not damage the precious book. _The best and most famous of all the surgeon's colleges in the world, Marineford Surgeons' School_… _as a Marine, could I have entered there?_

The zoan frowned as he thought on the only marine he ever really knew and worry took over. _There's a lot of different marines, just like there are different pirates. Some of them are a lot scarier than Luffy's sister like the logia admiral at Sabaody…_ _A monster like me would have had no place there but Luffy gave me a place._

The next book he picked up however opened his eyes about the monsters of the world. _Wow, they are seen as heroes!_ Chopper's eyes sparkled as he read on about some of the feats that these _monsters_ were able to do and that they seemed to wear the designation with pride. _It looks like the Navy uses the word monster in the sense of an **Übermensch** amongst their "average" superhumans, at least when they refer to ability, huh… oh. The negative connotation is thus being cruel, of lesser and base motivation… I wonder, could I become like their hero-monsters_…? He sighed again. He would never get all the knowledge; what he had here would have to suffice. _But I am a pirate… so I am going to act like one, and take my enemy's knowledge for my own! Just you wait! I'm going to be a monster among the pirates!_

* * *

-Meanwhile: Kuraigana Island-

* * *

_No not good enough. I can't let anyone try to overcome me,_ Zoro thought as he mentally was going over the last training session Mihawk had put him through and frowned. It was difficult and annoying when the only swordsman around was at such a higher pace that other than being envious and second to them, it made it difficult to find an equal opponent.

Hearing a childish voice yammer on, he scowled as he looked at the other human inhabitant of the island that Dracule Mihawk called home. Perona was floating almost whimsically with her ghosts before she glanced at Zoro with irritation. "Go away!" she shouted as she floated off she started to mope. _That other swordsman was much nicer to me…_

_Women,_ Zoro scowled as he turned his thoughts from the pinkette only to think of another woman with curiosity since Perona made him of the visit with Kaku and Andrea. Luffy's sister definitely was an unusual person but he almost smirked as he thought of how bored the marine was the whole time she was here. _She is not a swordsman at heart, not even a combatist. It would have been nice to learn from her but she wouldn't have been able to teach me anything._

Unbeknownst to him, Mihawk's observational skills were quite high as he saw how much the green haired swordsman seemed to unknowingly look down on people who were not swordsmen. A smirk crossed his face as he thought of a way to train his _student_ and give his blade a break, even if it would last a day. He gave a sharp whistle, signalling both the freeloaders in his castle that he wished to speak with them. When they gathered in front of him, he noticed the scowls they shot at each other and he decided to waste no time. "Who is stronger?" he asked simply, smirk growing wider as both of the youths in front of him turned to argue with each other immediately. "And instead of giving an answer, you both chose to waste my time."

Zoro scowled as he gave a half hearted nod in acknowledgement. "Does that matter since you're the strongest here anyway?"

"I don't care to fight any of you so it doesn't matter," Perona protested as a few of her ghosts shrieked in agreement. She did recall back on Thriller Bark however how she did have the Straw Hat swordsman at her mercy and a smirk grew on her face. Mihawk noticed Perona's changing expression and chuckled.

"It seems as if Perona has grasped what I was telling you. Roronoa, you may be strong physically but there are other ways to be powerful. I am more than aware that her abilities are… unconventional but they may prove to teach you a lesson. Use your abilities on him," he ordered the ghostly woman who had brightened in glee and for once, had no objection to something that the government endorsed swordsman told her.

"But this isn't my training," Zoro tried to protest as he felt one of her ghosts pass through him, draining his will to live. To both her and Mihawk's surprise however, they noticed the pirate draw one of his swords but it was not aimed at her. "I don't deserve to see my fate," he announced solemnly.

"Shit!" Perona tried to cancel the effects of the Negative Hollow just as Mihawk intervened, preventing only a part of the slash that the rash young man was attempting on his left eye. "Is he alright?" the pinkette squeaked in fear. _I only wanted to scare him so he didn't think I was weak!_

Mihawk watched as Zoro composed himself and touched near his left eye in confusion before at the blood on his fingers and then seeing his sword. He glanced back at Perona and noticed her worried expression as well as Mihawk's sigh of disappointment. "Clean him up," he ordered Perona as he turned towards his castle. _I need some wine._

Perona swarming over Zoro like this was unusual, especially as she pressed hard on his eye and barked a rare order to him. "Keep it shut! You're lucky if you'll be able to see out of this, you big idiot." Unfortunately for her, Zoro glanced around with his other eye and noticed without the aided perception of a second eye, things looked quite differently. He smirked despite the pinkette fussing about the blood on his face as a few new techniques came to mind.

* * *

-Meanwhile: Kamabakka Kingdom-

* * *

Sanji did not appreciate his predicament, completely unlike the master that he had lost to. The frilly pink dress he was forced into was extremely short, cut low, and almost transparent. Just wearing it sickened the once proud chef. _That shitty okama…_

He instincts perked however when he noticed the master he lost to hovering above him, surveying his handiwork proudly. The master of Newkama Kempo was ecstatic to see the blonde male literally bruised and beaten before him and rubbed his hands with eager anticipation. Sanji's eyes widened as he dodged the man's lips and jumped out the window of the little house that the master had lived in. Unfortunately, the man lived on a cliff.

"Stupid shitty cliff," Sanji sputtered as he quickly kicked at the air, noticing his descent not only slowing, but that he could control it. Panic subsiding, he noticed a cave and kicked himself through the air, towards it. _What the…_ To his surprise, it looked like it had once served as a comfortable home for someone. There was the sign of aging around the scant furnishings and the food supplies were not salvageable but the blonde chef was smiling for the first time since he had been sent to this _hell._

He set to cleaning and tossing out some of the things that obviously would not be conducive to a proper dwelling before noticing under the worn futon, a box of magazines that had some vodka (_Wyborowa_ to be precise) carefully over them, as if to obscure the contents. His eyes wide, he opened them and he felt as if he was staring into the gates of heaven. It was a wide range of magazines from cooking publications, to news reports, to fashion and then below all that, was the best treasure of all. A woman scantily clad posing in front of him – a "gentleman's magazine". He felt his nose bleed slightly but the chef controlled himself carefully, as to not bleed on the precious treasure he had found.

He had little time to compose himself before a throat cleared near the beginning of the cave. "Vhat is that you are holding dear boy?"

Ivankov was standing, blocking the entrance to Sanji's newfound sanctuary but the chef had to rein in his feelings as Ivankov made sure to be in his female form when confronting the pirate. He found it more amusing to see him fluster over his feminine curves before reverting to a male. "Nothing," he tried to cover up his discomfort by lighting a cigarette and kicking the box back under the futon but the revolutionary newkama had a wide smirk.

"My dear boy, it vould be bad if you had forbidden materials on our island." Laughing to herself, Ivankov left the cliff, making the chef wonder how the he/she managed to get to his new home.

* * *

-Meanwhile: Weatheria-

* * *

Nami shed her sweater as she walked into the room, with only her bikini top secured. After all, with how experimental everything was, there was no point wearing a sweater or even a shirt if you kept getting it wet. She pouted as she remembered how quite a few of the nice outfits she had picked up were ruined this way. _A small sacrifice,_ she assured herself as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Even her hair made her smile as she noticed it had gotten longer.

To be practical, she had tied it or got frequent haircuts. She never knew before if to expect grabby pirates or abuse at the hands of Arlong so she had always erred on the side of caution but now she liked the thought of her longer hair and Luffy had protected her so well. _Hell, they all protected me,_ Nami thought with a smile as she watched the weapon she was trying to create extinguish a cloud. _Oops, too much power._

"Nami-san, you promised not to use it on a large scale!" she heard one of the Weatheria scientists whine but it disrupted Nami's train of thought, causing the weapon to emit a torrent of water, drenching not just her and the scientist.

"Sorry!" she yelled, quickly working on withdrawing the effects her new clima-tact-to-be caused. "Seems like that weather ball used was too big, Haredas-sensei."

"And why are you wearing just _that?!_" Nami chuckled as she looked down at her top and gave a teasing wink to the scientist that would not leave her alone to experiment properly.

"I'm tired of getting my other shirts wet, _sensei._ Do you have any idea what happens to white clothing when it gets wet with cold water?" The scientist sighed as Nami motioned towards her clothing, which she had set aside, were still thoroughly soaked nonetheless.

"True enough."

* * *

-Meanwhile: Karakuri Island-

* * *

"Ow!" Franky scowled as he touched what counted as his face. Despite how much of his body he had mechanized, despite how much of his flesh had been shredded or burnt, he still felt the pain of humanity and it was stinging like a bitch as he tried to find a compatible mask for his face. Cloth itched at the slight skin he had left and metal was feeling very cold and unwelcoming. Sighing as he found a rubbery mask, he put it over his mangled face and entered into the second part of the lab he discovered. _All this… is beyond my imagination._

What caught his attention was a massive screen behind a rather amused looking group of Den Den Mushi. It flickered on immediately as Franky walked in front of it, prompting the cybernetic shipwright to wonder if there were any motion sensors. Franky's eyes examined the eccentric looking man before him before they widened in realization. "It is interesting so see who actually stumbled into my lab," Dr. Vegapunk smirked as he took in the shoddy state of the man before him.

The rubbery mask seemed loose on his face and there were burn marks all over the man's body and what even looked like circuitry on his arms. "You're Vegapunk huh? You're lab is… quite suuuper if I may say so."

The catchphrase made the scientific doctor think for a moment before his eyes flashed in recognition. _So you're on her little brother's crew? How interesting!_ "You seem like a marvel yourself, Cyborg Franky."

"You've heard of me," Franky noted with suspicion as he mentally sighed. _Damn, I really wanted to find out all I could about this place but if he calls in reinforcements_…

"What kind of scientist would I be if I kept my head in the sand? Besides, I am the attending doctor for Gol D. Andrea. To those she has trust or respect for, she can be forthcoming on information such as her younger brother, a certain Monkey D. Luffy."

"Luffy…" Franky glanced at the man skeptically as he had displayed no aggressive intent. Rather, he seemed highly amused at him and his ability to find the lab. "What has she told you?" he asked tentatively, wanting to ascertain how much information may have been leaked about his crew.

"That she's surprised her brother hasn't been corrupted by the sheer amount of perverts on the crew," the scientist snickered. "If I were you, I'd pray that I would never run into her teacher." He gave a contemplative look as he took in Franky's appearance. "But I have heard you are brilliant…"

"I'm a brilliant pervert," Franky insisted stubbornly with a hint of pride. He crossed his arms and barely resisted the urge to go into his dance pose when he remembered how torn apart his body was. "So… You're calling in to check on your old lab and…"

"I called to see what kind of intruder was foolish enough to push _the _button. As in, the button marked with _don't press it unless you really, really mean it_. You are not what I expected. You _amuse_ me."

"I don't do anything the World Government likes," Franky spoke from experience with a grimace that looked twisted with the mask he was wearing. "So how would I amuse you?"

"I've heard about some of your feats and capabilities and I'm guessing that Kuma sent you here?" Franky tensed at the name of the revolutionary double agent and nodded slightly. "He must have seen something in you that would benefit from here. You see, he likes to do that. Considers it a hobby if you will."

"Twisted," Franky scrunched his barely there nose in distaste before wincing as it rubbed against the mask. "What kind of person feels the need to intervene in other people's lives like this?"

"It takes an optimist to know what kind of things need to be done to change for the better. Did you know that scientists are always optimistic?" Vegapunk asked with a wide grin that set Franky on edge. "In fact, I'm downright curious. What can you, a cyborg and a pirate, do with this? My lab is still state of the art to those outside of the marines but to me, is child's play. Show me the faith that Kuma had in you," he challenged with a smile before waving at the Den Den Mushi as the screen turned off.

* * *

-Meanwhile: Kenzan Island-

* * *

The notes being emitted from the skeleton's guitar soothed the people around him, but the afroed undead man was still in turmoil. It was a welcome relief to be out of the cage that he had been put into to be demonstrated as a freak show but he still felt separated from it all. He heard a faint song being hummed by an older man and immediately was curious about the tune. "Excuse me!" Brook shouted to the man, causing him to turn around in alarm.

"You're just…"

"Bones, I know," he laughed for a moment before composing himself enough to ask. "That melody you were humming. What is it?" _It sounds… so familiar_.

The man, still struggling to come to terms with what Brook was, gulped before launching into an explanation. "It is the song the Navy sings for their lost, fallen comrades. A requiem if you will. _Kaidô – Ocean's Guide_. It's a vital part of a naval military funeral and of the Day of the Fallen." He sighed sadly. "I had to watch my son's funeral a while ago."

"My condolences." _That would explain why it sounds familiar. It's commonly sung in the aftermath of battle._ He bowed his afroed head towards the man in thanks for the information as he gently strummed his guitar in deep thought. _Maybe I could spin a variation of it for my crew? _He shook his head, remembering the ancient lyrics of the requiem. _Probably not. It's too different from the absolute freedom pirates believe in, and I really don't want to offend the gods of the sea to whom it is offered. But you cannot help but admire the code of duty and honor in the verses._ He then thought grimly on how he met the Straw Hat crew and winced. _They already had to hear part of my sad melodies with my older crew. This is… No, it needs to be a happier tune. One that celebrates our life at sea… huh. I seem to have forgotten the things we have in common with the Navy – the way we value the Great Blue and our comrades… yeah. Let's write something about that._

* * *

-Meanwhile: Revolutionary Ship-

* * *

As Nico Robin put down the coffee she was drinking, she looked around to see who would not mind training her that day. She was curious about when Sabo would train her. The blonde, normally extroverted revolutionary, seemed oddly quiet since she burst in on him but he was the only one who did not fall over themselves in an attempt to please her. While refreshing, it made her wonder what was going on with him ever since that awkward moment. "Dragon-san?" he spoke up as she saw the revolutionary leader stare to the east, an intense expression on his face.

He did not want to respond to the woman who reminded him of so many other women. While not in a romantic sense, Nico Robin's curious history and troublesome possible heritage was too interesting to not be noted, even if after learning some new details he was refraining from still considering her the _Light of the Revolution_ unlike his followers – it might be that the same light could be nothing but the despair Lady Kumori had always hinted at. _'Woe's them, who heaven's torch of lighting unto the ever-blind do lend! It lights him not, 'tis but igniting, and land and towns to ash doth rend.' So it says in that old allegorical poem about the bell_.

"Dragon-san?" Robin inquired again with a slightly harder tone. Even with someone significantly more relaxed like Luffy, she did not feel the need to speak up after she had the stressful role as the second in command of the Baroque Works. She noticed Dragon's eyebrow arch slightly as he turned slightly to her direction. "Do you think I could become stronger here? I want to be with my captain's crew in those two years but I need to be stronger."

"I did remembering hearing you were in a pirate crew. For which pirate?" Dragon had a feeling who the archaeologist was a crew member for but he needed to hear it from her.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Do you know of him?" she asked as he turned to the side with a wry smirk. Instead of answering her question, he walked away with the smirk still in place but he stiffened as he thought of something.

"Family has quite a significance," he rumbled suddenly, tossing a newspaper at the woman. "That is old information but it is quite interesting seeing one's family in the spotlight isn't it? One of those vice admirals there is my father. And, in an unusual way, one is the sister of my son but nothing is ever conventional in this world of ours."

Her eyes glanced over the newspaper with interest. _A coronation-like investiture? For fleet admiral? _She scrolled down. _It's **Kuzan**? Wasn't he the youngest?_ Her eyes scanned the rest of the article with interest before bugging out slightly. _Akainu stepped down? A new admiral? This means that another admiral will be selected soon, if not already. But what was he talking about…?_

"He's always like that," an almost saddened voice seemed to call out to Robin's ears. She almost jumped, startled, before frowning. It was not like her to get caught off guard but given who the speaker was, it was understandable as Sabo crossed his arms. "He reacts very unusually to any mention of Monkey D. Luffy but, if I am to be fair, so do I." He paused, still trying to decide how much information to trust this woman with. Like Dragon, he was all too aware of the dangers Nico Robin's past carried but he knew that they all were dangerous people. In turn, Robin maintained a strict distance to the revolutionaries' cause on the base she was a pirate and thus could hardly trust them either. "Dragon cut ties with his family long ago to not endanger them more than necessary, not to mention that he disagrees with his father."

_No surprise. His father is a true marine in the end_. "There seems to be something else there, bothering him besides his family," Robin noted astutely.

Sabo tensed before fishing out a paper from his coat. "Have you read the news about the newest two admirals? I know you've been keeping your distance from us, which I don't blame you for, but there is much you need to know. And…" He tensed as he glanced towards Dragon's brooding figure before turning to the puzzled Oharan. "You realize the danger you and your crew are in if you really are capable of reading the Poneglyphs and if you really do understand the conspiracies and history of the world." _Not even Dragon or I know really about these things ironically enough. I wonder if our ignorance is a curse… or a bliss_…

Robin accepted the intelligence report with a nod. "I have known that since the moment Kuzan let me live and warned me what would happen if I didn't fulfill his expectations, Madôshi-san." Scanning the paper, she noted with some surprise that the one replacing Akainu – who had changed his alias to _Akarô_, Crimson Wolf – was _Kuzan's wife_, and the commander-in-chief of the STOC. _This can't be a coincidence. All this around me, around Luffy, how much of it has to do with those two?_ Robin's thoughts traveled to the aftermath of Enies Lobby before frowning. _Are you planning something, Fleet Admiral Kuzan? Why am I still a free woman? What is it you really wish of me?_

* * *

-Meanwhile: Rusukaina-

* * *

Luffy could still see the seagull that delivered the news earlier on the horizon when Rayleigh's brow furrowed. That might have happened weeks ago but the expression was still fresh in his mind as he tried to plot how to get the piece of newspaper. Seeing something that could ruffle the normally unflappable expression Rayleigh wore would be worth a lot to the young, aspiring pirate king. _I mean, it really can't be that bad. He was on Gold Roger's crew!_

It was out of sheer luck he saw the paper laying harmlessly on a rock but he looked at it with suspicion. Rayleigh had set traps before to take Luffy by surprise because he was being too straightforward in his approach. The rubbery pirate had the strangest feeling that something in the newspaper however would be of great interest to him. So, waiting for Rayleigh to eventually get the urge to relieve himself, he shifted quickly into his Second Gear and swiped the paper before the old pirate realized what he was doing. "You're wasting energy especially since you don't know what's coming up later!" he shouted at Luffy but the rubber man was past caring as he got far enough away to feel he could look at the paper safely.

_Now what was old man Rayleigh looking at…_ Shuffling through the newspaper, he saw a photo of someone familiar. _Oh! Aokiji has a family? _They looked happy and despite his situation, Luffy felt a smile himself as he looked at the nearby pictures before tensing. _Gramps? And Andy?! Whoa… Did Andy get fat? No wait… She looks normal? _He had not noticed that Rayleigh had caught up to the gaping pirate captain still stupefied at what he was seeing. "She looks a lot different."

"I had speculated she had what Roger had," Rayleigh said quietly, causing Luffy's head to swing towards him in protest. "She does look a lot healthier now though, doesn't she?"

"What could have changed her so much?" Luffy asked as he noticed the expression on his grandfather's face. The solemn look was so utterly unsettling that he had no idea how to handle it. _The last time I saw him like that was during that war_.

Despite definitely looking healthier, the expression on his sister's face looked like she had gotten punched in the gut but forced to attend. Her eyes were rather stormy as well and reminded him of a child whose hand was caught touching a hot oven. Rayleigh's eyes, Luffy noticed, were not really on the photograph Luffy cared about but rather, on the picture of Aokiji with his family. "Do you know the Bluebird?"

The old pirate chuckled. "Quite. You could say I am one of three reasons he and his wife have such a high tolerance for fear. It's been over twenty years though since I saw them face to face though." _To think that they made admiral and fleet admiral… I might not have much more time left as a free man. There's no way in hell they'll let me walk around with **that** knowledge. I need to plan ahead_.

"Fear?" Luffy asked as he looked at the photograph before glancing back to the silver haired man with a frown. The way Luffy saw it, the two scariest people to him (as Sabo and Ace were more obnoxious than scary in his eyes) were not looking scary at all but rather, the subdued behavior of the marine part of his family was still on his mind as he shook his head. "I need my fear," Luffy murmured suddenly as he shoved the newspaper in his pants and turned towards the old pirate. "Without my fear, how do I know when others fear for me? But it would explain a few things about him… that laid-back attitude just ain't normal. How?"

"You have survived quite well so far not fearing much, only learning the value of fear _after_ facing things you can't overcome with sheer guts. They started the other way, with very normal levels of fear. And then, when they were still total rookies, they have faced then insurmountable odds, like Roger and me, and later again, Shiki… and survived," Rayleigh explained. "It changed their perception of what is truly scary to them. With the _Pirate King_ and his biggest rival as measure, they probably can face _anything_ with a yawn and a grin. But make no mistake. Where there once was fear… there now probably rests a resolve and sense of duty even you would be hard-pressed to match with your dream."

"My dream just isn't a dream," Luffy scoffed before a wide grin came over his face. Them being marines, he knew his sister and grandfather would not be impressed unless he was the _best_ pirate out there and what was better than the _king? _"Me and my nakama… We'll give them something to shake them out of their boredom, don't ya think old man?"

In a manner comically reminiscent of Garp, Rayleigh punched his student on the head. "_Stop underestimating the Navy, how many times must I tell you this_? They've been around for centuries, and know the seas longer than you do. Do you want to get killed before you have even entered the FinalSea? I've just told you that their attitude isn't boredom, it's 'resolve'. Or are you ignoring my words on purpose? Should I take my leave? I thought you were not that hopeless, but it seems I am wasting my time with you."

"Wait!" Luffy protested as he tried to tackle the old pirate but Silvers Rayleigh was not the first mate of the former king of the pirates for nothing. With the Haki he had been trying to _beat_ into Luffy's skull, he easily dodged the movement and retaliated with a kick to the rubber man's side. The Haki imbued in the kick made Luffy wince as his body did not bounce as he normally enjoyed it doing. He saw the expression on the old pirate's face that made him freeze. _I need to show that I can't back down!_

He was not prepared for the sandaled foot to push down on his back, pinning him to the ground, Armament Haki making sure he couldn't stretch out of the way of the pressure. "Foolish brat, what do you think _they'll_ do when they find you, a pirate wanting to be the next king? They have the oldest and greatest seafaring military in the world under their command, and their individual strength equals or even excels by now that of your grandfather in his prime. And Garp once wielded the strength to _kill_ Roger with his bare hands. There are even more monsters like that in the Marines than there are Pirates. Everything you have faced up until now has been _paradise_ in comparison. The East Blue and the beginning of the Grand Line are _nothing_ to the dangers that await as you press on. If you are not cautious, you or your precious nakama could die with you unable to change that outcome, worse, you will be forced to watch. You cannot even hope to overcome an organized force with sheer guts and power – they've learnt to avoid underestimating from the last trip of a pirate crew to Raftel," he lectured angrily. "Do you think they won't prepare for the future, make the Navy stronger? For one, Garp took over the _Naval__ Academy_, and he will hold them to _his_ standards which you know all too well."

Luffy paled quite a bit as memories of Garp attempting to train him into becoming a good marine during his childhood surged back with quite a bit of force, to the point it almost winded him more than any of Rayleigh's attacks. "He's crazy," Luffy choked out eventually before biting his lip and sighing. "But that's part of the challenge of piracy isn't it? Like if it was easy and handed to me, I wouldn't want to go after One Piece." He thought of how boring it was and frowned. "I need to be more careful but I won't take the easy road either!" Luffy tilted his head as he had the mental image of a boat on a road before shaking his head. "You know what I mean!"

Rayleigh stroked his chin as he listened to Luffy's enthusiasm. "Don't give me just cause to doubt your words, Monkey D. Luffy. A pirate's life isn't all about treasure, adventure or the fights you get into. A pirate's life is about the freedom to shape your journey and if you want to be a true pirate, you need to realize that your life intersects with others and your journey will cross the paths of not just other pirates but of marines as well. You will have to make difficult choices, fight those you don't want to fight, and possibly make compromises and sacrifices."

"And I won't know how tough it is until I get there," Luffy spoke up as he began to scratch his head. "You telling me everything won't completely prepare me for how hard the journey will be. Besides…" A slightly faded version of the whimsical grin he had worn back in Sabaody graced his face. "I don't want everything spoiled, do I?" Rayleigh sighed, letting the young captain stand up… and then repeated the punch. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You completely missed the point. I acknowledged your dream a long time ago, boy," the _Dark King_ glared, "and I am not trying to test that right now. But you are in the end still a brat, and a disrespectful brat at that. You really need to learn to respect your enemies, not just your friends and idols, otherwise, the _Grand Line_ will conquer you, and not the other way around. _Do you get it now, brat?_" Shaking his head, he pulled from his coat another newspaper. "If you want information that will help you, you need to work for it. I won't accept any more slacking off."

Luffy gulped under the man's haki and nodded slowly. "Hai. _Sensei_."

_Finally!_

* * *

-Marineford: Shiroyoru's Office-

* * *

The admiral was strangely elated from her spar with her fellow admiral when Vice Admiral Akarô entered, his expression apprehensive and penseive. "I need advice," he got to the point quickly, knowing the newest admiral preferred it that way.

"I do have to admit, you seeking out information is a rather nice change." If the former admiral was bothered by the words, he did not let it show on his face. She gestured towards the couch, letting him take a seat. "What do you seek, Akarô-san?"

"Legal protection," he said quietly as his fists tensed. It was hard enough to will the courage to actually think of doing what he was doing but to vocalize it… "How would you protect an individual?"

"You like making things more complicated than they need to be," Shiroyoru shook her head as she surveyed the magma logia with a critical look. "You are also in need of protection and it is very difficult to extend protection to a pair that outside of an address, have no legal ties to each other."

"But would it solve everything or bring more problems?" Sakazuki asked skeptically as he sighed. _Do I really have no options outside of outright proposing and hoping she accepts? Did anyone consider that she just might say no?_

"Nothing solves everything," the admiral scolded lightly as she thought on the situation of two people she never expected to be twisted with her life. _I still have one punch for the two of you left, about Article I §1 of the code_. She shook her head. "And you shan't know until you ask her. Anyway, the legal situation is this: If you would ask for matronage right now, I would have to draft two different contracts with differing – and weaker – conditions. A married couple, especially one with an eventual family being prospective, has higher priority and shall be counted closer to the head of the clan than two individuals with only _possible_ political prosecution." Suddenly, she smirked. "Technically, I heard you already gave her the traditional token of engagement, or was that an accident?"

The magma logia blinked in slight confusion before scrunching his brow, searching his memory for what could count as a token of engagement, but he just felt more and more puzzled. The few actual gifts they gave each other were important but only one thing could really stand out to him that _might_ be counted and he almost groaned on realizing it. "Well seeing as I haven't given her the civilian version, a ring, there is only one other thing I could think of but at the time, it really wasn't meant as a token of engagement."

"In your defence and from what I heard, its shape and material don't fit the pattern anyway, but you should consider how it looks to everyone else," Theodora smirked. She tugged at the collar of her STOC type uniform (zipped with standing collar), pulling out a heavy platinum locket/medallion with complex engravings that she handed to Sakazuki. "Have a look. I bet the goldsmith was grinning from ear to ear the moment you left his workshop though for you acting so clueless despite living in Marineford."

All Sakazuki had in response was a sigh as he thought on the ornate locket he had given Andrea long ago while staring at the one Kuzan had given Shiroyoru over twenty years ago, noting that it was an ellipse about twice the size of the one he had given Andy, and remembering that the _fleet admiral_ wore an identical one, likely given to him for their wedding. _Before, I never thought on a need to really bother to know this but yet another thing I have not paid any attention to that I should have. Damn it. I really never bothered with customs more than necessary, and look what happens_. Gently touching the locket, he slowly opened it, being careful as to not apply any force or heat. The photograph inside (the admiral with her family; the photograph seemed to be rather new, probably due to the promotion) made him smile instantly as his thoughts drifted towards a proper locket he could commission to be made.

"You look thoughtful, vice admiral." He nodded, quietly acknowledging Theodora's statement before he closed the locket and carefully handed it back to her, which she promptly put back into its rightful place.

"What I gave her, she cannot wear in everyday situations, let alone in a battlefield. Nothing like yours. Strictly special occasion and I think knowing that hurts her more than a lack of engagement." He quietly thought on how happy she was with the locket before and his heart warmed. _She needs something special and she was complaining about a lack of pictures with us. Maybe we could get some done and have one in the locket? Wait…_ "Do you think she knows the significance?" he asked suddenly as he recalled how the admiral had been trying to immerse the quasi-paramecia in any bit of lore and knowledge she could.

"I have not got this far with her yet," was the ironic, self-deprecating answer. "It's already a hassle to teach her all the ins and outs of _everyday_ life in the Navy. No, the one who would have to know about engagement customs is the one of higher standing, and that is you in your case. Can you imagine the hassle Kuzan had, being equal and all?" She laughed, remembering the entire affair that was blown out of proportion due to Kuzan being a distant cousin of hers – a blood Kumori vagrant. "Joke of the year 1498 AOS. Anyway, you _do_ know this now, and you know that it would make many things easier for you, so I am afraid I have to point you in the direction of the office of the Chief of Academy, or alternately, the office of the General Inspector, Akarô-san."

He had to suppress a sudden shudder at the thought of having to gain the approval of these two men. "So if we would get married, and that's a _big_ if, you would offer matronage, milady?"

The relaxed air vanished instantly, and Shiroyoru fixated him with a look that betrayed the _Dai Senmeibûkai_ she was the leader of. "Consider yourselves the followers of the Kumori clan the moment you report her saying yes to that, Sakazuki-san." _I need to talk to the record keepers and the clan notary later_…

"I shall see what I can do on my end then," the vice admiral stood up and nodded his thanks. His thoughts were swarming with what he needed done. He needed to plan _subtly_ a brilliant way to propose, obtain the photographs and get the matronage taken care of because if done poorly, the meaning would be lost. He could not help but chuckle as he faintly heard _La Paloma_ being whistled behind him. _I hope Andrea will like her locket. I wonder if the goldsmith would allow me to assist…_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

As she had the rest of the afternoon off, Andrea had opted to cook or at least start part of the dinner for that night. _He doesn't seem to mind beef stew…_ While it was simmering, she decided she could browse through one of the newer books that had been shoved at her, in an attempt to make up for her desire to sleep in class. She yawned nonetheless as she flipped through the book and did not realize when her head, as her eyelids also, drooped. Chives honked slightly in alarm as she started snoring into the book and while comical, she would not realize the panic she would later cause Sakazuki when he came home and realized the book she was sleeping on was about naval traditions.

Even if she had passed out only a few pages into the first chapter, he did feel like his heart was going into overdrive. _She… falls asleep in the Protocol class. While it would be normally annoying, I am kind of glad right now it puts her asleep so easily_, he thought with apprehension as he carefully removed the textbook. "Andrea-chan," he tried to nudge her as he slid the book away for later. _She won't miss it, _he mused before a snore interrupted his thoughts. Shaking his head slightly at her, he whispered to her, "The stew is burning."

"It can't fucking burn, it's set too low!" she roared as she woke up suddenly before blinking in confusion as she smelt no burning stew and was staring in confusion at a bemused logia and super penguin. "You're back," she suddenly beamed before frowning. "Don't joke about me burning your dinner. That's mean, especially since you know I take pride in cooking for you."

"But it woke you up rather effectively," he pointed out with a smirk as he noted that she was completely unconcerned about her missing textbook or the studying she was attempting. _Good… I need time after all._ "So, how was today?" he asked innocently as she turned to check on the beef stew out of sheer paranoia.

"Good, now that I've nearly managed to block out _La Paloma_," she snorted as she scooped the food into a bowl. "The less distractions, the better. I'm not at a level where I can do anything related to the Eight Shadows without a completely focused mind."

_What gives you focus, my Andrea?_ the magma logia wondered as he was brought the stew by his smiling woman. As per custom, Chives' cuttlefish was deposited into his dish, mixed with some shrimps and a life langouste. _Well, bon appetit. _He shifted the textbook he was hiding slightly and hummed _La Paloma_ unintentionally as he ate, causing his fellow vice admiral to groan but he noticed her smile nonetheless. "You seem very thoughtful today, my love."

"As do you," she noted with a smirk. It was obvious to her that the logia had a plan and now, her curiosity had been piqued. Despite being in a family that was rambunctious and enjoyed their blunders, she would be sneaky if it meant finding out what put her boyfriend is such a good mood. "So your day? I trust it went well?"

"Rather quiet considering I ran into Borsalino today," he admitted with a chuckle. _A good day nonetheless. _"Other than that, the same usual day. Trying to untangle ourselves from any webs of _government_ conspiracy, thinking about you and trying to be a better marine." _Not a technical lie… I walked into Shiroyoru's world willingly after all_.

_Not the whole truth, is it Sakazuki?_ Andrea smiled back before reaching to hold his hand briefly. _But that's fine. Because together, we'll overcome whatever shit storm is heading our way._


	12. To Arms

We both hope everyone enjoys and reviews would be appreciated. It let's us know what you think so far :D

Tolerance quote in Kuzan's speech is a modification of a statement by Dr. A. Merkel, German Chancellor, from her _brilliant_ speech in the US Congress 2009. The "Peoples of the World" is a famed quote by Ernst Reuter from a speech for the Berlin Airlift.

Japanese:

_seitô _– Bluesword. Class of sword identified by a blue (any shade of blue) blade, noted for speed and sharpness. Cutting edge may have a different color.

_kokutô _– Blacksword. Counterpart to the former, more destructive but less precise and slower; black blade. Cutting edge may have a different color than black. Forged from _kokukô_, black metal.

_sekikô_ – red steel. Literally, a steel-like metal that has the curious property of being crimson in its pure form. Noted for its toughness, it is the core of many tools; in swords, it is meant to increase defensive power.

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****To Arms**

_Qui desiderat pacem, bellum praeparat. ([The one] who desires peace shall prepare for war.) – Kumori Alethea, Founder of the Navy_

* * *

-Marineford: Training Court of the Four Blues (admirals' court)-

* * *

Andrea groaned as she was trying to compose herself right before her initial tuition in Eight Shadows combat style (_what an odd classification_) would start. She had been crammed with bit of information from Command School but right now, thinking of any form of academia was making her head swim more than usual. _Well, whatever. No matter what happens, I need to not disappoint Shiroyoru-sensei especially after how I barely woke up in that one class when she walked in. The amount of patience that woman has… _Andrea immediately tensed as she had the eerie sensation that now her sensei was in close proximity. _Then again, she always has me pay in __**spades**__ for __**any**__ slacking._

In answer, Theodora created a _coat rack_ made of ice, tossed the heavy garment aside and unzipped her uniform jacket. "Good afternoon, Andrea-kun." _This sounds so lame_. "How do you do today?"

"Anxious," the vice admiral admitted easily. "And a bit apprehensive. I hope I didn't make the wrong choice of style. I need to pick something that I would be good at not just learning but applying. Effort means nothing if the effort exerted is inefficient and poor."

"Then you are in luck. You are what, about eight feet tall?"

Andrea nodded easily as she shrugged. "More or less." It did feel nice not to feel like a giant among people. When Ace left, the unusual growth spurt she felt like she experienced made her feel even more apprehensive and out of place than before, but amongst the many overly tall marines, she was somewhere between average and short. "Why is that important?"

Beckoning her to the bench at the side of the Four Blues court, the Kumori began to explain. "Apart from the fact that I am the grandmaster of _Hakkage-ryû_, history has proven that humans with a tall, relatively slim built and heights between seven and about ten feet tall have the most advantages at learning the style, as it makes the most of their increased range, and minimizes unnecessary movement due to the same. Below that, it needs way more movements to achieve the same effect and far beyond that, you are too cumbersome to move efficiently." She considered. "Before we delve into any further theory… do you still feel this will suit you, or should I demonstrate?" _Best would be just if she'd ask Sakazuki though_.

_Well, having my height be an advantage would definitely be nice and I don't think I have enough muscle power or bulk for Meteor Fist yet… And I really, really have no enthusiasm for the major skill of it – cannonball pitching! Not since seeing Coby doing that so gleefully! _"My choice is easy to make," Andrea finally stated after her contemplation. "I wish to continue, sensei."

"Fine. First of all. Eight Shadows is not a mere hand-to-hand martial _art_ style. It is a combat style, grown from _war_. You fought with Olivia, and I am sure her using punches and kicks while fighting with a sword confused you." She grinned. "Why do you think she did that? She is skilled enough to be considered a master of the style."

"I suppose there really is no reason to limit yourself in actual combat. If fighting against a foe, not using all available resources wastes time and energy better to be expended on other enemies." Andrea sighed as she thought on her brothers, wondering how much effort they had wasted in so many of their fights by allowing their enemies the time to adapt to their fighting styles. "I should use every weapon available to me," she added as she thought on Olivia's punches, kicks, and blurry sword attacks.

"Correct. The few _Combat style schools_ of the world all have in common that they emphasize efficiency and the fact that _everything can be a weapon, as all is game in war_. Most people who don't know me first mistake me for a swordswoman… and pay by getting frozen." Theo smiled grimly. "Those who know of my devil fruit and my sword often end up having every bone in their body _crushed_. It is useless to _not_ combine skills. Why having multiple skills if you do not use them in unison? To not match a foe with your full potential will end up deadly. Wars make no-one great, Andrea-kun. No matter what, the winner is the last one standing both literally and figuratively. Learning combat style means that you will never hesitate to do what is necessary, but it also means you must never misjudge… but that is what you are here for."

"Underestimation and misjudging can cost lives," Andrea said softly as she grit her teeth as to not cry. _I already have regretted my actions. I need to move on to prevent any more mistakes. _"I await your tutelage," she said with a slight smile as she already contemplated applying her skills that she neglected. _Can't disappoint everyone who tried to get me to learn a sword, eh? Although amusing to pester Mihawk, knowing that something he tried to teach me being useful in this situation would definitely pay off. _"I can only hope to not disappoint with my efforts."

That earned her a slap to the back of the head. "Stop putting yourself down, that does not suit a marine of your standing."

Andrea could not help the smile that followed the familiar motion. "Yes ma'am," she saluted as felt some of her apprehension ease away. _Sakazuki would want me to be confident also… _"I will do my very best!"

"Better." She chuckled. "Now, for the theory. What do you know of Fishman Karate?"

Andrea's brow scrunched as she thought on what she knew. "Jinbei was a user of it but other than that…" She bit her lip as she shrugged. "Only the very bare bones basics, ma'am."

"Let me hear it."

"Fishmen use it," she said blankly before thinking some more and finally sighing in defeat. "That's about all I know. What does that have to do with Eight Shadows?"

"In other words, nothing whatsoever. Well, you could have said too that it is a underwater hand-to-hand martial art invented by Fishmen and mostly used by them." Theo sighed. "And about Eight Shadows, patience. I shall get to that soon enough. Fishman Karate is considered the ultimate underwater Fishman martial art. The secret to its power lies in _mastering the water in the vicinity_, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of bound water, the users of Fishman Karate are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant – if not immune – against blows and punches. Even the slight moisture in the air can be used to attack."

Andrea's eyes blinked quickly as she thought on how dangerous that could be. "If the moisture in the air could be used, theoretically speaking, moisture within the ground could be used? And in the sky islands, this could be even more frightening with the moistures in clouds…" She shivered on remembering that situation where her condition actually gave her a slight advantage, at least at first.

"And then people wonder why Jinbei is such a monster in battle," the admiral mock-lamented. "Anyway. As Fishman Karate gives mastery of water… what do you think is the secret to Eight Shadows?" Before the younger woman could even consider an answer, she continued. "Eight Shadows is a fighting style once originating from East Blue and is now the signature style of the Kumori clan, and is considered the human counterpart to Fishman Karate. As such, it makes use of a human's superior agility and speed on land, and is circular in nature, following a pattern of eight steps around the target or multiples of eight steps through the target area. With this, the user will seek to get into dead angles and blind spots – the _shadows_ in the name – and strike with precision as well as force."

_Eight steps? Interesting…_ Andrea noted that the admiral seemed pleased at her interest or at least at the fact she had not tried to flee or sleep. "That's just the beginning isn't it?"

"Indeed." Theodora cracked her neck. "The true secret to Eight Shadows is mastery of the air in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful shockwaves impacting the air around the target area on the opponent's body and around them or enhance attacks. The sign of a master of Eight Shadows is thus the capability to strike from afar, using nothing but compressed air to strike. It is said that the Six Powers attack Tempest Strike is at the very least inspired by Eight Shadows. A master can also use the very air to defend. Remember when you interrupted Sakazuki-san's attempt at refining his boxing techniques? You crashed into the _Aero_, a vacuum barrier. At my level, all I need is a wave of the fingers to invoke it. Fishmen are surrounded by water. The one thing that surrounds humans all the time…"

"Is _air_…" Andy whispered, awed. "Do you require direct contact with air in order to invoke any of the techniques? This just made me think of the air within a person's lungs… Would the techniques be applicable then or would the air have been absorbed already?"

"A master can literally force the air out of one's lungs without even _touching_ the opponent. You should ask Sakazuki-san about it," she smirked. "Not to mention the damage to the lungs…"

Andrea's right hand went to her chest instinctively, remembering all too well how difficulty in breathing made everything annoyingly difficult. _I must say, I enjoy being able to do minor things without pain or requiring assistance. _

"I must say, Eight Shadows is perfect in more ways than just your height for you though."

_A style like this where my height isn't the only advantage…_ She glanced at her right palm briefly before frowning. _You're too imprecise but yet applicable to anything so it could only be one other thing. _With her left hand, she flicked at the air, relieved to see crackles form in the air away from where she triggered it. "It's not strong like an actual fruit user, but it's at least something right?"

Theo smiled. "Bingo. Combine that with the pressure and the actual strikes… and that is another subject I wanted to broach. From my analysis, the fact you _copied_ the fruit, not actually claimed it, makes it only as strong as you trained it, and you will never be able to shake entire islands since the area effect is limited. But I would like you to imagine what you could be able to do by _combining_ all aspects of your power – Eight Shadows, Devil Fruit, Haki. I for one have been called the _Fleet Sinker_ a few times."

The vice admiral shivered at the thought of actually using her abilities and she could not help when a wide grin crossed her face. "I want to make them _tremble_ before me," she almost crowed before realizing how it sounded and apologized. The look however did not leave her face as she thought on it more. _I am so going to kick your ass, Ace!_ She could hear Luffy's whoops of joy but on the edge of her mind, she could feel Sabo's anxiety. This however caused her fists to tighten and tense. "This feels like it's going to be absolutely _fun._"

"Remember, I won't teach you just for kicks. You need to apply yourself in everything because otherwise, why should I indulge you in my clan's style? Just because there are many advantages to you using and learning this doesn't mean I'm instantly obligated to keep training you." Her eyes narrowed critically as she surveyed the youth. "I want your best."

"Understood, sensei."

"Good. Now, before you get to manipulate air, let us make sure you know the stances, the way to move, and to strike." Waving her hand at the court, eight ice markings in a rather tight circle shape/octagon appeared. "The first lesson is the circle walk. For the first hour, you will walk these eight steps – don't worry, it is non-slip – forwards, backwards, and sideward, 20 minutes each."

Andrea nodded tentatively as she carefully examined the markers. _Well, at least I didn't have to do this when I first began training or I would have fallen or tripped over my own legs. Wait. That's a Hakke. An oracle circle… "Eight Trigrams". So the name is a play on words. Hakke – Hakkage._

As if she had read Andy's thoughts, Theo added, "And if you stumble or get off the markings, I shall reset the timer. Be glad you are not studying with the one who taught yours truly – my mother would have attacked you within that first hour already."

_That also sounds like something Gramps would have done if he had had the patience to teach any of my brothers anything… _the vice admiral thought with a wince as she nodded in understanding. "And when will you see it fitting to do so?"

"The moment we come to combined steps, with spinning around the axis. _Now get moving, the clock is ticking_."

"Yes, sensei!" _Please don't stumble,_ she thought to herself as she went over to the markings and took a deep breath. _Well, here goes._ The first two steps she managed easy enough but when she slightly stumbled the next, she cursed mentally. _Fuck, I'd like to think I was more sure-footed than this. This is really precise!_ "The timer has been reset, I know," she spoke out as she began the steps again. _I don't want to spend the whole time allocated to this lesson on only the basics!_

_This sure brings back memories. Let's see if you can do this faster than Via-chan – since I don't believe you can do it as fast as I did, but I had a higher motivator than you after all_, Theo smirked as she watched Andy struggle completing even one round. _If you think we will move on to something else today, Andrea-kun, you have got another thing coming_. Another gesture, and the centerpiece – a spirally coiled _ryû_ – appeared. To her student's credit however, she flat-out ignored it, but predictable due to the new focus in the middle, it became a little smoother. _You need more imagination, girl. My children managed it without the center point, even though it is more traditional_.

_She summoned that… but with disapproval. Damn it, I already found a way to irritate her in this and I barely started,_ Andrea bemoaned her fate before scrunching her brow in concentration. _Don't let that distract you. Might as well use it?_ Slowly but with slightly more confidence, she managed to move a little easier along the steps to the point a tentative smile made its way across her face. That was, until she slipped slightly. _Shit… Please tell me she didn't see that. _She snorted slightly as she saw amusement flash across her teacher's face. _It's bloody Admiral Shiroyoru, of course she saw it,_ she sighed as she began again. _Alright, at least we went further before fumbling._

"If you manage to do that with less than ten resets, I will do a demonstration of a base routine for you," Theo added.

Andrea's eyebrow rose skeptically but she could not mask the excitement glowing in her eyes. "Understood," she said, attempting to keep any anticipation out of her voice but could not help herself. _It's nice to see sensei's power in a positive way or at least, not being used to put me in my place._ She almost slipped before catching herself and mused more. _Or Sakazuki… _She managed to keep her stance easier and smiled as she started to ease comfortably into it. _I want to see that demonstration!_ She felt silly after a few more steps but her eyes sharpened with determination. _It may be her carrot and stick method of teaching me, but I'll take whatever I can get! I will not let her think she's wasting her valuable time on nothing._ The more certain her steps became, the more excited the vice admiral became. After a few more minutes though, she almost felt serene as the steps did not feel so forced. While still focused, she did not feel as pressed or tense as she did earlier. _Hell, this actually is relaxing after a bit. But not in a sleepy way either. Just… calm. Clear-minded, yeah_… To her surprise, the calmer and less tense she got, the easier it became, and all of a sudden, the first twenty minutes were done, meaning that she would have to go backwards. _Focus. If I become tense again, it only starts anew_.

"Don't look. Let the environment be your reference and your body will guide your way. And _don't think_."

Andrea nodded quietly as she went through the motions. _This isn't easy but it almost feels… fluid?_ Her thoughts dispersed quickly however as she moved. Her smile became jovial and felt natural as her movements became more and more certain. "Thank you, sensei." The almost silent words felt like they drifted on the still air for a moment but while she did not see the motion, she hoped that she made the admiral smile.

_You are definitely a difficult pupil but then you have moments like this. _Quietly, the admiral watched as her pupil put an awful amount of care into her motions to the point where it looked very natural. _You do not even realize just how talented you are, girl. By my estimation, you should have 'movement', including combination and dodging, down within four days, which is just half a day longer than Via-chan._

The motions began to feel comforting to Andrea and as she went through the steps, she almost jumped when the admiral announced that the vice admiral had completed the basic exercise for today. Despite her apprehension and joy, she made sure not to deviate from the steps before coming to a stop before her sensei, determined to not disappoint. Finally, she bowed. "Does that suffice?"

Theo turned away. "For now." Tossing her coat aside, it fell – onto a coat rack made of ice. "Watch and learn. This is how it is supposed to look like when it is finished." Taking the opening stance, she began a base routine – no air pressure, no jumps, no flips. Just whirling around imaginary center points scattered through the open court, striking, kicking, blocking, redirecting, and never leaving the pattern of eight circular steps. Then, the admiral stepped the pace up, blindfolding herself, and performed the routine _backwards_, ending with a seemingly blind straight kick backwards, shattering the ice dragon. Retrieving her coat, she stated, "The lesson is finished for now. My suggestion is you use your free time to make the steps of eight until you can move through a crowd without touching anyone."

"I shall work on that then, sensei." Andrea saluted the admiral before departing quickly. _Maybe I can practice this on the way to my lessons or at home when I'm cooking something. _She did not realize that she was unintentionally weaving through the various marines around in her attempt to get to her classes.

The admiral however shook her head with a sigh. _Maybe this will give her something to think on and prompt her to not fall asleep during Naval Protocol and Customs class. _She noted the time as a few messenger gulls flew above overhead. _I wonder if Smoker-kun received his mail yet._

* * *

-Grand Line 5th Naval Branch Fortress Base: March 14th-

* * *

As Tashigi looked at the mail and packages to be received, due to her wanting to sort through any suspicious or important parcels immediately, her eyes bugged out immediately as she witnessed a surge in how much was in the personal mail inbox for _Smoker_. _What the…?_ Adjusting her glasses, she began to quickly sort through what would be considered personal and job related. Comprehension dawned on the swordswoman quickly as with a smile, she set aside the work related communication for another day as none of it looked particularly urgent as she went to take her superior his personal mail. A few boxes, a package, and several letters were quickly deposited onto the logia's desk. "For you sir," she smiled as she yanked away the document he was working on.

Smoker scowled as the dossier he was writing and adding information about in regards to Straw Hat Luffy was taken away from him. "Tashigi…" She immediately left however, causing him to sigh as he looked down at his mail with curiosity.

He decided to save the boxes and package for last as he quickly sorted through the letters and groaned as he recognized the handwriting of his second-eldest sister, Flynn. _One thing she and Olivia have in common is that bloodily misplaced sense of humor_, he thought as he opened the heavy envelope, and surely enough, an extremely whimsical card fell out (extreme even for their clan). "So what do you write, oneesan?" Coming face to face with the Vice-Inspector's machine-like handwriting, he groaned again.

_Hey brother!  
I hope it wasn't been too dull away from headquarters but you would thrive on that, eh? But with a nice, new base to whip into shape, you must be as happy as a tiger after dinner. Everything is doing well on our end but you do look around the corners when you walk in the hallways, right?  
I haven't heard anything negative about your base since you got to start running it which is a much welcome relief. Don't give me anymore damn paperwork, please! The only thing I was sent is how some of the workers are distracted by your underling, Tashigi. Just yell some more or something and they'll stop and I won't get that as my silly report. I'd rather hear nothing than be bothered with that!  
Anyway, seems like you managed to survive another year – and still single, haha – so, with this in mind:  
Happy Birthday.  
Flynn_

Groaning, he folded up the letter back into the envelope and reached for the next one. _This can't be as bad, would it?_ Looking at the sender, he noticed it was from his older brother, Oliver. _Well, at least this will be interesting._ He opened the envelope carefully and took note of the card. The peaceful stone stack set his mind slightly at ease until he opened the card itself.

_Hey little brother!  
Happy fucking birthday! So… Here's the card and when the hell are you going to get married? In case you have difficulty, I enclosed something to help.  
Yours truly,  
Oliver, G-3_

Smoker's face tensed immediately as he noticed there indeed was something else folded into the envelope. Pulling it out cautiously, he noticed it was a rather detailed _report_ on various single, interested female marine officers. He blanched on noticing at the bottom that it had the approval of _Flynn_, making it official, as she was the current Clan Vanguard_._ He put the card back into the envelope but pocketed the report for perusal later. "Who is next?" he picked at the next envelope, curious to see what could top those two. _Oh, Luna-nee. At least that won't be awkward_. Indeed, the card – looking suspiciously made of a recycled map of the waters around G-5 – was short and to the point, not even poking fun at his bachelor status.

_Smoker-kun  
Happy Birthday from the Archives. Hope you still know which way to go (silly me, of course you do).  
Hope you will write some more though now.  
Cheers!  
Luna_

_I guess I'll try to write back later,_ Smoker thought as he placed the recycled map card back into the envelope and reached for the next one. _Oh, Maynard-kun?_ Indeed, the rolling calligraphy betrayed the hand of his oldest nephew. The card seemed like he had picked it up on his current assignment in South Blue, some painting of a tropical beach resort.

_Ojisama  
The snow melts: It is spring.  
Happy Birthday from Baterilla. How is the weather at G-5? I hope there have not been any storms for now. This place could actually take some rain ;-) It's HOT!  
Hope to hear from you some time again.  
As winter leaves, the leaves come out.  
Maynard, MF Pearl_

Placing the card back with a slight smile, he reached for the next bit of mail. With a surprise, he noticed it was not from a family member but rather, from the newly promoted Admiral Fujitora. The card looked like it had been picked up in Dressrosa, making the logia curious. _Did he get this while we were still there?_ On further inspection, he noticed there were two cards that outwardly were identical but inside had quite the difference. One was marked with a series of raised dots, causing him to sigh. _Damn it, I never got around to learning Braille. _Luckily for him, the next card explained it all merrily.

_Smoker-kun, Happy Birthday!  
I roped Admiral Kizaru into writing this for me since I figured you had no knowledge of Braille. Sadly, it appears to be a skill many marines lack but alas!  
I hope your next year is even more glorious than your prior and again, good job on that base of yours. You do our contingent proud.  
As a gift, I enclosed the recipe that someone created using fish back in Dressrosa. I thought you would enjoy it as this one was in your honor.  
Admiral Fujitora _

Laughing as he read over the recipe, he set the recipe out as he put the cards back into the envelope. _That was different._ Finally, he reached over to the packages, beginning with the smallest, smiling gently as he recognized the penmanship to be Evermist's. _Another straight from the Compass Archive, hm?_ Opening it, a small card and an even smaller box, the size of a big wristwatch box came out. _Read me first, open me second? Oh well._

_Ojichan,  
Happy Birthday!  
Since I doubt you have one already, here's one I made myself, and an Eternal Pose for G-5 from the Archive – I think hahaue made it a while ago.  
Fair Winds and Following Seas  
Evermist_

Opening the box, he smiled as he looked at the New World Pose. The quality of it was obvious and he noticed that trait with the Eternal Pose also sent. Putting the gifts to the side, he reached for the next package, wondering if it was be just as useful as this one, but did not place any bets on it: The return address was to his other niece, Olivia. He opened it carefully and just stared at the open box for a minute. The rather full looking box had at the top what appeared to be a copy of "Carr Allen's Easy Way to Quit Smoking", leaving him to scowl. _I'm immune to smoke, thank you_. Moving past that, he reached into it to see that it simply was a gag notebook with a letter inside. Moving the notepad aside, he saw that thankfully there was some ice wine and a bottle of his favorite rum. _Still making jokes that are only funny at the second glance, I see_. Opening the notepad – well, in a way, he _could _appreciate the joke, as he could pass it on – he checked the short congratulatory note and facepalmed at his own actions.

_Hello Uncle  
If you read this before finding the drinks and get annoyed with the cover, congratulations, __you opened the package upside down__. ^_^  
Beyond that, enjoy fooling people with this reusable note cover. Extra confusion points when you use it while smoking your doubles. Happy Birthday,  
and Cheers!  
Olivia, MF Victory_

_That teaches me to not ignore "this side up"_. The final package, he could tell, was likely from the head of the clan – it had the size of an entire mail basket. _Theo-hime-ue, and Kuzan-ani-ue, what joke do you two have in mind?_ It turned out, no joke whatsoever, as it was as thoughtful as Evermist's. _That's_… No doubt about it. All the tools needed by a master compass-maker to make even _pose compasses_ were in the package, as well as, in reference to an old clan hobby, a set of stones that he likely could use for rock balancing. _Neechan_… Shaking off the nearly childish nostalgia (nearly nine years age difference did that to you), he chuckled. _All one needs for after hours, hmm? _Predictably, the card enclosed was more lighthearted.

_Smoker-kun,  
Happy Birthday. I hear that damn dump people call G-5 is still standing… Kuzan says he hopes you managed to remedy the scenery gorn already. Anyway, here are some things you could not retrieve due to the "effective immediately" transfer. We hope they will keep the frustration at bay.  
Fair Winds and Following Seas, Little Brother.  
Theodora and Kuzan  
P.S.: I meant it! The place looked as if a strong wind could make it collapse when I came there! Happy Birthday, Smoker. – Kuzan_

Smoker smiled at the note and gave a chuckle at how horrible the base would have looked to have pried a reaction out of two admirals right after the Punk Hazard fiasco. Looking over at the fleet admiral's writing made the logia very contemplative of the spotlight his family was thrusted into once again. _He sounds stressed, even his handwriting. Never a dull moment it seems._ Considering the tools and the stones, he picked up the latter and went to the coffee table. _Let's see if I still can get this right_.

* * *

-March 15: Marineford-

* * *

Andrea's eyes bulged immediately on seeing a gull, causing Sakazuki to sigh. Every time she saw one of them head towards the house, her fight or flight instincts would immediately come into play. Thankfully, the avian went for him, causing the female vice admiral to breathe a sigh of relief. "It's alright, Andrea-chan," the former admiral teased with a quick peck on the cheek as he opened the letter.

"If it's not a training schedule, what could it be?" she asked as she tried to peek at it. Sakazuki chuckled at her attempts to see the piece of paper that just a moment ago, brought her so much fear.

"It's a summons… sort of." Andrea tilted her head in confusion until the letter was handed to her to look over herself. "So be prepared for it looks like we need to help out."

Andrea liked helping Admiral Shiroyoru despite her dislike of the vice admiral and if anything, it would smooth over any rough patch between them ever so slightly. "Paperwork?" she hazarded a guess only to be rewarded by a wincing nod.

"But first, grab your dress uniform. We are supposed to go over to Kuzan's place to get dressed." He sighed. "It's mostly for your benefit."

Andrea tensed slightly upon hearing about the dreaded dress uniform. "Please tell me I don't need the damn harness…"

"Did you know that many female officers wear something similar to _battle_? I didn't want to believe it either, but it is standard issue for the STOC." Sakazuki remembered his surprise at seeing _what exactly_ Shiroyoru wore under that jacket over her dress shirt. "It's the reason their duty uniform jacket is that high-collar zipper model even for officers and not the double-breasted jacket."

Andy blinked, and then, she blanched as she realized what that meant. "Wait… I'm an STOC candidate technically…" Her head swung to the room as she ran to her dresser, opening it quickly, and collapsing to her knees as she stared at her old wardrobe. _I can't wear any of it anymore when at duty!_ She heard Sakazuki's footsteps and she just whimpered as she pointed at her suits. "What am I supposed to do with them?" she said softly as she began to dig through to see if she did have a uniform. She was certain at least one of the uniforms was shoved onto her and it would be nice to have it ready for next time.

"It's not like you have to throw your old wardrobe away. Just wear it for a different occasion?" The sigh made him chuckle as he looked at her wardrobe and picked out her dress uniform quickly. "Now put this one on. Maybe you won't have to wear the _exact_ same type of harness after all."

Nodding as she took the dress uniform, she laid it out on the bed before having the harness flung at her. "Damn," she said as she noted it was the same. "Can we get this on without killing me this time?" she chuckled on remembering their prior attempt.

"I think that is the entire point of us going to Kuzan's. Likely, Shiroyoru wants to help you. Just get on the pants, the shirt and the boots, and then we'll be set," he answered, going about doing exactly that for himself.

"I can't rely on her the whole time though," she pointed out as she quickly changed into her shirt and slipping into the pants. "You will have to learn how to help me or I'll attempt to use my palm but…"

"We'll get to that when we get to that," he commented shiftily as he draped his jacket and coat over his arm, grabbing the box with the few merits he had (another thing that had set him apart from his former rank mates, the lack of bling, just proving there was nothing _heroic_ about what he had done so far). _I have a feeling this is a lesson for me as much as for you_.

"If you say so," she said after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek after seeing his expression about the box he had grabbed. _He is so forlorn about everything… It still is a shock to him about the interference in his life I suppose._ "So, paperwork?" she asked quickly to change the subject that his mind was dwelling upon.

"I am not sure what it is about, but I have a feeling it has to do with whatever warrants needing dress uniforms. Come on. You know it already. Kumori hate if people are late."

Nodding as she fully understood, she waved goodbye to the half asleep super penguin in the yard (he was unable to get in the house now to his dismay) as she walked next to Sakazuki to their destination. Compared to their rather humble abode, the house that her sensei and the fleet admiral called their home was more than grand, but Andy had the suspicion that Shiroyoru basically never moved out from her ancestral home. Just thinking about an ancestral home made Andrea a little sad as she thought about the little house she had a long time ago and how despite the warmth of the occupants, it never felt like a true home. This place however even _looked_ the part of being well-lived in, taking up an entire block, a garden wrapping around it, the house kept private by high hedges. _Why does it not surprise me they have the biggest house in town? Oh, right. They have four kids_. The final cue was the _kurokaya_ tree in front, as from its lowest branches hung a pair of swings.

Sakazuki gave her a slight nudge. "Ready?" Andrea shrugged which only caused the logia to snicker. "No more hesitation," he said as he went up to the gate and slowly pushed it open. With their Observation Haki, they knew someone was waiting and sure enough, the younger of Kuzan and Theodora's daughters was present with an expectant smile. _If I remember correctly, her name was Evershine? No, Evermist._

"Good morning, ma'am, sir. You are late. My parents are expecting you already."

"Our apologies," the couple said together before shooting the other a half-hearted glare, no doubt blaming the other for their tardiness.

Evermist found it amusing however as the former admiral eventually sighed, offered his arm to his girlfriend as they both thanked her as they walked towards the house itself, following the teen through the mansion to what appeared to be a wardrobe room – the room was full of shelves and racks with clothes, boots and other shoes… and a huge mirror covering one of its walls. And amidst all of this textile, Evermist's parents had just finished their own dressing. "Fubo-sama."

At the formal address, "honored father and mother", Kuzan saw up and smiled. "Thank you, Ever-chan. I suggest you get into gear yourself." After the Warrant Officer vanished, he briefly inclined his head at the duet of vice admirals. "Good morning you two. Ready for _how to get into your dress uniform without trouble 101_?"

Andrea flinched instinctively while Sakazuki glanced away guiltily. "Yes please," Andrea said softly after an awkward few seconds.

Theo smirked, tossing on her dress jacket (which Andrea noted to be only different in fabric stiffness and the golden zipper). "Let me guess: You ruined your first harness on the Day of the Fallen. Did you even cross the belts before closing them?" The guilty, sheepish faces of the pair said everything. "Hate-hatena… what are we going to do with you, hm?"

"Don't blame him. He was the original workaholic amongst us," Kuzan joked.

"And what do you call me then? I have seniority on _both of you_."

"Homegrown."

"Why you…"

Flabbergasted by the squabbling that had a distinct _old married couple_ note to it, Andrea and Sakazuki watched the banter continue for a few. Sakazuki noticed the face on Andrea as she gave a slight smile but he noticed the look in her eyes. _She wants her future like this, doesn't she?_ As if to nonverbally ask, he reached out to her for her hand, and she beamed at him happily, causing the logia to feel slightly jealous of the other couple for the happiness they had. _I also want something like this. _The moment between the two vice admirals was interrupted by a throat clearing in amusement.

"Now that we apparently have bonded as a pair of couples, let's demonstrate how you're supposed to put on the harness and then we'll get to the point of needing it today." Andrea nodded as she held up the dress harness for the female admiral. Theodora motioned for Sakazuki to watch carefully while Kuzan decided to take a quick nap in case the former admiral took a while in learning this. After all, Admiral Shiroyoru would not be available all the time and dress uniforms would be required in the future.

* * *

-Later, HQ-

* * *

Marineford was quiet. Too quiet for one of the biggest cities in the world, many would say, but it was not a nice kind of quiet, not even the solemn spirit that was typical for a flag officer's funeral and the Day of the Fallen. This was a loaded, tense silence, like the calm before a storm. And suddenly cutting into that silence, Ox Bell tolled six times: The signal that sang the prelude to war. Thus following the command of said bell, the Assembly of the Officers arrived in the Court of the Great Blue.

Unusual for such a gathering however was the fact that it was to be witnessed by the world: All over the island and over the world, people gathered at the snail radios and Visual Den Den Mushi screens the Navy had distributed in the last month all over the world, and so people watched or listened as the officers gathered. Finally, the very leadership of the Navy arrived: Admirals Fujitora, Kizaru and Shiroyoru, followed by the Fleet Admiral in their wake. Kuzan took his place in front of the dais on a speaker's podium. _Focus. The world is listening today, and only if you catch the hearts of its people, you can count it as success. Failure is unacceptable_. Even the wind seemed to still in anticipation.  
Taking a deep breath, he activated the baby snail serving as microphone, his clear, high baritone cutting into the silence. "Peoples and Nations of the World, my fellow Marines here at Marineford and all over the world. Good morning. It is with a grave heart and a grim spirit I address you, only three months after becoming Fleet Admiral, as my choice to do so comes from a reasoning that has not found its place in the mind of one of the Keepers of the Great Blue for nearly two centuries. But first, I wish to thank everyone here for their trust in my abilities to lead the Navy, as I wish to thank every Marine for their hard work for the sake of true justice, and the people of the world for their continued support of us and our cause." Letting his eyes wander over his direct audience, he paused, collecting himself. "While it might be true that certain places benefit from the benevolence of certain less selfish of pirates or insurrection that established more just rule, let us not forget that in general, piracy and unlawful insurgence only mean total anarchy. It is the duty of the peoples of the world to defend themselves and all they hold dear. Therefore, I will formulate three hypotheses to show just what kind of danger we are in.  
First: If the Navy would not be able to stop the dangers of piracy or the most anarchic branches revolutionary army, first the World Government and then the entire world would fall into derision. We cannot, not allow that everything is being shattered in the name of total freedom or a better world, only to forget what good already has been done.  
As such, second: Only the Navy, if supported by the nations, has the strength to save the world from the incoming storm. With the death of Edward Newgate, a new age is upon us, and a terrible storm is brewing on the horizon as younger pirates and the Revolutionary Army clamor for the spot on the top, and they will stop at nothing to reach it.  
Finally, Third. Danger is clear, present and imminent, and as such, it is of chief importance that the world acts accordingly, otherwise, it will be too late. _Doing nothing doesn't mean that nothing will be done_, meaning if we all do not act, everyone else _will_." Letting his words sink in, he put out a drizzle of his _Teiôshoku_ Haki as reminder of the gravity of the situation. "I am deeply disturbed by these developments, and thus I cannot just stand by and let it roll over the world without even trying to do _anything_, and I am sure that amongst all our listeners, many, if not all of you, are feeling the same burning desire to _act_, but we cannot just act without any preparation or thought, that would be downright foolish. But I am digressing."

He shook his head. "In this calm before the storm, through the use of the newest of technology, I send to every country of the world this message, spoken with the same depth of feeling for each one of you as if I were able to set foot amongst you and speak to you myself. The world is listening today, as are you, my fellow marines. In front of and all around me stand and live Marines from literally all over our world and out of three different races – human, giant, seafolk – and before people protest about inequality, let me remind you that two months ago, on the same day I accepted the task of leading the Navy, a woman that represents all the standards we hold our fellow naval women to ascended to the rank of _admiral_, reminding us of all the women who followed the call. So, with this in mind, we can say indeed, the world is listening to my desperate plea. Over and over again we have tried to find a peaceful way out of the differences between ourselves and those who are now our enemies. But it has been in vain. We all prefer peace to war, calm to the hurricane, but sometimes, the chaos is inevitable, and we all must rise to the challenge that it represents, or we might just as well lay down and die. And we, the peoples of this world of ours, can_**not**_ let this happen. Might _does not make __**right**_."

The words scattered in the air as he paused again. "No one is perfect when they do their job and that is why we check on ourselves. What would we be if we do not watch over our own actions? In the past, I have seen instances where there may be marines that are corrupt or perhaps, skiving on their duties in order to reap a benefit." He thought of the times where he had heard of marines taking bribes from pirates, as if the pirate was a privateer which was a mockery on the already flawed system of Shichibukai. His voice turned cutting with his conviction. "I do not wish to live in a world where we are scared to do the right thing or to keep us in line. A civilian or marine should not feel any fear in regards to staying just and honorable. In fact, our very own former fleet admiral's role is but one thing for the Navy to be proud of. Him and others are looking into incidents where marines may have acted out of order. Any exemptions given in the past are being looked at with a fine toothed comb as any deviations from the policies to protect the innocent, protect the civilians, and protect other fellow marines. We cannot allow any incidents to exist as they tarnish our name, reputation, and our vow to uphold justice. _The future cannot be secured at the expense of the present, and the present cannot live at the expense of its future generations_. As such, I must ask you to test yourselves, and your own resolve in what kind of world you wish to live in."

A murmur of approval ran through the audience. _Hear, hear!_

* * *

-Meanwhile: On a Revolutionary Ship-

* * *

Robin gasped as she strained the ear that she had manifested with her devil fruit power. _Others will be spared the misfortune I had to experience_… She shivered slightly as she sensed a presence glaring at her ear and she retracted it, mourning the loss of information. _Well, at least I heard part of what was being said. Maybe Sabo will see fit to inform me of what is said._ She may have had to banish her ear but she still had her eyes watching the reactions, particularly those of Monkey D. Dragon. _For the fleet admiral to be saying such things, what else could have affected him besides Ohara? What other things could he have referred to?_ Her eyes caught onto a slight smirk that Dragon appeared to wear as well as a contemplative look. _What else could be being said to make him have such a look? This is a speech from the fleet admiral after all._

* * *

-Marineford: After the speech-

* * *

"…Strength and the true nature of one is always revealed in crisis. The hope for future generations has always resided in mortal hands, your own hands. Peoples of this world, I can only hope you understand this, and will act accordingly. _Si vis pacem para bellum_," Kuzan finished. Silence ruled the court… but as a gust of wind cut through the rows of the Assembly, a _roar_ of approval ran through the ranks as they cheered, even more as their leaders _bowed_ to them before leaving. With haste, he made it back to his office, stunned by the enormity of his actions. "Have I really done this right now? Have I done a _World Call To Arms_ just now?" he whispered hoarsely as he leant onto his desk.

"What else could have been done, hmm?" the normally jovial Admiral Kizaru said, the traces of his normal grin however were faint. "Things are getting a bit dangerous for it not to be done."

"You said it yourself, Fleet Admiral. We cannot stand by idly and let everything crumble," Fujitora agreed. "I wonder, how many will join on this very day?"

"More than enough," Shirotatsu dismissed. "Can we have a moment please? I think that was a bit much for all of us today."

The two other admirals hummed in understanding. After something of such enormity after all, it was only natural to want to take any sort of comfort with one's loved ones. Kizaru left first with a half hearted wave as he left the door open for the blind admiral, who shut it behind him. Soon, the married couple was alone together, both of them silent for a few moments. The couch looked rather inviting after the weight of the day, particularly the speech and so, the fleet admiral slumped into it with a sigh. Theodora followed him afterwards, her arms wrapped around him on the height of his shoulders. "Well done, koibito," she whispered, trying not to startle him.

Kuzan however had doubts, and had trouble to stop the confounded shakiness that had taken possession of him the moment he had entered this room. "I still have to wonder if I did the right thing now." Despite his wife's comforting arms, all he could imagine was if his speech may pull apart families or cause even more fighting than there was now. There might have been a lull between pirates and marines but how much time would they truly have? There were more pirates than just the Straw Hats threatening to reemerge after all.

"What you just did was worthy of a _true king_, Kuzan. Trust yourself, and trust the sea." She pressed a kiss against his temple. "We have little choice, but I prefer giving people the choice in the first place, and so do you. Do you think I would have married a man of weak resolve and justice? You know all too well that such would never have been the case."

"Even if so, my queen, I cannot help but wonder if my words shall inspire or condemn." He shook his head slightly before glancing into her eyes. "But that is why we see out our work." His eyes softened as he looked at his wife and a slight smile came onto his face. "There are others who want to protect their loved ones and if we can give them a chance to defend their families and stand up for justice, who are we to deny?"

"Sometimes, all we need is a reminder," she agreed. "Let's go home for today, and let the world be our judge." Despite his heavy heart, he held out his hand to his princess, relieved when she grasped it lovingly, and the two of them departed the room with determination in their steps and a hope that others would see the Call to Arms as a hand reaching out.

* * *

-Meanwhile: Loguetown-

* * *

The various marines stationed here, right before the Grand Line, were a buzz as they received quite a few people lining up for a chance to defend their homes as a marine, ranging from 12-year-olds who probably would make good chore kids for now to an unhired navigator from a treasure hunting guild. Marines who were already there long enough to know about Smoker when he used to be based there were rather apprehensive as they knew that their old superior likely was dealing with something more tumultuous. Yet they kept the hope that he did not forget them in their little base. It was a shame that the card they tried to send him for his birthday would take a while to reach his new base (even considering that their new boss was the man's cousin). Commodore Kumori Xander was pensive however, a mood his 2iC noted. "Something the matter, sir?"

"We're heading into dangerous waters, commander. Very dangerous waters, or what do you think the fleet admiral's speech meant?"

"I know what you mean sir. But look at the impact. All these people. They really want to actually _do_ something. Before that, we could be lucky if we had a new recruit once in six months," the younger man argued.

Xander smirked, finishing the house of cards. "True enough. Looks like things are going to be a lot livelier in the seas. Now, let's see if we can stop that idiot pirate who dared to come into our fair city, or what do you think?"

Mirroring the man's expression, the commander saluted. "Leave the recruits to me, sir."

* * *

-Meanwhile: Shells Town-

* * *

The marine officers looked on as a young girl walked up to the base confidently. Her eyes were determined and despite the fact she would likely only be stuck as a cabin girl, there was an innate toughness about her that made everyone curious. "Do you have what it takes?" Rokkaku asked worriedly.

Due to her height, her punch reached in the ribs but the marine flinched slightly in surprise at the slight pain he felt. "Obviously," she sniffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms. "And I can get stronger here too. I have a lot of catching up to do if I want to reach these two."

Captain Ripper smiled, waving off his subordinate. "Give it up, lieutenant. Don't you see the fire in her eyes? There's nothing in this wide world that will stop her. Give it a few years, and she'll ship off to HQ if we let her." He turned to the girl. "This is a hard life, and you are barely old enough to be admitted to the ranks. Do you really want that?"

"Admiral Shiroyoru is said to have joined with twelve, right?" the preteen challenged. "Look at her now!"

Ripper chuckled. "True enough. Does your mother know about this?"

Said woman stepped out of the shade. "I can't stop her either, Ripper-san. I think as much as Kuzan-sama's words inspired her and so many others in town, the fact that there's a woman who made it from chore girl to admiral is far more inspiring for my daughter." Ririka shook her head. "She has my full support."

The young base commander blinked slowly and exhaled, handing Ririka and Rika the entrance forms. "Welcome to the Navy, Chore Girl Rika."

Immediately, the young girl saluted and her eyes widened when one of the marines watching the scene brought her a small uniform. "Proud to be here," she chirped as she held the uniform close to her.

"Remember, you need to work your way up," one of them advised as they decided to show Rika where she would stay. Ririka smiled as she watched her daughter grow up right before her eyes.

Standing at attention, Rika saluted. "Aye-aye!"

* * *

-Meanwhile: Royal Palace of Albarna, Alabasta, Sandy Island-

* * *

Vivi smiled as she listened to the speech but now that it was over, she wondered about the implications. She never quite forgot how in the past, the marines were technically humiliated when Luffy _liberated_ one of their own on Alabasta. _Well, to be fair, I didn't ask a Navy officer to help, despite there being enough who would not have given a damn about the croc's privateer status if Smoker was any indicator_.

"Powerful words, or what do you think, Vivi," Cobra remarked as the speech was over. "If you ask me, these words surpass Whitebeard's and Roger's dying words about One Piece."

Vivi sat down at her father's bedside. "Why do you think so, father?"

"He spoke from the depths of his heart, worthy of a king." Cobra smiled sadly. "How many are willing to set aside their pride and plea for help this way? Not many I assure you. Yet, this man, who is the very leader of the Navy and the consort of the highest of the Dai Senmei…"

The crown regent shuddered. "He _did_ just that. And with this simple act, he touched the hearts of _everyone_."

The king nodded slowly. "The Navy will have a lot of new recruits in the foreseeable future." He glanced at his daughter quickly before quietly motioning for her to get closer. "Be careful if you associate with your friends again, my daughter. It may be dangerous to mention your friendship." He paused as he thought on the young marine. "Gol D. Andrea however may be worth noting in the future. Having her acquaintanceship would be useful."

"Father, I dislike the idea of using this acquaintanceship while denying my friendship with her brother and his crew. It makes me uneasy," Vivi admitted lowly as she glanced away from him. The king knew of the doubt that rested in his daughter's heart because of those pirates but it necessarily was not a bad thing to doubt. Being complacent would get their country in trouble, especially considering what happened before.

"Sometimes, the full truth does more harm than good, dear." Cobra remembered the desperate face of Nico Robin at coming face to face with knowledge of just another weapon all too well. "Some things cannot be revealed as easily as others." _Why does she remind me of the fleet admiral?_

"Still, it was _my_ decision to not ask a Marine but a pirate to help us." Vivi shuddered. "I cannot help but wonder how that would have turned out. Had I known that situations like ours are the specialty of the Special Tactics and Operations Corps…" The princess lowered her head to stop her agitation. "We were lucky and I know so. So much did go wrong with this. Why didn't I ask? It is not like that gruff marine – Smoker – who was chasing Luffy wouldn't have been capable of stopping it all."

"I can't say I agree with asking a pirate, even a mostly honorable one like that young man." Vivi frowned at Cobra's answer but the monarch had a stern expression on his face. "Despite it all, I'm glad our country is still intact but we must be able to ask for aid from the Navy when necessary and not rely on pirates at all. This makes us look suspicious in the eyes of the World Government." Vivi wanted to scowl when thinking about that.

_Where were they when Crocodile almost ruined our country?_ The answer was naturally, _closer than I like to think – they've sent Gol D. Andrea to scout so they could deal with it. No intel and bad intel gets soldiers killed, even I know that. And they would never send anyone without any body of proof. __**Damn it**__. It all comes down to the fact I didn't ask and never had acquainted much with any of the naval forces_, she cursed herself. _And if I wasn't the eldest and an only child, I would probably now be clamoring to join myself. That's the extent of the fleet admiral's words to __**me**_.

Cobra studied her and shook his head. "The best we can do now is give our full support to the Navy, starting with inviting recruiters. I believe the next fortress base is G-3."

Vivi nodded in agreement. "We need to make them welcome. They need to have a different perception than what they had last time any major marines were here." _And no incidents like when Gol D. Andrea was 'abducted'._

"Indeed." _If anything happens again like last time, the marines might actually investigate __**us**__…_

* * *

-Sabaody Archipelago-

* * *

Shakky wanted to sneer so badly at the hopeful marine aspirants who wanted to be admitted at HQ or cross over and get trained at G-1… but business was business, and if serving these men a bit of alcohol kept her safe, then so be it. _My pirating days are long over but I can't help but feel envious._

It felt strangely empty, knowing Rayleigh was nowhere around and not likely to be for a while but she knew what he would have thought of the speech if he heard it. "I want to be just like him," she heard a few voices mutter to each other and the former pirate was torn between shaking her head or just outright sighing.

_Even if not all these runts are skilled, there are just so many of them now. And not skilled doesn't mean they can't become skilled in time. Seeing that the Navy upped the ante by so much_…She poured herself a drink and looked around grimly. "I don't know what to think," she said softly as the liquor burned her throat. "That new fleet admiral and his damned words. They have been in the ears and hearts of people for only a day and already, they managed to surpass Roger and Ed in sheer amount of impact. Give it months, and they'll be legendary…" Grimly, she gulped down another shot. _Most people wouldn't dream of becoming a pirate, but defending your home is a basic desire. Bloody brilliant of him, really. You have to give him that – that Aokiji is a fucking genius. But what is it that would make them beg for help I wonder_…

* * *

-Marineford, a week later-

* * *

Andrea tucked a lock of her hair back as she stared at even more paperwork that she had the fortune of being assigned to look over (as exchange for lightening her workout routine). It was nothing complicated; merely processing – the sorting was considered fun and games for the TIs and academy staff – but there weren't nearly enough lieutenants to process all the red tape generated by the extreme influx of recruits. _Because it's better to waste my time,_ she groaned as her head slammed onto the desk. _But I suppose I'm doing better than Sakazuki over there. Like shit, ever since that speech…_

The magma logia served as the intimidation factor for the recruits. If you could survive a glare from him for a few seconds, he would take the applications there and if no one would come for a few moments, he would further sort through the applications that Andy had sorted through as he knew more so than her what they were and were not looking for. _Can't risk having corruption or indoctrinated fools or you get cases like…_

"Sakazuki-kun, are you alright?" Andrea asked suddenly as she noticed him drop an application and pick it up deftly. While the motion seemed normal and nothing special to the recruits, Andrea knew something was wrong. _He usually is more attentive than this,_ she thought with worry before putting down some paperwork and walking over to him. "You haven't taken a break or anything have you? Whatever is bugging you isn't going to get any better if you brood here."

"I'm not brooding," he scowled just as a person brought their application. The annoyed look from the former admiral made the man a whimpering mess when Andrea rolled her eyes and took his application with a smile.

"Look, you shooed me off to at least cool my head and as difficult as I know that is, I'm certain you can do that too. Now go! I can hold this area down for a few moments for you to collect yourself." Before he could say anything, she roughly grabbed him out of the chair he had been in, slumped into it and spun towards the line that was forming with a terse smile on her face. "Next?" she asked with a steely glint as Sakazuki sighed and let her go on.

He looked at the application that he did drop and it brought a frown to his face. It reminded him a lot of what he had thought and the way some of the questions were answered were rather chilling. _She shouldn't see things like this but she's a marine now so she will…_ Sure enough, the person who had filled out that application was watching him with narrowed eyes before they turned to the female vice admiral as the magma logia shrugged and walked to at least get a quick drink. _She'll be fine though. She isn't weak._

"You're hovering," Andrea muttered as she watched the person who had been glaring at her boyfriend rather intensely. "Is there a reason you're scaring off other potential recruits?"

"Push my application through," the man muttered as he crossed his arms. "I had been assured that once I turned this in, it would be looked over by the higher ups and before the end of the day, I would be an official marine."

"I don't know who you talked to but I _am_ relatively higher up," Andrea smirked. "Personally, who is higher up than a marine vice admiral that would allow someone to skid through the cracks? Did you not listen to the Fleet Admiral's speech?" she asked critically as her eyes narrowed at the man's increasing frown.

"I don't have to deal with you, girl." The desk that Andrea had been using had a crack run through it where her left hand had been holding it. The tense smile she wore was now very strained. "That man who was here earlier. Bring him back here to actually do his job."

As if sensing the impending storm of danger that threatened Marineford, a throat cleared behind the _hopeful_ recruit. "Everything alright ma'am?" Andrea looked up to see Coby with a slightly raised eyebrow. He motioned towards the desk that now had many definite cracks splitting the finish. Unfortunately the stubborn recruit did not seem to realize what the cracks were signifying as he interrupted the vice admiral who was about to explain.

"That _girl_ doesn't want to admit me," he sneered as he turned to the young man. Coby's eyebrow rose at the tone before glancing again to the desk.

_How is this person even alive still? He must have surprised her with the attitude, otherwise he would have one cracked jaw for sure_. Shaking his head, he chose to remedy that… and clocked the cocky bastard's lights out. "To all of you. Respect your superiors, or pay the price. Not all of them have that much restraint as the vice admiral. Especially the academy staff! _Is that clear_?!" After seeing the tense look he received, he lowered his voice as he turned to Andrea. "Andrea-chujô, are you alright?"

"Pissed but whatever," she answered as she revealed her right palm glowing slightly. She had been trying to keep the desk together in an effort to not hurl herself over it to charge the idiot. Letting the purple glow fade, she watched the desk shatter into splinters. If the people around were not surprised at her restraint, they were now utterly frightened. "Oh shit, this was Sakazuki's desk. Don't tell him about this," she sighed as she was about to search for another desk before she heard the magma logia's voice.

"Tell me what?" The break had been a nice way to clear his head and he thought on the speech a bit before breathing a sigh of relief. After all, even if that person did manage to get put through the system, he would have gotten weeded out by Garp and his apprentices, at assessment or the ethics classes. At the least, people like him usually ended stuck at mid-rank. _Gauging from the speech, it is unlikely that someone will try anything like creating some __**dog**__ like me again anytime soon, so he won't have any support, and like hell I will give Shiroyoru anything to ruin the weather about again due to mood. But some people obviously didn't think it prudent to even __**read**__ the speech. To think that most newspapers in the world printed it without any incentive, as front page no less_… "What's going on?"

Coby looked at Andrea who stared at the desk before glancing back at the logia. He had his arms crossed and was waiting with as much patience as he could muster. "Screening," Andrea muttered vaguely before motioning over to the desk's remains. "And I owe you a desk," she added almost sheepishly but unfortunately this did not distract the other vice admiral.

"Screening? For what?" he inquired before finally looking at the unconscious man on the ground that had started to be dragged off. He had sensed someone was unconscious but there definitely had been a punch thrown. "What did that idiot do?"

"He disrespected the vice admiral by calling her girl and disregarding her authority for processing, sir," Coby answered grimly. "I saw fit to act on the impulse she kept restrained – power is not a question of gender, sir. Such unfit words will not pass a recruit's lips with impunity under my watch."

"I didn't like what he implied about you," Andrea said with a groan. "That bothered me more than anything. What the hell does a little shit like that know and yet to say such things?" She shook her head, bothered by it all before shrugged. "I didn't want to upset things but even that seems impossible, eh?"

Any possible recruits that were watching merely did that. No one wanted to upset the other vice admiral who definitely had a less than pleased look on his face. "I don't understand you sometimes," he scowled as he ran his hand through his short hair in irritation. "If someone is just that disrespectful, we can say no. It's not like Admiral Shiroyoru will be short with you over this."

The mention of the female admiral, or rather what her reaction would be on hearing about this, made Andrea's eyes widen almost immediately and a quiver form on her lips. Coby blinked as the fear became apparent and even before his eyes, the tall vice admiral looked small as she started to shake. "I will ensure that no one disrespects women, I promise. I'll stop letting people walk all over me," Andrea squeaked before covering her head. "I'm not being sarcastic, I promise sensei!"

Sakazuki's face found refuge in his palm immediately once the scared mutterings began. "I said she wouldn't punish you." _Looks like I cannot mention anything that contains even __**potential**__ anger of that woman, damn_. "Let's just get back to work, shall we?" Taking another chair and a clipboard, he called, "_Next!_"

Andrea stopped shaking in relief at something being done, even this annoying paperwork as she shuffled back to where she was. Her mind wondered but the dull work presented gave her plenty of time to think and she had been thinking on quite a bit lately. _I hope Sakazuki tells me exactly what about Kuzan's speech has him stirred up so much. I can only guess with what I know but there is something else to it. I never pegged him to be such a good rhetorician though – that speech was scary in a way_.As Andrea glanced over an application, she noted that one of them wrote that he had been torn between piracy or the calling that was the marines and that the speech was the deciding factor in the end. _If a speech like that would have been given before, how many could have been swayed from hoisting a Jolly Roger? Would Ace or Luffy have been pirates still?_ Biting her lip, she shook her head. _No use musing on things that cannot be changed now. Kuzan said it himself – a __**Call To Arms**__ is a desperate move for desperate times_.

Thankfully, they were soon relieved from the paper pushing and Sakazuki watched as Andrea practically sprang from the work to stretch. "You look rather twitchy. You going to train before dinner?"

Andrea rolled her shoulder before wincing. "Just a little. If I push myself too hard tonight, I'll pay for it at the next training session. You probably have things to take care of but don't worry. I left some curry stewing so you can eat when you get home."

"Foolish woman. You think I'll eat without you if I can help it?" Andrea smiled as she waved to the logia as she walked to the training area. Sakazuki shook his head before he began to muse on her progress. His thoughts however were interrupted as he realized Kuzan had been napping right outside, on a bench, out of seeming boredom. "How long have you been there?" he asked quietly.

The ice man laughed as he shrugged. "I have no paperwork for at least a week to do; and I really don't want to answer the Red Den Den Mushi right now. That speech ruffled a few feathers to be sure."

"I can't imagine that feeling," Sakazuki admitted and he was surprised how good it felt. He never really minded responsibility but having it at the expense of being under the thumb of the World Government would not have been a good thing for anyone. There was almost a comfortable silence as the fleet admiral had moved on the bench, allowing his former rival a seat. "I know this is an odd request but…"

"Oh?" Despite feeling very lazy, he did allow interest to seep into his features. "I'll bite. What do you need?"

"As your consort saw fit to demonstrate her sword handling skills by turning mine into steel chips without even trying…" Groaning at Kuzan's resulting chuckle, he sighed. "I suppose I provoked that one. Anyway. Know a good blacksmith?"

"I do, but you should ask Theo-hime. She's going there anyway today," he smirked. "I heard she cut the mountain behind you in half too."

"Do you see me countering that statement?" the magma logia pointed out with a faint smile. "In any case, why is she going to the blacksmith? She takes very good care of her weapons from what I remember." His brow creased as he noticed an amused look in the fleet admiral's eyes. "This weapon isn't for her, is it?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he motioned lazily. Sakazuki sighed as his Haki indeed revealed a smirking admiral behind him.

Turning around, he nodded politely. "May I accompany you then, Admiral Shiroyoru? I'd like to discuss something with you along the way."

"If you must," the admiral allowed before glancing at her husband and smiling. "Some marines wanted to pass on their compliments about the speech."

"Really now?" the fleet admiral laughed as he slouched on the bench once more. "At least things aren't going to be boring around here."

Theo snickered. "True enough. If you want to know about blacksmiths, then I am your woman, move along." Making her way out of headquarters, she led him through the backstreets of the old quarters of Marineford Town. "Do you have any idea how many blacksmiths there are on Marineford, Sakazuki-san?"

"Many I imagine. This is a military base after all."

"True enough. Frankly, we have over fifty here, but most of them make mass production officer's sabers, cutlasses and all the tools needed for the entire island," she confirmed. "However, there are only _five_ master blacksmiths in the city, true artisans. Notice something about the number?"

Still following her, the vice admiral frowned and groaned as he realized the significance. "That's exactly the number of Marineford-based Dai Senmei. They're the forges serving the Great Military Names, and judging by this, the one we're heading towards is your own, and the very best. But what in the world are you carrying around there?" He motioned towards the long object that was covered in an ancient sheet of silk, bound with silk cords. From the way she was carrying it, it obviously was not a sword, which only piqued his curiosity more.

Smirking, the admiral held out the silk wrapped object and with a chuckle, but Sakazuki was more cautious than to outright take it. Before he finally could get a hold of it, she pulled it back. "Non-Kumori may not touch this, which my actual problem. This is an ancient treasure of the Navy – a battlestaff, the very type of weapon Andrea-kun chose for herself. Seems like she has an affinity for pole arms. Trouble is, while this one is best, I cannot give it to her, so I thought I take the original to the man who manages to even restore completely messed up Supreme Grade swords and have him copy it for her."

"Interesting," Sakazuki murmured as he realized that the admiral was going to such lengths for her student. _What price is Andrea going to have to pay in the end…?_ "How powerful are you going to allow the copy to be?"

"Copy. Never can surpass original, that is an inherent fact. And here we are." The magma logia hummed in acknowledgement.

_I didn't realize how quickly we were moving. _"This blacksmith you have chosen, exactly what is he capable of?"

The hand stopping just short of the sliding door, she scowled. "Have you not listened to a word I said? Kôtetsu is capable of even _restore completely messed up Supreme Grade swords_. A while ago, one of my subordinates collected the ruined 'Yubashiri' from Thriller Bark – it seems like it made acquaintance with Captain Shu's rusting abilities." She smirked. "Another reason I am here. Its restoration to its old glory is completed as of yesterday."

"Any chance I could see how it looks restored?" It was hard for him to hide his enthusiasm and the still there curiosity about why she would go out of the way to have a weapon made for his love. "And I do wonder about this weapon you want made. You are certain she can wield a staff well?"

"I wield a sword, a blade-on-a-stick, and three different types of battlestaves if you count the long type of jitte, so give her some credit. Besides, she does have a thing for crowd control, and a staff is not inherently deadly. Enough reasons, yes?" she asked rhetorically before opening the door. "Master Kôtetsu."

The front room of the workshop was what the latter part of that word implied – a shop – and behind the register, a middle-aged man that reached just about their waistlines looked up. From what Sakazuki could see however, he was no weakling, as his profession required. "Your Highness, be welcome – what is _he_ doing here?!"

"Calm yourself," she cut him off, "he is here with my express permission. Now. First subject of the day: How is Yubashiri?"

The suspicious look he gave Sakazuki did not fade so he merely turned his attention to the admiral. "I hope you find it exceptional, Your Highness." He retreated quickly so he could retrieve the weapon.

The admiral glanced towards the vice admiral who shrugged. "I'm used to it," he admitted as he glanced at the blacksmith, approaching with Yubashiri.

Unsheathing the sword, both marines watched the blade once ruined by rust gleam in old perfection. "I must say, the toughest piece of repair work this workshop has ever seen, ma'am, but as you can see…"

Not waiting, she took it out of his hands, resheathing it. "Bamboo."

Quickly, the blacksmith tossed a piece of bamboo towards the admiral and before anyone could really see anything, it fell to the floor in nine pieces. "Perfect bladework as always."

"It's a fast sword," she commented, handing it back. "Well done. Wrap it please, and then we do have more work for you."

Sobering up, the smith nodded, and yelled into the workshop for one of his apprentices, who took care of Yubashiri. "Follow me please." Both marines followed carefully as the blacksmith motioned to deeper into his workshop where various types of metal were stacked around carefully. The heat of the forge did not bother the two logia however but for different reasons. The puffing of bellows dominated the soundscape but the air was thick with the smell of hot metal. "So what do you have for me, m'lady?"

Shiroyoru placed the wrapped object on the table. "I am sure you recognize this from your master's tales," she stated as she unwrapped the staff.

Sakazuki's eyes grew wide as he recognized the five-fluted metal _bô_. "That… that's the _Whisper of the Great Blue_, Hikai no Teisei. How did you even manage to get your hands on it?"

"In a way, it is mine, just borrowed to HQ. But that is also why Andrea-kun may never have it – it is just not _her_ weapon," Theo shrugged. "Kôtetsu-san. Can you make a copy of the _Teisei_?"

Kôtetsu inspected the dark sea-green weapon with its elaborate ends, and nodded finally. "The metal of this one is fairly unique, but I shouldn't have trouble with that, not after you delivered Yubashiri in such a sorry state. Any specifications?"

"Make it blue, like the storm-tossed sea. _Teisei_ stands for the ruler, but this weapon is meant for one of the sovereign's warriors," she ordered. "Do you still need _Teisei_?"

The blacksmith declined. "No, I have it memorized; the design might seem elaborate, but it is rather straightforward in the end. Blue then, hmm? A _'shadow'_ then?"

"Sounds perfect. _Hikai no Kage_, Shadow of the Great Blue… Make it for a person about eight feet tall, and don't forget the holster," Theo added as an afterthought. "The original _Teisei_ would be a bit too long for her."

"It will be done when needed."

"Perfect."

Sakazuki watched the staff and tried to imagine how Andrea would look with one similar but he immediately agreed that if the copy was the exact size, it easily would have been too tall for her to wield without resorting a lot of regripping – the _Teisei_ was meant for people like Shiroyoru herself. _Using a weapon in such an uncouth manner would have been disgraceful nonetheless. _"I take it you'll teach her more about how to wield it then? Or at least have arranged for someone she can spar with?"

"First things first," the admiral chuckled. "I need to keep this a surprise, and have you forgotten who you are talking to?"

"My bad," he apologized with a wince, remembering _all too well_ what this particular admiral could do with polearms. "I meant no disrespect. Was just wondering if you were going to handle it yourself or someone else proficient in the style."

"Via-chan is even less keen on her than yours truly, and she is the only one who is skilled enough who has the time. No, I will do this myself, Sakazuki-san."

"I hate to interrupt, but my time is limited," the smith cut in. "Is there anything you seek of me, Sakazuki-san?"

"There is actually," he stated inquisitively, wondering how serious the blacksmith would take his request. "I know you don't think much of me." There was a confirming snort and the logia continued, undeterred. "But I would like to know if you could make a very heat resistant sword for me." He paused as he begun to think more on it. "I was wanting to re-explore that style of fighting and this time, I think a blade made for me would be more suitable. The reason for the heat resistance isn't just to protect the sword from me however. I actually want to be able to utilize my element's power while fighting."

Credit of Kôtetsu's mastery was that the blacksmith immediately understood what the man wanted. "You hope to inflict burns and increase cutting power, yes? For more _small-scale_ work? Like the sublimation cutting of Kumori-hime and the fleet admiral?"

"The more controlled type of situations," Sakazuki agreed. He was happy that the blacksmith understood what was needed. "The type of sword, I admit, escapes me as to what I should use. Do you have any recommendations?"

The smith waved his head at Theo. "What do you think, m'lady?"

"Well, he's a strong, burly man, not the fastest – Garp-sensei is much faster on foot – but quick reflexes and a solid guard," she considered. "What about a heavy longsword? One-and-a-half-hands, like the _Meitô_ Cloudsbane? Fast enough for fighting unprotected by armor, but having enough mass to generate some serious momentum."

Kôtetsu circled around him and then nodded. "I'd say perfect for him. It definitely needs a ricasso for half-blade handling though, with the size needed for him. What do you think, Sakazuki-san?"

"Sounds good to me," he nodded as he felt a chuckle in anticipation of what he could do. "It wouldn't be good if I couldn't be sent to missions where quieter, more restrained methods are needed so this would serve me and thus the Navy well." Both the admiral and blacksmith looked impressed at the magma man's determination to not let his past mistakes define him.

"Very well." The smith was already noting down base specifications. "I need your exact height though. Wouldn't want it to be too long or short, would we."

"Nine feet five, and yes I know I am shorter than all of you, Shiroyoru-sama." Him being the shortest of the three admirals had been a sore spot and never-ending source of amusement for his former rank-mates, especially since he managed to be even shorter than Kuzan's wife. Knowing what came next, he took off the gloves and held out his hands so the smith could measure them and note down the measurements. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Color preferences. I can make arms in a _lot_ of colors. They partially determine certain properties of the weapon if compared to a similar make with different color, but…"

"I would prefer red but black also is a good color. What properties would those two have? Or at least, what would they partially effect?" The more the magma logia thought on it, the more determined he became. "Honestly, even without knowing more I cannot imagine using a weapon with many other colors."

"Standard steel is called 'white', and has no special properties. In such a sword, the quality and make of the blade is the only determining factor, not counting alloy compounds. But you know already an example for other colors." Theodora drew _Kita Kaze_, holding it up so Sakazuki could see the blue blade and black cutting edge. "This is called a _seitô_. A sword that has been done in the same manner, but inverse in color – a _kokutô_ – has more destructive power at the cost of speed and precision sharpness. Red, as you specified, is the most resistant of colors, good for defense. Sekikô – the red steel." She re-sheathed the tachi. "A straight longsword has its cutting edge all around – it has no back – and thus resembles more Kuzan's rapier, just way longer and heavier. If you want a suggestion…" she trailed off, unsure if he wanted to hear it. He nodded curiously, wondering what the admiral could be holding back. "Make it a _kokutô_ with red cutting edges, like the title of your element. _The Fires of the Earth_. It will hit hard and true, and yet withstand high heat without becoming malleable or losing edge, and still be precise enough to _not_ cut what you do not wish to be cut once your skills are up to it." She rewrapped _Teisei_, shouldering the staff.

"Being precise is exactly what I need," the magma logia said curtly. "I cannot afford any incidents. We need to set examples and I have no problem being one of them. Behavior to a destructive degree cannot be tolerated, especially if it puts innocents at risk." He paused as he realized he was getting off the thoughts of his new weapon. "If it could be possible for me to have a longsword, it would be an honor to wield it."

The blacksmith shot the Kumori leader another look, and then nodded. "You wish to change your ways? I will be the one honored to give you the tools to do just that. A stainless steel blade that is the burning bane of the wicked and the protector of the suffering. Wolfram, rhenium, chromium and tantalum alloyed with some sekikô and some black metal… and a sword unlike any other shall be yours soon enough. Expect a summon in a while, and you will not regret it. Vice Admiral _Akarô_."

Hearing his new alias made the magma logia smirk proudly as he thought on what his new attempts to form a better, more fair reputation would be. "Just make sure the summons comes to me," he joked as the admiral gave him an inquisitive look. For some reason, she felt like this had to do with her newest student.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

The newspaper clutched in Robin's hand was being carefully placed into a binder that she had been compiling. If it was not for that, she would have crinkled it from how many times she would read it over and over. Still, the words transcribed made her think on her occupation as a pirate but not just that necessarily. "These words…" The speech was almost completely memorized by the archaeologist who felt that it would become more and more important later on, sort of like how Gol D. Roger's words had inspired pirates of old, these words would inspire marines of the new age, and surely elevate Kuzan's own standing in history.

She had asked the revolutionary's mage, Sabo, what he thought and he merely kept silent when he gave her the newspaper before leaving. The words obviously had bothered him as well to provoke this sort of reaction. _Why does she keep looking at me? I don't have the answers she's looking for,_ Sabo thought skeptically as he walked away from her.

Sighing, Robin looked at the information she had gathered. Only Sabo knew about the information she had been subtly collecting in a binder and she intended to keep it that way. This information she had was what tied her to her crew and what would allow her to figure out what was going on in this world of theirs. _There is so much that needs to be known. If only I could find a way to keep Luffy informed… No matter, I will ensure when our crew is reunited, that our captain knows all that I have found out._ She flipped through some of the pages she collected already and frowned. _It hasn't been that much time and already, the news is troubling at least for pirates. For everyone else, this gives them hope of a brighter future but for pirates_…  
On another piece of paper, she began taking down her observations of what she noticed. One of the things was of an older newspaper, the picture of the Fleet Admiral's family. She could not help but feel an odd sensation whenever she would see it, almost like longing. _Family even in an organization like that. I can only wonder what power they must have. _She looked at the children and felt a smile on her face. They were not that different in appearance from each other but she frowned. _They feel so familiar for some reason but how? If I was pursued by them, wouldn't I have known it so it can't be that_…_ What am I missing?_


	13. Dreams, Hopes, Ambitions and Resolve

AN: The first part of this chapter is for all the shameless fangirls out there. We're not superstitious. A turbot is a flatfish – think flounder, but better and bigger.

We have finally named Sengoku's Dai Senmei: _Keimô_, 啓蒙, Enlightenment.

Please enjoy everyone and remember:  
We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 13: ****Dreams, Hopes, Ambitions and Resolve**

* * *

-Marineford-

* * *

Having a Sunday afternoon off would always serve as a blessing between the two. As Andrea walked back to her home, she thought on the morning before scowling as a memory of one of her rather pushy classmates surged forward into her mind. It was a rather ambitious STOC wannabe who thought if he intimidated or bumped off the _prodigy_ that was Gol D. Andrea, he would have a better chance of earning the attention of Admiral Shiroyoru (even if the coordinator observing was less than impressed, as was the captain). She quickly passed through the streets but the fact her relationship or according to some of her classmates, relationship without any real proof like photographs or a token of engagement, was a cause of Andrea's current headaches. _Bah! It's not like he can give me a ring or something with how my fighting style is like. How troublesome… I don't need some bloody token of affection to know that what I have with Sakazuki is the most wonderful thing ever but…_ She blushed as she walked past a photographer's studio. _It would be nice to have a couple photographs for the house. It feels so empty and everything._

She had finally reached the gate of their abode and upon opening the gate, the vice admiral received a cheery honk from Chives who was floating on his back in the crescent pond. Smiling as she knew that meant that Sakazuki was home, she opened the door and slipped out of her boots. "You're home," the magma logia greeted her with a nod before pulling her close for a quick kiss. "What's going to be for dinner?"

"Well…" Andrea began before frowning. She had not yet thought of what to make at all. While Chives was easy to feed, she liked to put a little variety into the food she prepared for Sakazuki. After all, just because he loved curry didn't mean he should eat it _every_ single day.

"Honesty," the logia reminded her as he was curious about why she was so anxious. "I'm not mad, just feeling a bit inquisitive. Is something wrong, love?"

"I want to go on a date," she said bluntly before wincing at how demanding she sounded. Even with her insecurities, she should not have made it sound like she was so frustrated when Sakazuki had gone so out of his way to be accommodating in almost anything as of late.

Before she could attempt to apologize, the former admiral chuckled before tossing off his hat onto a rack. "I don't see why not. We haven't had that much time to ourselves, have we Andrea-chan?"

The female vice admiral smiled weakly as she was shooed to get ready for their date. He however began to plan on what things could be done on the date, including a photograph he wanted to obtain for her engagement pendant that he was waiting on. "I'm already ready," she called from their room.

_She is pretty swift when she's motivated,_ he thought with a smirk as he mentally planned for some things to do. "I'll get Chives' dinner ready then," he responded before moving the fish bucket in preparation.

As if on cue, the super penguin appeared near the kitchen door, already anticipating a meal. The bird happily accepted the offered fish and honked on knowing what was expected of him while the two marines were gone. Petting the bird briefly, Sakazuki turned to the living area to see Andrea ready. "Hey there," she said softly with a smile.

She always seemed relieved when she got out of her uniform but now her giddy demeanor was practically tangible as she quickly gave Sakazuki an affectionate hug. "We could go shopping then have dinner," he told her before raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "Would that be alright?"

Happy to have time to spend with him, she quickly nodded and he gave a small smile as they walked outside the house. _It's nice seeing him without his hat,_ she thought with a giggle that escaped accidentally. Rather than scowl, the former admiral tickled her side slightly with amusement as he let her hang onto his arm. The casual scene drew a few whispers from some of the marines and civilians they had passed in the streets. "What are we going to buy?" she asked curiously.

"I thought about replacing the curry pot, getting some navigation supplies for you and possibly a camera." Andrea blushed slightly about the curry pot, knowing she had used it (while it was still cooking on a portable cooker) as a point of focus for when she was practicing the steps for Eight Shadows. She did not count on a certain light logia coming in one day and startling her when she was practicing, forcing her to slip and punt the pot into a wall. Luckily the wall was undamaged but the same could not be said for the poor pot of curry. Sakazuki had almost been inconsolable in regards to the loss. The pot itself had crumpled into a heap of metal from the force of the unintentional kick but she was curious about the mention of a camera.

"So we're going to buy frames for the house too?" she clarified giddily, excited about decorating their home.

"We will but also, dinner." They entered a camera shop and Andrea's eyes shined as they looked over the selection together. Although not loaded like some of the higher marines who were Dai Senmei, between the both of them, they made a decent amount that nothing in the store would set them back but a few times Andrea almost swore as she looked over a few of the prices. "Andrea-chan, if it works and is of high quality, just buy it."

Her jaw dropped as she held it out critically. "Sakazuki-kun, you don't buy something like this without testing it out!" She shook her head at his blank look before showing him. "Now smile!"

"Pardon?" he scowled as the flash went off brightly.

"Fuck, sorry. I thought I turned that off," Andrea apologized sheepishly as she adjusted the camera. "One more time?" she asked tentatively as she received a half hearted glare from her boyfriend.

"I swear that is brighter than Borsalino," he grunted in annoyance as she took his picture again, thankfully without the annoying flash.

"He'd get a bit jealous if you told him that," she teased as she looked at the resulting photograph. Seeing his face glare at the camera with a wince made the logia groan as he reached for a camera himself. "What are you…?"

A few minutes later, they were handed a good camera for free on the condition that they would never walk in and touch a single piece of merchandise again. "I can't believe we got kicked out," the former admiral grumbled as he let Andrea take his picture, thankfully with no flash. The picture turned out well, with him giving a relatively stoic grimace compared to the last few photographs resulting from their impromptu camera war.

"We were politely escorted out while given a complimentary product," Andrea corrected as she handed her snickering boyfriend the photograph she took of him. "Pity we did not get any frames for the photographs."

"That's what subordinates are for," he remarked dismissively until he noticed her outraged expression. "Does it mean that much to you that we do this?"

She nodded solemnly and began to explain. "It's the first home I made with someone not in my family," she said softly as she reached for his hand. He instinctively warmed himself as she leaned against him, seeking comfort. "I want it perfect, down to the frames that will house our precious memories. Besides, if we purchase good ones the first time, we won't be stuck at that store in the future anyway."

"Sure enough," he conceded the point before motioning to the carpenter's shop. "Next time, we'll go there and make them perfect." Andrea nodded happily and that gave the former admiral a small smile. "Shall we eat then?"

"Let's," she said with a smile before wondering if he would end up taking her to a restaurant specializing in curry. What ended up happening was the normally serious man taking her to a bakery. Andrea's eyes lit up with joy on seeing the pastries presented before them before frowning. _This isn't his kind of place so why…?_

"They have meat pies," he explained as he noticed her puzzled expression before motioning over to a display that held a pie with flaky crust and large chunks of Seaking meat. Andrea looked at the food enviously and mentally contemplated how to start cooking such a meal at home when something caught her eye, making her snicker.

"Is that a curry stew pie?" The former admiral looked around shiftily before nodding slightly. "I should have known," she remarked cheekily before giving him a quick kiss. "I'm going to look around at some of the pastries? Find us a table and get your pie."

Laughing how his girlfriend practically floated over to the display, he snapped a quick picture of her bantering with one of the chefs about the recipes. _That would make a nice wallet photo. _He paid for a couple pies while noticing that his fellow vice admiral lugging around a few plates of pastries. Like he did, she had gotten extras, presumably to feed him with as he got an extra pie for her. Little did either of them realize that there was a Visual Den Den Mushi, courtesy of Shiroyoru, strategically placed that would obtain the photograph that Sakazuki would later choose to be what he wanted in the engagement pendant.

After a fairly peaceful dinner of feeding each other morsels of the food, the boxed up remnants of dinner was placed in a bag as the two marines went into a supply store. Quickly, a new curry pot and some navigation books, sextants, and a New World log pose were purchased quickly as just seeing the navigational aids made Andrea wince in memory of Shiroyoru's and Luna's critical lessons. "You look tired," she murmured softly as she grasped Sakazuki's hand tightly, the warmth making her comfortable.

"Peaceful. It must be your bloody influence," the logia joked with a smirk as Andrea smiled. They entered their home and quickly flickered on the lights. Relieved that no one snuck into the house while they were gone, the couple had begun to pack up Andrea's supplies for her next day when Sakazuki embraced her from behind and began nuzzling her neck. "Andrea-chan," he growled into her ear. His voice sent pleasurable shivers down her spine and she tilted her head slightly to look at him. He quickly met her lips and smirked. "Do you still think I'm tired?" he asked huskily before claiming her with another kiss.

Andrea's eyes widened momentarily with surprise as she melted into the logia's kisses and affection. "Sakazuki-kun," she said softly as she pulled him close to her. The thin fabric of her dress did not ward off any of the immense heat the man tended to emit and if anything, was only serving to make her more aware of the former admiral's body. Under Admiral Shiroyoru's leadership and sparring practices, his body had become slightly more toned and the results showed as Andrea touched his clothed chest with want. "It's been too long," she said fondly as she yanked on his shirt.

"Perhaps," he smirked as he quickly picked her up to take to their room. As a courtesy to Chives (who liked to peer in the house from the windows from time to time), they never got too romantic outside the bedroom or the bathroom and it would not do for their pet (or any surprise visitors) to stumble across any articles of clothing. "Something like this shouldn't be rushed," he said as he kissed along her neck, smiling as he saw the first locket he gave her. Even if it was not an engagement pendant, it still was nice to see the present he gave her so highly treasured.

"You're going to be the death of me," she complained as she felt him nuzzle her neck slowly and teasingly. The warmth building up in her body intensified as she felt a couple of soft nips along her neck. Instinctively she tilted her head back as her eyes drifted shut, enjoying the affectionate mood that Sakazuki was in.

"Mine," he muttered softly as he pulled her close to his chest, her head near his heart. The gentle beating rhythm made Andrea smile as she looked up into her man's darkening eyes.

"Yours just as you are mine." The words made his eyes darken even further as he stroked her cheek softly. His other arm wrapped around her as he partially carried her to their bed. Draping his body across hers, it was not long before he resumed kissing her slowly. The sheer amount of feeling put into the motions made Andrea's heart swell happily as she tried her best to reciprocate despite the fact that being under him, she had much less mobility and freedom of movement. "Sakazuki," she said breathily as he bit softly into her shoulders.

"What is it, my love? If you want something, you need only to ask it of me," he said slowly as he held her body close to him, despite the dress. He could feel the slight twitches of her muscles and practically could smell her scent spike at his words.

Her eyes shimmered with desire as she clung to him tightly. "_Everything_."

* * *

_Closed for the public today_. While many a marine or civilian in Marineford's Flag Officer's district considered this odd or cruel of Suikô, the ones who knew _why_ her _onsen_ was closed only thought it either amusing… or worrisome at times. The latter was what Theodora thought of the matter en route to her own house, packed with supplies for her own evening with her love. _You really are somewhat strained lately, aren't you, hm, oniisan? Well then, enjoy your bath_.

As if the passing Ice series logia had been the cue, a delivery man came up the bathhouse. Having done this run numerous times, he didn't dare to wonder about the order any longer, just checking if everything was on board. _Coffee-scented soap, lemon profiteroles, tambourine, trumpet, Seastone cuffs, silk scarf, lotus massage oil, sushi and turbot fish grilled saikyô style with side dishes and rice, mint tea mix, lily dumplings… yes, all there_. He rang the front desk bell.

The mistress of the baths, being busy with _entertainment_, had sent her newest apprentice to receive the package. The delivery man smirked as he saw the new person. "A delivery?" she asked curiously as she opened it to check the contents against a list she had been handed. She did not read the list ahead of time and now between looking at the ordered objects and the list, her eyes bulged in disbelief and shock. "This… really?"

"I learned to stop questioning it. Please sign here," the delivery man pointed at an invoice and while in a daze, the new apprentice signed.

"I was warned about the _don't ask questions_ thing, but I did not take it seriously – this is the best onsen in town after all," she lamented, considering how she was going to keep the sushi cold and the other food warm. "Well, thanks. I'll see to all of this."

Laughing, the deliverer left the house. _Whoever your husband is that you are entertaining, Lady Suikô, I hope he will enjoy himself_.

Luckily, the apprentice did not have to contemplate the issue about the food's temperature before the mistress of the baths herself emerged from whatever preparations she was working on. "This is all I require of you today," she spoke simply. "Do you have anything you wish to speak to me about?" Suikô asked with narrowed eyes as she noticed the apprentice seemed rooted in place.

"Nothing, mistress." Her eyes became fixed onto the cuffs and scarf and a blush took over her face. Immediately, she felt even more uncomfortable knowing this was her boss's package. "May I depart for today?" she practically squeaked as she wanted to just be out of the situation.

"When I require your assistance, I shall send for you then." The apprentice nodded tensely, hoping this was not a permanent dismissal. Shaking her head at the young girl, Suikô turned to the delivered items eagerly. _Everything is here…_ Picking up the items carefully, she had the food set up quickly and started to prepare the mint tea. The light scent filled the air when she heard the door open behind her. Her face lit up with a smile as she saw her husband step carefully, removing his shoes at the door.

"Everything is ready?" the light using admiral smiled as he looked over at the tea and food. The routine they had for years rarely had a setback at all as people had gotten used to the bathhouse being closed whenever Suikô felt like it. To most, it was an open secret that she was entertaining herself and her husband on these days, just not who exactly was the lucky man to have her _full attention_ beyond being some high-ranking marine (which silenced any inquiry about it). To Borsalino however, it was the holy grail of breaking free of the harsh reality that were the burden of his rank and duty, things he would lay down every time they did such days, the moment his coat and suit came off, leaving 'Kizaru' in the pile of yellow, green and white clothing. _Hot water, sake, and Suikô, what more can a man ask for?_

"Whenever you wish, koibito," she smiled ironically, stacking the trays. Without worrying about clamoring customers, anxious marine recruits or orders, the pair was free to be the couple they wanted within the walls of the bathhouse.

He quickly crossed the room to help his wife set up the table. It made him sad that sometimes even simple things like this he missed out on but you simply made due when it came to your love. "Shall we, love?"

Sensing his strain, Suikô sat down beside him and poured him a cup of tea. "Whenever you wish, dearest."

Quickly, the delivered food was served and the two ate peacefully, enjoying the company of the other. After the meal was enjoyed and Suikô poured the last drops of tea for her husband, he smiled at her and reached for her hand. "What now?" he asked but he knew what was planned. It was the same for years but yet he asked to keep that little peaceful routine.

"Let's wash away your troubles, dearest," she smiled. "Bring the instruments though."

It was with a smile that Borsalino scooped up the instruments with amusement. "I am still surprised the neighbors don't hate us by now," he commented as they made way for the main, mixed bath, carrying today's supplies.

"Perhaps they are too polite to say so, but what does that matter? They stopped complaining when you managed to get a taiko drum delivered for one of these days," Suikô snickered. "Now, let's wash up first, and the party comes later." A jovial look crossed the man's face as he caressed his love's hand, following her lead through her domain. She knew that her admiral was obviously stressed by all the recent events and that any comfort offered would be of help to her troubled love. Setting down the instruments in the dressing room, she set to gently relieve him of the symbols of his burden: the heavy coat, the suit, and eventually even the sunglasses, leaving behind "just Borsalino", who breathed deeply in relief, wrapping a towel around himself.

"Thank you, love. May I?" he whispered to her ear.

_Tenser than the tightest of springs. Need to remedy that. _"I insist." In turn, the logia devested her of the light kimono, making sure to fold it properly, and wrapped her up. "Perfect."

Together, they continued to the bathing area, no longer caring about the outside world. At least for a day. The area was perfectly prepared for the two of them, to suit their needs while here. "It feels extra special today," Borsalino noted as he looked around. "Time to wash, eh?"

"You know our ways," she said as she kissed him gently, leading him to the wash area. She was more in a mood than usual to indulge his joking ways and teasing demeanor. Feeling somewhat whimsical herself, she proceeded to help him wash, a gesture he returned with as much joking as tenderness. "You could visit more often if you're getting this stressed," she said quietly as she touched his shoulders to relieve the tension.

"There always is work to be done and I'll do it if it keeps our family safe," he said easily. Despite his prior apprehension, whenever his love was around, everything seemed so easy to say as if it was obvious. "Your hair needs to be washed as well," he reminded her with a smile.

"Indeed," she said with an easy smile. She knew her husband was dedicated to his duty and the fact protecting his family would fall under that as well only made it easier for him to take up the coat. "Be careful with my hair," she added as he carefully ran his hands through the strands, making sure to control his strength. She hummed contently at the feeling and leaned into his touch. It had been years and years since the first clumsy times they had when they arranged their _days_ but those memories helped build how important this time was to the couple. "You're so gentle with me."

"I will always be gentle with my Suikô-chan," he replied easily as he held her tightly for a few moments. "I'm done with your hair now. Ready to head to the pool?"

Smiling suggestively, she teased, "Oh, I am, but I am not sure you are _up_ to it yet," and got to her feet, making sure he got a good view of her full figure. "Well?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're not even playing fair now," he said as he raised an eyebrow. "And how does my lady suggest I prove that I am up to the challenge?"

"There's the pool, and here are the handcuffs. Your choice. And who is saying _you_ are playing fair? All preened up and wet."

"I thought there was a scarf too," he playfully protested as he sauntered over to her.

"I thought you'd like to not have to make decisions for once in a while, or is my memory failing me, love?"

"Not at all, dearest," he hummed happily as he was led to the pool by his wife, perfectly content to let her run the day. It was less strain and effort on his part whenever his lovely wife took the reins from him and he was content to do so. The warmth of the pool was comforting to his body as he was led in and he sighed as he began to relax even further. It was not long before he felt a scarf being tied over his eyes.

This only sharpened his other senses as he heard his wife's voice. "Let the games begin," she whispered, her feather-light breath at his ear sending shivers through his very being.

_Oh please, let them_. He could faintly hear the clinking sound of the handcuffs and his grin only grew.

* * *

When Kuzan _finally!_ entered his home, he looked around with a smile as he sensed no one around the house except for his love. _Ever-chan must be at Luna's_. "_Tadaima_." It had been a stressful last few weeks of avoiding countless disasters, ranging from political to piracy, on top of day-to-day paperwork and organizing the _Call to Arms_. Lazily, he turned around to notice some clothing on the floor, causing his eyebrow to arch, as there was a note on top of what looked suspiciously like one of Theodora's ankle boots. He reached for it and flipped the paper over as he began to read it. "Come and find the treasure, love."

He chuckled as he closed the door, collecting the boot. Walking into the house, he collected more clothing: the other boot, the socks, the uniform jacket, combat harness (recognizable by the elastic belts), belt, trousers, dress shirt, scarf, bra… _Is she only wearing her coat or what_, he thought with a smirk as he collected a panty. He strolled to the last part of the house where he had suspected she would be and loosened his tie as he opened the door. To see his wife sitting on their bed with her back to him, only wearing her coat and surrounded by countless burning sandalwood candles made him want to groan (and dropping her collected clothes), as she smirked over her shoulder and motioned for him to come closer. _You witch!_

"You look much too warm," she drawled as she reached for his tie. Kuzan evaded her attempt however with a wink as he intentionally stayed out of her reach as he slowly removed his own clothing. Like her, he went for the piece by piece approach, making sure it was slow enough for her to get a _good_ view of her prize. "Now who's the tease?" she moaned, but then, she whistled with a wide grin as his dress shirt came off, exposing his broad, muscular shoulders, chest and arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked as he stretched slowly. He could sense the slight frustration from his wife but he knew all the same that her eyes were roving his form. Moreover, he knew that she _liked_ what she saw: Nowhere near Sakazuki's muscles, he kept himself more balanced, leading people to misjudge his strength. But not her. Never her.

To her, this balance of definition and proportion was perfection. "Show off," she chuckled as she watched him make his way over finally, deciding there was enough time spent on their little game. The look within in his left Theodora no doubt how much this man loved her. "I hope you aren't coming to bed like that," she motioned to him, referring to his partially clothed form.

"Well, I have not wanted to rob you of all the fun of unwrapping your prize, love," he whispered into her ear, leaning over and earning himself a smirk; in answer, she sent first his belt flying, and then slipped off his white trousers. Before she could progress, he gave her an intense kiss while pulling her closer. The smirk became more tranquil but still teasing nonetheless.

"I assure you there is plenty of fun to be had," she retorted playfully as she stroked his cheek lovingly. She maneuvered behind her husband with a burst of dust and pushed him down onto the bed. "I'd say I've gotten pretty lucky," she commented as she touched his chest, marveling at his build.

"Took the words out of my mouth," he groaned as he looked at the sight of his beautiful wife. "How did I become so fortunate?"

"Acing your assessment and never having eyes for anyone but yours truly since then," she smiled tenderly. "I think the Gods of the Sea were with us on that day, _koibito_," she whispered before stealing his breath with a kiss.

_Oh yeah. I think the Gods really were with us_. Then he forgot the world.

* * *

-Three months later (six since Kuzan became Fleet Admiral)-

* * *

Andrea brushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear as she held the training staff in her other hand. No one ever listened to her when she insisted (very loudly) the wooden weapon was very temperamental towards her. It was frustrating the recruits even more who were told to gang up on her but like she had before, she proved that at times one versus several could be advantageous if she did not have to be too careful about who is in the crossfire. This unfortunately was a cruel lesson of her grandfather and her sensei teaming up to motivate the recruits. "Are you showing off?" she heard a slightly amused voice and she shivered on realizing that her sensei might be getting bored of watching her toy with the newcomers.

"Sorry," she replied as she swiftly applied the bit of her devil fruit power into her next swing into the ground. The crackles in the air and earth pushed up quickly sent the recruits flying. "Just have been thinking how much life changed since the past half year." Andrea wanted to frown on seeing that she may have not coated the staff with Armament Haki properly as she feared that some parts of it near the edge may have splintered but the admiral's hum of interest put that train of thought to the back.

"The investiture?" Admiral Shiroyoru clarified. As she received a nod from her student, she gave an approving motion, causing the vice admiral to beam happily as she spun around and swiped a recruit in the side with her training staff, this time making sure to coat it more thoroughly as to not damage the weapon (she had been threatened that she needed to take care of it properly). Theodora noticed the amount of control taken was so extreme as to not cause serious injury however. Her student had definitely made leaps and bounds but what the logia had noticed was the way she used her devil fruit ability was so different from Whitebeard's initial usage.

While the old pirate had manifested the ability in an aura (sometimes a wide area) around whichever part of his body was going to push out the power, Andrea was able minimize how much of her ability showed before she actually used it. It seemed almost innate how she would hardly ever show any indication of the ability until the tremors and cracks would appear in whatever she was effecting. Theodora had theorized part of the restraint was due to her scar reining in the obvious effects of her devil fruit. While it tapered off some of the raw power, Andrea worked around it easily. "Sensei?" Andrea asked tentatively as she noticed the admiral seemed close to dozing off.

_Her skill in holding back until that last instant to release that power… Interesting. _"You've impressed me today. Go. Enjoy the rest of your day," Theodora said dismissively as she stretched back. Andrea blinked owlishly before saluting the admiral.

"Yes sensei!" Andrea's face lit up as she practically sprinted out of the training ground. As the Zero logia leaned back, she chuckled.

_Does she even realize how she's changed?_ She remembered thinking so little of the child of Gol D. Roger, despite her being the adoptive grandchild of her own sensei but then she smiled slightly. _You've adapted to the world around you. You've even finished up all your owed apologies and become a more determined student. It will be interesting to see the root of your Conqueror's Haki…_

* * *

-Flashback: 2 months prior-

* * *

As the vice admiral wiped her brow after the brutal training session, Andrea knew that Sakazuki would not be home for a bit and decided to stop pulling out the excuses and to stop putting off something important. _I owe him this. _After making sure she looked proper, she sighed as she made her way to the fleet admiral's office.

Knocking tentatively on the door, she noted no response but heard a familiar sigh and decided to go inside nonetheless. The scene before her made her smile as she observed that the room might have appeared empty but the cot behind the freeze logia's desk was occupied by the ice wielding couple, holding each other as they napped. The warm scene made Andrea's heart ache as she was more than aware she could have broken something so precious. Upon clearing her throat, the couple woke up quickly and zoned in on her. "Andrea-kun," the female admiral stated blankly as she watched her student salute her while the fleet admiral watched lazily.

"If I may, I'd like to have a few words with the fleet admiral," Andrea requested delicately. She noticed Shiroyoru's brow arch slightly before the logia shrugged and nodded.

"I'll be back later," Theodora told her husband as she nodded at her student and swept out of the door in her logia's dust form, closing said door.

Despite the fact the person who inspired such fear and respect was out of the room, which theoretically would have made this easier, the vice admiral felt tentative. "Why did you wish to speak with me?" Kuzan finally began as he looked at the young woman with curiosity. He knew all too well of her fear of his wife but even she rarely did anything without a reason.

"I owe you many things, but first off, I owe you an apology. I owe you much more than that but I need to start with that first. What I did…" she began as she felt like her throat wanted to seize up. Guilt still bubbled within her gut and it almost had a paralyzing effect but she shook her head. _He deserves an apology. I need to do this._ While the logia noticed the emotional swimming in the vice admiral's eyes, he remained silent as she composed herself and continued. "What happened between us long ago was incredibly selfish on my part and foolish. I shouldn't have pushed you into laying with me, especially the way I did so, completely disregarding the fact you had protests and obvious reasons for not doing so." Andrea did not notice that her fists were clenched as her emotions became difficult to control. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

A long pause followed. "I have never been so ashamed of myself in my life before and afterwards," Kuzan finally answered, the voice eerily quiet. "While everyone told me she was probably dead, I knew otherwise, and so I waited. Yet, to think I was so weak to give into desperation…" He shook his head, if only to stop the shaking. "When she finally came back and dispelled the _dove of ice_ that served as proof of life, I… I couldn't even let her touch me out of shame." He smiled painfully. "I needed months under supervision to recover from my shame."

"I'm not proud of what I did," Andrea said softly as she watched the fleet admiral's expression. His suffering was obvious and she knew that she caused that. "It's my fault and I can never stop knowing I wronged you, your family, and caused so much fall out… No one ever intends to do something like that but the fact I waited so long to at least speak with you on this matter brings me shame as well. Even if I had no idea how to speak with you on this, I should have tried. But I didn't." She felt a tear run down her cheek and it seemed to make her angry. "I was too scared to at least try to show how sorry I am," she scowled at herself as she felt her emotions building up. "But I can't do that anymore. I owe you my life and I technically took advantage of that, I took advantage of the situation presented and even though I know nothing can change that, I want to change the fact that I did nothing afterwards. If there is anything at all that you ever need done on a mission or whatever, please, let me handle it. I owe you a great deal and… I do value your friendship. I'm sorry I brought this pain onto you." Not expecting an answer – too similar to the woman he married – Andy saluted, turned away and slid out, closing the door behind herself.

Ice dust wrapped itself around the still shaky fleet admiral, revealing Theo to be the eavesdropper. "Hey." Hugging him from behind, she stilled his shivers. "I told you. You carry no blame, koibito."

Kuzan chuckled weakly, leaning in to relish her being close. "It's just the memory, don't worry, love."

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Andrea did not know what caused her sensei's good mood but she was determined to take full advantage of it. _I might have enough time to see if Sakazuki can spar or something. _Sure enough, she located her fellow vice admiral in another training ground and smiled as she watched him practice his kata carefully, in a controlled manner. Watching him train anyone, specifically _new recruits_ still was boggling. _To think the former Admiral Akainu could be such a good teacher…_ "Akarô-kun," she said softly, knowing he would hear her due to his senses but that the normal recruits would be unable to realize she had even spoken.

Indeed when his eyes looked up and saw her, they held no surprise as he knew she was around thanks to Haki but to actually see her did bring him some reassurance. "Andrea-chujô," he acknowledged his fellow vice admiral with softer eyes. The recruits looked up to see who their guest was and several of them wanted to freeze as they realized they were caught between another feared person.

Since what some referred to as the recruiting incident, it seemed that the female vice admiral had been scolded rather thoroughly but not punished by her superior. Whatever happened afterwards seemed to have pushed the young woman even further to the point she had become known as a scary force on the training grounds, feared for her fists, temperament, and then her powers. "I'll wait," she smiled to the magma logia as she leaned against a nearby wall and slumped down onto the ground. Her staff was in front of her as it was uncomfortable when in the holster and she pulled on the gloves to hide her hands. She had become very protective of them despite them not aching hardly when near water or really caring if people saw the unnatural scar on the right. However, if any of her foes would take the force of habit as a weakness, she would exploit this.

Unfortunately for the nearby recruits, a dark smirk lit up her face, sending shivers down their spines but this merely caused Sakazuki to chuckle. That seemed to be the last straw for some of them and a few whimpers could be heard. _She likes not being underestimated,_ he noted carefully as he barked to get some of the recruits attention. "Stop gawking at my woman and focus! She could easily beat any of you without blinking an eye with the amount of attention you pay your lessons."

Andrea's eyebrow arched slightly in amusement but also partially in annoyance at some of the skeptical looks some of the men threw her. She had been well informed and also faced the fact that sometimes, she would face adversity merely for being the fairer sex in an organization still primarily dominated by men but she had dealt with it as well as possible. Her brushing off such concerns however seemed to aggravate those around her more than herself. "Sir. Not to imply anything, but she doesn't look like much."

Despite the presence of a magma logia on a hot summer's day, the temperature dropped scarily fast. Andrea's other eyebrow rose to meet her first one just as the former admiral's jaw tensed. "You look familiar," Andrea spoke, her quiet voice holding everyone's attention in a manner that reminded Sakazuki of her sensei. Luckily for him, he decided to keep his mouth shut and not mention this fact which would no doubt send the female vice admiral into a crazed mantra.

Unfortunately, not everyone had the same brain to mouth filter that he had developed. "My brother was rejected when he applied. I am a marine in his place."

"To be rejected from the marines after a royal Call to Arms makes me wonder how pitiful of a marine your brother would have been," Andrea stated coldly as she brushed another lock of hair behind her ear. "There are few cases for the marines to reject anyone and they never have to do with one's starting abilities."

"It was because of you he was rejected," the man stated firmly as he strode over to her. The vice admiral was still hunched over, leaning on the wall when the recruit's foot stood on her staff to prevent her from picking it up off of the ground.

"And at this rate, it will be because of me that _you _will be dismissed unless you rein in your behavior, _recruit,_" Sakazuki hissed harshly. The dangerous intent leaking from the vice admiral reminded everyone why he used to be known as a fearsome admiral himself but Andrea chuckled as she placed her hands in front of her.

"He wishes to play. Shall I indulge him, Akarô-kun?" Her relaxed attitude only seemed to agitate the recruit even more to the point even before he could say a word, the man formed a fist with the intent to strike Andrea as her head was bowed.

However, if anything her Observation Haki had become even sharper and more precise than she ever had it. The ground trembled below her hands as she made the ground crackle but her right hand glowed as she launched herself into a headstand. "What the…?" the recruit started in confusion as he lost footing and therefore, was unable to strike the vice admiral.

Sakazuki only shook his head as she sat on the ground, to wait for the pointless confrontation to end. "You owe me some sake, crazy woman," he muttered quietly but like how he heard her endearments, he was aware she would hear his sighed statement.

"Of course," Andrea replied as she wrapped her legs around the recruit's neck, easing her body with assistance with her glowing palm while using the momentum to fling her body and hence, the recruit's. Her hands quickly left the ground just for her body to sling the recruit's to the ground. A few of the others winced on hearing a few cracks but both vice admirals watched as the stubborn man flinched at both the public embarrassment and the pain he felt in his ribs. "Are we done?" Andrea asked coldly but she received a scoff.

"I won't lose in an outright duel. No trickery," he scowled. Unfortunately, both vice admirals shared a smirk and Andrea tipped her head in interest.

"All out duel?" she asked with a predatory grin that looked rather fearsome on her normally serene countenance. At the nod, she flicked her gloved right hand towards her staff. A whistling noise signaled its quick flight to her hand as she allowed the purple glow to subside. She had to work very hard to hide the wince as the vengeful weapon left her another damn splinter, even through her glove. "I do need to be careful. Disposing of recruits such as yourself is not desirable but maybe I shall make you unable to have children."

This caused every male in the vicinity, even Sakazuki, to flinch slightly as Andrea spun her staff deftly between her two hands. Sakazuki's sharp eyes however caught faint crackles in the air around them and when she noticed the vice admiral watch her, she paused and winked before catching the staff in her left hand. _She had to put a lot of effort just in doing that. Don't show off, Andrea. _

Using her teeth to pull off her right glove, Andrea exposed the scar. "I'm not scared of you," the recruit quivered as he drew a sword. Andrea tutted in disapproval however as she noticed the weapon was not made for him but rather, looked run of the mill and very ordinary – somewhat like her own training weapon.

"Let's begin," she stated easily as she launched into a Soru. The recruit spun around as he heard the whistling of the staff in the air around his head and body. Andrea may not have been very good yet at using the weapon to actually hit a single target or channel any power through it, but it could serve as a decent tool of intimidation when she forced her speed through it. He never was able to follow her movements the whole time and spun around like a crazed animal in an attempt to try however.

Sakazuki shook his head at the fool. _Andrea, you don't realize how scary you become when you put someone in their place. I almost fear how you would fare against a battle with your brothers… Even your twin would have a difficult time now._ While he never had the opportunity to actually train with his hopefully future brother in law, he did share a few tips with the flame logia on the thankfully rare occasions that he decided to pop by the house.

When the recruit swung his sword blindly, he was surprised when it seemed stuck. Too late he realized she caught it with her _right_ hand. Around the scar, it was hardened with Armament Haki but her scar itself had a shimmering glint. Andrea's feet shifted, causing very faint crackles to appear in the ground, causing the recruit to lose precious footing and balance. "_Tremble… Diamond Fist!_"

The sword shattered in her hand easily and she reached further with her right towards his face. With the force of a punch, she grasped onto his head and pushed him down, onto the ground. The back of his head felt numb but the faint iron smell in the air signaled the fact that blood had been spilt. "How…?"

"You're a fool that carries revenge in his heart." He expected to be struck when she withdrew her right hand and gripped her staff tightly but she merely holstered it and reached into a pack she carried with her to drop bandages onto his face, causing him frown in confusion. "Wrap the back of your head. And you may want to get examined. If your brain shook that badly, there could be damage. I apologize."

The clipped and clinical manner made Sakazuki concerned as the female vice admiral glanced towards him, as if sensing his inquisitive gaze. "Where are you going?" he asked as she walked towards him.

"To rest or at least a less vigorous spar. I start Haki training tomorrow," she clarified as she glanced towards the recruit. "I could ask Natsuko to come examine him if you wish." At the magma logia's shaken head, she nodded in understanding. "I'll have dinner ready when this is done."

"Rest well, my love." Andrea had a faint smile as she departed, leaving her man to decide the fate of the dozens of recruits. He glanced at the fool who had the audacity to challenge his woman and sneered. "Take yourself to the infirmary. If your head is clear of that foolish notion you voiced earlier, you may return but if you ever speak that way again…" His voice darkened with a dangerous promise. "I will not hold back like she has. I am not good at having that much restraint." Every recruit able to hear the exchange paled considerably at the implication. "Now, let us finish up these kata. I will not miss her cooking due to anyone's foolish behavior."

Andrea heard this last part and chuckled as she decided she had one destination to go before really heading home. After all, she did need to check on her subordinates' progress. Most of them had been rather secretive as of late but the one she had been associating with fairly often had been her newest subordinate, Jewelry Bonney. The pinkette stretched in her recruit uniform as she leaned against the wall of their building, giving a nod to her superior. "You're visiting," she noted with a tone of surprise before shouting inside the open window. "The boss is here!"

Andrea watched as the building itself seemed to shake with barely contained chaos as she gave a tense smile. "You didn't have to do that, Bonney. And I'm trying to visit more often but that damn training schedule…"

"I know. I've glanced and sat in on a few of your sessions remember?" the pinkette pointed out with a chuckle. "Your sensei is just… Let's just say I'm envious and fearful for you," she quirked a smile.

Glancing at the opening door, she noticed the former CP9 members looking at her with interest and a few shifty looks, particularly between Kalifa, Kaku and Lucci. Andrea paid no mind to it however. She could understand if they were going a bit stir crazy after all, especially with no orders as of late. "I missed you all," the vice admiral said as she tilted her head to the side happily. "So, can we have a quick spar?"

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"You use your powers differently than Whitebeard," Jewelry Bonney pointed out as she pointed to the ground where Andrea had struck using the powers. While she used her body to channel the power, the power was not released from her body but wherever she had wanted it to be influenced. "You could try to emulate him."

"I learned it was best not to do that," Andrea pointed out as she wiped her brow. Sparring with the former Supernova had been enlightening but she was still worried about if Bonney would use her power against her to gain an edge. If her age was effected, that could easily be a game over and had brought an uncomfortable thought to the vice admiral. _What if she reverted my age back before my health had improved? Before the scar? When I got it? What would it do to my body if…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a few kicks, which thanks to innately used Observation Haki, Andrea avoided. "Pay attention," the pinkette chuckled. _Just because I'm supposedly closer in power to her than other recruits doesn't make us a good match up… what is her sensei thinking?_ "Besides, how would you know if you hadn't tried?"

"He told me in a dream," Andrea explained before frowning as she dodged a few more kicks. _Alright… that sounded incredibly lame now that I said that out loud. Damn you, Sabo. That was likely more of your influence, wasn't it?_

The former pirate sighed as she dodged a few kicks from the vice admiral. _And it's times like this I fear for your sanity. _"Alright, so do you know how your power works then? Since you use it differently that is and then there's that palm of yours."

"Shiroyoru-sensei is working on having me combine everything I can fight with and then there's that…" She pointed to the wooden staff she had leaning against the wall. "I don't know how good I'll be about using that. She even admitted that it was a bit tall for me and would be awkward in a holster but to get used to it. But hell, I should try anyway right?"

"Remember, the old man did use his bisento in a fight with his powers. To me, it's obvious your sensei thinks you could possibly do something like that too and maybe with that other style of fighting. What was it called again?"

"Eight Shadows," Andrea clarified as she walked over to the staff before mentally smacking herself on the forehead. _I could have used my scar to bring it here. Gah! Old habits die hard._ "It's going to be mentally taxing using everything at once." She then cursed when she got a splinter and scowling at the weapon, she put it back to lean against the wall. _Damn thing doesn't like me._

"Admitting your lack of brain power?" the former pirate captain teased with a smirk. A few nearby recruits tensed at the playful jab, unaware that Andrea did allow the slight insults from this subordinate.

"If my brother, any of them, could use Eight Shadows…" Both shivered at the thought of Luffy especially before the pinkette began to snort with laughter. "In any case, I'd like to see you try to learn it."

"No thanks," she was told dismissively as she avoided a punches and then a kick. Her eyes however caught the very faint amounts of devil fruit power that Andrea was using in conjunction. _I need to stay out of range of more than just her body…_ "If I have to suffer the way you do, I'm perfectly fine with how I am. Besides, I do have more unconventional tactics in mind."

"Like?" Andrea asked challengingly only to wince as she felt herself change. _I had to open my big mouth, didn't I? _Instead of being younger like she had feared, she seemed older. "Unusual," Andrea spoke and she flinched upon hearing herself. Her voice seemed airy and almost bored. She finally looked down at her body and realized that there was some changes but not as drastic as it would have been if her age was reversed.

"Control is important with devil fruits, paramecia being as troublesome as logia, but on a different scale. You need to work towards effecting what you want a certain way. We aren't logia, able to become then affect though to make it easier. We must work the effect within the confines of our power. I could have just vaguely made you older or younger but with control, you can pinpoint what exactly you want. The age I made you is roughly the age of Vice Admiral Akarô."

"Really?" Andrea asked a bit eagerly with curiosity. "I never thought I'd live that long!" She noticed a withering glare from her subordinate and chuckled weakly. "Sorry. Habit."

"Really?" The pinkette smirked as she launched a couple kicks. Unfortunately for Andrea, her mastery of Haki did not age as well and she overshot how much she used, causing a headache to overwhelm her senses. The wince made her unable to dodge the first kick and when she tried to dodge the second kick, she flung herself into a wall. It was with a groan she looked at the rubble around her and even Bonney blinked owlishly. "Maybe this wasn't a great idea… I can't keep forging your grandfather's signature on damage reports."

"He doesn't notice," Andrea pointed out as she stepped carefully. Her body felt different, just like when she was healed. In any case, the former pirate felt it was enough of a demonstration and reverted the vice admiral's age back to where it was supposed to be. "Thanks. It would have been awkward to explain."

"And I needed to remove the temptation for you to abuse this," the ex-pirate winked, causing her superior to sputter denials with a slight blush.

* * *

-Next Day-

* * *

Not having any classes or other forms of training – the admiral had withdrawn her for the time being – Andrea awaited Shiroyoru with a barely suppressed shudder, even considering she was curious about the lesson. _She's the best Haki user in the Navy, barring Gramps and Kuzan_. Then she frowned. _Funny. Until now, I have never been formally instructed what Haki is or does, or how to really use it. Point and shoot pattern. Bet sensei doesn't like that_. She was about to pull out a book while she waited when she sensed that her sensei was about to come around the corner and so with a sigh, she straightened her spine to await the admiral.

Naturally, the logia didn't actually walk in, rather, she just… _appeared_, leaving the younger woman gaping. "What? Never seen temperature condense?"

"I shouldn't be surprised I suppose," Andrea conceded as she gave a polite bow to her sensei. "You said we start Haki lessons today?" the vice admiral decided to clarify so she would know what to expect.

"Quite, but as you know by now, I prefer starting with the theory so I can be sure you _know what you are doing_. Therefore: What do you know about Haki? And please, not one of your half-baked answers of Heisenbergian uncertainty again," she answered, inviting the young woman to sit with her in a half-circle of benches in one corner of the Garden of the Four Seasons.

"Absolutely nothing," she conceded after a pause, suppressing a grimace. "I mean, I developed Observation Haki naturally on my own, so Sakazuki and Borsalino just showed me how to use Armament, that's it."

"Shame. If your grandfather had taught you, he would have shown you the ins and outs of it," the admiral sighed. "He would never do something so half-baked, not with training. Do you know why we do this only now, and not earlier though?"

"My body?" Andrea hazarded a guess as she looked down at her right palm. Despite being gloved, it felt like she could imagine the scar all too clearly and it caused her to scowl. "I mean, hell I was getting used to it and everything. If I did not know how to handle my body, I wouldn't be able to handle something so advanced like any form of Haki." Her head shook as she sighed. "Like any of the times I've played with any form of Haki lately felt different from before. Observation Haki feels alright but Armament lately has been more difficult for me to actually control. Understanding both of these better would make using them a lot easier." She paused before deciding to add in one tidbit. "I've stopped worrying about little things that would bother me before but I haven't really played with Conqueror's at all since… I don't really know. I just…" Her hesitation made the vice admiral feel small before she decided to at least finish. "Like I think I may have unintentionally glared at someone with it but it feels difficult to grasp now. Has something changed?"

"Before I start on the _mechanics of Haki_, I shall answer that question. Simply put, you have better self-control and discipline, physically, mentally and emotionally, both exceedingly important for the _Conqueror's Disposition_," Theo explained. "Additionally, before, you haven't had enough stable mental energy to manifest it, so, it is little surprise it would only occasionally tumble out in a rage. Now however, you are starting to show signs of the proper conditioning needed to do this, hence, we are here. Enough?"

"Yes sensei. Thank you for explaining it to me," Andrea nodded as she bit her lip while processing the information. Knowing she had more control over her emotions felt unusual to her still but she knew the events within the last six months definitely had made her grow up a lot faster than if they had not happened. _Before, I almost felt like a child but now…_

"Good. Shall we get started then?" Not waiting for an answer, the Danaran continued. "What… is Haki?"

Andrea blinked before trying to think. _Wait… how the hell would I define it? I never thought about it before. I just did it? I can't give that kind of answer so let's see…_ "Like when I use it, it doesn't necessarily use stamina but it kind of does… That's a bad answer so I really don't know how to explain it at all. Sorry sensei," she mumbled sheepishly.

"No trouble, just testing if you maybe had heard more than just how to use the basics." Holding up her left, she focused a small amount of Haki onto it, just enough that it was noticeable to someone trained in its basic use. "Look at this, it is a good demonstration. Haki is an energy that is the physical manifestation of spiritual power. Its power level depends greatly upon the spiritual disposition of the user, but also experience and training. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to use and sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies, that is why you still feel the strain after constant use – it is a _mental_ strain." She let her hand sink, releasing the energy. "With us so far? Feel free to take notes."

"Really?" Andrea blinked as she dug into her jacket for the little notepad she had with her. Ripping off the first two pages that had doodles of nonsense, she uncapped a pen and quickly began writing. After a moment of long, thin writing that was closely spaced together, the vice admiral beamed happily. "I'm ready for more, sensei."

"Hmm. You may have noticed on your voyages so far that not many people seem to have it, yes?" Seeing a nod, Theodora scoffed in disdain. "Pardon the language, but that is total and utter crap, as much as 'absolute justice'. Every person in the world has Haki – literally, ambition – but only a handful of people actually ever unlock its active use; most fail to even notice it as such or do not know about it."

"Unlock? You can unlock it?" The first thing Andrea thought of was a literal lock and key. "How…? How would someone do that?" _I have a feeling it's not just something anyone can do._

"It can be unlocked through either special training or a great shock, such as a battlefield. Some people are born with the ability, but in this, it is often a burden; a few also develop it seemingly randomly. It can also be awakened by induced force: If an experienced Haki user, especially with the Conqueror's Disposition, pours a certain amount of Haki into the aura of another, it will cause a shock resonance and awaken the other person's Haki." She paused. "My pink-haired kohai Coby has had his Haki that borders on reading thoughts awakened through the strain of war, you through the abuse you had put yourself through just to continue on living… and your little brother at being shocked at you choosing to be a Marine for sure. Last week, Bogart-san asked me to induce Helmeppo's Haki to awaken. Suffice to say, he is more of an armament user."

"Makes sense to me," Andrea commented as she thought on Helmeppo's before a thought came to her mind. "Have you ever awakened or tried to reawakened someone's Haki if they had it before but were… someone like me or would it not work since I technically had it?" She paused as she realized how confusing that sounded, not to mention the hated _half-baked_. "What would I be more along the lines of, type-wise actually? I'm sorry I'm asking a lot of questions, sensei." She flipped to another page to scribble her questions.

"I shall get to that in a trifle, and, you still have it, just near zero control. Let us continue. Haki is divided in several types, called _colors _or _dispositions_ in the final one, which differ in use and availability – most people can only develop the Colors of Armament and the Colors of Observation. So, all this time, you have been using slang terminology." Theo took a deep breath and got up. "Come, try to attack me. Just for demonstration."

Andrea blinked in surprise as she still was holding the notepad and pen. _Those would be poor weapons indeed. _Quickly stashing the two items in her jacket, she launched into a Soru and appeared behind the admiral but still slightly above in an attempt to do an aerial kick downwards.

Predictably, the admiral evaded even without as much as a blink, continuing the lecture while at it. "The Colors of Observation grant users a sixth sense of the world around them, enhanced empathy and limited precognitive abilities, which is why you cannot touch me – my skill is far superior in this, and, to me, a Transponder Snail is faster than you." Annoyed, Andrea tried a punch straight from her grandfather's arsenal, only to be parried… with a silver-white layer of Haki on the _White Night's_ face. "You can stop now. Here. The Colors of Armament allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent, as well as strike an opponent which is otherwise untouchable, such as Logia class Devil Fruit users. In the latter case, you do not resolidify them, force them back into human form, like Seastone, but simply, it allows to touch the elemental form – to grab what you wish to grab and strike what you wish to strike. Normally, concentrated Armament Haki turns things black, but people with natural _spiritual wells_, such as certain Kumori, your grandfather, Borsalino… and Red-Headed Shanks may develop other colors: First comes white, and then…"

"_Silver_," Andy whispered, sitting down as the admiral did. _Bloody hell, just what kind of Haki do you have, sensei?_

"Correct. And why are you not writing this down?" To her credit, the minute she reached out and pulled the pen and paper back out, she did not ask what was spoken but merely wrote it from memory. _I wonder how good her memory is or if it is just short term she apparently has excellent recollection of? _The admiral noted as Andrea would occasionally write notes in the margin and saw that some of the words were the vice admiral's own thoughts about the lesson thus far.

"Sorry for taking so long, sensei. I'm ready to learn more."

"No trouble at all. Now, as I said, these are the _Dispositions _any person, no matter how lacking in drive, may develop with proper training… but between you and yours truly, you know there is a third color to Haki," she smiled. "Are you able to guess its proper name?"

"Colors of the Conqueror?" Andrea hazarded an anxious guess.

"Ding dong. The power to _directly_ influence the spirits of those weaker than yourself, the _Conqueror's Disposition_, which only about one in a hundred thousand ever develops. Most people believe it to be even less, one in a million." Theo took a breather, and continued. "Now listen closely, for this is important to understand the sheer difference between people like you, and people like Kuzan or yours truly."

"Listening, sensei." Andrea flipped the note page and looked curious about the difference.

"This final _disposition_ is different from the others, as it comes in a few variants – the _shades_ – which depend heavily upon the basic _drive_ of a person. This color is known to be most potent in a person who is not driven by _dreams_ or _hope_, but _ambition_ or ultimately _resolve_. As such, they are called specifically _Warlord's Disposition – Senshishoku_, _Conqueror's Disposition – Haôshoku_, and finally, if true resolve is found, _Colors of the Sovereign – Teiôshoku_, also known as _Royal Disposition_; it's full name is _Colors of the Warring Sovereign – Kôsenteiôshoku_," she finished grimly. "The drive is called _root_ of Haki. I let you guess which shades you, your grandfather, Kuzan and yours truly have."

"Well then," Andrea bit her lip as she started to think, brow furrowed in concentration as she was idly doodling on her notes. "It seems like you and Kuzan have resolve, at least from how I view the two of you. Gramps… hmmm, out of those four, I suppose ambition? Like other than his rank, he kind of a bit ambitious." She paused as she thought on herself and frowned. _What am I? Like… No way in hell I'm hope. Dreams? No… I'm alright with someone else being the fleet admiral and Kuzan is doing a damn good enough job as is that by the time he stops, another person would be better off for that. Ambition? No, that doesn't sound quite right but to be resolve? Could I actually…?_ "Sensei, would I fit under resolve?"

"You are actually quite an interesting case. One who is a true enigma if it comes to that. You show signs of all four roots, but the main root seems to be changing lately," the admiral mused. "I think you losing the whimsical ways of earlier, when it was likely for you to just shut down and die any minute, changed how you see the world. Also, developing a sense of duty helps with that, so yes, you are _**resolve**_. _But_. _You. Have. Not. Answered. The. Question. You. Have. Been. Asked_," she scowled. "I asked for the _shades_, not the roots, foolish girl."

"Apologies, sensei!" Andrea whimpered slightly as she bowed her head. "Kuzan and yourself would have Royal Haki if I am not mistaken, Gramps would have Conquerors and myself… Crap. I don't know." She bowed apologetically as she tried to think of a way to answer the question properly.

"You are a full Conqueror, Haôshoku, Andrea-kun, otherwise, we would not have such an extensive lecture on this subject. But you should consider something for yourself." At that, the vice admiral's head shot up in confusion. "With your little brother having only his vainglorious _dream_ and your twin having his desperate _hope_ as root… who of the three of you have the most potential?"

Andrea was silent for a moment as she felt a lump form in her throat, and not just at the woman's disdain for Luffy's dream (which was indeed a vainglorious one if one thought about it). Just the thought of what her sensei was saying did frightening to the vice admiral as it reminded her of before, when she was told to stop holding back herself for the sake of her brothers. "Sensei… Based on what you told me, resolve is the strongest in the roots. Then ambition, followed by hope and finally by dreams. If I do have resolve…" She paused again to shake her head, disturbed slightly. _Look Andy! You can be strong. Why are you in such denial over this? Do you need her to beat your head about this?_ Shivering slightly, she cleared her throat to speak. "There is no way that Luffy or Ace have resolve. Just… Nothing about how they are equates to that." She looked over her notes briefly as if to confirm something before continuing. "Ace is hope and Luffy is dreams so that would put me far above them in terms of potential for this type of Haki." She fell silent as she began to mull it over in her head, still in disbelief but unwilling to deny the evidence of the admiral's teachings. "_Why?_" she whispered. "_Why_ am I destined to surpass them both in sheer power? Because I know that Haki grows as the spirit grows, and the spirit grows with one's _physical_ strength and experience. _Why?_"

Theodora was silent for a while before answering. "Dreams can be broken, Hope may be in vain, Ambition is easily misled. Resolve however – the ability to act when necessary – is not something that is easily shaken. True resolve is a difficult concept, as it needs constant reinforcement. You resolved not to die, I chose not to hesitate or fear death, the same goes for Kuzan. My youngest brother, Smoker, who is a user of the Warlord's Disposition, decided once to never give up."

"So if it requires constant reinforcement, I would have to strengthen my resolve otherwise the root would change and thus it would weaken?" Andrea clarified quietly, still in awe over her apparent potential.

"I may have been imprecise. It is more that to find such a resolve needs the notion of its _necessity_ reinforced over an extended period of time… or by trauma, which I really do not recommend." She grimaced, remembering the two worst days in her life. "Although, one could say you have had _both_, with your untimely demise hanging over your head for that long."

"I see, sensei. Thank you," she said as she noted that tidbit down. _She looks troubled…_

Shaking off the memory, she sighed. _Next time I see Silvers, he's done for_. "Let us continue. We strayed off the topic. All the Colors of the Conqueror but the very weakest shade – Warlord's Disposition – grant the user the ability to overpower the will of others and knock out cold those weak of heart; depending on the degree of the Haki and the mental power of the targets, it ranges from simple intimidation to the point its user can even overpower other Conquerors in the case of the _Colors of the Warring Sovereign_. However, this final form of these colors can only be achieved by a Royal Compass Maker, as the power of the Inner Compass fuses with the Haki, giving off the aura of being always right; and no, I am _not_ going to explain what a compass maker is right now beyond the fact that any Kumori is one, including Kuzan and yours truly. All the variants also give an air of absolute command, making it useful for leaders. That final one is also the extent of the power that the Colors of the Warlord grant – a strong feeling of leadership and the ability to intimidate most people, which is why most people call it 'incomplete Conqueror's Haki'. Caused a lot of trouble for Smoker when he was a cadet," she snickered. "Do you want to put it to a test? _Teiôshoku_ versus _Haôshoku_?"

Andrea was still feeling the lump of fear in her throat which she harshly swallowed at her sensei's words. "I suppose I need to feel the lesson," she admitted before touching her head gingerly.

There was no time to prepare. '_All the lost arts… need Honesty_.'

The whisper was in the air for just a second, but it was enough to send Andrea down a trip to lala-land. When she finally came to, she was _shivering_, part fear, part chills, part sheer _awe_. _Just what in blazes are you, sensei?!_

"Eight minutes, 56 seconds. Not bad for a beginner."

The vice admiral wanted to preen at the praise but she knew there was more to it than just that. "Not bad but could use improvement, yes?"

"_Much_. That was more of an afterthought for me. You are still too easy to shake, girl." She shook her head. "Just proves something else about Haki. Tell me. How do you think comes it that some people have Conqueror's Disposition, and others only have the basic colors?"

Andrea blinked as she thought on the relatively little bit she knew about the Conqueror's Disposition and frowned. _No matter the answer, she's going to be mad, because it's just going to show that I don't know. Well… Guessing time?_ "Fate? Luck?" she ventured as she tried to think on it more. "Like, it seems too powerful to just be a family trait but…" The look from her sensei made her want to freeze immediately. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"First, it is somewhat inheritable, or where do you think your little good-for-nothing brother has it from, hm? With _that _grandfather?" She snorted. "But it is not something _direct_, like one's hair or size. Technically, _everyone_ has the potential to develop Conqueror's Haki, but only few ever show the _needed drive_ from the get-go to gain it within a lifetime, being content with how they are or how the world is like. Thus, it is inherited through personality traits passed on. People tell me at times that my resolve _frightens_ them with its frigid stability, but that is what you get living with the burden of the Kumori name. The various shades of the Colors of the Conqueror are the sign of willpower so superior to the average public that it _manifests_ as Haki."

_So, I do have potential… I… It still feels so unbelievable but she wouldn't be here with me if it wasn't true. Admiral Shiroyoru would never waste time on something meaningless._ "I think I understand, sensei. Thank you for taking this time to properly train me."

"One last theoretical lesson. You might have noticed it, but I will repeat it so it stays in mind. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type – look at Coby and Helmeppo respectively. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work." She paused. "Also, it is possible to use more than one type of Haki at once. The sign of a master is thus using everything at once."

"Pulling out all the stops," Andrea muttered softly. "Does this take a conscious effort or do people just do it? Like I'd be worried about being too concentrated but that's just me." She tilted her head as she began to think. "I'm trying to think who else, besides you of course sensei, employs this constantly. Obviously, it's not just anyone."

"Most of the vice admirals who learnt both basic colors do use them in conjunction," she confirmed. "Below that, well, again, ask my two kohai about that. There's a scary thought if it comes to talent… But are you not able to guess who does this, and makes mundane use of it, based upon your day-by-day experiences?"

"I don't feel brilliant right now…" Then she groaned as her palm massaged her forehead. "Borsalino does I'm guessing – his timing is too unnatural otherwise. Then Gramps does with his recruits but they don't realize it yet, do they? I heard Coby talk about before that how he knew when they goofed off before." Groaning again, she remembered the weekly curry of the mess hall. "Kuzan uses a combo of Observation and Sovereign to silence the bickering in the mess before entering himself, kind of like 'that's quite enough, you idiots'."

"Correct. Now. The key to the Conqueror's Disposition is absolute self-control. In this, I have an unfair advantage – I am a logia, which means I need it anyway lest I want to turn everything into an arctic wasteland. You however…" She pointed at the center of the garden, which was dominated by a fountain. "Take this bucket, fill it with water… put it _on top of your head_ and then, do the eight shadow steps hour again, around the fountain." She handed her a tin bucket. "Let it fall, and you shall start anew. Wet. And do that every morning."

_On top of my head… Gah. _"Yes sensei," she grumbled as she carried the bucket over to the fountain, filling it carefully because she realized her sensei would not see the humor in it if the bucket was only partially or half full. _So I need to be aware of not just the bucket but the water inside. Then it's not just that… I need to control my body and not use that scar of mine. Sensei wouldn't appreciate that asspull power being used. _Predictably, the bucket fell with the first step, soaking the brunette.

Theodora chuckled, and took a second one. "This is both a self-control exercise for your Conqueror's Disposition as well as a Haki exercise. Watch, and notice what I do so the bucket stays on my head." Filling it, she placed the full metal container on top of her head, and started to walk, not spilling a single drop, even as she started turning the head side to side abruptly.

Andrea's eyes bugged slightly at the sight and she mentally groaned. _So I have to counter any movement of the bucket and the water but it won't just naturally stay there so I need to move then watch my movements. It's a bloody cycle. _Attempting it again, Andrea refilled her fallen bucket and was careful to place it centered on her head. Unfortunately, when she felt it shift, she overcompensated the movement and it slipped yet again. Barely suppressing the temptation to curse out loud, she grabbed the bucket again and refilled it, fuming quietly. "I will get this stupid thing," she muttered after placing it on top of her head once again. _Be aware of the bucket and the water shifting within but how to get it not to shift so much? Hmm…_

"You've strayed from the steps," the admiral pointed out in a bored tone, bucket still balanced on top of her head.

_Well fuck. _"Sorry sensei." Unfortunately the slight nod she did caused the bucket to tip over. _Stupid bucket. Stupid water. _Filling the bucket again, a thought struck her. _Armament Haki… Could I apply it here maybe? Might as well try._ She groaned as she remembered the theory on the basic colors of Haki. _And Observation to predict the movements. Proper Observation users can tell things __ahead__ of time after all._

Theodora noted the determined look on her student's face with curiosity. _Well then, you are definitely a different type of student when you have a goal, aren't you? That resolve of yours… you have the potential to be as legendary as my three sensei, Andrea-kun, that is, if you stop putting yourself lower than you are._

After making it around once around the fountain, Andrea had to restrain herself from cheering or the bucket would have spilled, but gulped as Shiroyoru's route stepped up the pace, continuing with the base routine I & II combined (which involved short hops and abrupt changes of direction). Stopping in front of the vice admiral, she set the bucket down. "Good to know you figured out the trick to that. Making the bucket an extension of yourself _does_ make it easier, although, in the end you are supposed to be capable to _fight_ with that on your head and not spill a drop. Without the Armament. So, have fun getting soaked, Andrea-kun, for I have a meeting with the Coordinators."

"Sensei?" Andrea yelped with panic as she received a smirk or what looked like a smirk among the dust where Theodora was standing only seconds earlier. _Damn it. She left me alone. Whatever… Bucket, water, steps around the fountain. It will be done. But do I have to get wet all the time?!_

Halfway down to the cellar, Theodora laughed. _Be glad it isn't ice water like I had to!_


	14. Two Drums and a Cymbal

AN: That old joke actually works, check it out on Tom Scott's page (tomscott dot com slash cliff)

Let us know what you like :D

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Two Drums and a Cymbal**

_Two Drums and a Cymbal fall off a cliff – ba-dum, tssh._

* * *

-Next Month-

* * *

Andrea had practically dragged herself home as she slumped onto the couch, not even having enough strength to pull herself up to the room. _Just a nap… Sakazuki could throw me into the shower later. Hehe… nice mental images. _

It was a couple hours later that Sakazuki walked into the house after being greeted by Chives. He never had believed in the concept of people understanding their pets so well, as he never had one growing up, but something about the way he was honked at made him believe that Andrea was exhausted. Seeing her on the couch was definite proof of that. "Andrea-chan," he nudged her slightly in an attempt to wake his woman up. Instead of actually waking, she just grabbed his arm and yanked him closer, then continued sleeping. For a moment, he stayed there, content to hold her. _I hope that she says yes… when she eventually wakes up,_ he mused as he stroked her hair.

Just as the former admiral almost fell asleep due to how damn comfortable he was (not to mention peaceful), Andrea stirred finally and blushed slightly on realizing how close she was gripping her love. "You should have woken me up," she mumbled into his chest before placing a greeting kiss on his jaw.

"Attempted to but it's not a big deal. You looked exhausted from your training." He kissed her forehead as he felt her grip him even more. "More Haki training or…?"

"Just everything lately is aching my head. Like I've been using Observation Haki to do things besides that lip reading thing I told you about. Like I should be able to apply a similar concept for feeling what people are writing but for fucks sake, the person I chose to test this on had shitty handwriting. So I'm not even sure about the usability of this but if it does work… The implications are many."

"As long as it wasn't me. Still, that is a useful skill that would definitely help on a mission," the magma logia admitted as he was proud of his love's accomplishment.

"Damn straight!" Andrea proclaimed happily as she hugged her fellow vice admiral, overjoyed to take pride in something difficult to accomplish. He chuckled as he pushed her off the couch. "What was that for?" she whined slightly as she got up.

"Get dressed in something nice. I want to take you somewhere." Andrea's brow arched slightly in interest before a smile took over.

_I like it when Sakazuki takes me anywhere. It's a rarity for certain._ While his social skills admittedly were improving, it still was a shocker to people used to the grouchy man scowling that seeing a young woman on his arm happily. "Where to? _The Stewing Sailor_? The bakery?"

"Somewhere new," the logia scolded her as he shooed her off towards the room. "Just pick something really nice. I'm dressing nicely myself too."

"Alright," Andrea frowned as she followed him. It took a lot of difficulty for her to tear her eyes away from him however as he dropped his coat and jacket. When his shirt followed shortly after, her throat tightened as she watched the muscles and so finally with a blush, she barely opened her dresser.

"At the pace you're going, we're not going to make it out of here," Sakazuki snorted with amusement as he glanced to see her embarrassment at being caught checking him out. "You realize you're equally distracting for me as I apparently am for you."

Andrea's blush only deepened more. It was always a good boost to her esteem to hear endearments and compliments from him. Despite the improvement to her esteem and outlook however, she had to actively fight to restrain herself from the self degradation that she had become so used to in the past in terms of applying it towards herself. "Suit or dress?" she finally asked as she surveyed the outfits before her. Sakazuki's vagueness in stating exactly where they were going and only specifying _nice_ was not helping and the temptation to try on a suit was almost overwhelming.

The logia himself was intrigued she would ask such a thing and wanted to chuckle at how quickly Andrea's hands would travel among her wardrobe, as if completely unable to decide. She still mourned the loss of appropriate times to wear her beloved attire and he admitted she did look very good in them. What would make it even more amusing to the onlookers of what he hoped would be a proposal that would go over well would be his beautiful woman in a suit, different from what they could imagine. "If you want the suit, wear it," he encouraged her with a smirk.

Andrea was unaware of the smirk or the fact her boyfriend was cackling mentally to himself at the gaping faces he looked forward to that night. Instead, she squealed as she practically launched herself into the dresser to pull out a dark suit with a light blue blouse. Within the dresser was the small box she kept that her subordinates had given her. Although it originally held alcohol, she found it a fitting place to keep her locket. The slight clink of metal betrayed her curiosity of if she should wear it and she did not realize as she was so focused on the jewelry, that the former admiral was smiling. _If it's a nice occasion, he likes when I wear this but his temperament feels so…_ She shivered at her realization. _There's something so attractive about him right now. The confidence he feels is so appealing and damn it all you stupid Observation Haki._ Her head tensed at how hypersensitive her Haki had been since her official training.

"We might spar afterwards, so you might want to leave the locket," he said with anticipation before he took her raised eyebrow of confusion.

_Spar? In our nice suits? Huh?_ "Exhibition? That's the only reason I can think of dressing so nicely. Who would I spar with?"

Just as he buttoned the last part of his suit, he frowned. "What's wrong with sparring with me?"

"Sakazuki-kun, the resulting effects of our spars are not fit for the public eye," Andrea pointed out as she started to blush. She slipped on her boots easily and winked at him. "I thought the point of tonight was to get out of the house?"

"In a way, it is," he said vaguely as he felt the weight of the engagement pendant in his pocket. He was speechless the day he approached Admiral Shiroyoru and showing her the pendant. His shock when she had a better photograph than he did…

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"What's with that face? Are you truly surprised?" Theodora smirked as she pressed the small photograph into the magma logia's hands. "I found it oddly sweet so I think it is fitting and appropriate."

Indeed, the image showed Sakazuki and Andrea completely unaware of a Den Den Mushi or camera at all so everything felt natural. There was no tense grimace on his face or a bemused expression on Andrea's but rather love as they shared a meal. "I thank you again," he said as he carefully measured the photograph against the pendant, not bothering to ask how she knew the size specifications of the locket itself. Satisfied, he pocketed both carefully.

"My pleasure but I must wonder, have you approached Garp-sensei?" The tense stance that the vice admiral took made Theodora want to snicker. "He _is_ the head of her family, so his approval is vital."

"There aren't enough donuts or curry in existence to make him agree to give away his granddaughter in marriage to me so easily," Sakazuki groaned as a sweat drop formed. "Maybe he'll cool off but what other things do I need to take care of?"

"You need to talk to him first," Theo glared, her Haki dripping with annoyance. "There are such things as protocol, or have you been shirking classes, _hopeful_? I have over five hundred who want my attention and are not running on their _one last chance_."

"I had no intention of shirking the protocol or insulting you and I have been attending the classes," he grumbled with an apologetic nod. "Knowing it's so close I suppose made me anxious is all I suppose. I… This is a weird feeling." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm trying to understand this myself, emotionally that is. Loving her… isn't something that I can apply cold logic towards."

"Afraid of disappointing him, are we, hm? Hate-hatena, really. Then again, it is of little surprise," she smirked. "Garp-sensei is one of the few people who are fully able to deliver on the promise to kill you after all. Which is the result if you would ever hurt her in _any_ form."

He remembered briefly the rage the marine war hero felt when his unborn great grandchild was in danger just to find out there no longer was a child. This caused the magma logia to sigh deeply. "I would never hurt her. Especially not now. I want a family with her and in a way, that would make him my family now…" Fear crept into his eyes briefly as he recalled all too well a few stories that Andrea had told about how Garp showed _affection _to his grandsons: intensive and often painful training sessions. "Despite the danger of having him as… head of the family, it would be worth it. Seeing families such as what you share with Kuzan and what Borsalino has makes me envious. It's difficult to know what to want or expect since I have little experience but at least I will try." He massaged his forehead as he thought on Garp some more. "Facing Garp will be more difficult than any marine battle."

"Coward. I know quite a few battles more difficult, but whatever – I am afraid that there is no way in the Great Blue around talking to Garp."

"He tolerates me enough to throw some marines for me to show _basics_ to but that still doesn't discount the fact he doesn't exactly care for me either. Would speaking to Sengoku help in that regard? Or at the very least, he could hold off Garp from killing me…" _Unless he tries to kill me himself._

"Sengoku-sensei would likely appreciate his opinion on the matter being counted but as for persuading Garp, he may be just as skeptical, if not possibly more. An offering to the Gods of the Sea would likely be more effective than that – these two are like brothers. After all, they are her family and speaking of which, her brother or at the very least her twin." She sighed, remembering sensing the young privateer's trouble while inspecting submarines (which the young man called _cooler than Law's_, no surprise as Law's was the first, stolen prototype), while trying to forget his good-for-nothing brother. "Have you tried asking Portgas D. Ace about any of this?"

"It's hard to talk to her brother when she's not around. Whenever he pops by to visit, that pair are thicker than thieves. It's like they're trying to make up for lost time."

"They are Akarô-san. From what I've gathered on Andrea-kun's self esteem and family issues, she always butted heads with her twin."

"He wouldn't contact her at all for the longest time…" he muttered as he remembered her literally crying because Ace was being too much of an ass to pick up the Den Den Mushi. "It's why she started becoming friends with Marco the Phoenix."

The admiral frowned at this tidbit of information. "In any case, her becoming a marine and actually sticking through it with him as a privateer mean they will have to work together and thus, at least both of them take this opportunity to strengthen their bonds. But why is it you haven't been able to ask him about proposing to her if you spar and train him?"

"Andrea's watching and she's scarily good at reading lips. That plus the basics of Observation Haki she's had an affinity for, she could sense if her brother came around then she wouldn't leave him be once he is and would consider it suspicious if I would ask to speak with her twin alone. Her hearing thankfully isn't as sharp as ours but she's so damn curious that asking him on the Den Den Mushi likely wouldn't work out very well." A smirk took over his face. "Would you be able to provide a distraction in the form of training?"

"Hmm." The _White Dragon_ considered. "Well, her physical and mental self-control are certainly up to it, so… Invite him to come in the end of the next week. I am going to start on her Conqueror's Disposition training, and since the first part of it is the very incarnation of a tedious task that takes days, you should be fine. But do me a favor? Buy her a metal bucket for training at home. And _plant a kurokaya tree_, that's an order."

…_A bucket?_ "Sure," Sakazuki replied as he furrowed his brow. _Whatever this training is, as long as it leaves the curry pot out of danger's way, it should be fine. _"The tree shouldn't be a problem either. We have plenty of room for a tree, but I fail to recognize its significance."

"A _kurokaya_ in the garden stands for a naval family. The two in mine are actually older than the Navy – my ancestors just built the house between them. A kurokaya stands for the wish that one's line will last as long as the tree and beyond," she explained. "When you visit Borsalino-nii next time, check his main yard." Digging through her desk, she handed him a card. "That gardener comes once a year to pick up the seeds, so she should have some tree saplings for you to plant."

"I wonder if volcanic soil would be good for them," he murmured in curiosity as he examined the card carefully. "Thank you for your time. This have given me a lot to think about."

"This island is volcanic originally, as all Grand Line Islands are, so do not worry about that. Besides, this would fill in the second spot of the old saying." At seeing his confusion, she chuckled. "_Three things a man should do in the course of his lifetime: Make a house his own, plant a tree that survives ages, and father a child that carries on legacy_. Well, you have a house now, the kurokaya would take care of the tree part for the next two millennia or so… and as you want a family, the last part is up to both of you. _Fair Winds, and Following Seas_, Vice Admiral."

Nodding and deciding to bow politely despite the sad and happy thoughts that fathering a child made him think on, he ran his hand through his short hair after closing the door behind him. _Don't be angry Andrea when your training gets stepped up,_ he chuckled as he could imagine her initial elation at more training (or rather what the results would be).

* * *

-Present time-

* * *

"Is something wrong, Sakazuki-kun? Even for you, you're being awfully quiet." This was followed by a roll of eyes and a snort from the magma logia.

"I'm not _that_ antisocial and I wasn't being quiet. I was just thinking about something." _Us rather._ "You seem rather anxious despite your exhaustion from earlier."

"She was utterly ruthless, Sakazuki-kun. When I saw that damn gull soaring towards me, I should have ran but it was about upping the amount of things I needed to do while balancing a bucket. It's like multitasking to some extreme extent." She shook her head in annoyance. "I had to dodge and strike out in addition to lip reading someone from _behind_ a fucking wall." Sighing in defeat, she flung her arms out. "I told her about the writing idea and that's when she dragged a recruit to write some rubbish for me to decipher while doing all that crap. Hence the main part of the headache. I couldn't read it except for a few words here and there."

Hearing her get fired up made Sakazuki chuckle as she did not notice where he was steering her towards: a rather nice restaurant. She also had missed the fact that there were some familiar faces around. _I'm glad you're so exhausted otherwise she would have been disappointed in your lack of perception around you, Andrea. _"We're here," he announced as he pushed her through the doors to be greeted by a waiter.

"We have your room ready. Right this way, Vice Admiral Akarô."

The curt and slightly condescending tone of the waiter, the sheer fanciness of the restaurant as well as the luxurious smell of gourmet cuisine made Andrea's eyes bug out as she looked around curiously. "You got reservations? But how would you have…?"

"Just enjoy it," Sakazuki scolded her gently as he kissed the top of her head.

She merely nodded numbly as she followed him to the reserved room. It almost felt like it was on an elevated platform and had a mirror, which Andrea was about to eye with suspicion when the waiter's haughty tone caught her attention. "We have a good selection of fine wine that go with a variety of our dishes but…"

"Sake is fine," Andrea said dismissively as her attention was successfully diverted from the mirrored wall. She took in the politely horrified expression and raised an eyebrow. "I don't like normal wine that much," she attempted to explain but the man was left gaping like a fish.

* * *

-Meanwhile: Behind the Two-Way Mirror-

* * *

Borsalino wanted to roar with laughter but was promptly elbowed in the side by his wife. "Silence," she hissed as she motioned to the couple behind the mirror, one of whom was unaware of the party awaiting them.

"She's such a philistine," Theodora grumbled as she took a sip of her wine.

"No argument from me, princess. This is all Sakazuki's fault. Sake hound," Kuzan muttered under his breath before shooting a glare at Garp to prevent him from laughing loudly and revealing their position to the female vice admiral.

* * *

-Back to the Reserved Room-

* * *

"The Icewine dinner set and some Kubota sake as aperitif," Sakazuki attempted to placate the waiter, but he himself was barely restraining his laughter despite feeling twitchy as he did very faintly hear the comment from the fleet admiral as well as his wife. He felt a glare when he noticed Andrea's eyes on him, taking in the fact that she noticed his blatant amusement. "You cause quite the stir," he explained just to have her roll her eyes at him. "You might actually like icewine so at least give it a try. Just bear with me."

"Only for you," she grumbled as she lifted up the menu to see exactly what was being offered. "Sakazuki-kun, this is really a lot…"

"Order what you want," he sniffed dismissively. "We're doing fine and I will treat you to a meal when I want just as you treat me to your cooking." He flipped a page in his own menu. "In any case, have you ever seen exactly what you or I make?"

"Oh fuck," Andrea muttered as her forehead slammed into the menu. "I never bothered thinking about it between how when I needed something since joining, it just got bought for me. It felt so different to having to constantly worry about money that I guess now it's still unusual. Knowing I have enough to spare? Can you show me about my finances when we get home?"

"Sure," the vice admiral shrugged before feeling anxious on the inside. _What's mine will be yours if tonight goes well after all._ "I might get an order of Sea King BBQ or something."

"No curry stew?" Andrea asked with curiosity as she noted it was on the menu.

"Only as sauce," he sniffed as he motioned over to where it was listed – a vegetable mix in curry sauce. "Don't be so surprised when I eat other things." He put his menu down decisively. "Have you decided on your own food? This place is superb with seafood."

"Well, I see a Bouillabaisse is being offered which I sadly never tried. I haven't met many chefs who spoke with me about similar dishes except one and…" Andrea's nose crinkled with dislike. "Black Leg Sanji isn't very high up on what I'd call respectable."

"That's the chef that flirted with you when Borsalino was escorting you to Loguetown correct?"

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

While the light logia was watching over his comatose charge, he sighed as he played with the _green_ Den Den Mushi on his wrist. "She always had a hard time with blondes," he told Shiroyoru who had dropped by to ensure that her patient was indeed healing to her specifications. "I don't know if it's severe enough to go into her psychological profile but…"

"I heard about what happened with Morgan. Disgusting," she sneered as she replaced the food bag that the admiral was neglecting. "What other blondes could set her off this badly?"

"A little after I retrieved her, we had gone to a floating restaurant you see, and it turns out she's a great cook. She probably could whip up a good curry."

"That would please Sakazuki then," Theodora chuckled. "What else happened?"

"The chef tried to take advantage of her thirst for knowledge and tried to have a few liberties. Sakazuki wasn't thrilled when he found out but if I didn't kick him away, I think she would have killed him herself."

"What's the likelihood she would run into him again unless it really is the Straw Hat chef?"

"It is him. Black Leg Sanji."

Theodora's face was in confusion and amusement as she remembered the unusual wanted poster. "Does he really look like his poster?"

"It's spot on," the admiral deadpanned with a smirk.

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"I had heard about that from Borsalino," Sakazuki grunted as he motioned towards the menu. "If the Bouillabaisse is what intrigues you, try it. It's not like this would be the only time we could come here. There is not a reason to limit yourself so much, Andrea-chan."

"I'm working on it," she said weakly as she flipped through the menu and nodded her head. "That's the dish I was most curious about. Let's order."

* * *

-From behind the mirror-

* * *

"Finally," Ace grumbled as he saw them order food. "So Gramps, can we order our own food now? I'm tired of waiting."

"You should have slept while they were conversing," Garp snickered quietly before the fleet admiral would glare over at them again. "Why are you so anxious Ace? We did give our approval after all."

"It's just so… Seeing her be different but so similar. It's just startling."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

As Ace strolled past the gate, he noted the protesting honks of a certain super penguin. _Damn it. I was hoping it was asleep this time. _The last time it tried to peck him for jumping over the fence and landing on top of him, it somehow actually hit him despite the fact he was a logia to his annoyance. "Oi! Someone open up!" he protested as the bird was waddling towards him.

Sakazuki opened the door with a scrunched brow. "Oh, you actually did show up. Chives, go back to sleep," he told the super penguin who honked back before laying down where he was. "You know he's anxious because remember one of the times you came over, those bounty hunters were following you and somehow got to our house."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you enjoyed that. Hell, you looked like Christmas came early."

"If you would have been stuck for six hours with Kumori 'Paranoid Gaia' Flynn lecturing on ethics and tallying your own casualty reports, you would consider _anything_ enjoyable," the magma logia chuckled. "But in any case, I'm glad you were able to come over."

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I have much to do other than bait morons and turn in an occasional bounty. Where is Andy by the way? She usually is around when I drop by."

"When you drop by usually is the evenings, remember?" Ace shrugged as he slouched onto the couch in the living room. "I made sure to have you come over here when she's not around and when she'll be too distracted to realize you're around."

"So we're going to have a serious talk then you want me to scram? I'm totally feeling the love," Ace snorted as he still felt uncomfortable around the magma logia. Sparring or training felt alright but when they were not doing either, all he was doing was talking to his twin's boyfriend and really, they had not much else in common.

"You can stay afterwards if you wish. But I do have something important to ask you." Ace's eyebrow rose and he could not keep curiosity out of his freckled countenance.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," he drawled. "What's so important that the marine Vice Admiral Akarô would request my presence?"

"I want to marry your sister," Sakazuki said quickly, hoping that the casual demeanor would ensure this conversation would go over easily. Ace however looked like he was about to incinerate the couch he was sitting on. Out of rage or shock however, he was uncertain.

"You're not bullshitting me?" The privateer asked quietly, completely unsure what to think. He knew the former admiral was close to his sister but to actually consider marriage… He had no idea what to make of it. "She's pretty young you know."

"I'm aware of her age. Others have gotten married at younger," Sakazuki pointed out before frowning. _Great, now I sound like a cradle robber._

"Look, as weird as the age difference is between you two, I frankly don't care that much but do you two want the same thing? Like older people want different things than younger people."

"If you haven't noticed, being a high profile marine is very dangerous. For her, even more. Would you rather her die before having a chance to start a family?" Ace's glare became rather heated as he was trying very hard to reel in the fire he wanted to let loose in the couple's house. "I want to give her more time but she's in danger the longer she isn't connected to someone. Monkey D. Garp may be the head of your family but remember, as long as she isn't blood related to him, she isn't completely under his protection."

"Shit," Ace muttered as he shook his head. "So, you think people might interfere because of our father? That's the brilliance of my old man at work," he sneered at the thought of his father. "So, how will her marrying you help that? Excuse me to say it out loud, but you are a war orphan turned _most notorious marine_ with a reputation that until recently tended to excel that of some of the worst of pirates. An oyster served at the Fleet Admiral's dinner table has more connections than you."

"I realize I had a tumultuous past and am not exactly the easiest marine to work with, even now…" He noted Ace's rolled eyes of confirmation. "But if she is connected with and starting a family, she can be protected under a matronage of a _Dai Senmeibukai_."

"Starting… a family?" Ace's eyes widened as he felt way too young to be an uncle under any circumstance. "Is it safe for her to…?"

"When Admiral Shiroyoru healed her, any difficulty she would have had with bearing a child would have been taken care of as well but this isn't about children. She just needs to be protected and I cannot do that as well if we're both living together but not married. There needs to be more solidified evidence of a bond or something between us. Something that makes it worth risking political messes for a Dai Senmei clan, and an unmarried pair is to them about as legal as two drums and a cymbal falling off a cliff, and you can guess the consequences of no protection."

"Those government bastards could claim it's a set up if there isn't a connection or another group looking out for you two," Ace muttered with annoyance. "Who's offering?"

"Kumori."

Ace just felt like he was hit in the jaw with how fast it dropped. "Really? Fuck." He shook his head as he looked around at the house. It was obvious where both Andrea and Sakazuki had their influence but to think it actually would be where their family would begin still hit the flame logia hard. "The World Government wouldn't even be able to do as much as sneeze in your direction with that protection."

"True, but Shiroyoru was very explicit on the needed valuta – we are both running on that one last chance she gives people before turning them into ice dust, so we cannot expect lenience; approaching someone else would yield the same, as the Kumori are the leaders, and so, it's either everything or nothing," Sakazuki explained carefully as he knew that the flame user was not exactly the type to care for politics.

"If she's happy and safe, you have my blessing or whatever you wanted from me," Ace sighed as he felt the intense need to hit something subside. "Just don't hurt her or you'll have me to deal with. I don't care if my pyrokinetic abilities are of a lower tier than yours but I will not let you hurt my sister and come out unscathed."

"Understood. Do you think you'll be staying for dinner then now that we have an understanding?" Sakazuki asked as he felt that Andrea was almost at the house.

"Sure and I'll probably crash for the night. Haven't had any leads to catch up on so you get to train me," he smirked before glancing at the door. "So, what is she cooking?"

"We're going to have to order take out because there is no way she'll be in the condition to cook. In order for her to not realize you were here… I took precautions."

"What do you mean by…?" He heard a thud on the door and got up immediately, followed by the magma logia. As he opened the door, he was greeted by his snoozing twin, barely standing. "Precautions?" he roared as he turned to the vice admiral. "She looks like she got wrecked by a Seatrain!"

"Oh, actually, that's better than the last time she fell through the door." _Well, your brother supports this. Now, how to persuade that grandfather of yours…_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"The food smells good," Andrea sniffed the air delicately. The motion at first made Sakazuki tense as he hoped she was still exhausted enough to not detect the other _guests_ but she giggled as she looked over at his expression. "I never thought you'd like a place like this."

"Time and place for everything," Sakazuki grumbled as he crossed his arms. _I'm allowed to like nice things too, crazy woman. Especially since I never indulged myself the entire 20 years as admiral._

"What's so special that we'd go here?" she asked as she caught the smell of cooking meat. "Like, I'm totally appreciating it and everything but…"

"I'm with you. That's special enough."

* * *

-Behind the Mirror-

* * *

"That was oddly sweet," Garp snorted in disbelief at what he just heard. "Any more of that and I might consider that giving him my blessing was the right thing to do."

"You wouldn't take back the blessing," Sengoku pointed out as he picked at an appetizer delivered to their table. "And you know I wouldn't either."

"My blessing is what matters," Garp said dismissively as he snatched some food off of the former fleet admiral's plate. "Yours was just to be polite."

"Polite?" Sengoku sneered as he almost speared the marine war hero's hand with his fork. "Do you see what you're doing?"

"Do you see what you're doing? Letting perfectly good food go cold." Just like that, the squabble turned back and forth between blessings and food before they both felt a glare from a certain Kumori admiral. They looked up to see the fierce gaze leveled at them. "I'm fine with him having my blessing," Garp declared as he looked at Sengoku daringly.

"As am I," the mythical Zoan muttered as he crossed his arms and glared at his friend. As the two of them fought, Ace began to eat the portion that had been involved in the argument.

"You snooze, you lose," he muttered before passing out into the plate.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

It was not too hard for Sakazuki to encounter Monkey D. Garp apart from his granddaughter as Andrea's training kept her from her grandfather's side plus the fact that his recruits did not always mingle well with her other than Helmeppo and Coby. "Garp-san," Sakazuki addressed carefully, wanting to have the war hero's full attention.

He noticed the skeptical look on the man's face. "What do you want? I don't have anymore failed recruits to toss for you to scare back into shape." Sakazuki winced slightly.

_Looks like he's still pissed at a few of the recruits I let back into his curriculum. _"It's about something else a bit more important." This got an intrigued look from the old man. "Can we speak in your office or somewhere private?"

"Sure. Sengoku is probably there waiting for me. Can he listen in on whatever this is?"

"It would go better in fact with him listening." Garp's interest only spiked higher at hearing that Sengoku's input or that he would know what was going on would be allowed. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Garp said airily as he gazed over his various recruits. "Listen up, all of you!" he roared. The magma logia noted with a smirk the various looks of fear as they looked over at him. While Garp's training was scary, it had become known that to be sent into Vice Admiral Akarô's training (which was to encourage the vice admiral to work better with others and possibly pass on some basic fighting experience) was basically the last ditch attempt to stay in the marines as a full fledged soldier. "You can go for dinner early!"

"Eh?!" Every single recruit stared at each other, wondering what the hell was going on before Garp cracked his knuckles threateningly. Immediately, all the recruits scattered like gulls in the wind.

"That was effective," Sakazuki noted. Before either of them could move however, Sengoku came out past the still fleeing recruits.

"I was curious as to the panic I could feel building up. Makes sense I would find the two of you here as the source," the mythical Zoan grunted in annoyance. "Lunch?"

"Andrea has some leftover curry at the house if you'd like some?" Sakazuki offered. _Maybe if they see the home we've made together, they would be more inclined to give the blessing._

"Oh! Sengoku, you're in for a treat if it's my Andy's cooking," Garp said merrily as he practically dragged the two men through the streets to Sakazuki and Andrea's house. The devil fruit users looked at each other, bewildered at how Garp literally launched through the roads, even navigating around a sleeping super penguin. Sengoku's sharp eyes caught a sight in the yard and he gave a rather intense glare at the magma logia but before he could point it out, Garp flung them into the dining room. „Serve the food, Sakazuki!"

The magma logia grunted as he retrieved the leftover curry and warmed it up briefly with his powers carefully before serving out the portions. "So there is something I wanted to speak with you both about…"

"Does it have to do with the kurokaya tree in the yard?" Sengoku interrupted as he scooped some curry and tasted it briefly. "Because one shouldn't plant it so lightly; it won't grow to _ship material_ in due time after all."

"Tree?" Garp tilted his head in confusion as he briefly surfaced from devouring a majority of the curry that was in front of him. "Where was it?"

"I planted it with Andrea about a couple weeks ago. She doesn't realize the meaning of it however." Sakazuki put down his curry spoon to look at both of the older men. "But you two do. Both your yards sport one of them."

"What are your intentions with her?" Garp asked seriously. "You're making a whole lot of effort for her, aren't you?"

"I seek to ask for her hand in marriage and thus, I approach the two of you for your blessing." The silence became painful as Garp refrained from touching any of the food and Sengoku looked at his friend critically before glancing at the former admiral, who had a hard time not ducking his head – the two veterans had expressions that they nearly exclusively sported on the battlefield.

"You dare?" Garp finally snarled. Slowly he stood up, causing the chair he was sitting on to fall slowly to the floor. The room was saturated with his killing intent as he stared down the man who _dared _ask for his precious Andy's hand in marriage. "She is my granddaughter, you had failed to protect her before and you dare to ask for her hand in marriage? If I'm not mistaken, you weren't exactly kind to her on your first meeting with her. I should kill you for daring to approach me about this." The vice admiral's threat was not idle as his fists showed the sheen of Armament Haki upon them and every single marine alive knew the power behind Garp the Fist. "You're lucky I allowed you to live with her and you trespass upon my kindness."

Sengoku cleared his throat to speak in a carefully controlled tone. "Suppose you proceed. Have you thought on the aftermath of a marriage?" He nudged Garp to calm his friend or at least to force him to not attack the logia. Although not immediate, some of the killing intent wavered slightly at his friend's motion. "It isn't just about a ceremony then honeymoon then back to work."

"I've thought about the future and that's why this marriage…"

"If you dare hurt her, no one will find your body." The threat hung in the air harshly and with a slight gulp, Sakazuki nodded.

"A marriage between the two of you will make you both potentially big targets and not just to pirates either. This is politics of the harshest degree," the Zoan head of the _Keimô_ clan warned. "Do you _want_ to get _used_ that badly? For if you go through with this, I am unlikely to have enough pull to protect you."

"We're being offered matronage by the Kumori clan," Sakazuki said quietly, unsure how these two would take these news. "And with that, Andrea would be more easily protected. I don't care about what happens to me. I'm at least used to the manipulations of politics but her… Imagine how easily she could be controlled if they had the right bait." He shook his head as he remembered how once, he was trying to manipulate her. _She's so forgiving, even of someone like me. _"I'm know I'm far from ideal for your granddaughter and I think she can do much better than some warmongering asshole like me but, I have to try. I'm new to the feeling but I know I do love her. I want… No, I need the chance to prove this."

"You have gotten better or I never would have permitted the thought of you living under the same roof as her," Garp admitted as he glanced at the curry. Reaching for it and bringing his seat back to the proper, upright position, he continued. "It doesn't matter if I don't think you deserve her but what she wants, isn't it? If you make her and keep her happy, I will give my blessing but my threat stands." He paused his munching to glare at the logia. "And I would serve up your devil fruit to Theodora as a present."

"How serious are you?" Sengoku pondered as he leaned back in his chair. "How can I believe you without…"

Taking this as the cue, Sakazuki pulled out the medallion, placing it in the middle of the table. Being of lower social rank than most people in the city and needing something that would appeal to Andy, he had eschewed the engravings traditional for the _Dai Senmei_ and had opted for _lapis lazuli_ enamel inlay showing an infinity knot surrounding a brilliant cut diamond; however, he had not spared any expenses and taken the traditional material (platinum) for the casing and the chain. "I wanted to give her something that shows what she means to me. She is my peace of mind, forever more. She means enough to me for me to easily give up what held me back and I would do it again and again."

Garp looked at the medallion and carefully touched it as he examined it. "Think he's sincere?" he asked Sengoku.

"Everything would point that way. But know this. If you dare to give us a reason to believe you were not truthful…" The cold look in his eyes carried the threat well before he turned to the food that had laid forgotten. "You have my blessing."

"And mine. Which is the one that matters the most," Garp spouted gleefully as he began to look in the kitchen for the donut supply Andrea kept on hand for his visits.

Satisfied the two men had been placated and having both blessings slash death threats secured, he carefully placed the medallion into the case he carried in his pocket. _That went better than expected. Now she just has to say yes…_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Andrea hummed happily as she put her silverware down, full and content after the delicious meal. Sakazuki looked rather calm and even said he could speak to the head chef for her which all in all, made it a nice day for her. "You know, when Shiroyoru-sensei put me through that training today, I thought I was going to feel like jelly until I slept then woke up for the next round of hell. This concluded the night nicely."

"That isn't all," Sakazuki said with a surprisingly firm tone.

Andrea's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "What could make this day better? It's been a very good night, a lovely dinner, and you've been very sweet. Really, it has been rather…"

What she did not expect was Sakazuki to go over to her and get down on one knee. Andrea's heart began beating madly to the point that it almost drowned out his words. The tone however was so sincere, so loving, that there was no way she could _not_ hear it. "My Andrea, we've been through a lot. More than most couples and less than some but it has been quite the journey. It feels like I've been through hell with you and back to heaven all at once because that's just what you make me feel."

"Sakazuki… Are you really…?" Her words were cut off when he reached into his suit jacket and revealed the little case then opened it in front of her. The light shone off the brilliant diamond then she took in the design around the platinum pendant as well as the lapis lazuli. She touched his hand before gasping at the piece of jewelry in front of her. "What is this?" she asked him quietly.

"Will you marry me, Gol D. Andrea?" Her hands flew up to her mouth in shock as she recalled what she had read earlier that day from that recruit's scribbling and suddenly, everything made sense.

_The tree… A pendant of engagement… Those were the words being written. _Andrea's throat felt tight as she looked at Sakazuki and she could see the anticipation and anxiety rolling off of him in waves. _He's so nervous. _"Sakazuki, this is so much. Am I really worthy of your love?" she said quietly as doubt threatened to swarm her mind.

"You caught my eye and literally barreled into my life. Without you, what am I?"

"You're so damn sweet when you want to be," Andrea murmured as she looked into his eyes. "I would love to be your wife."

Sakazuki carefully placed the pendant around her neck and kissed her quickly. "There would be no greater joy than to be your husband."

Before Andrea could respond or squeal in joy, she heard the bleat of a goat followed by some muffled swearing. "Why did you take the goat here? There's no way she didn't hear that."

"Sakazuki-kun?" Andrea said suspiciously as she walked over to the mirrored wall.

"You're an idiot, Garp."

A sudden silence happened just as Andrea stepped in front of the mirror and sent a surge of Observation Haki through it. "This whole time?" she said as she looked over to her fellow vice admiral.

"The audience without the audience?" he said sheepishly before sighing. "Since that cat is out of the bag now…"

A couple waiters entered to push back the mirrored wall, revealing their friends and even Andrea's subordinates in a large banquet hall. "So you proposed sort of in front of everyone?"

"I'm allowed to be shy," he grunted lowly, causing her to smile as she took his hand in front of everyone.

"Guess what?" she announced loudly with a grin. "I'm engaged now!" A round of applause sounded as she started to blush but she was not alone in that as Sakazuki held her hand. Taking that as a cue, the restaurant band's drummer played a _rimshot sting_ (b'd'boom, tssh).

"Shall we make the rounds?" Nodding quickly, Andrea beeline-d towards her still sleeping twin.

"Oi Ace!" she muttered in annoyance as she poked her brother. "You missed him proposing to me," she growled in his ear, causing the flame logia's head to shoot up in protest.

"No, I fell back asleep after," he pointed out, causing Andrea to roll her eyes at the grin her brother was giving. "Congratulations by the way."

"How long did you know about this? Twins are supposed to be practically psychic or shit like that," Andrea teased her twin who was trying to pick out pastry flakes out of his hair.

Finally settling for burning them out, Ace shook his head in amusement. "Do you realize how hard it was to hide this? Like seriously sis, think about what had to be done so you wouldn't notice."

Andrea's eyes blinked owlishly before she glanced at a smirking Admiral Shiroyoru with a sense of dread. "The training schedule…"

"Did you enjoy the Icewine?" the admiral asked with amusement as she put down her glass.

"It was different, sensei. I don't dislike it but rather, I don't know what to make of it," Andrea replied cautiously as she saluted politely. _I don't know what to make of you either half the time. It's sweet yet tart, elegant and enigmatic… like you_. "It is not something I am very familiar with."

"This is a near legendary Marineford specialty. True, these days the frozen grapes come from the islands north of here, but the cellars are still here. Believe me, one _will_ get used to it in time," she smiled. "And congratulations."

"Thank you," Andrea beamed as she looked around, still in shock at how many people technically witnessed the proposal. "I'm guessing you were in on this," she motioned to the grinning people around.

"Haven't you learned by now when something goes on, of course I'd be informed," she received a sour reply. "I own this place after all," she muttered.

"Congratulations," Kuzan lazily murmured from Theodora's side as he refilled his wife's and his own wine. "It'll be interesting to see what you two are like when married."

Andrea and Sakazuki looked at each other before she giggled nervously and he looked around stoically. "He's already an improvement," the light based logia called out with amusement as his wife smacked his side. "Oi, both of you come over here."

"In a second," Andrea called back as she made her way back over to where Ace, Sengoku and Garp were seated. The goat that ousted them all was happily eating a stack of newspapers provided by the restaurant. "You all are rather amused, aren't you?"

"Yes," the three men replied as they all went for the same donut.

Sengoku rolled his eyes as he decided against pursuing the treat but the logia and vice admiral were glaring at each other. "Let's see the pendant," Sengoku murmured as he motioned towards where she had already placed it under her jacket. The former fleet admiral gave no indication that he had seen the piece of jewelry before and he saw the pride that the vice admiral had in wearing it. "Tell me, why you are so proud of it?"

"Well, I'm always happy when Sakazuki-kun gives me something. He doesn't give lightly and if this represents the fact we're engaged together, it's even more special." Her eyes shone with how happy she was and she tugged him closer. "Just knowing we're together gives me strength."

"Being alone is meaningless," Sakazuki murmured as he stroked her hair lightly. "Thank you two for your blessing. It means a lot to us as a family about to start."

Andrea's cheeks reddened slightly as Garp started to laugh despite Ace snatching the donut away. "Still, my blessing was the one that mattered. I wouldn't give my Andy to just anyone."

"Nonetheless, I appreciate the sentiment," Andrea replied before Sakazuki could gape at her grandfather. _He actually went and asked for their blessing. That's so sweet._

"Borsalino wanted to speak with us," Sakazuki reminded his fiancé with a slight nudge. Gasping at how she had forgotten, she bowed to her family before scampering off to see what the jovial admiral wanted to talk about. "That woman," he smirked under his breath as he followed her.

"Have you met my wife?" Borsalino motioned to the woman next to him, making Andrea scrunched her brow in half recognition.

"Her voice… Suikô-san, we haven't met, have we?" Andrea asked in confusion. She had walked over as the admiral was getting chastised and could not help the sense of déjà vu at the woman's voice. "It almost feels like I heard it from a dream or something."

The couple looked at each other with slight alarm but both of them covered it up quickly on seeing the frown on Andrea's face. _It must have been while close to waking when in the coma or maybe she overheard on one of Theo's Den Den Mushi calls… Well regardless. _"Well, she's my wife who happens to be a civilian so…"

"Got it," Andrea understood immediately as she bowed politely to Suikô. _The pain of having to hide one's love I cannot truly imagine._

"You are different than I imagined," Suikô chuckled as she examined the female vice admiral before her. The suit may have been tailored for her but it seemed to hide what she truly was. The professionalism that the suit had over her seemed overshadowed by the joy she was radiating, almost like a flower being supported by sepal underneath. "And I wanted to offer something to you and that man of yours, if you would take it."

"A trip to the bathhouse?" Sakazuki asked in confusion as he appeared next to his beloved. "That would be nice but…"

"Not quite what I had in mind but you are both welcome to show up," Suikô chuckled. "I was referring to planning your wedding. Were you just planning on the ceremony?"

Andrea's eyes seemed to have a tunnel effect as she thought on the world that literally opened up in front of her. The thought of managing every aspect of such an enormous event like her wedding felt staggering and almost suffocating. Sakazuki took in her look cautiously. "I was hoping for more than just a signing but we'll have to discuss that later, won't we love?"

"So… much… planning," Andrea gasped after a few seconds as she shook her head. "Invites, venues, food and then guest lists and damn. Never realized how difficult this all could be. Wait, when would we get married?" Andrea asked as her head swung quickly to Sakazuki, making her gape like a fish now when he merely shrugged in reply.

"We get to talk about that later unless Suikô-san is offering what I think she is offering," Sakazuki pointed out as Borsalino began to grin at the confirming nod that his wife gave.

"I explained to her that just having Sakazuki unbanned from the bathhouse isn't a proper wedding gift and she decided to kindly extend her services as a wedding planner," the admiral explained as he watched his wife examine him critically.

"Huh?" Andrea blinked as she looked between her love and the couple in front of her. "Now I'm more confused than before."

"Long story," Sakazuki grumbled as the couple in front of them began to laugh.

"Indeed. Here is my business card Andrea-san. Tomorrow come see me and we shall make your wedding quite the occasion."

Andrea nodded weakly as she felt herself being steered to yet another table after a few more well wishes. "Took you long enough," Rob Lucci grumbled as he placed his own wine glass down.

"Just in shock," Andrea explained as she looked over at the table full of her subordinates while Sakazuki returned to where Borsalino was to converse more. "Just… holy fuck, I'm getting married."

"Don't go soft on us," Jewelry Bonney teased as she drank the alcohol she was brought with amusement. "It wouldn't do if you got weak after being married."

"If anything, it should do the opposite, yes?" Kaku asked as he examined the look on his superior's face.

"Of course," Andrea said firmly, resolve solidifying in her eyes. "Can't let anything hold us back, can I?" _Before, me being weak could put us in danger but if anything recent that has happened shows, I'm getting stronger. I will not let myself be pushed aside to just let him do the tough jobs. _

"Your eyes show a good intensity. Good. I knew this would be better than being stuck under Spandam's thumb," Kalifa noted as she pushed up her glasses. "Also, we have something we wish to tell you. We have procured the materials to make a cruise yacht and have created it ourselves. The final result is in the dock, awaiting your inspection and thus approval."

"Huh?" Andrea blinked as she took in all of the prideful looks of her subordinates. _That would make sense with the looks Kaku, Lucci and Kalifa have been giving each other but what would I use a yacht for?_

"It's a good backup ship, but it is built for comfort and pleasure rather than speed or outright firepower." Lucci informed helpfully as he straightened his tie before glancing at his superior and the man she was to be married to. _Not that they need cannons… _"We offer to man the ship whenever you require our services."

"Just try to pick whenever your crazy ass grandfather is doing his training," Bonney grumbled as she massaged her neck. "He's bloody insane."

"He's always doing training, he's the chief instructor," Andrea pointed out just to get an annoyed sniff from the former pirate. "So, when do I get to see this vessel and take her out to sea?"

"Not yet. You still have work to do, a wedding to prepare for and training," Sakazuki reminded Andrea as he came up behind her. Despite being fairly antisocial, he was in a fairly good mood. After all, it was indeed an interesting day and he could only imagine the World Government's reaction at the fact that Vice Admiral Akarô was engaged and to whom. "We do have time, my love. Don't panic. It's not as if the wedding would be tomorrow."

"I can arrange that if you want," Suikô called, much to the couple's horror (and everyone else's amusement). "Nobody booked the Shrine of the Great Blue this week, so it should be fine."

"Tell me you didn't dare," Andrea croaked weakly as she turned to Sakazuki who was still frozen in horror at the thought of being married so soon.

"Not at all," the magma logia finally managed. _Of course I want to be married to her but tomorrow? That's a bit rushed and that would have pissed her off and made it seem too presumptuous…_

"A toast," Borsalino stood up happily as he lifted his wine glass. "To the damn strangest couple I have seen together. I wasn't sure you guys would work out but I'm happy you did."

"Hear, hear!" Ace shouted with laughter as he lifted his own glass. The others in the room emulated the gesture and the couple found themselves swarmed with more jokes until soon the night wound down.

"Sakazuki-kun, you're thinking too much," Andrea said softly as the laughter died down and everyone started to leave. She hung on his arm slightly as he paid and soon the couple was off to their home. "If you really wanted to be married that soon, we could…"

"It's our wedding, not just mine. We decide together," he insisted gruffly as he pushed some of her hair back, causing her to smile in pleasure.

"And this is why I love you, my stubborn man." He reached for her hand and squeezed encouragingly. "We're a team," she quipped helpfully as she leaned up to kiss him. "So tomorrow we go for planning?"

"After your training. We still have responsibilities to think of, remember?" Andrea shuddered at the thought of even more things on her mind before smiling.

"It won't be so bad. Feels like a light at the end of the tunnel moment." She shook her head slightly.

"I see no reason to not free the schedule up for this a little, as long as you keep the combined basic exercises up," Theo spoke up. "You are not quite good enough to manipulate air yet, so it will not step up for a while anyway, and as for Sakazuki, the finals are still two months away."

"Didn't realize that was coming up so soon," Andrea murmured softly before bowing to her sensei. "I'll make sure that this doesn't interfere with my training."

"Or with my progress on finals," Sakazuki agreed as together they looked at the admiral. "You won't be disappointed."

Theo yawned. "Naturally." _Because you shall regret it if you fail me once more, you two. I am still not sure if you are not a pair of Baka, so I reserve my right to be careful_.

* * *

_What's red and white and way too hot? A Sake dish (__さかずき__) filled with bravery (Ανδρεας). (drums-and-cymbal-toss: ba-dum, tssh.) – Borsalino_


	15. Far Across the Sea

Please enjoy everyone ^_^

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Far Across the Sea**

* * *

_Weit übers Meer, hör ich dein Lied in Dunkelheit. Weit übers Meer: Wann kommt der Tag, der uns befreit? Ewig auf See, Jahre vergeh'n bis wir uns seh'n, das Meer so weit.__ (Far across the sea, I hear your song even in darkness. Far across the sea: When does the day come that shall liberate us? Eternally at sea, the years go by until we see each other, the sea so wide.) – __Santiano: Weit Übers__ Meer (David's Song/The Flying Dutchman)_

* * *

-Marineford: Four Days after the Engagement-

* * *

Suikô smirked as she looked at the newspaper sent to her. She knew what it said as she had done the primary planning for when she had the announcement worded and sent out but she still felt a note of pride as she skimmed the words over with her critical eyes.

"Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp of Navy Headquarters, hereby likes to announce the engagement of his granddaughter, Vice Admiral Gol D. Andrea to fellow Vice Admiral Sakazuki of Navy Headquarters.

The couple met in the line of duty, and saw her rise to Vice Admiral.

Currently, both are taking part in the Navy Special Tactics and Operations Corps Selection programme, with him being able to face the finals in three months.

The wedding is planned three weeks from today."

Displayed was a formal picture of both the vice admirals in a set of formal attire she forced both of them to wear as appearance could be everything, especially with the delicate game of politics they were playing. The soft almost sky blue kimono Andrea wore made her almost seem deceivingly meek until you saw her eyes. The intensity aimed at the camera was as if she wanted it to break while the stance she had with her fiancé was indeed that of a loving couple. Sakazuki was dressed in his usual suit and, like Andrea, was glaring quite fiercely at the camera. Suikô did not get to put down the newspaper before she heard a groan. "I keep getting comments on that picture, Suikô-san. Why did you pick that one?"

"We sprinkle in the softer ones after to throw people off," the civilian answered with a smirk as she took in the tired appearance of the vice admiral. "Want to relax before Sakazuki-san arrives for today?"

"If I could, that would be appreciated. Sensei was _pleased_ that I can figure out writing with Observation Haki and decided to step it up with multiple people writing at once, including her writing _calligraphy_… I think she's trying to kill me," Andrea grumbled as she reached for the bath supplies being handed to her. "Thank you for setting up an account here for us, Suikô-san. It's kind of relaxing after all this."

"It's not too difficult to grill in what you want with your wedding while you're soaking in the pool and compliant," the mistress of the baths chuckled as she motioned to her apprentice to watch the front of the bathhouse. "It was a mess getting you to agree to accept the fact Sakazuki-san will pay for it. The account here that is."

"He even refused my grandpa's and Ace's help with the wedding, even the food bill. It really means a lot to him," she said quietly with a frown. _Even if he insists he was living the Spartan life before we met, I still don't like being a drain on him. _"But we found out he has no choice in the matter, all he can pay for is his own outfit and the honeymoon. Customs. Turns out, Ace is taking it upon himself to pay for it. Never saw that coming."

"Have you two decided whereabouts for the honeymoon yet? I still think Alabasta would have been lovely but you shot that down rather quickly." She watched the marine shiver at the thought of visiting the desert island and chuckled. "Will you ever explain that?"

"Stupid mission and I found out that they've been requesting me to show up for something," Andrea grumbled as she brushed through her hair. "Something about how since the princess knows me and that crap but eh… I don't want my honeymoon to be about business. Basically if I step into the country, I'll be on official business and that would just be troublesome." _Vivi probably isn't too happy with me but it technically was a pretty big faux pas for me to get captured there. Bah. I'll hold off on that as long as possible._

"Pity. I heard Crocodile's old casinos were becoming popular again after they were nationalized. A few resorts were even reopened too."

"Sensei is sure to have me sent there eventually once she's certain I won't do anything _too_ stupid," Andrea pointed out as she ran her hands through her hair. Wedding planning, the upped training regiment and politics swirling around had forced Sakazuki's stress habit to start to rub off on her. "To go there right now would be political suicide in a way plus without my training complete, I'll look like a _bigger_ fool."

_Her esteem is really that fragile,_ Suikô thought grimly as she helped the vice admiral with her hair for a few moments. _That just won't do. She needs to be vibrant on her wedding. _"You'll be fine. In any case, think about where you want to go. There are few options out of reach after all."

"You had to take Sakazuki's words of 'spare no expense' pretty literal, didn't you?" Andrea groaned as she shook her head, causing her loose hair to ripple. "Time for the pool?"

"Yes," Suikô nodded. It had been rather amusing the first time Andrea was brought her how she wanted to freeze up out of not knowing how to act in front of Borsalino's wife and what would be appropriate. "Were you planning for the mixed bathing or…?"

"Huh?" Andrea asked as she blinked before remembering that Sakazuki was due to arrive soon and she blushed deeply.

"You are rather shy, aren't you?" the mistress of the baths chuckled as she received a wary nod in response. "It's a bit endearing. I can see why that gruff man likes you so much."

"I just don't want him to make a mistake by picking me," she said meekly as she looked down at her hands. Suikô had noticed her staring very strongly at her scar. "He's done so much for me that it feels like any impact I had was relatively nonexistent."

"You're referring to the coma," the married woman noted sharply, causing the vice admiral's shoulders to slump in confirmation. "If I was told years ago that he would have given up his title for a chance to heal someone he actually loved, I would have eaten this brush. You softened him emotionally and shocked him out of the world he had buried himself in."

"The manipulations you mean?" Andrea asked after a moment. "You don't think he would have shaken out of it himself?"

"No. He had no one that close to him and even though Borsalino is his best friend, there is a point where we start to tune out even our friends. He needed someone closer to show him there are things important. Something worth fighting for close to home. Home is where the heart is after all." Andrea stayed quiet, contemplating what she heard as she sunk into the water. "Have you ever thought you may have saved him from himself?"

She frowned. "He seems to attribute this to sensei."

Suikô smiled. "True, hime-sama has a lot to do with the _how_, but you are the _why_." _Even considering you both still have no idea what the true abyss of despair is_.

_The why…_ Andrea blew bubbles in the water as she mulled it over more before glancing at Suikô. "He's my reason for a lot of things," she said finally as she tried to sort her thoughts through. "It's crazy but crazy in a good way. If that makes sense." Noting the confused look, she explained. "Like I know he was trying to instigate a fight to force me to join the marines but overall, I'm much happier and healed even. We might have been bumpy and rough to each other but now my day feels incomplete without knowing he's safe. I suppose it sounds a bit silly."

"Not at all. It is not that different from my wearing down of Borsalino's antics," she smirked. "What's white and yellow and a paradox?" A pause. "A light logia that takes forever for everything."

The younger woman laughed. "I sense a story behind this. Sakazuki never mentioned anything beyond it being _'about time'_ but it seems the tables were turned."

"That man I call mine has been a faithful customer since his cadet days. A girl can only wonder so much at that odd fellow who speaks in slow motion coming over _every day_, sometimes even not taking a bath. It got hilarious once he ate that devil fruit – the fastest guy in the Navy speaking at a pace a Den Den Mushi could outrun him. Three guesses why he used to come here."

Andrea grinned widely as she mentally imagined the scenario. "I could totally imagine that. Was he about the same as he was back then? Besides, it seems like you rather enjoy his drawling."

"You get used to it, but unfortunately, his drawling is only an expression of just how slow he can work unless he has a very specific criminal quarry. He's a master of procrastination – and that while being made of light," she shook her head. "For someone who enjoys a good flirt, he has a talent for getting tongue-tied. Now, guess again."

Andrea's eyes widened at the thought of that man being shy. "So on the times he came to visit you, what did he do if it wasn't for a bath, hmm?"

"Stand around the reception, usually when hahaue had me on desk duty, and being an awkward nuisance," the onsen mistress deadpanned.

"But he became your awkward nuisance," Andrea teased before Suikô got a similar look in her eyes which got directed towards the marine. _Oh crap, don't tell me it's my turn._

"You two should honeymoon where you met," Suikô smirked just to have confusion replace her features at Andrea's quickly shaking head.

"Even worse idea than Alabasta. Trust me on this," Andrea muttered but she received a blank look, prompting her response. "Sakazuki didn't exactly endear himself to the locals."

"What about the East Blue in general? It _is_ the Sea of Peace."

"I suppose it is worth considering. I'd worry about boredom while on the ocean but who knows? At least having one destination in mind is better than nothing in mind. But let's just skip Foosha entirely. He had basically said my village was in danger because of me, broke a few things in a bar, and I don't think the mayor was keen on him returning with how injured I when I left with him." She noted the raised eyebrow and shrugged. "It's not a big deal. To him, I was a criminal and he was doing his duty."

_Injured but it's alright? Barbarians. _"I suppose that makes you two interesting. But really, we need to list down ideas. If not a specific sea, is there anywhere you really wanted to visit?"

"Not really," Andrea blinked as she began to muse more. Traveling was not bad but there was nothing like having a stable home in her eyes. "Boats are cool and all but I guess since technically becoming a devil fruit user, it makes me a bit anxious. I'm so worried what would happen if I would fall overboard. Before it wasn't an issue but now…"

"Every user will have a mishap here and there. It's normal," Suikô advised carefully. "No matter the strength of a crew full of users, there usually is at least a few that are not users for that purpose. After all, it wouldn't do if a ship capsized with its entire crew." Andrea shivered slightly at that thought. "There are of course three fruits that don't necessarily fear drowning due to the nature of their powers. Technically, should you not really fear if what I hear about your palm is true?"

"To use enough to freeze a platform for me to land on could hurt the rest of my body as well as exhaust myself. Ill advised to say the least but you're right. I should get a subordinate without a devil fruit," she groaned. "Like I know Sakazuki has been on the sea ages and all so he's not scared but I still am worried. Hell, I'm worried I'll cause a tsunami or something." _Or Dressrosa all over again…_

"You shouldn't let your fears hamper you so much. Living in fear is no way to live at all. You're so young but you found your love and calling. Why not enjoy what you can?"

Before Andrea could respond, they heard the shrieking of Suikô's apprentice. "He wouldn't wait," she wailed as Sakazuki walked through, unaffected by the young woman trying to hit him with a bath brush.

"I only sensed these two here so I knew it'd be fine. Suikô-san wouldn't bathe while customers are over and I've _obviously_ seen what my fiancé looks like," Sakazuki drawled with amusement as the apprentice scurried off.

"Do that too often and I'd have to reban you," Suikô scolded before motioning towards Andrea who just emerged from the pool. "Honeymoon plans. She's being a worrywart so it must be a devil fruit user thing."

"Well, it's the first time since actually finding out I'm one that I've been out to sea," Andrea grumbled as she got dressed quickly. "I think it's a legitimate excuse."

"You're supposed to be getting trained out of excuses," Sakazuki chuckled as he ran his hand through his short hair. "What's wrong with going on a cruise besides the actual boat ride that is? It's hard to be a marine without being on the water at some point or in it rather. Besides, what better time than now to get over that paranoia? We'll be on a nice cruise ship that your subordinates provided and we could view some other islands around the East Blue for some peace."

Andrea bit her lip as Sakazuki's sure manner was already quieting her fears. "I suppose the cruise would be fine. Just I better not fall into the damn water or it's all your fault."

She saw a frown form on both the marine and the mistress of the baths. "You're an odd marine. Good luck dealing with your duties away from water." Suikô noticed Sakazuki's expression and checked the time. "I'll leave you two alone for a few moments to hash _this _out. Then back to planning."

As the Yamato Nadeshiko had swept out, Sakazuki started washing himself, finally easing himself into the pool. "Just what is wrong with you? Do you hate the sea that much?"

"Just… after finally being safe in terms of my health, the thought of being powerless is a bit frightening but I know I'll have to get used to it. I don't hate the sea though. It can be very beautiful after all. Just I know it'll take time for me to get over this but I can do it."

"You will never be a true marine if you cannot feel the sea in your veins. How could you expect the Gods of the Sea to welcome you on your funeral… if the sea is nothing but a road between destinations for you?" Andrea squirmed slightly as the magma logia shook his head, spraying her with the hot spring water. "I can be there for you but you truly need to enjoy the ocean or your job will be difficult. We'll be experiencing the sea in the best way possible on a cruise. Pirate ships would have to be truly cursed to come across our path so there is nothing to worry about. You do trust in my ability to keep you safe?"

"And to bring me back from danger," Andrea said without missing a beat as she smiled slightly. "I'll try Sakazuki-kun. "If anything, you can give me mouth to mouth if things go downhill fast."

"They won't," the magma logia insisted as he got out of the pool and dried off as he knew Suikô would be arriving back soon. "I'll teach you to love the seas like a proper marine, Andrea-chan. That'll be a true vacation and honeymoon, won't it?"

It was a sight of gentle hand holding that Suikô arrived back to as she had a notebook with her, filled with wedding ideas. "Now that everything appears resolved, we have the issue of the wedding to plan after all. Do you want a rehearsal dinner?"

"I would prefer not to have one," Andrea muttered. "Trying to not sound cheap but paying for a dinner with that many big eaters is a bit much if we don't have to have one. Also, it seems like it would ruin the fun. Just in general I mean. Like, isn't the goofs half the fun? Weddings are supposed to be fun! Not dry and practiced so much that it feels like a grind."

"I agreed. That's another day I would rather spend on something else rather than sitting in a room, pretending. What else needs planned?"

"Well if no rehearsal dinner…" While it came to no surprise, Suikô shook her head at how unexpectedly difficult planning this wedding could be. "The actual wedding then. Ceremony wise, I think I have the perfect suggestion for you two…"

* * *

-The day people usually waste on a bachelor party-

* * *

Andrea's insides felt like they were going to flop as she strolled down Marineford's roads to her morning classes. She may had been given the afternoon off for last minute preparations but she still noted the surprised faces when she actually showed up. "Neh? Don't you have a wedding tomorrow?" a recruit asked.

"But I have classes today," Andrea replied with confusion and a slightly furrowed brow. _Sensei didn't say I was excused from the morning after all. _"Besides, the wedding is tomorrow and I have the afternoon off to plan but that is later and this class is now."

"Well said," a chilling voice made Andrea shiver as she turned around to see Admiral Shiroyoru look at her critically. "It would be a shame if you got too distracted. Did you receive all your RSVP's back?"

"Most of them," Andrea admitted quietly as the admiral motioned for the vice admiral to accompany her. "Suikô's face when I mentioned I wanted to send an invitation so some of the Shichibukai was interesting."

"Your idea of sending an invitation to them, was that meant as a snub to the World Government?" Theodora stated in such a frostily polite manner that it caused her student to shiver.

"Partially but I had been encouraged to interact with some before. Boa Hancock is technically the ruler of Amazon Lily and from her, information could possibly be obtained about her loyalties as well as my little brother's whereabouts," Andrea admitted lowly. "Ace of course being my twin will and has to be there considering he's paying for a great deal of it. Trafalgar Law is going to show up but I suspect he'll hound you a bit sensei about the submarines." Andrea bit her lip as she tried to think who else she sent an invitation to. "Oh and Dracule Mihawk got an invitation too but we need to remember to keep him separate from Admiral Fujitora."

"Your wedding sounds like it'll be a rowdy affair. Will you at least have wine instead of just sake?"

Andrea flushed as she remembered hearing about how displeased her sensei was about her barbaric choices. "Yes sensei. Sakazuki had Suikô order a variety of choices. Even on the food it's not just going to be curry stew." She sighed as she remembered the food tasting that had been arranged earlier. "It's going to be delicious though. I still don't know how she managed to rope Chef Stroganoff into cooking for our wedding."

"Simple. Borsalino went hunting for Sea Kings. There are five things that man is a psycho about – curry, sea king barbecue, Wyborowa vodka on ice, a hatred for okama, and onion soup," she explained.

"Okama?" Andrea frowned as that seemed so out of place. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know."

"Actually, _that_ part is pretty harmless. Walk with me, will you?" Setting out, she led the younger woman on a criss-cross through the backstreets of OldMarinefordTown, what was now the Flag Officers' District. "Stroganoff once shipwrecked on their island. Before being a okama-hater, mind you. Thing is, he challenged the 99 masters of Okama Kenpo for copies of the recipes of the attack kitchen and a boat; and he had to run from them all the time since the entire island wanted to put him into a dress. I think he still holds the record in beating them all in under eight months."

"At least being shipwrecked there wasn't completely useless but I doubt you had me walk with you just to regale me with tales of your chef, sensei," Andrea pointed out wryly. "Not that I don't appreciate you divulging knowledge or the occasional tidbit of information but you don't like me that much." _Not that I could blame you in the least for that._

Not dignifying this with an answer, Theodora came to a halt. "There we are. Are you aware of the one thing the two of you are still missing for Three Times Three Nine?"

Andrea blinked as she mentally went through all that Suikô had been attempting to shove into her head about wedding ceremonies. "The proper attire?" she murmured in response as she realized that everything else was already provided or if not, Suikô was a few steps ahead in getting it arranged already.

"Correct. As this is a military ceremony, Sakazuki is currently _hounding_ a bunch of chore kids to press his uniform, but you need something different."

_I doubt any of them would let me in a uniform on my wedding,_ Andrea thought dryly. "So, how different are we thinking here?"

"Let's say you shall have trouble recollecting your jaw from FishmanIsland. Shall we?" Waving at the building in front of, they found themselves soon afterwards in the studio of a tailor and weaver. "Nijima!"

Andrea was surprised when an older woman emerged and she could not help but feel a bit of warmth for the lady as she reminded her of what someone's grandmother would look like. _Huh… Makes me wonder what my grandmother would look like. _Nijima greeted the admiral with a deep bow. "Good afternoon, your Highness. It is my pleasure to report that I have everything at hand."

"Is my Karaginu Mo cleaned?"

"Clean, aired, pressed and at your disposal, princess," she smiled. "I can bring it here, or should I have it delivered?"

"Better have it brought to the house, we still have the other thing to do. This is also why Andrea-kun is here, Nijima."

Nijima mustered Andrea and smiled. "So this is the young lady who put the world upside down. Be welcome. I am Arekusu, the 12th Nijima." She clapped, sending the young man behind the register of the store area to the back. "May I inquire your name?"

"Gol D. Andrea. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Andrea bowed quickly. _The other thing, eh sensei?_ "Is there anything that I need to do or…?"

"You need to observe the sets we'll be bringing out. Otherwise, how would you know which you want to wear for your wedding day?"

Andrea chuckled nervously as she checked the displayed examples. The white shiromuku caught her eye and she had to fight the impulse to reach and touch it. "How many types of this kimono are there? It is a shiromuku correct?"

"There are a variety of textures and patterns but you need to give us an idea what _you_ want. A wedding planner can only do so much. You are the one who will be wearing this after all." Nijima laughed as Andrea's hand twitched like as if she wanted to touch the fabric but she held back out of nervousness. "This may give you an idea of what kind of fabric you would prefer the shiromuku to be made of."

"It's just so beautiful," Andrea said as she carefully examined the white shiromuku. "This silk, it looks very nice. I'm not particularly picky on the pattern. I like the one on this."

"That is just the first of many choices," the admiral chuckled as she watched Andrea admire the Nijima's handiwork. "You cannot just wear one set of clothing after all and that is just what everyone sees. We are not here for just renting a set, girl."

"Set?"

"Of course. A full wedding has a lot in common with a fashion show – to show your transformation from unmarried girl to married woman, you switch attire twice," the Danaran continued nonchalantly. "You will need a Shiromuku, an uchikake robe for after the wedding, a white kakeshita kimono for under both of them, two obi with accessories, hakoseko bag, two nagajuban, hadajuban with susoyoke, tabi, Zôri…"

Each piece of attire being mentioned made the vice admiral feel even more and more lost in a sea of fabric and berry. _I will never be able to pay for that! And that will never be ready until tomorrow and that would be if I'm lucky._

"…hair jewellery, and finally, the kurotomesode for the actual party after the formal part of the reception," Theodora finished as Nijima handed her a huge stack of long paulownia wood boxes. A beat. "Of course, Kuzan and I were so free to order them ahead of time so they should be ready today. Therefore…" She put them down in front of the bewildered Andrea. "Congratulations, you are getting married tomorrow, Andrea-kun." As Andy still stood there like she had frozen over, the two older women could not hold it in any longer and laughed. _Score!_

"Thank you?" Andrea replied as she stared at the wood boxes. _Will I be able to carry that safely by myself? _"Sensei… this must have taken a lot of effort." _I don't feel really comfortable with just taking this, even for a day. _"I'm not sure if I'd be able to accept this sensei. It's not that I don't appreciate it but…"

Her hesitation was due to the admiral's laughter ceasing and looking at her critically. "Why not accept it?"

"Well, it seems much for just a rental and…" Andrea did not even finish the sentence when the laughter began anew. _What's so funny? _she mentally wailed as she saw her sensei wipe a tear from her eye.

"You do realize how tall you are? They do not have rentals for specially made clothing like this." Andrea's brow furrowed even more on the realization of a couple of facts.

_Alright so it's not a rental which means it either needs paid for or by the looks of it, has already been paid for. Damn it, sensei. And it's not like I could take it back either, even to her personally. _"So I'm trapped in an obligation?" Andrea sighed as she massaged her forehead. "Even the day before my wedding couldn't be easy," she sighed as she looked towards the admiral. "I'll make this up to you somehow."

Now the amusement faded as quickly as a snowflake in summer, leaving a very sour expression. "I am your sensei, and the one who takes it upon herself to offer political shelter to your family."

_Political shelter?_ Andrea's eyes blinked cautiously as she tried to process the words even as the admiral turned away to speak with the Nijima briefly. _And I realize that she's my sensei and to some extent she can help me but this seems above that. Political shelter…_ "Sakazuki spoke with you?" she asked finally as her throat tightened.

Not turning around, Theo shook her head, still annoyed. "Why else would a perma-uniform wearer like me go through the trouble of dressing in a _jûnihitoe with Karaginu and Mô_ for the wedding of a girl and a man who both are running on their very last chance of my patience? Maybe because I am the _head of the Kumori clan_ and come to it as _premier supporter_?"

"I understand sensei," Andrea said lowly as she partially bowed her head. She felt confused nonetheless but shook her head. "Having your support does me honor," she said finally as she bit her lip. _Sakazuki, why didn't you tell me?_

_Hate-hatena. Looks like the murderer volcano in uniform actually has a sense of humor. Letting me have the last laugh_, Theo thought with a wry chuckle. Shaking her head again, she waved at the boxes. "Check them out. I like to believe we picked the right colors for you."

Andrea carefully went to the top box and shifted it out of fear of damaging the clothing inside as she opened it. She had a hard time restraining the gasp though when she saw the gloves contained. "Lace?" she asked quietly as she looked at the intricate work with wonder. _It's so pretty. I probably should wear them to handle the clothing._ "They are beautiful," she said as she carefully put them on, taking care to not rush the motion before she went to pull out the kimono from the silk paper.

_One would think she had never been around fine clothing but then again, I'm not surprised,_ Theodora thought with a brief shake of her head. _We're going to put some class into you, one way or the other. Just because you have been raised by a bunch of dudes and a mountain bandit does not mean you have to have their manners. Even Garp-sensei has manners if needed. People will never respect a female marine who has less manners than Red-Headed Shanks. We do things with style, girl, and I will beat that into your thick skull with all my might!_

"The kimono," Andrea murmured with wonder. The black silk of the outside looked crisp and fresh while near the bottom of the kimono, the various colored fans gradually opened to represent happiness. Carefully shifting the kimono, she noted the scarlet lining inside. _It's so… wow._ "It's so perfect," she said quietly as she glanced towards the admiral. "Thank you, sensei."

"For?" The question was simple but all the same, Andrea took her time to respond as she placed the kimono into the box properly.

"Taking me here but not just that. You're just…" she sniffled for a moment before realizing how in awe she felt all same. "You're just so beyond what I could have imagined when I first failed to look into your eyes. For even taking some time with me, I'm grateful."

The hard eyes didn't waver in intensity. "Do not dare to make us regret it, girl. Now, check the rest."

"Of course," Andrea replied with a soft tone as she carefully shifted the kimono's box. The next box she pulled contained the obi. It was stiff but everything about the fabric screamed formal as Andrea gently touched it with her gloves. The pattern, golden cranes on silver white fabric felt soothing to her. With it came the matching accessories needed to wear this: Bustle sash, kumihimo cord and brooch for the latter, and an obi plate that she probably could also use for others. Laying the box aside, she went for the next, and was met with the first layer undergarments for both the _kakeshita_ and the kurotomesode, a pair of lightly colored golden yellow nagajuban with differing patterns – one showed just showers of blossoms, the other however was covered in pine patterns, designating it for her wedding. _Great Gods, she's pulling all the stops_. The next box, and this time, it was the kakeshita. Made from relatively light white silk brocade, it was all white but still patterned, creating a play of light on the shiny silk that showed a rigid geometric representation of waves amongst which a pair of cranes played in the wind. _Damn… I've never seen so much luxury and I'm going to wear it on my wedding day. I'd say I'm lucky but… Hell, is there more?_

"It's understandable to be speechless," the admiral smirked as she watched her student eye the boxes apprehensively.

"There's so many," Andrea sputtered as she held her head. _There's no way I'll be able to know how to put all this on when I get married with all of this. So complicated!_

"You are not quite there yet. Next is the obi for the kakeshita, which you may skip – it's just a white maru brocade obi," Arekusu smiled, moving around boxes to the two biggest ones. "Now, what you need for the wedding are these. Go on."

Gulping, Andy opened the first, and came face to face with what would be her shiromuku, and froze the moment the silk paper was pushed aside. "This is too much." Fitting its status, it was bleach white Luneel silk brocade, the pattern similar to the kakeshita: waves and cranes, but now intermixed with small circles containing pine trees, chrysanthemum and peony blossoms, all wishing the best of luck. Naturally, the lining was crimson, and extended to its lower hem where it was weighed down. Altogether, it was about as thick and heavy as a thin cover futon while made of the best silk one could buy. "I really get to wear this…" Her throat tightened as she felt her eyes sting with felt suspiciously like tears. "Sensei, why are you so kind to me?"

"It would not do for the head of the Kumori clan to act as a _jerkass_ now, would it?" She smirked, making clear what the reference with the label was. "But do not expect us to be beyond holding your faults over your head whenever you warrant my annoyance. I only have that much patience, and after spending most on the last twenty years on said _jerk_, you may imagine why I do not have much left of it."

Andrea slowly nodded before carefully wiping at her eyes, to get rid of any tears before they would escape. "I shall step carefully then."

"You better do. Anyway. How about opening that last box? This all is what Kuzan and I spent our nap times on after all," she deadpanned. Getting an expression like that out of her sensei definitely perked Andrea's interest as she opened the last box. She did not even get to squawk out a response before fainting with the box tightly clutched to her body. Theodora chuckled. "Tsutsutsutsutsu. You owe me a free karaginu cleaning, Arekusu-baa-san."

The weaver shook her head as she signed off the cleaning as free. "And to think that to you this is petty cash in a way. Should these be delivered to her home?"

"Please. And when the others come about, just point them in the right direction," she smirked. "I see you then."

* * *

-Seastars Coffee Company, Marineford Branch Lounge-

* * *

By the time the vice admiral woke up, she was startled by the sound of giggling and the unfamiliar smell of strong coffee which she was not a fan of. Instinctively she was about to active her devil fruit power when she felt a hand on her wrist tighten. "I wouldn't advise flaring that power of yours in an area full of civilians, boss."

"…What?" Andrea blinked her eyes as she focused on Jewelry Bonney smirking at her, Kalifa looking professionally bored and another woman that looked familiar in an odd sort of way. "Are you Borsalino's daughter? I sort of recognize you though. You're a commodore, if I recall correctly?"

The woman had obviously inherited her father's height and complexion but other than that, was the spitting image of her mother. "Indeed. I'm Miyako and I was instructed by my mother to take you…"

"Not a bachelorette party I hope," Andrea interrupted shiftily as she saw a waiter bring them coffee but thankfully one of her subordinates had thought to order her a hot chocolate instead. "Thank you."

"No problem. Your sensei's damn gull scared me during training but Garp didn't seem to care. Hell, he gave me a wonderful speech about helping you," the pinkette deadpanned.

"The gull startled Nightshade slightly but nothing permanent," Kalifa murmured as she pushed up her glasses while referring to the crow on her shoulder.

"I was instructed by my mother to take you on a party tour. No alcohol as we do need your wits about you and tomorrow is the big day after all."

"Party?" Andrea murmured as she felt her head pound due to the smell of coffee around. "Oh shit. The boxes!"

"Being delivered to your home," Kalifa interrupted as she took a dainty sip of her drink. "Now… The party."

"But I'm dressed in my uniform," Andrea looked down and sure enough, uniform.

"We brought you a dress," her subordinates and her friend's daughter smirked and Andrea gulped as she was tossed a bag with a dress inside.

After glancing inside she gulped. _This is a dress?!_ Glancing at the three woman, she noticed they all were in quite striking outfits for themselves. Kalifa's own was rather tame compared to what she wore in CP9 but it still definitely would make Lucci paranoid. It was still unusual seeing the former pirate supernova in a dress but Bonney did wear black well. As for Miyako, Andrea still did not have much of a feel for her personality but the dress made her look as elegant as it did classy. "I have no choice, do I?"

"Of course you have a choice," Kalifa scoffed as she pushed her glasses up in a critical manner. "You just know better and obviously this is the best route."

"Well… the dress is a bit short."

"You're tall so of course it seems short," Bonney snorted. "Besides, we thought you'd look awesome in that. I even snuck into your house to find some heels."

"How?" Andrea pondered curiously. Usually Chives was very demanding in terms of no one else entering the house without the owner's permission unless…

"He does make a very cute baby super penguin. I turned him back after I left. Avoided a rather nasty looking peck too," the former pirate sniffed as she motioned underneath the dress for Andrea to find the heels.

_Note to self… New locks in the house._ _But at least she did find a good pair of heels. _"Your efforts are appreciated?" she responded as she was still trying to process her subordinate technically breaking in.

"You're stalling," Miyako pointed out with a grin. "The sooner you get dressed, the sooner we can party."

Sighing in defeat, Andrea walked to the bathrooms so that she could safely change. Kalifa watched her superior for a moment before turning to Bonney. "How do we know she just won't run?"

"Because she knows she'll look damn good in that dress too. She'll want to show off just like anyone else." She sighed for a moment before lowering her voice. "That damn self esteem of hers needs boosting anyways. She still makes the dying comments."

Before anyone could comment, Miyako chuckled. "Well she definitely can kill it with that dress. Look," she motioned over to a now grumpy vice admiral who was getting unwanted attention. A second later however, the man fainted over with a sharp red mark on his forehead.

"Let's just go," Andrea whined as she glanced around. "I don't want anyone else noticing me."

"The point of a dress like this is to _get_ noticed," Miyako smirked. "And don't try to run. I can catch you without breaking a sweat. Dad is not the only marine with extreme speed at his disposal."

Andrea blinked before motioning down at the heels. "You believing I can run in these shows a great deal of faith in me. In any case, this beats training the night before my wedding. Let's just go."

With that, the four women walked out of the coffee shop with more or less eager expressions. Despite her nervousness about the dress itself, even Andrea was curious as to what the night held for them. "Where to first?" Kalifa asked critically. "I don't necessarily have complete free reign like you three so I don't know the area as well."

"I wouldn't know the party spots," Andrea shrugged as she looked around the stores. "I really had no incentive to just explore." She massaged her neck slightly before sighing. "Besides, sensei's training exhausts me too much to just idly explore anymore."

Bonney and Miyako looked at each other. "Looks like it's up to us to bring the fun, eh Miyako?"

"Shockingly, yes."

The ringing of a baby Den Den Mushi caught their attention and Kalifa scoffed as she silenced the snail with a few hushed words. "I'm rather busy," the blonde woman huffed as she looked at her companions. "So, how about that spot across the street."

"How about we grab a coffee specialty and some cake first and then I'll give you a list of all the places you can have fun here?" the commodore suggested.

"Cake?" Andrea murmured curiously as she definitely would need something to keep her wits about her. She did not realize that she had technically missed lunch until the sweet was mentioned. "Just no coffee for me."

"I recall when we met, you put so much milk into the coffee it was barely recognizable," Kalifa smirked as she recalled grimly then her expression fell slightly before shaking her head to release the tense mood. "I'm sure there will be something else you can drink."

"You're picky," Bonney sighed in annoyance. "But whatever. This won't stop us from having a great time before you'll be married and too busy for us."

Andrea frowned and was about to speak when Miyako interrupted them. "Here," she shoved a take out menu at the women. "From what I've heard about Andrea-san from my father, she's going to consume quite a bit of cake…" Andrea was about to object when the chuckling commodore interrupted her again. "We'll have plenty of time to figure out where to go. There _is_ an advantage growing up around here."

"I don't eat slowly," Andrea huffed childishly. "I just happen to like to savor my desserts."

"In any case, there is a drink I think you would like. It is primarily milk after all and you can add chocolate to it." Andrea tilted her head curiously, causing the pinkette to expand on it. "It's a thing you see, most of the drinks here do not consist mostly of coffee or espresso itself, far from it. The biggest size you can take is two parts espresso… and _eighteen_ parts hot, frothed milk, not counting the extra flavoring they add if you order something not-so-coffee." Bonney pouted, transforming into a pre-teen to add emphasis to the expression. "Come on. You'll like it."

"Damn your expression. Fine." The pinkette grinned as she hastily went to order the drink for her superior while Andrea massaged her forehead. "This better not turn out to be a headache."

"A female sailor's last night is not _last night_ without a minor disaster, a brawl and a horde of wolf-whistling sailors," Miyako deadpanned. "And since I am the married one here, I can say that without being accused of hearsay."

"A brawl huh?" Andrea asked curiously before she had a drink shoved at her to stop her thoughts. "Thanks," she said as she sipped it tentatively.

"As much as fun as brawl would be, I don't think your powers would be that safe," Jewelry Bonney murmured skeptically.

"Hey, I can control it better. Just waking up to the smell of very bitter coffee, this is very good by the way, was enough to put me on edge." Andrea took another sip of her drink. "I want to order another one of these."

Kalifa took the order, wondering if this was going to create a monster running on caffeine. _I'm glad Blueno can technically make that or it'd make future missions a bit painful if she really does become addicted to these drinks._

"You should see the _last nights_ of logia. _That's_ fun." Miyako shook her head. _I better should not tell them **I** am a logia_. "Anyway. I have a list of every eating and drinking establishment in my head, as well as a list of places of entertainment to go to. Ask away, then we can go out."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sakazuki scowled as he looked at his future brother-in-law who wore quite the grin. "You're supposed to have fun before you become a bigger stick in the mud. I doubt that indulging in sake the night before counts under fun."

"We're sitting in the only onsen in town, drinking, _against orders_, men only. Besides, I can burn off alcohol as can you. If anyone else decides to be a buffoon, it's on their head," Sakazuki snickered as he sipped some of the beverage. "Besides, it won't be so bad. I mean, who would catch us?"

A sudden chill seemed to seep through the onsen before the magma logia groaned. Before Ace could ask or stash away the alcohol that he was also drinking, he found the drink and himself frozen from the waist down (a notable feat, as the water was 55°C hot) _and _at the receiving end of a withering glare but the flame logia was at least glad he was not the only one. "See, we got busted. And by the bloody fleet admiral."

"I came to drag you with some of the others who wish to celebrate your _last night_ but I find you here." Kuzan smirked in a manner so sarcastic that (to Ace) it seemed out of character for the freezing man. "I wonder what Suikô-san will think with you indulging against her wishes. You two fire elements are somewhat excusable, but I am afraid that this doesn't apply to you Kizaru, and neither does it to you two, sensei."

"But then it's not fair if they get to drink, eh Kuzan?" the light logia groaned.

"I said somewhat. And the two of you hiding back there?" he drawled towards Garp and Sengoku who were looking torn between being annoyed and bemused at being frozen to the water. "Aren't you supposed to be good examples?" Using his cryokinetics, he levitated the frozen sake to himself. "You two have way too much fun with being retired. That's Kubota – which is served _chilled_."

Sakazuki shrugged as he sipped on the sake more, thanking the Fleet Admiral for _chilling_ their drinks. "This is enjoyable enough for a _last night_. I shudder to think of what everyone else had planned for me."

"You act like you have a choice," Ace snickered before his grandfather threw a brush at him.

_Idiot boy is going to ruin the surprise._ Garp's action however was not missed by the magma logia nor the exchanged looks among the others.

"What is going on?" The grins every other person wore definitely were putting him on edge.

"We're taking you to an appointment that has been set up for you."

"…Appointment?"

"Sensitivity lessons," Borsalino finished with a barely contained smirk. "Can't have you go chase her off so soon after finding love, eh?"

"What the hell?" Sakazuki would have caused the water to boil if it would not hurt his comrades. "I don't need anything ridiculous like that!"

"Sit through this session today. I already paid for it," Garp grumbled critically. "I will not let my granddaughter marry a brute after all." This caused everyone's heads to swing towards Garp in disbelief. "Why is everyone looking at me for?"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Andrea sipped at her drink while she watched the comedy in front of her play out. Bonney was carefully watching the coffee drinks her superior was consuming and really did not want to have to retrieve yet another one. _That's her fifth. No more!_

"Why haven't I gone here before?" Andrea mused to her subordinates before Miyako chuckled.

"I've seen how you look after that training you've been doing. I don't think they'd admit you here if they thought you were going to expire any moment."

"But I'm actually not in danger of dying naturally anytime soon anymore," Andrea protested with a whine. "And I highly doubt my training would _ever_ get lightened enough for me to have a lot of casual time. Just as I think I do something that _almost_ impresses Admiral Shiroyoru-sensei, she makes me repeat it but even more so to the point where I swear it's ingrained into my very being." Andrea massaged her forehead for a few moments but the women around her saw a faint smile form despite her complaining. "But yet I love every moment of this training. Does this make me a masochist?"

"I call it what it is, a glutton for punishment," Bonney mumbled.

"Simply motivated," Kalifa huffed as her familiar cawed in agreement. "I enjoy being your subordinate since you actually care about progressing yourself and not allowing your development to stagnate while still expecting a promotion."

"You know, I'd actually be happy to never receive a further promotion. I mean look at my grandfather," Andrea said almost mournfully as she realized that in the past, her dream had been to be fleet admiral. "I don't have the grit, determination or just the damn charisma to pull it off and from the looks of things, Kuzan will be a good fleet admiral for a long time. By the time he's done, it'll be up to a new generation." The vice admiral's face however turned grim. "Pirates will never be gone from this world. I have accepted that but it's my duty to protect the innocent and the civilians. Those who cannot lift a sword or fire a gun have no need to die on the battlefield." She drained the remainder of her drink before putting it down with a sense of finality. "I'm no longer in some terminal condition where I might keel over at any moment nor am I a fragile glass cannon. I will fight as a marine."

"Well said," the former pirate captain murmured as she sipped at her coffee. _Damn it, Andrea-san. As if I needed another reason to dislike my prior life._

"Admirable but we're supposed to enjoy the comedy in front of us," Miyako reminded the vice admiral with an approving smile.

* * *

-Meanwhile: A lesson in sensitivity-

* * *

"I hate you all so very much," the magma logia growled as he was corralled to the sensitivity coach.

Kuzan had taken the chance to leave after pushing a couple Den Den Mushi on Sengoku. "She would appreciate hearing this but I worry something may be in the works. Excuse me and congratulations," he told Sakazuki with a nod.

_Worry?_ The vice admiral had little time to think when the door was open and a very overly energetic man _cooed_ over his grumpy expression

"You must be the lucky vice admiral! Hopefully we can smooth over your rough edges for your big day tomorrow."

"I hate you all," he mouthed venomously to the laughing marines and pirate as he was pushed into a couch while the Den Den Mushi were placed in front of him.

"Now please gentlemen, wait in the other room! We need good vibes in the room for Sakazuki-kun," the coach cheerily shooed away everyone else while Sakazuki looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. The minute they left, the vice admiral saw the man turn towards him. "Now we need to resolve this melancholy mood of yours. Now, tell me what angers you?"

The marine had to bite back on quite a few of the sarcastic comments he wanted to throw out there but he merely sighed. _Whatever, Garp paid for this so let's get the most of it. _"How blind I was."

"Can you elaborate?" There was scribbling as the man grabbed a notebook and pen.

"Must I?"

"For this and other sessions to go well, yes please." Sakazuki's forehead furrowed.

_More of this? Hell no. _"I was manipulated because I was blind. I was a dog on a leash."

"You have a problem with opening up is what it appears." A few quick scribbles and the man looked at him critically. "Explain the dog on a leash."

"You… are aware of my old alias?" A quick nod made him at least sigh relief. _At least he's not completely ignorant._ "I was bound by my principles and belief in stipulated doctrines, never thinking much on the consequences or my orders… and then, an old rival saw it fitting to throw all of it into my face until I didn't know any longer what is wrong or right."

"But surely your life isn't just about what you've done wrong?" he pointed out critically after scribbling another note. "There has to be some bright sides."

"Not many. My fiancé is the one I can think of."

"But that love cannot be the only thing in your life you cherish or value positively… right?"

Sakazuki paused for a moment before replying. "I suppose our pet super penguin, Chives, is fairly amusing. That and our friends lately have been supportive. If you're looking for a cozy family life doc, you aren't going to find it involving me until my wedding is done."

"So is there the chance you could possibly be projecting your desire for a strong family life towards your friends and your fiancé?"

"Considering my bloody age and the fact most of my friends and comrades are married with children and one even with a grandchild, I'd say it's weird to not desire a family at this point." He paused as he decided to clarify as the therapist who decided taking on this sensitivity client was a great idea currently looked spellbound. "With how I was raised, without a strong family, until recently I did not put stock into emotional ideals such as love, family and even my friendship with my best friend was not that strong. Seeing the only person I opened up to make himself look like a baboon…" He paused as he could faintly hear Borsalino whine from the other room at this remark. "All for the woman he loved, I thought it made someone weak. I literally believed that such things made marines, who needed to enforce justice, soft. I never understood how people valued the strength the Fleet Admiral and the woman he would marry later on wielded, saying how their love made them the _strongest_ together. This was so alien to me it could have come from another time and place for all I cared, they were bogus to me."

If Sakazuki could look into the other room, he would have seen the men look at each other with varying looks but they felt something in the magma logia's words that felt much different from the dogmatic behavior that Sakazuki had lived by for years and years. "That… is quite the breakthrough. Did you ever feel envious?"

"Back then, no. I was foolish, I realize that but now I feel like all my work and what I live for would be swept away as time goes by. With no family, I have no legacy or even the unconditional support that a family would give each other. Other than my best friend, I can say hardly anyone else gave a damn. I even have the nicknames to prove it." He gave a sad smile as he leaned back in his seat. "I'm glad that I'm attempting to move away from that but I realize that my past is still a part of me."

"Not many people can admit when they're wrong. Surely you see the value in that?"

"I'm still uncertain whether or not it was too late." _Only the queen may determine that after all_. "Can I leave yet?"

"Depends. Did you have a revelation yet?"

_Damn it. _"Everything I've said were things I already realized. Can I please go?" The man struggled to be polite as his temper was simmering quite strongly.

"Sure because you said please nicely." The minute he was dismissed, he grabbed the Den Den Mushi as he walked out of the room, putting it in the hands of the former fleet admiral.

"Your real idea of fun better be better than this and involve lots of sake for making me go through that," the logia threatened before shaking his head and sighing. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Codswallop Kabuki Comedy Club?" Borsalino recommended as he saw his friend try to push away his troubles but they still showed in his eyes. _You've become stronger today. You really have._ "On a second thought, it's likely Miyako took the girls there, how about _The Cast Anchor_ instead?" he stated, giving the name of the only _Izakaya_ (bar/restaurant) in the flag officer's district.

Sakazuki nodded tiredly. "As long as they still have sake."

* * *

-Later-

* * *

"Ladies," a smooth talking voice sounded, interrupting the four's fun. He did not notice Kalifa open up a small book and add another tally to the count.

"Married," Miyako said without missing a beat.

"Engaged," Andrea followed it up as she turned back to the comedy.

"Dangerously possessive partner," Kalifa sighed as she pushed up her glasses.

Jewellery Bonney did not say anything for a moment, prompting the young marine looking for a night of fun to glance towards the former pirate captain. "Fuck off," she said decisively.

With a groan, the young man joined the crowd at the other side of the comedy club, rejected by the four women. "Why do they keep trying, despite seeing the others fail?" Andrea asked with confusion.

Miyako turned from the antics to glance at the vice admiral. "They think they are better until they too fail. One would think with how often the newspaper was circulating your engagement photographs that everyone would know your face by now, Andrea-san."

"Don't remind me," she groaned as she massaged her forehead but she gave a smile nonetheless. She liked the photographs and actually was making a collage of them to hang up in the house for after the wedding. "It was pretty funny when that recruit about pissed his pants realizing he was hitting on me."

"He's scared I'm going to tell your Gramps," Bonney chuckled. "He's in my class and he knows if I blab, he'll get shut straight to your man's class and then when he finds out… things would definitely heat up."

"So, how much will you extort this recruit for?" Kalifa asked out of curiosity. Andrea started to chuckle while Miyako grinned. Threatening anyone with knowledge that would make Garp angry usually had amusing results and it would only have gotten worse if the former Admiral Akainu decided to revert to how murderous he could be at his worst.

"I never said I would blackmail him per say…"

"Doesn't change the fact you will," Andrea snickered. Applause around them signaled them to the fact that the comedy show for tonight ended and Andrea sighed. "I admit, besides being skeptical, I did have fun. Let's do this more often and not wait until someone gets married."

"So who won the tally bet?" Miyako grinned as she already knew the results. Quickly the other three women passed over some berry.

"But that's enough excitement for tonight," Andrea yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The four of them walked out of the club and she was surprised at the sight before her. "Grandfather? What are you doing here?"

"You're spending the night. Come along," he ordered before nodding to the other ladies around his adoptive granddaughter.

Andrea nodded tensely before turning to her comrades. "I better see you lot tomorrow," she smiled slightly as they all nodded. She walked with her grandfather for a moment, not sure what to say until she noticed the path they were taking. "We're heading to your house?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes my granddaughter. We do have much to discuss." The serious tone made Andrea even more on edge as she followed him closely. "Like about certain customs and traditions. You see…" He noticed her start to nod off immediately before snoring on her feet at the mere mention of the subject matter. "Huh? Theodora was right. If it isn't her or a coordinator mentioning it, she really does fall asleep. Nice to know." He scooped up his granddaughter and chuckled quietly, as to not wake her. _You have a big day tomorrow, my little Andy._

The only response he received was a tired snore from the dozing vice admiral. _Where's Sakazuki? _she wondered as her dreams began, chasing thoughts out of her head.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

When the magma logia walked to the house, he noted the sleeping super penguin in the yard and saw the bucket next to him. _Ah, Kuzan did feed him after all. _Continuing inside, he frowned slightly as he did not feel Andrea in the house at all. Before he could question or panic however, the sight of unfamiliar boxes stacked articulately in the living room had a note on the very top one, gave him a reason to be curious. Upon reading it, Sakazuki sighed in relief.

"I'll throw you a bone here. My student will spend the night with my sensei, her grandfather, as per tradition. So don't panic and I better not smell sake on either of you at the wedding tomorrow. – _Shiroyoru_. Okay…"

Concentrating for a moment to burn the sake out of his system, he sighed afterwards as he felt lonely in the house. _This never truly bothered me before but now, the emptiness is almost deafening._ Looking at the boxes again, he was tempted to look inside but did not want the female admiral to find out as she inevitably always would and so, he left and headed towards the bedroom. His heart was beating in a mixture of anxiety and joy at what the new day would bring. _My Andrea, soon we will be family. _With that thought in mind, he finally felt sleepiness tug at his mind as he eased himself into the empty bed and allowed his dreams to sweep him away on his last unmarried night.


	16. And It's Alright

thumbnail. image. rakuten. co. jp/ 0_mall/ kimonobijyutukann/ cabinet/ 01145812/ img56123326. jpg = Andy's Uchikake

Please enjoy everyone and let us know what you think!

We do not own One Piece** - ****That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 16: ****And It's Alright**

_Since the moment I spotted you, like walking around with little wings on my shoes, my stomach's filled with the butterflies… __**and it's alright**__. Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down, If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied.  
Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied. Turns out that everything I say to you comes out wrong and never comes out right. So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever […]_

_Santana – Why Don't You and I_

* * *

-31st July, 1523 AOS-

* * *

The shrine dedicated to the Gods of the Sea, Hikai Taisha, was probably the largest lot on Marineford _not_ occupied by the Navy. Sitting to the right of HQ, it was surrounded by major parkland, as tradition called, but, as it was dedicated to the sea, it had a good view at the same. Today however, it was decked out in festive colors, but Andy had little nerve for it, nor for the brilliant weather. "Thanks Miyako-san. I don't think I would have made it here without your help." She was about to touch her hair out of nervousness when a hand swatted at her, stopping the action. "Sorry," she apologized to the commodore who merely was smiling back. "Just not used to it being like this."

"There's a reason you are here half an hour early. You two need to be instructed in how to do this," Miyako shook her head. "And don't undo that hair. Yours is a nightmare to comb into form, so hands off. Aside from that, my pleasure. I better get back so I can get my son dressed before my husband and my brother get ideas." A Soru, and she was gone with the wind.

_Don't leave me alone_… "Damn," she muttered before smiling softly. Anticipation was surging through her as she felt around with Observation Haki and the feedback was almost staggering. "Didn't realize sensei and Kuzan were so close by," she murmured as she touched her forehead. _Why are they so anxious? I wonder…_ Before she could contemplate the admiral's and the fleet admiral's mood, she felt the presence of someone who caused her to grin but he was obscured by a great many boxes. "Sakazuki-kun, why are you carrying all of those?"

"Well, you hardly can get married in your casual clothes, can you," he deadpanned, leading her through the garden-forest to the side-hall of the shrine.

"Pass over some of them," Andrea murmured as she took the smaller boxes. "Team effort," she chirped as she remembered the fabrics and just the sheer quality. "They are really beautiful," she said quietly.

"They enhance what is there," Sakazuki insisted as he gave a smile. "Don't doubt what you have."

"Doesn't change the fact that the clothing is of immense quality. We're lucky," she continued as she put the boxes down when they arrived.

"Glad you both are here," the priestess swept into the room as she surveyed the couple. "Now we need to teach you two what must be done for everything to go without offending the kami. Oh, and I am to give you a message from Kumori-hime: _Don't fall asleep, that's an order_."

"I won't fall asleep," Andrea responded as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, remembering all too well that she did fall asleep because of a similar discussion. _I wouldn't fall asleep at my own wedding day,_ she mentally whined to herself as she knew too well than to voice any such sentiment aloud.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Suikô looked around happily at the result of her hard work and hence, the wedding present. "Hurry," she called to Borsalino who was taking his time with her clothing in his usual manner. "We wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

"Relax. We get to see your hard work play through perfectly, just like how you planned it." His words did soothe his wife slightly before he chuckled. "Besides, I don't want to ruin your kimono."

"You won't. But at least your caution is appreciated. Still, please pick up the pace. I would hate to be late to my own planned event and besides, it is_ your best friend's_ wedding."

"Been waiting for this for a _long_ time. Hell, a year ago, I wasn't sure it would even be happening _at all_ that he would finally get hitched." He sighed before shaking his head. "But at least he'll be happy. Even someone as grumpy as Sakazuki can get deserves that." Adding the finishing touches to the _kurotomesode_, he smiled. "There, all done."

"And thankfully, all should go well. Those two are the most difficult part of organizing this and they are thankfully taking this seriously. After all, _she_ would be vastly displeased if they weren't."

Borsalino nodded in agreement. "But she'll be happy once this is over with as well. Then maybe Kuzan could pick up the Red Den Den Mushi once in a while without wanting to kill it. How much earlier did you say that those two had to arrive?"

"Three hours," Suikô informed the logia with a sigh. "All because of the Jûnihitoe. Such a beautiful but time consuming thing to wear. I know it is to represent her status as the Kumori princess, but still."

The admiral sighed, putting on his coat and making a point of locking the collar-chain. "Someone has to. And she decided a very long time ago that she is the person that _has to_."

* * *

-Elsewhere-

* * *

Kuzan smiled as the preparations were nearly complete on his and Theodora's end. The clothing looked perfect but there was a reason it was so time consuming. "Layer by layer, truth by truth, secret by secret," he whispered as he placed the last layer – the formal short jacket known as _karaginu_ – on top of the uwagi robe before handing Theo the _Mô_ train.

Unlike other people who would don this style, the Kumori clan's _jûnihitoe_ was not in accordance with the seasons but the state of the unchanging sea, and the only way to tell the level of formality of the event was the number of layers; most importantly, the symbolism was different. Both karaginu and the uwagi were dark blue, while the layers below played with white/cream, cobalt and cyan shades, all patterned with something alluding to the sea or clouds. The Mô was, as tradition called, white, painted with wave patterns, and armed gull shadows to reinforce their connection to the seas. While others used the layers for elegance and showing one's aesthetic sensibilities, their clan made it an extension of their dedication to the seas. "Each layer, a burden of the Great Blue we brought upon us by free will," she answered just as quietly, checking the five layers chosen for today. "It's been a while since I have worn this. Luna's wedding I believe it was…" With Kuzan's help, she tied the trailing apron in place that marked an adult. "Yes, for Luna. And then, it had been _seven_ layers, hmm. Thank you, this should do it."

Gently, the fleet admiral held his wife's hand before moving to touch her cheek gently. "Shall we?" he asked before giving her a kiss. "We need to make sure the barbaric couple stays in line at _their own wedding_."

Making sure that the _Coronet of the Warring Queen_ (though it was a diadem/circlet, going over her forehead) firmly sat in place, she handed him _Kita Kaze_. "Indeed we shall. Go ahead. I have to do the traditional _mock the bride_."

Kuzan snickered. "Arara. Don't be _too_ harsh, it _is_ her wedding day."

Smirking back, Theodora walked to where she sensed her apprehensive student. Upon walking in, Andrea shifted nervously. "Does his absence make you worry so?"

"Of course," Andrea responded immediately. "I might be a worrywart but I can't help it. I love Sakazuki."

"The priestess shooed him away to begin his own preparations?"

"Yes sensei. She had given us a thorough lecture on propriety and what can and cannot be done here. I should brush up on my manners," Andrea muttered the last part to herself but she knew very well her sensei heard it. "I don't want to offend anyone with an unintentional mistake."

"Seeing you take initiative to learn is refreshing and promising. Always stay that way," Theodora advised the young woman before taking a harder tone. "Or you'll find yourself prey to manipulations."

_Like Sakazuki…_ Andrea thought grimly. "Your honor us with your presence, sensei."

"And I hope you two stay worthy of the matronage." _Such things aren't meant to be given so lightly. Especially if we consider the circumstances you two are surrounded in. But I admit, a part of oneself does this out of pure spite_… "You seem annoyed however."

"Well… Coming thirty minutes early seems a bit much. I mean, the explanation didn't take that long and…" Andrea paused at the look on her sensei's face. "How early did you arrive?" she squeaked as she feared the response she would get.

"How about three _hours_? Do you have any idea how long it takes to get ready to wear a karaginu mô robe set?" Theodora scoffed, the entire playful air from earlier evaporated. "Be glad you do not have to get married in one."

"It is very beautiful though," Andrea remarked despite her fear and surprise. "And I can tell it's obviously important." She glanced at the layers and shuddered at the thought of being wrapped in so many. "You prefer uniform so to wear this… It's not just to express fashion either. The colors have a meaning too I'm guessing?"

"Have you learnt the form of address reserved for a Dai Senmei already?"

"My Warring Lords of the Seas?" Andrea replied as she felt the critical gaze of the admiral upon her. _Please don't let me muck this up! Or she'll think I fell asleep again._

"Are you certain?" Theodora watched as Andrea's eyes widened in fear of having gotten the address wrong. Finally, she shook her head. "It is very much correct. And thus, I am required to wear the _Colors of the Great Blue_."

"I understand," Andrea sighed in relief. "Are there other colors to it?"

"No. Just other fabrics, other patterns, different layering and the likes. Pardon if I am mistaken, but do you not have to get into your shiromuku? You can hardly get married in only the Nagajuban."

"Oh!" Andrea almost tripped as she looked around for the shiromuku. "I feel so scatterbrained right now," she said as she finally located it. "Is it normal to be so anxious?" She held the shiromuku before freezing in realization. "I can't put this on by myself…"

_I am sensing the beginning of a headache. _"Where is your dresser, and the kakeshita kimono?"

"Well, the kakeshita is around here somewhere…" She looked around before realizing she had run off with the boxed shiromuku robe and had left the kimono in the dressing room, with the attendant. "I should go back there… Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." She bowed lowly to the admiral before retreating away. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go do that."

"You better not make me regret this, girl," the Kumori muttered after the younger woman's retreating back.

_Sensei is so frightening, especially when she's dressed so elegantly,_ Andrea shivered as she almost ran into Borsalino and Kuzan in her haste to find the dresser. "Sorry!" she squeaked as she took off even faster.

Both men laughed as they continued into the room where Theodora was just shaking her head. "What's so funny?"

"She's so jumpy now," Borsalino commented as he glanced back with a chuckle. "Hope she doesn't trip or run into something out of nerves."

"She'll be fine," the female admiral said dismissively as she looked over at the two. Before she could help it, she smirked slightly. "I wouldn't tolerate her in my presence for long if I thought her completely incompetent." She chuckled. "Come on. Let's see if the Gods can get even more entertained."

* * *

-Hikai Taisha Hall of Binding-

* * *

Andrea ran through the words in her head again and again, not willing for an instant to waver or miss a single word of them when Sakazuki when read it (even though they had written them down). _Just damn, we're so close but I keep feeling nervous. Bah! You know Sakazuki is as nervous as you. And soon, we'll be married. _The thought brought a smile to her face. _We'll be official! I cannot wait and it's so close. _Keeping her mind on the task however was not as easy as it sounded – the shiromuku was so long she had to hold it up while they made way for the Main Hall, their guests following in a long procession. After everyone had taken seat in the hall and the priest had declared the purpose of the gathering, she had purified them with an ônusa wand, ritually sweeping away bad luck and evil spirits. In the background, a few musicians played their instruments – kagurabue, taiko and koto. And then, it was time for the Sansankudo ceremony – three times three nine, which would bind them together.

Andrea glanced over at Sakazuki and beamed slightly as she took in the military uniform, but composed herself quickly – time for smiling was _after_ the ceremony. Sharing the traditional three _sakazuki_ cups of sake, drunk in three sips each, and it was time to recite their vows, or rather, for Sakazuki to read them. His voice was strong as he read the vows and it gave Andrea strength to hear through his voice, the care he had and the determination to have a strong, happy marriage. "Gods of the Great Sea, watch over us as my love and I enter in our union. With respect, we want to make our journey despite any joys or sorrows encountered on the way as there is no one I'd rather share my life with, either in peace or war. Together with his woman of mine, I wish for a long fruitful life with children, a peaceful and loving marriage, and finally companionship blessed by the Gods of the Seas. We give our vows with these hopes that our wishes will be protected so please, protect our love and let it endure. We humbly ask thee, for love's sake, accept our vows. Sakazuki, husband."

"Gol D. Andrea, wife." Andrea wanted to squirm but she clamped down on that urge as she thought on the words. The ways the vows sounded in her head made her feel peaceful despite her apprehension, like something finally going right in her life. _Something that we can control without others interfering. I'm going to love being married to you, Sakazuki._ Turning to her husband briefly, Andrea offered to him a medallion identical to her own, which he accepted gratefully.

The couple glanced at each other as they offered up the tamagushi, a bound sakazaki tree sprig. Amusement was dancing in their eyes as they looked over their guests. Binding sake was offered and when that was finished, the pair headed to the paperwork that Theodora brought out and set before them. Sakazuki quickly read through the paperwork before noticing Andrea's eyes drifted over them briefly before glancing back at him then nodding at her sensei in acknowledgement. _She's gotten faster at reading already? Well, at least this will go faster then. _Together, they sealed the wedding contract before bowing to the female admiral.

The values within the contract Andrea understood fully, especially with how lately she had been getting drilled about what was expected. Seeing what was told to her in ink only solidified the facts. The first stipulation was that the marriage could not fail. _Easy enough. I wouldn't marry someone lightly. _Secondly, the Kumori clan's exacting standards in justice, ethics, and honor had to be upheld and neither of them were expected to fail in that regard, lest they wish to be prosecuted as anyone failing would. _Expected as we are asking for their support. _Lastly, they had to raise any children born of the union to said values and not waver in that duty. _Something we have no issue with if we do get blessed. Still feels weird that I might actually be a mother sometime in the future but no sense dwelling on that now. On with the wedding!_

With a nod of approval, Theodora added her own seal – as expected, in blue instead of red – and took the papers away. Then, she and Borsalino, as the go-betweens, shared another cup of sake with the pair before gesturing to the priestess to continue as she retreated to her back row seat. _So far, smooth sailing._

The priestess observed the couple carefully before deciding to continue. Making a subtle gesture at the two Miko, she had them first ring purification bells over the entire party and then pour some of the sacred sake for everyone, finishing with a bow to the bridal pair who returned the gesture. "Honored Guests. Please stand." Together, the onlookers rose, being careful to avoid mishap in such an important time. "Please pick up your sakazuki if it is not too much trouble, for a toast of good luck." As everyone followed the command, she smiled and intoned, "_Omedeto gozaimasu_," bowing, a gesture echoed by the party before sipping the last cup of sake.

Slowly, the Hall of Binding gradually emptied, following the priestess and the newly wedded couple. As the party entered the courtyard again, wind swept in from the east, as if the gods themselves approved. "_Hate-hatena_."

Kuzan shot his princess a questioning look, joined by Garp, Sengoku and Tsuru. "What's the matter, hime?"

"Remember the first two stanzas of the Four Winds song?"

"I do," Tsuru confirmed. "But I fail to see the significance."

"Care to refresh my memory, hime-sama?" Sengoku asked. "It's not my favorite musical poem."

"_Winds from the East, Clouds in the Sky, sun's shining as the world moves by. Still, today, something important occurred, Great Gods of the Sea, I pray please spread the word_," Theodora and Kuzan whispered, the words and their Haki carrying on the breeze.

The fleet admiral sighed. "Eastern winds on a wedding day. Fitting indeed."

"And then the second part… _Winds from the East, Sun shining down, chasing away even the hardest frowns. Can't tell yet what's coming soon, but I know that today is one love-filled noon._" Garp was thoughtful after quoting the second stanza and smiled. "Fitting indeed. Nice to know my granddaughter's wedding is on such a day."

"It spells for troublesome things, sensei. My own was approved by the winds."

"All the more important to keep some faith into the future, as you always do," Tsuru shook her head. "Come. This is their day."

Kuzan shot Theodora another look, who made a gesture with the fan that was equivalent to shrugging, and nodded. "True. Let's go."

The day only became better from how the weather looked. Respectful bows were given to the main hall of the shrine before the wedding party crossed the courtyard. Sakazuki looked around, still partially in disbelief that it really was happening and that he actually was getting married. _Hell, just wrapping my mind around how many guests our wedding has is still quite boggling. At least it's nice to know we aren't alone anymore. Or rather… I won't be alone anymore. _He glanced over at his wife and felt his heart warm. _She's so damn beautiful and she's my wife_. Following the party of priests, they came to a halt outside the entrance hall in the garden leading up to the shrine, and subsequently bowed to the kannushi and her helpers.

In turn, the woman lifted her oak _shaku_, smiling. "Our most sincere congratulations, for as of today, you shall be known as being one. We wish you all the best for your further way, and know that the Gods of the Sea watch over you wherever you go. For your marriage, _omedeto gozaimasu_." "_Omedeto gozaimasu_," the other priests and Miko repeated. Bowing again, Andrea and Sakazuki thanked them as the mediators of the kami at the same time. Now, the _kannushi_ grinned broadly. "Presenting, Vice Admirals Gol D. Andrea and Sakazuki, Followers of the _Kumori_ clan."

Together, the couple looked over at their guests before Sakazuki nudged his new wife gently. "Shall we continue then?"

"I suppose," Andrea tilted her head happily. _So I need to change out of this. What was next? Oh yeah, the uchikake. _"My hood," she remembered as she motioned towards the item.

"I'll see you soon, love." Sakazuki saw the look in his wife's eyes and nodded as Garp and Ace came forward.

It astounded the new bride to see her brother actually dressed up for the occasion but she supposed it was not every day your twin got married after all. Despite the clothing, he still had his signature hat but pushed back. "Hey sis," he smiled as he looked at her. "You look really happy."

"I wouldn't have allowed her to marry if Sakazuki didn't make her happy," Garp huffed for a moment before he heard Andrea's slight giggle before she covered her mouth, guilty look at being caught. "Oi, what's that look for?"

"I do appreciate you giving him your blessing," Andrea said as she bowed her head but Garp laughed as he watched how polite and well mannered his granddaughter was acting.

"Dear me, Theo-hime really got to you." Andrea's eyes widened for a moment before she blinked away the fear that had crept in her mind. "That was a compliment. Don't worry Andy, soon you can relax."

"Yeah, the reception and food," Ace practically drooled before Andrea rolled her eyes and rapped him on the forehead. "Ow. Oh yeah, when do you get your hood thing off?"

… _I might not be the picture of perfect manners but at least I can beat my twin with etiquette. _"Now would be nice. I do need to change and then meet Sakazuki for the reception and the second set of pictures remember?"

Garp quickly relieved his granddaughter of the hood and smiled at her proudly. "You're growing up so fast." He then turned to Ace and narrowed his eyes. "When are you going to marry a nice marine girl?"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sakazuki paced as he waited for his wife to change and arrive at the reception. The guests found it humorous how the couple seemed to wilt without the other near at hand. "What's so funny, Borsalino?" he grunted at his friend.

"I never thought you'd be like this but at least we're all married now. Took you long enough, Sakazuki."

"If we're measuring by time between meeting our women and actually tying the knot, then I beat you," the magma logia smirked, causing the admiral to groan as his wife swatted his arm. It definitely was still a sore spot with her, at least to the magma logia but then the pair started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The entire memory of our not-so-brief-courtship is a family joke," the light user snickered. "Besides, at our age, you usually worry about having _grandchildren_ soon or already, not getting married. And anyway, we both lose to Kuzan on all accounts."

"How so?"

"Kuzan got married when he was 24, and by the time he was 32, he had managed to sire _four_ children. And the only reason he didn't get married any earlier is – apart from _vagrants_ never marrying on the road – that he's five years Theodora's senior in _age_," Borsalino grinned. "Which means Kuzan and I won the bet. With interest, Sakazuki."

_How much sake did we drink when we made that bet? And of course, that was before I figured out how to burn off alcohol._ Sakazuki mentally grumbled as he tried to calculate just how much damn interest there was. "You still have the paper we signed for the bet, don't you?"

"Framed it when you started realizing you had feelings… at all!"

Sakazuki facepalmed. _I really was the loser of our class, huh_, he thought, but refrained from voicing that thought. "What did we bet anyway?"

"Why, icewine of course. We all reckoned by the time that bet would go through, we would either be flag officers or dead. With interest… let's say you are responsible for restocking both my and Kuzan's wine cellar."

"I really took the sucker's bet," Sakazuki sighed until the door opened, catching the attention of the guests. "Is that…?" Her twin on her right and proud grandfather on the left, Andrea walked in with her head slightly bowed as she practically glowed inside her uchikake.

"Take care of her," Garp said after giving a slight glare to his new grandson-in-law and he motioned for Andrea to take Sakazuki's arm. Ace grinned as the magma logia still was slack-jawed at how his wife looked in the robe.

"Who would have thought my twin cleaned up so well?" In return for the jab, Ace received a sharp smack with a fan. "You didn't have to enforce it with Armament Haki, sis."

"You know very well she is beautiful. I know this very well," Sakazuki murmured as he gently reached out for his wife.

"Ace is just sad no one bought him a wardrobe of clothing for the wedding," Andrea murmured as she glanced down at the robe. "It was a wedding gift from Kuzan and Shiroyoru-sensei so it is very tasteful. I don't think I could pick something like this myself." The robe itself was a masterpiece of yûzen-dyed, gold-woven heavy silk. Dark green, like lush grass or pine needles at the bottom and going in a gradient to a lighter green like tree leaves and bamboo, a joyous pattern of red camellia, white peonies and camellia with golden Wasurenagusa (forget-me-not) in seals grew from the hemline to the shoulders, and again, golden crane pairs being in flight up to the skies. The lining, and consequently, the weighed-down hemline was crimson, creating a complementary effect with the sharp contrast. "When I looked in the mirror earlier, I could not believe that person in the mirror was supposed to be me."

"It suits you well, _aisai_." She immediately beamed at what she now was and gave him a gentle kiss on the jaw. The two of them heard whistles and applause, causing her to blush slightly. "Shall we begin the reception?"

"Of course, _koibito_." Sakazuki smiled slightly as he offered his arm to Andrea and they decided to greet their guests, starting with the technical guests of honor. Together, they both bowed to Kuzan and Theodora, the latter of which was most pleased with their manners.

"You really can teach an old dog new tricks," she chuckled as she acknowledged the newly wedding couple. "Congratulations again."

"We hope to do you and your clan great honor."

_I wonder what the World Government will think when they see the paperwork acknowledging the matronage I have extended towards these two. _"Now then, it looks like Suikô has done an excellent job planning this all out. Go enjoy it, you two."

Kuzan nodded lazily. "Don't drink too much sake," he teased before he followed his wife to some of the exotically flavored shaved ice being served.

Sure enough, Suikô looked very proud of her work as Borsalino steered her towards the two, followed by their children and a well dressed tot which Andrea figured was the son that Miyako was referring to. Sure enough, the minute Andrea's attention was on the little boy, he ran quickly to tackle the vice admiral. Andrea had a déjà vu moment, similar to when she met Suikô when it came to this boy but then he opened his mouth and began babbling. "I'm sorry grandpa was really slow with feeding you when you were sick, lady! He likes to be slow for some reason but that's gramps for you."

Sakazuki spared a moment to glare at Borsalino before the little boy went for him and gave him a hug. "Keeping them in line?" he asked the kid as he reached for him.

Andrea felt a sense of peace seeing Sakazuki interact with his best friend's grandchild. _He really is good with kids. I wonder if he even realizes it. _

"Someone has to," Miyako grinned as she reached for her son after he began talking happily in Sakazuki's ear. "You two will have beautiful children together."

"Yeah, I don't want to be the baby anymore," her son grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Andrea blushed immediately and Sakazuki chuckled. "We'll get there when we get there. Now come on Andrea-chan. We have other guests to attend to."

Bowing politely, Andrea barely suppressed a shudder seeing two people whose appearance used to mean something bad happened. "Vegapunk-san, Natsuko-san. I'm glad you two were able to make it."

"You do look much better," Dr. Vegapunk noted as he nodded towards the couple. "Congratulations."

"Taking care of yourself I hope?" Natsuko chuckled as she saw Andrea huff.

"You conducted my physical a week ago. You know I have been," Andrea grumbled with half hearted annoyance. "Trust me, I never want to be in such a position of weakness ever again."

"And you don't have to be, love." Sakazuki's presence and comforting words felt like a balm on the mental wounds that wanted to open up anytime Andrea thought of how her health used to be. Despite joking about it at times, it was a fear she was trying with great difficulty to bury underneath courage. "You're overthinking now."

"Sorry about that," Andrea apologized as she blinked and shook her head to clear her mind of the thoughts. "Just in shock about how different everything is."

_A partial truth if I ever did hear it,_ Sakazuki mentally grumbled. It was obvious from his wife's demeanor that while the words were true, it was not just in regards to the wedding. "We have even more guests. Come along."

Andrea noticed her subordinates looking at her curiously and she motioned towards them. The married vice admirals made it that way quickly. "Marriage suits you," Kalifa noted as she pushed up her glasses. "You look at peace for once."

"I can't tell who you directed that to," Jewelry Bonney snorted with amusement. Andrea and Sakazuki chuckled nervously at each other but the pinkette was still smirking at the pair. "But it couldn't be more obvious they don't want to be here at all. Cool down, love birds, the honeymoon is later."

Rob Lucci facepalmed at the woman's lack of subtlety. "And we're manning the ship for said honeymoon or did you forget that?"

"How could I? I'm captaining after all. You boat-building idiots wouldn't be able to navigate if your lives depended on it," the pinkette snickered. "So, don't worry, boss. This is a true cruise." She then made bored, shooing motions. "Now go do the married couple, greeting people stuff. I'm wrapping up arrangements for the honeymoon."

_What other arrangements could there be?_ Andrea thought before Sakazuki chuckled and dragged her away. "Sakazuki-kun, I need to change after we announce the appetizers."

"You have the list I assume?" Sakazuki glanced at the paper that Andrea retrieved, a small menu upon them. "Oh good, he did manage to miniaturize those curry pies."

"That man was willing to take quite a few good challenges," Andrea noted as she examined the menu quickly. There was a wide variety of things to cater to almost any taste. Sure enough, Ace was eyeing the food as if he had not burned through Garp's pantry the prior day. "Let's hurry and announce or a fight will break out over food out of anything."

"Last thing we need at a reception between two people like us," Sakazuki drawled as he accompanied Andrea to a raised platform. _Although it would distract everyone from the political quagmire we're surrounded in…_ "We'd like to thank you for coming to the reception and wedding. It is our pleasure," he motioned towards his beaming wife. "To at least let our honored guests have the first course of today's meal."

"And if we haven't gotten around to saying our hellos, we're trying to do it," Andrea admitted sheepishly. "Just be patient with us please!"

A few laughs were had as Sakazuki motioned to Borsalino. "As soon as my wife changes, I believe someone had a speech to give."

The light logia chuckled as he sauntered over to his friend. "You heard him. Now hurry up before I forget this speech I came up with."

Suikô shook her head with amusement. _The speech I tried to help you write._ She motioned for Andrea to follow her to assist with her next outfit. _That girl would keep Borsalino up there forever if we just relied on her alone to get dressed._

* * *

With the help of Suikô, Andy had managed to get dressed in record time, and was greeted by both looks of approval and a falling jaw, courtesy of Sakazuki. _I really need to learn how to wear kimono on my own_. Much to her surprise, Shiroyoru had changed from the layered robe to Class 1 STOC dress uniform. _What is that for?_

Andrea smoothed down the fabric out of nervousness as Sakazuki's eyes made her want to squirm. The black silk of the kimono with the fans below the waist was an elegant look that Andrea did not mind in the slightest but admittedly he was unused to it. _This woman never ceases to astonish me…_ Then it hit him what the black, short-sleeved formal kimono meant._ Gods. This is it. I really married this woman today_.

"Now that she's finally back," Borsalino drawled with amusement, "I can finally give this speech before I forget it." The audience almost sweat-dropped but this was the most jovial admiral. It was a polite cough from the newest admiral that got the light user back on track. "Oh right, thanks Isshô. Anyways…" He cleared his throat as he looked at the party in front of him and chuckled at quite the motley gathering. "I've known this man for a long time, since we both joined up and it was quite a journey, even more eventful than a pirate's free life. There were differences between us however…" He paused to take a sip of his drink. "Sakazuki was and to some extent still is a man of duty but back then, it was what he touted and lived for utterly. His desire for… justice was above and beyond." The eliminated word did not escape some of the audience while the others got an eerie feeling. "By now, it seems my friend has learned the difficult lesson about how hollow victories are without a friendly face at home and someone to share it with. Then on top of that, how little you're thought of with no positive outlook from anyone else is damaging, no matter how good you hid it." He gave a serious look to his friend before sighing. "So I implore you, old friend. Duty gives little comfort to a lonely man, both at home and in the heart."

Sakazuki's solemn expression was not lost on Andrea as she reached out to hold his hand, trying to silently give him some form of comfort. He held his wife's hand for a moment before nodding at his friend. "I know that now."

"But now is a happier time, yes? You have an oddball wife who isn't a wet blanket like you so you two should be good for each other," Borsalino nodded insistently. "And it makes me happy to see you like this, without a permanent scowl. You do deserve happiness, both of you do. And I'd like to make a toast. To many, many happy years, a child that I can be a godfather to, and a legacy to be proud of."

Many glasses rose and soon, Andrea found herself in the presence of the newest admiral. "Isshô-san, you're looking well. Being an admiral suits you."

He chuckled as he sipped at the wine in his hand. "I would be unaware of how I look but I'm glad it suits me. Congratulations you two."

Sakazuki was not sure how speaking to the one who basically had to damage control Dressrosa while he was essentially on a rampage but he nodded politely. "Thank you. It's been quite the change lately but I'm sure we can adapt."

The blind admiral seemed thoughtful before nodding. "Yes, adapting is something you both have done a good job of lately. Please excuse me. I wish to try some of that appetizer before that Fire Fist Shichibukai eats it all."

"It's not a buffet, Fujitora-san," Andrea stated. "Just take your seat so we can start." _And everything hopefully will go well…_

"Come on. We need to get into our seats for the demonstration." Andrea's eyebrow rose but she was happy to finally be in a seat and not have to hover about. "You might find it rather interesting after all."

"How so?" Andrea was about to ask when she noticed Miyako motion to her father. "What kind of demonstration are we talking anyway and who is doing the demonstration?"

"Pair combat," Sakazuki smirked as he helped her to her seat. "There's a reason this location comes with a view."

Andrea leaned forward eagerly, curious as to how Miyako fought. "Is she a devil fruit user? Otherwise it seems very much an unfair demonstration."

"This is Marineford, Andy-chan," Garp chuckled. "There is not a single place in the world with as many logia users as in the home of the Navy."

"Logia huh?" Andrea was only more intrigued but her brow scrunched as she tried to think of what power it could be. "Does being a logia feel different than being a paramecia?"

"Of course," Sakazuki chuckled. "Do you feel different than before Dressrosa?"

Andrea nodded and looked down at her hands. She had noticed Kuzan and Theodora preparing to rise from their spots as well. "I suppose that would make sense. So which one does she have at her disposal?"

"Second tier of the wind series, or so I've heard," Ace answered. "Apparently, she found the thing about a year ago on patrol, brought it back to Marineford, and since nobody from the people who archive fruits wanted it despite being considered a family treasure, she ate it."

"You're rather well informed Ace," Andrea noticed as the logia rolled his eyes. "Bored just being a Shichibukai?"

"Information is vital." He shrugged. "My new crew are all from a treasure hunting guild – thought if I go legal, I might as well go the whole nine yards – and they have a habit of looking for any intel. And since devil fruits are considered valuable commodities… I think you get the idea."

Before any more banter could begin between the twins, a sudden hush seemed to emanate from all around. Theodora and Kuzan gave each other very slight nods before pulling their swords out. The fine blades caught the light and glimmered but not near as brightly as the light logia they were facing. With a chuckle, Borsalino and his daughter squared off against the two, creating blades from their respective elements – a concentrated yellow laser blade that hummed dully, and… a purple-white ragged katana that crackled in air, made of pure, concentrated lightning. The air reeked of ozone. In answer, both _Kita Kaze_ and _Luna de Invierno_ started to emit cold steam, testimony of their icy cutting power. Moving to the courtyard adjoining the reception hall, they took a square formation. "Honored guests. Please enjoy our rendition of the _Dance of the Four Blues_," Borsalino called.

Andrea barely heard the announcement when she stiffened on the realization of what Miyako's power was and the not so pleasant memories of it. Sakazuki noticed the motion and nudged his wife with concern. "Skypeia," she murmured softly. "That power."

"It's in someone else's hands now. Don't associate the power's prior user with Borsalino's daughter. That's hardly fair is it? Imagine yourself. Would you want to be associated with Whitebeard?"

Andrea shook her head as she watched the standoff. "You have a point, love. Thank you."

"Besides, from what you said, this looks quite different."

Theodora's sharp ears caught a snippet of the conversation and she chuckled. "_Hajimashô_." She quickly swiped forward with her sword, starting an intricate… choreography, indeed, a dance, but all the more deadly than a normal dance.

Kuzan quickly made a strike with his own sword, both complimenting Theodora's own attack but at the same time, standing out on its own merits. Quickly after the two cold users were in play, Borsalino and Miyako struck out with their conjured weapons, not exactly parrying the attacks, but locking the blades together, almost like a compass. There was a chime-like sound as the blades collided again and again, each time ending up locked no matter the direction. "Sakazuki-kun, what does it represent?" Andrea asked quietly as she watched.

"You're focusing only on the obvious in front of you. Think of the elements." Sakazuki paused for a moment before snickering. "Maybe it's a logia thing for me to see the elemental significance first." He motioned towards Theodora as she was the first one. "Do you realize the direction your sensei signifies?"

"North?" Andrea stated as she noticed that where the female admiral was standing indeed was where due north was. "So elemental wise, when it's winter kind of thing with wind? North winds tend to be cold and all."

"Leave it to Andy to dumb down the elements," Ace grumbled before getting elbowed in the ribs. "Remember sis, with the seasons there are two primarily warm and two primarily cold like with the islands. But it's not even just that. Direction and weather." He paused for a moment before laughing. "This sounds like a navigation lesson…"

"I forget you have to navigate in that little Striker thing sometimes," Garp scowled. "That's not a proper vessel."

"I am a navigator, besides, I only use it to scout these days!"

Andrea tuned out the argument that was about to emerge with her brother having to defend why he was not a marine while Sakazuki turned to her. "You seem eager about something. Any reason why?"

"I'm in the mood to train," she admitted as she played with her kimono nervously. "And I know our honeymoon isn't an excuse for us to be complacent either." She suddenly shuddered. "I know sensei has arranged for my lessons to be recorded so I can catch up but I need to get stronger while we're away or she'll be disappointed."

"I need to change slightly too," the magma logia admitted with a sigh. "But not in terms of power." Andrea's brow frowned before Sakazuki elaborated. "Social graces," he explained. "I need to 'tone down my attitude' and 'not shove my ethics down the throats of others'."

"So our honeymoon will need to result in more than just our marriage being started but our improvement as marines," Andrea whistled lowly before shaking her head. "Well at least our first stop might help you a bit. I feel for my subordinates however."

Sakazuki snickered as he realized the former CP9 members would be aghast at what the female vice admiral had in mind. "It would help you get over some of your fear of water after all. Where better than Water Seven?"

Just as he ended the question, the audience clapped as the _dance_ was over, with all parties involved bowing towards the icy centerpiece they had carved (the traditional ryû/hô-ôh pair). Borsalino grinned at another chance to ham it up at Sakazuki's expense. "I think we should have the married couple do a dance, hmm? Let's see if he can impress us with his dancing."

"I will kill him, I swear," Sakazuki scowled as he held his hand out for his wife before softening his expression slightly for her. "Ready to dance?"

"The first of our many dances," Andrea responded with a smile as she gently grasped his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor. "Lead me through the night, my beloved." Sakazuki's grin set his friends and comrades at ease as he looked truly at ease and peaceful.

_Disaster averted._

* * *

-The Next Morning-

* * *

As Andrea felt the rays of sunshine hit her eyes, she shifted slightly and smiled as she felt the weight of the pendant. _Wow… I really am married. _Next to her, the soft snores of her husband shifted as he became slightly more alert. "It's just me, love."

"We still have time before we need to set sail," he groaned as he sat up to look at his still sleepy wife. _She's awfully perceptive this morning…_ Sending out a burst of Haki, he groaned. "So your brother wasn't joking that the rest of the Shichibukai you attempted to invite were miffed and would try to show up."

"So it seems," Andrea shifted slightly to move out of bed. "Feels like just Mihawk right now is outside but I wouldn't give it long before the rest of them try to at least give us their well wishes. She heard the magma logia snort with disbelief as he too, rose from the bed. "Let's go see what Mihawk wants. He likely just wants this over with so he can head back to his island and drink wine or whatever it is that Mihawk does."

"You knew and you realize that _she_ would not tolerate those kinds of pirates at a wedding she endorses. The only reason your brother was allowed is because of his relationship to you, and he is actually acting the part of a privateer," Sakazuki sighed as he saw Andrea roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm already aware of Shiroyoru-sensei's disapproval and likely will pay for it _when_ we return," she murmured as she finally finished dressing in the simple Capri pants and a tank top. "At least after greeting our unwelcome guests we can rouse my subordinates and leave."

"Guests… Fuck, who else just showed up?"

Andrea merely sighed as she focused on the presence. "Great… I really want to put up with Boa Hancock at 7:30 in the morning. From what Ace has told me about Law, he'll probably be at the ship to see us off with him. Let's just get this over with."

Sure enough, the minute they opened the door, they were meet with Boa Hancock cooing at their pet super penguin along with a disgruntled swordsman. "You knew I was here earlier," Mihawk sniffed in boredom before inclining his head slightly at the couple. "Congratulations. The ghost girl sends her well wishes and expresses regret for being unable to come. My student however is too focused on training to see beyond his sword."

Andrea nodded perceptively. "It was kind of you to convey those wishes despite being barred from showing up." _Perona could have been in danger if she did show up after all… Being the former subordinate of Moriah wouldn't have turned out well at all. But Zoro, I can't say I'm surprised._

"Here." Mihawk handed over a bottle of rare wine, causing Sakazuki to raise his eyebrow at it. The vintage was definitely nothing to sneer at before the Shichibukai shrugged. "I'm done, I've congratulated you and now I'm off." _Before that damn woman babbles something else about Straw Hat…_

In a blink of an eye, the swordsman turned around, heading for his little docked ship. This left the two marine vice admirals alone with a sniffling Boa Hancock. "I wanted to see the wedding," she simpered before glancing at the couple critically. "Love is a hurricane!"

"It is," Andrea agreed completely, wanting to cut off the Pirate Empress before she would get started or worse, awaken others. "We do need to prepare for the day, right Sakazuki-kun?"

"We do. Thank you for showing up," he grunted to the Snake Princess. Instead of outright sneering, she gave a kind smile to the couple which only made them feel more uneasy.

"Anything for my future sister-in-law." With that, she swept off dramatically towards her snake, Salome, and untied a package. "To go with the wine," she clarified, prompting Andrea to open it.

"Gorgonzola cheese?" Sakazuki asked in confusion.

"Our specialty so please enjoy." Finally, she departed, looking down upon everything in her path.

"That was bloody weird." Sakazuki ran his hand through his hair before sighing. "Please tell me you didn't jokingly send anymore invites."

"Not that I am aware of so let's find out what chef we got hired. I told Bonney to find someone just in case, preferably a non-fruit user." She petted Chives who looked at the couple expectantly. "Remember what we told you. At 10:00 we leave alright?"

She got a happy honk in response and even Sakazuki gave a slight pet to the oversized bird. "Our first real trek as a family," he said quietly before turning away. _Feels so damn weird. But I suppose I wouldn't know how to feel with being a new family. _"Let's go. We need to make sure all the preparations have been made."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where we're going first?" Kalifa scowled at Rob Lucci. The leopard Zoan was not in the mood to put up with the lack of information or a crabby secretary.

"Jewellery Bonney knows but is being a rather smug…"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence," the pink haired paramecia smirked. "You're going to scare off our new chef." She motioned to the woman behind her. Playing with her red hair in boredom, the tall woman's height dwarfed Lucci's, causing him to look up at her as he tried to get a sense of this person, but all he could tell was that a) she had hair as red as that of Red Shanks, b) he always ended up with a severe case of My Eyes Are Up Here with her due to her height, and c) she had the air of something _very_ spicy, the kind of food he'd burn his mouth with.

Of course, being shoved in a building full of former CP9 assassins and a former pirate captain that was a Supernova was rather intimidating for a normal person. Being an apprentice under Stroganoff however had a way to harden most personalities. "I don't scare that easily," the ginger smirked. "I eat habanero chili for breakfast, wimps. Commander Sfincione C. Piccata, STOC, Master Chef, at your service."

"This will be fun," Blueno droned as he checked the alcohol supplies for the ship. "But we still don't know where we're docking first. We don't have enough supplies to make it close to the East Blue where we're _cruising._"

The unspoken silence afterwards signified to the subordinates how they were fully aware that this likely would not stay a leisure trip given who was on the ship. "So I'm curious," Kaku stated as he helped Kumadori and Fukuro with some boxes to give to Blueno. "Since we're all on the ship, we are definitely taking a decent amount of supplies but where could we go that…"

"Water Seven." The voice caused a great silence until Jabra threw his head back to roar in laughter at Gol D. Andrea's calmly amused voice.

"You're so cruel but this is amusing," the wolf Zoan kept snickering as he ignored the looks from Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku and Blueno. "I can't wait to get started."

Rolling her eyes at the wolf Zoan, Piccata glanced at the woman who would be her superior and had no idea what to feel about it, but being the only female apprentice of Stroganoff in a decade that also made STOC, she shrugged it off. _Lesson One said, in case of doubt, make curry, and that's what I am going to do_. "You're Gol D. Andrea."

She nodded and motioned to Sakazuki. "And my husband and I would like your services on our lovely honeymoon cruise." Andrea then winced as she started to laugh. "This feels weird since I know we don't really know each other but… you can swim right?"

"Of course I can swim. I'm not a devil fruit user either but anyone who is a marine and isn't one should know how to swim." She noticed the vice admiral glance around guiltily and her eyebrow rose. _File that away for later. _"Bonney explained about why you needed to hire me."

"I doubt I'm going to be able to cook any of my own food," Andrea sighed before Sakazuki cut her off.

"You're supposed to have fun on your honeymoon and spend time with me."

"Cooking is fun! And I could make something for you, stubborn man." The subordinates then quickly looked at each other, hoping that married squabbles would not happen too often. "Anyways, you basically can rule the kitchen and do whatever you want when we dock at islands."

"And we're going to Water Seven first if I heard correctly?" The couple nodded, causing Piccata to look gleefully. "Excellent. I've always wanted to try some ingredients from around there."

"Andrea-san, you realize that we're not exactly wanted there." At a raised eyebrow, Kalifa sighed as she explained to the snickering female vice admiral. "_Some_ of us that is."

"Iceberg is expecting _all_ of us."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

"So they aren't going to take a submarine," Law sighed as he looked at the cruise ship. Ace had already given him the tour of the little vessel and while admirable, it lacked the charm that a submersible held, particularly his own. _Well, then again, I am the madman who chose to live in a yellow submarine called "Yellowsubmarine", and a sub is not that well-suited for a leisure cruise_.

"This is the ship that was built for them so let's hurry and get off it before my sis realizes I picked the locks and…" He froze as he opened the doors of the cabin and saw a pair of eyes scarier than his sisters. He calmly closed the door. "Can you use that Room stuff to get us somewhere else? Gramps is out there."

"Why is that so…"

"You're a bad influence on him, I know it!" They felt the boat shift slightly as Garp jumped onto it.

The calm demeanor that Ace tried to hold quickly broke. "For the love of the damn ocean, get us out of here now or…"

"Everyone else is on our damn boat before us." The two Shichibukai groaned at hearing a certain magma logia's drawl before breathing a sigh of relief that Garp was not focused on them anymore.

"Sakazuki," Garp addressed his new family member before looking at his granddaughter. "You two are about to set sail so I have a gift for you." He opened the door of the cabin and tossed the two men hiding inside onto the dock. "And no, they are not the gift."

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Sakazuki muttered under his breath, causing Andrea to snicker.

When the marine war hero presented them with _senbazuru_ – a thousand paper cranes bundled on strings of forty into a form resembling a carp flag – the laughter ceased. "Sakazuki-kun, is that what I think it is?"

"Folded and stringed them myself," Garp said proudly as he watched the couple hold the bundle of chains carefully. "I figured you can put that in your cabin and then place it at your house when you get home."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Grandfather." Unable to help herself, Andrea jumped to go hug the war hero. "We'll be back soon but I promise to bring you a souvenir."

"Bring one for me too, sis." Ace groaned roughly as he felt his back that he had landed on.

"Why? You've been traveling more than me lately so anywhere we go, you've likely already been in," she deadpanned before motioning towards the ship. "So, why were you two snooping?"

"We didn't even load the food yet either. I believe Blueno is loading that last," Sakazuki chuckled at the few boxes that were stacked up on the boat. "So if not for food, were you just being curious?"

"Yes," Law said quietly. "And I wanted to wish you two congratulations. Live a long life together."

Andrea noticed her husband tense slightly before nodding. "Thank you, Law-san. Keep my twin in line, would you?" A loud splash diverted her attention to the super penguin that was floating next to the boat. "Glad you made it Chives." A sleepy honk was what she received in response, causing her to giggle. "So it's almost time to go, yes?"

"Yup boss," Bonney cheerfully announced as she walked through Blueno's air door, carrying a few boxes. "Course is plotted for Water Seven and…"

"Going is foolish," Lucci announced as he crossed his arms. "And to meet with Iceberg himself will only cause more trouble once he sees us."

"It's an order, Lucci." Andrea's subordinates gave the vice admiral a look, causing her to roll her eyes. "I really have to explain why, don't I?"

"They don't always understand the method behind your madness," Sakazuki snickered as he went to place the senbazuru inside their cabin.

"Instead of panicking since I announced our destination, you lot could have asked why we're going to Water Seven and I would have answered. We're not on a mission. We're on a damn pleasure cruise for my honeymoon. There is no information being restricted so if you want to know something, ask." Andrea ran her hand through her hair. _Is this how sensei feels when I'm being stubborn?_ "The not so serious reason we're going to Water Seven for myself is to get over any fears I may have developed over water." She glanced at the waves rocking the little ship and the super penguin. "Where else better after all then a city that fully embraces their connection to the seas?"

"You'll get over your fear," Sakazuki said firmly as he motioned for his wife and her subordinates to board the ship. "We need to get ready to leave. You can give them the explanation of _their orders _when we're out on the water." He turned to Ace and Garp. "Borsalino has the spare key to our home and he isn't going to let either of you eat our food." _We cleaned it out in preparation anyway. _"And you cannot sleep over there while we're gone," he directed at Ace.

"You're acting like I'd destroy the place while you're gone," Ace pouted before he heard snickering to his side. "Shut up, Law. They still don't trust you around the submarine docks."

Garp threw his head back and laughed before glancing at the couple on the ship. The subordinates were busying themselves with preparations, grumbling about their destination nonetheless, but orders were orders. "Fair Winds and Following Seas." Andrea grinned as she waved back at them while Sakazuki merely nodded.

"We're ready when you two lovebirds are," Bonney snickered as she watched the newly wedded couple for a moment. "Course is set, all the supplies are onboard and the ship is ready." She glanced overboard at the sleeping super penguin. "And I at least want to beat _him_ to Water Seven."

Sakazuki and Andrea looked at Chives, dozing in the waves and glanced at each other with a bemused look. _Well, at least this will be interesting with her captaining our vessel while competing with our pet…_

"You two are doing it again!" _This is going to be a long cruise. Why did I sign up for this again? Oh yeah… Garp's hellish training, and a need for fresh air._ "Anchors aweigh! Set sails!" she ordered and then, she grinned. "Next stop: Marineford Gates of Justice!"


	17. Ocean Eyes

Happy Easter everyone who celebrates it and if not, well here is a fresh chapter anyway!

Let us know what you like :) And thanks to those who follow and favorite. We both appreciate every bit!

**We do not own One Piece**** - ****That is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****Ocean Eyes**

* * *

_I have a bloody headache_, Kuzan concluded with a groan as he slouched in the living room. Evermist was bustling about to get the tea ready but the fleet admiral doubted that even that would eliminate his headache. _Or Theodora's_, he thought sourly as he took stock of his wife's state as she leant into his side. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Tell me something I don't know, although freezing your Red Den-Den Mushi counts as animal cruelty," she muttered, fighting a dull ringing between her ears. "The World Secretaries are a bunch of gossiping assholes I tell you. At least Spandine is as dead as his son. There are some who are trying to get their hands on them right now even though they are married."

"Since the engagement came out, if I refuse to speak on the Den-Den Mushi, they try to send letters, demanding to know how we could allow this. It is interesting how they rotate between placing the fault on him and bring up his actions then they decide it is the daughter of the former pirate king to blame. The amount of effort they are putting into this is interesting but all the same, worrying. Seemed they would stop at nothing to have either in their custody."

"It will stop soon, that much we can be certain. The only argument they had is that their seals are not yet on the contract. But once the word gets around that we claimed them as one of our own, they should not be able to do anything beyond questioning the whole idea," she sighed. "Ironically enough, the Elder Stars have not said a thing."

"It's because the underlings have little idea of how disastrous it would be to anger you, mum," Evermist interjected, serving the tea. "The secretaries and administrators all think that getting control of these two is their ticket to a promotion." The collective groan of her parents had her row back a little. " Hey, I'm just saying. The secretaries are usually less than thirty anyway."

"And they're still more naïve than you."

Evermist sighed. One would like to think that as the daughter of an admiral, she had lived a sheltered life, but the very contrary was the truth, as _truth_, the birthright of her name, was a double-edged sword. Her parents had made it a point to never consciously lie to any of them, or spare them the bitter reality. Too many Kumori died young for that to work anyway. "Maybe. But this short mess is hardly the source of you two getting a headache. You had enough paparazzi covering the wedding. It hit even the most obscure newspaper, and that, together with the announcement of matronage, should silence any dissenter." The warrant officer shook her head. "I leave you two to work it out; there's a map review tomorrow I have to do." Bowing to them, she added, "I pray thee goodnight."

Once the teen was gone, Theo voiced the general sentiment of the day. "There are days I hate my life."

"No argument from me, _koibito_."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

"Andrea-san, why Water Seven?" Kaku asked finally, after him and his other comrades that had been based in Water Seven looked at each other nervously. He paused polishing one of his swords to examine his superior and to his surprise, she looked very firm despite being so casually dressed. She was examining the item Jewellery Bonney brought to her, the eternal pose for Water Seven. "We didn't leave on good terms."

The vice admiral handed back the log pose to the pinkette while trying to best explain her reasoning. "Water Seven is where the best ships are built, civilian, pirate, navy and government." Lucci and Kaku understood that without their superior having to repeat it, both having been undercover shipwrights. "But what you two may have failed to realize or remember, I don't give a damn which, is that Iceberg is more than just the head of Galley-la."

"He's the mayor," Kalifa interrupted as she pushed up her glasses before she gasped in realization. "You want us to apologize because of our actions?"

"Correct. He may not be able to forgive or who knows, he might. You know him better than any of us. But I cannot let the fact that my subordinates, while under another's orders, technically hurt him and his company as well as his city. A city that marines like myself frequent or will have to. I don't give a damn about saving face but I cannot have my subordinates feeling awkward about leaving the ship to retrieve supplies there if you fear retribution for your actions while a CP9." She sighed slightly. "I know apologizing is difficult but you lot will figure it out somehow."

"There are others to consider," Blueno pointed out as he brought the two vice admirals some sake. "Kaku and Lucci's former friends there also building ships likely would not take their return well."

"Lucci had friends?" Jabra snickered, only to be on the receiving end of a glare from his rival. "I have to see this."

"You can go along if you will behave," Andrea rolled her eyes. Sakazuki gave a shrug, showing he did not care either way. "But this is primarily a vacation for you lot after the apology is done. Iceberg is owed that. If you give those other workers an apology, cool, but keep in mind who runs that city."

"Avoid anything that would get us in trouble with Marineford," Sakazuki added as he put down his sake cup. "I don't have an expense account with as much money as I used to have plus given which part of the marines we've been put into, we need to avoid any damage, permanent or temporary." _Any expense account I had before was completely drained for Dressrosa anyway._

* * *

-A few days later-

* * *

Borsalino rolled his eyes as he walked into the house to check on it. He would save the _cleaning_ for when the couple came back as that was not the main point of him house sitting there anyway. He placed the recording of Andrea's lessons next to the Den-Den Mushi inside the house. "This house needs something else… can't think of what though."

Stepping outside to water the little sapling in the yard, the light logia smiled as he thought on if his grandson would get a playmate sometime within the year. _Or maybe two_.

* * *

-A couple weeks later-

* * *

Blueno shook his head as he provided some liquid courage to his comrades. The two marine vice admirals however were dozing quite peacefully on the deck, thankfully giving little for them to worry on. Of course, what could compare to when they were horribly hauled in front of Iceberg?

* * *

-Flashback: Water Seven-

* * *

Lucci stared at the city coming into view, knowing full well he had no way to back out of the orders. _I was an assassin for the government and basically apologizing to a secondary target worries me? How this time has changed us…_

Hattori cooed peacefully on the Zoan's shoulder, reminding him of his comrades. "That damn bird beat us here," he heard Jewellery Bonney scowl as she stared over the ship's railings. "How the hell did that happen? I'm certain he was asleep half the time!"

"More than that," Sakazuki replied as he nudged his sleeping wife. They had decided to listen to her lesson while cloud watching but the minute the professor had announced the topic, she had passed out. Even turning off the recording had not awoken her. "He'll get some rest once we dock but there are other things to worry on." Again, he tried to nudge his wife, chuckling on her scowling face. "Wake up. You're making them apologize remember?"

"We're here already?" Yawning, she saw the less than enthused faces on her ship before noticing the cruelly amused faces of Piccata, Bonney and Jabra. Chuckling, she sat up. "Excellent. I get to take a tour of the city."

"You can't ensure we meet him," Lucci muttered under his breath, causing both marines to laugh.

"We can if Andrea-chan told him to meet us at the docks."

_Shit,_ was the collective thoughts of Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa and Lucci.

And sure enough, complete with tea, rodent pet and new secretary in tow, Iceberg was peacefully awaiting them at a desk he had moved to the docks. "Iceberg-san," Andrea greeted as the ship made it without incident. "See. If I can't take the easy route, none of you can."

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"The fishing net caught something," Kaku announced before frowning. "Chives catches fish while he's swimming when he's awake… and he's awake now so…"

The super penguin gave a honk of alarm that confirmed something was off indeed. The giraffe Zoan hauled up the net and found that inside the bundle of seaweed was indeed, some unintentional cargo. "This ship…"

"Andrea-san, wake up!" Kaku sputtered to the slumbering vice admiral on the figurehead of the cruise ship. Her husband was inside the cabin, on an important Den-Den call and unable to assist.

"Is mine!" Don Krieg quickly cut through the fishing net that had caught him. He was lucky that his Wootz steel armor did not rust easily as he looked at the very thin, not so intimidating man in front of him with a long, square nose. Soft snores alerted him to a woman dozing on the figurehead like some carefree pirate.

_He doesn't seem very strong and looks like a common thug. Should be an easy fix if Andrea-san doesn't awaken,_ Kaku calculated carefully as he tensed into a fighting stance. _If anything, he looks rather emaciated. _

"Now get out of the way and fetch me some food and I might let you live," the pirate captain boasted, causing Kaku to snicker. "What's so funny, whelp?"

"I don't listen to just anyone's order, lest of all a pirate's. The only person I take orders from is dozing on that figurehead right there." Kaku pointed helpfully at Andrea, face slightly scrunched due to the noisy pirate. "I'd rather she not wake up crabby so I'm going to toss you right back into the water and…"

"I'm going to use this ship and reclaim my title of Strongest in the Blue!" A slight giggle could be heard, causing Don Krieg to frown. "Who's there?"

"Kaku, is this your way of getting back at me for forcing you to apologize to Iceberg?" Andrea rubbed her head. "And get your ugly ass off my ship, Don Crap or whatever your name is."

"It's Krieg!" the pirate snarled but he was ignored.

"You know of this pirate?" Kaku asked before tilting his head. "He must have a really low bounty if I'm unaware of him."

"He got his ass kicked by my brother and his fleet sunk by Mihawk," Andrea explained with a chuckle as she scooted off of the figurehead and back onto the deck of the ship before glaring at the pirate. "So why are you still on my and my husband's ship?"

"I don't care whose it was because it's mine now!" Krieg never saw how fast Andrea came in front of him before quickly kicking up, her shin connecting with one place he never thought to protect with his precious Wootz steel.

Kaku even winced as the pirate did not get a chance to sink down from the groin kick so painfully inflicted upon him. _Thank goodness for that,_ he thought as the man was launched into the air with the force of the blow. _We don't have to clean pirate blood off the cruise ship… again. _"That is why I'm scared to ever fight you again, Andrea-san."

"Sensei says to take advantage of anything to win," she said sheepishly before rubbing the back of her head. "Surprised Sakazuki hasn't come out to investigate the noise unless he's still in that call?"

"I think so," Kaku said quietly before motioning to his superior. "The rest are below deck but he's been in that call since you took that nap. How critical could it be?"

She shrugged but he could see the slight gleam of worry in her eyes. "If he needed me, he would have fetched me and he knows I'm here for him. If he hasn't done that, he'll either tell me later or it's none of my concern."

"You can't help but be curious…"

"Of course I am but sometimes it can hurt," she said quietly. The soft tone put the giraffe Zoan on edge as he listened to her voice. "I can feel with my Haki that Sakazuki isn't happy about something important. He is… very stressed and he's allowing it to seep into his actions. I can feel it so very much." She shivered slightly. "My training is making me feel more and think about things I never cared about before but him…"

"Is his past catching up to him?" Kaku wondered aloud, causing Andrea to bite her lip as she considered her subordinate's thoughts.

She did not want to tell the Zoan that she had an idea of what was going on. She was very tightlipped about how good she had become with her Observation Haki that she was unintentionally reading Sakazuki's lips even with a wall between them or feeling his body respond to the words that angered and saddened him. Reading half the conversation however made her feel stir crazy. "I want to check on Chives. That stupid moron might have frightened him with his looks." Kaku looked at her, uncertain what to make of the sudden change of topic but he shrugged as he looked over at the super penguin honking back at them.

"I doubt it. If he is anything like his parents, the only thing that startles him are people that make him angry," Bonney snickered, earning a confirming honk.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Sakazuki was at a loss for how to feel or even what to say. _I shouldn't have insisted on going back to Windmolen. Now that's all I can think about. _He snorted. _I really __**am**__ Bakainu. Trained to jump and murder at a simple beckoning. Can't even talk to someone without breaking things, hm?_

He heard a throat clearing which shook him out of his thoughts. "_Sakazuki, as much as I love to hear my own voice, ignoring me becomes a bit rude after a while_."

"Sorry. Just thinking about everything is weighing very heavily on my mind lately. Andrea is noticing it but isn't asking either. She seems to be waiting for me to approach her about it but with this, I don't know how to approach anyone about it. So, who do you recommend Borsalino? It is a rather sensitive issue after all." He felt out slightly with his Haki and realized Andrea was awake but shrugged as he decided to focus on the call first.

A long pause followed. "_So you finally managed to see them. Or at least sense them. The puppeteer's strings on your person. Don't you?_" Not waiting for an answer, the light logia continued from his end. "_You know who to talk to, and that she'll only do it once you pass your finals. So what brought this on? I know you've been doubting your place for a while now, but this is a very different level old friend_."

"You're right that I have been in doubt for a while," Sakazuki sighed as he admitted it. His head ached slightly but he knew that until he made any progress, he would remain in doubt and remain stressed. "We visited quite a few areas in the most peaceful Blue of all which should have made it completely relaxing but we ended up visiting her home… Some of the villagers had some choice words for me and one of them, a bandit I think, actually tried to attack until Andrea stopped her. The villagers didn't take kindly to that either, claiming that I brainwashed her or that this was some propaganda." He paused for a moment before scowling. "That something precious like my marriage could be propaganda is just so…"

"_Arranged marriages have happened with some in the past and I know that it is still going on_." Borsalino paused for a moment to think. "_With how people knew of you in the past, is it that surprising they thought it was a ruse and manipulation?_" Sakazuki felt utterly miserable at that point. "_We know that is not the truth but we cannot erase our past actions. What we can do is fix how we act now. I'm glad that you at least had a revelation before it became too late. If you would have continued down that path, your puppeteer would eventually left you to the Assembly to deal with. And there are not many who would give you even one last chance in the Flag Assembly. And that is only if not some pirate or revolutionary would have dealt with you_."

"You sound like I am not the first you have seen used like that."

A sigh. "_You are the one who they valued the most, but yes. I would be lying when denying, even considering they're rare – angering the Dai Senmei is nothing to laugh about. It is a despicable practice if you ask me, but there is way too little that can be done. By the time these… government pets… are recognized as such, they usually have racked up so many misdemeanors that they have earned themselves the nearly unanimous wrath of their peers, and don't get me started on the STOC. Once they have outlived their usefulness, the Assembly is often all too happy to 'take care of them'_."

"No wonder I'd gotten so many suspicious looks when I stepped down but it seems even my recent efforts are not making any progress in truly showing that I am sincere in changing."

"_It is not my place to speak on the details, Sakazuki. It really isn't. Even telling you these general things spells trouble for me._"

"Why? It's nothing someone can't tell if bothering to look for it. Why is it so dangerous?"

"_Sakazuki. Some questions can only be asked to the people who have both the knowledge __**and**__ the power to pass it on. I swore to keep it in my heart, with closed mouth a long time ago, and it will be my head if I ever break that oath. Besides…_" An uncomfortable silence. "_You are a special case amongst the 'pets', so I can't tell you as much as you would like to know since I lack the corresponding information as confirmed, it's mostly hearsay. So, as much as you hate it, have some patience. Face your finals, and prove it to the STOC, who are the measure you need to live up to if you want to show that you've changed your ways. And then, if you still are too unsure, ask. Theodora-hime told you as much, didn't she_."

"Indeed." Sakazuki paused for a moment to pour some sake. "I wish I had listened to you those years ago. And not insulted Shiroyoru all the time. Things would have been better, wouldn't they?"

"_Much. Initially, you started as the insufferable know-it-all… but as the old saying goes, the road to hell_… _We tried to warn you, you know… but talking to a wall was more effective at times_."

"For example…?" Sakazuki asked, already knowing that the answer would be uncomfortable.

"_You have never listened to how you sounded back then yet, have you? Well, let me quote the one our Fleet Admiral hates the most._ _«We have to be thorough! If even one of those scholars made it onto that ship, all of the sacrifices we've made would be for nothing! We must eliminate the very possibility of this 'evil' existing!» Sounds familiar? How many have tried to talk you out of such actions before and after to no avail, old friend?_" A pause. "_I've tried for so long it became too tiring to keep it up. Eventually, it became apparent that only a crisis or facing the Assembly on your payday would have shaken you up. And the latter would have resulted in an ending of the __**very permanent**__ shade. Just consider this, but as I said, patience. Part of your situation is that you never bothered to wait. So wait it out, and it will come to you for once_."

Sakazuki sighed but he knew his friend had tried his best in the past and was at least still attempting to do so. "Don't risk yourself further for my sake. I'm finally listening so it's time for me to pay attention, hmm? Finals first then figuring out this situation." He sipped at his drink before sighing. "I owe you for all those years of you still trying." A thought crossed his mind, causing him to laugh for the first time that day. "The light at the end of my tunnel of darkness…"

"_We're friends after all_," Borsalino chuckled. "_Now go enjoy the remainder of your honeymoon with her. Leave the gloom and doom until you pass your finals, eh?_"

"Bye Borsalino." With that, he finally hung up the snail and groaned as he reached the cabin door and saw his wife demonstrating to Bonney a rather painful looking kick. The he saw the encouraging look she was giving her subordinate and the gleam in the pinkette's eye. "…Do I want to know what happened?"

"No… You really don't," Kaku shuddered fearfully, causing both women to laugh.

* * *

-A week later-

* * *

"You're so carefree right now," Sakazuki remarked from his chair that he had set up near the figurehead of the cruise ship that Andrea had taken to lounging upon. "Remember we're almost back to base and that means…"

"Back to being serious which you are a grandmaster at," his wife teased with a laugh. "Just keep studying your paperwork love and I'll keep practicing my Haki."

"You're sleeping on the figurehead," he pointed out before shaking his head the minute she was about to open her mouth. "Don't bother. This probably is a crazy training method you pulled out of your ass, isn't it?"

"Sensei's fault," she remarked. "I wanted to know when gulls are coming after me so the gulls that pass overhead, I try to feel for where they seem to be flying."

The magma logia's face skeptical. "Are you bullshitting me?"

"Not at all. Would you like to know how many gulls in the last couple hours appear to have passed overhead from Marineford? Or how much fish have had their lives ended by Chives that I felt? If the training sounds ridiculous, it must mean I'm making progress, eh?"

_I wonder if she realizes how eccentric she's become. _"Fine but remember, she'll likely test your progress or at least, to ensure you haven't weakened." At the indignant look on her face, Sakazuki stopped her. "I know you haven't weakened. Just saying." He suddenly smirked. "What if she changes messenger birds?"

Andrea hesitated with her answer before scoffing. "I fail to see the significance of a change."

"What if she foresaw you hiding or avoiding all but the most crucial messages? Besides, think of who she is and who you are. I wouldn't be surprised if a Sea Eagle is used soon enough." He soon chuckled. "And any resource the STOC has, birds included, are anything but ordinary, same goes for admirals. They would be able to track down their target and ensure the message was delivered."

Andrea sighed as she looked up at the sky in defeat. "Alright you caught me. My ass was totally asleep. But… I really could track those birds."

"You better look alive. I can see home on the horizon." Sure enough, Andrea already looked a bit more alert. "First thing you do when we get home?"

"Good question," she mused before sighing. "Only proper to distribute the gifts, isn't it? We did grab some nice goodies for our friends." She paused as she remembered something, a rather significant amount of something in the ship's hull. "Why did you buy so much damn alcohol for Borsalino?"

Sakazuki sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Drunken bets."

"You don't get drunk. I know you can burn off alcohol."

"From before I was able to. And besides, the bet had an interest clause written into it…"

Andrea groaned as she mentally tabulated just how much different types of wines, rums, gins, and other assorted liquor was in the hold. "Sakazuki-kun, that's a lot in there. Enough to make a Sea king get liver poisoning. How long ago was this bet made?"

"Let's say I just had failed my assessment, and Kuzan had managed to both become _valedictus_ and get Shiroyoru's home phone number, making me the loser," he mumbled.

"So you're bet is like, older than me?" She calculated for a moment before snickering. "I have to see when you hand over all that alcohol."

"He'd show you the framed contract," Sakazuki grumbled, causing Andrea to laugh even louder.

"Oh he framed it? That's brilliant." After wiping her eyes after the tears of laughter, she paused. "Wait… That's not just Borsalino's alcohol is it?"

"The greater part is already in Marineford, just needing paid. Most of the bet consisted of Icewine but there was some parts written in about how other alcohol could be substituted for lesser value." His wife's face was incredulous. "What's with that expression?"

"For a drunken bet, it was oddly thought out."

"Who said the others were drunk too?" He sighed. "I hate to admit it, but these two drank me under the table back then, and they still can. That's what I get for sticking to sake."

"But you're my sake hound," she teased before kissing his jaw. "Anyways, we can get our stuff back in the house before hauling off the souvenirs. That sound good?"

"We don't have a choice. We're about to dock," he commented as her subordinates emerged from the ship, looking glad to be back.

"Back to hell," Bonney yawned as she noticed several recruits being forced to jog nearby, chased by Garp who immediately stopped the minute he noticed the ship. "I hope you lot are ready…"

"Hey grandfather," Andrea greeted with a smile as the war hero stopped in front of the ship.

"Bogart, take over," he shouted towards the fresh recruits before turning to the ship and hence, his granddaughter and her husband. "I hope you two had fun… But not too much fun."

"We missed you too," Andrea responded as she jumped down from the ship to give him a hug. "We brought you some sweets and other stuff you'd like."

"And stuff for Sengoku if you could take it over to him," Sakazuki added. "I've heard he's been so busy lately but she wants to take it herself."

"He's not around here right now so yeah, I should take over whatever you got him. I do have the nicer present, right?"

Sakazuki facepalmed immediately. _That competitiveness will never cease. _"It's still in the box so please, don't unwrap it or open it. You wouldn't want to make Andy-chan sad that you ruined the surprise, would you?"

Andrea nearly chortled at the look on her grandfather's face. _That's emotional blackmail. _"You wouldn't open it, would you?" she added with a sad look on her face.

"Never!" Garp declared, causing a slight chuckle to ring through everyone. "Dinner tonight?" he asked hopefully after a moment.

Andrea wanted to answer immediately but paused and glanced at Sakazuki. He gave a half shrug but then she motioned upwards with her shoulder and he shrugged again. "Sure. Looks like we're having curry."

Garp nodded in approval and turned to leave. Jewellery Bonney shook her head at the craziness of it all. "I don't get how you two conveyed if he could eat at your house and what to make nonverbally."

"It's a married thing," Sakazuki grunted as he glanced back towards the cabin. "I need to get some paperwork from there. Be back in a moment."

Andrea nodded and motioned for her pinkette subordinate to follow her. Confused but curious, Bonney jumped down to the docks. "I have an offer for you. I know you've been making some good progress since joining up…"

"But?" the former pirate captain interrupted impatiently.

"You're stalling your progress. Any reason why?"

"Any reason to specifically advance?" the pinkette countered. "If I recall correctly, you don't exactly want to advance either so you telling me to be ambitious is a bit hypocritical."

Instead of becoming angry or annoyed, the vice admiral merely snickered. "Good point. But if you do manage to reach the rank of Captain soon, let's say, same time as Coby, you can be the captain for any vessel I end up taking on a mission." She paused for a moment before smirking. "I know you had fun on the cruise ship. You aren't a pirate any longer but the way you handled the ship proves you're a damn natural at it. Don't squander that. If you have to, just think of your fellows."

"Is that you're way of telling me I get to push around Lucci's arrogant ass?" Andrea gave a hesitant nod and the former pirate changed into a child out of sheer glee. "I'm so doing this."

"He's technically your senpai," Andrea pointed out. "I meant Coby, not Lucci." Nonetheless, the pinkette was in hot pursuit of the recruits. "Motivation works in strange ways."

"You would know that, wouldn't you love?" Sakazuki's words caused her to glance at her husband as he jumped off from the ship. "I have the paperwork. We'll get the rest of our stuff delivered later." He sighed for a moment, the sound setting her on edge before he clarified. "Time to get the paperwork for my finals confirmed then…"

"I know it's important to you," Andrea said softly. _It's been on your mind more than you let on, even if when it wasn't anywhere near that time yet._ "What's up first?"

They walked away from the ship. "Next week begin the written selection exams. These are not so much what I worry about – one can retake them if one fails, although the coordinators recommend if you fail more than twice that you call it quits since you will never _get it_ then. No. It's the _practical_ exam."

"You won't fail the written with how much you've been bugging me about it. Hell, I probably could pass it," she grumbled. "The practical though, have they said what it's about? Or who the proctor is?"

"My efforts caught the eye of Shiroyoru's former 2iC. She is now the Coordinator-in-Chief." Sakazuki sighed. "The practical exam is not an exam. I will be placed on an STOC unit and accompany them on a mission of choice, and from what I understand, one of the nasty kind. The other officers will be my judge, and they will judge everything I do." He shook his head. "As much as I appreciate the attention of Vice Admiral Dawn, I dread this test. I haven't been in the field in over six months, so I don't know if old, murderous me won't come out in the heat of battle or if I can keep my cool."

"I have faith in you," Andrea insisted stubbornly as she touched his chest gently, right above the medallion he kept. "You wouldn't throw everything away, would you?"

"Of course not," he scowled before hearing her laugh. "You know I wouldn't."

"So just go about doing what you have been taught. You'll do fine and I don't think the old you would object. Look at the life you have now. Isn't it what you wanted? Surely your stubborn ass can logically understand that you're in a better situation now than back then."

_Old habits die hard, dearest_. "Logic does not dictate combat instincts, and mine are as old as my failed assessment, love. But let us worry about that later."

"Onward. Let's not let the past shackle us." Andrea held out her hand and finally smiling, Sakazuki took it and allowed himself to be led by his eager wife.

* * *

-Next day-

* * *

It was still beyond belief but seeing it confirmed in real life and not just the black ink on a newspaper definitely spelled things out for this old man. _Luffy becomes a right terror of a pirate and your sister marries a right terror of a marine. How ironic this world of ours is. _

What he found unusual was that Andrea seemed to be reluctant to visit and in fact, told them the former admiral was the one who insisted on visiting. She just went along with it and he remembered watching some of the villagers sneer at the magma wielder. He himself had a very hard time restraining his mouth from hurling an insult but the look on that young woman's face hurt.

The protective veneer she had taken when noticing the looks was more vivid than any pre-wedding photograph or even the wedding pictures themselves. "We're married now," she had told the residents coldly. "We represent each other and if you think poorly on him, it means you also think poorly of me now. I stand by my husband and I believe in the good he has. I don't have to stay here and hear this negativity."

And they did not stay. All they had done after that was visit the very spot they met, donated some more money and depart quickly.

* * *

"She actually married that warmonger. Despite that disaster in Dressrosa, it still went through."

That phrase was one Sabo had no idea how to make heads or tails of until he read the newspaper that Dragon had practically shoved at him. "But we knew this was coming. The announcements in the newspaper were becoming rather obvious and numerous. Those came after that incident so it's not like it would be that much of a hiccup."

"Is she aware of what she's in for?" Dragon was turned towards the East ominously. "It actually could be an opportunity at the very least for you two to reconcile."

"The plans we have in mind are very crucial even if they are nowhere near completion. While you are free to leave, myself… not so much."

"I could carry a message perhaps. Well wishes from a well meaning brother who misses his sister?" Dragon suggested.

"I'll have to think about that," Sabo sighed. He was still partially reeling from Ace's anger despite the relief he felt at his sister indeed being alive. "Give me the night to ponder it. It's too dangerous for us to not have a plan."

He turned to leave, still clutching the paper but he noticed Nico Robin sipping coffee outside the cabin. Without even saying a word to the paramecia, he handed her the newspaper and continued on his way. He did not need to have eyes in the back of his head to know that she had a grateful expression upon her face. _Another one for the book but I still do not feel any closer to finding out anything of use, despite the information gathered…_

Slipping back into her quarters that was graciously granted to her, she glanced at the papers she had gathered, desperate to find a connection. "Robin-san, if you're trying to spy, do not forget to dissipate your extra ears."

The paramecia almost would have been startled but she knew that the sorcerer/chief-of-staff Sabo always had his eyes everywhere. "I'm trying to spy but yet you provide me the information anyways." She placed the paper inside her booklet carefully. "Dragon-san did not notice anyway. He seems oddly preoccupied as of late."

Sabo shook his head in confirmation of the archaeologist's fear. "It's a bad time to be a pirate or a revolutionary… Or a good time if you prefer a challenge."

"What would you call it?" Robin asked Sabo with curiosity. "I want your honest opinion."

"It's the start of a new era," he replied ominously. "Too early to see where the advantage lies."

"You didn't answer my question," Robin chuckled at the vague answer.

"I know." He sighed before continuing. "My opinion isn't going to shape the flow of events in the slightest. You'll understand later." He turned to leave as he knew that the woman would keep asking for answers he could not give. "Just… Think about the actions around us."

The minute Sabo exited the cabin however, he heard a chuckle. "I have made a decision I think you would be interested in." The blonde man stopped to look at Dragon. "After all, we must consider the power of the Will of D."

If the words were meant to provide reassurance, Sabo did not feel it as he nodded numbly. "Tell her that I'm sorry then."

"But are you?"

The younger revolutionary smiled painfully. "'Sorry' doesn't really cut it, but I don't know what else to call it."

Dragon inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Then I'll be glad to pass on the message."


	18. Danarans Bearing Gifts, Part II

It is really awesome to see a follow and review :D Let us know more!

Thanks to our reviewers for your comments. We look forward to more!  
+ Guest: Krieg showed up when they were on their cruise in the East Blue. But technically he had been (and gotten his ass handed to him in the Grand Line as well :p)  
+ Katlyn: Thanks for reading. We hope you like this chapter as well ^_^

* * *

A short timeline of events so far. We're about a year into the manga time skip now, and this is the last chapter before _WE_ skip ahead to Sabaody, so enjoy.

January 1523 AOS  
After a duel in December between Sakazuki and Kumori C. Theodora, the former steps down from his seat as Admiral.  
Theodora is promoted to Admiral while her husband Kuzan takes Sengoku's place as Fleet Admiral.

March 1523 AOS  
Smoker's 35th birthday passes.  
Fleet Admiral Kuzan issues a World Call to Arms.

July 1523 AOS  
Vice Admiral Sakazuki proposes to Andrea, who accepts. The wedding is held on the last day of July.

October 1523 AOS  
Sakazuki passes his finals (even though with a less-than-perfect score) and is accepted as STOC officer. His first task is to put together a crew elite from the lower-ranking candidates.  
However, the constant hounding by the senior STOC officers in charge of his training, especially the Coordinators, have raised his doubts to the point he can no longer ignore them, and thus, he asks Theo for "what is wrong with this world". The answer (this chapter) will leave him and Andrea in sheer despair.

The questions on the nature of justice courtesy of Professor Michael Sandel, Harvard. (check out his course online on justiceharvard .org)

We do not own One Piece - **That is property of Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Danarans Bearing Gifts, Part II**

_Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown. – Henry IV. Part II_

* * *

October 11, 1503 AOS

Sakazuki did not know how to feel as passing the exam, at least the written portion, felt like a double edged experience. He was about to go find his wife to let her know the news when Vice Admiral Dawn, his official mentor, motioned over to him. "You wished to speak with me?" he asked finally when she led him to her office, deep in the bowels of HQ.

Putting down her hat, the Coordinator-in-Chief nodded curtly as she took her seat behind the desk. "It's been more than a week since you passed the pre-selective process, although I am quite sure I said _a passing grade would count as abysmal_. How do you feel about this?"

"Conflicted," he answered freely. "I took my time with the questions because it really just made me think about it. Before… I had no reason to question or doubt but obviously, that needed to change. I had to make a point to not rush through otherwise, I felt my old self would rear its head." He paused for a moment to sigh. "If I answered the way I would have over a year ago, it would have felt easy but now, I feel the weight of my actions. Even the pen I used to note down my answers seemed heavy with my past." He shuddered, remembering that this woman was both Shiroyoru's most trusted officer and the elder child of Garp's right hand, Bogart. "It felt… bloody."

"Then your mind has learnt the lesson. Mindless killing machines, human weapons of any form have no place in the Navy, especially amongst the Special Tactics and Operations Corps." She handed him a file. "Commodore Villeneuve's crew is willing to test you, but beware. Their opinion of your person has become even worse with you applying. They will not give you any lenience, and _they_, your future peers, are your proctors."

Sakazuki lifted both eyebrows to his shock. "How could applying make this even _worse_?"

"Well, to most here, you are just a sanctimonious son of a gun for that. Before, you were not hiding who you are at least." She shook her head. "_Canis pilum mutat, non mentem_."

"I am trying."

She shook her head again. "Actions speak louder than words, _candidate_. Seeing is believing, and believing is seeing. As long as all you have going for yourself are words, you are what they say."

"How long to prepare for this test then?" he asked, mentally groaning at how difficult of a test this one could prove to be. _Always had to pick the path when it becomes the most difficult. _"The fact you brought up Commodore Villeneuve means something already is happening, correct?"

"You have ninety minutes to show up on the deck of the _Bucentaure_, ready for combat. An operation on Foodvalten has gone awry, and we're the ones who have to save the day," she ordered grimly. "But there's something else actually I would like to ask you before you go." The magma logia nodded curiously. "Do you have _any comprehensive_ idea of how many times over you should have been _hanged_ for your crimes by now?"

He paused for a moment. _How the hell do you answer something like that, even if you know the answer?_ "Not the slightest idea but the fact that you brought it up means it is rather significant." He remembered his casualty reports he had been forced to tally until the mere thought would remind him of the blood on his hands. "The extent of manipulation, even if it favored me, sickens me nonetheless."

Dawn snorted disdainfully. "Here I am the one who will believe it when she sees it. Let me _enlighten_ you, maybe then it _dawns_ on you just what kind of _psycho_ you have been and why people cannot really believe your assertions of change. You should have been put to _death by hanging_ for violating the first five articles of the Code _eight times_ over, gotten life for major war crimes and mass murder 11 times, busted from the Navy about 15 times, and called before the Assembly more than 40 times for use of excessive force and general misconduct. Before going off on your exam that is. If there's a hierarchy amongst government _dogs_, you were literally _top dog_." Taking a look at her watch, she smirked. "Some food for thought. If you really don't want to be that _dog_ from before, I suggest you keep your devil fruit for torching pirate ships, nothing else. Dismissed."

Bowing his head quickly, he took a note of the time before rushing off. _That took five minutes so I need to prepare quickly and let Andrea know. Who knows how long this could take or the results would be. _A gull flew overhead and beelined for him, causing him to pause. A letter being dropped into his hands immediately had his attention as he opened it. He briefly read it before placing it within his coat and continuing on.

As he arrived at the gates of the house, he noted Chives floating in the pond. The super penguin gave a sleepy honk as the magma logia went into the house. "Sakazuki-kun? You look rushed," Andrea noticed as she brushed a loose lock of her hair back while heading towards him. "Did something happen?"

"Practical portion of the selection. Only have eighty minutes to left to be on the ship." Like that, Andrea's cheerful demeanor turned stern as she nodded then motioned to the kitchen.

"I have some food ready. Eat. If you have time to brood, you have time to eat," she reprimanded, putting a plate of curry on rice in front of him.

_She barely must have beaten me home,_ he thought as he downed the curry stew, hardly noticing what it was with the speed he was devouring the meal. _I cannot waste much time however. I'm sure she understands._

A moment later, Andrea carefully brought a couple of small bags into the kitchen. "It's what you wanted me to pack you in case you get a mission," she said softly as she placed the items near the door. "I'm guessing that you passed the written if you're being sent on a practical. But this sense of urgency, how bad is it?"

"I can't say much," he sighed as he finally put down his silverware. "But speed is of the essence." He noted the worried look on his wife's face. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

Andrea reached for her husband before he could barrel past her. "Your face is showing something is wrong. Leaving on a mission with a heavy heart won't help anyone, especially yourself."

"This is important," he scowled at her, causing her to let go but her eyes were narrowed angrily. "I don't have time to waste on myself right now."

"Considering it is your exam and you have plenty of time, it wouldn't be a waste." Andrea crossed her arms as she looked at him. "So what's eating you? You've done plenty of missions just fine. Like Punk Hazard and the other training missions. Critical or not, this one should be completed easily. I have faith in your abilities."

"My abilities aren't what I'm questioning," he growled at her as he went to grab and check on his supplies. "You know my past and the things I've done. How can you, in good faith, call me a marine with all that I've done?"

Andrea tilted her head as she looked at her husband. "Is that what this is about?"

"Don't act like this is something minor." Sakazuki clenched his fists with anger. "I had been told exactly how many times I should have been given _death_ as a punishment and all the crimes I am guilty of. How am I supposed to be able to think clearly when on something as important as this exam?"

"Sakazuki-kun, I have my own list," Andrea said softly. "Sensei made sure to cram that down my throat quite a few times whenever she sees that I waver in my faith or determination."

"A list that is nowhere near as potent as mine," the magma logia scoffed but he did not count on his wife's anger flaring up at him.

"But a list nonetheless. I am however willing to work past it and redeem myself with proper action. Are you?" Stomping over to the supplies, she bagged them up and shoved them at him. "You've moped here long enough. Go or whatever."

"I still have an hour," he grunted in annoyance, causing her to smirk slightly.

"I know," she said as she turned away. "I know you'll come back after the mission but you need to clear your head before hand. Maybe the seas will help where I cannot." Her voice lowered sadly. "A marine's first love must be the ocean after all."

Before he could protest at his wife, he found himself shoved out of the door. "You're angry at me."

"You're being stubborn," she insisted before touching her forehead as if she had a migraine. "I love you, now go. This part of your exam is important after all and it is a critical mission by the looks of it."

He kissed her briefly before heading back towards the docks, heart even heavier as he heard her sigh. _Onto the ship I suppose_. Before he could do so, a sea eagle floated down towards him, landing on his gloved hand. "You have a message for me?" he asked quietly as he took the letter carefully from the bird's beak. Inside was a less than pleased message and Sakazuki sighed as he had unintentionally ignored the gull and now had the sea eagle after him. _Get over, you lazy bottle of magma. It's time. – Kôtetsu_. "That's… expletive."

* * *

-Kôtetsu's work-shop-

* * *

Sakazuki had barely walked into the workshop when he felt a rather annoyed glare upon him. He held his hands up defensively. "Drama I did not foresee made me forget about the message from the gull. My apologies."

The blacksmith shook his head. "Your subtle way of saying your wife is angry with you? No matter."

Sakazuki was about to ask about the dismissive attitude when he felt another presence that he had missed at first due to the blacksmith and his own anticipation of receiving his weapon. "Rear Admiral Kumori no Olivia," he greeted the teen that he had missed at first.

"Sakazuki-chûjô," she acknowledged. "My mother has me to let you know that she is unavailable today, so bequeathing your new weapon upon you falls unto me. Kôtetsu." The smith reacted immediately, handing the young woman a longsword with a red sheath. Checking the blade's engraving on the ricasso, she nodded in approval and presented it to the older flag officer. "I think that's yours."

Reaching out, he was reassured by the weight of the longsword as he carefully examined the sheath. Even that was a work of art in his eyes and when he carefully placed his hand on the hilt, he knew that it would be a perfect grip for him. Curious as to what the engraving was, he unsheathed the sword and sighed as he read it. "Even upon my weapons…"

"It's always good to have a reminder," the rear admiral remarked lightly. "Not everyone gets to have the naval code, or even just the most important part of it written onto their weapons after all."

Sakazuki winced as he read it out loud. Engraved in _Ancient Hand_ – the handwritten form of Poneglyph writing that was still legal (Dai Senmei wrote in it, even if only as script) – stood Article 1, Paragraph 1 of the Naval Code. "_The dignity of people is inviolable; To respect and protect it shall be the duty of all authority_. And on reverse…" He winced once more – Article 2, Paragraph 2. "_Every person shall have the right to life and physical integrity. Freedom of the person shall be inviolable. These rights may be interfered with only pursuant to a law._ A little… heavy-handed of you, Kôtetsu-san."

The smith smirked. "Look at it like that. Future generations will only look at that sword with reverence. I mean, how many Marines see a need to _stick to the code_ like it's their life?"

"Indeed. With this done: This sword is _Sakurôga_, the Burning Wolf Fang. May it be weapon, shield, tool and guidance to you wherever you may go," the young Kumori intoned, handing him a weapons belt with a heavy frog.

"I hope to do this weapon of my justice, properly." Re-sheathing the blade, he bowed to both the Kumori and the blacksmith. "I must take my leave. I need to be on the ship for my practical exam in…" He glanced at a pocket watch that Andrea had bought him when they went to the East Blue. "Shit. I have five minutes."

Olivia watched the vice admiral vacate the blacksmith's workshop with amusement. "Fair winds," she said before chuckling. "Today feels like it'll be one of those days. First mother gets called away then I have to present his sword."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Andrea looked at the message skeptically, like she had for the past couple dozen times and sighed as she remembered the bird that delivered it. It was neither a seagull or a sea eagle for that matter which immediately made her cautious. "Whoever your master is, I'm not interested," she had said as she turned away with a frown. Sakazuki leaving already put her in a fairly bad mood but some creepy message from someone unknown to her only made things worse. The pelican had glared at her before hacking up a halfway chewed lizard onto her kitchen table. "Fine I'll read your fucking message," was what her reply had been.

She was still keeping even the envelope as the handwriting was unfamiliar to her and it just reeked of something utterly suspicious. _"Grove 23, Sabaody Archipelago, this is all the information I can afford."_

Attempting to tag along on one of sensei's errands already made the admiral wary but she was oddly permissive and allowed her to travel to Sabaody where she was investigating a lead. It was unusual to be _almost_ given free reign as her sensei had vanished nearly immediately once they had docked. However, Andrea was at least glad to not be alone in this courtesy of a certain, complaining pinkette. "Explain to me why the hell we're meeting this mysterious person?"

"Sensei…" Andrea said softly as she held the message, ignoring her captain-to-be. _Who wrote this? I can't get in contact with sensei to ask if she'd know. I guess I could see who is around to ask?_ Placing the message in her pocket, she stepped off the small ship Miyako had taken them over and saw a few dark clouds around. _What the…? It was supposed to be clear today but one part around here is clear. A lawless grove… This is bad._

"Boss?" A voice rocked Andrea out of her musing state. Turning, she saw Jewellery Bonney frowning at her. "I was about to ask if you were doing some weird shit with your powers to do that," she motioned up to the clouds. "Miyako said it wasn't her so I figured you'd be the next guess."

"It's not me," the vice admiral said before motioning with her head. "Back me up. Something is going on here."

"Are you certain you're just not paranoid because your husband is on his practical?" the pinkette asked with a scoff. "I'm surprised you weren't on the docks to see him off."

"His mind is occupied and I wouldn't help it right now," the quasi paramecia sighed. "Now come on. Something is going on at that beach."

"How do you figure? There isn't a cloud above… Oh!"

"Exactly. Now let's go."

The two of them walked calmly through the streets of Sabaody's 23rd Grove, trying not to attract attention to whatever was obviously attempting to draw Andrea out of the area. "Boss, is this a good idea?"

"No," she said easily as she felt around with her Observation Haki. "I only sense a person in that direction but I don't recognize it… at all."

"From what I've grasped, even a person you pass day to day you should recognize slightly right? So that means this person isn't a marine or a civilian from around here?" Bonney attempted to clarify as she frowned.

"Exactly. This person was also able to send a message to me, when both my husband and sensei are not around either. This is unusual." Andrea shivered suddenly. "I don't like how the presence feels either."

"Good or bad?" The pinkette was just barely grasping more than the theory of Observation Haki due to how deep she had been throwing herself in her studies.

"Justified," Andrea whispered softly as she closed her eyes. "It's hurting my head so badly."

"If you faint, I won't haul your ass back," Bonney joked weakly as she followed her superior to the other end of the grove, onto its very edge. "This is really creepy. Not a single wind around either and it's too quiet."

All she received was a nod before running into the vice admiral who had stopped immediately. "We need to get out of here now," she said with alarm running through her voice. "Sensei is here but that's not who the presence was."

"Then why the fuck…?"

"Watch out!" Andrea shrieked as she grabbed her subordinate and took her up in the air with a Soru. Ice quickly covered the moss, making it sparkle and glisten. "We interfered with something we shouldn't have."

"You aren't making any sense," Bonney huffed as they landed on the frozen ground. "Damn it's cold."

"Sensei was investigating something or someone," Andrea replied as she frowned, unable to discern anything around her other than the plummeting temperature.

"So should we go? This is dangerous, isn't it?" Bonney did not like the situation or the fact that her superior was feeling incredibly distant.

"We're already within range so what choice do we have but to find out?" A sigh later and the vice admiral touched her head with annoyance. "It's not like we're going to die after all."

"That's not cool to joke about," the pinkette groaned. "Damn it, this can't get any worse."

After a moment, Andrea's right hand twitched. "It just got a lot worse. I just realized who is there." Her face became very grim and a sharp note of annoyance was clear in her voice. "I'm at least glad that sensei is fighting him then. Even if I would lose, I would take a swing at it."

"I don't know how you can tell there is a fight. I can't feel anything!"

* * *

-A few minutes prior…-

* * *

The female admiral wanted to chuckle at the sight she was presented with. Tracking down this most elusive man at the very least had a comedic result if anything else. "How's your neck?"

With irritation, the revolutionary leader rubbed it gingerly. It was difficult to hide this from his own followers but from this woman, he knew such a thing was impossible and that even if he hid the proof of frostbite, she would have inquired anyway – she was the reason for the damage. "Scarred but what can be expected," he shrugged in response.

"So what did you come so close to headquarters for? I doubt it was to get your father to kiss that wound and make it better," she remarked lightly but the air was starting to become tense. It took a bit of control for her to not frown when she noticed that her student was heading close to the area. _Damn it. Bad time for her curiosity to surface. _

"I know that you know or at least suspect why," he said as he glanced towards the east unconsciously. Even if his son was not in that direction, he could not help it. "That woman got married. The adoptive sister of my son. I want to speak with her."

Theodora's frown became more pronounced with each word Dragon told her. The wave of displeasure caused the moss around them to freeze, showing her annoyance. "You're incredibly naive, despite it all, aren't you?" Approaching the leader of the revolutionaries, her eyes narrowed even further. "You aren't here to deliver a message. You always have more than one motive, that never changed in the last twenty years. What's on, baka?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I could try to foster good relations between a brother and sister?" he drawled as he avoided the ice carefully, not sure if it was booby-trapped or not. "After all, out of everyone, you know the value of family."

"And whatever damn you gave about family you threw into your father's face when you became The Revolutionary," she snapped. "Just because you hate how the world is now doesn't mean you should try to instantly change it and endanger people."

"And because your path to the true justice is getting any headway?" Dragon shot back, causing the temperature to drop several more degrees in retaliation. "I prefer to leave a better world behind for my children than your Sisyphean task of eternal justice."

"And that's why you are the one who will need to commit suicide one day for failure. What does this have to do with my student? She is unaware…" Theodora scowled as she felt that her student had not left the area. _That fool is putting herself in danger just by being here. _

"Are you blinding her?"

"I cannot answer a question that has not been asked yet," she shot back. Sighing, she shook her head. "At the rate she's going, she will ask for the _truth_, and I shall not deny her. Unlike someone else. Having fun with the little Oharan birdie, or are you already scared of what she might be?"

"So you have your suspicions as well?" Dragon sighed. "No, I know better. You _know_ what and who she really is, and as always, I am better off _not asking_ lest I wish to question my path. You truly are a _Lord of the Warring Seas_ – ask and you shall receive, be silent and stay ignorant."

"Sensei?" Both figures turned around to see the vice admiral look at both of them with confusion while behind her was her subordinate. "Why is he here?" Her eyes turned angry for a second as she glanced at the man she had an intense dislike for. "Were you the one who sent the message?"

"Yes although it seems it does not matter in the end." He glanced towards the former pirate captain and frowned. _For a Supernova to join the Navy… this does not bide well. _"It should have been implied for you to come alone."

"It said hardly anything at all, yet alone about bringing company. To be honest, that was the most bullshit message I have received and also sensei being here would have voided that entirely," Andrea pointed out with a sigh as she kept her guard up with a defensive expression. "I'm not going anywhere alone with you so if you're going to tell me something, go for it. What my sensei has decided however may change that."

"So certain I have something planned," Theodora drawled with a chuckle.

"Improvising is powerful but I doubt you would be in Monkey D. Dragon's presence without a plan," Andrea responded dryly as she gave a respectful nod to her superior.

"First off, a congratulations are in order I suppose," Dragon said cautiously as he noted the prickly mood that the young woman was in. Her left hand seemed rather twitchy and he could see faint crackles in the air. _So she really has manifested Edward Newgate's fruit. Unusual indeed. _"And a message from your brother."

"You aren't in contact with Luffy and never have been," Andrea replied snidely as she crossed her arms in irritation. "And you have no reason to contact Ace so that leaves Sabo. What does he want?"

"Is it wise to listen to the most wanted man in the world?" Jewellery Bonney finally interjected with confusion. "Not to be disrespectful but really?"

Theodora yawned. "He has his uses."

"Hey!"

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"…" Dragon made a face. _Do you have to advertise to everyone the reason I am still a free man? I mean really_.

In spite of the atmosphere, Andrea chuckled a little before sighing. "Alright I needed that. So I'll bite. What's the message?"

"He says he is sorry." A silence followed during which Bonney glanced at Dragon before staring at the blank face that Andrea wore. "What?"

"All this way to say that?" Theodora asked with slight disbelief.

"Sabo could have just called on my Den Den Mushi or interrupted my dream to tell me that," Andrea sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She noticed her sensei give her a critical look before shrugging. "He, uh, has his uses?"

"Revolutionaries don't need solid proof to act. And we do not have jurisdiction everywhere."

"True. But I'm confused here. Is he sorry for being a secondary cause of me absorbing this damn fruit or for not being there with us growing up? Or even letting us know he was alive?" Andrea asked with slight annoyance. "Trying to not sound like I hate him after all."

"You sort of do boss," Bonney pointed out.

"A bit of dislike but not hate," Andrea retorted with a slight smirk.

"He said sorry doesn't really cut it," Dragon interrupted. "But he doesn't know what else to call it."

"My most eloquent of brothers, not that says much, at a loss for words?" Andrea sighed dramatically. "Look, I don't really care why he's sorry but tell him thanks or whatever. He still is essentially my brother after all, revolutionary or not…" The sad tone was not missed by anyone. "If anyone is going to bring him in, it will be me." She motioned discreetly to the admiral. "Can I leave if that's all I was going to be told anyway?"

"No harm done, was there?" Theodora asked dryly as her student smiled at her before motioning for the pinkette to follow her back. It did not escape Dragon's notice that since the message was delivered, that the daughter of the pirate king had no problems ignoring his presence.

"She's certainly different than she was back then."

"She's still developing in this world of ours," Theodora said vaguely. "I'm most interested to see how she'll turn out after finding out the _truth_."

"May I ask a favor?" Dragon asked carefully as the logia passed by him.

"Beyond leaving you a gun with one round the day I capture you?" She shrugged. "Depends."

"May I learn the truth that day?"

"I would have given you it anyway – it is despair."

_When isn't it?_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

"You okay?" Bonney asked finally as they were about to enter a more civil and peaceful part of Sabaody – the fairgrounds to be exact. The contained attitude of the vice admiral was very concerning with how much Dragon obviously infuriated her.

"Brilliant. My husband is gone on a practical exam and is plagued by his doubts, Dragon shows up to make me feel depressed about my brother again, and I'm doing just fucking fine when being stuck thinking about something," Andrea scowled as the air around her hands seemed to show crackles. "That truth sensei keeps alluding to. I'm going to have nothing to do but think on that."

"But your training?"

"Only but a part of the day. Until then, I await Sakazuki's return."

"Translation: You're going to mope on the docks until he gets back," Bonney sighed. "This shouldn't be a big deal."

"But it is. He is off on a very important practical exam that could very well shape or break his career and I added to his stress." The expression of the vice admiral was rather forlorn. "Then Dragon showing up. Bonney, tell me it wasn't just me feeling the hostility?"

"Between the admiral and him?" she clarified to receive a nod. "It was not as raw as hostility goes like what you showing towards him but I noticed something. It's not hostile per se… more, hatred in its purest form on her side, and him being frustrated enough to wanting to eat his coat."

"Alright so definitely wasn't just me," Andrea breathed a sigh of relief. "I suppose I should prepare dinner now…"

"Why? It's not time yet," the pinkette pointed out as the vice admiral was about to slink away. "Unless, you're bringing your food to the docks."

"Maybe…"

"Look, from what I have learnt from your grandfather, STOC missions can take anything between 30 minutes and months. The fire trial is usually one of the 'two days to week' long missions," the warrant officer explained.

"I owe it to him to be supportive," she said stubbornly. "Maybe I'll practice meditating or something… but the least I owe him is to be there when he comes back, no matter the outcome." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I'll ask my grandfather and…" Immediately Jewellery Bonney vanished. "That worked very well. Eh, when we head back to Headquarters, I'll ask around."

* * *

-A day later-

* * *

After their return, it was not too difficult to locate the war hero, polishing off the training for the day with his recruits. "I want to see each of your faces here bright and early tomorrow," he howled happily before turning to his granddaughter and becoming serious upon seeing her tense expression. "You heard about his practical I take it?"

"Is that so clearly written on my face?" the young vice admiral sighed as she slumped next to Garp. "Even if I know it's foolish, I still want to await him in my spare time. Is that bad?"

"As thoughtful as you might think it would be, it is worrying nonetheless." Garp flung an arm around his granddaughter in an effort to cheer her up. "You have other things to think on, not just your husband's fairly confidential mission."

"Such as?" Andrea sniffed in annoyance. _Does he know about Dragon being here?_

"It isn't just Sakazuki who needs to develop and advance within the STOC," Garp pointed out, causing Andrea to flinch. "You have to think on what you need to do otherwise you'll get left behind. And there are certain things that will be asked of you, given your position."

"Let me guess, this involves an enigmatic truth I don't know yet," Andrea groaned, causing the war hero to view her with worry. "It's dangerous to know I take it."

"Ignorance is bliss," Garp explained as he watched the remnants of his recruits head away from the training ground. "So will you stay innocently happy and unaware or will you do something about the dangerous world you've surrounded yourself with?"

"Grandfather?" Andrea murmured with a questioning expression. "How can I sit back and not do a thing when I'm entrenched by what little I know?" She motioned towards the docks. "Sakazuki is in so deep that it's amazing he's able to keep his head at all. Then there's sensei…"

"She'd want you to finish finalizing what actual crew you would take when you get assigned missions. Also as much as Sakazuki would like to see you upon his eventual arrival, the _Special Tactics Judgment Rites_ are very mentally taxing. He may not be in a fit state," Garp attempted to explain.

"I have my subordinates to use and the chef we took on our honeymoon, Piccata, has offered to accompany us when needed but not all of the missions should always require her." Andrea massaged her forehead. "Should they?" she asked tentatively at seeing him scowl.

Garp suddenly had the urge to yell at her in the same manner as he would at his apprentices. "Do you have _any_ idea why I have the _Howling Hound_, or why your sensei and her peers see a need to keep _three_ different _full_ crews under their respective command? What you have there is a bunch of _Yôjinbo_ at best," he hissed instead. "They can't even navigate a teapot, let alone man a ship without a marine to order them around. Best you have is Bonney-kun, but she really is better at coordinating – she will make a fine captain soon enough."

"I'm trying to motivate her," Andrea said quietly. "She's definitely drawn by the call of the sea and did a fine job when we went on the honeymoon but you're right grandfather. I need more people. I need a ship too!"

"All in due time. You cannot run before learning to walk after all."

"Otherwise I'll stumble," she finished grimly as she noticed the concerned look. "Ship, crew, and credentials would be nice. Hell, while I'm at it, I'm going to shoot for a moniker."

"Why?" Garp asked before chuckling. "I thought you were given one by Theo-hime."

"Being mocked as _The Trembler_ is not flattering in the slightest regard," Andrea huffed. "Very little will make me be seen in a positive light, even if I ask her about this truth."

"It is a dangerous piece of knowledge," Garp advised carefully. "Be sure you know what you're getting into when you fall into that."

"Why in the world is everyone insisting it's dangerous? It can't be as dangerous as the ancient weapons."

Garp twitched slightly, unable to vocalize his annoyance and agitation at first, instead settling for punching her _lightly_ on the head just like how he was used to with his other grandchildren. Nonetheless, the impact left Andrea wincing slightly and rubbing her head gingerly. "Because it's your life that shall be forfeit if you betray it! That knowledge is a well of despair, a web of shadows woven at the dawn of the world as we know it. There's one thing you should learn girl, and it's the fact that there's nothing more dangerous than _words_."

"You aren't just referring to Kuzan's speech but… my own father's final words aren't you?" Garp was quiet for a moment, not sure how to make of Andrea speaking anything so freely of Gol D. Roger. "Words have the power to both destroy and heal…" she recalled out of a book that Theodora had shoved onto her in an attempt to educate her pupil.

"Do you know the saying that there is a kind of weapon, a chain only sentient people can use to bind and cause destruction with?" At her nod, he continued, "These chains are _words_, who are as immortal as memory. You cannot take back what has been spoken, and thus sometimes, _not knowing the answer_ is truly a bliss, Andrea."

"But they can still hurt others around you, even if unaware of what was even spoken." Andrea frowned as she rubbed her forehead more. "Sensei's damn books are making me think a bit more about my actions, which is rather nice, but I find myself hesitating sometimes. Is that… normal?"

"You lack the experiences to _not_ hesitate," he reassured her. "You should ask Theodora about her lack of fear – it is something that comes gradually or through trauma, and that's not recommended. The ability of not needing to think consciously about that is a mark of either talent or experience, and since you do not have the former in it, you need the latter. Also…" he lowered his head, "part of it is my fault in a way I guess. I really should have tried raising the three of you as marines, or gone along with the princess' suggestion to take you to one of her cousins who would have done the same. If this had been the case, you would have grown up with the needed values and instincts. Instead, I dumped you at a _mountain bandit_. Really, I've been asking for it."

Andrea shook her head as she hugged her grandfather. "You had a lot on your plate that three rambunctious children, four if you count the times Sabo was around, was a handful even from a distance for you. You did try your best and you had other things. Considering how some others grew up, I think we were fairly lucky. We still have family." _Unlike Sakazuki did before… but now he at least has us._

"And I see that look in your eyes. If you're going to sit at the docks stubbornly, at least make the most of it. Eat your dinner there in the fresh sea air, float on Chives or read one of your books. Even your leisure time shouldn't be filled with you lazing about."

"Alright. Picnic on the docks with me tonight then?"

"Of course, my granddaughter."

* * *

-Four Days Later-

* * *

Sakazuki felt nauseated but he had nothing to quell the feeling he had felt himself surrounded in. Wisely, the commodore had refrained from giving him access to sake out of fear he would attempt to lose himself with it. _But now, all my thoughts are just filled with that mission._

He had been told afterwards that he should refrain from contacting his wife unless something urgent was amiss as the mission tended to be highly emotional and require concise control. Especially with this one. Contacting someone close would only make things more confusing. Many of the STOC crewmembers, even seeing his performance, were still skeptical and while they were slightly more cordial, that did not make for a good confidant, since their reports were his _judgment_.

The ship lurched suddenly, making the magma logia come out of his mental stupor. Before he could send a burst of Observation Haki, he received a knock. "We've arrived back in Headquarters."

"Thank you," he responded quietly as he gathered the few things he had brought with him. He still imagined his sword, manifesting his power as he forced it along the blade to accomplish what he needed. _It worked well… Just like any weapon does, obeying the whims of its wielder without a question. _Picking up his weapon, he sighed as he finally walked out of the cabin to survey Marineford.

As he suspected, nothing had changed in the few days he was gone, except one sight that should have brought him joy. "Sakazuki-kun," he heard his wife say gently from the docks in front of the ship. "I've awaited your return, my husband."

He noticed her eyes and almost flinched at seeing the unconditional love reflected within them. He wanted to return the nonverbal feeling but he felt so haunted in comparison. "Andrea-chan," he said hoarsely after a moment. "I'm… home."

"Can my husband briefly return home for an hour or so before reporting in?" Andrea quickly asked the commodore before Sakazuki could attempt to push ahead to report the results. "This is just so unexpected."

"Send a gull first ahead, but I see no reason for why not."

Sakazuki was not aware of the world around him however, as he felt himself be steered towards their home. All he kept seeing was the blood on his hands and the tightness in his chest due to how badly he had to reel in his darker instincts, specifically the harsher impulse to dismiss bystanders as being in his way and continue on his mission, more importantly, showing them compassion, something he was severely unpracticed at. "Sakazuki-kun… You're shaking," Andrea said as she held him close to her for a moment, fearing what exactly could make her husband crumble emotionally to such a high extent.

"I feel so weak," he rumbled softly as he was steered towards the house where Andrea gave a sharp whistle to Chives. Sakazuki barely registered the sound however but somewhat noticed the super penguin plop in front of the house's gates to block the entry.

Andrea quickly took him to the room and peeled off his gloves, noticing the stiffness of his joints. "What have you been doing, my beloved?" she asked with worry as she touched his hands, wilting at the flinch he gave her. _So withdrawn…_ "I'll prepare the shower for you love. Cleanse your body and mind." She kissed the numb logia as she walked away, deeply troubled by how truly despondent he was.

Sakazuki merely sat there however on their bed, not bothering to change out of his clothing as he stared at his hands. He felt Andrea tugging at his hands gently however. "Why?" he said as he glanced at his worried wife.

"Because you're not alone," Andrea responded with a frown. "When you're unable to fight, I'll fight for you, even when it is your mind as the enemy. After all… you fought to keep me alive."

This pulled a response, a very slight one but a response nonetheless, out of the logia. "I should pull myself together. Give me a few moments."

Nodding in understanding, Andrea slipped to the kitchen and pulled out a couple rice balls she had made earlier that day. _I don't think he ate all day. Hell, he looks like he hadn't had a single morsel for a couple. Should I make him a quick snack in addition?_ she wondered but before she could reach the refrigerator, complete with combination lock in case of unwanted visitors, she felt a pair of arms embrace her from behind. "Feeling better love?"

"Honestly, no. But I'll manage," Sakazuki responded as he reached for the rice ball on the counter. "It was just different than what I expected."

"You're tough and adaptable. Otherwise, we both know sensei wouldn't have allowed this," Andrea sighed as she fixed Sakazuki's collar while he was eating. _He still seems distracted but at least he's interacting now._ "Do you want me to accompany you or is it improper for me to do so?"

_She cares about propriety now,_ he mentally chuckled. "You can at least escort me to Shiroyoru's office. Depending on her mood will change whether or not she wants to see us together."

"You're right, love." Andrea brushed back a stray lock of her hair. "I should go anyway. I have a book that sensei had me read that I need to return."

"I was under the impression she made you purchase and keep your own books," Sakazuki frowned in confusion.

"This one was a rarely distributed and printed one," she motioned to the carefully wrapped book. "She wanted me to improve my writing and calligraphy by transcribing the words within a new journal. Something about refining the diamond in the rough…"

"Understandable," the logia nodded. "So what book was it?"

"_The Power of Words._ Grandfather specifically asked sensei to lend it to me and she gave me the transcribing task as she would not give me something like that so lightly," Andrea answered quietly. "It wasn't just on their recommendations I wanted to read it. Sakazuki-kun, I want to free myself from manipulation. This is just one thing attempting to enlighten me."

"Shall we?" Sakazuki said after composing himself. Although on the outside, he was a lot calmer looking, that did not change that on the inside, he wanted to squirm. The journey to the admiral's office was relatively quiet and uneventful compared to the recent events so Sakazuki was almost surprised when he heard Andrea knock quietly on the door. "Admiral?" he called out afterwards.

"Come in, both of you."

As they eased in and nodded politely, surprisingly Andrea made the first move. "I came to return this, sensei." Carefully, she placed the book on the Kumori's desk before bowing again. "I await you outside, Sakazuki-kun."

The moment the female vice admiral left the office, Theodora motioned to the seat in front of her desk and Sakazuki literally sank into it immediately. "You look exhausted."

"Mentally," he admitted. "The delicate balance I had to maintain to keep my head while in combat was more strenuous than I had believed it to be. Afterwards however, I had difficulty keeping composure."

The smirk Theodora sported was frigidly nasty. "Welcome to hell, Bakazuki. Before, you were probably the only Marine who slept easy after missions in the entire HQ, but I believe you may now kiss these easy hours of sleep farewell. Feeling haunted yet?"

"I don't want to accept anything at face value anymore," he admitted weakly. "And yes, I have barely slept since that week. How do you manage it?"

"The unofficial slogan of the STOC is _someone has to_. I do so others do not _have to_." She shook her head. "It shall not get easier. The moment it gets easy, I suggest putting a Seastone bullet through your head, for that shall be the day the murderer in you will have won."

"I refuse to allow that to happen," he said firmly. "I don't want to give in to that temptation again. Besides, I have someone to think of now. And those wedding vows as well, don't I?"

"You two swore upon the future generations," she confirmed.

"And I would never violate that. Too much rides on my choices now. It isn't just me stumbling if I fail." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I hope that I did not disappoint during the time I was gone on that assessment. It is in every way more difficult than I believed."

"Good to see you have an idea now what my working week looks like." Sighing, she pulled out a file. "With that in mind however, you shall be duly surprised by what Villeneuve's crew thought of you. 90 out of 100 average score – apparently, you spent too much time chasing pirates by STOC standards, time you could have spent on saving people. Still, this is more than just a passing grade. With the written one together, that makes 76,75 out of 100, which is not the best, but still much better than just passing at 63." Reaching into her desk, she pulled out a rectangular collar clip engraved with the crest of the STOC – compass, scales, Armed Gull, trident, and the three partisan spears – and handed it to him. "Congratulations, Field Coordinator Akarô. You may wear this and know you are elite amongst elite." Suddenly, she leant forward, the eyes cold, hard sapphire. "Break the code once more, and I will have you hanged as _example_, understood?"

Sakazuki gulped, part understanding, part fear, part awe at the fact she managed to keep her Haki confined to this room. _I'm dead. One more failure and I am dead, and any family I would have would fall to her_. "I do, ma'am. Anything else?"

The hard stare did not cease. "_She wields the broken sword, and separates warriors from murderers. The hand is as soft as velvet, but the soul is as unbendable as diamond. The lowest thief may have it, but the highest of rulers often forget it. Of what things do I speak?_"

For a moment, Sakazuki closed his eyes as he knew any riddle Theodora gave at this rate was not just to hear herself speak. For her to say something like this would mean it had to do with his recent mission would limited the proper answer. "This is familiar to me… I've had it dealt to me and lately, had to show this." He opened his eyes to meet the gaze of the admiral. "The broken sword goes by the name of Mercy." He paused for a moment once again. "Compassion," he said softly as he felt his heart ache. "True Compassion is the diamond soul of those who can control their strength so their touch is velvet. A compassionate soul will not waver in acting such, and such needs true strength." _Something that I still struggle with, despite it being at least possible now. _"It's difficult," he admitted. _I feel so weak. I really am a loser if it comes to emotional strength_. "And the final part," he said sadly, almost with regret. "Is honor." His fists tensed as if in anger but it was more than just that. The anger and self-loathing radiating off of the magma logia was intense but flickered out quickly, like a candle snuffed out. "I'm more akin to a thief, taking what I can to survive rather than thinking of others but I even lacked the honor that they have. I'm as low as a thief that steals from another thief and then kills him while at it. And to add insult to the injury of shame, I am the one who used to mock my comrades' sense of honor."

"Why did you even do that?" the admiral asked finally. "The logical side of you at least should have seen that such actions would not endear your comrades to you and if such convictions can fuel a person, why insult it? I think your nose still remembers what happened the last time you did this in front of yours truly. Bakainu."

Without thinking about it, he tensed as he remembered not just that injury but the most recent ones that were inflicted by the admiral, even if they were healed. The woman was, like the fleet admiral himself, as vicious as ice if in demand, and honor was one thing that clearly demanded it. "I deserved that," he admitted as his arm slightly tensed. "I was a fool back then. I can only hope that there is still time, if not to redeem myself, to at least protect others from… fools like me."

"Do or die trying, that is all the advice I have. I learnt these words as a kid, and the application when I was but twelve," Shiroyoru sighed. "Anyway. Dismissed."

The vice admiral did not move as his troubles still plagued him enough to make him still any thought of leaving. "I need to ask you something. Or rather…"

"Speak, or your unspoken words are bound to get lost in the sea of your doubts," she ordered. "And Andrea-kun, it does not bode well for your reputation if you eavesdrop."

Before Sakazuki could say a word, he heard a slight chuckle but it took a moment for Andrea to finally get in the room. "But to not use my skills and have no information is a shame as well. Is it?"

"Marine officers have better ways than your crude methods, girl," the Kumori reprimanded, freezing doors and windows shut with a gesture. "What exactly do you want of us?"

"You would have done that from the start or directly said in the beginning to go away," Andrea retorted with a smirk… only to find herself _up to her neck_ in ice, just far enough from her skin so she would not suffocate.

"I am not in a mood for games, girl. Some questions are deadly. Get rid of that smirk, you have not yet earned the right to sport one."

"And not knowing can be just as deadly," she choked out finally. "My time here has shown that. I'm sorry if I presumed too much, sensei." She bit her lip before bowing her head. "Just… I'm tired of being ignorant. I want to know what's going on."

"I, like my wife, know there is something beneath the surface. Can we please… Do we have the right to know?" Sakazuki sighed as he carefully kept an eye on his wife, who was now wilting quite heavily under the weight of Theodora's displeasure. "May I thaw her out?"

"Sure. And stop looking so forlorn. You know it is regular ice," Theodora shook her head with amusement. "I thought I wore the depression out of you through sheer persistent training."

"I'm just… I don't do well in the cold," she shivered as she felt Sakazuki's heat defrost her gradually, as to not damage her body.

"Funny, considering ice saved your life three times." Theodora got to her feet, and handed them each a knife in a blue sheath. "Consider this a warning. If you don't believe you can stick to whatever conditions I will set to tell you more, you are required to take your own lives. Lest of course you wish me to come down on your entire lineage like a blizzard."

Andrea gingerly handled the weapon before glancing at her equally hesitant husband. "I want to know."

The magma logia felt the weight of the knife and realized the composition. "This truly is important. And not a decision to be made lightly either."

Theodora turned away, defrosting windows and door. "Then meet me in an hour in the STOC conference room, with the _Aozume_ and your coats. What you seek is buried deep for a reason. Dismissed."

The couple swept from the office, Andrea in obvious apprehension while Sakazuki frowned. "Do you regret asking her?" he inquired as he noted her agitation.

"I would have asked eventually… Things have been unusual without you around, Sakazuki-kun. And Dragon taking an interest, even on supposedly Sabo's words, is frightening frankly."

"You never mentioned Dragon," he frowned even more.

Andrea rolled her eyes as they navigated around Marineford. "And pray tell, when would I have brought it up since your arrival?" Sakazuki stayed quiet, even as Andrea held his hand. "First things first. What sensei plans to tell us is obviously important. Then we'll discuss what has happened since you've been gone."

"I hope nothing bad happened. He is one of the most dangerous foes out there."

Andrea smiled as she looked into her worried husband's eyes. "I'm surrounded by dangerous people all the time, one of whom has no qualms about letting me know how much she dislikes me. I think it went rather well but enough of that." Her eyes softened and she sighed. "We'll get through this together."

Sakazuki nodded in agreement. "We need to take this time to compose ourselves then. Otherwise, it'll be a flashback to your training when you were too rushed."

"She teases me about that too. I swear you two collaborate on this type of stuff," Andrea groaned at the memory.

* * *

-One Hour Later-

* * *

Andrea looked around as sat tentatively within the conference room, awaiting the admiral. "This area makes me nervous."

"Have you been this deep?" Sakazuki asked but before his wife could answer, the doors swung open dramatically.

She nodded with a shiver as Theodora entered with a knowing look. "Where else does one go for lessons on mission coordination after all?" She watched as Andrea and Sakazuki bowed their heads in respect. "I'm glad you two weren't stupid enough to flee. Come." Whirling around, she went out the _back_ door, not waiting for them. The two vice admirals gave each other a cautious look before quickly following, as to not be left behind.

Something Sakazuki quickly noticed though was when they went down a set of stairs, they were going on quite a trek and he wanted to freeze for a moment until he saw his wife's puzzled expression at this unfamiliar area. _I can't turn back. This is it. _"The vaults?" he voiced mostly to himself but he noticed the half nod that Theodora gave along with a frown of even more confusion from his wife.

"So you heard some rumors I take it? How we store treasure and secrets?"

"Rumors in the past… but anytime I hear something now, I try to pay more attention to it. Your influence," Sakazuki conceded before wincing. "I never was certain if the rumors were true however. Ignorant as I may have been, I know I never would have been allowed anywhere near here normally."

"I doubt many would have been," Andrea said softly as she looked at how old yet well kept the area was.

"You sound frightened," the admiral noted.

"I'd have to be mental to not be frightened. Dangerous knowledge essentially is going to be told to us with the condition if we cannot accept your conditions, we have to take our lives. Why that one anyway?"

"Which crimes are capital?"

"Err… murder, rape, theft absolue, espionage, breaking the first ten articles of the code which amounts to major war crimes… and…" Andy froze. "High Treason." She stood in silence for a moment and shook her head. "Whatever we learn is enough to be considered High Treason by the Assembly if we betray it, isn't it?"

"Quite. That being said, you both seek this truth nonetheless… what are your motives?"

Sakazuki sighed as he knew that the Kumori admiral would not so easily accept the fact that they want to know the truth. "I know it is not enough to say just because. Myself… I'm tired of being blindly pushed without question. Such a thing is dangerous for the world."

"And you, Andrea-kun? You have done your share of unpleasantries although not to your husband's extent. Is your soul that plagued? Why do you seek this knowledge?"

"Being protected from things in our world has done more harm than good to me in the end." The female vice admiral sighed as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear in an attempt to compose herself more. "Just knowing that I don't know what's going on bothers me. We're supposed to protect people so how can we do that without knowing everything we can?"

Theodora chuckled darkly before turning around to both of them. "So you believe this knowledge is going to help you sleep better at night? Do your job any better? Have you spoken to your husband about how his mission went and how difficult it was for him?" Two shaken heads answered that question. "Thought as much otherwise you wouldn't be so blind to what is going on. Deaf to the words of others, the warnings and the pleas that were to protect you and others. I said it earlier today. Welcome to _hell_. For truth is despair, and horror, and story of nothing but betrayal. Do you think those who know sleep easier? Why do you think your grandfather is already completely grey, hm? A pair of marionettes really should not try to dance without a puppeteer, they will only collapse."

Andrea was about to protest when she received a gentle nudge. "Let's go love. Arguing isn't going to do anything. We're condemned one way or another. The pain of life with that truth or the pain of death in failing to keep it a secret."

While her eyes were defiant, she gave a willing nod. Theodora turned and smirked at how the two interacted. _Who will crack first, I wonder? The truth isn't the warm blanket that Andrea-kun believes but yet Sakazuki-san knowing how dangerous it is isn't exactly adequate preparation either._

"There are a lot of stairs and hallways," Andrea mentioned after another few moments of following the admiral. "Is there something in the walls? It is somewhat difficult to sense what is going on around here."

"How far down do you believe we are?" the Kumori asked, curious to see the answer from either of them.

"There normally is a heat to the ground as one goes lower," Sakazuki murmured. "But I cannot tell that from here. It is like how my wife says. It is difficult to sense around here."

"I'm bad at judging distance," Andrea said with a shake of her head. "I never imagined being this far under the ground and alive either." Sakazuki groaned while even Theodora gave a shake of disapproval. "Just trying to lighten the mood. Kill me now, why don't you?" she grumbled before her husband nudged her. "Alright, shutting up now."

"We'll see if you're able to keep your humor soon but I suppose the walls would be addling you slightly. Would you believe we only went down one level?" Both the vice admirals stared blankly at her. "The Seastone within the walls, as it is cut directly into the island's rock, likely is confusing Andrea-kun due to her still adjusting to the disadvantages of being a devil fruit user and with you Akarô-san, you cannot feel heat around you as adeptly if it dampens your ability."

"Bloody insane," Andrea muttered as she touched her head gingerly. "So, do not lean on the walls since they will make me dizzy. Got that."

"And sadly, the poor attempts of humor do not cease. But hopefully, that'll stop as we're at the doors now. But I wonder, why should I allow you two any further?"

Sakazuki frowned. "Why would you bring us all the way here if not to inform us of whatever the truth is? You do not like to waste time."

"That is true but what if I changed my mind?" the admiral asked theoretically. "What if I decided that this is a risk?"

"You would kill us, that simple. Now can we go already?" Andrea snapped in irritation.

"Now I find that unusual. You act so erratically and yet that is part of the reason you are here. I do hope that both of your actions serve you well but only time will tell and both of your histories aren't exactly pristine. So excuse me if my faith is a bit lacking around you both." She waved at the doors, a pair of black, engraved slabs of stone taking up most of the wall. "What awaits you is the undiluted, undeniable truth, and it is not I who shall kill you if you cannot accept it – your despair shall do that for yours truly just fine."

"We will accept it," Sakazuki said, cutting off Andrea before she could open her mouth. "If we didn't have faith in each other, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Despite it being shaky, I do appreciate your confidence. Now I can only hope that you don't allow yourself to waver, like in the past. That allowed you to get taken advantage of so easily."

"But sensei…" Andrea sputtered weakly but the admiral was going to have no part of it.

"You were both quite the catch for some of the Gorosei. All too happy to be loyal _dogs _of the World Government."

"Why you…" Andy jumped forward, her right hand extended to the Kumori princess…

And was grabbed by Sakazuki. "Andy. Don't. And stop it, Shiroyoru-dono. Unlike I, she hasn't had the reality of being used by the government so freely _beaten _into her."

"Sakazuki-kun…"

"My apologies. The point is, they trained both of you to varying degrees to jump at command when they unleashed you. Up to you if I should cut the strings on you puppets or leave you be. Ignorance _is_ bliss after all."

Sakazuki let his wife go after ensuring she would not retaliate. "Unfortunately, I am no longer ignorant of the strings that bind me, and I want to get rid of them. I got the leash cut myself, but the rest…"

"Well I don't exactly want to be used either by the government," Andrea huffed as she brushed her hair back. She still was not used to how long it had gotten during her coma and mystery recovery but thought it would be easier to deal with if she just pinned it back whenever fighting rather than just getting a haircut. "That would be quite the thing to make my father spin in his grave, wouldn't it?" Sakazuki sighed at her humor but she merely flashed him a sad smile. "You know the last thing I want to be is used and a tool."

Theo surmised her and shook her head, the door to the vaults still in her back. "You don't sound like it."

"I'm willing to do what's necessary," she huffed as she crossed her arms. The look she was being given however made her feel like a child being told off and that was something she disliked greatly. "What else can I do? My family's ties chain me no matter what I do and pushing the justice I want or my family doesn't solve anything."

"You truly do not understand, do you. How do Marines write _justice_?"

"Err…" Andrea frowned. Given the nature of the woman in front of her, the deceptively simple question was definitely extremely important, and so she answered, "'Seigi'. 'Tadashii 正' and 'chika 義'. Why?"

"It means that the justice of the Navy is a compound of these two concepts. _Tadashii_ means 'lawfully correct and righteous' and _chika_ is 'just, moral and honorable'. Well, I have read the reports and heard enough stories to know you are capable enough on the second part…" Theodora's eyes narrowed, leaving blue-glowing slits in the dark. "But your 'tadashiku' is simply _nonexistent_. That is why your coat has trouble sticking to you by the way."

"And that is why they can use you," Vice Admiral Akarô said softly, finishing the lesson he'd learnt at the business end of Theodora's sword. "Those who do not understand that word in its full meaning… are nothing but _dogs_."

Andrea wanted to speak up but his words silenced any argument that she wanted to reply with. "I know I'm a crappy marine in comparison to both of you," she began as she looked down at her scar. Sometimes she hated it and felt that because of its power, that she was elevated before she could get used to or even learn properly about the marines. "I just want to help people. Sometimes we have to do things civilians don't like but they still need protected even if they don't know it yet…"

"_Silence_." Theodora did not yell, but the word had such finality to it that it felt louder than Andrea's entire speech. "_Baka_."

Sakazuki froze, knowing exactly by now what that word meant in Shiroyoru's extremely correct speech. And the woman didn't suffer _baka_ lightly. "Andy, stop trying to justify yourself. You are only making it worse."

The young marine felt like she was shrinking between their collective stares. It was utterly embarrassing but what could she do? She wanted to so desperately ask, what should she do but was worried that would make her sound like a blind follower, which from having her training with the admiral, she knew better. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she closed her eyes with the pain she felt. "I'm sorry for disgracing the justice we're supposed to stand for and I don't want to do that any further."

"Not good enough." Theodora shook her head. "She is not ready for this."

"Surely the truth…"

"One must know the essential basic truth to come to seek answers, otherwise, it does not make sense. I held that over your head for nearly three decades, remember?"

"Give her a chance." Sakazuki frowned, trying to think of something that might give Andy the right idea, and smiled as he remembered. "What about the assessment question?"

"That might work," the female admiral admitted, and turned to the younger woman again. "You have one chance."

_One chance?_ Andrea thought as she blinked with confusion. _Question?_ "I want to try," she decided softly, clenching her fists in her determination. She wanted to prove herself but needed to know how.

"What… is _justice_?"

Andrea bit her lip as she thought on the question. Knowing this woman for such a short time had taught her anything she asked would be significant but what would be the right answer? "Helping people… but some people are cruel or pirates." She groaned realizing she was not making herself look any better. "Making the world a better place… That almost sounds like a revolutionary slogan," she scowled in distaste before thinking even longer and just staring blankly at the two older marines.

_'__Is torture ever justified? Would you steal a drug that your child needs to survive? Is it sometimes wrong to tell the truth? How much is one life worth?' Humans have always tried to put justice in words, and yet the very ideal cannot be verbalized. Come on, you are close to it. Say the words that cut the strings of the puppeteers_, Theodora thought, smirking internally.

Andrea shifted uncomfortably as she had done some of the cruelties given to her like execute prisoners which were pirates and killed some of them with a bit more force than required but she did not feel that good with some of the things she had heard was done historically. Her own mother had sacrificed her life force for both her and Ace then she thought with a flinch how when she had that dream involving her father, he told her that she did the same for her mother and twin. She remembered the sandstorm in Alabasta and the pain she felt but knowing Mr. Toto's town would be safe made that felt significantly better despite the searing pain she had felt at the time. Her thoughts shifted to the subordinates she had gathered around her, practioners of absolute justice, that she saved from the justice she had the full right to bring upon them as both an elder sister and a marine against technical renegades. Remembering Luffy's pain at Sabaody and how she was unable to help and only got in the way stung at her as did the fact that he still went to Marineford to bring her back only to find out she did like being a marine and was happy with that. Seeing Ace become one of the things she least expected, a Shichibukai, to protect both his crewmates and friends as well as possibly keep an eye on her caused her to weep as she felt she had drawn a blank from her experiences. "I'm sorry but I don't know what justice is. I'm so sorry, but I don't know," she sniffled as she tried to cover her eyes with her hands so that she would not have to face disappointed stares.

To Andrea's surprise, Theodora, this regal woman who had had pretty much nothing but harsh words and contempt for her so far, _smiled_. Smiled so much the room lit up, and the young woman felt suddenly very ordinary compared to her. "Correct."

Andrea blinked in sheer disbelief as her tears were still running down her cheeks. "What?" she croaked but the smile had nothing deceptive in it. "This has to be a dream," she muttered as she flicked the tip of her left pointer finger against her scar, causing brief pain when her quasi devil fruit manifested briefly. Both of the older marines groaned as she let out a pained yelp a second later. "Alright definitely not a dream and that… goes on the record of being one of the stupidest things I've done." She glanced up at Theo hopefully, blinking away the tears of pain and sorrow. "If I was correct… I really did pass?"

"The first step to knowledge and wisdom is to admit that one knows nothing," she explained. "Yet if you know about your ignorance, you know more than the fool who naively thinks to have all the answers. Tell me, if you know now that you don't know… what would be the next step?"

Andrea shivered for a second as she became nervous. _Oh fuck, _she thought as her eyes widened_. There's another question?!_ "We find out?" she chanced as she became more and more nervous. In her childhood, living with Sabo, Ace, and Luffy with Garp occasionally visiting by, it became almost second nature to have an answer for everything. The uncertainty was boggling and discomforting to her.

"Ding-dong, one hundred bonus points. Always look for more answers." Theodora laughed. "Nearly all my 'simple' questions are philosophical dilemmas, designed to get the asked one to think properly. And they all end up in 'I don't know.' as the correct answer, which means, 'but I intend to find out' too. But are you really willing to think that much?"

Andrea chanced a glance at Sakazuki and she felt her resolve tighten as she looked at the stern former admiral. If he made a deal with her to make their lives easier at the cost of his pride and rank, surely she could do the same? She had honor and she was genuinely interested in the scary yet intense female admiral. _Is this what being a marine of justice should be about? To try to understand wherever you go?_ she thought before smiling at both of them. "Yes, I am willing."

The smirk Theodora wore now fell definitely under the category hell-defying. "Alright then. I will cut your strings and teach you how to dance on the web that my ancestors wove at the beginning of the ages." Turning around, she gave both of them a good view of her back with the aforementioned _Justice_, _Seigi_, and went towards the sealed door, which Andrea now recognized to be made of the same material as _Poneglyphs_. The young marine did not even get a chance to mentally grumble about Nico Robin when she noticed something the female admiral was doing. Cutting into her thumb with her left upper canine tooth, she delivered a drop of blood to the door, which then started to snicker.

"Why hello Your Highness. Password please," multiple small voices demanded.

"Let's see, it isn't Thursday… _If blood the price of admiralty, by the gods of the sea, we've paid it all_."

"Correct, you madwoman. The Vaults open to the one who seek their secrets." And the stone slid aside, giving passage into a dark corridor…

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. "What's special about Thursday?" she asked out loud in confusion. "Do you really change passwords for _this_ depending on the day?"

Theo led them down the corridor, using the glow from her devil fruit as light. "I don't, but the Klabautermänner controlling the gate to the vaults have a weird sense of humor."

_I can only imagine if they took on your sense of humor,_ Andrea thought with a grumble as she kept the thoughts to herself.

"Why, what's the password?" Sakazuki wondered off-handedly.

"_Shut the fuck up and open the door, you seafaring imbeciles_," Theo muttered. Glancing towards them, she saw a wide-eyed expression on the younger marine's face, while Sakazuki smirked.

"My kind of humor," he deadpanned.

"I can't imagine you saying it so calmly," she pondered as she glanced back towards the door. "Would they speak with anyone else?"

"Only those with the blood of the Ancients can regularly interact with Klabautermänner I am afraid. To everyone else, they mean the doom of their ship."

"Alright… I'll try not to talk with them," Andrea said with a shrug.

"Tsutsu. Two baka on the road to nirvana, and I wonder how you two will fare." Behind them, the doors snapped closed with a _clang_. The room they were in was a gigantic hall, but no light was lit, and so the only source was the glow of Theodora's Zero Element. "As tradition has called the last _seven hundred years_, let me ask you a question. Do you know where we are, who the Navy is, where it comes from, and on whose ruins we've built our organization? Why we write justice on our coats?"

Sakazuki could only blink. _What?_

* * *

"Be careful with the White Snails, they're rare, you idiots!" Momonga yelled at a rather careless sailor in the new STOC Coordination Center room. Having G-1 expanded so it could house an extra command center, a situation room and a submarine dock amongst other things – 'HQ light' if you will – was good and well in his opinion, especially since he was STOC himself, but the sheer idiocy of his non-STOC regulars never ceased to amaze him. _How did these guys get assigned here?_

An eerie feeling seemed to creep through all of a sudden, causing him to nearly flinch. "Vice Admiral, is everything alright?" one of the halfway competent regulars asked.

_Are the doors actually open? To whom I also wonder… _"I am fine. Just thinking on what future our base will be able to have." _Theo-hime, what's going on…?_ His eyes widening slightly, he turned away from the Petty Officer. _Bakainu. The only person lately with enough reasons to ask about this is Bakazuki_. Walking away, he snorted. _She opened the gates of the Vaults. At the end of the day, we're either a logia short, or the great age of pirates will come to an end soon_… At the top of the newest tower of G-1, he sat down, staring at the seas. _I wonder if anyone else is going to be exposed to the actual truth today? Bet it would be both drama and laugh when they hear about our World being nothing but one fat lie_. A clamor from the lower levels made it clear that he would have to get back to work. He chuckled. _It's their funeral_.

* * *

As Theodora led the two vice admirals out, she glanced at how pale and distant they both appeared. "I hope to see you tomorrow for training, Andrea-kun. It isn't good to dwell after all."

A numb nod later was all the answer received, despite a nudge from the magma logia. "She'll be there," Sakazuki spoke for his wife, worried about the silence.

"We have quite a few things to go over then," the admiral continued as she noted the rather despondent state. "For now, both of you, pull yourselves together. I know it's difficult but…"

"Yes ma'am," Sakazuki said timidly with a wince. This drew an eyebrow raise out of the admiral. "What do you wish of us?"

"Well, for one thing, how do you feel now that you know?"

Andrea stared blankly at both of them before staring off, causing the admiral to snap her fingers to demand a response. "How am I suppose to feel? Since apparently in the face of this truth you exposed us to…"

"Which was asked for," Theodora pointed out.

"How am I supposed to even look at myself?" Sakazuki said suddenly as he shook slightly. "My life… What I've done… What has it been for?"

"Given you were practically raised for being a pet, for naught," the Kumori princess answered mercilessly. "I said it earlier. You two are a good pair of lies."

"But I can at least change… right?" Sakazuki's face clearly wore the doubts he was immersed in while his wife touched his shoulder, as if trying to reassure him but she fell right back into the silence that since embracing the truth, that she too embraced. "I have tried for you, my love."

"We must," she spoke but her voice sounded distant. "We must or else… No other choice."

"Pull yourself together," Theodora said in a commanding tone. While Sakazuki still looked disturbed, Andrea flushed almost in embarrassment before bowing in apology. "It's not surprising how you were affected but your husband will be a bit more difficult to shake out of his… despair. After all, think of his life."

"But we will pull through this," Andrea said firmly as she reached for her husband's hand, as if hoping to transfer at least an ounce of courage through willpower. "Together, right?"

"My old life… I cannot allow it to drag me… Drag us down."

Andrea sighed. "Well, we'll get there. Sensei? This really changes everything, doesn't it?"

"Of course. The people who really _know_ and are not _born with the right_ are limited. And if this did not affect either of you in the slightest, I would be concerned." She shook her head. "Go. Have a soak at Suikô's place and think."

"We shall report tomorrow then," Andrea bowed her head and she noticed her husband silently do the same.

"Good night," Theodora stated calmly, with the finality of a royal order that the others present – her consort, Borsalino, and her three teachers – were all too willing to follow. A rush, and they were gone, leaving the newest naturalized Danarans behind in their despair.

* * *

-Flag Officers' District Onsen-

* * *

"I felt so out of it that I couldn't believe I didn't notice anyone else there," Andrea babbled as she tugged Sakazuki alongside her. The magma logia however just numbly nodded. "I mean, those Seastone walls shouldn't have messed with me that bad. To think that _it_ was so damn unnerving…" Again she received another mechanical nod. "Damn it, love."

"Sorry," he murmured as he pulled her close, as if trying to get comfort from her presence.

Andrea stood still for a moment, worried since the natural heat that the logia radiated felt a bit wane. "Part of me wants to get your mind off of what happened." She noticed the frown on her husband's face and interrupted him quickly. "But I'm not that big of a fool to think we could _ever_ get that off our minds. Let's take sensei's suggestion to heart."

"But being by myself…" he mumbled lowly to himself but the slight shake of Andrea's hair indicated she heard him. _I don't want to be alone right now._

"I've learned to take sensei's recommendations. Shouldn't I take the advice of those wiser than me, Sakazuki-kun?"

"About time you two got here. I swear, even my husband would have been here faster," Suikô scolded the couple as she led them past the normal springs.

"Wait… Where are we going?" Andrea asked in confusion.

"She sent me a message and so, I thought this prudent." Leading them through a hallway, she opened a private area. "Normally this is reserved for Dai Senmei but this is with Theodora-hime's permission after all."

Sakazuki glanced at his wife skeptically. "That's a rarity."

"Every inch sensei gives, I will take. Come on." Thankfully, they followed the Mistress of the Onsen without protest and after quickly washing up, both were soaking in the springs.

"Andrea-chan," Sakazuki rumbled after a few moments of silence. Andrea opened one eye as she had been comfortable to the point she _almost_ drifted asleep. "Thank you."

"For what? Wouldn't you have wanted that truth anyway? Look at your assessment that you passed." Andrea brushed a lock of her damp hair back as it started to stick to her face due to the high heat. "What's that look for?"

"You're the difference." With that, he sank slightly in the water to brood.

"Sakazuki-kun…" He glanced at her sullenly. "You're the reason I'm still alive, remember? We're supposed to be each other's reason. So think of it that way," she said with a smile. "I'm happy to accept the truth that sensei gives. Between the two of you, I would have been lost if not for the combined effort. It'd be foolish for me to be ungrateful." She blinked slowly. "Though, I admit it _is_ disturbing just how much people have forgotten… and what exactly the Navy is."

"Don't speak of this here."

"I won't. But you know what really irks me?" she scowled. "That Coby and his can-opener friend Helmeppo learnt the truth _before I_ did."

"Would you have taken it this well?" Andrea snorted in disbelief. "Exactly."

"Sakazuki-kun, only having you as a comparison is why I think my reaction wasn't as negative. Besides, it'd be selfish in comparison." She reached for his hand. "If it wasn't for you there, I think I would have fainted out of disbelief."

"… You did faint."

"Out of sorrow, not disbelief. And you were the one who snapped when they rent your world asunder."

* * *

-Two days later-

* * *

Andrea almost stumbled as she saw her reflection in the waters of the dock. _I look older. Odd._ Turning her attention towards the training ground, she sighed in relief as she felt Sakazuki's presence. _Well, at least he's kind of doing better… Even if he is being a bit of an ass on the training ground. _

Walking towards where she knew her sensei was awaiting her, she took a breath before walking closer as if to strengthen her resolve. "Andrea-kun," she heard the Kumori admiral address her.

Andrea respectfully bowed out of habit but she had noticed the tone of her sensei was a bit friendlier than it had been and the fact her sensei held something _long_ wrapped in a silk cover. "I'm ready for training. You mentioned today would be different however."

"You've come so far in such a short amount of time that some people might call it frightening, only that my pink-haired _kohai_ surpasses you in sheer talent," Theodora stated slowly. "But that doesn't mean your accomplishments are for naught. You have sped through a whopping six student grades of Eight Shadows in a time only surpassed by Olivia-kun, Kuzan and yours truly, and proven that your resolve is _unshakable_. Therefore, I am quite proud to give you this." With these words, she unwrapped the long object, and presented a blue, five-fluted metal combat staff with rather elaborate ends to her. Thick in the middle and at the ends, it was tapered in between on both sides to reduce weight. "The strongest combat staff in the world is the Whisper of the Great Blue, the _Hikai no Teisei_, but only a Kumori may wield it, and only in times of peace. Its wartime counterpart is the lost sword _Seigi no Shûsui_. Since you are not of my blood, I had our blacksmith made you this, a facsimile of the _Teisei_, specifically made for _your hands_. This is _Hikai no Kage_, the Shadow of the Great Blue. Do not disappoint me, and wield it with both honor and all your might."

"Sensei…" Andrea murmured in shock as she looked at the combat staff with awe in her eyes. _It was made for me? But something like this would have taken a lot of time. When would…?_ "This is so much," she said as she blinked in surprise. Reaching for the staff, she was intrigued how the weight did not seem as much as she thought it would be, given its composition. "I promise to not disappoint you. I will prove my worth." She took out the stubborn wooden staff that had plagued her hands with splinters before replacing it with her new weapon. "You do so much for me, sensei. I thank you."

"Silly girl. It won't fit in that or haven't you noticed?"

"I didn't want to ask or assume," Andrea apologized, causing the Kumori to chuckle as she handed her student the new belt and holster, as well as the silk wrapper for transport.

"I do not do things by halves, or have you already forgotten?"

"Never sensei." Andrea felt almost bouncy with how jubilant receiving the weapon made her. "I can't wait to use it in a spar."

"That is nicer than what you would have said a few months ago. I believe it would have gone along the lines of, 'Give me something to hit with this.'"

Andrea sweat-dropped and hoped her sensei would not notice. _Thank the Gods that I didn't say that… I was so close to but at least my common sense stopped me!_ "I will use it well."

"Good. Now let's see what you can do with it." Theodora did not give the vice admiral much time before she struck out with a kick but she was pleased that Andrea did not stay in the immediate area, instead leaping back as she got her staff at the ready. "You're planning a lot better than before. Not that long ago, you would have stayed in an attempt to draw your staff and would have been knocked to the ground."

"Power doesn't matter if I am incapacitated early in," Andrea grumbled as she felt the weight of the weapon. "I wish to show you what I've learned."

Shiroyoru formed a partisan spear from ice. "Then come, and face us, child."


End file.
